Amazones
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Elles sont trois Amazones, les trois filles de la reine Regina – Alexandra, Nikolae et Alexandria. Quand la guerre éclate sur leurs terre sacrées, elles portent à elles trois la responsabilité de sauver leur peuple, dans une mission qui changera pour toujours le cours de leurs vies. Clexa, Sanvers, Wayhaught et SQ
1. Prologue

**Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans Ellana-Watson, à qui je l'ai volée sans aucune gêne (love sur toi). **

**J'ai bien conscience qu'elle est un crossover entre plusieurs fandoms ET la mythologie grecque ET Wonder Woman, ce qui commence à faire beaucoup. Elle a donc été catégorisée en the 100, parceque Clexa en est le groupe principal (et aussi probablement le meilleur ship qui soit) Certains persos sembleront OOC et c'est voulu !**

* * *

Themyscira était à feu et à sang.

D'ici et là, d'épais nuages de fumée noire montaient vers les cieux et le rougeoiement des flammes qui dévoraient la palissade de bois à l'entrée des terres sacrées ternissait d'une couleur pourpre le ciel d'ordinaire si bleu.

Le sol sacré des Amazones avait été envahi, et alors que les soldats Bithyniens du roi Nicomède, ravis d'avoir pris la ville par surprise, continuaient d'enflammer les baraquements et les tentes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin, les trompettes sonnaient désespérément le rassemblement de la grande armée.

Les guerrières courraient dans tous les sens, cédant à la panique alors que leurs supérieures tentaient de ramener de l'ordre et que les trompettes encourageant au combat couvraient le bruit de leurs cris. Déjà les enfants en bas âge et les amazones trop âgées ou faibles pour se battre avaient été placées en lieu sûr, les portes des maisons fermées en urgence et les accès sensibles barricadés.

L'ennemi était entré dans la ville, et si elles ne réagissaient pas rapidement, les troupes Bithyniennes attendraient bientôt le palais. Il était inconcevable de perdre plus de terrain que ce qu'elles avaient concédé, encore moins de les laisser saccager les terres sacrées.

Toutes les Amazones de tout âge et de tout rang social en condition de se battre s'étaient précipité la tête la première sur le champ de bataille, venant en aide à la grande armée qui peinait un peu face à l'immense troupe de soldats Bithyniens qui venait de débarquer sur leur plage.

Une seule cependant manquait à l'appel - leur reine, clouée au sol de son palais par les douleurs de l'enfantement.

Regina était seule dans la salle du trône, accompagnée de l'unique amazone guérisseuse en laquelle elle avait assez confiance pour cette mission délicate de l'aider à mettre au monde son enfant, et serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour étouffer un nouveau cri de douleur. Elle venait juste de terminer son conseil de guerre d'urgence quand les contractions avaient commencé, et si elle ne s'en était pas souciée au début, trop occupée à préparer ses troupes, elle avait bien été forcée d'interrompre son geste alors même qu'elle était en train d'enfiler son armure. La douleur des contractions la pliait en deux, l'empêchant d'enfiler sa cuirasse, mais Regina ne s'en était pas laissé abattre. Elle mènerait ses troupes à la victoire, protections ou non, enceinte jusqu'au cou ou pas.

Cependant, elle avait à peine esquissé le geste de monter son cheval qu'Abigail était arrivé en courant, et le lui avait aussitôt interdit. Elle tuerait son enfant si elle partait, la guérisseuse le lui avait assuré.

Regina était restée à contrecœur, et avait sommé Thalestris de tout faire pour repousser l'ennemi. Sa sœur avait juré qu'elle protégerait les terres sacrées jusqu'à son dernier souffle et était partie la bride abattue à la tête de son armée affronter les troupes du roi Nicomède, Emma sur les talons.

Regina les avait toutes regardées partir avec cette étrange angoisse qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Dehors, les trompettes sonnaient si fort qu'elle s'entendait à peine crier, et les appels de ralliement avaient laissé place aux hurlements hargneux d'une bataille acharnée, à laquelle Regina rageait de ne pouvoir participer.

« Où est Emma ? » hurla la reine entre deux grincements de dents

« Emma va bien » la rassura Abigail « Elle est avec Thalestris. Elles mènent notre armée à la victoire Regina, crois-moi ! Arès veille sur elles ! »

Abigail n'en savait rien bien sûr, mais savoir sa femme morte ou blessée aurait déstabilisé la reine au point de mettre en danger le nouveau-né, et il fallait absolument que celle-ci naisse saine et sauve. Regina hocha de la tête, des larmes aux yeux, bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Avant de partir en courant rejoindre l'armée, Emma lui avait fait promettre de rester en sécurité pour l'enfant, pour _leur_ enfant, et elle lui avait donné sa parole. Regina aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller se battre aussi, avec Emma, avec Thalestris et son peuple mais délivrer le bébé, l'héritière de son trône, primait sur tout. Même sur la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait, et du peuple auquel elle avait juré fidélité.

Les contractions étaient maintenant de plus en plus rapprochées, et Regina, qui souffrait le martyr, du presque se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher d'hurler devant Abigail, qui était son amie mais restait sa sujette.

Jamais sur aucun champ de bataille elle n'avait autant souffert. Ce ne serait pas en vain. Son enfant allait vivre, elle l'avait promis à Emma.

« Je vois la tête ! Ta fille sera bientôt là, ma reine »

Regina serra les dents, et supplia intérieurement Héra, déesse des femmes en couches, de lui donner une fille.

Quand elles étaient allées voir l'oracle, Emma et elle avaient espéré avoir une réponse plus ou moins précise sur le sexe de l'enfant à venir. Comme d'habitude, l'oracle ne leur avait pas annoncé ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, mais avait jeté son énigme dans une réponse floue, qui au lieu de les rassurer les avaient plongés dans une grande angoisse.

_« Les enfants que tu porteras naitront dans le sang et les larmes, ma reine. » _

Regina avait eu beau insister, elle n'aurait pas le droit à une autre prophétie avant que l'enfant n'ait eu dix ans, si il les atteignait un jour.

Et pour cela, l'enfant devait être une fille.

Si c'était le cas, elle était assurée de naître à Themyscira et ainsi d'être immortelle, comme le voulait la tradition.

Si c'était un garçon, son sort était scellé d'avance. L'immortalité offerte par Arès aux descendantes de Penthesilea n'honorait pas les mâles, et il en serait dépourvu. Il serait abandonné là, nu et sans défense, jeté à même le champ de bataille, aussitôt oublié par sa mère et ses comparses et promis à une mort rapide dans l'ignorance de tous. Tel était le destin des enfants mâles à naître d'une mère Amazones, beaucoup ne le savaient que trop bien.

Sa mère elle-même avait eu un garçon, à qui elle n'avait jamais pu donner un prénom. Son fils était mort étranglé avant d'avoir pu prendre ses premières respirations, dès qu'on se soit rendu compte qu'il était né du mauvais sexe. Regina avait vingt ans, et avait juré que ça ne lui arriverait jamais.

Maintenant qu'elle était reine, elle aurait une fille, elle en avait supplié Arès son aïeul et Hera, Demeter, et toutes les déesses qui étaient des mères.

Son enfant serait une fille, elle n'en avait pas le choix. De son genre dépendrait sa survie.

« Regina, c'est le moment. Encore un dernier moment de souffrance, et tout vaudra le coup amplement, je te l'assure. »

Abigail lui jeta un dernier regard confiant, et disparut sous le drap dont elle avait pudiquement couvert les jambes de sa reine pour accomplir son travail de sage-femme improvisée.

Le cri d'agonie que poussa Regina au moment de la délivrance résonna en écho dans tout le palais vide, et se fit entendre jusqu'au champ de bataille, revigorant d'avantage les Amazones dans leur combat.

« Le bébé est là ! »

Abigail brandit enfin dans ses bras un bébé couvert de sang, dont les premiers vagissements emplirent le palais vide à l'image de la femme qui venait de la mettre au monde. Dans un dernier effort épuisé, Regina ignora la douleur qui lui dévorait les flancs pour se redresser vers Abigail dans l'espoir d'entendre la seule qu'elle voulait savoir.

« C'est une fille, Regina ! C'est une fille ! »

La reine se laissa retomber sur le dos, soulagée, et accepta le bébé que lui tendait Abigail pour la poser sur sa poitrine, et l'admirer pleinement.

Abigail venait de finir les soins nécessaires à la mère et au bébé quand la jeune Néphélé, une servante du palais d'à peine douze ans, entra au courant dans la salle, prenant à peine le temps de saluer correctement la reine pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

« Ma reine ! Ma reine ! »

Néphélé parlait si vite qu'elle dut prendre une grande inspiration forcée pour se calmer un instant, et délivrer correctement son message.

« Nous avons repoussé l'ennemi jusqu'à leurs navires ma reine ! Les Bithyniens battent en retraite ! Leur flotte est en train de prendre le départ ! »

Regina aurait pu en pleurer de joie.

« Emma ? Et Thalestris ? » respira la reine entre deux respirations entrecoupées

« La Générale est aux premières lignes sur le front, c'est elle qui va négocier les conditions de sa défaite avec le roi Nicomède ! Et notre reine consort s'occupe des blessées. Nous n'avons pas essuyé trop de pertes lourdes ma reine, le pire est évité ! »

La jeune Néphélé sembla s'apercevoir seulement maintenant du tout jeune fardeau que sa reine portait contre elle, et abaissa respectueusement la tête. Une question cependant lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment s'appelle la princesse, ma reine ? »

Regina baissa les yeux vers sa fille, encore couverte de sang, qui exprimait son mécontentement à pleins poumons.

Elle était à peine née que l'enfant était déjà une guerrière, dont la naissance elle en était sûre venait de sauver son peuple. Elle serait la protectrice des femmes d'ici, des amazones de Themyscira.

« Son nom sera Alexandra. »


	2. Le retour d'une Princesse

Le cheval lancé au galop soulevait des nuages de poussière à chaque foulée, crochetant entre les arbres avec aise et sautant par-dessus les obstacles sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Sa cavalière le poussait à accélérer davantage le rythme par de paroles encourageantes et de légers coups de talons contre ses flancs, et il lui obéissait fidèlement, comme si lui aussi savait où elle les dirigeait tous deux.

Ils en étaient bientôt arrivés à l'extrémité de la forêt qu'ils traversaient depuis de longues heures, les arbres parsemés laissant apparaître de grands rayons de soleil et une lumière plus forte.

Quand enfin l'orée du bois apparut devant eux, la cavalière tira doucement sur les rênes, forçant le grand cheval noir à freiner sa course et à sortir du bois au petit trot. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

La cavalière ne put retenir un sourire face à la vision qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. La silhouette des maisons familières, des temples et des collines, d'où de la plus haute se dressait fièrement le palais royal, lui coupait toujours le souffle quand elle les revoyait. Elle était une des seules à pouvoir profiter d'une telle vue, bien sûr.

Themyscira était l'une des villes les plus protégées de toutes les villes Achéennes, tant par sa position que par ses renforts divins.

Bien que beaucoup d'hommes la prenaient pour une île à part entière, la ville n'en était pas une en réalité. Bien loin derrière les remparts, un simple lopin de terre menait à une forêt dense entourée par une épaisse brume qu'Arès protecteur des Amazones avait déposé à la création de la ville, et qui menait au continent des hommes.

Aucun d'entre eux cependant ne viendrait jamais s'aventurer dans la forêt, la brume magique posée par le dieu de la guerre en dissuaderait n'importe quel mortel. Pour eux, les terres sacrées des Amazones n'étaient atteignables que par leurs rives, et si elles pouvaient quitter la ville par les terres, eux devaient accoster par la mer leurs bateaux visibles de loin et des centaines d'archères prêtes à les accueillir.

Les remparts de Themyscira étaient imprenables, mais la cavalière savait parfaitement où se situait l'ouverture cachée qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans la ville.

Dans un claquement de langue, elle refit partir son cheval.

* * *

Il faisait chaud en ce jour à Themyscira, bien trop chaud pour se battre ou pour courir, du moins si l'on était un humain.

Mais les femmes qui résidaient sur les sols sacrés n'obéissaient à aucune loi, mortelle ou divine, et malgré le soleil de plomb et la chaleur écrasante, les Amazones de Themyscira étaient là à s'entrainer dans la grande arène qui surplombait la mer.

Les lances volaient, les épées s'entrechoquaient et le sable se soulevait sur son passage, et Alexandra de Themyscira hochait de la tête en passant entre les rangs, contente de ce qu'elle voyait.

Un disque lui vola d'un coup sous le nez, et Alex se pencha par réflexe pour l'éviter, presque amusée des excuses que lui balbutia tout de suite la jeune recrue qui l'avait lancé. Alex lui renvoya le disque sans rien dire, et continua son inspection.

Ce n'était pas son rôle habituel - une Générale de la grande armée n'était pas censée passer entre les rangs des jeunes recrues des heures entières pour en examiner les progrès - mais Alex devait reconnaître que la tâche lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Lexa avait de quoi être fière de ses recrues. Sa petite sœur était la formatrice en chef des Amazones, et responsable principale des nouvelles recrues de l'armée, ces jeunes Amazones qui sortaient juste de leur service militaire obligatoire et qui avaient choisi de faire part de l'armée de la reine. C'était elle qui supervisait les entraînements d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui Lexa était en mission pour leur mère hors de Themyscira, et Alex s'était proposée pour superviser l'entraînement en son absence.

Ces jeunes filles qui s'entraînaient sous ses yeux étaient les futures soldates de première ligne de son armée, celles qui plongeraient en premier sous les potentiels assauts ennemis et qui obéiraient les yeux fermés au moindre de ses ordres. Elles n'étaient que simple soldates du rang, et n'avaient que leur dix ans de service militaire derrière elle comme formation mais chacune d'entre elles avait la force et le courage de dix hommes.

Il y avait une différence fondamentale entre elles et les soldats des différentes armées Grecques de la région, cependant. Ces filles à qui elle enseignait avaient eu le malheur de naitre après l'interdiction de Zeus que les Amazones prennent part aux combats des hommes. Elles n'avaient jamais connu la guerre, n'avaient jamais tué d'homme. Il était une chose d'être une soldate accomplie, il en était une autre de devenir une guerrière, Alex ne le savait que trop bien.

« Plus souple sur tes jambes, Valia ! » lança elle à une blonde, qui venait difficilement d'éviter la pique d'une de ses consœurs « Je sais qu'il est difficile d'y penser pendant le combat, mais cela pourrait te sauver la vie un jour ! »

La Générale savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Sous sa jupette en cuir et dévoilée à chacun de ses sauts, Alex laissait apparaître un longue ligne rouge le long de sa cuisse, une des rares cicatrices à marquer sa peau. Elle racontait toujours à ses recrues l'histoire de cette vieille blessure de guerre, qu'elle s'était faite au côté de sa tante Thalestris bien avant d'avoir remporté ses galons et d'avoir mérité la longue cape noire à sa cuirasse qui marquait son titre de Générale, pour leur apprendre que même les plus grandes combattantes faisaient des erreurs.

On ne devenait pas Générale de l'armée des Amazones comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps des conquêtes était résolu et Alex n'avait pas goûté au plaisir sauvage d'un champ de bataille depuis bien trop longtemps.

Les entraînements ne remplaceraient jamais la douce folie enivrante d'un combat, de son bruit indescriptible, de l'odeur du sang, mais elle ne désespérait pas de revivre tous ces sensations un jour. Penser à ses victoires d'antan n'aiderait pas l'apprentissage de ses recrues cependant, et Alex reprit sa marche autour des groupes de combattantes.

Elle avait presque rejoint le fond de l'arène quand elle aperçut Loukia au loin en train de combattre trois recrues à la fois. Loukia était l'une des guerrières les plus aguerries au combat, et pour laquelle la reine – et par conséquent Alex – fondait le plus d'espoir. Elle monterait en grade très vite, et il était fort probable qu'elle se retrouve dans les plus hauts rangs de l'armée dès la fin de son service.

Alex laissa le fantôme d'un sourire en coin apparaître au coin de ses lèvres en voyant la blonde se battre comme une lionne face aux trois autres, mais l'effaça vite pour laisser place au masque froid qui caractérisait sa figure de militaire.

Pas de sentiments pendant l'entraînement. Pas de sentiments dans l'armée de la reine.

Si elle montrait la moindre émotion ces jeunes filles, elle risquait de perturber le bon ordre de hiérarchie et par conséquent de les mettre en danger. Une chef n'était pas amie avec ses troupes. C'était ce mantra qui lui avait permis de survivre dans sa jeunesse.

En continuant le tour des groupes qui s'affrontaient dans l'arène de Themyscira, son regard tomba sur d'autres combattantes, tout aussi prometteuses que Loukia.

Une petite brune à tresse qui était en train de viser une cible depuis son cheval, alors qu'à côté une autre lançait des dagues sur un tronc d'arbre. Deux autres qui s'affrontaient à la hache et une troisième qui testait la résistance de son bouclier en se faisant cogner dessus à la masse. Une blonde qui ne tentait pas des cascades compliquées mais dont les coups atteignent leur cible à chaque essai, et une petite brune, qui bondissait dans tous les sens et ne laissait aucun coup l'atteindre.

Alex lança quelques conseils et des ordres discrets en passant entre les combattantes, mais l'ensemble était correct et la journée de travail satisfaisante. Ses Amazones étaient douées et les jeunes recrues prometteuses, sa mère en serait contente. Elle n'avait pas pu venir surveiller l'entrainement de loin comme à son habitude aujourd'hui, occupée par une affaire urgente au palais, mais Alex lui ferait un rapport détaillé à la fin de la journée et à Lexa aussi quand sa sœur daignerait revenir à Themyscira, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Elle avait promis d'être rentrée avant la grande expédition qui aurait lieu le lendemain, et Lexa n'était pas femme à ne pas tenir ses promesses. Elle ne serait restée hors de Themyscira que peu de temps cette fois-ci et Alex s'en réjouissait.

Lexa l'avait plus habituée à des absences longues, parfois plus d'une année, et de retours toujours trop rapidement savourés pour tout de suite repartir à grands galops vers de nouveaux horizons. Le cycle était toujours le même – Lexa revenait à Themyscira, passait en revue les nouvelles recrues – ces filles qui une fois leur service militaire obligatoire terminé choisissaient de poursuivre leur carrière dans l'armée de la reine - démarrait leur entrainement et repartait en mission.

Pendant son absence, c'était une autre militaire gradée qui la remplaçait, une gradée qui n'était pas Alex, bien trop haut placée pour le poste. Ce n'était pas son rôle habituel, ce ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas oublié les gestes essentiels. Elle avait été formatrice aussi, avant Lexa, avant leur autre sœur Nikolae, et elle savait ce qu'il fallait dire et faire.

Son apprentissage n'en restait pas moins différent que celles de ses sœurs, pour sûr. Si elle connaissait ses sœurs – et elle les connaissait par cœur, depuis qu'elles étaient nées toutes les deux – elle savait parfaitement comment elles géraient toutes les deux l'entrainement des recrues.

Lexa était une personne de peu de mots, mais la meilleure guerrière qui soit. Presque à lui en donner des complexes. Quand elle supervisait les entraînements, Lexa se contentait de lancer un mot ici et là pour corriger immédiatement la posture de ses guerrières, qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et adoptaient aussitôt la bonne position.

Nikolae, elle, était plus dans la bienveillance et l'attention, et préférait venir expliquer en détail le mouvement à faire et le démontrer elle-même. Malgré sa gentillesse et ses grands sourires, elle restait cependant une des combattantes les plus redoutables de l'armée, et chacune écoutait avec attention les conseils qu'elle donnait.

Oui, les trois filles de la reine n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes en caractère. Mais chaque méthode était correcte et fonctionnait – même si celle d'Alex était la meilleure de son point de vue.

La générale jugeait en effet que rien ne valait une bonne démonstration. Et c'était qu'elle décida de faire quand son regard retomba sur Loukia, qui avait réussi à repousser l'une de ses assaillantes pour s'occuper seule des deux autres et s'en sortait avec brio.

Alex marcha droit vers elle, prête à interrompre son corps à corps d'un appel, quand un mouvement soudain attira son œil.

A quelques pas à peine de son groupe de recrues, un autre groupe d'Amazones se battaient avec la même ardeur que le sien, toutes vêtues du même uniforme bleue de la garde royale. En leur centre, Alex n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la petite brune qui menait la danse face à une grande brute de deux fois sa taille, et dont la simple vision tordait l'estomac de la générale de colère.

Margarita. La capitaine de la garde, l'Amazone chargée de s'occuper de la police interne de Themyscira et de la sécurité de la reine, dont le grade presque aussi élevé que le sien lui apportait le respect et l'amitié de toutes. Alex ne faisait pas partie de la majorité.

Tous les ans, Maggie venait débaucher les nouvelles recrues de Lexa pour en faire des gardes, les arrachant à leur carrière militaire dans le but de leur faire patrouiller la ville à la recherche d'un danger imaginaire. Elle lui prenait les meilleures d'entre elles, argumentant qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre et donc de nécessité à faire gonfler la grande armée, mais que la reine aurait toujours besoin d'une protection active. Beaucoup de filles tombaient dans ses mensonges et ses exagérations, et quittaient l'armée pour endosser l'uniforme bleu des gardes.

Alex n'avait rien contre les gardes – le poste était prestigieux et essentiel bien sûr – mais elle n'avait jamais supporté que Maggie ose tenir son rôle au même niveau que le sien.

Elle était générale de l'armée de la reine, chargée de mener des troupes à la bataille pour défendre l'honneur et la gloire de Themyscira, pas une vulgaire sentinelle. Maggie savait très bien l'animosité que lui vouait sa princesse, et ne se gênait pas pour le lui rendre, avec bien sûr tous les honneurs et le respect qu'elle lui devait.

Sur la piste, la capitaine était désormais en combat singulier contre une autre Amazone plus âgée, qu'elle envoya voler au loin d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Alex se demandait bien pourquoi Maggie persistait à toujours vouloir entrainer sa garde au même moment qu'elle ses recrues, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas quand Lexa était en charge du groupe. Sans doute pour la contrarier.

La facilité avec laquelle Maggie s'était débarrassée de son adversaire ne l'impressionnait guerre, et quand, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour regarder des scènes plus intéressantes, elle aperçut Maggie se placer devant l'autre, son bâton à la main et prête à lui écraser sur les côtes, qu'Alex intervint immédiatement d'un lourd sifflement.

« Amazones, réunion ! »

Toutes les occupantes de la grande arène, tuniques bleues comme tuniques brune des recrues, laissèrent aussitôt tomber leurs armes au sol pour se regrouper autour de leur éducatrice. Maggie aida la fille qu'elle affrontait à se relever avant de tourner vers Alex, qui avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé.

« Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Votre capitaine de garde et moi-même allons-nous livrer à une petite démonstration. Enfin, si cela te convient Maggie. »

La capitaine de la garde la foudroya du regard. Seules ses camarades gardes l'appelaient par son surnom, la générale le savait parfaitement. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus que Maggie n'aurait pas refusé de se battre contre elle, même si cela n'avait pas été un ordre. Elle était beaucoup trop compétitive pour dire non à une compétition, même une qu'elle était sûre de perdre.

Maggie hocha la tête et se pencha pour récupérer son bâton au sol, mais Alex ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

« Non » dit elle « A mains nues. Nous allons démontrer la défense, Capitaine, pas l'attaque. »

Les autres Amazones se mirent tout de suite à chuchoter entre elles – le combat allait être intéressant, il l'était toujours plus sans aucune arme – mais un seul regard d'Alex suffit à imposer le silence autour d'elles.

Quand la fille aînée de la reine, et générale en chef de la grande armée offrait une démonstration, on se taisait et on observait.

Le cercle s'élargit autour d'elles, leur laissant toute la place nécessaire, et les combattantes se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Alex toisait Maggie de toute sa hauteur, attendant un mouvement qui ne venait pas, et finit par lancer le menton vers elle, comme pour l'inviter à attaquer. Maggie fonça et tenta un coup de poing en plein visage, qu'Alex évita facilement.

Maggie attaqua encore et encore, et Alex évitait à chaque fois ses coups, sans jamais contre attaquer. La démonstration d'Alex n'était pas axée sur l'attaque mais sur la défense, et elle comptait bien faire durer le combat le plus longtemps possible.

Et puis Maggie vit une ouverture. Elle profita qu'Alex se penche en arrière pour éviter un énième coup de poing dirigé vers son nez pour glisser une jambe entre celles de la générale et à l'aide du poids de son corps, la faire basculer en arrière.

Alex trébucha et glissa en arrière, mais posa tout de suite un genou sur le sol pour contrer sa chute, et roula de côté avant que Maggie ne puisse coller ses épaules au sol. Son genou s'était méchamment écorché au passage et commença à saigner abondamment sur le sol, mais Alex en avait vu d'autres, et était à deux doigts de sourire. Les amazones autour d'elles retenaient toutes leurs souffles, pour celles qui n'étaient pas complètement sus le choc, et la capitaine s'était redressée sur ses jambes, les poings relevés devant son visage.

Maggie avait bien failli la surprendre. Il était temps maintenant de finir de s'amuser.

Maggie était très douée, certes, mais Alex n'était la meilleure combattante de l'armée pour rien. Sa première erreur d'inattention envoya Maggie sur le dos dans la poussière, et Alex se frotta la main en la dévisageant avec un air de mépris à peine dissimulé.

« Gardez toujours vos yeux grands ouverts, les coups peuvent venir de là on ne s'attend pas. Votre poids doit rester en balance, ce qui vous permettra de plus facilement parer, et d'aller aux devant de grandes déconvenues » lança Alex aux autres « Belle parade cependant Capitaine »

Les tuniques bleues regardaient la déconvenue de leur capitaine avec un mélange de regret et d'enthousiasme qu'elle ait réussi à durer si longtemps face à la générale, tandis que les jeunes recrues buvaient chaque parole d'Alex comme du petit lait.

« Allez mettez-vous deux par deux et tentez de coller les épaules de votre adversaire au sol. Si possible, essayez d'utiliser la technique que vous a démontré votre Capitaine de garde, en évitant de répéter ses erreurs flagrantes. »

Les jeunes recrues se dépêchèrent d'aussitôt exécuter les ordres de leur générale, qui pour sa part offrit un grand sourire aux gardes, et repartit entre les paires de combattantes.

Maggie se releva en brossant la poussière de ses habits, et regarda Alex s'éloigner en soupirant. La générale ne changerait jamais.

« Bien ! » lança elle à ses gardes, qui attendaient un ordre « Reprenons »

Les gardes reprirent leurs combats là où elles les avaient laissés, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bâton qu'elle avait laissé au sol, Maggie lança un regard au bout de l'arène, où Alex regardait à l'horizon sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais aurait pu parier que la générale s'était bien amusée à l'humilier de la sorte devant ses gardes. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ce que ne savait pas la capitaine de garde, c'est qu'en réalité Alex ne pensait pas déjà plus à Maggie et à leur duel, mais à l'expédition du lendemain. Sa mère rêvait qu'elle y retourne, bien évidemment, mais au fond d'elle Alex n'en avait aucune envie. Tiraillée entre le devoir et ses désirs, elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision quant à l'expédition. Elle déciderait sur le moment, comme elle le faisait depuis des années voilà tout. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur état d'esprit avec lequel partir, mais elle est fatiguée de se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de questions.

« Princesse ! »

Alex se retourna vers la fille qui l'appelait, surement pas une de ses recrues qui l'aurait obligatoirement désigné par son grade militaire. C'était Cassandra, la plus jeune fille d'une lavandière du palais qu'Alex connaissait bien pour avoir assisté à sa naissance il y a de ça quelques années. Elle s'écarta aussitôt de la piste pour pouvoir lui parler, roulant presque des yeux quand l'autre la salua d'une inclinaison de la tête courte mais respectueuse dû à son rang.

« Princesse, ta sœur a été aperçue ! » Alex fronça les sourcils, mais compris vite à la mine réjouie de l'autre qu'elle ne parlait pas de Nikolae, qu'elle avait encore vu ce matin trainer dans le palais « On vient de recevoir le message des remparts, Princesse. Elle devrait arriver prochainement »

« Merci Cassandra » sourit Alex.

Elle savait précisément où se diriger pour retrouver sa petite sœur.

* * *

Lexa avait rejoint Themyscira à bride abattue, stoppant enfin sa longue journée de voyage devant les remparts de la ville pour se faire reconnaitre et ouvrir les portes.

Tout aussi pressée qu'elle était de rejoindre les terres sacrées, elle avait tout de même pris le temps d'arrêter sa jument peu avant que les barricades de la ville ne soient dans son champ de vision pour enfiler à ses poignets ses manchons dorés et sa bague présentant le sceau royal au doigt, et avait soigneusement accroché la cape rouge qui lui couvrait les épaules à son plastron, la laissant flotter dans son dos et la rendant reconnaissable entre mille. Quand on était Princesse de Themyscira, on ne rentrait pas en ville comme n'importe qui.

Les gardes au rempart avaient visiblement reconnu sa cape rouge de loin, et elle a eu à peine à enlever son casque pour dévoiler sa crinière brunes de tresses et de mèches rebelles pour que les portes de la ville s'ouvrent devant elle.

« Commandante ! » se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous les deux gardes

« Repos. » leur lança Lexa, les dos droit sur sa jument « Ne sonnez pas mon retour, j'irai annoncer ma présence à la reine moi-même. »

Les deux gardes hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête, et reprirent leur poste, laissant Lexa libre de se diriger au pas vers les écuries.

Sur son passage, beaucoup la reconnurent et l'accueillirent avec joie, ravies du retour de leur princesse. Elle était contente d'être rentrée malgré tout, et de reconnaître des visages familiers et amis après tant de temps au milieu d'étrangers lui faisaient le plus grand bien. La vision du bébé dans les bras d'Ileana, une chasseresse encore enceinte quand elle était partie de Themyscira, lui arracha même un sourire, le premier de la journée.

Elle descendit de cheval une fois arrivée aux écuries, où on l'attendait déjà, ayant visiblement eut vent de son arrivée.

« Mes hommages Princesse » l'accueillit Clea, une des palefrenières des écuries en allant cogner du poing contre son plastron

Lexa lui rendit son salut et lui tendit les rênes de son cheval, le remerciant du long voyage qu'il avait fait d'une caresse contre son encolure.

« Donne lui à boire, et une bonne ration de ton meilleur faim Clea, il l'a bien mérité. »

« Oui, Princesse »

Lexa donna une dernière caresse à son cheval, et quitta la loge après un coup de tête vers Clea, qui promit de bien s'occuper du cheval.

A sa sortie des écuries, Lexa poursuivit son chemin à pied, souriant légèrement à celles qui la reconnaissaient au passage. Beaucoup la saluaient avec respect et mettaient le genou à terre en la voyant, ce qui la mettait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise, mais elle leur répondit à toutes d'un coup de poing sur son plastron. La nouvelle de son retour ferait rapidement tout le tour de Themyscira, et elle devrait se hâter de faire son crochet par l'hôpital si elle ne voulait pas trop attendre la reine au palais, qui serait la première informée.

Après avoir fait le choix de passer par des rues plus isolées, qui lui feraient faire un détour mais éviteraient de croiser plus de monde qui la reconnaitraient, Lexa franchit enfin les portes du pôle médical de la ville. À nouveau toute une série de génuflexions l'accueillirent, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Le centre de soin était grand, mais elle le connaissait par cœur, lui et ses raccourcis, et elle évita habilement les premières salles pour atteindre le couloir qui menait à celle dans laquelle elle avait le plus de chance de rencontrer l'Amazone qu'elle cherchait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa cependant une autre figure qu'elle connaissait bien mais qui n'était pas celle qu'elle pour laquelle elle avait enfreint le protocole, et qui s'étonna tout de suite de sa présence.

« Princesse ! »

« Abigail. Bonjour. »

Abigail entama aussitôt le geste de ployer le genou au sol, mais Lexa l'empêcha de poursuivre son mouvement, et la salua poliment. Elle n'était pas mécontente de la revoir et de voir que la guérisseuse en chef de la ville avait l'air en forme, si ce n'était quelques cernes de fatigues qui lui cerclaient les yeux.

« Tes mères vont êtes contentes, Alexandria » lui sourit Abigail, une fois les politesses d'usage passées « Surtout Emma. Elle pensait que tu n'arriverais qu'après la fête de ce soir. »

« Je lui ferai une bonne surprise alors » dit Lexa d'un ton neutre

Ses relations avec Abigail avaient toujours été pacifiques et même si elle avait du de nombreuses fois par le passé s'interposer entre la guérisseuse et sa fille, elle n'avait rien contre elle dans le fond. Abigail restait une personnalité importante du camp et la meilleure amie de la reine sa mère - c'était elle qui l'avait assisté lors de chacun de ses accouchements et qui l'avait littéralement vue naitre, elle comme ses sœurs. C'était aussi elle qui avait patiemment soigné chacune des nombreuses blessures obtenues depuis son enfance et l'avait remise sur pied plus d'une fois.

En tant que princesse, elle n'avait aucune raison de la traiter différemment que ses autres sujets. Cependant et au grand désespoir de sa mère la reine, elle ne pouvait réellement se permettre de lui pardonner toutes ses actions passées. Par égard pour Clarke.

Si Lexa et la reine avaient la relation mère-fille la plus compliquée de Themyscira, Clarke et Abigail n'étaient pas loin derrière. La blonde avait toujours eu une relation tendue avec sa mère – d'abord suite à l'identité de son père que la guérisseuse n'avait voulu lui révéler pendant longtemps, puis suite au décès de celui-ci que la guérisseuse en chef lui avait caché. Clarke avait appris les deux en même temps, et en avait longtemps voulu à sa mère. Il faut dire qu'elle était une des rares si ce n'est la seule Amazone de Themyscira à connaitre le nom de son père.

Pour la remercier de l'avoir aidé à mettre sa fille aînée au monde, la reine Regina avait laissé Abigail choisir l'homme avec qui elle aurait descendance, et Abigail avait passé plusieurs années avec lui, rentrant seulement à Themyscira enceinte jusqu'aux fond des yeux pour y donner naissance à Clarke. Elle n'était plus jamais ressortie des terres sacrées, et n'avait plus jamais revu le père de sa fille. Elle avait appris sa mort quand Clarke avait quinze ans, par messages interposés que la reine recevait des villes aux environs, et l'avait caché à sa fille dans l'espoir futile de la protéger.

La révélation tardive d'Abigail sur l'identité du père de Clarke avait empêché toute prise de contact avec lui. Clarke ne garderait de son père que le prénom qu'il lui avait donné, un nom rare puisque drôlement exotique et non Grec, et ne l'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère.

« Abigail, est-ce que tu sais … »

« Où est Clarke ? » devina facilement Abigail

Lexa se surprit à rougir légèrement sous le regard de cette femme qui l'avait vu grandir et qui n'ignorait rien de ses sentiments pour sa fille. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, ses sœurs tout comme ses mères, et sans doute une bonne partie des guérisseuses et l'armée étaient au courant également. Toutes celles qui la connaissaient plus ou moins bien à vrai dire, sauf la principale intéressée.

« Elle passe en revue le groupe des moins de quinze ans, elles avaient entrainement avec ta sœur ce matin. »

« Avec Alexandra ? »

« Non, la Générale se charge de tes recrues. C'est la Lieutenant qui a enseigné au groupe de jeunes ce matin. »

Lexa hocha de la tête, ravie que sa sœur ainée se soit dévouée pour s'occuper de son groupe en son absence. Si il y avait bien une personne en qui elle faisait confiance pour enseigner à ses recrues comme elle l'aurait fait, c'était Alex. Elle passerait plus tard voir ses recrues, et les passer en revue avec sa sœur.

« Bien, je vais aller retrouver Clarke. Je te reverrais tout à l'heure, Abigail ? »

« Oui Princesse » confirma la guérisseuse en chef, repassant tout de suite à un ton beaucoup moins familier « Je ne doute pas que ta mère te renverra chez moi pour un bilan de santé de retour de mission avant la fin de la soirée de toute manière »

Lexa retint un roulement d'yeux avant de prendre congé, sachant qu'Abigail avait parfaitement raison – Emma la renverrait au pôle médical sitôt qu'elle le pourrait, pour s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaitement en forme, et qu'aucune des blessures qu'elle aurait pu acquérir en mission soit correctement soignée.

Le groupe des jeunes Amazones qui attendaient en rang d'oignon devant une salle posèrent toutes un genou au sol en la voyant arriver, et elle leur rendit un salut très officiel qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les plus jeunes d'entre elles. Un coup d'œil rapide sur les ecchymoses et les éraflures confirma que Nikolae ne les avait pas ménagées, et les guérisseuses qui s'occupaient d'elle auraient du travail.

« Repos ! » leur lança Lexa d'un ton fort, plus pour le spectacle que par réel soucis d'étiquette

Le groupe de fille se détendit aussitôt, certaines laissant même tomber leur épée au sol, et Lexa, toute Commandante qu'elle était, du se concentrer pour retenir un sourire attendri.

Toutes les filles de l'âge de quatre jusqu'à quinze ans recevaient une éducation littéraire et sportive avant de suivre leur service militaire, puis de décider de leur future carrière et d'ainsi rejoindre les rangs de l'armée ou non. Elles avaient donc toutes une formation guerrière de base, ce qui expliquait que même les simples cultivatrices connaissaient les rudiments de l'art militaire et savaient parfaitement se défendre. Ces jeunes filles étaient le futur de sa nation, et Lexa prenait toujours le soin de répondre à leurs questions et de passer du temps à corriger leurs erreurs ou démontrer les gestes les plus durs quand elle leur enseignait. Les Amazones étaient un peuple guerrier avant tout, il ne leur fallait jamais oublier.

Lexa jeta un dernier regard aux petites filles, et les dépassa pour se poster à l'entrée de la pièce. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur celle qu'elle recherchait depuis son arrivée.

Clarke était dans sa tenue de guérisseuse blanche, en train de fixer une espèce de plâtre sur l'épaule d'une jeune amazone d'une dizaine années tout au plus, et lui donner des tas d'instructions qu'elle ne suivrait sûrement pas à voir son air mécontent de devoir rater les prochains entrainements.

Lexa se posta à l'encoignure de l'entrée et la regarda travailler en souriant. Il y avait une précision dans les gestes de la blonde qui l'avait toujours captivé, une minutie et une délicatesse dans le mouvement de ses mains qui lui paraissait si éloigné de toute la brutalité et la violence dans laquelle elle baignait elle-même qu'elle entrait toujours dans la pièce comme dans un havre de paix. Elle aurait pu passer des heures entières à la regarder travailler.

Ce ne fut pas Clarke, trop concentrée sur le bandage qu'elle fixait, qui remarqua sa présence en premier mais bien la jeune Amazone, qui sentit les yeux verts sur elle et leva la tête.

Quand Clarke se rendit compte que sa patiente n'avait plus les yeux sur elle, elle se retourna vers l'ouverture et aperçut enfin Lexa. Elle adopta d'abord une moue étonnée puis sourit de toutes ses dents et expédia vite au loin la jeune fille, qui avait l'air étonnée de s'en tirer aussi facilement, pour passer la tête par l'ouverture d'entrée, et annoncer au reste du groupe qu'elle reviendrait s'occuper d'elles dans un petit moment.

Avant que Lexa ne puisse la saluer formellement, Clarke baissa vite la tête - le protocole restait le protocole et on marquait son respect devant la princesse de Themyscira - et se jeta dans ses bras. La brune l'accueillit avec joie, et enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour la serrer contre elle. Tous les voyages de la terre ne lui offraient rien comparé à la sensation de tenir Clarke dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu rentrais pour le départ de la cérémonie seulement ? »

« Fini plus tôt que prévu. Et je voulais te voir. » dit Lexa, dans un demi-sourire

Lexa ne souriait pour personne. Cela faisait partie de son masque de Générale, et des règles qu'elle s'était fixée pour se protéger – pas de sourire, pas d'affection, pas de sentiments. Clarke n'obéissait à aucune des trois règles.

« Tu m'as manqué Lexa » sourit Clarke, et Lexa sourit d'autant plus en entendant son surnom.

A la naissance de sa plus jeune fille, beaucoup d'Amazones avaient opposé des résistances à ce que Regina appelle sa fille Alexandria alors que la princesse héritière du trône s'appelait Alexandra, mais la décision de la reine avait été finale, et personne ne s'y était opposée.

Très peu de personnes qui n'étaient pas ses sœurs osaient l'appeler _Lexa_ en public cependant, et encore moins devant la reine. Même sa sœur aînée se contentait d'un Commandante devant leur mère, et Lexa elle-même n'aurait jamais appelé sa Générale Alex devant des recrues, ou des Amazones quelconques. Seules deux personnes l'appelaient Lexa devant Regina sans retenue à vrai dire – Emma parceque c'était elle qui était à l'origine du surnom, et Nikolae parcequ'il y avait très peu de choses qu'elle puisse faire que leur mère la reine ne lui pardonne pas. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'elle était partie, et ces quatre simples petites lettres étaient peut-être la preuve la plus marquante de son retour à la maison.

« Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps que ça »

« Tu es partie deux mois ! »

« Et je suis rentrée, regarde. Comme je te l'avais dit. »

Clarke poussa un soupir et relâcha Lexa, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

« Mais tu n'es pas rentrée pour mes beaux yeux, tu es rentrée pour la cérémonie »

Lexa baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis les remonta immédiatement vers la blonde. Deux mois entiers hors de Themyscira avaient failli lui faire oublier à quel point Clarke pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et formuler une simple phrase s'avérait plus difficile que prévu quand les yeux bleus de la blonde la dévoraient de la sorte.

« J'ai encore du travail … » soupira Clarke à regret « Et aussi des dizaines de questions à te poser »

« Les questions attendront bien ce soir » sourit Lexa « Tes patientes t'attendent. »

« D'accord … tout à l'heure »

Clarke se pencha à nouveau pour prendre à nouveau Lexa dans ses bras, et s'éloigna d'elle avant que celle-ci n'ait pu réciproquer le mouvement.

« Tu sens encore le cheval ! »

Lexa leva un sourcil amusé.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une manière correcte de s'adresser à sa princesse, Clarke. Mais oui, je rentre juste des écuries »

Clarke comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu.

« Tu n'es pas passée par le palais alors ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Mais et ta mère ? »

« Je vais droit au palais tout de suite » grogna Lexa « Je voulais voir mes sœurs, mais il parait qu'Alex est à l'entrainement et Nikolae … Hermès seul sait où peut être Nikolae »

Clarke accueillit la remarque dans un sourire qui laissa apparaitre une série de dents de blanches, et Lexa sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Je vais te laisser travailler alors »

« Mais je te trouverai ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas » lui sourit Clarke, avant de retourner vers le couloir pour faire entrer une nouvelle patiente.

Lexa fit un pas vers la porte, et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Clarke s'agenouiller devant la fillette, et lui parler tout bas.

Clarke lui avait manqué, peut-être tout autant si ce n'est plus que ses sœurs, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Lexa était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, c'était là son drame. Sentant un mélange d'émotions lui serrer le ventre, Lexa prit congé, laissa les fillettes dans le couloir la saluer une par une, et s'éloigna à grands pas hors du pôle médical.

* * *

Lexa avait emprunté la voie longue vers le palais, espérant ainsi grapiller quelques précieuses minutes du moment où elle devrait se présenter à la reine. Pour éviter de passer par les grandes rues qui lui feraient obligatoirement croiser d'autres amazones et engendrer de nouvelles salutations qui la gêneraient de nouveau, elle était passée par un petit chemin escarpé sur la colline, cerclé de pierres blanches et de buissons secs, qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir parcouru de nombreuses fois pendant son enfance. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au palais et de voir sa mère, mais elle avait déjà assez retardé ce qui était inévitable comme ça pour d'autant plus trainer les pieds.

Ce n'était pas digne d'une princesse d'être en retard, elle l'avait assez entendu.

Lexa était en train de contempler le choix des mots qu'elle emploierait face à la reine quand elle entendit du bruit dans un des fourrés à côté d'elle, et s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher pour les dévisager.

« Qui es-tu toi qui te caches dans l'ombre ? Montre-toi ! »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et ne laissant pas de place au doute, Lexa sorti la dague qui était toujours accrochée à sa cuisse pour la pointer vers le buisson suspect.

« Je suis Alexandria, fille de Régina, Reine des - »

« Oui, oui, pas la peine de me dérouler ton patrimoine génétique, je sais qui tu es » répondit d'une voix amusée l'ombre familière qui venait de surgir du buisson « Baisse ça, tu vas blesser quelqu'un »

« Alex ? »

Sa grande sœur apparut hors des fourrés, qu'elle découpa d'un coup de pied rageur, et s'en dépêtra avec beaucoup de maladresses.

« Je n'étais pas en train de t'espionner, triple buse, j'étais juste coincée dans ce damné buisson »

« C'est plutôt quelque chose que j'entendrais Nikolae dire » rétorqua Lexa

Alex fit un pas en avant, et dévisagea sa sœur de tout son haut. Elles étaient toutes les deux princesses, mais Alex étant l'ainée et la plus gradée était en droit d'attendre un salut de la part de sa petite sœur. Elle ne le lui avait jamais exigé cependant, et se contenta d'une main en avant.

Lexa attrapa l'avant-bras de sa sœur ainée pour le serrer avec force, avant que les deux sœurs ne tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en riant. Alex passa un bras autour du cou de sa petite sœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne repartirait pas de sitôt, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » lui demanda Lexa

« Tu crois que tu peux rentrer dans ce camp sans que j'en sois informée ? J'ai des yeux partout » crâna Alex « Et je savais bien que je te trouverai pas loin. C'est là où tu courrais quand tu voulais échapper aux leçons de Grec, tu te rappelles ? »

Lexa soupira devant le ton fier de sa sœur, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Alex avait déjà enchaîné sur autre chose.

« Je croyais que tu devais après la fête ! » dit Alex avec le même ton de voix que Clarke avait employé

« J'ai abrégé le voyage » sourit Lexa « Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rater la lancée de l'expédition »

Alex jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les bras et le visage de sa sœur, les zones qu'elle pouvait voir découvertes qui auraient pu prendre un coup, et qu'aucune blessure nouvelle ne venait défigurer, et parut rassurée.

« Tu es bien belliqueuse pour quelqu'un qui rentre juste de deux mois de mission » remarqua Alex, donnant un léger coup de genou dans la dague que Lexa n'avait toujours pas rangée « Où sors-tu donc comme ça ? »

Lexa grogna presque, parcequ'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Alex ne sache pas où elle était. Sa grande sœur jouait avec ses nerfs, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Le pôle médical. Abigail fera un bilan complet de mon état de santé ce soir, sois en rassurée »

« Bien sûr » commenta Alex d'un ton tranquille

Elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister, et Lexa lui en répondit de milles remerciements silencieux. L'une comme l'autre savaient pertinemment quels étaient les réelles raisons de la visite de Lexa au pôle médical, et aucune des deux ne souhaitait aborder le sujet.

« Où est Nikolae ? C'est elle d'habitude qui vient me trouver, et bien avant toi. »

« Avec une de ses conquêtes de la semaine sûrement. »

« Une recrue ? » demanda aussitôt Lexa

« Je ne pense pas que- » commença Alex

« Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle pervertisse mes recrues ! » la coupa Lexa

Alex éclata aussitôt en rire cristallin, qui augmentait de volume à chaque froncement de sourcils plus importants de sa petite sœur.

« Voyons Lexa … je suis sûre qu'elle n'approche pas tes recrues, et que tu n'auras rien à lui reprocher »

Lexa ne partageait absolument pas l'amusement d'Alex, et heureusement, l'air sérieux de celle-ci lui revint vite. Sa sœur aînée avait toujours été la plus responsable des trois, la pression sur ses épaules d'être l'héritière en titre du trône participant grandement au sérieux de son caractère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa

« Mère doit savoir que tu es rentrée maintenant » soupira Alex « Elle t'attend sûrement »

Le visage de Lexa se rembrunit immédiatement.

« La Reine attendra » dit-elle froidement

Alex roula des yeux mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle avait relâché Lexa pour se tenir debout à côté d'elle, mais gardait une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, comme si ce simple contact empêcherait Lexa de repartir à nouveau.

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, vraiment. »

« Et moi donc ! »

Les deux princesses tournèrent la tête vers le sentier derrière elles pour voir arriver tout sourire une troisième Amazone.

« J'ai entendu dire que ma petite sœur chérie était rentrée ? »

Lexa sourit à sa deuxième sœur, et approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer. Nikolae était une grande fille, qui dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête et Lexa et Alex, et à qui les années d'entraînement avait donné une carrure élancée et solide. La légende courrait que son père avait été un homme de Calédonie, à en croire sa complexion pâle et ses cheveux flamboyants.

Lexa était la plus petite des trois sœurs, et celle à la peau la plus mate. Sans avoir la carrure impressionnante d'Alex ou la grande taille de Nikolae, elle restait athlétique et imposante, et ses muscles bien dessinés étaient la preuve par excellence de son entrainement physique quotidien.

Bien qu'elle était l'aînée, Alex aurait pu être la sœur du milieu. Sa taille était intermédiaire à celle des sœurs, sa peau ni aussi foncée que celle de la benjamine, ni aussi claire que celle de sa cadette, et sa couleur de cheveux parfaitement intermédiaire aux boucles brunes de Lexa et au feu orangé de ceux de Nikolae.

Mises côte à côte, les trois sœurs auraient pu paraitre pour des étrangères aux origines bien éloignées, même si un air de ressemblance était indéniable. La reine Regina avait parfaitement choisi les pères de ses trois filles puisqu'elles étaient toutes les trois de grandes beautés, et malgré les quelques différences de carrure ou de traits avaient toutes hérités d'un air de famille reconnaissable entre tous, celui d'un port de tête royal et d'un visage empreint de fierté qui avaient fait la réputation de la Reine dans le monde entier.

« Tu m'as manqué petite sœur » sourit Nikolae

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de la brune et ne comptait pas les enlever de sitôt. Lexa n'y comptait pas non plus – la rousse était la plus tactile et la plus démonstrative des trois, et elle la laisserait l'embrasser tant qu'elle voulait, si ça lui faisait plaisir.

« J'ai trouvé le temps long sans toi »

« Tu t'es bien réconfortée dans les couches de toutes les filles de ta garnison » remarqua Alex

« Pas toutes » corrigea Nikolae

Alex leva un sourcil inquisiteur, et Nikolae libéra une main pour la lever en l'air.

« Pas toutes, réellement ! »

« J'espère bien que les rumeurs mentent, alors »

Lexa s'amusait bien de l'échange. Ses sœurs ne changeraient jamais, et les revoir se disputer gentiment ainsi lui rappelait à quel point elles lui avaient manqué. Le temps passait cependant, et il devenait urgent qu'elle se rendre au palais.

« Il faut que je me rende au palais pour mon rapport » finit elle par dire à contrecœur, interrompant le débat passionné dans lequel s'étaient lancées ses sœurs

« Tout va bien se passer Lexa » la rassura immédiatement Nikolae

« Et le rapport ira vite, tu n'es partie que deux mois » rajouta Alex

Lexa hocha de la tête. Elle avait déjà fait des rapports de ce genre de nombreuses fois, et celui-ci n'était pas différent des autres. Ses sœurs avaient raison, le tout irait vite. Lexa les embrassa et les enlaça toutes les deux une dernière fois avant de reprendre la mort dans l'âme le chemin vers le palais.

« Lexa ! »

Lexa se retourna vers Alex, qui leva sa propre main en l'air.

« Oublie pas de remettre ta bague. »

Chacune des membres de la famille royale de Themyscira portait en effet au doigt une bague en or qui confirmait son statut – princesse, reine ou reine consort – et qu'il leur était interdit d'ôter. Lexa enlevait la sienne à chacun de ses voyages sous le prétexte de ne pas vouloir l'abimer, et réellement pour cacher son sang royal qui aurait pu lui apporter autant de complications que d'honneurs hors des terres sacrées.

« Ah oui … merci Alex »

Lexa sortit la bague d'un replis caché dans sa jupe de cuir pour l'enfiler à sa main gauche, et enfin prête, prit congé de ses sœurs pour se rendre au palais où on l'attendait sûrement avec impatience.


	3. Dernière Danse

« La Commandante Alexandria ! » l'annonça Agave quand elle entra dans la salle du trône

Lexa ne se laissa pas intimider par les dizaines de regards posés sur elle, et marcha d'un pas fier, son casque à plumes sous le bras et sa longue cape rouge flottant dans son dos, traverser la haie d'honneur formé par les meilleurs soldates de la reine pour finir sa course dans une génuflexion profonde devant le trône. Toutes les Amazones présentes imitèrent aussitôt son geste, ainsi qu'Emma dont le siège moins grand et impressionnant mais tout aussi luxueux que celui de sa femme était directement à la droite de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que la reine ne les fasse toutes se relever d'un ordre.

« Commandante. »

Lexa se releva, et plongea son regard vert dans celui de sa mère. Le visage de Regina ne montra aucune émotion en apercevant Lexa, mais ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, trahissant tout ce que le masque d'indifférence cachait aux autres.

La reine était contente du retour de sa fille. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, pas même la principale intéressée, personne sauf Emma, qui l'avait remarqué immédiatement, et essayait de le communiquer à sa fille par un large sourire. Si le protocole royal était bien trop strict pour que Regina ne montre une quelconque émotion en public, Emma n'était pas soumise à la même étiquette qu'elle, et n'allait pas se priver de montrer à Lexa qu'elle était ravie de la revoir après des mois de séparation.

« Ma Reine. »

Le ton froid de la Commandante répondait parfaitement à celui de la reine, et Emma en roulerait presque des yeux d'agacement. L'une comme l'autre s'obstinaient depuis toujours à placer une distance entre elles en public qu'elle trouvait franchement ridicule, et aucune des deux ne voulait entendre raison. Le manque de communication n'aidait en rien dans leur relation tendue, Emma en était convaincue.

« Nous t'écoutons Commandante. »

Lexa fit son rapport de mission d'une voix forte, de la même voix qu'elle utilisait pour parler à ses troupes, et sans montrer un seul sourire ou la moindre émotion. Sa mission avait consisté en une simple visite de courtoisie chez le roi d'Epidaure, un ami de longue date de la reine, et elle n'avait participé à aucun combat.

Regina de son côté hochait la tête ici et là quand c'était nécessaire, et garda son air royal tout le long du rapport. Un étranger n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'elles étaient mère et fille qui avaient été séparées pendant des mois en les regardant interagir ensemble.

Lexa répondit aux quelques questions des autres Générales et hautes gradées d'un ton calme et avec précision, n'oubliant pas de citer les messages qu'on lui avait transmis pour la reine. Quand le rapport fut fini, elle attendit patiemment que la reine finisse de débattre avec ses générales puis les congédie pour pouvoir elle-même demander à se retirer.

Elles n'étaient plus que trois la pièce sans compter les deux soldates de la garde royale qui ne quittaient jamais la reine, mais Lexa employa les formules formelles en s'adressant à sa mère, ignorant habilement le regard peiné d'Emma sur elle. Une fois sa permission de se retirer accordée, Lexa courba l'échine devant la reine, salua également Emma, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la sortie de la salle du trône. La voix de Regina la coupa en plein élan.

« Alexandria ! »

Lexa se retourna pour voir la reine debout face à son trône.

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée »

Lexa hocha de la tête, et sortit de la pièce. Le compte-rendu avait duré moins longtemps que d'habitude, parcequ'elle était partie moins longtemps ou parcequ'elle avait abrégé le séjour, et sa mère ne l'avait étonnamment pas tellement labourée de questions. Elle n'en resterait pas là, c'était certain, mais pour le moment, Lexa préférait se concentrer sur sa liberté fraichement retrouvée et s'enfuir loin du palais.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner déranger Clarke au pôle médical, et n'ayant aucune idée d'où ses sœurs pouvaient bien être, décida de se rendre dans les appartements qui étaient censés être les siens bien qu'elle n'habitait les locaux que très peu de temps à l'année.

En la voyant arriver, Thalia, qui s'occupait toujours de lui préparer sa chambre et s'occuper de son linge, lui sauta dans les bras, puis fondit en excuses en pleurant que son lit n'était pas prêt. Lexa lui promit qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle-même était rentrée plus tôt que prévu sans prévenir personne, et osa même argumenter qu'elle irait faire son lit elle-même si Thalia le désirait, ce qui à sa plus grande joie déclencha toute une série de cris indignés de la part de la vielle servante.

Thalia servait pour la maison royale depuis toujours et avait été la nourrice de Regina avant d'être celle de ses filles, ce qui expliquait le profond attachement qu'elle avait pour elles. Elle était un peu comme la grand-mère des trois sœurs, qui avait tenté toute sa vie de leur apprendre tant bien que mal les bonnes manières, et était pour bonne partie responsable de leur savoir-vivre royal.

« Une Princesse de Themyscira ne fait pas son lit Alexandria ! » rouspéta Thalia « Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Va te changer, je vais aller te faire préparer un bain.» Lexa la regarder s'éloigner en grommelant « Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, que cette enfant me fait du souci … »

Thalia était l'une des quelques raisons pour laquelle Lexa revenait aussi régulièrement à Themyscira, et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, la vieille femme le savait parfaitement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Lexa se débarrassa de ses lourdes jambières, coudières et autres protections, et troqua la tunique dans laquelle elle avait voyagé pour une plus légère. Après une longue seconde de réflexion, elle enleva également la bague en or à son doigt pour la jeter sur la pile d'habits et s'en alla.

Elle n'oublia pas de demander à une jeune servante qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs – qui s'aplatit presque nez contre le sol en la reconnaissant – de faire dire à Thalia qu'elle prendrait un bain plus tard, et fila avant que la vieille servante ne l'attrape par la peau du cou pour l'y plonger elle-même.

Ses sœurs ne devaient pas être bien loin, elles ne l'étaient jamais quand elle rentrait de mission, et Lexa décida de se rendre vers le terrain où elle savait qu'Alex entrainait ses recrues.

Elle n'eut pas à avancer aussi loin puisqu'elle tomba très rapidement sur Nikolae, qui devait certainement l'attendre car il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour elle d'être si proche des appartements royaux en pleine journée, et encore moins en train de converser tranquillement avec une blonde plantureuse bien plus jeune qu'elle. Lexa ne signala pas sa présence pour regarder la scène un instant.

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles se disaient, mais la blonde semblait complètement sous le charme sa sœur, qui elle maniait les belles paroles et les yeux doux avec une facilité déconcertante. Nikolae la bien-aimée, de ses mères comme de toutes les belles filles de la ville. Lexa ne l'en enviait pas, elle n'aurait jamais supporté autant d'attention sur elle, mais d'un certain côté elle admirait sa sœur au caractère si opposé au sien. Elle ne serait jamais Alexandria la Bien Aimée, elle. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Lexa ! » Sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, Nikolae envoya paitre sa conquête au loin pour se précipiter vers sa sœur « Alors ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

« De la même manière que toujours »

Nikolae parut presque déçue de cette réponse pacifique, comme si elle s'attendait à un peu plus de cris et d'échanges sanglants entre Lexa et leur mère.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je serais étonnée qu'elle en reste là. »

Avant que Nikolae ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Lexa alla cogner son coude contre lui de sa sœur et montra la blonde qui s'éloignait du menton.

« Et celle-là alors ? »

Nikolae haussa des épaules. « Mouais. Elle est gentille mais … ce n'est pas ça. »

Lexa roula des yeux, et engagea le pas derrière Nikolae. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que ni sa sœur ni sa mère ne changeraient d'habitude après toutes ces années.

Nikolae profita du chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement pour faire une mise au point à sa sœur sur les nouveautés à Themyscira, et tout ce qu'elle avait raté pendant son absence. Lexa n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des ragots, mais écouter sa sœur pépier avec joie lui mettait du baume au cœur, et elle se contentait d'hocher la tête ici et là.

« Et c'est pour cela qu'Isidora a décidé de la quitter ! Et comme tu t'en doutes ce n'a pas duré une semaine, et maintenant elles sont encore ensemble. Et c'est mieux pour le bébé, car elle commence à parler maintenant ! Elle dit Mama et tout un vocabulaire d'autres mots, tu devrais voir ça »

« J'irai voir ça. »

« Oh et puis Augusta retourne à l'expédition demain. Avec Clarke et Esther »

« Clarke ? »

Lexa avait arrêté de marcher d'un coup, et Nikolae la regarda étonnée.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non. Non elle ne me l'a pas dit » grogna Lexa entre ses dents

Nikolae voulut rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Devant elles, les recrues de Lexa s'entrainaient vaillamment sous les ordres d'Alex, qui venait de démontrer avec habilité un lancer de pique sur cible fixe et les entrainait à faire de même chacun à leur tour.

Lexa fit un pas de côté pour qu'elles ne la voient pas. Elle ne voulait pas que le retour de leur Commandante, dont elles n'étaient sûrement pas encore au courant même si la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à joindre tout Themyscira, perturbe l'entrainement ou ne l'interrompe.

Heureusement pour les deux sœurs dissimulées au bord du terrain, Alex les aperçut vite et confia le rôle de surveille le bon déroulement de l'entrainement à sa place à l'une des filles avant de venir les rejoindre.

Après avoir entendu le rapide récit de Lexa, Alex poussa un soupir, et essuya son front trempé de sueur d'un air fatigué.

« Notre mère est bornée, je te le concède »

« N'est-ce pas ? » sourit Lexa

« Mais tu es pire qu'elle. »

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa la brune alors que Nikolae s'étranglait de rire à côté

« Tu es pire qu'elle, Lexa » reprit calmement Alex « Tu te bornes à ne pas vouloir lui parler et lui dire que votre manque de communication te blesse. Au lieu de ça tu préfères partir loin d'elle, et loin de nous oserai-je rajouter, pendant des périodes de plus en plus longues à chaque fois, et espérer que tout sera miraculeusement réparé à ton retour. Ce qui n'arrive jamais bien entendu »

« Elle n'a pas tort » commenta Nikolae « Ecoute la, la voix de la sagesse. »

Alex foudroya Nikolae du regard, et reporta son attention sur leur plus petite sœur.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? »

« Pourquoi je lui parlerai ? » grogna Lexa en retour

« Parceque tu n'as plus dix ans ! »

« Depuis un bout de temps » rajouta Nikolae

« Nikolae, est-ce que tu peux être sérieuse un instant ! » rugit Alex « J'essaye de parler sérieusement et - »

« Commandante ! »

Une jeune garde du palais royal arrivait vers elles en courant, et elles reprirent immédiatement leur posture de princesses pour l'accueillir.

« Générale, Lieutenant, Commandante » La jeune fille essoufflée salua vite ses princesses, et alla se poster devant Lexa. « La reine demande à vous voir Commandante. Dans ses appartements privés. »

« J'aurai du m'en douter. Merci Gaia » La jeune garde repartir au pas de course, et Lexa se tourna vers ses sœurs en soupirant. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'en resterait pas là »

Nikolae plaça une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur, et Alex lui offrit une moue compatissante.

« Ca ira vite Lexa, et ce soir, il y a le grand dîner de préparation à la cérémonie. Si ça dure trop longtemps avec Mère, tu lui dis que tu dois te préparer et tu esquives »

« Elle ne s'est pas préparée depuis au moins quarante-cinq ans ! » ricana Nikolae, et Lexa lui mit une bourrade dans l'épaule

« Tu viens à l'entrainement avec moi au lieu de dire des idioties ? » lui demanda Alex

« Je vais te botter les fesses comme jamais » crâna la rousse

« J'attends de voir ça, tiens ! » souffla Alex

Lexa les regarda se chamailler avec un sourire en coin. Elles ne se permettraient jamais de se parler comme ça devant quiconque d'autre qu'elle, et elle devait admettre que ce genre de conversation lui avait manqué.

« Tu nous rejoins après Lexa ? » lança Alex

« Si j'ai le temps entre toutes mes préparations » lui rétorqua la brune « Allez, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure »

Lexa repartit en direction du palais d'un pas peu engageant, et ses sœurs aînées la regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un point à l'horizon.

« Tu paries sur quoi cette fois-ci ? »

« Un combat à mains nues ? »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, elles en sont jamais allées jusque-là … »

« Il y a un début à tout ! »

« C'est ça … Tu viens, gamine ? »

« Tu n'as que trente ans de plus que moi ! »

« Et trente ans d'expérience feront toujours la différence ! »

Alexandra repartit vers le terrain un sourire fière aux lèvres, ignorant superbement les grognements de sa sœur qui était beaucoup moins amusée.

* * *

« Alexandria ma fille, je suis si contente que tu sois rentrée ! »

Regina arrivait l'air ravie de revoir sa fille, et ne semblait jamais vouloir la lâcher. Lexa en aurait presque été touchée si sa mère n'avait congédié toute sa garde rapprochée auparavant, la reine ne se permettant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras que murée dans ses appartements privés.

Derrière elles, Emma attendait impatiemment son tour pour embrasser Lexa, qui se laissa faire sans protester quand la blonde posa enfin ses bras sur elle.

« Tu as la peau encore plus brune qu'avant » sourit Emma en passant une main dans les boucles brunes de sa fille « Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais, moi je reste blanche comme un linge »

« Parceque tu passes toutes tes journées à l'intérieur, Ma »

« Pas faux … »

« Tes cheveux ont poussé » remarqua Regina

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne les coupe pas pendant sept mois, Mère »

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Emma éclata de rire à l'impertinence légère de sa fille, qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise devant un public.

« Tu participes à l'expédition demain, n'est-ce pas chérie ? »

Lexa regarda la blonde avec consternation, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser celle-ci.

« Très peu pour moi Ma, tu le sais bien »

« On ne sait jamais » rétorqua Emma en haussant des épaules « Un jour peut-être tu voudras des enfants et tu changeras de discours »

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite » grommela Lexa

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes repartir ? » demanda Regina, coupant court au ton bon enfant qu'avait employé sa femme

« Quand tu auras une mission pour moi Mère » lui rétorqua Lexa « Je pourrai peut-être retourner à Sparte, où à ce qu'il parait le roi Polydore a du mal à gérer les soulèvements populaires »

« Oui, Polydore n'a jamais été très sévère avec son peuple »

« Quand ? » interrompit Emma « Quand est-ce tu veux repartir ? »

« Le temps que je vois de mes yeux ce qu'Alexandra a fait de mes recrues … je dirai un mois »

« C'est trop tôt ! » protesta Emma « On t'a à peine vue que tu repars déjà ! »

« Ma … »

« Ta mère a raison » dit Regina « Tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Ça nous ferait plaisir de te voir »

Lexa garda la mâchoire serrée, ses yeux bruns plongés dans ceux de la mère, tenant d'y déceler le mensonge qu'elle trouverait forcément. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la reine, qui l'envoyait à la moindre occasion à tous les coins du monde pour ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux, venait de lui demander de rester. Ce n'était pas vrai, Regina ne pouvait pas le penser réellement.

« Tu pourrais attendre la fin de la formation de tes recrues, et assister à leur remise de grades ! » sourit Emma

Lexa sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la blonde, et hocha de la tête doucement.

« Peut-être oui »

« Et tu pourrais en profiter pour apprendre à ta sœur un peu de la retenue qui te caractérise, Zeus sait qu'elle en a besoin »

Lexa lui concéda un rire, vite oublié cependant quand la reine fit un pas en avant pour lui attraper le poignet.

« Alexandria, où sont tes manchettes en or ? »

Lexa se dégagea, et rangea son bras contre son côté.

« Je ne les porte jamais à Themyscira Mère, tu le sais. »

« Tu vas aller le remettre tout de suite ! »

« Regina … » tenta doucement Emma

« Non ! Je refuse que ma fille se balade n'importe où dans sa ville comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire paysanne alors qu'elle est une princesse ! »

Lexa allait protester avec véhémence, mais la reine avait fait un pas de plus vers elle, et avait aperçu une autre erreur vestimentaire.

« Et ta bague ? »

« Tout le monde sait qui je suis Mère, pourquoi leur rappeler ? Est-ce c'est pour que toi-même tu n'oublies pas toi-même que je suis ta fille ? »

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se rattraper. En un clin d'œil, Lexa l'avait saluée rapidement et était sortie de la pièce, laissant ses mères dans un silence peiné qu'Emma ne tarda pas à interrompre.

« Deux mois Regina ! Elle est partie pendant deux mois, et en à peine deux minutes tu réussis déjà à la faire fuir ! » hurla Emma

« Il y a des protocoles auxquels nous devons obéir Emma, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi ! Elle est princesse qu'elle le veuille ou non ! »

« Et tu crois qu'elle ne le sait pas assez ? Tu veux lui forger sur le front pour que personne ne l'oublie ? »

Regina eut la décence de paraitre légèrement contrariée et confuse, mais rien de ce qu'elle n'aurait pu dire aurait réussi à faire calmer sa femme.

« J'arrangerai tout ça … » « Cela fait des années que j'entends des promesses comme celle-ci ! Un jour tu réussiras à la faire partir pour de bon, et elle ne reviendra pas ! » tonna Emma

La blonde ne laissa pas à la reine le temps de digérer la pensée. Elle tourna les talons sans faire les politesses d'usage, et partit à toute vitesse derrière sa fille, laissant Regina seule avec ses pensées, et ses regrets.

* * *

Lexa avait trouvé refuge sur la petite terrasse du toit du palais, y accédant par un escalier dérobé que peu connaissaient et dont Nikolae lui avait soufflé la manière d'accéder à la bascule cachée qui y menait il y a bien des années de cela, quand elle était encore une enfant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le toit de la résidence contenait ce petit sol aplati sous les combles, mais elle avait toujours aimé s'y rendre. C'était le seul endroit de toutes les terres sacrées où elle pouvait trouver un peu de solitude sans la crainte d'être dérangée par quiconque.

Là, dissimulée sous le grand toit de marbre et invisible depuis le sol, avec la vue imprenable que lui procurait la hauteur, elle pouvait apercevoir la grande arène de sable où courraient ses recrues à la tunique brune et un autre groupe la disputer la vedette, un groupe de gardes à en croire leurs habits bleus. Elle devrait retourner voir ses sœurs pour se calmer, ou se rendre au pôle médical pour voir Clarke, c'était sans doute judicieux.

Elle n'en fit rien.

Le vent frais lui soufflait sur les joues, lui amenant une sensation d'apaisement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop rarement, et elle se laissa l'apprécier un instant. Elle sut que quelqu'un était dans son dos avant qu'elle celle-ci ne signale sa présence, mais attendit qu'Emma ne s'assoit à côté d'elle pour la regarder.

La blonde avait un grand sourire peint sur le visage, qui lui apprenait assez ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à la reine après son départ. Lexa le lui rendit bien volontiers.

« Pourquoi tu portes ce collier ? Il appartient à la couronne »

« Je l'ai volé à ta mère, je trouve qu'il me va mieux à moi » sourit Emma dans un haussement d'épaules « Elle ne sait toujours pas comment aller ici tu sais. Elle se demande encore où je disparais parfois, et pourquoi elle ne peut pas me trouver n'importe où dans la ville »

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Pour qu'elle surprenne ce que j'ai vu ta sœur en train d'y faire l'autre jour ? Certainement pas. »

Lexa ne put résister au clin d'œil de sa mère, et éclata de rire à ses côtés.

Si elles avaient été dans un autre contexte, à une autre époque et dans un autre lieu, on aurait pu croire que les deux femmes avaient le même âge, et pourtant Emma avait plus de cent cinquante ans de plus que sa fille.

« Tu m'as manqué Ma » soupira doucement Lexa

Emma lui lança un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Avec Regina, il y avait toujours un protocole à respecter et des courbettes à faire, mais Emma était beaucoup plus libre et ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire le pitre.

« Evidemment, je suis extraordinaire »

Si leur relation avec Regina était parfois compliquée, les trois filles de la reine adoraient Emma, qui avait passé plus de temps à les élever que leurs nourrices, et qui avait agrémenté leurs enfances de rires et de chants qu'elles n'auraient jamais connu dans le palais froid et solennel de la famille royale.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on demandait aux jeunes héritières du trône, et elle avait juré que ses filles n'auraient pas à vivre la même enfance qu'avait connu sa femme. Elle-même n'était pas exempte de sacrifices, et avait par amour pour Regina vécu des années dans l'ombre, à régner avec elle en retrait, et Lexa l'en admirait beaucoup.

« Chérie, tu sais qu'il faut qu'on parle de ta mère » La voix d'Emma était douce, comme pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, et Lexa ne se laissa pas berner. «Laisse-moi te dire … »

« Ma je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais rien ne peut me convaincre que - »

« Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où elle m'a décoché une flèche ? »

« Une flèche ? Mère ? »

Lexa avait entendu les mille et une légendes de sa mère toute sa vie mais cette histoire-là ne lui disait rien, et à en croire son air satisfait, Emma le savait parfaitement. Le plaisir malin qu'elle prenait à regarder sa fille en silence alors que Lexa mourrait visiblement d'impatience finit par prendre fin quand elle se décida à commencer son histoire.

« Tu sais comment j'ai connu ta mère n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa la regarda avec incompréhension.

« A part le fait que c'était ta princesse ? Et qu'absolument toutes les amazones de Themyscira se connaissent, et encore plus tous les membres de la famille royale ? »

Devant le hochement de tête de la blonde, Lexa récita ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Tu étais capitaine de la garde personnelle de la reine Kora. La mère de … de Mère. »

« Exactement. J'ai fait ma formation militaire, mais au lieu de m'engager dans l'armée, où j'aurai sûrement une brillante carrière tu sais, j'ai choisi la protection intérieure. J'ai été petite garde de palais, sentinelle sur les remparts, puis lieutenant et enfin capitaine de la garde, puis en protection rapprochée au palais et enfin dans la garde personnelle de la reine. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa poussa un grognement. Elle avait été une princesse toute sa vie, et avait passé la moitié de son enfance à essayer de se défaire des gardes du corps que sa mère lui avait imposé et qui la suivaient dans tous les recoins de la ville.

« La sécurité de la famille royale avant tout. »

« Oh oui, tu sais de quoi je parle. » sourit Emma « Enfin à cette époque ce n'était pas la sécurité des princesses que je devais assurer, mais celle de la reine. Je ne connaissais Regina qu'en tant que ma future souveraine, et des quelques fois où nos chemins se croisaient au palais. D'ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire que je n'avais pas une très bonne opinion d'elle, elle était très hautaine et pas très drôle. »

« Elle a beaucoup changé depuis »

Le sourire d'Emma se barra en un trait sévère, mais elle ne reprit pas sa fille sur son insolence pour autant. « Regina était ce qu'elle était, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Et tu ne sais pas comment était sa mère ! Kora est devenue reine jeune, quelques années après la naissance de Thalestris, et elle n'a plus jamais été la même dès qu'elle est montrée sur le trône. Elle était dure, et rigide, et autoritaire, et parfois absolument invivable. Ce n'était pas facile pour ses filles. »

Emma tendit une main pour la plonger dans les boucles brunes de sa fille, et la replacer derrière son oreille.

« Kora avait beaucoup de défauts, mais ne pas se soucier de ses filles n'en était pas un. Le jour où elle a dû s'absenter de Themyscira pour venir en aide du roi Idoménée de Crète, qui s'était fait envahir par les barbares, elle m'a confié de rester derrière pour veiller sur la princesse. Elle m'avait donné la tâche de l'empêcher de sortir de l'enceinte des terres sacrées. »

« Pour sa sécurité » devina Lexa

« Bien sûr. Pas qu'elle en ait eu besoin, elle avait suivi la même formation que toi et chacune de tes sœurs, mais c'était le protocole »

« Ça l'est toujours »

« Je peux t'assurer que la protection rapprochée que nous t'avons imposée pendant ton enfance n'était rien comparé à ce qu'a subi Regina. J'étais avec elle jour et nuit, à surveiller tous ses entraînements, à l'empêcher de partir avec sa sœur comme elle le rêvait, et écarter tous les dangers d'elle. Tu imagines tout le bien qu'elle pensait de moi … »

« Et pas Thalestris ? »

« Thalestris n'était pas la princesse héritière, Regina l'était. C'était elle qui serait montée sur le trône si Kora n'était pas revenue, c'était sur elle que serait d'un seul coup retombé toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec le poste, et il était essentiel qu'elle soit capable de le faire, physiquement. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu l'avais empêché de monter à cheval pour être sure qu'elle ne tombe pas ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait » Lexa ouvrit des grands yeux, et Emma répondit d'un sourire satisfait. « Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque Lexa ! »

« Ça explique peut-être qui elle est aujourd'hui … »

Emma choisit d'ignorer le commentaire sarcastique, et de continuer à raconter.

« Ta mère ne supportait ni le confinement dans son palais ni ma présence, et a décidé d'y remédier à sa manière. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

Emma sourit à Lexa, et avança une main vers ses boucles brunes.

« Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses, tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » répéta Lexa

« Elle a fait le mur. Elle a eu la brillante idée de soudoyer une soldate des remparts une nuit, une pauvre petite qui était amoureuse d'elle et à qui elle a fait miroiter mille promesses, et elle s'est enfuie dans la nuit. »

« Elle a fait _quoi_ ? »

Lexa ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Sa mère la reine était la personne la plus stricte et consciencieuse qu'elle connaisse, et voilà qu'elle la découvrait en forte tête indisciplinée qui s'échappait des terres sacrées en pleine nuit malgré les interdictions. Le plus étonnant était sans doute de découvrir la vie qu'elle avait eu avant son mariage et de pouvoir imaginer un instant ses mères se détestant l'une l'autre.

« Ce n'était pas très compliqué, la moitié de Themyscira était amoureuse de ta mère, mais bien trop terrorisée pour oser l'aborder. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Toute la ville savait bien que Regina était en deuil de son amour de jeunesse morte lors d'une partie de chasse d'une flèche perdue » annonça paisiblement Emma

Lexa connaissait l'histoire, bien que sa mère ne lui en ai jamais parlé directement, mais ne pouvait de trouver étrange la désinvolture avec lequel la blonde évoquait le premier amour de sa femme. C'était dans ces moments que Lexa aurait souhaité avoir hérité le caractère détaché et léger de la blonde, et non l'esprit torturé de la reine.

« Ca n'empêchait pas les autres d'essayer »

« Mais si Mère les repoussait … »

« Elle était l'héritière du trône, la future reine. Celle qui parviendrait à obtenir ses faveurs avait toutes ses chances de devenir reine consort, regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Tu demanderas à ta sœur si c'est facile d'avoir des amis honnêtes ou des amours véritables en étant la princesse ainée, tiens. »

Lexa voulut rajouter que c'était tout aussi difficile en étant la princesse benjamine, mais se retint d'un commentaire qui la détournerait de connaitre la fin de l'histoire.

« Et tu l'as vue partir ? »

Emma nia de la tête. « Au petit matin quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre pour l'emmener déjeuner sous bonne escorte, elle avait disparu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je suis partie immédiatement à sa recherche. La reine m'avait confié une mission et j'avais failli à mon devoir, c'était à moi de laver mes fautes. Heureusement pour moi, et ne lui répète pas que je t'ai dit ça, elle a jamais été très douée pour l'orientation. Encore moins pour effacer ses traces, heureusement que t'as pas hérité ça d'elle … tu serais jamais allé très loin »

« Ma ! »

« Bref, je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, à la sortie de la ville. Je lui ai sommé avec ma plus grosse voix de rentrer immédiatement au palais et de bien vouloir arrêter de fuguer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas, jamais, qu'elle était très sérieuse et qu'elle me tuerait si il le fallait. Elle avait son arc bandé sur moi. »

Lexa en avait le souffle coupé.

« Et toi ? » « J'ai fait un pas en avant. Elle était ma princesse, mais je serai morte pour la reine si elle me l'avait demandé, et j'aurai veillé sur Regina jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pour cela que Kora m'a confié cette mission à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre … »

Emma sourit à Lexa, et prit bien soin de soutenir son regard pour continuer son discours, et ainsi être sûre de ne rien rater de sa réaction.

« Ta mère m'a décoché une flèche en pleine épaule. Elle savait très bien viser, elle ne m'aurait jamais atteint au cœur, mais elle m'a brisé l'articulation, et je me suis écroulée au sol comme une feuille morte. »

« C'est pour cela que tu ne tires plus jamais ? »

« Ma brillante carrière de tireuse à l'arc a été ruinée sur le champ ce jour-là, mais j'ai gagné autre chose »

« Oh pitié Ma … » protesta Lexa d'un air dégoût

« Oh non, pas ce à quoi tu penses » rit Emma « J'ai gagné le retour de Regina à Themyscira. Attention, elle ne s'est jamais excusée de toute sa vie, avec des mots tout du moins, mais elle l'a regretté immédiatement. Elle m'a tout de suite ramené au palais, et elle n'a plus tenté la moindre évasion. »

« Et vous vous êtes entendues à partir de là ? »

« Elle est venue me voir tous les jours au pôle médical, officiellement pour je continue à la surveiller alors qu'en vrai elle se sentait affreusement coupable, et tu connais la suite … »

Lexa roula des yeux, et tourna la tête vers le sol. Dans l'arène, les gardes aux tuniques bleues étaient parties, mais ses recrues s'entrainaient encore, et Alex avait du assez les épuiser pour que leurs mouvements lui paraissent maintenant plus lent.

« Si elle te parait dure, c'est parceque les règles auxquelles tu dois te plier sont essentielles pour la hiérarchie de notre société, mais ta mère ne veut que ta sécurité, et ton bien, Lexa. »

« Elle a de drôles de manière de le montrer »

« Lexa … »

Lexa se tourna vers la blonde, et s'excusa d'un regard, sans jamais prononcer les mots. Elle avait toujours communiqué facilement par regard avec sa mère, et celle-ci la connaissait assez bien pour décrypter les mots sous ses silences. Emma n'insista pas, et ne rajouta pas un mot de plus.

Les deux femmes restèrent en silence l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'au loin sur l'arène, Alex ne suspende l'entrainement et ne renvoie les recrues.

* * *

Lexa se regarda de bas en haut dans le reflet poli de son miroir en cuivre, et fronça des sourcils d'un air contrit.

« J'ai l'air ridicule »

« Tu as l'air parfaite » lui rétorqua sa sœur

Nikolae, qui avait promis qu'elle aiderait Lexa à sélectionner une tenue correcte pour l'évènement, s'était avérée en fin de compte plutôt inutile. Elle avait choisi de se vautrer sur la couche de sa sœur, la bouche pleine de figues, et de lancer ici et là des commentaires qui n'aidait en rien Lexa.

La brune commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Thalia, ou à Alexandra. La robe que lui avait amenée Thalia dévoilait trop de peau, et lui paraissait beaucoup trop inconfortable. On ne pouvait pas se battre dans ce genre de tenue absolument inutile et Lexa détestait la sensation d'étouffement que lui procurait la taille cintrée.

« Si tu gardes la mine renfrognée comme ça tu vas rester bloquée » dit Nikolae entre deux bouchées

« Et où est-ce que je range mon épée tu peux me le dire ? Il n'y a pas de poche ou d'endroit prévu dans cette robe. »

« Pas d'épée pour toi Lexa »

« Pas d'épée ? Il est hors de question que je me présente sans arme ! Je suis Commandante, et mes recrues seront là ! »

« D'accord, va pour une dague » concéda Nikolae « Mais une petite. Mère aura ta tête si tu viens en armure, on est en représentation ce soir »

« Quand est-ce qu'on ne l'est pas au juste ? »

Lexa fixa sa dague préférée sur sa cuisse d'une lanière de cuire, et redescendit le tissu soyeux de sa robe pour la recouvrir. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait besoin d'une arme sur elle pour se sentir sereine. Depuis les années qu'elle parcourait le monde et après avoir vu tout ce qu'il contenait de noir et sale, elle avait pris l'habitude de se mettre en garde au moindre bruit suspect, à ne dormir que d'un œil et à toujours, toujours, surveiller ses arrières. Elle était beaucoup trop guerrière pour son bien, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Arrête avec tes mouvements, tu vas faire craquer la robe ! »

Lexa arrêta de tourner dans tous les sens pour dévisager sa sœur, dont la position sur le lit n'avait rien de royal.

« D'accord, d'accord je ne bougerai plus, je suis prête. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant »

« Moi ? » Nikolae avala tout rond sa dernière figue, et sauta sur ses pieds « Je suis prête regarde ça ! »

« Ta robe est toute froissée ! »

« Oh ce n'est pas un problème ça »

Nikolae se mit à aplanir avec vigueur les plis de robe sous les yeux exaspérés de Lexa quand Thalia rentra en coup de vent dans la chambre.

« Enfin vous êtes là toutes les deux ! »

« Mais on n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ! » remarqua Nikolae

Thalia l'ignora pour se rapprocher de Lexa, et resserrer tout un tas de points sur sa robe et l'ajuster sur ses épaules.

« Magnifique, Alexandria. Magnifique. Et toi Nikolae, montre-moi ? »

Nikolae fit un pirouette sur elle-même, puis salua bien bas la vieille amazone, qui soupira très fort mais ne parvint pas à cacher son amusement.

« Bon ça ira … Heureusement que votre aînée est plus consciencieuse que vous deux réunies »

« Alex est prête ? »

« Et en tenue royale s'il vous plait. Vous, par contre … »

« Mais on a des robes ! »

« Je sais c'est un évènement exceptionnel. Mais je ne vois aucun signe de distinction entre n'importe quelle fille que je pourrai ramasser dans la rue, et vous ! Des princesses de sang royal ! Les joyaux de Themyscira ! »

Nikolae et Lexa s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Nous, des joyaux ? »

« Une fois que je vous aurai poli, oui, des joyaux »

Thalia leur posa dans les mains des bracelets en or qu'elle leur demanda d'enfiler, et alors qu'elles s'accomplissaient à la tâche, en profita pour passer derrière elle et attacher convenablement les cheveux de Nikolae et de réarranger les tresses de Lexa.

« Et maintenant mettez ça ! »

Une fois les couronnes de laurier qu'elle leur donna installés correctement sur leurs fronts, leurs bracelets en or sur leurs poignets et biceps et surtout, la bague de Lexa remise à sa juste place sur son doigt, Thalia hocha son consentement.

« Et maintenant dehors ! »

La vieille servante les traina hors de la chambre, et leur fit un petit signe de main alors qu'elles se retrouvaient dans le couloir.

« Et amusez vous bien ce soir ! »

« Bon, et bien je crois qu'on a plus que ça à faire de retrouver le joyau héritier, et d'aller nous montrer à cette petite soirée »

Elles trouvèrent Alex à l'entrée du palais, en grande tenue d'apparat. Tout comme elles, elle portait des bijoux en or et une couronne de laurier, et comme Regina, une fourrure sur l'épaule qui signalait son statut d'héritière du trône.

« En grande tenue hein ? » lui demanda Nikolae

« Une fois tous les deux ans, il faut bien » répondit Alex « Allons retrouver Mère, elle nous attend pour les sacrifices »

La grande plaine où avait toujours lieu les grands rassemblements de la sorte était splendide. Des grandes tables recouvertes des trophées de la chasse du jour entouraient un immense feu de bois que réalimentaient quelques jeunes servantes, et déjà on y riait, on y chantait, et on y jouait de la lyre et de la flûte.

Il était rare de voir toutes les amazones de Themyscira sans leurs cuirasses et leurs casques à plumes, mais ce soir, toutes portaient de belles parures et de coiffures élaborées, et toutes parlaient en grand bruit de l'expédition du lendemain.

Une fois ses filles arrivés à ses côtes, Regina mit fin au brouhaha d'un simple lever de main, et attendit que le calme soit complet pour énoncer un bref discours et entamer les sacrifices aux dieux. Une fois les dieux honorés et rassasiés, la reine déclara ouvert le banquet et permit à ses amazones d'entamer la célébration.

Les trois sœurs avaient accompli toutes les tâches officielles que leur mère attendait d'elles, avaient parlé aux bonnes personnes et remercié chacune de leur participation, et leurs devoirs en tant que princesses étaient tous accomplis.

Bientôt, Nikolae abandonna ses sœurs pour aller retrouver la grande blonde avec qui elle avait échangé des politesses dans l'après-midi, et Alex et Lexa se retrouvèrent toutes les deux face au feu.

Les tables pleines de nourriture avaient été délaissées pour aller danser autour du feu, et toutes avaient l'air de bien s'amuser sous l'œil bienveillant de leur reine, et sans doute le regard lointain des dieux.

De l'autre côté du grand feu de bois, Clarke était en pleine discussion avec une autre guérisseuse, une protégée d'Abigail que Lexa connaissait de loin, et qu'elle faisait très mal semblant d'apprécier. Si il lui était toujours agréable de voir Clarke rire et s'amuser, il était beaucoup trop douloureux pour Lexa de la voir rire avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui plaisait visiblement beaucoup et qui n'était pas elle.

« Tu as une rage de dents ? » demanda Alex en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

Lexa poussa un soupir. La couronne de laurier sur sa tête pesait lourd, aussi lourd que celle recouverte d'or sur la tête de Regina, et elle aurait bien l'enlever et la jeter au feu, ce qui bien sur était impossible sans créer un accident diplomatique.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu grinces des dents depuis la fin du discours de Mère, comme tu fais à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'énerve »

Des mois entiers d'absence et pourtant Alex lisait en elle aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Lexa ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et même si elle ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute, devoir toujours être sincère avec sa sœur aînée était à la fois une bénédiction et une calamité.

« Il n'y a rien qui ne m'énerve. »

« Rien du tout ? » poursuivit tranquillement Alex « Même pas cette cérémonie, ou la discussion que tu as eu avec mère ? Ou Kyra là-bas qui a accaparé Clarke et ne veut plus la relâcher ? »

Lexa haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours sur le feu et les filles autour.

Alex regarda sa sœur longuement, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle en savait assez, depuis assez de temps, pour juger bon de quand intervenir et quand rester sur le côté. De plus, Clarke était visiblement en train de saluer Kyra, et de contourner le grand brasier pour se rendre vers elle, et malgré son rôle de grande sœur qu'elle prenait très à cœur, Alex n'aurait jamais embarrassé Lexa devant la blonde.

« Princesse ! » la salua Clarke d'une révérence profonde, ses yeux pétillants dans ceux d'Alex

« Tu t'amuses Clarke ? » lui demanda la générale dans un sourire

« Beaucoup » sourit Clarke, qui tourna la tête vers Lexa et lui offrir un grand sourire « Je m'amuserai encore plus si, princesse, vous m'accorderiez cette danse »

Lexa parut très étonnée, mais se reprit aussitôt.

« Je ne danse pas. »

« S'il te plait ? » Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté en mimant une moue triste et Lexa, incapable de lui résister, finit par accepter avec mauvaise grâce.

« Une seule danse ! »

« Oui, oui ! »

Clarke traina Lexa par la main jusqu'à l'endroit où les joueuses de flûte et de lyre égayaient l'air de leur musique entrainante, et la fit tourbillonner sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que la commandante ne se déride un peu, et ne s'autorise à rire avec elle.

Alex les regarda toutes les deux un instant, Nikolae avec sa grande blonde et Lexa dans les bras de Clarke, et balada son regard sur les Amazones autour d'elles. L'une d'entre elle attira tout de suite son regard, et même si Alex décida de tourner la tête pour essayer de se concentrer sur un point indécis à l'horizon, son envie de regarder vers elle était plus forte.

Après un moment penser à tenter de se raisonner en vain, Alex finit par se lever et se diriger vers celle qui, malgré tous ses efforts les plus persistant, ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit.

« Alors on ne danse pas ? »

Maggie leva vers elle, et tapa sur sa poitrine en un salut militaire qu'Alex lui rendit aussitôt, par habitude.

« Générale. Je suis de service cette nuit, je ne peux pas danser. »

Alex se rangea aux côtés de Maggie, qui portait sa tenue bleue de capitaine de la garde sans toutes fois ses protections ou son casque.

« Tout va bien niveau sécurité ? On ne sait jamais, si un troupeau de centaures sauvages auraient décidé de nous envahir cette nuit » lança Alex d'un ton tranquille

Quelqu'un d'innocent n'aura sans doute pas entendu la pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, mais Maggie s'était endurcie à ce genre de remarques venant de la part de sa princesse, et ne lui offrit pas la satisfaction de la moindre réaction.

Rester de glace et ne pas montrer à quel point les réflexions d'Alex l'horripilaient était la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

« Princesse, je sais que vous ne nous prenez pas au sérieux, ni toi ni tes sœurs, mais la sécurité de la reine et par extension la vôtre doit être assurée constamment pour votre bien. Et oui, quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, nous sommes prêtes à l'affronter. »

Alex ignora l'utilisation délibérée du princesse, qui était purement gratuit, et hocha la tête.

« Me voilà rassurée alors. »

« Et toi Générale, tu ne danses pas ? Je ne vois pas de bleu dans ta robe qui indiquerait que tu nous joignes dans la garde ce soir »

C'était de bonne guerre, Alex du le reconnaitre, et elle inclina la tête de l'autre côté pour que Maggie ne voit pas son air amusé.

Clarke et Lexa avaient fini de danser et discutaient entre elles – ou plutôt Lexa écoutait Clarke parler avec de l'admiration dans ses yeux – et Nikolae n'était plus visible nulle part.

Megaloppe avait les bras autour de Dione, sa fiancée, et les faisait toutes les deux se balancer au son de la musique qui s'était fait plus douce. Ici et là, d'autres Amazones dansaient encore Aspasia et Danae, et Loukia et Rachel, et Rebecca et Kloe, et tant d'autres qu'elle ne pouvait toutes les compter.

De sa place, Alex ne pouvait pas apercevoir la reine mais elle ne doutait pas qu'Emma avait réussi à l'entrainer dans un coin discret pour l'arracher à ses responsabilités royale un instant et profiter de sa femme.

Oui, toutes s'amusaient et fêtaient avec joie l'expédition du lendemain, mettant de côté pour un instant leurs envies permanentes de guerre et de violence. Maggie du remarquer le regard prévenant d'Alex sur son peuple, ou deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête, car elle ne resta pas en silence bien longtemps.

« L'expédition de demain comptera un grand nombre de participantes, il semble. Tu auras du travail à les surveiller toutes. »

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Alex « Et devrais-je avoir te surveiller toi, Capitaine ? »

Maggie offrit à sa Générale un regard confondu, et se reprit aussitôt d'un redressement de dos et d'un haut port de tête.

« Tu ne me verras pas sur la ligne de départ demain, Générale. »

« Tu ne participes pas à l'expédition ? »

« L'expédition est pour celles qui veulent des enfants, Générale. »

Alex cessa tout de suite son tour d'horizon pour reporter son attention sur Maggie. Il n'y avait plus de moquerie dans sa voix, plus de petit ton rigolard et léger. La capitaine de la garde parlait vrai, et elle le savait. La moindre des choses pour Alex était de lui rendre le même niveau de franchise.

« Et tu ne veux pas de filles ? »

Maggie haussa des épaules.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes projets du moment en tout cas. Peut-être jamais. »

Alex laissa un instant de réflexion, se demandant si elle devait relancer Maggie sur leur concours d'ego permanent, et finit par choisir la voix de l'honnêteté.

« Je ne vais pas à l'expédition cette année non plus. »

« Mais tu veux des enfants. »

Alex plongea ses yeux dans les orbites brunes de Maggie, et se laissa pour la première fois apercevoir derrière la rivale la femme qu'elle était – ses rêves, ses doutes, ses désirs.

« Certaines n'ont pas le choix. »

« Oh mais au contraire. Toi, tu es l'héritière, les mêmes règles ne s'appliquent pas à toi. La question est de savoir ce que tu veux toi, Princesse. »

Alex n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir en profondeur aux mots de Maggie. La capitaine de la garde s'était dressée sur ses pieds d'un seul coup pour courber l'échine en une profonde révérence, et elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi quand une figure couronnée se fit reconnaitre dans la lumière.

« Ma reine » la salua Maggie

« Margarita » sourit diplomatiquement Regina « Tout se passe bien ? »

« Tout se passe au mieux ma reine »

« M'en voilà ravie. Alexandra, veux-tu venir avec moi un instant ? »

Alex prit congé de Maggie d'un hochement de tête, et partit tout de suite derrière sa mère, qui s'était éloignée à grands pas. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du feu où les danseuses ne s'emblaient jamais vouloir arrêter leur folle chorégraphie, assez loin pour être hors de portée d'oreille, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Tu auras du travail demain, Alexandra. Plus de trois cents filles se sont portées volontaires pour participer à l'expédition »

« Et je les ramènerai toutes saines et sauves à Themyscira »

Regina hocha de la tête. Sa couronne en or brillait avec le reflet du feu et envoyait des scintillements au sol à chacun de ses mouvements.

"Méfie-toi, dans le monde des hommes. Certaines d'entre elles ont besoin de se défouler ailleurs qu'à l'entrainement, et des hommes, tout aussi forts et puissants qu'ils croient être, pourraient tout à fait leur offrir une bonne occasion de passer la colère qui s'accumule ici depuis trop de temps"

« Il n'y aura pas de débordements, Mère. J'y veillerai »

Regina sourit à sa fille, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai confiance en toi, ma fille. Je sais que tu feras tout pour respecter la loi des dieux, et éviter tout conflit. La dernière chose que nous voulons est déclencher une guerre avec les hommes »

« Voilà près de cent ans que nous n'avons pas eu de guerre, mère »

« Parceque nous en sommes interdites, tu le sais comme moi »

Alex acquiesça d'un hochement de tête presque douloureux.

Les amazones s'étaient vu interdire leur coutume ancestrale de ravager les villages voisins en quête de bagarre facile et de recherche de mâles reproducteurs à la fin de la guerre de Troie.

Les rumeurs courraient que le Dieu des Enfers lui-même, le grand Hadès, après avoir vu les Champs-Elysées soudainement se remplir de soldats plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée s'en était plein à son frère aîné. Zeus, lui-même las de dix ans de guerre et de milliers de morts inutiles, s'était entretenu avec Menalippe, fille de Penthesilea, et reine des Amazones à l'époque. Il lui avait sommé d'arrêter leurs coutumes barbares, et de mettre désormais leur talent au combat au service des hommes. Les amazones défendraient la vie humaine plutôt que d'y mettre fin à présent, et devraient se plier à la volonté divine sous peine de voir leur immortalité relative s'envoler. La reine Menalippe avait accepté à contre cœur, en restant intraitable sur le fait que quiconque franchirait le sol sacré de Themyscira serait considéré comme un ennemi des Amazones, et exécuté sur place.

Les amazones, peuple guerrier dont le sang noble du dieu de la guerre coulait dans les veines de ses reines, n'avaient plus le droit à la guerre. Toutes les descendantes de Penthesilea avaient emmené leurs armées à des guerres où elles y avaient été conviées presque comme des invités, sans jamais les déclencher elles-mêmes et toujours dans le but de venir en aide à un roi ou un prince qui le leur demandait. Regina était la dernière reine à avoir mené des troupes à une bataille, une vraie.

Cent ans auparavant, Zeus avait interdit leur participation en grand groupe sous l'excuse qu'elles étaient bien trop supérieures aux hommes qu'elles affrontaient, créant un déséquilibre profond à chaque bataille, et les quelques générales qui partaient au champ de bataille étaient priées de le faire en comité restreint. Seules l'élite de l'armée, les soldates gradées ou les plus méritantes, partaient en petit groupe participer aux guerres des hommes, soulevant derrière elles dans les rangs des simples mortels des chuchotements et des murmures qui ne faisaient qu'ajouter de la grandeur à leur légende.

La grande armée sortait de moins en moins de l'enceinte de Themyscira, se cantonnant à leur arène d'entrainement et leurs grandes pistes, et bientôt, la plupart des soldates qui la composait n'avait jamais vu de près ou de loin la réalité d'un champ de bataille. Dans l'esprit de Regina tout comme dans celui de ses filles cependant, la guerre n'était jamais loin et reviendrait toutes les hanter un jour.

« Le jour où la guerre reviendra nous seront prêtes, mère » dit Alex, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de sa mère « Mais ce ne sera pas demain. »

Regina se laissa un temps de réponse, préférant détourner ses yeux de ses gens pour observer le regard dévoue sa fille aîné sur eux, et serra son épaule.

« Tu seras reine, un jour Alexandra. Tu règneras sur Themyscira et tu seras la souveraine des Amazones qui y résident. Si ce jour-là la guerre vient, je ne doute pas que tu sauras les guider mieux que personne. »

Alex avait entendu ce genre de phrases depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et avait toujours été consciente du poids sur ses épaules et de ce que sa communauté attendait d'elle.

En regardant sa mère s'éloigner pour retrouver Emma cependant, la voyant disparaitre dans la foule d'amazones en train de rire et de s'éclaffer à voix haute, elle ne pouvait de se répéter les mots dans tête, encore et encore. Ils ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi lourds.


	4. Dire Au Revoir

Les bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant et des percussions métalliques étaient presque recouverts entièrement par la voix d'Alexandra, qui hurlait des ordres sur les jeunes recrues si fort qu'on l'entendait sûrement de l'autre côté des terres sacrées.

Lexa, assise en hauteur sur les gradins de l'arène, les regardait faire sans cacher son amusement. Elle avait laissé Alex s'occuper du premier entraînement du matin de ses recrues malgré son retour récent car elle savait parfaitement qu'hurler sur des jeunes Amazones et se faire la main sur elles avait un effet particulièrement relaxant sur sa sœur ainée, et qu'Alex en avait bien besoin en ce moment.

Il y avait quelque chose qui chagrinait sa sœur ainée, elle s'en était bien rendu compte, mais quant à savoir quoi, Alex serait muette comme une tombe, et Nikolae n'en saurait sûrement rien. Elle aurait bien proposé à leur deuxième sœur de se joindre à elle, mais Nikolae était de nouveau aux abonnées absentes, trop occupée à courir la jupette en cuir d'une quelconque fille certainement, et si il y avait bien une chose que Lexa avait en horreur, c'était de surprendre sa sœur en plein ébat, ce qui était arrivé bien trop de fois par le passé et dont elle essayait encore de supprimer les souvenirs de sa mémoire.

« Encore ! »

La voix d'Alex était dure mais ferme, et les recrues qu'elle entrainait depuis deux mois avaient toutes bien compris que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Dans quelques heures, l'expédition aurait lieu et celles qui avaient plus de vingt-cinq ans et étaient volontaires auraient le droit de s'y rendre, mais la générale ne tolèrerait aucun relâchement.

« C'est moi qui décide de la fin de votre entrainement et aucune d'entre vous ne partira à l'expédition tant que je ne l'y aurai pas autorisée ! » vociféra Alex « On reprend ! Saisissez toutes vos lances ! »

Les recrues obéirent, et Lexa retint un nouveau sourire. Sa sœur était véritablement déchainée, et même si elle n'en apprendrait pas la raison, elle appréciait fortement de la voir se défouler de la sorte.

Contrairement aux apparences, Alex était souvent trop renfermée sur elle-même pour son propre bien, et il fallait parfois la pousser à bout, physiquement, pour la faire sortir de sa coquille. Elle n'était jamais aussi vraie que sur son cheval ou avec une lance à la main, en pleine action ou en plein tir. Lexa pouvait comprendre le sentiment.

« Elle est en forme aujourd'hui » commenta une voix enjoué derrière Lexa

La brune ne détourna pas la tête, se contentant de se décaler légèrement pour laisser sa sœur s'assoir dans un bruit sourd à côté d'elle.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec hier tu penses ? »

Nikolae haussa des épaules.

« Non. Je sais que Mère est allé lui parler, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude … plutôt avec tout à l'heure »

« Mais Alex ne participe pas à l'expédition cette année ? »

« Non, mais elle les accompagne. Et elle n'aime pas ça »

« Pourquoi elle y va alors ? »

Nikolae lança un regard entendu à Lexa, qui comprit aussitôt et grogna.

« Mère … »

« Elle n'a pas tort, si Alex doit devenir reine un jour, elle doit bien comprendre d'où on vient non ? »

Lexa n'était pas de son avis.

« Tu prendras toujours la défense de Mère parceque tu es sa préférée ! »

« C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. »

« Pourquoi elle veut toujours te garder près d'elle et m'envoyer moi au loin ? »

« Et pourquoi elle t'a nommée recruteuse à ton avis ? »

Lexa s'apprêtait à rouler des yeux et dire à sa sœur d'arrêter de mentir quand le regard de sa sœur croisa le sien, et l'espace d'une simple seconde, ce qu'elle y lu lui coupa la parole. Nikolae disait vrai.

« Non, non, Mère n'y est pour rien » se reprit Lexa « C'est Ma qui l'y a forcé ».

Nikolae avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui on venait de faire avaler une couleuvre de force. Ce qu'elle savait, elle n'aurait pas visiblement pas du le révéler, mais elle n'était pas fille à ne pas assumer ses paroles.

« Non Lexa, c'est ce qu'elle t'a laissé croire. C'est Mère qui t'a proposé au conseil quand Theopoúla est morte, pas Ma. »

Lexa nia tout de suite de la tête avec véhémence. Elle était devenue recruteuse il y a environ quarante ans, quand l'Amazone – Commandante de l'armée de la reine tout comme elle – qui était en poste avait eu l'honneur funeste de mourir en couches. Après un conseil avec ses générales et ses lieutenants, la reine avait décidé de lui offrir le poste, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec estime.

Le titre de recruteuse était un poste capital auprès des Amazones, mais pas un qu'elle avait chercher à obtenir d'une quelconque manière.

Ni elle ni ses sœurs ne s'étaient servies de leur ascendance royale pour monter en grade dans l'armée, et elle savait que jamais sa mère n'aurait pas fait pression sur ses générales pour les favoriser d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Ses galons, elle les avait obtenus en grimpant les échelles comme n'importe quel soldat, et elle ne les avait volés à personne. Elle était fière de son titre de commandante, et elle était fière de ce poste.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander cependant si l'idée de la nommer au poste n'avait pas été glissée aux oreilles de la reine par Emma elle-même, dans l'espoir de forcer sa dernière à rentrer à Themyscira au moins quelques mois par an entre ses nombreuses missions à l'étranger. C'était bien le style d'Emma. Mais que Regina, qui l'envoyait en mission aux quatre coin du monde pour ne pas avoir sous ses yeux le rappel de ses échecs, aurait pu d'elle-même proposer son nom au conseil elle ne voulait pas y croire.

« Non tu te trompes. Mère ne m'a proposé au conseil, c'était Ma. »

Nikolae n'insista pas.

« Alex va les épuiser avant même qu'elle ne puisse participer à leur première expédition » remarqua-elle « Aucune d'entre elle ne sera en état d'attirer du mâle »

Lexa adopta une moue dégoutée dès que le mot _mâle_ quitta ses lèvres, ce qui égaya assez Nikolae pour l'encourager à poursuivre d'un ton réjoui.

« Heureusement, moi, je suis en pleine forme et c'est dommage que je ne participe pas cette fois-ci parceque crois-moi, j'aurai largement assez d'endurance, et - »

« Ca suffit, je vais rejoindre Alex ! »

Lexa se leva vite pour retrouver la générale au centre de l'arène, suivie près par Nikolae qui continuait à débiter des idioties sans nom. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine d'Alex, qui était dos à elle et avait aligné les recrues en ligne droite face à elle, et faisait maintenant un signe de main pour en appeler une à sortir du rang.

« Loukia ! »

La blonde se dépêcha de sortir de sa place, et de se mettre au garde à vous devant sa générale.

« Loukia, tu es la seule concentrée parmi ce tas de chiffes molles, dis à tes camarades ce qu'on attend d'une bonne recrue ! »

« L'obéissance et la rigueur, Générale ! »

« Exactement. Et je ne vois ni l'un ni l'autre aujourd'hui ! Je suis à deux doigts d'indiquer à la reine que ce manque de respect envers les règles de son armée est ce qui coûtera votre présence à l'expédition ! »

La phrase entraîna une série de grognements à peine dissimulés dans les rangs, ce qui était exactement la réaction qu'attendait la générale.

« Ah vous n'êtes pas contente ? Offrez-moi le meilleur de vous-même, deux par deux, et les meilleures d'entre vous auront peut-être la chance de participer »

Les recrues se scindèrent aussitôt en de multiples paires pour s'affronter en hurlant des cris de guerre, et alors que Loukia allait les rejoindre, Alex posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Loukia est-ce que tu participes à l'expédition ? »

« En tant qu'accompagnatrice seulement, Générale. »

« Tu viens pour me tenir compagnie ? » demanda Alex sur le ton de la blague

« Je te suivrai partout » reprit Loukia, sérieuse « Je mourrai pour toi générale ! Pour toi aussi Commandante » rajouta elle en apercevant Lexa dans le dos de sa sœur

Alex, qui n'en demandait pas tant, hocha de la tête et désigna une recrue sans partenaire d'un coup de menton.

« Va les rejoindre »

Loukia la salua, et se mêla vite aux combattantes pour reprendre son entrainement. Les deux sœurs qui étaient en retrait firent un pas en avant pour entourer Alex, Nikolae à sa gauche et Lexa à sa droite, et ensemble, les trois observèrent avec attention le groupe de jeunes amazones qui, comme l'avait demandé leur générale, donnaient le meilleur d'elles-mêmes dans les duels.

« Tu vas vraiment laisser seulement les meilleures participer ? » demanda Nikolae

« Bien sûr que non, Mère aurait ma tête sur un plateau si je privais les volontaires de leur première expédition »

« Alors pourquoi leur faire peur de la sorte ? » demanda innocemment Nikolae

Alex et Lexa s'échangèrent un regard amusé, et se tournèrent vers la rousse avec de grands sourires aux lèvres.

« Où est le plaisir si on leur dit la vérité ? » rit Lexa

Nikolae secoua la tête, ignorant les rires à peine dissimulés de ses deux sœurs.

« Parfois je me demande si je suis la seule saine d'esprit de cette famille »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas toi c'est Lexa » lui sourit Alex

« Lexa n'est pas du tout plus saine d'esprit que moi ! »

« Lexa est bien plus posée et réfléchie que toi. »

« Lexa est juste là ! » interrompit Lexa, sentant que cette petite discussion pourrait encore durer longtemps « Alex, il va être l'heure de sonner le départ, regarde le soleil »

Alex leva le nez vers le ciel. Regina avait ordonné que l'expédition prendrait place quand l'astre lumineux du dieu Hélios aurait sa place au point le plus haut de la voute céleste, ce qui arriverait dans quelques moments à peine.

« Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de les faire monter … » soupira Alex « Recrues ! »

Toutes s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur mouvement, et pour la première fois, prirent réellement compte que leurs trois princesses étaient face à elles, à les regarder s'entrainer. Alex se tourna vers Lexa, lui donnant les pleins pouvoirs sur cette annonce-ci.

« Recrues, selon le rapport détaillé que j'ai reçu de votre Générale, il me semble que vous avez pris à cœur votre entrainement et votre formation. Vous avez l'autorisation, pour celles qui le désirent, de vous rendre à l'expédition. Allez vous purifier et rendez vous au temple d'Arès, où aura lieu notre départ. »

Toutes partirent sans demander leur reste, et les trois sœurs restèrent un moment seules dans l'arène trop vaste pour elles, avant de décider à partir elles aussi.

* * *

Un rugissement profond se faisait entendre dans tous les rues de la ville, profond, guttural, et dans chaque maison, on se préparait à l'action.

Themyscira était en exaltation totale, et le palais ne différenciait pas des autres.

Les trois filles de la reine Regina s'étaient préparées comme les autres, avaient enfilés leurs armures reluisantes et leurs longues capes, et avaient suivi leur mère jusqu'au temple d'Arès où déjà piaffaient d'impatience les quelques trois cents cavalières participantes.

Le soleil au plus haut point dans le ciel brillait de toute sa puissance au-dessus du temple d'Arès, le seul temple destiné à un dieu de sexe mâle de Themyscira. Sur la terre sacrée des amazones, on priait tous les dieux de l'Olympe, mais on ne vouait un culte qu'aux déesses ou à Arès, et il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'autres dieux mâles de s'en voir offensé.

Les amazones ne répondaient pas aux lois des hommes, et leurs rites étaient différents des leurs, à commencer par la tradition ancestrale qui avait lieu en ce jour. Il n'y avait pas plus sacré pour les Amazones que la grande expédition pour aller repeupler chez les villages voisins qui prenait place tous les deux ans, pendant deux jours et deux nuits, et qui avait fait leur réputation dans toutes les grandes villes de Grèce.

Les lois étaient strictes, et lors du conseil exceptionnel qui avait eu lieu ce matin au palais entre la reine et ses guerrières les plus gradées, Regina les avait rappelées d'une voix stricte.

On ne tuait pas les femmes comme on le faisait autrefois, et on ne s'approchait pas des enfants. Le seul but de l'expédition était de s'unir avec les hommes, et de perpétuer la lignée des Amazones. Quiconque désobéirait aux ordres en payerait chèrement les conséquences.

Certaines Amazones peu désireuses de produire descendance, ou plutôt de s'unir avec un homme pour pouvoir y arriver, accompagneraient les autres en renfort et veilleraient au bon déroulement de l'opération.

Alexandra de Themyscira faisait partie de celles-là.

Pas une seule fois depuis une cinquantaine d'années n'avait-elle participé à l'expédition dans le but de s'unir à un homme, et si elle l'avait fait au début quand elle l'était encore une recrue, la simple idée de se joindre à ses amies dans les tavernes où elles se rendraient pour rencontrer leur futurs soupirants d'une nuit lui tordait le ventre.

Elle avait pourtant cru sincèrement pouvoir trouver son bonheur lors de ses premières expéditions. Elle avait tout fait pour. Les hommes qu'elle avait choisis auraient tout à fait pu convenir à être le géniteur de la future souveraine de Themyscira, mais aucun n'avait réellement retenu son attention plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ce qu'elle prenait pour du désir n'était qu'un sens aigu du devoir, et avait mis en pause sa participation. Elle y retournerait un jour, évidemment. Elle devait donner une descendance au trône, elle voulait le faire.

Lexa, elle, n'y avait participé qu'une seule fois, l'année de ses vingt-cinq ans soit l'âge que requérait la loi pour participer aux expéditions, et l'expérience lui avait suffi.

Seule Nikolae y participait encore de temps en temps, mais ses raisons étaient peu louables – elle trouvait en effet amusant de suivre sa conquête du moment jusque dans le lit d'un homme pour passer avec la nuit avec les deux, et repartir le lendemain avec l'Amazone sous le bras et un clin d'œil pour le pauvre innocent qui ne réaliserait jamais l'exceptionnelle étendue de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Aucune de ses sœurs n'étaient dans son champ de vision, même si elle se doutait bien qu'elles n'étaient toutes les deux pas très loin, et elle se préoccupait pas d'elle, présumant qu'elle les reverrait toutes les deux avant le départ du convoi.

Pour l'instant, la Générale se contentait de passer entre les rangs, les bras croisés, la tête haute. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtit sa grande armure de Générale, celle-là même qu'elle portait autrefois quand elle participait encore aux guerres des hommes, et sur ses longs cheveux cuivrés resplendissait le casque à longs crins noirs qui avait un jour appartenu à sa tante Thalestris.

Ses yeux déviant légèrement de leur cible fixe au loin auraient pu laisser croire qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule, mais son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Elle ne montrerait rien, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de tout le monde.

De l'autre côté de la plaine, Lexa était d'une humeur exécrable et le laissait savoir à qui était à portée de voix pour l'entendre. Elle avait réuni ses recrues volontaires en cercle pour ensuite leur hurler dessus copieusement – ce qu'elle appelait préparer leur première expédition - et les avait laissé partir après leur avoir toutes fait répéter une par une les lois qui s'appliquaient sur elles lors de leur petite sortie.

Elles étaient maintenant au garde à vous devant elle sous le soleil de plomb et la lourde chaleur, à attendre l'ordre qui les ferait partir à la rencontre de ces hommes dont on leur avait tant parlé et qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu, et Lexa les fit tenir la position un bon bout de temps avant de leur faire signe de monter leurs chevaux et de rejoindre leurs ainées dans les rangs. Elles partirent toutes au petit trot, certaines ne pouvant cacher leur excitation, et allèrent se placer au fond de l'escadron.

Lexa voulait leur tourner le dos pour ne pas avoir à observer leur départ, mais une force invisible la forçait à rester face au groupe, les bras croisés dans le dos, le visage sans expression. Elles étaient plus de trois cents, et pourtant pour elle, une seule se démarquait tant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir qu'elle.

La vision de Clarke dans les rangs lui soulevait le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à sa volonté d'y participer.

A vrai dire c'était faux – elle aurait pu s'imposer, jeter un ordre que Clarke n'aurait pas pu refuser à sa Princesse et lui interdire de partir, mais à quoi bon ? Elles n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de rapport, et ne l'auraient jamais.

Clarke partirait avec l'expédition de cette année, et comme toujours, Lexa l'attendrait. Elle passerait les deux jours et deux nuits à venir à passer le temps sur son cheval ou sur la piste d'entrainement, essayant d'oublier Clarke et les autres en défoulant son trop plein de sentiments, et quand la troupe reviendrait, elle les accueillerait toutes avec le même détachement feint qu'elle affichait depuis toujours. Clarke et Nikolae lui raconteraient leur nuit avec des étoiles plein les yeux – Alex si elle en faisait partie ne dirait pas un mot, les yeux vides – et la vie reprendrait son cours.

Lexa l'avait déjà vécu des dizaines de fois dans le passé, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cette fois-ci soit différente.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la crainte que Clarke trouve un homme là-bas, comme le faisaient un certain nombre d'entre elles, et qu'elle choisisse de rester avec lui plutôt que de rentrer à Themyscira. Ça avait failli arriver il y a une plusieurs dizaines d'années, avec un petit brun aux yeux doux qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Clarke à tel point qu'elle était retournée le voir lors d'expéditions trois fois de suite, et que Lexa avait détesté avec férocité sans jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Plus d'une fois, Lexa avait failli prendre son cheval et se rendre dans la tribu de l'homme pour la mettre à sac, et plus d'une fois, Alex l'en avait empêché. Lexa n'avait aucun droit sur Clarke, et massacrer des innocents par pure esprit de jalousie n'était pas digne d'une Amazone, et encore moins d'une Princesse.

Au bout de six ans, à la dernière expédition que Clarke avait fait pour le voir, elle n'était pas rentrée au bout des deux jours avec les autres. Elle était partie avec l'intention de lui révéler qu'elle était une Amazone, et si sa réaction y était favorable, aurait été prête à sacrifier son immortalité pour lui.

Et Lexa était partie de Themyscira en faisant le vœu ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Elle y était cependant revenue après de nombreux mois, l'absence de ses sœurs créant un trop grand vide dans sa vie pour être comblé d'une quelconque manière, et avait eu la grande surprise d'être accueillie aux portes de la ville par Clarke en personne.

Clarke lui avait ensuite raconté en pleurant à moitié dans ses bras sa mésaventure. Elle avait retrouvé le brun aux yeux doux sur le point de se marier, et après une dernière semaine à ses côtés, Clarke l'avait laissé partir.

Quand Lexa l'avait réconfortée, elle n'avait pu laisser une partie d'elle de se sentir ravie, et immensément soulagée de la disparition de ce rival distant. Le retour de Clarke avait plus ou moins correspondu avec sa nomination au poste de recruteuse, lui donnant une raison supplémentaire de rentrer régulièrement à Themyscira, et plus personne n'avait parlé du brun aux yeux doux dès lors.

Lexa avait naïvement cru ne plus avoir à se méfier des hommes et à redouter que l'un d'entre eux viendrait lui arracher la seule qu'elle avait jamais aimé jusqu'à ce jour. Et maintenant elle était là, dans sa plus belle armure de Commandante, à devoir offrir des grandes salutations et des sourires forcés de circonstance qui creusait chacun un peu plus la déchirure de son cœur.

Elle n'aurait pas la force d'accompagner l'expédition. Elle n'aurait peut-être même pas la force de les regarder partir. Sentant des larmes de rage lui piquer le coin des yeux, Lexa tourna les talons et se mit à la recherche de ses sœurs.

Seule des trois filles de la reine à n'avoir jamais vu aucun inconvénient à participer aux expéditions – et à y participer activement – Nikolae se baladait entre les rangs d'une manière beaucoup plus détendue que ses sœurs. Elle lançait des grivoiseries ici et là, caressait les museaux des bêtes, donnait des recommandations peu répétables, et n'oubliait pas de rajouter quelques détails qui faisaient rougir celles pour qui l'expédition était la première.

Sans sa cape bleue et son casque tout aussi luisant que celui de ses sœurs, personne n'aurait pu savoir que cette amazone au comportement si peu recommandable était une capitaine de l'armée, en représentation officielle en tant que membre de la famille royale et deuxième prétendante au trône.

Si sa mère la reine l'avait aperçue de sa place, elle avait jugé que le jour exceptionnel pouvait bien permettre quelques entorses au règlement, et n'était pas venue faire rectifier le comportement léger de sa fille. Elle-même avait monté sa fidèle jument noire, bien qu'elle ne participerait pas l'expédition, et regardait face à elle ses amazones, son peuple, s'impatienter de plus en plus à l'idée de partir.

Les expéditions la mettaient toujours en joie, peut-être grâce aux souvenirs qu'elles évoquaient. Si elle préférait oublier toutes ces double nuits qu'elle avait passé dans les bras d'hommes malgré sa répulsion, les grossesses qui en avaient résulté avaient compté parmi les grands moments de sa vie, et elle n'en aurait jamais pu en regretter aucune d'entre elles.

A ses côtés, Emma observait la troupe de cavalières avec les mêmes yeux ravis et fiers, son sourire en coin toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Les expéditions n'étaient pourtant pas des souvenirs heureux dans son esprit. Avant leur mariage, elle avait participé presque religieusement à chaque expédition sans pourtant jamais parvenir à rentrer à Themyscira avec l'espoir d'un enfant dans le ventre, puis il avait fallu voir Regina partir rejoindre le monde des hommes à grand galop en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle ferait là-bas, et supporter l'idée d'inconnus qui mettraient ses mains sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. Regina lui racontait tout le lendemain, lui avouant d'une voix tremblante quel homme elle avait choisi comme géniteur de leurs enfants, et celà la rassurait un peu, lui donnant presque l'impression qu'elle avait été avec elle.

Tout cela était loin derrière elles, maintenant. Regina n'avait plus rejoint l'expédition depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse d'Alexandria, et Emma pouvait faire ses adieux aux participantes sans avoir à se ronger les sangs tout le long de leur absence.

La reine et sa reine consort souriaient ainsi fièrement à leur sujettes, comprenant les sensations de chaque amazone participante ou non, et s'adressant ici et là quelques regards souriant. Alex n'eut aucun mal à les retrouver, et leur adressa son salut puis se rangea aux côtés de Regina.

« Elles sont prêtes, Mère »

« Très bien, nous allons pouvoir faire sonner le départ. Alexandra, toujours pas décidée à … »

« Mère ! » Alex en aurait presque rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, si elle ne s'était pas si concentrée à garder bonne figure devant ses troupes. « Je ne serai là qu'en tant que générale Mère. Je ne participe pas à l'expédition cette fois-ci … dans cet esprit-là. »

Emma hocha de la tête, compréhensive, mais Regina fronça les sourcils, et détacha son regard de ses guerrières pour le porter sur sa fille.

« Il faudra bien que tu me fasses une héritière un jour. »

« Oh pitié Mère ! » protesta Alex d'un air dégouté

Avant que Regina ne puisse revenir à l'attaque, Emma avait manœuvré son cheval pour qu'il bloque celui de la reine, et lui attrapa les rênes dans un sourire espiègle.

« Laisse ta fille tranquille, elle a tout le temps de penser à nous faire des petites-filles ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils devant l'impertinence effrontée de sa femme. Des années à avoir fréquenté la haute cour de Themyscira et s'être appliquée à suivre l'étiquette stricte imposée à la famille royale n'avaient pas réussis à enlever à Emma ses habitudes familières, et malgré tous ses efforts, le langage châtié de la reine n'avait pas réussi à déteindre sur elle, ce qui la rendait encore plus sympathique aux yeux du peuple. Elle restait la seule à pouvoir s'adresser à la reine de la sorte ceci dit, même Alex ne s'y serait pas risquée.

« Elle a plus de cent cinquante ans quand même ! » protesta Regina « Il est temps pour une princesse d'y penser »

« Et à son âge tu me connaissais pas encore ! »

« J'en connaissais d'autres ! »

Regina regretta vite sa réplique devant la tête de sa femme, qui ne tarda pas à le lui signaler.

« Ce n'est pas parceque tu es ma reine que je ne peux pas t'envoyer dormir hors de ma couche, Regina ... »

« Voyons mon amour, aucune femme ne pourrait atteindre ton niveau dans mon cœur … Notre rencontre m'a changé entièrement » sourit vite Regina, dont la diplomatie légendaire s'appliquait tout aussi bien aux émissaires étrangers qu'à sa propre compagne « Ma vie était dans l'obscurité sans toi »

« Tais-toi donc … » rit Emma, qui n'était pas trompée par la déclaration mais souriait quand même à pleines dents, et attrapa la main de sa reine pour en embrasser la paume

Depuis le sol, Alex roula des yeux devant l'échange, et fit la courbette de circonstance avant de s'éloigner à grand pas de la reine et de sa femme, qui avaient à peine remarqué son départ, beaucoup trop absorbées dans leur conversation et leur échange de regards langoureux.

Ses mères étaient visiblement trop occupées pour déclencher elle-même le départ, mais Alex n'avait personne avec qui échanger des clins d'œil, et fit un dernier tour de rang pour inviter toutes les participantes qui ne l'avaient pas fait à monter leur cheval, et à celles qui les accompagnaient pas de s'écarter des rangs.

Une fois que Lexa et Nikolae eurent rejoint Regina et Emma et que la reine eut donné son accord, Alex se plaça en tête de sa troupe et leva haut dans le ciel son épée, déclenchant tout de suite le fracas des trompettes et des cors sonnant le départ.

Les amazones au grand complet hurlèrent à pleins poumons un grand cri de guerre, et les cavalières se lancèrent au galop à la suite d'Alex part avec elles. Les autres restées en arrière les regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un point à l'horizon, et que la reine ordonne qu'on referme les lourdes portes des remparts pour encercler de nouveau Themyscira de ses protections.

* * *

Lexa errait dans les rues de la ville sans but réel quand elle arriva devant l'édifice de marbre. Sans les trois cents participantes à l'expédition, qui étaient pour la plupart des jeunes recrues, et surtout privée d'Alex et de Clarke, Lexa se voyait quelque peu démunie de ses fonctions, et complètement désœuvrée.

Elle avait donné congé pour le reste de la journée à ses recrues, et s'était rendue sur le pas de tir un instant avec Nikolae et Emma, avant de s'en éloigner après une cuisante humiliation par sa grande sœur.

Nikolae, tout comme leur mère, avait toujours eut l'arc pour arme fétiche, et même si la blonde avait aujourd'hui beaucoup plus de difficulté à se maintenir au niveau de la rousse, Lexa n'avait jamais pu se hisser à leur niveau. Elle les avait laissées toutes les deux continuer à envoyer flèche après flèche au centre de la cible, et était se balader, se demandant combien de temps elle passerait à Themyscira avant de repartir.

Ses pas l'avaient mené aux grands monuments de marbre érigé près du temple de Perséphone sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, et maintenant qu'elle y était, il lui était venu l'envie de s'y recueillir. Erigée à côté du temple de la reine des Enfers comme pour lui demander de veiller sur celles qu'elle honorait, la première des grandes pierres de marbre marquait, en plein centre des terres sacrées, le lieu de repos éternel de tous les membres de la famille royale de Themyscira, depuis la première reine des Amazones jusqu'à la dernière à y avoir été enterrée, la princesse Thalestris. Le marbre des tombes était gravé des noms de ses occupantes, et si Lexa en connaissait les inscriptions par cœur, relire les plaques et les épitaphes avaient sur elle un effet étrangement apaisant.

« _Oretra, Première reine des Amazones, Compagne d'Arès, Mère de la nation_ » lisait la plaque gravée la plus en hauteur.

Sous elle, les trois plaques des trois filles de la reine Oretra s'alignaient en une ligne brillante. Lexa passa vite sur la plaque d'Hippolyta et celle d'Antiope, qui avait la particularité d'être la seule tombe vide puisque le corps de celle-ci avait été brûlé à Thèbes, pour poser ses yeux sur la plaque la plus à droite.

« _Ici repose Penthesilea, reine des Amazones, honorée par sa bravoure lors de la bataille de Troie par son père Arès où elle laissa la vie. Chérie entre toutes, respectée par les hommes et les dieux, héroïne de Themyscira._ »

La plaque l'avait souvent interpellée dans sa jeunesse, pour comprendre bien plus de lignes que les autres. Pourquoi Penthesilea se voyait-elle un épitaphe long comme le bras alors que la plupart des reines Amazones n'avaient que quelques mots ? Grâce à l'immortalité qu'Arès avait offerte aux habitantes de Themyscira suite à sa mort, lui avait expliqué Emma.

Penthesilea était l'une des plus grandes héroïnes de leur histoire, et leur ascendante directe. Regina avait éduqué ses filles dans l'admiration la plus totale de son nom, et encore aujourd'hui, Lexa marqua son respect d'un poing contre sa poitrine avant de se remettre à parcourir les autres noms de reines et de princesses sur la vieille pierre.

Son regard traîna un instant sur l'avant-dernière, la plaque qui marquait la présence sous la pierre de la mère de Regina et sa propre grand-mère.

Lexa se laissa tenter par l'apposition de sa main contre les lettres gravées dans la pierre, le « _Kora, Commandante de l'armée, Reine des Amazones_ » simple contre le marbre, et laissa ses doigts retracer doucement les lettres.

Lexa ne l'avait jamais connue. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver plus de rancune envers elle qu'envers quiconque qu'elle ait jamais connu. Kora, dans son égoïsme et sa dureté, avait passé sa vie à détruire celle de ses filles, à ravager Regina et son enfance, à lui interdire de fréquenter Emma ou de passer trop de temps avec sa sœur. C'était en grande partie de sa faute que Regina était si rigide et exigeante avec ses propres enfant aujourd'hui, et Lexa ne l'oublierait jamais.

Sous la tombe de la reine Kora, le carré de marbre qui marquait le tombeau de sa deuxième fille brillait au soleil, et à nouveau Lexa tendit la main pour en parcourir les lettres gravées.

C'était la tombe de Thalestris, la tombe de cette tante qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, et en l'hommage de qui elle avait reçu son prénom. Lexa avait grandi en écoutant la légende de Thalestris comme beaucoup d'enfants de Grèce écoutaient les légendes de Jason ou d'Hercules, et même si contrairement à ses sœurs elle ne l'avait jamais connue, elle était la visiteuse la plus assidue de la tombe – avec Regina.

Le pied du monument de marbre était toujours couvert de fleurs colorées, de pots de miel et de sucreries, et autres offrandes sur ordre de sa mère, et bien que les présents étaient censés honorer toutes les reines et princesses du monument, toutes savaient bien à qui ils étaient réellement destinés. La plaque devant laquelle la reine se rendait régulièrement pour y méditer n'était certainement pas celle de sa mère, et Lexa lu à nouveau les mots qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

«_ Ici repose Thalestris, Générale des Amazones, Morte pour les hommes qu'elle chérissait entre tous._ »

Le texte n'était pas plus long que celui de Penthesilea, mais Lexa savait que la reine elle-même en était l'auteure. Il y avait toujours en elle ce soupçon de culpabilité à venir se rendre sur la tombe de sa tante, ce sentiment même qui était dans le regard de Regina quand il se posait sur elle. Lexa connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de sa tante. Quelque part, elle n'oublierait jamais que sans elle Thalestris serait peut-être encore en vie, à régner aux côtés de sa mère la reine, et même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendu de ses lèvres, elle savait que Regina le pensait aussi.

Lexa était justement en train de se demander si sa mère lui avouerait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait réellement à son égard quand des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, et elle se redressa juste à temps pour saluer l'arrivée de la reine.

Regina sourit à sa fille, et se retourna vers la garde qui faisait partie de son escorte permanente pour l'inviter à l'attendre un peu plus loin, ce que l'amazone s'empressa de faire après un rapide salut. Il suffit de quelques pas pour que mère et fille se rejoignent, s'offrent un nouveau sourire, et se tournent toutes les deux vers la pierre pour poser leurs yeux au même endroit.

Regina et Lexa avaient beau s'écharper jusqu'à parfois remplir le palais des cris les plus violents, elles s'étaient toujours comprises sur certains points, et ne n'échangèrent pas un seul mot sur leur échange de la veille. Si elle avait bien vu au regard de sa mère que celle-ci regrettait leur interaction, Lexa n'avouerait jamais qu'elle-même se sentait rongée de remords.

« Mère » finit-elle par dire doucement après un moment de silence

Regina hocha de la tête sans quitter la plaque de sa sœur des yeux, lui indiquant qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Tu crois qu'elle l'aimait ? »

A ces mots, Regina tourna la tête vers Lexa et lui sourit tristement.

« Elle l'a suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, et elle est morte de flèches ennemies sur le sol d'un pays dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, pour lui. Je pense que cela devrait répondre à ta question. »

« Mais elle ne lui a jamais dit … »

« Malheureusement, il arrive qu'on emporte parfois ses regrets dans la tombe, Alexandria. »

Le ton de la reine n'était pas sec, mais l'invitait clairement à passer à autre chose, et Lexa eut le bon sens de ne pas insister. Sa mère était visiblement en conversation intérieure avec Thalestris ou en train de murmurer dans son cœur une prière à son égard, les yeux fermés et une main sur la pierre, et Lexa se détacha de la tombe de sa tante pour l'y laisser en paix.

Son regard dériva vers les autres pierres, celles qui ne marquaient non pas les membres de la famille royale mais toutes les autres amazones – celles qui ne descendaient pas d'Arès lui-même mais avaient été aimées du dieu de la guerre comme les filles de Themyscira qu'elles étaient.

La plupart des noms gravés sur ces pierres rappelaient le nom d'Amazones tombées au combat, ou mortes en couches pour les plus braves. Derrière certains de ces noms, il n'y avait pas de sépultures car les corps de leurs propriétaires étaient restés dans les terres lointaines où ils étaient tombés, et n'avaient pu être brûlés à Themyscira pour le repos éternel de leurs âmes. Ces Amazones-là portaient sous leur nom l'inscription « _Fille de Themyscira tombée loin des terres sacrées_ », et comptaient parmi les plus grandes héroïnes de la nation.

A côté des noms gravés, il y avait d'autres grandes plaques de marbres vierges, les prochaines à recevoir les noms de celles qui rejoindraient les terres d'Hadès pour toujours, qui avaient toujours autant intriguées Lexa qu'elles l'avaient effrayé.

« Mère. »

A nouveau, Regina hocha de la tête, et Lexa ne la quitta pas des yeux.

« Nous serons enterrées là un jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Nos noms seront là, ma fille, au milieu des nôtres. La plaque qui m'est destinée est déjà prête. » dit Regina, parfaitement sûre d'elle « Nous sommes des amazones, et d'autant plus des guerrières. Aucune de nous ne mourra de vieillesse dans son lit, et c'est surement mieux ainsi. »

La reine se rapprocha de sa fille pour dévisager avec attention la pierre qu'elle regardait, cherchant visiblement un nom particulier dans la masse d'Amazones enterrées là. Elle avait raison, Lexa le savait. L'entendre le dire cependant amenait une réalité plus profonde à leur condition et leur avenir irréfutable, et semblait aussi inaltérable que les mots gravés dans le marbre.

« Tu sais la mort que l'on attend de nous, Alexandria » reprit Regina

Son regard semblait fuyant sur la pierre, ne trouvant visiblement pas le nom qu'elle cherchait. Il vint furtivement à l'esprit de Lexa que c'était peut-être le nom de l'amazone qu'elle avait aimé avant Emma, et qui n'était pas de sang royal après tout.

« Une mort digne d'une Amazone, Mère » récita Lexa

« Exactement. Et nous ne choisirons pas notre mort, nous pouvons juste l'imaginer et espérer qu'elle correspondra à nos attentes. Pour ma part, j'espère que je partirai avant Emma. »

Lexa retint un hoquet de surprise face à cet aveu inattendu. Sa mère la reine ne l'avait pas habituée aux confidences de la sorte, et ne lui avait certainement jamais parlé de sa relation avec son autre mère aussi librement, si ce n'est jamais. Sa curiosité triompha sur sa raison, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Pourquoi ? »

Regina détacha enfin son regard du monument de marbre pour dévisager sa fille un instant d'un air indéchiffrable, avant de lui offrir un demi-sourire que Lexa voyait rarement adressé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma.

« Je pourrai l'attendre aux enfers longtemps, sans me morfondre de son absence ce qu'elle serait bien incapable de faire » dit Regina

Lexa retint difficilement un ricanement moqueur, pour une fois d'accord avec sa mère – Emma n'aurait jamais la patience de rester loin de sa femme confinée dans un seul endroit sans devenir folle.

« Et j'ai peur. »

Lexa releva la tête d'un coup, cognant presque son front contre le nez de la reine au passage. Jamais la reine n'avait admis avoir peur de quelque chose, et Lexa s'était souvent demandé si elle était même capable de ressentir l'émotion.

« J'ai peur que si elle parte avant moi, je ne sois plus capable de diriger Themyscira de la même manière. Que je devienne celle que ma mère était, qu'elle voulait que je sois. »

C'est parcequ'elle parvint à maintenir son regard dans le sien sans trembler que Lexa sut que Regina disait la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, la réelle confidente de ses trois filles étant plutôt Nikolae, et ne savait presque pas comment réagir.

« Mère … tu ne seras jamais celle-ci. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Elle ne rajouta rien, mais Regina n'avait pas l'air d'attendre plus. Elle hocha la tête devant la réflexion de sa fille, et sous le regard surpris de Lexa, retourna saluer une dernière fois saluer le nom de sa sœur sur le marbre sans céder un seul regard à celui de sa mère.

« Je te verrai ce soir, Alexandria ? »

Le premier instinct de Lexa était de refuser, mais le regard presque suppliant, indigne d'une reine, de sa mère la convainquit du contraire.

« Oui Mère. »

Regina la salua, attendit sa salutation en retour, et récupéra sa jeune escorte quelques pas plus loin avant de disparaitre. La reine partie, Lexa laissa son esprit dériver un instant.

Est-ce que son nom à elle finirait gravé derrière celui de ses sœurs sur le monument, ou est-ce que elle aussi mourrait comme tant d'autres avant elle sur un sol étranger, où on ne connaitrait ni son nom ni sa véritable nature ?

Sa mère lui avait prédit une mort honorable, une mort de commandante d'Amazones. Elle avait tort sur beaucoup de points, c'était certain, mais sur celui-là, Lexa aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle voyait juste.

Décidant qu'elle s'était assez torturée l'esprit comme ça pour la journée, Lexa adressa ses respects aux mortes, tourna les talons et prit le chemin du pas de tir.

* * *

Les deux nuits étaient passées, et à l'aube même du troisième jour, Lexa était déjà sur les remparts avec les sentinelles, à guetter le retour des participantes.

Officiellement, c'était son devoir de commandante d'accueillir le retour de sa sœur aînée et de ses recrues, mais peu des gardes étaient dupes de la réelle raison de sa présence avec elle sur la haute muraille de bois qui encerclait les terres sacrées.

Aucune d'entre elle n'aurait jamais l'affront de lui dire, bien sûr. Ce matin-là, les sentinelles qui montaient la garde en haut des remparts n'étaient que des jeunes gardes non gradées et peu expérimentées, dont le simple travail était de passer la journée ou la nuit entière dans leur guérite de bois à surveiller les mouvements suspects sur l'océan qui bordait l'île ou à son opposé la forêt couverte de brume – une tâche qui, vu le secret de l'emplacement exact de Themyscira et la protection divine apposée sur la forêt qui en repoussait la présence de mortels, s'avérait très morne et rébarbative, et consistait plus à bailler devant le plat de la mer qu'autre chose.

Voir la Commandante à leurs côtés était un fait assez rare pour enchanter les jeunes gardes vêtues de bleu, dont l'innocence de la jeunesse frôlait avec l'insolence, et qui n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à se détourner de leur tâche ennuyante pour entourner leur princesse et lui poser mille question sur ses voyages, auxquelles Lexa répondait prudemment et d'un air amusé, en dévoilant le moins possible tout en les gardant intéressées.

Informée de la présence de la plus jeune des princesses au milieu de ses gardes, Maggie avait fini par la rejoindre en haut pour prendre la relève d'une jeune sentinelle et renvoyer rapidement les autres à leur travail, et se retrouver seule avec Lexa.

Là, la capitaine de la garde et la commandante de l'armée avaient échangé quelques banalités avant de tomber dans un silence confortable, les deux femmes se connaissant assez pour savoir que ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitaient avoir à se plonger de grands dialogues artificiels.

Contrairement à sa sœur aînée, Lexa n'avait aucune animosité pour Maggie, et savait reconnaitre ses compétences à leurs justes valeurs. Elle aurait pu même dire qu'elle l'appréciait, tant pour sa rigueur en tant que capitaine que pour son caractère franc et bien trempé, et que la voir tenir tête avec aplomb à Alex, ce que peu de personnes en dehors de sa famille ne parvenait à faire, l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis à voix haute.

Les deux femmes restèrent face à la forêt un long moment, à tenter d'apercevoir dans la vapeur blanchâtre qui encerclait chacun des arbres jusqu'à leurs cimes, jusqu'à ce que le bruit indubitable de centaines de chevaux lancés au grand galop leur face relever la tête, et s'échanger un regard confiant.

Le brouillard garda les arrivantes invisibles encore un moment, mais déjà Maggie avait lancé des ordres pour qu'on fasse sonner les trompettes et qu'on annonce le retour de l'expédition dans toute la ville, et les lourdes portes qui marquaient l'entrée secrète connue seule des habitantes des terres sacrées s'ouvrirent sur le troupeau d'Amazones.

Lexa confia à Maggie la responsabilité de gérer les sentinelles et la surveillance des remparts, et en redescendit vite pour se rendre aux écuries et aller au-devant des nouvelles arrivantes. Elle y aperçut des visages fatigués mais repus pour la plupart, anxieux pour certains et carrément en larmes pour d'autres. Le retour d'expédition était souvent empreint de sentiments mixtes, celles qui y participaient régulièrement le savait bien.

Certaines rentraient ravies, certaines avec la tête du devoir accompli, et toutes priaient pour le même résultat concluant. Alors que toutes avaient déjà démonté et confié leurs montures aux palefrenières, Alex était la dernière encore sur sa jument, à jeter des ordres pour le bon retour des chevaux dans leurs loges et des participantes chez elle.

Non loin d'elle, Lexa pouvait reconnaitre certaines de ses recrues, dont la jeune Loukia dans les bras d'une brunette qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Melia qui brossait la crinière de son cheval, et Euthalia qui racontait ses exploits à sa sœur Chara dans de grands mouvements de main.

Clarke cependant, Clarke était introuvable, et Lexa sortit des écuries dans l'espoir de la retrouver.

Il lui fallut un bout de temps pour la localiser dans la foule d'amazones qui s'étaient amassées près des écuries dans l'espoir de parler aux participantes, mais la chevelure blonde qui s'éloignait rapidement du tumulte était reconnaissable entre toutes, et Lexa se hâta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

« Clarke ! »

Clarke marchait d'un pas pressé en direction du pôle médical, si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait pas les appels de Lexa, et il fallut que la commandante, essoufflée, parvienne à poser sa main contre son épaule pour qu'elle stoppe enfin sa course.

« Oh Lexa ! » Clarke lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas « On vient juste de rentrer »

« J'ai vu » dit Lexa « Comment … comment tu vas ? »

Clarke baissa les yeux, signe indéniable qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de l'expédition, et secoua la tête.

« Un peu fatiguée … j'allais justement aller me reposer »

« Oh. »

Lexa avait dix, cent, mille questions.

Qui était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi ? Lui avait-elle dit son nom, qui elle était réellement ? Avait-il été doux, attentionné, délicat avec elle ? Avait-il au moins été correct ? Elle ne poserait aucune d'entre elle.

Les yeux bleus qu'elle trouvait toujours si expressifs lui montraient aujourd'hui des émotions indécelables, ce qui faisait monter en elle une désagréable sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer.

« Je te verrai ce soir au dîner ? »

« Oui sûrement » dit vite Clarke, ses yeux ne voulant toujours pas croiser ceux de Lexa « Je vais y aller, ma mère m'attend sûrement »

Clarke lui offrit un salut à peine senti, et repartit à grands pas vers l'hôpital. Lexa la regarda partir, complètement soumise à l'incontrôlable boule de rage qu'elle sentait soudain monter en elle.

Clarke n'était pas encore disparue de son champ de vision que Lexa était repartie vers la grande arène se trouver une partenaire d'entrainement, et calmer ses nerfs sur la première victime innocente sur laquelle elle mettrait la main.


	5. Quand sonne le cor

« Recrues, attention ! »

La rangée entière de jeunes femmes en tunique brune se placèrent toutes au garde à vous devant elle, et Lexa poursuivit sa marche devant elles, les mains dans son dos sur sa cape rouge, son pas délibérément lent et nonchalant. A quelques pas à peine, Alex et Nikolae la regardaient exercer son statut de commandante à plein régime, une fierté que seule une grande sœur pouvait éprouver peinte sur leurs visages.

A leurs habitudes, les trois sœurs affichaient des mines bien différentes - Alex fronçait les sourcils de concentration, Nikolae souriait à pleines dents, et Lexa était complètement illisible - leurs trois caractères opposés affichés clairement aux yeux de toutes.

« Vous toutes devant moi, vous avez choisi de poursuivre votre carrière pour joindre notre glorieuse armée, et je vous en félicite. Vous êtes braves et vous êtes courageuses, et vous êtes dignes d'Arès notre Dieu. A la fin de votre formation vous serez les guerrière les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses que notre monde connaisse, si seulement vous êtes jugées dignes de recevoir votre armure. Vos dix ans de service militaire ont fait de vous des Amazones à part entière, mais êtes-vous prêtes à appartenir à l'armée de notre reine ? »

Un « _Oui Commandante !_ » collectif hurlé à pleins poumons lui répondit, et Lexa hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait.

Trois semaines entières étaient passées depuis l'expédition, un mois presque qu'elle avait passé à se battre rageusement en duel jour après jour pour effacer la triste lueur dans les yeux de Clarke qui ne cessait de la hanter. Alex lui avait remis les rênes du guidage des recrues au matin, non sans lui promettre qu'elle l'épaulerait dans la tâche jusqu'à son nouveau départ.

« Votre entrainement, déjà bien entamé par les soins de votre Générale, sera long et pavé d'épreuves, mais vous en sortirez victorieuses et unies toute autant que vous êtes, car vous êtes des Amazones et chacune d'entre vous est destinée à quelque chose de grand. Je ne peux vous promettre que ce sera facile. Je peux vous par contre vous jurer que cela en vaudra la peine. »

Lexa fit patienter ses troupes encore un moment, et puis après avoir fait le tour de ses rangs en long et en large, s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder droit devant elle.

« Je sais qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ont participé à notre expédition traditionnelle il y a quelques jours de cela, et en attente de résultats qui confirmeraient la présence parmi nous de futures mères, nous ne pratiquerons pas d'activités épuisantes aujourd'hui. Rassurez-vous cependant, votre formation continue et je sais comment nous allons aujourd'hui perpétuer votre enseignement »

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle se tourna vers ses sœurs avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Générale, Lieutenant. »

La lieutenant et la générale redressèrent toutes deux le menton, et adoptèrent tout de suite leur posture de militaire et non celle de grande sœur surprotectrice qu'elles abhorraient depuis le début du discours de Lexa.

« Prêtes pour une petite démonstration ? A moins que la pression ne soit trop grande bien sûr. »

Lexa savait parfaitement qu'aucune de ses sœurs ne résisterait au défi, et il suffit de les dévisager d'un petit sourire narquois pour qu'elles enlèvent toutes les deux précipitamment leurs tuniques et qu'elles fassent quelques gestes rapides d'échauffement pour rejoindre le centre du cercle que formèrent sur un geste de main de Lexa les recrues autour d'elle.

« Ouvrez grand les yeux » dit Lexa à ses recrues « Votre Générale et votre Lieutenant vont vous démontrer certaines prises difficiles à maitriser, et qui pourrait bien vous sauver la vie en cas d'attaque au corps. Regardez bien tout, et surtout les détails. C'est ce que vous ne voyez pas qui est important »

Elle s'écarta de la piste pour laisser le champ libre à ses sœurs, et alla se positionner à côté de ses recrues.

Nikolae fit craquer ses doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et fit un clin d'œil à Alex en pliant les genoux pour se mettre dans une posture d'attaque, tandis que sa sœur aînée ne montrait pas la moindre émotion.

« Générale, pourrais-tu nous présenter une simple mise au sol de la Lieutenant ? Précédée d'un enchainement il va de soi. »

« Pourquoi c'est à moi de tomber ? » se plaint Nikolae depuis sa place au centre du cercle

« Et votre Lieutenant vous démontrera une chute sans douleur, et sans se plaindre. » rajouta Lexa sans se laisser perturber, coupant court aux ricanements qui étaient montés suite aux réflexions de sa sœur « Regardez bien le mouvement des chevilles, c'est le geste que vous devrez répéter ensuite. »

Alex fit un pas assuré vers sa sœur, un sourire moqueur sur son visage, et plaça ses poings en avant, prête à l'attaquer. Nikolae adopta sa posture de défense avec mauvaise grâce, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de servir de paillasson à sa sœur, et laissa Alex venir à elle sans tenter de l'esquiver.

La Générale lança un coup de pied vers les côtes, ayant clairement en tête l'idée de faire ployer la rousse sur elle-même avant de la faire basculer au sol, mais rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait prévu.

Nikolae, au lieu de recevoir sagement le coup dans le ventre et de s'écrouler au sol comme prévu, attrapa la cheville de sa sœur dans un geste peu noble, et appuya de tout son poids dessus pour la faire basculer. Alex, prise de surprise, alla mordre la poussière dans un bruit sourd, couvert par les cris étonnés des spectatrices aux alentours.

Nikolae se redressa en se frottant les mains, visiblement ravie de son coup, et se tourna vers Lexa, qui était bien la seule à s'attendre à un coup pareil et n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que ça.

« Je n'avais pas très envie de me salir » dit-elle en guise d'explication

Lexa lui offrit un sourire, fait excessivement rare devant ses recrues, et se tourna vers elles en tentant de reprendre une posture sérieuse.

« Parfois les plans changent et il faut savoir s'adapter. Même si cela signifie enfreindre les règles. »

Autour des trois Princesses, les jeunes recrues ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce changement de programme. Si la plupart étaient complètement éberluées, Lexa elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur son armure, et de lever les sourcils vers Nikolae, se doutant bien qu'Alex n'apprécierait pas et n'en resterait pas là.

Et en effet, le sourire moqueur de la rousse s'effaça vite quand sa grande sœur se releva surs ses jambes, l'air furieux et le regard mauvais. Elle ne riait plus du tout, et dans le silence absolu de l'arène, on aurait presque pu entendre Nikolae déglutir en voyant Alex craquer ses doigts.

Alexandra de Themyscira était l'une des combattantes au corps les plus émérites de l'armée, et rares étaient les guerrières qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir battu leur Générale en duel rapproché.

Nikolae apprendrait vite de ses erreurs.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser une excuse qui aurait pu adoucir Alex, sa sœur aînée s'était jetée sur elle, et elle eut à peine le temps de contrer un coup de poing vers sa tête que le genou de la générale atteignait son ventre, et lui coupait le souffle. Nikolae se mit aussitôt en position de défense, les poings relevés contre son ventre et devant son nez, et essuya coup après coup sans broncher, bien que chaque coup de poing enragé de sa sœur la faisait reculer un peu plus sur ses jambes. Voyant que sa sœur ne faisait rien pour l'attaquer, Alex cessa d'un coup d'enchaîner les coups de poing pour plonger sans prévenir vers les jambes de sa sœur et la plaquer au sol sans ménagement, l'envoyant s'écraser tout proche de l'endroit où elle-même était tombée.

« Tu aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire ça » grogna Alex en se frottant les mains

Nikolae se releva tout de suite, et frotta sa tunique du plat de la main pour en enlever la poussière et le sable.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » répliqua Nikolae

Alex et Nikolae se regardèrent un moment en silence, et sans que personne ne puisse savoir qui lança le premier coup, se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre pour entamer ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un vrai duel, tout amitié ou modération oubliée.

Aucune de des deux ne retenaient leurs coups, et les jeunes recrues qui les regardaient se battre avec de grands yeux ne pouvaient y croire.

Lexa elle, sous son masque stoïque, s'amusait comme une petite folle.

Le combat paraissait inégal cependant, et malgré les efforts les plus vaillants de Nikolae, sa sœur commençait sérieusement à prendre le dessus. Les poings d'Alex n'avaient pas encore versé le sang de sa sœur mais le ventre de celle-ci devait être couvert de bleus et la rousse se voyait perdre peu à peu son souffle - la générale était inarrêtable, visiblement déterminée à faire payer à sa sœur sa petite plaisanterie et lui rappeler qui était la championne des combats au corps à corps de Themyscira.

Le petit spectacle prit fin de manière abrupte cependant, alors qu'Alex venait juste de réussir à coincer la tête de sa sœur sous son bras et s'apprêtait à lui pocher les yeux. Sans prévenir et alors que l'attention de toutes étaient portée sur les princesse, le son des trompettes résonnant dans toute la ville leur fit lever la tête et interrompit le geste de la générale.

Il y eut un moment de confusion dans les rangs – le bruit venait des trompettes des remparts, celles qui prévenaient d'une invasion et qui ne s'étaient pas fait entendre depuis cent cinquante-sept ans.

Quel étranger oserait venir s'approcher des terres sacrées dans l'espoir futile d'une invasion ?

Lexa sortit la première de sa stupeur, et se mit aussitôt à hurler des ordres adéquats, envoyant ses recrues enfiler leur armure et retrouver le reste de l'armée hors de l'arène, laissant les trois princesses rapidement seules sur la piste, deux d'entre elles encore enlacées dans une étreinte guerrière.

« Tu capitules ? » demanda Alex à sa petite sœur

Tout leur public était parti en courant à leurs postes respectifs, mais Alex ne lâcherait pas sa pression sur le cou de sa sœur si l'île devait être envahie sous ses yeux.

« Oui, oui, je capitule » finit par grommeler Nikolae avec un soupçon de mauvaise volonté

Alex sourit et la libéra, ajoutant une petite bourrade à son épaule pour la bonne mesure.

« C'est pour cela que je suis générale, et toi lieutenant. »

Nikolae ne reçut pas la phrase avec le même humour celui de son aînée, et se mit à murmurer tout bas tout une liste de noms d'oiseaux qui lui était destinée, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Lexa.

« C'est vraiment le moment pour ça »

Avant qu'aucune de ses deux sœurs aînées n'ait pu lui répliquer quelque chose de savant, elles furent interrompu par une jeune fille qui courrait vers elle, qu'Alex reconnut comme Cassandra et qui appelait de toutes ses forces.

« Princesse ! Princesse ! »

« Oui ? » lui répondirent-elles toutes les trois e même temps

« L'alerte vient des remparts ! Les sentinelles ont repéré des bateaux ! Des centaines de bateaux qui s'approchent de nos côtes ! » s'exclama Cassandra à aucune d'entre elle en particulier

Les trois filles de la reine s'échangent des regards inquiets.

« Je vais aider mettre les enfants à l'abris dans le palais » dit Nikolae

« Et toutes celles qui ne sont pas soldates » rajouta Alex, et la rousse hocha de la tête avant de partir en courant « Lexa, les recrues ! »

« Je m'en charge. Va prévenir Mère ! »

Alex hocha de la tête, et partir en courant vers le palais.

* * *

« Que se passe-t'il ? » tonna Alex en se frayant un chemin à travers les guerrières en armure

Elle avait trouvé le palais vide, la reine s'étant précipité dehors dès les premières sonneries de trompettes, et avait couru à pied dans la ville vide jusqu'aux immenses palissades de bois où les autres générales, commandantes et capitaines avaient réuni la grande armée de la reine.

Toutes les Amazones en âge et en droit de se battre étaient réunies devant les grandes portes de bois qui fermaient les remparts et l'accès à la mer, leurs épées à la ceinture et leurs piques à la main.

Quand enfin elle parvint à rejoindre Nikolae au pied des remparts, ni Regina ni Emma n'étaient visibles, sûrement perdues quelque part dans la foule d'Amazones – guerrières comme gardes, armées jusqu'aux dents, prêtes à défendre chèrement leur pays – et Alex devenait par conséquent l'Amazone sur qui pesaient les responsabilités et les décisions à prendre.

« Faut-il sortir à la rencontre des hommes Générale ? »

« Non, nous restons toutes ici ! » trancha Alex « Qui sont-ils ? »

« Une armée Générale ! Une armée énorme, grande comme un pays, à moins d'un jour de navigation de nos terres ! » lui répondit Agalia du haut de sa tour de garde

Nikolae grimpa aussitôt à l'échelle qui menait à la tour de garde pour aller vérifier elle-même la situation, tandis que derrière Alex, Lexa venait d'arriver, Megaloppe sur les talons.

« Par Zeus, c'est tout une flotte ! » jura Nikolae

« Est-ce qu'ils sont en position d'attaque ? »

« Non Générale, ils sont statiques. Un d'entre eux cependant s'est détaché du bloc pour venir vers nous »

Il y avait en effet un bateau seul naviguant vers les terres sacrées, dont la voile était du même rouge éclatant que ceux de la flotte derrière lui.

« C'est un émissaire Générale ! » confirma Agalia

« Un émissaire ? Celui qui nous attaque ne vient même pas lui-même ? » ragea Alex « Quel genre de roi n'ose pas se présenter face au peuple qu'il compte combattre ? »

« Le même qui vient nous assiéger en croyant pouvoir nous battre » dit Nikolae

Alex poussa un juron très peu digne d'une princesse héritière, et ordonna qu'on continue de sonner le rassemblement, tandis Nikolae redescendait des remparts, l'air soucieux, pour aller se ranger aux côtés de sa sœur aînée.

Lexa ne dit rien, préférant fixer dans son dos la cape rouge qu'elle avait enlevé pendant l'entrainement et vite ramassé au sol avant de partir en toute hâte vers les remparts. S'il fallait combattre, elle serait prête, et elle affronterait l'ennemi dans sa tenue de commandante.

Ses recrues, amassées derrière elle dans un groupe droit et ordonné, attendaient ses ordres avec une impatience palpable. Les nouvelles arrivantes dans l'armées, recrues comme jeunes amazones de moins de cent ans, n'avaient jamais connu la guerre, mais les plus âgées, celles de l'âge d'Alex ou plus, attendaient depuis plus de cent ans qu'on leur donne des hommes à combattre.

Ces insolents qui croyaient pouvoir les envahir en toute impunité payeraient pour les autres cent ans de frustration et de privation de guerre. Toutes avaient été formées pour ce moment, et toutes attendaient les envahisseurs de pied ferme.

« L'émissaire a mis pied à terre ! Il monte son cheval ! »

« A vos positions ! » hurla Alex « Archères, sur les remparts ! »

Les meilleures archères de l'armée se précipitèrent en haut des remparts, leurs arcs aussitôt tendus et pointés en direction de l'homme qui galopait sur la grève, et sur le sol, encouragées par leurs supérieures, les Amazones se mirent à frapper la terre de leur pique et à gronder.

L'envoyé des hommes mettrait du temps à traverser la longue plage de sable jusqu'aux remparts, mais entendrait le peuple vers qui il se dirigeait de loin et si il avait un peu de bon sens, commencerait tout de suite à craindre le chant guerrier qui s'élevait dans les airs et n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il est tout proche Générale ! »

« Alors soyons prêtes » dit Alex d'un ton grave

Lentement, elle sortit son épée de sa ceinture pour la brandir devant elle, aussitôt imitée par ses sœurs, toutes les trois prêtes à défendre chèrement leur terre face à cet ennemi solitaire pourtant peu impressionnant.

Derrière elles, la grande armée de Themyscira s'était organisée en groupes carrés et précis, et toutes retenaient leurs souffles, attendant un ordre qui ne tarderait à tomber sur la démarche à suivre.

« Ouvrez les portes ! »

L'ordre ne venait pas d'Alex mais de Regina elle-même, qui arrivait à son tour devant les remparts entourées de sa garde rapprochée et traversa les rangs de l'armée pour venir se placer en tête du groupe.

Deux soldates du rang se précipitèrent pour venir ouvrir en grand les lourdes portes qui fermaient la ville, et sur un ordre du bras de Regina, toutes les lances abaissées se relevèrent pour accueillir l'émissaire dans une ambiance plus pacifique que menaçante. Les Générales et autres gradées rangèrent également leurs épées de côté, dont Alex de mauvaise grâce, et le cheval de l'émissaire rentra au petit trop dans l'enceinte de Themyscira dans un silence si parfait qu'on pouvait entendre chacune de ses respirations.

L'émissaire n'était visiblement pas en confiance, et ne sauta pas à terre pour saluer la reine Regina qui était descendue de cheval à sa rencontre, ce qui poussa Alex à faire remarquer tout bas à Nikolae que c'était pour pouvoir se sauver plus vite en lâche si les choses tournaient mal pour lui.

« Peuple de Themyscira » commença-il, et les mains qui tenaient le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit son texte tremblait légèrement « Le règne sans limites des immortelles sur nos terres est fini ! Nous, peuple d'Anatolie, réclamons la légitime adjonction des terres de Themyscira aux nôtres, et votre départ loin des hommes que vous martyrisez sans impunité depuis trop longtemps ! Nous, peuple d'Anatolie, vous sommons de quitter ces terres qui ne sont plus les vôtres. Notre bon roi Cyrus vous laisse gracieusement dix jours pour partir, dussiez-vous le faire sans monter la moindre résistance. »

Un silence glacial accueillit l'annonce. Beaucoup ne revenaient pas de l'insolence de ces étrangers, qui venaient sans plus ni moins leur réclamer leurs terres, et déjà montait de l'armée un grondement mécontent que la reine calma d'un simple pas en avant.

« Themyscira est notre terre » dit calmement Regina « Il en est ainsi depuis toujours et ce n'est pas ton roi, émissaire, ni ses armées qui viendront nous en déloger. »

La déclaration fut accueillie par de grands hourras derrière elle que Regina autorisa pendant un instant, levant le menton vers l'émissaire comme le défier d'oser surenchérir.

« Themyscira est une terre que vous avez volé au hommes qui y habitaient ! » tenta bravement l'émissaire, aussitôt hué de tous côtés « Nous viendrons la récupérer par la force de l'épée si il le faut ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous battrez des immortelles ? » demanda la Générale Megaloppe, un regard amusé aussitôt lancé à Alex

« Nous ne serons pas seuls ! »

L'émissaire en avait l'air si convaincu que Regina reprit son sérieux, et fit taire les sifflets et les insultes qui tombaient sur lui d'un geste pour le laisser parler.

« Notre roi est le petit-fils de Poséidon, dieu des mers et des océans, et celui-ci ne vous laissera pas humilier son descendant sans répercussions. Ses fils les cyclopes et les frères de notre roi appuieront nos bras pour nous mener à la victoire ! Votre règne de terreur sur le monde des hommes est fini, Amazones de Themyscira. Vous avez dix jours, je le répète. »

Cette fois-ci, la provocation ne pouvait passer inaperçue, et plusieurs soldates se précipitèrent vers l'émissaire. Alex elle-même fit un pas en avant dans le but très précis d'arracher l'émissaire à son cheval et de provoquer une émeute, mais Regina fit un geste de bras qui interrompit tout mouvement.

« Il suffit ! Laissez-le partir ! »

La foule gronda, mais ne s'opposa pas à l'ordre royal, et les mains qui s'étaient emparées de lui le relâchèrent. Regina avança d'un pas vers lui, et attrapa la bride de son cheval pour le forcer à écouter son message.

« Va dire à ton roi que nous ne voulons pas faire couler de sang innocent, et qu'il peut encore renoncer à cette folie. Nous n'attendrons pas dix jours, pas même cinq, pas même deux. Je l'attendrai demain avec mes troupes à l'heure où Helios mène son char au point le plus haut de la vopute céleste, et tâcherait de le convaincre moi-même de ne pas se lancer dans une guerre que vous perdrez. Si vous n'êtes pas partis de nos terres d'ici là ou qu'il refuse, nous engagerons le combat. Et nous vous tuerons tous jusqu'au dernier. »

* * *

Fidèle à son rendez-vous, Regina avait dressé ses troupes au soleil levant face aux remparts, et les avait fait sortir en rangées organisées quelques minutes à peine avant l'heure de rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixée au roi Cyrus.

Contrairement à la panique ordonnée de la veille, les amazones, désormais prévenues de la présence d'envahisseurs sur leurs terres, faisaient honneur à leur réputation d'armée la plus disciplinée et méthodiques qui soit.

Derrière chaque générale ou commandante était une cohorte de la même spécialité que son leader – l'infanterie derrière Orana, la cavalerie derrière Megaloppe et les archères de sol derrière Nikolae. Lexa avait placé ses recrues, encore trop inexpérimentées pour se jeter tête la première au combat – en dernière ligne, à l'extrême opposé d'Alex, qui avaient rassemblé sa fidèle troupe de combattantes en première ligne. Maggie avait rassemblé les meilleures de ses gardes autour de la générale – sur ordre de Regina, qui n'avait rien voulu savoir quand aux protestations de sa fille que militaires et gardes n'avaient rien à faire ensemble sur un champ de bataille – et laissé ses autres gardes à l'intérieur de la ville.

Sur les remparts, les archères avaient préparé leurs arcs et leurs torches, prêtes à envoyer des flèches enflammées sur leurs assaillant, et au sol, les amazones dont l'arme favorite était la pique avait été stratégiquement réparties aux extrémités des bataillons pour ne pas gêner leurs consœurs quand elles jetteraient leurs armes.

L'armée de la reine Regina était prête au combat.

Face à elle, la flotte énorme d'Anatolie avait mouillé l'ancre et avait déversé ses soldats sur la plage immense qui bordait Themyscira, ayant même profité de la nuit pour élever un campement de fortune. L'Anatolie était un territoire immense, aussi grand que toute la Grèce elle-même, et l'armée qu'avait réunie le roi Cyrus était si grande qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer le dernier rang.

Les deux armées étaient maintenant à l'arrêt, complètement immobiles, à attendre le moment précis où le soleil attendraient son plus haut point dans le ciel.

Quand enfin le moment vint, des deux immenses groupes sur la plage se détachèrent deux chars, convergeant l'un vers l'autre pour se rencontrer à mi-chemin entre les armées prêtes à se jeter dessus.

Regina était habillée de son armure la plus scintillante, son casque et ses bracelets resplendissantes de la même couleur dorée, sa longue cape blanche que seules les membres de la famille royale étaient autorisées à porter flottant dans son dos, son allure plus princière que jamais. Quand son char ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de celui du roi, elle fit signe à sa palefrenière de les immobiliser, et attendit que son adversaire fasse de même pour l'observer de près.

Le roi Cyrus avait la même allure digne et distinguée qu'elle, mais contrairement à l'amazone qui avait la peau jeune d'une femme de trente ans, le cours du temps avait marqué de rides et d'une barbe blanche soyeuse celle du roi. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'impression d'un vieillard qu'il donna en sautant de son char pour s'approcher de Regina, qui elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour descendre du sien, et attendit qu'il soit à portée d'oreille pour prendre la parole.

Parler en premier c'était affirmer sa position de force, si il avait été roi aussi longtemps qu'elle, il l'aurait su.

« Ces terres sont interdites aux hommes. Partez maintenant, et aucun mal de vous sera fait, tu en as ma parole. »

Regina avait parlé du ton fort et puissant que seuls les rois et reines pouvaient posséder, et s'était fait entendre de tous, sans exception.

« Aucun mal ne nous sera fait en effet, car nous avons l'appui des dieux » tonna Cyrus de sa voix grave « Nous ne cèderons pas sous le joug de l'envahisseur que vous êtes ! »

« L'envahisseur ? » Il y avait un dédain évident dans le ton de Regina, exagéré par le sourire éclatant qu'elle offrit au vieux roi « C'est ce que tu as raconté à tes hommes ? »

« Les amazones violent nos hommes, tuent nos femmes et massacrent nos enfants depuis toujours ! Vous n'êtes que des barbares incivilisées et moi, Cyrus d'Anatolie, je réduirai votre semblant de société guerrière à néant ! »

« C'est faux. Nous ne terrorisons aucune population, et les hommes que tu appelles violés sont tous consentants. Voilà plusieurs décennies que nous n'avons pris part à aucune guerre, si ce n'est celles que des hommes comme toi ont déclenché sur nos propres terres, où nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Tous les conflits auxquels nous nous engageons sont en amitié par des rois ou des villes amies, toujours sous l'accord de Zeus roi des Dieux. Tu te trompes en nous traitant de monstres assoiffés de sang mais pas en nous appelant un peuple guerrier, et si tu persistes à vouloir nous déclarer la guerre, tu l'apprendras vite à tes dépends. »

Cyrus tremblait visiblement de rage, sa barbe blanche tremblant comiquement sur son menton. Il ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser de la sorte devant ses hommes et ne renoncerait encore moins à la bataille qu'il leur avait promis.

« Nous sommes bien plus nombreux que ta pathétique armée ! »

« Et nous sommes immortelles. »

A ça, le roi sourit à son tour, déstabilisant quelque peu la reine bien qu'elle ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de lui montrer.

« Tu oublies que je sais la vérité, reine Regina. Tu n'es pas plus immortelle que moi. »

La jeune palefrenière de Regina, outrée par l'insulte directe envers sa reine, eut un mouvement vers la dague à sa ceinture que la reine interrompit vite. Derrière elle, les premières lignes avaient toutes eut la même réaction, et ce fut à leurs générales et lieutenants de calmer les rangs, bien que toutes avaient ressenti l'insulte de la même manière.

Questionner l'immortalité d'une amazone était questionner sa vraie nature, et un affront inadmissible, même pour un roi.

« Comment oses-tu ! » siffla Regina entre ses dents, le sourire tranquille de Cyrus fondant peu en peu face à la colère visible de la reine « Moi qui descend d'Ares lui-même ! »

« Loin de moi l'idée de nier le sang divin dans tes veines, loin de là. Tu n'es cependant pas la seule, vois-tu » Regina ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux dévorant de flammes haineuses le vieux roi, qui se dépêcha de poursuivre « Mon père est fils de Poséidon, et mon sang contient donc plus de sang divin que le tien, et d'un plus grand dieu »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Maggie elle-même qui du retenir Alex de se jeter sur le roi pour lui trancher la langue. Regina ne se laissa pas intimider, et se pencha en avant sur sin char jusqu'à presque coller son visage contre celui du vieux roi.

« Insulterai tu Ares mon ancêtre, roi d'Anatolie ? Aurais-tu oublié que depuis l'Olympe les dieux nous observent et nous entendent ? Il me semble peu judicieux de t'engager dans un combat quelques instants même après avoir injurié les filles du dieu de la guerre »

Le roi Cyrus sembla réaliser son erreur un peu tard, ses joues blanchissant d'un seul coup jusqu'à en devenir confondues avec sa barbe blanche, et mit quelques secondes à retrouver de sa superbe royale. Quand il se pencha de nouveau vers Regina, il ne paraissait plus aussi assuré, mais la détermination et la colère n'avaient pas quitté ses yeux.

« Tu ne me tromperas pas, reine des Amazones. Tu peux vivre deux siècles sans craindre la vieillesse et la maladie, certes, mais tu ne survivrais pas à mon épée dans ton cœur. Tes guerrières ne sont pas assez nombreuses pour nous tous, et si tu t'entêtes, tu cours à leur perte. »

Le roi Cyrus se tourna vers la plage noire de monde derrière lui, et fit un vague geste de bras vers son armée, encourageant Regina à la regarder toute entière.

« Sois raisonnable. Mets un genou à terre devant moi tant qu'il est encore temps, reine des amazones, et je saurai me montrer clément. »

Regina suivit son regard, se laissa du temps pour regarder l'armée de son ennemi. Quand celui-ci pensait enfin qu'elle allait devenir raisonnable, elle se pencha vers lui dans un nouveau sourire rempli de dents blanches.

« Tu penses pouvoir m'impressionner, roi Cyrus ? Regarde derrière moi. »

Regina se tourna dans son char, invitant le vieux roi à suivre son regard. Contrairement aux hommes d'Anatolie qui se tenaient statiques sur leurs pieds, toutes les amazones étaient déjà en position d'attaque, leurs lances brillant au soleil pointées sur le roi, les archères prêtent à tirer depuis le sol comme en hauteur.

Un simple mouvement de leur reine, un haussement de sourcils peut-être ou un clin d'œil, et elle déclencherait une pluie de flèches et de piques sur l'armée du roi.

Regina, sans quitter des yeux le roi et sa réaction, leva sa main gauche en l'air, assez haut pour être visible de toutes ses troupes, et la replia en un poing. Des douzaines et douzaines de silhouettes en armure levèrent aussitôt la pique à leur main pour la frapper au sol d'un même coup, poussant au même moment un hurlement de guerre retentissant.

Le vieux roi ne put retenir un mouvement de recul face au bruit tonitruant. Visiblement ravie de l'effet, Regina se pencha vers le roi comme pour lui confier un secret.

« Es-tu vraiment prêt à risquer la vie de tes hommes face à l'élite des guerrières de ce monde ? »

Le roi se passa la main dans sa barbe blanche, les mots de la reine pesant apparemment lourd dans son esprit.

« Je ne cèderai pas sur Themyscira. Cette terre est à Anatolie, et doit revenir aux hommes qui en ont été privés trop longtemps » finit-il par admettre « Mais je peux peut-être nous éviter la guerre. »

« Et que proposes-tu donc, ô sage roi ? Car si tu attends que je me mette à genoux devant toi, sache qu'une reine ne s'agenouille que devant une autre, et pour ma part, seulement devant la mienne. » railla Regina

Le vieux roi se tourna vers ses troupes pour hocher de la tête, et de la première ligne de son immense armée se détacha un homme seul, vêtu d'une armure dorée et d'un casque aux longs crins noirs ressemblant étrangement à ceux des générales de la reine. Aussitôt, Alex et Maggie se détachèrent de leur groupe pour se rapprocher de leur reine et ne pas la laisser en désavantage numéraire face aux deux hommes, faisant signe au reste de la garde rapprochée de rester sur leur ligne.

L'homme qui s'était détaché des rangs venait d'arriver à côté du roi, et avait offert une demi-révérence pleine de moquerie à Regina, ce qui avant tant déplu à Alex qu'elle avait presque couru les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa mère pour aussitôt pointer sa pique vers le nouveau venu.

« Cette lance ne sera pas nécessaire » remarqua l'homme d'un ton amusé

Alex ne sourcilla pas, et n'ayant reçu aucun ordre royal lui commandant de l'abaisser, maintint sa pique vers lui.

« Voilà mon fils et successeur, Démétrios. » annonça le roi Cyrus, un regard fier vers l'homme aux crins noirs « Et j'imagine que parmi ces deux-là, ou derrière tes troupes doit se trouver ta fille »

« Peut-être celle-là » dit le prince Démétrios en pointant vulgairement Alex du doigt « Il y a comme un air de ressemblance avec son altesse royale »

Le prince voulut avancer vers elle, mais Alex le tenait toujours en joue, et le roi Cyrus tendit son bras devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. La lance était clairement dirigée vers sa tête, et plus précisément le front du prince, et elle n'aurait qu'à la lancer pour tuer l'homme sur place.

« Un pas de plus et tu es un homme mort. » énonça Alex entre ses dents

« Ah ! Tu n'oserais pas tuer un prince ! » crâna l'autre

Alex baissa sa pique de quelques centimètres, la dirigeant maintenant vers le bas-ventre du prince.

« Non, mais je peux faire de toi une princesse. »

Le prince rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles tandis que son père rougissait de colère, et Regina profita des ricanements et autres rires bruyants venant des rangs derrière elles pour ordonner à Alex de baisser sa pique, ce que sa fille accepta de faire de mauvaise grâce.

« Tu es bien insolent pour un prince ! » lança froidement Regina à Démétrios « Et j'attends toujours ta proposition, roi Cyrus. »

« La réunification de nos peuples, reine Regina, voilà ma proposition. Mon fils Démétrios épousera une de tes filles, celle de ton choix, à la seule condition qu'à ta mort elle te succède sur le trône. Quand celle-ci sera reine, par son alliance avec mon fils, Themyscira et l'Anatolie seront jointes, nos deux peuples à nouveau réunis, sans échange de sang ou d'exil. »

La proposition était honnête, et le vieux roi semblait fier d'y avoir pensé le premier. Le prince Démétrios, lui, n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé de l'offre de son père, bien qu'il ne leva pas la voix pour se rebiffer contre lui, sans doute déjà prévenu. Alex, elle, tremblait si bien de rage que Maggie à ses côtés lui murmura tout bas de tenter de se calmer.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur la plage de Themyscira, et tous, hommes comme amazones, étaient désormais pendus aux lèvres de la reine Regina, qui n'avait pas montré la moindre émotion en écoutant parler le roi Cyrus, et se décida enfin à descendre de son char pour se mettre à la hauteur du roi.

« Aucune de mes filles n'épousera ton fils » répondit Regina calmement « Et si un seul de tes hommes pose la main sur une de mes Amazones, il sera égorgé comme le pourceau qu'il est, et son corps ne recevra pas de sépulture. »

Le roi eut comme seule réponse un gargouillis étranglé dans sa gorge, complètement stupéfait, et reçut presque la cape blanche de la reine dans la figure alors qu'elle lui tournait les talons.

« Générale, Capitaine » lança calmement Regina en retournant à son char « Retournez à vos rangs. Il n'y aura pas d'accord avec les hommes ! »

Alex et Maggie hochèrent de la tête alors que la palefrenière faisait maintenant reculer le char de la reine vers son armée, tournant le dos au roi en signe d'insulte.

Celui-ci, fou de rage, fut soudain pris d'une crise de colère violente, et perdit toute allure royale en se mettant à hurler sur Regina de toute ses forces.

« Vous n'êtes que des sauvages ! Je ferai de toutes ton peuple des femmes pour mes hommes, et je prendrai les plus belles dans mon harem personnel ! »

« Et toi je te ferai couvrir de chaines ! » lança le prince Démétrios dans la direction d'Alex

Celle-ci vit rouge, et avant que Maggie n'ait pu la retenir, se retourna vers lui pour marcher à grands pas dans sa direction.

« Insolent ! J'irai rougir tes rivières du sang de tes soldats ! »

Le prince, voyant la générale fondre sur lui comme un loup sur des agneaux, perdit d'un seul coup de sa superbe, et poussa un gémissement apeuré en détalant vite vers la sécurité de son armée. Maggie avait réussi à rattraper Alex et à passer un bras autour de sa taille pour empêcher l'incident diplomatique, mais le vieux roi, furieux de la couardise de son fils et du mauvais déroulement de son plan, n'en avait pas fini de ses menaces, et n'hésita pas à remonter lui-même sur son char pour poursuivre celui de Regina.

« Renonce Regina ! Je ferai tuer les enfants dans les ventres de leurs mères. Il ne restera pas une seule Amazone survivante pour raconter votre histoire ! »

Regina fit signe à sa palefrenière d'arrêter les chevaux, et avant de se tourner vers le roi Cyrus, prit soin de montrer à ses troupes son visage découvert et ses traits tirés, signe que le combat était imminent.

Une fois le message silencieux passé à ses générales et sûre que celles-ci déclencheraient le combat dès qu'elle en donnera l'accord, Regina sourit au roi.

« Si tu approches de la moindre de nos femmes enceintes, tu seras mort avant même d'avoir pu lever ta pique, ô Vieux Roi. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Oui. » dit calmement la reine « Une menace que je mettrai bien volontiers à exécution moi-même. »

Le roi hocha de la tête calmement. Il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre d'éviter le combat, et ne voyait désormais plus d'autre solution qu'engager le combat.

« Tu l'auras voulu. » soupira-il

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de jeter un ordre cependant, Regina avait poussé un grand cri, se saisissant de son épée pour se jeter lui, et comme un seule femme, les Amazones se précipitèrent sur les hommes d'Anatolie.

* * *

« Tir ! » hurla Nikolae

Une nouvelle série de flèches tombèrent en pluie sur les hommes en face d'elles tandis que les amazones, prévenues, se protégeaient de leurs grands boucliers de cuivre.

Son carquois s'était vidé rapidement et elle l'avait abandonné un peu plus loin pour attraper celui qu'on lui avait tendu et bander à nouveau son arc. Elle se tenait maintenant en équilibre sur le char que conduisait habilement Danae, à lancer des flèches ici et là, et à diriger de l'autre main la dizaine d'archères à cheval qui la suivaient.

Les Anatoliens avaient été surpris de voir leurs adversaires monter à cheval aussi bien qu'eux - si ce n'est qu'elles ne s'embarrassaient pas de la présence de selles, se contenant pour se maintenir en équilibre d'agripper leurs mains dans la crinière de leur chevaux – et avoir l'agilité de tirer flèches et lances à cheval aussi facilement que depuis le sol.

Nikolae avait amené ses archères à contourner une partie de la grande armée du roi Cyrus pour mieux rentrer en plein milieu des rangs, semant la panique là où elle passait et rompant les lignes avec facilité. Chacune de ses flèches atteignait sa cible, à la gorge, à l'épaule ou au ventre, et quand il voyait arriver son char étincelant, les soldats à pied fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle aurait pu facilement tuer le prince quand le combat avait démarré ou même blessé sérieusement le vieux roi, mais elle avait reçu tout comme ses sœurs l'ordre de ne pas toucher aux têtes royales avant le début de la bataille, même si vu l'état dans lequel Alex s'était précipité dans le combat, elle doutait fort que sa sœur se souvienne des recommandations de leur mère.

Nikolae envoya une prière silencieuse à tous les dieux de l'Olympe en replaçant une nouvelle flèche à son arc que là où elles étaient, ses sœurs étaient saines et sauves.

Lexa, elle, avait réussi à maintenir ses recrues à l'arrière – plus pour leur propre sécurité que pour la sienne. Sa ligne de recrues constituait le dernier rempart de guerrière avant les murailles de Themyscira, et les braves soldats du roi Cyrus qui étaient parvenus à passer les rangs d'amazones jusqu'à elles étaient mal tombées. La commandante ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait envoyé au sol, et les braves soldats un peu inconscients qui continuaient à tenter de l'embrocher se retrouvaient aussitôt au sol aux côtés des tombés.

Tout aussi exaltée qu'elle était d'enfin prendre part à une bataille digne de son nom, la commandante n'en oubliait pas son rôle. Elle n'était jamais très loin de ses soldates les plus jeunes, n'hésitant pas à sauter à la défense de celles qui semblaient en difficulté ou à rassurer celles qui, surmontées par l'émotion de se trouver en plein milieu d'une vraie guerre, avaient du mal à retrouver leurs réflexes de soldates.

Elle venait juste d'apercevoir une Loukia couverte de la tête aux pieds de sang plonger au sol pour éviter qu'une lance ne lui transperce le ventre quand elle aperçut une armure dorée et une cape blanche bouger rapidement dans son champ de vision, ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses – ou une de ses mères avaient rejoint le dernier rang de la bataille, ou le roi Cyrus ou le prince Démétrios avait parvenu à le faire.

« Loukia ! »

La blonde se tourna vers elle et Lexa dut crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la bataille.

« Je te confie tes sœurs recrues ! Garde la ligne, et repousse l'ennemi loin des remparts si c'est la dernière chose que tu dois faire ! »

Loukia hocha son accord, et Lexa s'empressa de se frayer un chemin à travers la mêlée sanglante en direction de l'armure dorée, n'hésitant à envoyer dans l'autre monde quiconque se mettrait sur sa route.

La guerrière à l'armure dorée avait un casque, et Lexa n'eut aucun mal à en voir s'en ressortir une crinière blonde qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, soulagée de savoir sa mère en vie.

« Ma ! »

« Alexandria, qu'Athena soit louée ! » soupira Emma en se rapprochant de sa fille « Où sont tes sœurs ? J'ai perdu Alex de vue depuis longtemps, et le char de Nikolae a disparu au loin »

« Je ne sais pas Ma ! » cria Lexa par-dessus les hurlements et le tumulte « Où est Mère ? »

Le visage d'Emma était caché par les parois de son casque mais Lexa n'eut aucun mal à voir ses yeux s'assombrir.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Les cris de la bataille avaient beau couvrir tous les bruits de la plage, Lexa n'avait jamais entendu aussi clairement la peur dans la voix de sa mère.

Au cœur même de la bataille, Alex, elle, s'était vue à peine la bataille entamée entourée des deux dieux qui l'avaient épaulé toute sa vie et qui s'étaient toujours jalousement disputé ses faveurs – Ares et Athena, les frère et sœur ennemis.

Toute sa vie, Alexandra de Themyscira s'était vu épauler par l'un puis par l'autre, le dieu de la guerre orgueilleux de ses capacités guerrière, la déesse de la stratégie admirant son intelligence. Étant la descendante de l'un et la protégée de l'autre, Alex avait passé sa vie de combattante à osciller entre l'un et l'autre, tantôt cédant à la rage qui la consumait tout entière à l'image d'Ares, plongeant dans la bataille tête la première, tantôt calmant ses ardeurs pour réfléchir à la meilleure des stratégies comme Athena, préférant former une stratégie efficace et être sure de gagner.

Aujourd'hui, le droit du sang avait pris le dessus, et l'action avait terrassé les pensées.

Alex s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Des années sans guerre, à ne faire que s'entrainer et enseigner l'art de la guerre à d'autres n'avaient pas réussi à calmer l'Amazone qui sommeillait en elle, à dompter la bête qui se tapissait dans l'ombre et qui venait de se révéler au grand jour. Sa soif de sang était si vaste qu'un océan entier n'aurait pas suffi à l'épandre.

Les dizaines de corps qui jonchaient le sol autour d'elle, morts ou incapables de se relever, cependant était un bon début. En l'absence du prince Démétrios, qu'elle aurait égorgé sur le champ si elle avait mis la main dessus, elle avait passé sa colère sur tous ceux qui étaient venus l'affronter.

Elle était pourtant reconnaissable de loin, avec sa longue cape noire et son casque à crins noirs, mais les soldats continuaient à se précipiter vers elle avec l'espoir futile d'en réchapper.

Il n'en était rien, bien sûr.

Sa pique était allée se planter dans la poitrine d'un grand gaillard, et au lieu de la récupérer pour se battre avec son arme de prédilection, elle avait sorti sa fidèle épée. Ses mouvements étaient souples et précis, et tous les soldats qui venaient l'affronter se retrouvaient gémissant au sol.

Ce que ne savaient pas les fous de mortels qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, c'est que la générale n'était pas seule. Invisible aux yeux des hommes et des autres Amazones car enveloppé d'une nuée grise qui le rendait invisible, Ares lui-même s'était métamorphosé sur la plage, enivré par l'odeur de sang et de bataille, et soufflait à son oreille des mots d'encouragement.

_Ils le méritent tous Alexandra, tous. Frappe encore._

Les mots sifflés à son oreille embrumaient ses sens, et il les répétait tellement et tellement qu'Alex n'entendait plus ni Megaloppe ni Dione, à quelques pas à peine d'elle et aurait été incapable de répéter ce que lui hurlait sa meilleure amie.

Un soldat plus grand que les autres tout drapé de bleu – un lieutenant ou un commandant sans doute - parvint à la prendre par surprise et à faire glisser son épée contre son bras assez fort pour faire couler du sang. La rage d'Alex se décupla aussitôt, et elle l'envoya rouler au loin d'un coup de pied avant de plonger son épée dans son ventre, le laissant agoniser sans là sans lui prêter un seul regard.

La nuée grise qui dissimulait Ares aux yeux de tous, tout aussi envoûtante qu'elle était, ne pouvait néanmoins pas lui cacher la réalité de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un nouveau souffre-douleur sur qui passer sa colère, Alex vit le moment précis où Dione reçut la flèche dans les côtes. Et une seconde après, elle s'écroulait au sol.

« Dione ! »

Le cri ne venait pas d'Alex mais de la fiancée de l'amazone au sol qui relâcha aussitôt son épée pour se jeter à genoux à côté d'elle.

Alex était pétrifiée sur place, incapable de bouger. C'est quand elle entendit Megaloppe hurler de douleur qu'elle perdit réellement le contrôle d'elle-même, laissant Ares diriger pleinement son bras, orienter sa lance et appuyer sur son épée, rendant chacun de ses coups plus précis, plus bestial et plus funestes. Elle les aurait tués tous, un par un, lentement et violemment.

Les morts étaient nombreux dans chaque camp quand Zeus, roi de dieux et maitre de l'Olympe, décida que les dégâts étaient suffisant ainsi pour la journée, et lançant sur la plage de Themyscira un immense brouillard dans le but de séparer les deux camps et les laisser regagner, l'un ses bateaux, l'autre sa ville.

L'épaisse fumée grise avait tout recouvert – chevaux, hommes, amazones - et on ne voyait plus assez pour faire un pas devant l'autre.

Seul le bruit persistait, et quand les trompettes du retrait, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, se firent entendre, les hommes furent rapides à détaler alors que les amazones restèrent sur place, confuses entre leur courir après ou rentrer dans l'enceinte de leurs terres sacrées

« Ne les poursuivez pas ! » se fit entendre dans la brume la voix de Regina « Laissez les repartir vers leurs bateaux ! »

Toutes obéirent aux ordres de leur reine, attendant que la brume grise se dissipe sur le champ de bataille ravageur qu'était devenu la plage.

Emma avait retrouvé Regina au milieu d'un groupe de blessées, où la reine et sa reine consort avait aussitôt mis en place les soins aux blessés et l'évacuation vers Themyscira des cas les plus graves. Nikolae, fidèle à leur politique de ne prendre aucun prisonnier, avait emmené ses archères faire un tour de plage pour achever les soldats ennemis trop blessés pour que les médecins d'Anatolie ne puissent rien pour eux, et Lexa passait entre ses recrues pour évaluer l'état des blessures et des consciences.

Seule Alex combattait encore un soldat sur ses genoux, encore sous l'influence d'Ares qui avait disparu mais avait l'impression une forte impression sur la générale, et il fallut se mettre à trois autour d'elle pour l'arrêter, et la calmer.

« Générale ! »

« Générale c'est moi, Danae ! Alexandra, arrête ! »

Quand les cris de ses camarades la sortirent enfin de sa transe, Alex avait encore les yeux vitreux et le souffle court, le bras endolori d'avoir tant frappé et les souvenirs comme embrumés par la présence divine.

Un regard autour de la plage lui appris l'étendue des dégâts – des corps, d'hommes comme de femmes, des blessées en train de gémir, des chevaux agonisants dans des hennissements déchirants, et surtout Dione, la fiancée de sa meilleure amie, allongée au sol dans un cercle d'amazones qui la pleuraient déjà. Megaloppe lui avait enlevé son casque, découvrant un visage couvert de sang et de sueur, et Alex se précipita à ses côtés.

« Dione ! »

« Générale » la reconnut faiblement l'amazone

Elle avait du mal à parler, et voulut se redresser pour saluer Alex, ce que celle-ci l'empêcha aussitôt de faire.

« Dione, on va t'emmener à Abigail, tout ira bien tu verras ! » supplia Alex, qui n'y croyait pas elle-même

Dione offrit un sourire ensanglanté à sa princesse, et nia mollement de la tête.

« Ne … ne sois pas triste pour moi Gé-générale. Je v-vais rejoindre ma mère. »

« Non ! » pleurait Megaloppe « Je ne suis pas prête ! Reste avec moi, donne-moi encore du temps, juste un peu … »

Dans un dernier effort, Dione sourit à sa fiancée, et leva une main tremblante pour la poser contre sa joue encore casquée.

« N'aie pas peur » sourit Dione « Mourir … pour son p-pays, c'est vivre éternellement »

Megaloppe n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit. L'esprit de Dione de Themyscira avait quitté la terre des hommes, et alors que sa fiancée s'écroulait sur elle en sanglots, Alex referma les yeux de son amie et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

Derrière elles, d'autres amazones avaient reconnu une sœur ou une femme étendue sur le sable humide de la plage, et les pleurs s'étaient joints aux supplications des blessés dans le ciel bleu de Themyscira.

Alex n'aurait jamais pu prédire que le paysage si beau de sa ville natale puisse être le théâtre d'événements si sordides et tragiques. Peut-être pour la première fois seulement réalisait elle ce que signifiait la guerre, et ce que signifiait être une amazone.


	6. Celles qui partent et celle qui reste

Sur la plage de Themyscira, des dizaines d'Amazones s'étaient portées volontaires pour ramasser les corps étendus sur le sable, avec grand soin pour les femmes et quelque peu de négligence pour les hommes.

Regina avait ordonné qu'on entasse les corps des soldats ennemis en une pile au bout de la plage pour qu'ils y soient récupérés plus tard par leurs comparses, ignorant les cris de protestations de sa fille aînée qu'ils seraient brulés et qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Ne pas brûler les corps et offrir de sépultures à ces hommes c'était les priver de vies éternelles, et même si Regina avait prévenu le roi Cyrus que c'était le sort exact qui les attendait, ce serait une offense trop grande pour être pardonnée des dieux.

D'autres dressaient déjà les bûchers funéraires au centre de la ville, les prêtresses préparaient les offrandes et dans le pôle médical bondé de monde, Abigail et ses soigneuses enchainaient les soins aux blessés. Dans son palais, Regina avait convoqué un conseil de guerre d'urgence et réclamait maintenant l'ordre au milieu du concert de cris et de plaintes qui avait part dans la salle du trône.

« Il faut écraser ces minables ! » hurlait une Alex furieuse

« La générale a raison ! Ma reine il faut mettre le feu à leur flotte, et saigner chacun d'entre eux jusqu'au dernier ! » s'écria Orana à sa suite

« Et comment ? Ils ont des centaines et des centaines de bateaux, on n'a jamais vu une telle armée depuis la guerre de Troie ! » lui répliqua Catalina

« _Silence_ ! » Le ton de Regina était tel que tout le monde se tut au même moment. « Nos sœurs sont mortes sur cette plage aujourd'hui ! Des filles de Themyscira, mortes sur leurs propres terres pour défendre les terres sacrées ! Est-ce le moment pour se prêter à de viles disputes alors que nous ne devrions penser qu'à une seule chose – les venger ? »

La plupart des amazones présentes eurent la décence d'afficher un visage embarrassé, mais Lexa ne se laissa pas intimider, et fit un pas en avant vers le trône de sa mère, ses yeux toujours furieux.

« Les dieux s'ennuient ils là-haut sur l'Olympe ? Leur faut-il une nouvelle guerre pour assoiffer leur désir de voir le sang couler ? »

« Alexandria ! » reprocha Emma depuis sa place

« Avec tous mes respects Capitaine, la Commandante dit vrai » appuya Orana « Depuis la guerre de Troie, les dieux n'ont pris part à aucun conflit humain. Nous n'avons jamais déshonoré Poséidon, mais le voilà qui veut retirer nos terres pour les donner à son petit-fils ! »

« Nous serons fixées sur ce que veulent les Dieux prochainement ! J'ai envoyé notre oracle interroger Iris, messagère des dieux, demander là-haut sur l'Olympe pourquoi la guerre vient frapper à notre porte, et pourquoi Zeus qui nous a privé si longtemps de combats le permet. » trancha Regina « En attendant la réponse des dieux, nous devons opter de la meilleure décision à prendre quant à ces envahisseurs ! »

Cassiopée, lieutenante de l'infanterie, demanda à prendre la parole, et Regina l'invita à s'avancer d'un pas pour être écoutée de toutes.

« Ma reine il faut agir vite ! Si ils parviennent à entrer l'enceinte de la ville, ils brûleront tous nos champs et nous mourrons de faim ! »

« Ils ne rentreront pas dans l'enceinte de Themyscira » s'exclama Maggie « Ces remparts sont imprenables ! »

« C'est ce qu'on disait de ceux de Troie » lui répondit Cassiopée

« Certes, mais ceux de Troie ne nous avaient pas comme sentinelles pour les garder ! »

« Tu te trompes Capitaine ! » se fit une joie de lui dire Alex « Ces remparts qui sont les nôtres ont déjà cédé par le passé. Rappelle-toi le roi Nicomède, ma reine ! »

« Je m'en rappelle parfaitement. » dit Regina, dont le visage était placide mais dont les yeux semblaient vouloir rappeler à sa fille que pendant l'invasion à qui elle faisait allusion, elle était en train d'accoucher d'elle. « Je ne crains cependant pas une entrée de leurs troupes dans Themyscira. Nous sommes prêtes à les accueillir, et grâce à la forêt dont ils ignorent toujours l'existence, nous avons de quoi de nous sustenter. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à tenir un siège si c'est ce qu'ils nous imposent. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous désirons, n'est-ce pas ? Nous vengerons nos mortes, mes sœurs. Nous les vengerons si nous devons nous battre contre eux jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, si nous devons être les dernières de notre race ! »

Il y eut une vague d'hochement de tête d'approbation dans la salle, et certaines tapèrent même du poing contre leur poitrine pour en marquer le serment solennel, dont Megaloppe, qui se tenait debout à côté d'Alex mais semblait pourtant complètement ailleurs.

« Mais comment ? » demanda Catalina « Si ils n'étaient que des hommes, nous les expédierions dans l'autre monde facilement, mais si ils sont aidés des fils de Poséidon, il nous faudra une intervention divine. »

« Personne ne pourrait battre les cyclopes » soupira Orana

« Seul un dieu pourrait y arriver ! » rajouta tout bas Cassiopée

« Un dieu ou un héros » dit Lexa

« Un héros ne vaut rien face à une Amazone ! » rugit Alex « Je propose qu'on sorte sur cette damnée plage maintenant et qu'on en finisse avec ces hommes de malheur ! »

Son cri du cœur fut accueilli en triomphe, les commandantes sortant déjà leurs épées pour suivre la générale et d'autres prêtes à courir dehors vers la flotte pour y mettre le feu.

« Vous n'en ferez rien ! »

La voix d'une femme s'éleva dans l'assemblée, couvrant même celle de la reine qui s'apprêtait à ramener le calme, et toutes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle du trône pour y voir entrer l'oracle. Le silence retomba aussitôt.

L'oracle était une vieille femme, sûrement la plus vieille amazone de tout Themyscira, dont personne ne connaissait le réel nom mais que tous craignaient, d'autant par le pouvoir de ses prédilections que par le mystère qui planait autour d'elle.

« Les dieux ont parlé. » dit l'oracle, s'avançant à pas tranquilles au centre de la pièce « Et ils ne sont pas en notre faveur. »

Un nouveau brouhaha monta dans la pièce, si fort que Regina dut se lever de son trône pour se faire voir et entendre.

« Il suffit ! Oracle, parle ! »

« Les dieux ne sont pas de notre côté. » dit l'oracle

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Regina « Nous n'avons rien fait pour les déshonorer pourtant ! »

« Le roi Cyrus est le protégé de Poséidon, qui lui a promis de lui donner Themyscira. Nous ne pouvons rien contre un dieu si puissant. »

« Nous sommes protégées par Athena ! » Alex tapa du poing contre une colonne

« Athena et Poséidon ? » reprit l'oracle « Ce sont les dieux ennemis ! La protection de la déesse ne fera qu'attirer la colère de Poséidon sur nous. »

Alex parut hésiter mais Nikolae fit un pas en avant.

« Et des alliés ! Nous avons des alliés, partout en Grèce, que nous nous sommes faits depuis des décennies ! Dont toi commandante renforce les liens de l'amitié à chaque voyage ! » rajouta elle en hochant la tête vers Lexa

« Ils n'auront pas le droit d'intervenir » dit la prêtresse « Les dieux les en empêcheront. Cette guerre ne concernera qu'Anatolie et Themyscira, aucune autre contrée. Zeus en a été formel. »

Cette fois, Nikolae n'avait plus d'idée et ce fut la dernière et la plus jeune des trois princesses qui tenta sa chance face à l'oracle.

« Ares est notre ancêtre et notre Dieu protecteur, il devrait nous protéger ! »

« Non » répéta l'oracle « Ares ne nous aidera pas »

« C'est faux ! Ares était avec nous sur ce champ de bataille ! » ragea Alex

« Pour vous encourager à vous battre oui ! Pas pour vous protéger. »

« Et pourquoi ne nous protégerait-il pas ? » demanda Emma « Il l'a toujours fait. »

L'oracle offrit un sourire compatissant à la blonde.

« Parceque Capitaine, ta femme la reine et tes filles ont une dette envers lui. »

Emma eut un mouvement de recul, ses jambes allant frapper le siège derrière elle et la faisant presque tomber à la renverse dessus.

Les autres amazones dans la pièce eurent toutes la même réaction de chaque et d'incompréhension, les trois princesses en premier.

« De quoi parle-elle ? » demanda Alex d'une voix blanche

Devant le silence de Regina, qui semblait avec une conversation silencieuse avec sa femme sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres, la princesse oublia toute norme et tapa à nouveau sur la colonne dans un geste furieux.

« Mère ! »

Regina se leva, visiblement en colère d'avoir été rappelée à l'ordre de la sorte en public et d'autant plus par sa fille, et leva un bras vers l'oracle pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Une fois aux côtés de la reine, la vieille femme prit le soin de dévisager son public avec une fierté non dissimulée d'être sur le devant la scène, et prit son temps avant de déclamer d'un air mystérieux.

« Trois ont failli, trois sauveront. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » rugit Orana quand l'oracle se tut, visiblement peu décidée à dévoiler ce qu'elle savait « Parle ! »

« Oui parle ! » s'avança Catalina d'un ton impatient « Ne nous laisse pas languir ainsi ! »

« Laissez la parler ! » tonna Regina

« Regina … » commença Emma d'un ton suppliant

La reine se tourna vers la blonde, et s'autorisant un geste affectueux rarissime en public, tendit une main en avant pour enlacer ses doigts avec ceux de sa femme.

« Nous savions que le jour viendrait » soupira-elle si doucement qu'il était évident que les paroles étaient destinées à Emma, et Emma seulement « Il est temps que la vérité soit connue de toutes. »

La reine attendit qu'Emma donne son accord d'un faible hochement de tête pour s'adresser à la prêtresse, toute faiblesse et sentimentalité déjà indétectables dans sa voix.

« Oracle. Raconte-leur. »

L'oracle inclina son dos devant la reine et se mit à raconter.

* * *

_Il y a bien longtemps de ceci étaient trois sœurs, les trois filles d'Arès et de la première reine des Amazones, Otrera. _

_Leurs noms étaient Hippolyta, Antiope et Penthesilea. Chacune avait reçu de leur père une ceinture d'or, gravés d'enluminures sublimes et incrustées des pierres les plus précieuses, pour rappeler à tous leur statuts de demi-déesse, et chacune la portait avec fierté. _

_Sous le règne d'Otrera puis de sa fille aînée Hippolyta, et malgré leur indéniable appartenance au monde de la violence et de la guerre, les Amazones étaient pacifiques. _

_Les premières Amazones étaient un groupe de femmes rassemblées par Ares sur la terre qu'il avait donné à sa compagne - des femmes qui avaient souffert sous le joug de la société et qui souhaitaient plus que tout vivre libres des hommes et de leurs lois. Oretra, qui avait reçu du dieu de la guerre lui-même une éducation militaire poussée, avait fait d'elles l'armée la plus redoutable qui soit, bien que celle-ci soit appelée à ne jamais quitter les terres sacrées de Themyscira. _

_Les Amazones vivaient en parfaite harmonie, loin de la violence des hommes et parfaitement heureuses sans eux. _

_Ce ne devait pas durer. _

_Ce furent les hommes, toujours porteurs de malheur dans leurs vies, qui leur rappelèrent l'existence de la violence hors des murs des terres sacrées. _

_Hippolyta était reine depuis quelques années seulement quand la nouvelle parvint des remparts - un bateau, un bateau rempli d'étrangers tout proche de leurs côtes. _

_C'était la première invasion que Themyscira devait connaitre. _

_Ces hommes qui avançaient vers eux cependant n'avaient aucune intention mauvaise. Le capitaine du bateau était Jason et ses marins, les argonautes, en plein milieu de leur recherche de la toison d'or. Leur détour par Themyscira n'avait aucun autre but à assouvir que de la pure curiosité. Bien qu'aucun homme n'y ait jamais mis les pieds, les légendes courraient sur ce lieu plein de mystère, et Jason avait entendu parler des sauvages adoratrices d'Ares qui y vivaient. Ce fut quand les oiseaux si particuliers du dieu Ares - les Ornithes Areioi, ces animaux au plumage de fléchettes, furent aperçus au-dessus des voiles de son bateau qu'il sut qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. _

_Depuis le rivage, Hippolyta regardait le bateau avancer avec un drôle de mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation dans le ventre. Autrefois petite fille émerveillée par le spectacle que donnaient son père et sa mère combattant en duel, elle avait grandi pour devenir la sage dirigeante d'une armée sauvage, maintenant prête à affronter ce nouvel obstacle à la façon d'une reine. Elle avait fait sortir ses guerrières sitôt le bateau aperçu, et avaient sommé à ses archères de se préparer à tirer. _

_Son armée était beaucoup moins grande que celle de nos temps, mais tout aussi impressionnante et alors que le bateau accosta sur le sol, les lances tapées au sol firent monter dans les airs un bruit sourd, en tout point semblable à un cri de guerre._

_ « Préparez-vous mais ne perdez pas une seule flèche en attendant de savoir le but de cette intrusion. Si ces étrangers sont des ennemis, vous le saurez, attendez mon signal ! » _

_Prudemment, les hommes approchaient sur le sable, visiblement craintif de ces femmes tout en armure qui les attendaient de pied ferme, leurs épées et leurs lances pointés sur eux. Les légendes étaient réelles. _

_A la tête de ses hommes, Jason s'inclina devant celle qu'il avait reconnu comme la reine, aussitôt imité par ses hommes. Hippolyta s'avança vers Jason, et prévint d'une voix forte tous les hommes qu'ils se trouvaient sur des terres sacrées. _

_« Nous ne le savions pas » s'excusa tout de suite Jason, le dos toujours subtilement incliné « Nous cherchions un refuge. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, excusez-nous de ce manque de discernement. » _

_« Et pour quelle raison vous retrouvez-vous ici ? Seuls les égarés ou les fous se rendraient aussi loin de leurs terres et Themyscira est isolée pour une raison ! Les hommes sages en savent la conséquence. » _

_Jason sourit, et sans quitter le sable de la plage, se mit à raconter à la reine sa quête. Sans vouloir se l'admettre, il était troublé par la beauté de la reine, et quelque peu avide d'en apprendre plus sur ce peuple si mystérieux. _

_Hippolyta sourit tout le long de son histoire, le danger que représentait ces étrangers maintenant oublié, et appris à leur chef qu'elle connaissait en effet la légende de la toison d'or. _

_« Je suppose que toi et ce groupe de butor que tu appelles une armée pense pouvoir la dérober ? »_

_ « Euh … oui. » _

_La reine rit d'un rire franc. _

_« Peut-être que j'ai sous-estimé ton courage. Quel est ton nom ? » _

_« Jason. Et voici mes amis et compagnons, les Argonautes. »_

_ « Et Hercule » s'exclama un homme massif, grand comme un cheval et fort comme trois hommes _

_La reine hocha la tête avec respect devant Hercule, demi-dieu tout comme elle, dont la légende n'avait pas encore traversé les mers jusqu'à elles, mais dont un seul coup d'œil suffisait pour réaliser le héros qu'il deviendrait un jour._

_ « Je suis la reine Hippolyta, et ceci est la terre des invaincues de mon peuple, les amazones. »_

_ Hippolyta fit un signe à ses guerrières de baisser leurs armes. La reine devait s'admettre tout aussi curieuse que son interlocuteur était d'elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté les terres sacrées où elle était née n'avait jamais connu d'hommes, et Jason était le premier à qui elle s'adressait. _

_Ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air cruels comme on lui avait raconté, et son esprit de reine se disait qu'ils pourraient faire de bons alliés. Elle pourrait en avoir besoin un jour. _

_C'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de préparer un festin en leur honneur, et les invita à entrer dans Themyscira. Hippolyta était une jeune reine, et la responsabilité de diriger et protéger ses sœurs était beaucoup, sûrement plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. _

_Lors du festin organisé avec les hommes, elle se laissa rapidement impressionner par la force d'Hercule, et la simplicité de celui-ci. Ils discutèrent longtemps, devenant rapidement des amis aussi proches que si ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Elle lui proposa sans hésiter Themyscira comme un lieu de repos, en demandant seulement qu'il se rappelle de son offre et lui rende la pareille si elle ou une de ses amazones en aurait un jour besoin. _

_Hercule ne cacha pas son étonnement. La reine avait vécu toute sa vie sans les hommes, et voilà qu'elle lui offrait sa confiance, et un refuge. Il la remercia vivement, très reconnaissant, mais lui rappela avec regret qu'ils devaient partir le lendemain._

_ Hippolyta s'excusa de ne pouvoir plus les aider, mais leur donna sa parole qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus chez elle, et aussi longtemps qu'elle serait reine, les portes de Themyscira lui seraient ouvertes. _

_Le lendemain, les Argonautes repartirent. Cette première ouverture vers le monde des hommes fut grandement bénéfique aux Amazones. _

_Hippolyta ayant vu de premier abord qu'ils pouvaient être nobles et remplis de bonne intention décida les années qui suivirent de s'ouvrir au monde pour faire des alliances avec ceux qui en étaient dignes, et avait commencé à organiser des expéditions vers la terre ferme, certaines pour le commerce, d'autres pour les conquêtes. Si beaucoup de petits villages accueillirent avec joie les Amazones, les grandes villes se voyaient beaucoup moins contentes de voir arriver des femmes guerrières, qui amenaient avec leurs idées libératrices. _

_Beaucoup jugeaient leur exemple dangereux pour leur femmes et ne leur offrir en guise d'accueil qu'un trop plein d'inhospitalité. Les amazones le leur rendirent bien. Elles ravagèrent les terres qui les refusaient dans de nombreuses batailles sanglantes, enchainant les victoires, répandant le nom des Amazones de Themyscira dans toutes les villes de Grèce. _

_Les femmes des terres conquises avaient le choix de rester avec les hommes ou d'être libres à Themyscira, faisant grandir la population de la ville encore et encore. Themyscira était prospère, et les Amazones, bienheureuses. _

_Le destin de toutes basculèrent avec le retour d'Hercule._

_ Le demi-dieu était poursuivi par la jalousie d'Hera, reine des cieux, et quand son bateau apparut dans les eaux troubles de Themyscira, il était en plein milieu des douze travaux qui lui avaient été imposés. La neuvième de ses missions, qu'il avait du accepter à contre-cœur, consistait à ramener la ceinture d'or d'Hippolyta à la fille d' Eurystée, qui s'était fait convaincre par la légende urbaine que celui qui la porterait le don d'Ares serait rendu aussi fort qu'Hippolyta elle-même. _

_Comme lors de son premier voyage, Hercule était accompagné – d'un grand groupe de guerriers et de son ami Thésée, et il fut accueilli sur l'île des Amazones par les mêmes oiseaux aux plumages de têtes de flèches que la première fois. Les terres sacrées n'avaient pas changé, mais depuis le pont de son bateau, il pouvait apercevoir beaucoup plus d'amazones maintenant, des centaines et des centaines regroupées en une seule unité, et sur la grève, une vague de chevaux brillant au soleil qui courraient vers eux. _

_Hippolyta n'était plus en tête, mais une amazone aussi fière et aussi belle, Antiope, sa deuxième sœur, et le héros se courba devant elle sitôt sauté au sol. _

_« Je suis Hercules, fils de Zeus, nous ne voulons pas de bataille. Je viens parler à la reine Hippolyta. »_

_ « Le demi-dieu dont je me rappelle se tenait droit et fier, qui es-tu toi ? » lança Antiope depuis son cheval _

_Ses guerrières derrière elles avaient leurs armes pointés sur eux, et à part le demi-dieu, pas un homme n'osait bouger le moindre muscle. Hercules n'était plus si fier et fort qu'il l'avait été, et ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'ombre de lui-même. _

_« Hippolyta nous avait accueilli il y a quelques années dans un acte de générosité que je n'ai pas oublié et espère repayer. J'ai une dernière faveur a lui demander, s'il-te plait, laisse-moi la rencontrer. » _

_Antiope hocha son accord. _

_« Toi et toi seul pourra rentrer. Tu es un ami de ma sœur mais ces créatures barbues nous sont étrangers, et resteront ici. Nous resterons avec eux jusqu'à ton retour. » _

_Les flèches et lances des guerrières étaient toujours sur Thésée et ses hommes, quand Hercule, entouré d'une escorte d'une dizaine de guerrières, entra dans Themyscira et fut amené au palais. L'escorte le laissa à l'entrée de la grande salle où la reine prenait audience, et Hercule rentra prudemment, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. _

_Hippolyta se tenait tout aussi droite et fière que lors de leur première rencontre, encore plus noble maintenant qu'elle l'était avant, sa ceinture d'or qui retenait sa épée autour de la taille. Hercule ne put s'empêcher de regarder la ceinture avant le visage de la reine, et s'inclina à ses pieds avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de se relever dans un demi-sourire. _

_« Je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour. Bienvenue à Themyscira, mon vieil ami. » _

_Face au sourire honnête de la reine, Hercule se sentit d'un coup plus léger, comme soulevé d'un poids immense qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Il avait cependant du mal à croiser son regard, et elle comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Le héros semblait effrayé par quelque chose, et quand Hippolyta l'encouragea à se confier en elle, il lui raconta tout. Le cœur de la reine, qui était une amie fidèle et généreuse, se cassa pour son ami. _

_« Comment puis-je t'aider ? J'ai des légions entières de guerrières qui pourraient détruire ce roi qui t'oppresse ! » _

_« Je ne peux pas te demander de gagner mes batailles pour moi, je dois accomplir mes travaux moi-même. » soupira Hercule _

_« Alors comment puis-je t'aider ? » _

_« Ta ceinture. Eurystée veut que je la lui ramène. » _

_« A cause de la légende qui plane sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Hippolyta « Ma force est la mienne sais-tu, la ceinture de mon père n'y est pour rien. » _

_Avant que le demi-dieu n'ait pu insister, Hippolyta s'était levée et avait dégrafé sa ceinture pour la lui tendre. _

_« Vraiment ? » _

_« J'espère qu'elle t'apportera la liberté Hercule. » _

_Hercule, touché, la remercia profondément. Mais alors qu'ils parlaient encore et loin d'eux de s'en douter, le chaos régnait dehors. _

_Hera, voyant une opportunité de se venger d'Hercules qu'elle haïssait tant, avait pris la forme d'une amazone pour souffler au sein de l'armée d'Hippolyta qu'Hercule était venu assassiner leur reine pour sa ceinture._

_ Tout de suite, elles se mirent à sonner l'alarme de l'assaut et courir vers le palais. Hippolyta entendit les trompettes et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle d'audience, sans se rendre compte qu'Hercule derrière elle était devenu sombre. Il avait cru, non sans raison, que c'était elle qui venait de déclencher les trompettes, et voulait profiter de la distraction qu'elle lui offrait pour tuer ses amis. _

_Il se jeta sur elle et alors qu'elle commençait à expliquer le malentendu, son épée tirée et la reine, sans défense. Les amazones qui étaient entrées dans la salle du trône en toute hâte virent Hercule menacer leur reine, la ceinture dans ses mains, et tous leurs doutes furent confirmés. L'attaque était lancée, les amazones ne seraient pas repues tant qu'elles aurait sa tête. _

_Hercule était le fils de Zeus et le demi-dieu le plus célèbre d'entre tous pour une raison, et se battit comme un héros, la peau du lion de Némée sur son dos et la ceinture d'Ares dans les bras décuplant ses forces déjà exceptionnelles. Hippolyta comprit vite qu'aucune de ses guerrières ne pourrait l'atteindre, et les encouragea toutes à partir pour rester seule avec lui dans l'espoir qu'elle parviendrait à raisonner son ami. _

_« Sortez ! » _

_Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse calmer Hercules, l'épée du héros l'avait transpercée de part en part. Hippolyta regarda l'épée dans son estomac alors qu'Hercule cessait tout mouvement, paralysé sur place. _

_Les yeux plein de souffrance, la reine regarda une dernière fois son ami, gardant leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre, et elle tomba sur ses genoux. Hercule l'allongea contre ses cotés alors que la réalité lui tombait dessus aussi violemment que l'aurait fait la foudre de son père, mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. _

_Qu'avait-il fait ? Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle cherchait sa respiration, et se mit à pleurer amèrement sur son corps. Il avait pris sa vie, et n'aurait plus jamais la chance de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui devait. _

_« Je savais qu'un homme me conduirait à ma perte » souffla la reine « Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais celui-là. » _

_La tragédie des hommes avait frappé une première fois. Alors qu'Hercule demandait pardon, elle lui sourit et tourna la tête pour fermer les yeux. _

_La deuxième reine des amazones était morte. _

_Hercule resta un moment sur le corps sans vie de son amie avant de se relever, la ceinture d'Ares dans la main, et de s'enfuir loin de Themyscira. _

_Deux yeux d'une jeune guerrière fixèrent le bateau sur lequel l'assassin de sa sœur s'enfuyait, son cœur déchiré et son destin, à tout jamais changé par les hommes. Elle fit une promesse aux dieux, encouragée par la taille immense de sa perte, que les amazones envahiraient la Grèce, que des villes tomberaient et que les hommes maudiraient le jour où ils avaient tué leur reine. Les amazones ne seraient pas satisfaites tant que leur dette de sang ne serait payée au centuple. _

_Cette guerrière était Penthesilea, la troisième sœur. _

_Mais Hippolyta n'était pas la seule à avoir failli ce jour-là. _

_Pendant qu'Hercule s'entretenait avec sa sœur, Antiope, elle, avait sympathisé avec Thésée sur la plage. Antiope avait ordonné à ses guerrières de relâcher leur garde, et s'était laissé approcher par le héros, s'entendant immédiatement avec lui comme sa sœur l'avait fait des années auparavant avec Hercule. _

_Son expérience des hommes étant limitée à ceux qu'elle avait combattu sur le champ de bataille, elle avait été surprise par la nature plaisante de Thésée, sa voix douce, la gentillesse qu'il avait montré envers son cheval et sa conversation agréable. Elle l'avait suivi sans bien hésiter sur son bateau quand il l'y invita pour discuter à part, laissant ses amazones sur la grève, quand le son des trompettes se fit entendre dans toute l'île. Antiope sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds, reconnaissant les trompettes comme celles de guerre._

_ « Nous sommes attaquées ! » _

_« C'est impossible ! Nous sommes les seuls hommes ici ! » _

_Thésée couru sur le pont pour voir sur le sol des dizaines d'amazones se précipiter à cheval vers eux, et au milieu d'elles, une petite figure à pied qui courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, qu'il reconnut comme Hercule, courant a peine plus vite que les chevaux, la ceinture d'or brillant dans les mains. _

_« Par Zeus qu'avons-nous fait … »_

_ Antiope voulut l'en empêcher mais Thésée lança aussitôt l'ordre de se mettre en fuite, alors qu'un torrent de flèches retombait sur ses hommes, et que toute la cavalerie arrivait à pleine vitesse sur eux. _

_Hercule sauta vite sur le pont, et aussitôt, Thésée ordonna qu'on se mette en route. Les bateaux des Amazones étaient amarrés bien trop loin des leurs, et le temps qu'elles en déroulent les voiles, ils seraient loin. _

_« Non ! » criait Antiope « Laisse-moi parler à mon peuple ! » _

_« Nous devons partir ! » tonna Thésée « Je suis désolée Antiope mais elles tueront chacun de mes hommes ! » _

_Thésée avait enroulé ses bras puissants autour d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette par-dessus bord comme elle tentait vainement de faire, et résista à tous ses coups et cris de rage de la relâcher. Parcequ'elle lui avait fait confiance, elle avait été arrachée aux terres sacrées de Themyscira. _

_Le bateau s'éloignait maintenant de l'île et Antiope, l'héritière légitime du trône, luttait encore son ravisseur sans savoir que dans son palais, sa sœur était morte. _

_Thésée ne la relâcha que quand ils furent assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse regagner l'île à la nage, et elle resta des heures sur le pont, à regarder la seule maison qu'elle avait connu s'éloigner de ses yeux, sans parvenir à oublier qu'elle laissait derrière son peuple et ses sœurs. _

_Elle appela le plus fort possible « Penthesilea ! » des heures durant, sans que jamais ne parvienne un cri un retour. _

_Sa petite sœur n'était qu'une adolescente, qui avait grandi sous la bienveillance d'Hippolyta et protégée par Antiope, et qui devait maintenant assurer le trône à elle seule. Elles l'adoraient, et elle les adorait en retour. Elle venait de les perdre toutes les deux. _

_Le monde s'était arrêté pour Penthesilea. La mémoire de ce jour devrait brûler sa mémoire et la garder éveillée de nombreuses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _

_Elle était une des cavalières, qui avait appelé Antiope jusqu'au bout et vidé son carquois sur les bateaux qui enlevaient sa sœur. Elle avait entendu chacun des cris de sa sœur qui se débattait comme une tigresse dans les bras de Thésée, et avait désespérément nagé vers le bateau, incapable de le rattraper. Bientôt elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, et elle était revenue s'écrouler de désespoir sur le sol des terres sacrées, regardant le bateau s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus rien à l'horizon. _

_Le soir-même, Penthesilea dirigea l'enterrement d'Hippolyta et mit elle-même le feu à son bûcher. Toutes les amazones, en deuil, s'étaient réunis pour pleurer pour leur reine. La torche était passée de main en main jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle reine l'attrape, et Penthesilea s'était penchée vers le corps sans vie de sa sœur aînée pour lui adresser ses derniers mots. _

_« J'aurai voulu être à tes côtés quand tu es tombée. Tu méritais tellement qu'être assassinée par des voleurs. » Elle embrassa son front et alluma le feu. « Dors bien ma sœur. Je te vengerai. » _

_Alors qu'elle regardait le feu consumer le corps de sa sœur, et son deuil devint de la rage, pure, déterminée et inarrêtable. Elle se tourna vers son peuple et s'exclama d'une voix forte. _

_« Mes sœurs ! Pendant des années nous sommes restées dans l'ombre des hommes alors qu'ils pillaient les terres avec un poing de fer et marchaient sur le cou de leurs femmes ! Nous avons entendu parler de leur cruauté, et aujourd'hui elle est venu jusqu'à nos portes. Ils ont enlevé notre princesse et tué notre reine. Ce soir, j'exige que nous nous vengions ! Comme votre nouvelle reine, je ne resterai pas impassible. Dans un an, nous marcherons sur Athènes, la ville de Thésée ! » _

_« Un an ? » __La générale Molpadia s'avança vers Penthesilea, clairement mécontente. « Chaque jour qui passe, Antiope est soumise à la cruauté des hommes ! C'est elle, notre reine légitime, qui est en train souffrir, il faut les affronter maintenant ! »_

_ « Je comprends, mais en l'absence de ma sœur, je suis votre reine. Je ne lancerai pas mes guerrières vers une bataille qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes à gagner. » _

_« Nous sommes des guerrières ! » reprit Molpadia « La guerre coule dans nos veines ! Une seule de mes soldates vaut dix des hommes de Thésée. » _

_« Thésée s'attend à nous voir arriver, et pour chacune de tes soldates, il y aura trente hommes à affronter ! Un an suffira à Thésée de baisser ses défenses, et nous marcherons sur Athènes à l'aube, comme les spectres de la mort. Nous détruirons les portes, nous libérerons Antiope et nous massacrerons chaque homme qui tentera de nous en empêcher ! » _

_Toutes s'accordèrent au plan, et firent le serment qu'elles vengeraient leur reine, et ramèneraient leur princesse à Themyscira. _

_Pendant une année entière, les Amazones se préparent avec acharnement. Avec la mort d'Hippolyta, les amitiés avec les hommes avait été oubliées, et leurs seuls rapports avec eux n'était plus qu'une série de guerres, toutes en préparation de l'invasion d'Athènes. _

_Penthesilea était devenue puissante et forte, mais amère, dévorée par son désir de revanche. _

_Et à l'autre bout de la mer, alors que sa petite sœur préparait sa vengeance, Antiope elle se préparait à donner la vie. _

_Avec les mois qui passaient et sans aucun espoir de rentrer chez elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de son ravisseur, d'Athènes et de ses gens, et elle attendait un enfant de lui. Thésée était le roi de sa ville, et il lui fallait une reine comme tous les rois. Quand il lui avait demandé, lui assurant qu'il l'aimait en retour et qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, Antiope, la reine légitime des amazones, avait accepté de devenir la reine d'Athènes._

_ Un garçon naquit quelques mois après leur mariage, un garçon qu'elle avait appelé Hippolytus pour sa sœur et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir à Themyscira elle le savait bien. Garder son fils signifiait plonger une ancre dans le monde des hommes, et ne jamais retourner à ses sœurs. _

_L'amazone en elle était morte désormais. Et Penthesilea l'ignorait complètement. _

_Un an jour pour jour après la terrible arrivée d'Hercule et de Thésée, Penthesilea n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. L'armée de ses amazones était prête, et avait embarqué sur leurs bateaux puis suivit les routes de petit chemin jusqu'à la ville de Thésée. Juste avant le lever du soleil, elles étaient arrivées sur les abords d'Athènes, et s'étaient cachées dans les vallées. _

_Quand vint le moment de l'attaque, Penthesilea, vêtue d'or et du blanc qui marquait la royauté, réunit ses soldates autour d'elle._

_ « Mes sœurs ! Voilà où se cache l'homme qui nous a tout pris ! Un an que nous attendons ce moment, notre tour est venu de dévaster Athènes comme ils l'ont fait à Themyscira ! Nous vengerons Hippolyta et nous libérerons Antiope ! » _

_Penthesilea leva une paume pour taire les guerrières, qui s'étaient mise à taper leurs boucliers de leurs épées. _

_« Quand le soleil sera levé, la ville de marbre sera rouge du sang de ses hommes et la tête de Thésée sur une pique ! » _

_Le cri de guerre de leur reine aussitôt reprit par toutes, les amazones se précipitèrent comme une vague sur Athènes, le bruit de tous les sabots de chevaux faisant écho dans la vallée jusqu'à la ville. Les athéniens les entendirent avant de les voir, un tonnerre se rapprochant d'eux à chaque seconde, et Thésée appela immédiatement le rassemblement de son armée, prêt à défendre leur ville. _

_Le brouillard était à l'entrée de la ville, cachant la vision de la vallée, et alors que le bruit si terrible était tout proche, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Plus rien ne se faisait entendre et les soldats grecs peu sûrs d'où envoyer leurs flèches, n'osaient bouger. Sans prévenir, un archer tomba soudain au sol, puis un deuxième, et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable pluie de flèches tombent sur eux, et que les cris sanglants de milliers de femmes se fassent entendre et leur tombent soudainement dessus. _

_Comme l'avait prévu Penthesilea, les athéniens n'étaient pas prêts à une telle attaque, et avaient le plus grand mal à organiser leurs soldats face à son armée précise, et minutieusement préparée. _

_Une heure plus tard, la moitié de la vile était décimée, et la reine avait atteint les portes du palais. La légion qu'elle avait attendu, gardant jour et nuit la prisonnière qui y résidait depuis un an, n'était pas là, et quand Penthesilea ouvrit les portes de la chambre nuptiale, sûre que sa sœur devait s'y trouver, elle fut étonnée du manque de garde royale. _

_Le palais était vide, comme si personne ne se souciait de surveiller la prisonnière. Accompagnée de sa fidèle générale, la reine chercha partout, fouillant la moindre pièce et le moindre recoin à la rechercher de sa sœur, son épée prête à frapper quiconque se dresserait sur sa route, mais le seul bruit qu'elles entendaient était l'écho de leurs pas sur le marbre, jusqu'à ce qu'un vagissement se fasse entendre. _

_Quand elle avait entendu les rugissements de la bataille dans la ville, Antiope s'était cachée dans une pièce secrète. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ressenti de la peur, de la peur pour son bébé. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à sa sœur qu'elle avait porté l'enfant de l'envahisseur, qu'elle l'avait épousé et qu'elle n'avait pas tué son fils ? _

_Antiope s'était réfugiée avec son fils derrière l'immense paravent qui cachait l'entrée de la pièce secrète attenante à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari, et l'avait couché dans son berceau, le suppliant tout bas de ne faire aucun bruit. _

_« Thésée ! Montre toi ! » appelait Penthesilea à quelques pas d'elle à peine « Lâche ! Tu me dois une dette de sang ! » _

_Dans sa rage, la reine avait cassé une statue de Thésée qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce, et effrayé par le bruit, le bébé se mit à pleurer plus fort. Cette fois-ci, Molpadia et Penthesilea l'avait entendu. Elles suivirent les pleurs et trouvèrent facilement l'entrée de la chambre secrète, en arrachant au loin le paravent pour dévoiler qui se cachait là._

_ « Antiope ? »_

_ Penthesilea s'arrêta net. Antiope était habillée d'une riche tenue, des bijoux en or sur ses poignets et à son cou, et un voile de fine draperie dans les cheveux. Loin était ses bracelets de cuir et sa cuirasse de générale, elle portait réellement l'habit d'une reine. Penthesilea ne savait comment réagir. _

_« Penthesilea, ma sœur … tu ne sais combien de fois j'ai prié Ares notre père de pouvoir te revoir. » sourit doucement Antiope _

_Penthesilea fit un pas vers sa sœur, souhaitant plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin de ce maudit palais mais restant pourtant figée sur place. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la démarche de sa sœur aînée, la jeune reine pouvait le voir. _

_« Que s'est-il passé Antiope ? Je jure par les dieux si Thésée t'a enfermée ici et t'a forcé à … » _

_« Je ne suis la prisonnière de personne ! » s'exclama Antiope _

_« Que dis-tu ? Antiope dis la vérité ! » s'exclama pour la première fois Molpadia derrière les sœurs _

_« J'ai choisi d'être là où je suis aujourd'hui, personne ne m'a esclavagé et forcée. » _

_« Non ! » hurla Penthesilea « Ce n'est pas ton choix Antiope, tu n'appartiens pas à Athènes mais à Themyscira ! Avec ton peuple, avec moi ! » _

_« Tu ne comprends pas … je suis Athénienne, je suis leur reine. » _

_Penthesilea fit un pas en arrière, horrifiée des propos de sa sœur. Si sa raison avait compris depuis longtemps, son cœur n'avait voulu reconnaitre la vérité jusqu'à ce que les mots soient prononcés par sa sœur. _

_« Tu es une esclave ici et une reine chez nous ! Ton peuple a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Rentre à la maison ! » _

_« Je ne peux pas Penthesilea. J'ai .. j'ai un fils. » _

_Antiope fit un pas prudent en arrière, laissant apercevoir derrière elle le bébé dans son berceau. Cette découverte eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de sa sœur. _

_« C'est un garçon ! » cracha Molpadia dans son dos _

_« Laisse le Antiope, il sera élevé par les hommes et je ne le toucherai pas. » promit Penthesilea « Mais oublie le ! »_

_ « Je ne viendrai pas. » soupira Antiope _

_« Tu vas choisir d'abandonner ton peuple pour élever le fils de Thésée ? » ragea sa petite sœur _

_« Oui. » _

_« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. » _

_Antiope avait toujours le port d'une reine quand elle hocha la tête. _

_« Ne me force pas à le faire, ma sœur … » _

_« Je ne partirai pas. » _

_« Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! » _

_La phrase ne venait pas de la reine, mais de sa générale. Penthesilea se tourna vers la générale Molpadia, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, la lance dans sa main était partie. _

_« Non ! » _

_La générale avait tué sa reine légitime. Antiope s'écroula sans un cri, et Penthesilea couru attraper sa sœur avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle eut beau essayer tant bien que mal d'empêcher le sang de couler de la plaie de sa sœur, elle ne put rien faire pour elle. _

_Antiope mourut sans un mot dans les bras de sa sœur. _

_Penthesilea regarda la vraie reine, sa dernière sœur, et poussa un énorme cri de rage, ses larmes se mélangeant au sang de sa sœur. Elle avait hérité de son père un caractère impulsif et violent, et aveuglée par la douleur immense de la mort d'Antiope, se releva sans réfléchir pour ramasser la lance au sol et la tourner vers Molpadia. _

_« Qu'as-tu fait ! »_

_ « Elle nous a trahi ! Elle a moqué nos règles de vie ! Elle ne - » _

_Molpadia n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait reçu la pique qui avait ôté la vie d'Antiope dans le cœur. _

_Penthesilea la regarda retomber au sol à côté d'Antiope. Elle resta un moment dans le sang de sa sœur, muette, étouffée par la colère et la tristesse. _

_Dehors, la bataille entre hommes et amazones était devenu un véritable bain de sang. Thésée avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, son armée cinq fois plus grande que celle des amazones parvenaient enfin à les encercler entièrement, et elles s'étaient retrouvées dos aux remparts de la ville, incapables de repousser les milliers de soldats qui les assaillaient. _

_Quand Penthesilea apparut enfin hors du palais pour sonner la retraite et mener ses troupes hors de la ville, des centaines de ses guerrières étaient mortes. Elles n'avaient réussi ni à conquérir Athènes, ni à récupérer Antiope, et toute la bataille n'avait été qu'une énorme défaite. _

_La tragédie des hommes avait frappé une deuxième fois. _

_Penthesilea, la dernière des trois filles d'Ares, ne serait jamais la même. Elle pouvait voir la mort de sa sœur à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, et entendre les pleurs de l'enfant d'Antiope qu'elle avait laissé à Athènes dans le bruit du vent. Ses deux sœurs qu'elle avait tant chéri et admirées étaient mortes. _

_Elle voulait mourir elle-même. La loi divine cependant interdit à tous les guerriers – humains comme amazones - de se retirer la vie, et ce depuis toujours. _

_Sa seule solution pour une mort honorable était de dédier sa vie à Ares son père lors d'une bataille sanglante, et de mourir d'une mort glorieuse sous des coups ennemis. Penthesilea attendit le bon moment pour mourir pendant longtemps. En attendant la délivrance, elle mena ses troupes dans de nombreuses villes de Grèce, les prenant les unes après les autres et laissant brûler derrière elle leurs ruines, ne laissant jamais oublier à ses guerrières que l'un d'entre eux les avait battues. _

_Voyant la population de Themyscira vieillir, elle fut la première à avoir l'idée de se rendre une fois par an dans les contrées voisines des terres sacrées pour aller terroriser quelque peu les hommes des régions avoisinantes et se servir d'eux pour procréer, instaurant la loi sacrée que tout enfant mâle né de ces unions serait mis à mort immédiatement. _

_Elle-même eut le temps de donner monde à une fille, Menalippe, et d'ainsi perpétuer la ligne royale d'Oretra et d'Ares, avant d'enfin recevoir sa chance de soulagement lors de la guerre de Troie. _

_Ayant eu vent de la guerre qui ayant déjà fait des milliers de victimes sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, elle donna son accord de se battre aux côtés des Troyens, à la seule condition de se battre avec uniquement des volontaires et non son armée. Penthesilea ne voulait pas gagner la guerre. Elle voulait juste rejoindre ses sœurs dans l'après monde. _

_Douze de ses meilleures guerrières la prièrent de la prendre avec, de mourir aux côtés de leur reine avec honneur, et les treize amazones partirent toutes de Themyscira avec la même certitude qu'elles n'y remettraient jamais les pieds, Menalippe montée sur le trône sitôt le bateau de sa mère disparu._

_ Penthesilea mourut sur le sable de Troie par l'épée d'Achilles, sa bravoure au combat telle qu'Ares promit que ses descendantes et toutes les futures Amazones à naître sur le sol sacré de Themyscira ne mourraient que par l'épée ou le sang, leur garantissant l'immortalité. _

_La tragédie des hommes avait fait sa troisième victime._

* * *

Le silence était retombé dans la salle.

Beaucoup connaissaient l'histoire par bribes, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles l'entendaient en entier, et qu'elles comprenaient aussi clairement pourquoi. L'oracle prit à nouveau la parole.

« Voilà la réalité de Themyscira et de ses reines. Les trois sœurs qui ont fondé notre société ont failli à leurs vœux de protéger les amazones des homes et de leur folie destructrice. Toutes ont fait confiance aux hommes et toutes en sont mortes. Et depuis toujours, leurs descendantes entendent cette histoire en entier, et jurent par le Styx qu'elles protégeront Themyscira des hommes »

Toutes se tournèrent vers leur reine, qui ne regardait aucune d'entre elle mais uniquement sa femme, et attendirent impatiemment qu'elle se retourne vers elles pour confirmer les dires de l'oracle.

Regina n'hocha de la tête qu'une seule fois. L'oracle poursuivit son discours dans un sourire malin, visiblement ravie d'enfin dévoiler à son public ce que seul elle et les reines ne savaient.

« Cette guerre à nos portes aujourd'hui, mes sœurs, remonte en vérité de très loin, du moment même où Hippolyta a ouvert ses portes aux hommes. Et la prophétie que notre reine Regina a reçu le jour de son couronnement s'avère vraie. »

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda Alex

« Aujourd'hui il vous faut réparer les erreurs de vos ancêtres ! » l'ignora l'oracle « Les amazones ont offensé les dieux par le passé, Ares notre père le premier en trahissant la confiance qu'il avait placé en elles, et c'est à vous de réparer leurs erreurs ! »

« Quelle prophétie ? » cria Alex

La vieille femme se tut, et bien que toutes dans la pièce la damnaient intérieurement pour avoir interrompu une oracle, Alex ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant l'oracle s'approcher d'elle.

« Trois ont failli, trois sauveront. » dit-elle

« Qu'est-ce que … » commença Orana derrière elle

« Trois ont failli, trois sauveront. » répéta plus fortement l'oracle

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur Alex, mais ses deux mains se levèrent lentement dans les airs, et toutes purent voir qu'elle désignait très clairement Nikolae et Alexandria.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, donnant l'impression qu'à nouveau, le temps s'était arrêté dans la grande salle d'audience du palais. Derrière l'oracle, Emma s'était pris la tête entre les mains, et Regina avait fait un pas vers elle pour poser une main réconfortante et discrète dans son dos.

« Mais … » dit Nikolae, le souffle court et les pensées comme interrompues

« Tu parles de trois sœurs » dit Alexandria « Trois sœurs qui ont failli, c'est Antiope, et Penthesilea et Hippolyta. Et trois sœurs qui sauveront … »

« C'est nous. » conclut Alex

« C'est du grand délire ! » rugit Cassiopée

« C'est une prédiction divine » dit l'oracle « Et c'est en train de se produire. Ares vous a choisi vous trois, filles de Regina, et vous avez une dette envers lui. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Emma s'était levée de son siège, ignorant le regard suppliant de la reine sur elle, pour aller presque coller son poing sous le menton de l'oracle « Pourquoi mes filles ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« C'est la volonté des dieux, et les hommes n'y peuvent rien. Les Amazones non plus. »

Emma baissa son poing, le laissant retomber le long de son côté. Assommer l'oracle – en plus d'être une offense condamnable - n'aurait pas à servi à grand-chose, elle le savait. Ses yeux n'arrêtèrent pas de foudroyer la veille prophétesse du regard pour autant.

« Il doit en être ainsi, tu le sais Capitaine. » lui dit l'oracle plus doucement « On n'échappe pas à son destin. »

« Je ne laisserai pas mes Princesses mourir pour moi ! » lança bravement Catalina « J'irai moi-même tuer ces hommes un par un si il le faut ! »

« Moi aussi ! » approuva Maggie

Alex tenta de l'en empêcher mais la capitaine de la garde avait tiré son épée, et s'en servait pour montrer de sa lame la pince en or qui barrait son épaule et retenait en place son uniforme bleu, en plus de marquer son grade de capitaine.

« Nous avons toutes juré fidélité à Themyscira et au trône en recevant nos armes et nos grades. Nous serions toutes maudites avant de laisser une goutte de sang royal tomber au sol pour nous ! »

Sa réplique fut accueillie de grands hourras dans l'assemblée, que la voix paisible de l'oracle parvint cependant à rapidement réduire au silence.

« Il n'est pas question de sacrifice, ou de mise à mort des princesses. Ares ne demande pas de sang mais une dette. »

« Ce qui signifie quoi exactement ? » demanda Nikolae d'une voix blanche

« Vous ne gagnerez pas cette guerre tant que la dette ne sera pas payée, Ares en a convaincu les autres dieux. »

« Et alors ? » s'enflamma Orana « Nous n'avons plus le soutien de Zeus et les hommes n'ont plus peur de nous, et alors ? C'est justement le moment pour nous de montrer ce que nous valons réellement ! »

« Ce serait envoyer des troupes entières à la mort ! » protesta Catalina « Non, il nous faut faire appel au roi Polydore, ou à Léotychidas, ou à n'importe quel de nos alliés ! »

« Aucun d'entre eux ne nous aidera » dit l'oracle

« A quoi bon faire des alliés de tous ces hommes et venir risquer nos vies à les aider si on ne peut faire appel à eux ? » lui grogna dessus Catalina

« Assez ! » Regina avait marché jusqu'à l'oracle pour se placer devant elle, défiant quiconque d'à nouveau s'adresser de la sorte à la vieille femme « Nous serions de bien piètres amazones si nous avions besoin d'eux pour nous défendre ! Nous nous passerons des hommes comme nous l'avons toujours fait et nous défendrons nos terres nous-mêmes. L'erreur d'Hippolyta et de ses sœurs ne condamnera pas mon peuple ! »

Une fois assurée que personne n'ait d'objection, pas même ses trois filles qui la regardaient sans vouloir intervenir, la reine fit signe à l'oracle de parler à nouveau.

« Que veut Ares, Oracle ? »

« La ceinture. Ares ne nous offrira pas son aide tant que la ceinture d'or de la reine Hippolyta ne sera pas revenue en son temple, ma Reine. »

« Toute cette guerre pour une ceinture ? » feula Orana

« Cette ceinture a bien plus d'importance qu'une futile possession matérielle, Générale. Elle représente la confiance qu'Ares a en notre peuple, et sa protection. La guerre, quant à elle, est purement humaine. »

« Si la guerre n'a rien à voir avec cette prophétie, alors pourquoi souhaite-il la récupérer maintenant ? » demanda Emma

« La volonté du dieu n'est connue que de lui seul. Je ne peux expliquer ses raisons pour demander le remboursement de sa dette maintenant, mais je peux t'assurer, Capitaine, qu'il a été planifié par le destin. Et si il y a bien une chose dont nous sommes sûres, c'est qu'on échappe pas au destin »

A quelque pas d'elle, Alex poussa un soufflement irrité si fort que toutes l'entendirent, et la reine ne manqua pas de la réprimander d'un regard sévère. La princesse héritière n'avait jamais cru au destin, ou à quoi que ce soit qu'on essayait de lui imposer, ce qui ne lui donnait tout de même pas le droit de discréditer l'oracle en public.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Ares veut qu'on récupère la ceinture d'Hippolyta, et ne soutiendra pas notre victoire tant qu'elle ne sera pas revenue à Themyscira, c'est ça ? » demanda Nikolae

« Pas n'importe qui, Lieutenant. Ce doit être toi, ou l'une de ses sœurs. » dit l'oracle « La ceinture doit retourner aux descendantes de la fille de Penthesilea. Elle a passé trop de temps en terre de hommes, elle doit revenir à Themyscira. »

« Où est cette ceinture maintenant ? » demanda Catalina

« C'est à la fille d'Eurystée, Admete, que Hercule l'a remise » dit l'oracle

« Admete est morte il y a bien longtemps, comment peut-on savoir où est la ceinture aujourd'hui ? Cette histoire est vieille de plusieurs siècles, elle pourrait être n'importe où ! » ragea Alex

« C'est là où tu te trompes Générale, parcequ'elle ne peut être qu'à deux endroits. » reprit l'oracle « Admete est partie sur l'ile de Samos, où elle en a épousé le roi. Elle a eu deux filles, qui ont toutes les deux quitté l'île pour faire de riches mariages – l'une au roi de Larissa, l'autre beaucoup moins loin, à un prince d'Amphipolis. Admete a du donner la ceinture en héritage à l'une de deux, et c'est dans l'une de ces deux villes qu'il faut chercher. »

« Et qui nous dit que l'une de ses filles ne l'a pas donné à n'importe qui ? C'est peut-être toute la Grèce et l'Anatolie qu'il nous faut chercher ! »

« Parcequ'un présent d'un dieu se garde en famille. Admete l'a donné a une des filles – je ne sais pas laquelle, je dois l'admettre – et celles-ci l'ont forcément transmis à leurs enfants, génération après génération. »

« Mais l'une de ses descendantes pourrait avoir changé de ville ou avoir donné la ceinture à quelqu'un ou - »

« Aie confiance, Générale ! Amphipolis ou Larissa, l'une de ces deux villes qui détient la ceinture d'Hippolyta. »

Alex avait visiblement encore beaucoup de choses à rajouter, mais se retint. L'oracle savait sûrement quelque chose que les autres simples Amazones ne savaient pas, et il fallait lui faire confiance.

« Larissa … c'est à des jours, si ce n'est des semaines entières de cheval » remarqua Orana

« Si il faut aller jusqu'à Larissa, j'irai. » dit Lexa avant qu'Alex n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche « J'irai chercher la ceinture et la ramener chez nous ! »

« Hors de question que - » commença Alex, un regard furieux sur sœur

« Mère ! » l'interrompit Lexa « Il faut que ce soit moi. Je connais la Thessalie et ses routes dangereuses par cœur, je connais des peuplades alliées dans la région de Larissa et je suis la plus apte à mener cette mission le plus rapidement et efficacement possible ! »

Regina regarda sa fille un instant avec de grands yeux sans répondre. Avoir été appelée _mère_ en public, par Alexandria de surcroit, ce que sa plus jeune fille n'avait pas fait depuis son enfance, l'avait quelque peu décontenancée et il fallut le cri d'Alex pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« C'est de la folie ! »

« Il faudra que tu évites les côtes, Commandante, les embouchures d'océan et tous les cours d'eau où Poséidon peut avoir accès. » dit l'oracle sans se soucier de la princesse héritière « Il ne te laissera pas repartir si il te trouve sur ta route. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Poséidon. » dit bravement Lexa

« Tu devrais. Il est revanchard et colérique, et il protégera ses enfants jusqu'au bout. » « Je déjouerai ses pièges, alors, chacun d'entre eux »

« Tu te feras tuer Lexa ! » hurla Alex

« Nous nous ferons tuer tout aussi bien si je ne pars pas ! » répliqua Lexa « Tu as attendu la prophétie, les dieux veulent que ce soit une de nous trois, et je suis le meilleur choix »

« C'est la meilleure solution, tu as raison » dit Orana à Lexa

« C'est toi qui voyage le plus d'entre nous, Commandante » rajouta Maggie « Nous te faisons confiance. »

« Evidemment, tu dirais ça toi ! » lui cracha Alex dessus avec venin « Mais ma sœur ne partira pas dans cette folie, et vous toutes qui l'envoyez à la mort sans aucun scrupule, vous n'êtes que des lâches ! »

« Générale. » La voix calme mais acide de Regina coupa le discours d'Alex en deux, et mit fin à toute discussion. « Alexandria. »

L'emploi du prénom était aussi rare qu'inattendu, et était déjà un message en soit que la principale concernée comprenait très bien.

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? »

Lexa fit un pas en avant, et hocha de la tête solennellement.

« Oui, ma reine. »

« Alors tu iras à Larissa, récupérer la ceinture d'Hippolyta. »

Lexa frappa du poing sur son plastron en guise d'acceptation de sa mission, mais derrière elle, sa sœur aînée écumait encire.

« Non ! Envoie moi à sa place Mère ! » exigea Alex

« Tu n'es jamais allée à Larissa, et tu n'as pas remis les pieds dans le monde des hommes depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu sais tout aussi bien que ce doit être moi » « Je refuse que - »

« Générale, tu outrepasses tes droits à contredire un ordre royal. » signala Regina, l'écho de sa voix résonnait contre les murs de la salle d'audience avec tant de force qu'Alex fut obligée de baisser la tête en subordination « La Commandante Alexandria ira à Larissa. »

« Et j'irai à Amphipolis ! » lança fortement Nikolae « La route est moins longue, et je l'ai déjà parcourue il y a quelques années. Si la ceinture est là-bas, je la trouverai ! »

Alors que les autres générales et commandantes semblèrent approuver la proposition de la fille cadette de la reine, Alex, elle, semblait voir se dérouler sous ses yeux son pire cauchemar.

« Je partirai avec toi Nikolae ! »

« Non. » Alex leva des yeux stupéfaits vers la reine, qui ne se laissa pas impressionner « Tu resteras ici, vous resterez toutes ici. Commandante, tu iras à Larissa, et toi Lieutenant, à Amphipolis. Vous partirez dès ce soir. Sur vos épaules reposent le futur de tout notre peuple. »

« Je ne peux les laisser partir seules ! » protesta Alex

« La place d'une générale est avec ses troupes, Alexandra ! »

« Et la place d'une sœur est avec les siennes ! »

« Il suffit ! Ma décision est prise. »

Les yeux de la reine envoyaient des éclairs de feu en décision de sa fille, qui comprit immédiatement qu'il serait futile de protester plus longtemps.

« Quelqu'un ici s'y oppose-il ? »

Regina leva la tête vers le reste de l'assemblée, et bien que toutes regardaient vers Alex, qui serrait visiblement des mâchoires mais ne leva pas ses yeux du sol, elle attendit d'avoir l'accord silencieux de chacune et plus important, de celui des quatre membres de sa famille pour pouvoir annoncer « Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

* * *

Sur la plage, bien éloignés des remparts qui fermaient Themyscira, les soldats du roi Cyrus étaient à l'œuvre. Les corps de leurs congénères n'avaient pas encore été brûlés qu'ils étaient déjà en train de construire des campements et des palissades entourés de tranchées, annonçant clairement leur intention de faire le siège de la ville aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour que les Amazones capitulent. Les habitantes de Themyscira, bien que consciente de ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre côté de la rive, ne s'en souciaient peu.

La nouvelle avait maintenant fait le tour de la ville que les deux princesses les plus jeunes partiraient dans les plus brefs délais à la recherche d'une ceinture que beaucoup ne prenaient que pour une légende, et qui devrait ramener la protection du dieu de la guerre sur elles.

Beaucoup d'entre elles s'étaient amassées devant l'ouverture secrète qui menait à la forêt, attendant le moment où elles pourraient dire un dernier adieu à leurs princesses, ignorant comme elles le pouvaient le fait qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, les bûchers funéraires étaient prêts à être enflammés, pour afficher un visage fier et brave.

Maggie, bien que personne ne le lui ait demandé, avait posté ses gardes tout autour des écuries pour laisser les princesses sceller leurs chevaux et se préparer au départ dans une paix relative, elle-même allant se poster avec la foule loin des écuries pour éviter une nouvelle crise de colère de la Générale.

Si la foule entière au bord de la palissade commençait à s'échauffer quelque peu, que ce soit à cause du départ et imminent sacrifice des princesses, l'ambiance aux alentours des écuries était paisible et calme, comme ignorant de ce qui allait suivre.

La famille royale était, dans une occasion qui se faisait trop rare, réunie au grand complet, et les gardes du corps d'habitude si présentes avaient été écartées des loges pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Lexa avait sorti son cheval de sa loge, et le brossait soigneusement. Elle l'avait scellé et chargé de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur long voyage, et s'était même excusé tout bas de le faire repartir à l'aventure sitôt après être rentré, mais il s'était contenté de piaffer d'un air qu'elle avait pris pour de la satisfaction et une certaine excitation à partir qu'elle ne pouvait que partager avec lui.

Si la Commandante préparait son cheval avec minutie et sérénité, sa sœur ainée faisait les cent pas devant elle en grommelant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Lexa connaissait bien le côté surprotecteur de sa sœur pour en avoir subi les répercussions maintes fois par le passé, mais n'avait jamais vu Alex dans un tel état d'angoisse, et devait reconnaitre que le propre tourment de sa sœur commençait à l'atteindre quelque peu.

« Et les mers, évite les mers ! Tu as attendu ce que cette vieille folle d'oracle a dit, il ne ratera pas une seule occasion de te détruire ! »

« Nous ne passerons pas par les côtés, nous prendrons la longue route pour joindre Argos, je te l'ai déjà dit »

« On ne sait jamais ! Evite les rivières aussi ! »

« Alex, tu ne t'es jamais inquiétée autant lorsque je partais en mission »

« Tu n'as jamais affronté Poséidon ! »

« Toi non plus et pourtant il sera là dans les hommes que tu affronteras sur la plage. »

Alex n'avait pas de réponse à cela, et allait qu'elle ruminait une énième recommandation fraternelle, Lexa avait lâché la bride de son cheval pour lui faire face, et attraper ses mains dans les siennes.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Tu vas devoir diriger l'armée contre tous ces hommes qui nous ont déjà causé tant de pertes, tu ne pourras pas le faire correctement si ton esprit est préoccupé par nous »

Alex fronça des sourcils.

« Mon esprit sera toujours préoccupé par vous deux. »

« Alex, je suis commandante de l'armée ! » protesta Lexa

« Et ma petite sœur, mon bébé de petite sœur ! » rajouta Alex « Tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau sinon j'irai te chercher aux Champs-Elysées pour te corriger moi-même »

« Les Moires ne couperont pas mon fil de vie avant longtemps » sourit Lexa

« J'espère bien que non ! » lança une autre voix, avant que son propriétaire n'aille placer un bras rassurant autour des épaules trop tendues de la générale « Lexa, aucune mission, divine ou non, ne vaut ta vie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de la protection d'Ares pour gagner cette guerre, mais nous avons besoin de toi, vivante et en un seul morceau, tâches de t'en rappeler ! »

Emma avait son sourire en coin familier, mais il était fatigué et empreint d'une tristesse qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dissimuler malgré ses plus grands efforts.

« Ma, si tu le penses, comment tu peux autoriser une chose pareille ? »

« Ça me déplait tout autant qu'à toi, mais on échappe pas à son destin. »

Alex souffla fort son désaccord, ce qui la faisait beaucoup ressembler au cheval que Lexa était maintenant en train de caresser sur l'encolure, mais aucune des trois n'avaient le cœur à en rire.

« Je refuse de croire que les dieux demandent le sang de mes sœurs pour sauver nos terres ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit la prophétie Alex ! » souffla Lexa

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu ! » rétorqua Alex

« Alexandra tes sœurs sont des hautes gradées militaires, et des princesses de sang de Themyscira. Tu ne peux pas les protéger éternellement » la raisonna Emma

« Elle a raison, Mère a besoin de toi ici Alex. »

La voix venait de Nikolae un peu plus loin, qui avait visiblement fini de discuter avec Regina à l'écart pour venir rejoindre ses sœurs et sa blonde de mère. Alex jeta un regard furieux à Nikolae, dont elle aurait bien eu besoin du soutien mais dont elle n'obtint qu'un sourire en coin.

« Et de toi non, peut-être ? »

« Oh je pense que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans Lexa et moi. C'est toi la générale, c'est toi qui diriges cette armée, pas nous »

« Et qui va surveiller les recrues ? »

Lexa fronça des sourcils.

« Tu vas utiliser ça comme excuse ? »

« C'est tout aussi dangereux de rester ici » rajouta Nikolae « Il faut tenir les défenses, tu le sais, et il y a personne mieux que toi pour le faire. »

Alex regarda longuement les trois femmes qui l'encerclaient, et finit par baisser la tête, défaite. Elle n'arriverait pas à les convaincre de rester, et elle-même avait sa propre destinée à affronter.

« Où en sommes-nous ? »

Regina était apparue aux côtés de sa femme, et si la reine jeta un coup d'œil vers celle-ci, la blonde évita soigneusement son regard.

Alex ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Les yeux d'Emma semblaient emplis de larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant, et elle-même n'était pas loin de pleurer.

« Nous sommes prêtes Mère » répondit Nikolae

« Et votre route ? »

« Nous partirons ensemble, puis nous nous séparerons près de Maronée. » dit Lexa « Ce n'est qu'à cinq jours de cheval. Dix si il arrive quelque chose au cheval » rajouta-elle avec un regard en coin pour Nikolae

« Et pourquoi il arriverait quelque chose au cheval ? » demanda la rousse

Lexa lui répondit d'un simple regard sous-entendu, qui vexa la rousse au plus haut point.

« Je suis tout aussi bonne cavalière que toi ! »

« Sûrement meilleure même, mais sur un char » dit Lexa « Ici, tu vas parcourir des jours sur Deimos, c'est une autre affaire »

« Deimos ? » demanda Nikolae « Mais je ne prends pas Deimos ! Je prends Nephtys »

« Non Nikolae, Clea a scellé Deimos pour toi. » dit Regina « Tu pars dans le monde des hommes, ma fille, et chez eux les femmes ne montent pas à cheval. Tu ne prendras pas le risque d'y amener Nephtys, et de plus Deimos est un excellent endurant. »

« Mais Lexa prend son cheval elle ! »

« Alexandria est bien plus habituée au monde des homes que toi. Tu prendras Deimos, et ma décision est finale Nikolae. » dit Regina de sa voix de reine, qu'elle utilisait rarement en famille, et dans si c'était le cas, presque exclusivement avec Lexa

Nikolae, visiblement peu habituée à ce que la reine s'oppose à elle, avala visiblement sa langue sous le choc mais ne protesta pas.

« Si tout est prêt … » Regina fit un pas en avant, et posa une main sur l'épaule de ses deux filles. « Quoiqu'il arrive là-bas, n'oubliez pas que vous le faîtes pour Themyscira. Nous sommes fières de vous »

« Et nous vous aimons toutes les deux » rajouta Emma en faisant un pas en avant « Et nous compterons les jours jusqu'à votre retour »

Nikolae tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur pour lui sourire.

« Je serai rentrée bien avant toi, et rapidement. Si c'est moi qui trouve la ceinture, j'espère que tout ceci sera fini à ton retour »

« Je le souhaite, ma sœur » sourit Lexa

« Promettez nous d'être prudentes, toutes les deux » demanda Emma

« Je te le promets Ma » dit Nikolae

« Moi aussi. Et je promets de - »

« Lexa ! »

Interrompue par une voix qui lui semblait familière, Lexa tourna la tête pour voir Clarke, qui avait réussi sans trop qu'elle sache comment à négocier son entrée dans les écuries, se précipiter vers elles en courant, Abigail sur les talons.

Regina enleva sa main de l'épaule de Lexa pour lui permettre de s'écarter de sa famille, et la brune reçut sa meilleure amie dans les bras avec tant de force qu'elle faillit les cogner toutes les deux contre son cheval.

Clarke avait visiblement oublié tout protocole – n'ayant salué aucune des princesses et n'ayant montré aucun signe de respect entre Regina ou Emma – mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui fit remarquer, les soubresauts de la blonde contre l'épaule de Lexa trop déchirants pour être interrompus d'une quelconque manière.

« Tu pars ! Tu pars et je dois l'apprendre de Kyra ! »

« Je suis désolée » murmura Lexa contre l'épaule de Clarke « J'avais prévu de te dire au revoir au dernier moment, je voulais que ce soit le moins douloureux possible »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change si tu pars ? »

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. La douleur de se séparer de Clarke n'avait jamais été apaisée par un au revoir tardif, et encore moins quand elle partait aussi dans une mission aussi risquée que celle dans laquelle elle se lançait.

« Tu ne peux pas repartir ! »

« Tu sais bien que si. C'est ma destinée Clarke, tu dois avoir entendu la vérité maintenant qu'elle est sortie au grand jour »

Clarke hocha de la tête d'un air peu convaincu et Lexa se retint de poser une main contre sa joue pour y effacer les larmes qui menaçaient d'y dévaler.

« Je reviendrai » sourit bravement Lexa « Je reviens toujours. Et si la ceinture est là-bas, je la ramènerai chez nous et nous gagnerons cette guerre »

« Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lexa

« Oui, quoi ? » répéta Alex derrière elle « Enfin, je veux dire, comment ? » se corrigea-elle vite en croisant le regard de sa mère

« Tu vas partir loin, et ton retour est essentiel pour Themyscira non ? » demanda Clarke, les yeux soudain brillant d'une nouvelle idée

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Lexa sans réellement comprendre

« Si je viens avec toi, tu auras à tes côtés la présence d'une guérisseuse, qui pourra soigner n'importe laquelle de tes blessures si tu devais en avoir, et te guider jusqu'au bon retour de la ceinture dans nos terres »

Si Lexa semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition de la blonde, la mère de celle-ci derrière elle en paraissait horrifiée.

« Clarke tu n'y penses pas ! Il y aura mille dangers et monstres à affronter sur la route d'Alexandria ! »

« J'ai une formation de guerrière comme toutes les amazones Mère » rétorqua Clarke « Je suis tout à fait capable de reconnaitre les risques encourus, et de choisir de les affronter ! »

« Clarke. » intervint Emma « Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Alexandria et Nikolae ne partent pas en voyage de plaisance, pour accomplir une prophétie qui étaient sur leurs têtes bien avant leur naissances, bien avant même nos naissances à nous. »

« Je le réalise parfaitement, Capitaine. Je ne veux que le succès de cette mission et la victoire de mon peuple sur ces étrangers, et je ne ferai qu'aider ma Princesse à accomplir ce pourquoi elle est née, je le jure ! »

Emma échangea un regard avec Regina, et ce qu'elle lu dans les yeux de sa femme du convaincre la reine de quelque chose, puisqu'elle fit un pas en avant vers sa fille pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Alexandria, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lexa jeta un regard à Clarke, qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience, puis à ses sœurs, qui contenaient comme elles le pouvaient des sourires amusés et des clins d'œil entendus, pour reporter ses yeux sur sa mère la reine.

« J'imagine qu'il serait utile d'être accompagnée de Clarke, qui connait bien mieux que moi toutes les herbes nocives ou bénéfiques de ce que la terre des hommes a à offrir, et qui ne peut que m'être d'une grande utilité dans ma quête. »

« Et moi tout le monde se fiche que je sois accompagnée d'une guérisseuse ou non … » murmura Nikolae tout bas, et Alex lui planta son coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle se taise

« Non ! Ma reine, toi qui es mon amie depuis toujours, interdit à mon enfant cette folie ! » supplia Abigail

Regina lui offrit un regard peiné, et nia de la tête.

« Je suis désolée Abigail, mais je ne vois aucune objection aux désirs de ta fille. Si Clarke désire accompagner Alexandria, je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

« Lexa, dis oui ! » supplia Clarke

L'offense d'avoir utilisé son surnom devant la reine et non l'appellation correcte passa complètement au-dessus de la tête de la plus jeune princesse tant que le regard de sa meilleure amie lui semblait désespérée.

« On va avoir besoin de toi ici … »

« Et toi tu auras besoin de moi là-bas ! » s'exclama Clarke « Ne me dis pas le contraire, je ne te croirai pas ! »

« Clarke ! Clarke, pense à - »

« Mère ma décision est prise ! » l'interrompit Clarke « J'accompagnerai ma Princesse, si celle-ci désire toujours de ma présence à ses côtés. »

Lexa ne fut pas longue à confirmer d'un hochement de tête, et Clarke poussa un petit cri ravi avant de filer à l'autre côté des écuries.

« Je vais faire sceller mon cheval ! »

Abigail regarda sa fille partir à grands pas, retenant difficilement un sanglot dans la gorge. Lexa évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, tout comme la reine, mais Emma n'hésita pas à faire un pas vers sa vieille amie, et à passer un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

« Elles prendront soin l'une de l'autre, Abigail. Et Lexa ne laissera rien arriver à Clarke. »

La dernière phrase était directement adressée à sa plus jeune fille, qui prit les mots plus à cœur que ce que sa mère aurait pu imaginer.

« Alexandria » demanda la reine « Quel est ton dessein quant à votre route ? »

« Il faudra quinze jours pour l'aller, et quinze autre pour le retour. Nous serons revenues dans un mois environ » dit Lexa « Pour toi Nikolae, je pense qu'une dizaine de jours suffiront, si tu trouves rapidement la ceinture là-bas où la confirmation qu'elle n'y est pas. »

« Un mois ! » Alex fit un pas en avant, et attrapa les épaules de sa petite sœur avec force « Promets moi que tu seras rentrée dans un mois. »

La raison aurait du pousser Lexa à ne pas faire une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir, mais les yeux de fous de sa sœur ne pouvaient être contrariés.

« Je te promets. »

« Et toi ! »

Alex lâcha Lexa pour se ruer sur Nikolae, et l'attraper de la même manière.

« Promets moi aussi »

« Si je ne suis pas rentrée dans les quinze jours, c'est qu'il me sera arrivé quelque chose » dit sérieusement Nikolae

La réponse n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire pleinement Alex, mais celle-ci n'insista pas.

Clea venait d'annoncer à la reine que le cheval de Clarke était scellé, agrément des sacs de voyage de la blonde et prêt à partir, ce qui pouvait presque laisser croire que la blonde avait prévu son coup bien avant de venir rejoindre la famille royale.

« Bien, dans ce cas-là, nous pouvons y aller. » dit Lexa

Regina et Emma embrassèrent leurs filles et les serrèrent dans leurs bras longtemps – la reine s'accordant dans son havre de paix privé un moment d'intimité précieux – et entrainèrent Abigail loin de Clarke pour laisser Alex faire de même, signalant aux princesses et à la guérisseuse qu'elles se retrouveraient toutes devant le portail de la ville.

Quand Alex eut embrassé ses sœurs et Clarke, et ses sœurs encore, et après qu'elles aient toutes les trois juré de se retrouver, Lexa annonça à contre-cœur qu'il était plus que temps de monter les chevaux, et de partir.

« Nikolae, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

« Oh tu voulais que je t'embrasse aussi, petite sœur ? » sourit Nikolae, les bras soudain tendus vers Lexa « Allez viens là, tu vas me manquer aussi »

« Non » répondit Lexa, impassible, ignorant les grandes embrassades sonores que distribuait maintenant sa sœur sur le sommet de son crâne « Je parlais de ton arc »

« Mon arc ? »

« Celui que tu as accroché à ta selle. Tu ne peux pas le prendre »

« Quoi ? »

« Les femmes ne sont pas archères dans le monde des hommes, tu te ferais remarquer beaucoup trop vite »

« Hors de question que je parte sans mon arc ! » protesta Nikolae

« Elle se fera remarquer de toute façon » remarqua Alex

Nikolae avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à répondre, mais n'en fit rien, laissant la gravité de la situation l'emporter sur son envie de taquiner sa sœur.

A grands regrets, elle tendit son arc à sa grande sœur et enfourna la selle de son cheval pour s'y poser avec le plus de grâce qu'elle le pouvait. Depuis le sol, Alex ne savait pas bien qui regarder le plus entre ses deux sœurs, essayant de graver le souvenir de leurs visages le plus longtemps possible, et Nikolae finit par lui rappeler qu'il lui fallait traverser toute la ville pour se retrouver aux remparts, et que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle ne pourrait leur dire ses adieux à la frontière de Themyscira.

« Elle a l'air soucieuse. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. » remarqua la rousse une fois Alex partie vers les remparts au pas de course

« Et toi tu as l'air inconfortable. »

« C'est la première fois que je monte sur une selle. Comment les hommes font-ils pour tenir dessus ? C'est infecte »

« La selle est faite pour ton confort » soupira Lexa

« Tu en auras besoin pour ce long voyage » remarqua Clarke

Il y eut un moment de silence, où seuls les chevaux ne respectaient pas l'étrange contemplation dans laquelle les trois futures voyageuses étaient tombées, jusqu'à ce Lexa déclara d'un ton solennel qu'il était l'heure. Les trois cavalières lancèrent leurs chevaux au petit trot dans la ville, Nikolae et Alexandria en tête et Clarke derrière, et traversèrent les terres sacrées.

Les troupeaux entiers d'amazones qu'elles croisèrent s'inclinaient sur leur passage ou leur criaient mille paroles de chance et d'adieu, et Nikolae prit soin de faire hennir son cheval devant toutes les petites filles dans la foule qui les montraient du doigt. Arrivées devant l'ouverture secrète des remparts qui menait à la forêt, la dernière défense à franchir avant de rejoindre le monde des hommes, les cavalières stoppèrent leurs montres, et inclinèrent la tête devant la reine.

Le temps des adieux secrets maintenus révolus, Regina rappela quelle mission attendaient les deux princesses, avant de leur souhaite bonne chance sur leur route. Nikolae hocha humblement de la tête, mais Lexa regarda sa mère dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais compté sur ma chance, ou le hasard. Ma vie est uniquement dictée par les trois Moires du destin. »

Regina sourit face à la remarque impertinente, et se retint de faire descendre sa plus jeune fille de son cheval pour la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. A côté d'elle, Emma bouillait derrière son masque sérieux et impassible, elle le savait, et Alexandra n'en menait pas plus large.

« Qu'Athena et Arès notre ancêtre veillent sur toi, Alexandria de Themyscira, ainsi que sur vous, Nikolae et Clarke. »

C'était un adieu dans une bénédiction aussi claire qu'elle pouvait l'être, et sur un mouvement de poignet de Regina, la bascule coulissa pour s'ouvrir sur la forêt qui entourait les abords des terres sacrées.

Les trois cavalières s'y engouffrèrent sans se retourner, le regard de la reine et de nombreuses habitantes de Themyscira sur elles. Lexa, Clarke et Nikolae s'éloignèrent de la terre des Amazones si vites qu'elles disparurent dans le nuage de fumée qui embrumait les bois sans même réaliser que derrière elle, la fumée des bûchers funéraires s'élevait déjà dans les cieux, et bientôt, elles avaient disparu.


	7. Choisir sa route

Alex avait dix ans quand elle avait compris que son destin serait différent de ceux de ses camarades du même âge.

Dix ans était l'âge où l'on emmenait les enfants consulter l'oracle d'Apollon comme le voulait la tradition, pour en apprendre plus sur leur futur. La tradition concernait les garçons bien sûr, mais Alex n'était pas n'importe quelle petite fille, et l'héritière du trône des Amazones se devait d'apprendre le destin qui lui était réservé.

C'était la première fois où elle sortait de Themyscira, et découvrait le monde extérieur. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait consulter un oracle. Ce serait aussi la dernière.

Alex n'avait pas lâché la main d'Emma de toute la route qui menait au mont sur lequel se dressait le temple d'Apollon, toute excitée, et avait pépié tout du long que la pythie lui annoncerait peut-être qu'un jour elle monterait le cheval le plus rapide de la terre, ou qu'elle aurait un grand arc pour tuer des gros monstres, comme sa tante.

Emma avait écouté chacune des prédictions de sa fille avec joie, presque aussi excitée qu'elle, tandis qu'à son opposé Regina n'avait pas dit un mot, particulièrement tendue. La reine ne savait que trop bien que les prédictions de l'oracle pouvaient perturber l'esprit de certaines jeunes filles jusqu'à les rendre folles, ce qui expliquait la réluctance forte qu'elle avait eu à y conduire Alex. Celle-ci lui avait supplié de s'y rendre, soutenue par Emma, et Regina n'avait pas pu s'opposer aux deux.

La reine n'était pas à l'aise dans ce monde des hommes où elle avait pourtant passé des années entières de sa vie, gênée par les regards des hommes sur Emma ou par les yeux émerveillés d'Alex sur les temples, les maisons et les constructions qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, et la future prédiction qui sans aucun doute changerait la vie de sa fille n'aidait en rien. Elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à sa fille aînée, et n'hésiterait pas à passer par son épée la moindre personne qui oserait simplement la regarder de travers.

A Delphes cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. La pythie était la protégée d'Apollon, et même la puissante reine des amazones n'avait pas autorité sur elle.

Ni Regina ni Emma n'étaient autorisées à entrer dans la pièce avec Alex, et prirent soin de l'embrasser longuement et de lui laisser mille instructions avant de la laisser rencontrer la pythie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Alex était sortie de la salle toute tremblante, et pleurant qu'elle allait finir au Tartare, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la rassure qu'il n'en était pas question, et que l'oracle se trompait une fois sur deux. Elle mentait bien sûr, et Alex avait vu clair dans son jeu, mais avait fait semblant de la croire, sans jamais expliquer à ses parents ce que la pythie avait bien pu lui dire pour tant l'effrayer.

Elle était restée muette tout le long du chemin du retour. Arrivée à Themyscira, Alex avait filé trouver sa tante Thalestris qui l'avait aussitôt faite monter sur son cheval pour l'emmener faire un tour, et elle lui avait raconté.

« _Tu accompliras de grandes choses, tant que tu n'ouvriras pas ton cœur, Alexandra de Themyscira. Un jour tu le donneras à quelqu'un, et son nouveau propriétaire te mènera aux portes des Enfers._ »

C'est ce que lui avait dit la pythie.

Thalestris avait promis qu'elle ne laisserait personne emmener sa nièce aux enfers, dusse-elle repousser Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, de sa propre épée. Alex s'était rassuré en pensant que tant Thalestris serait en vie, elle serait saine et sauve. Et elle avait grandi en se jurant que son cœur ne la mènerait jamais aux enfers, et qu'elle renierait quiconque qui tenterait de l'y emmener.

Personne n'avait jamais su la prophétie. Personne, sauf Thalestris et ses sœurs, et ce n'était pas Nikolae qui allait en révéler le contenu à leurs mères, encore moins Lexa. Alex le leur avait appris quand elles avaient chacune respectivement atteint l'âge de consulter l'oracle, et elles en avaient été toutes les deux tellement choquées que ni Nikolae ni Lexa n'avait voulu se rendre à Delphes.

Alex, elle, n'avait plus voulu consulter l'oracle pour la moindre décision de sa vie. Elle écrirait son propre destin, et ne laisserait personne l'emporter aux enfers avant son temps. Personne.

La simple blessure qu'elle avait reçu au bras lors de la bataille de la plage avait été loin de l'inquiéter, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle aille se faire soigner au pôle médical, où elle avait reçu son bandage et ses pommades sans trop protester quelques jours auparavant.

Elle avait ensuite estimé que la blessure était guérie et s'était débarrassée du bandage, avant qu'Emma ne s'en aperçoive et ne la renvoie immédiatement au pôle médical, comme si elle était encore une enfant. Et maintenant qu'elle était dans la salle de la guérisseuse en chef, en train de se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures par celle-ci, Alex se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas faire appel à son autorité en tant que princesse héritière pour faire cesser cette mascarade, et la laisser reprendre son entrainement.

« Princesse, je vois que comme à l'accoutumée tu n'as pas suivi mes recommandations » soupira Abigail, bien habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part d'Alexandra, ou à vrai dire de la part de la plupart des Amazones gradées de l'armée de la reine « Ce n'était pas une grande déchirure musculaire, mais j'aurai apprécié que tu prennes le temps de repos nécessaire pour te rétablir correctement »

« Mais je me sens complètement rétablie, Abigail ! » sourit Alex « Et regarde, mon biceps fonctionne parfaitement bien »

Elle fit plusieurs mouvements de flexion devant la guérisseuse pour démontrer l'affirmation, ce qui fit soupirer d'autant plus la soigneuse, qui murmurait entre ses dents qu'aucune des Princesses du palais ne prenait leur santé à cœur.

« C'est vraiment parceque c'est toi … » Alex offrit un grand sourire à la guérisseuse, et la remercia vivement de sa compréhension. « Tu peux partir, mais je souhaiterai que tu surveilles ce bras pendant quelque temps. »

Alex promit, répéta à Abigail tout ce que celle-ci voulait entendre, et alors que la guérisseuse en chef n'y croyait qu'à moitié, tourna les talons pour quitter le centre de soins. Elle la connaissait bien, et respectait d'autant plus Abigail pour l'avoir suivie pendant quelques années lors de sa propre formation médicale.

Elle avait passé assez d'années au sein des locaux de soin à se faire former par la guérisseuse en chef pour reconnaitre une blessure grave d'une bégnine, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi Abigail insistait moins sur ses consignes médicales avec elles qu'avec les autres Amazones. La formation de guérisseuse ne faisait pas partie de l'enseignement classique des recrues, du moins pas l'apprentissage approfondi qu'avait suivi Alex qui aurait pu lui donner le titre de guérisseuse à part entière, mais elle avait insisté auprès de Regina pour la suivre lors de sa jeune âge, clamant qu'elle voulait avoir l'éducation la plus complète possible.

C'était peut-être les trente ans qu'elle avait passé en tant que fille unique, et surtout en tant que seule prétendante au trône où elle s'ennuyait un peu qui l'avaient encouragé à trainer dans tous les coins de Themyscira et à essayer à faire toutes les formations de métier possible. C'était peut-être aussi les constantes absences de la reine sa mère, qui guerroyait plus qu'elle ne s'occupait de sa fille aînée pendant les premières années de sa vie.

Alex s'était réfugié dans les études et le travail pour accomplir son devoir de future reine des Amazones, et avait une suivi une formation approfondie sur tous les métiers de Themyscira - maréchal ferrant, et chevaux, lavandière, cultivatrice, cuisinière, forgeron - tous les métiers existants des terres sacrées.

De toutes les formations qu'elle avait suivies, la médicale était celle qui le lui avait plus plu. Elle avait aimé suivre la formation de guérisseuse aux côtés d'Abigail tellement fort que la reine sa mère s'en était inquiété un instant, se demandant si sa fille ne choisirait pas une carrière médicale plutôt que la voie militaire qui lui était toute tracée. Ses doutes avaient été vite poussés au loin quand sa fille lui avait demandé d'accompagner la générale Thalestris dans ses conquêtes à l'étranger. Alex adorait la médecine et en pratiquer l'art, mais elle était une guerrière avant tout, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

En devenant Générale, elle avait mis de côté sa gout prononcé pour ses autres talents et passions, et s'était dévoué corps et âme à l'armée, et à ce qu'être une bonne reine pour son peuple signifiait. Thalia, la vieille servante fidèle qui avait connu Regina et Thalestris enfants, avait élevé Alex et ses sœurs avec le même sens du devoir et de l'honneur qui convenait aux membres de la famille royale, mais Alex avait surtout appris en observant sa mère la reine régner.

De Regina, elle avait appris que régner justement signifiait parfois sacrifier certaines personnes pour le bien du plus grand nombre, et qu'il fallait plus de courage pour prendre une décision difficile que pour se jeter la tête la première dans un bataille sanglante.

En plus de ses préceptrices et de son observation accrue de la reine, Alex avait appris de son autre mère, peut-être plus que de quiconque. Emma avait été là à chaque étape de l'enfance puis du jeune âge adulte de sa fille, à faire l'éducation d'Alexandra, à encourager sa soif d'apprentissage et de découvertes, à toujours lui rappeler qu'elle était une princesse certes, mais avant une enfant, aimée et chérie de ses mères. Quand Regina était happée à ses obligations de reine, Emma avait toujours du temps pour elle, et plus tard pour Nikolae et Alexandria. Si Alex était aujourd'hui si protectrice envers ses sœurs et son peuple, elle le tenait d'Emma.

Et d'elle aussi, elle tenait sa ténacité et son entêtement, ces sentiments même qui était la cause de nombreuses joutes verbales entre Regina et Emma, et qui poussait maintenant leur fille aînée à se rendre droit vers les remparts, oubliant déjà toutes promesses de prendre soin de sa blessure.

Les gardes en tunique bleue s'écartèrent sur son passage, aucune ne l'empêchant d'escalader l'échelle qui la menait en hauteur malgré sa restriction aux strictes membres de la garde, et se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous devant elle.

« Où en sont-ils ? » demanda elle

« Ils s'installent, Générale » lui répondit Agalia, le ton toujours méprisant quand elle parlait des hommes d'Anatolie étaient installés « Leurs campements sont entourés de tranchées profondes et de fortifications hérissées de piques. »

« Impénétrable ? »

« Pour nous ? Non Générale. »

Alex sourit face à la jeune garde, et hocha de la tête.

« Voilà ce que j'aime entendre »

« Et voilà notre princesse qui nous fait l'honneur d'une visite » interrompit une voix moqueuse, faisant aussitôt disparaitre le sourire sur le visage de la générale

« Capitaine. » accueillit-elle Maggie d'une voix glaciale

Alex n'était pas prête d'oublier ce que Maggie avait dit dans la salle d'audience de la reine, et l'influence qu'elle avait eu sur sa mère pour encourager ses sœurs à partir.

« Générale, que nous vaut donc ta présence sur nos remparts ? » reprit la capitaine de la garde sans se laisser perturber

« La reine a ordonné ce matin un retranchement de nos troupes dans l'enceinte de Themyscira. Nous ne pouvons sortir ni la cavalerie, ni les troupes à pied, et notre seul moyen d'attaque restent nos archères. Je veux donc vérifier que tout sera prêt quand Orana mènera les archères sur les remparts pour infliger le plus de dégâts dans leurs camps. »

« Orana ? » demanda Maggie

Trop occupée à surveiller leurs ennemis, la capitaine de la garde n'avait pu se rendre à l'auditoire qui avait eu lieu entre la reine et ses proches conseillères quelques heures auparavant.

« Oui Orana. » Alex releva le menton, et prit soin de vérifier que toutes les gardes sous les ordres de Maggie aux alentours pouvaient l'entendre. « En l'absence de Nikolae, c'est elle qui est à la tête du groupe d'archères d'élite. Tu te rappelles de Nikolae, Capitaine ? Ma sœur, que tu as encouragée à partir au bout du monde risquer sa vie pour accomplir une soi-disant mission divine ? »

Les yeux de Maggie brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, et même si elle ne montra aucune expression faciale, Alex savait qu'elle avait atteint la capitaine en pleine cible.

« Si tu parles de nos princesses, qui ne sont parties que pour accomplir une prophétie placée sur leur tête tout comme sur la tienne depuis bien avant leurs naissances, oui je me rappelle bien d'elles, Générale. »

Maggie avait bien répondu, mais Alex n'adoucit pas son regard de feu pour autant.

« Tu devrais. Si il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, tu l'auras sur la conscience. »

« J'ai foi en elles, et je sais qu'elles affronteront tous les obstacles sur leur chemin avec brio. Elles ont choisi de partir sciemment, pour sauver Themyscira. »

Alex ne répondit que d'un ricanement haineux.

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule quant à leur sacrifice, puisque il est pour le bien de toutes c'est ça ? »

« Générale, je - »

« Facile de sacrifier celles des autres quand on n'a pas de sœurs ! »

Maggie fit un pas en arrière, visiblement touchée cette fois. Alex n'avait pas l'air fière d'elle, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, savourant le regard humilié que lança Maggie en direction de ses subalternes.

C'était un coup bas, elle le savait parfaitement. Toutes les Amazones de Themyscira connaissaient celles d'entre elles qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une mère ou une famille, et plaignaient ces orphelines dont les mères avaient succombé à leurs mises au monde. Maggie faisait partie de celles-là.

L'insulte que venait de lui lancer Alexandra ne pouvait être réparée, le rang de la générale surpassant largement le sien et son titre de princesse lui offrant une immunité indéniable, elle le savait toutes les deux.

Ce fut donc une capitaine complètement muette qu'Alex quitta ce matin-là, descendant vite des remparts une fois son venin craché, la satisfaction d'avoir enfin réussi à faire taire sa plus grande rivale ayant un étrange gout amer dans sa gorge.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver sur le moment ne résisterait cependant pas à un bon entrainement sur son cheval, se promit Alex en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les écuries.

Une heure après, Alex n'avait pas réussi à taire la culpabilité grandissante de ce qu'elle avait dit à Maggie, et malgré ses remontrances internes, s'était convaincue que retourner sur les remparts pour s'excuser de son comportement était la meilleure chose à faire. La capitaine de la garde avait beau l'énerver grandement et lui causer bien trop de soucis pour ce qu'elle était censée représenter dans sa vie – soit une nuisance de la plus faible importance - Alex n'avait aucun droit de lui parler ainsi, encore moins devant ses troupes.

En temps que Générale et princesse héritière, elle était celle qui devait montrer l'exemple, et rabaisser la capitaine devant ses troupes à l'oral sur un tel sujet n'avait rien du juste combat que présentait un combat au corps à corps.

Maggie était orpheline et le serait toujours, le lui rappeler en public n'était qu'une grossière insulte digne de la rue. Alex n'avait fait que régler ses comptes en public, et creuser encore plus les différents entre les militaires et les gardes, ce qui était bien la dernière chose à faire en temps de guerre. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison de s'excuser qu'elle avait trouvé, et qu'elle se répétait en boucle tout bas en escaladant à nouveau l'échelle qui menait sur les remparts – s'excuser pour ne pas créer de conflits internes, alors que la guerre devait rester la priorité.

Les propres sentiments de Maggie quant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui étaient bien égaux, et si elle avait été blessée dans son ego, elle s'en remettrait sans doute facilement. La capitaine en avait vu d'autres.

La capitaine était d'ailleurs en train d'en voir d'autres, puisque à peine arrivée en haut de la tour de garde qui menait au chemin des remparts, Alex put l'entendre crier de toute sa voix qu'il lui fallait des gardes réveillées et non à demi-somnolentes, et que si elles les reprenait à piquer du nez, elle les enverrait dormir toute la semaine dans les écuries.

Maggie se retrouva vite seule, ayant envoyé ses gardes décamper aux quatre coins des remparts, et quand elle se retourna vers Alex et se rendit compte de sa présence, ne cacha pas son irritation.

« Princesse, encore là pour rappeler à tous la misère des autres ? »

Alex eut la décence de ne pas profiter de la vulnérabilité évidente de la capitaine pour lui sauter à la gorge, et même d'avoir l'air légèrement gênée.

« Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses. » énonça-elle

Maggie leva un sourcil, visiblement étonnée. Alex n'était pas connue pour changer d'avis et s'excuser après des propos virulents, encore moins vis-à-vis d'elle. Leur hostilité était connue de toutes à Themyscira, et source de nombreux paris concernant le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour repartir dans une nouvelle empoignade musclée.

« Je ne change pas d'opinion sur toi » reprit vite Alex, rassurant presque son interlocutrice quant au coup qu'elle avait dû se prendre sur la tête « Je persiste à penser que tu as participé à précipiter le départ de mes sœurs hors de la sécurité de ces murs, et cela m'est inexcusable. Il n'empêche que ce que je t'ai dit était déplacé, et je le regrette. »

C'était des demi-excuses à moitié ressenties, mais Maggie les accepta tout de suite d'un hochement de tête silencieux comme des vraies, car une telle occasion de ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment en silence, à se dévisager sans réellement savoir comment agir maintenant. De toutes les altercations qu'elles avaient eu depuis les décennies qu'elles s'affrontaient, c'était la première fois où l'une faisait un premier pas vers l'autre. Elles ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées dans cette situation auparavant, et étaient presque perdues quant au comportement à adopter maintenant, presque timides l'une comme l'autre.

« Bien, je … je vais aller m'entretenir avec Megaloppe » finit par déclarer Alex, déjà prête à repartir

« Générale ! » Alex se retourna vers Maggie, qui lui montra d'un mouvement le campement des hommes, si loin là-bas sur la plage. « La reine est venue me demander d'estimer au mieux les gardes qu'ils ont postés sur l'immondice qu'ils osent appeler des remparts, afin de mieux évaluer leur défense. Veux-tu m'y aider ? »

Alex hésita un instant. Il lui paraissait assez étonnant que la capitaine de la garde, responsable de la sécurité du dernier obstacle entre leur peuple et les envahisseurs, se soit vu confier une tâche si futile que de compter les gardes adverses.

Peut-être que la reine n'avait confiance qu'en elle, ce qu'Alex ne cautionnait absolument pas. Peut-être aussi que c'était la manière de Maggie de lui montrer qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, et qu'elle souhaitait s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Elles se postèrent toutes les deux sur les remparts à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le campement des hommes faces à elles.

Il n'y avait pas un mouvement face à elles, et si de temps en temps, un cheval ou un homme en armure ne se baladait pas entre les tentes, on aurait presque plus croire que le campement était abandonné. Alex arrêta vite de compter les gardes inexistants, ayant tout de suite deviné que pas un ne se montrerait aujourd'hui, et que Maggie l'avait bien compris elle aussi. Elle n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Ils sont loin et si proches à la fois » commenta Maggie après un long moment de silence « Je brûle d'aller les affronter »

Alex offrit un sourire à Maggie, un vrai cette fois, et reporta son attention sur le camp inanimé devant elles.

« Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi Capitaine. »

* * *

Nikolae était partie de Themyscira dans le monde des hommes de la même manière dont elle avait toujours vécu sa vie – trop vite et trop pressée, sans se préparer ou s'échauffer, et ne comptant que sur elle-même pour atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Et maintenant qu'elle était face à la croisée de deux chemins, sans aucune indication ou aucun autre voyageur pour l'aider à choisir sa route, elle regrettait légèrement de ne pas avoir demandé un plan à Lexa.

Sa sœur avait voyagé dans tous les pays du monde, rencontré tous les peuples et appris toutes leurs cultures, et connaissait - _littéralement_ – tous les chemins pour se rendre à Rome. Elle aurait pu lui dessiner une carte vers Amphipolis les yeux fermés.

Mais Nikolae n'avait jamais eu la patience de Lexa, et savait pertinemment que si sa sœur lui avait dessiné un plan, elle ne l'aurait jamais lu. Elle était bien trop impulsive pour prendre une décision basée sur une ligne écrite sur un bout de papier.

Alex lui aurait dit d'attendre que quelqu'un passe pour demander sa route. Lexa lui aurait dit de réfléchir à sa route logiquement – construire une horloge solaire, observer le soleil pour repérer l'est, suivre la direction du vent – tout un tas de techniques que seule elle ne connaissait. Nikolae n'était aucune de ses deux sœurs.

Elle avait toujours été la sœur populaire, celle qui souriait quand tout le monde hochait la tête d'un air austère, celle qui avait toutes les conquêtes faciles mais jamais durables. Même si peu osaient le dire de vive voix, beaucoup d'Amazones pensait que Nikolae était la fille préférée de la reine Regina.

Nikolae était celle que tout le monde aimait et que tout le monde écoutait. Elle était aussi celle qui s'en sortait toujours quand elle faisait des bêtises, et qui contrairement à ses sœurs, n'était jamais punie. Peut-être aussi parcequ'Alexandra et Alexandria respectaient bien plus les règles qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait – Alex parcequ'elle avait grandi avec le titre d'héritière du trône sur les épaules, et Lexa parcequ'elle avait désespérément cherché l'approbation de Regina toute son enfance.

Nikolae était privilégiée, et elle le savait.

Mais elle ne devait à personne ni sa place dans l'armée, ni son grade, ni son titre de tireuse d'élite. Son titre de princesse était un droit de naissance, mais celui de Capitaine, elle l'avait gagné à la sueur de son front, se souciant peu des attentes qu'on avait placées sur elle ou du fait que ses sœurs soient plus gradées qu'elle.

Elle avait toujours suivi ses instincts, et c'était le bon moment pour s'y fier. Réajustant la besace à son épaule, Nikolae engagea son cheval vers le chemin de droite.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke s'étaient séparées de Nikolae sur la route de Maronée et étaient reparties à grand galop en direction du royaume de Larissa, la bride abattue et lançant des nuages de poussière derrière elles.

Lexa était la meilleure pisteuse des Amazones, et connaissait les routes de Grèce mieux que quiconque – elle n'avait aucun doute sur le chemin à prendre et les routes à emprunter pour atteindre son but. Elle pourrait y guider sa jument les yeux fermés.

Clarke, elle, suivait bravement Lexa, masquant comme elle le pouvait des grimaces d'inconfort. Contrairement à son amie, elle ne montait à cheval que lors d'expéditions ou de ses entrainements, et la rapide cadence qu'imposait la jument de Lexa se faisait ressentir sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle le payerait en fin de journée. A sa selle, elle avait accroché divers sacs remplis d'herbes et d'onguents et dont elle espérait grandement ne pas avoir à se servir, ce qui jurait grandement avec les poignards et les couteaux que Lexa avait à la sienne.

Helios venait de mener le char du soleil au terme de sa course, marquant la fin de la journée et le début de la soirée quand Lexa décida d'arrêter leurs montures pour la nuit. Ayant passé presque la moitié de sa vie à cheval, Lexa avait l'habitude de longues journées sur la route et aurait encore pu poursuivre un long moment dans la nuit, mais pensait à Clarke.

La blonde avait bien trop de fierté pour le dire, évidemment, mais Lexa n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour savoir qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et se mit en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

« Nous dormirons ici cette nuit » dit-elle à Clarke quand enfin elle trouva un lieu qui lui semblait convenable.

Elle-même se serait contentée de conditions bien plus rustiques, mais elle ne laisserait pas Clarke dormir sur un simple lit de brindilles et de bouts de bois, et il lui fallait au moins trouver un point d'eau pour que l'endroit soit à peu près correct.

« Ce n'est pas le luxe du palais, bien sûr … »

« C'est parfait » sourit Clarke « Un sol un peu dur n'a jamais tué personne ! »

« On verra ce que tu en dis demain » dit Lexa avant de tourner les talons

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Beaucoup à Themyscira prenaient Lexa pour la plus triste des Amazones du pays, la craignant autant qu'elles la plaignaient, pensant qu'elle ne savait rien de son surnom. En vérité, peu la connaissaient comme ses sœurs et Clarke, et seules ces quelques privilégiées savaient qu'elle n'était véritablement sombre et lugubre.

Lexa riait peu, mais savait parfaitement faire preuve d'humour, et d'un sarcasme qui faisait toujours mouche. Le temps que Clarke parte se changer derrière un arbre pour la nuit, et mène les deux chevaux au cours d'eau que lui avait indiqué la commandante, Lexa avait ramené du bois qu'elle avait trouvé aux alentours, et commençait déjà un feu sous les yeux éberlués de sa compagne de voyage.

« Parfois, j'oublie tout ce que tu sais faire ! »

« Heureusement que moi je n'oublie pas. »

« La chance ne sourit pas aux vantardes, Alexandria »

Lexa sourit sans répondre, et fit apparaitre au milieu de son tas de bois une petite flamme jaune qui se propagea vite en un bon feu.

« Grâce à la vantarde, tu auras chaud cette nuit au moins »

« Et à manger ? »

Lexa leva un sourcil étonné vers la blonde, qui maintint son regard jusqu'à ce que la brune pousse un soupir.

« C'est censé être moi la princesse ici. »

« Mais tu as toujours su chasser mieux que moi ! » argumenta Clarke

« Il est trop tard pour chasser, il fait déjà nuit … Je vais nous trouver des baies, il doit y en avoir près du cours d'eau. »

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

La question de Clarke resta en suspension. Lexa était déjà repartie, et il fallut l'attendre un bout de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne les bras remplies du produit de sa cueillette.

« Et voilà ! » sourit-elle en transférant les baies à la blonde

Clarke les fit rouler entre ses doigts, vérifiant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient toxiques, et les jugea assez à son goût pour en faire un diner convenable.

« A table Princesse ! »

« Clarke, en dehors de Themyscira il n'y plus de protocoles » dit Lexa en s'asseyant devant le feu « Pas besoin de me saluer ou de me vouvoyer. »

« Alors je ne peux plus t'appeler princesse ? » dit Clarke, l'œil moqueur

« Clarke … » gronda Lexa

La blonde rit, et s'assit en face de la brune. Elle avait sorti d'un des sacs à sa selle les quelques provisions encore fraiches qui venaient droit de Themyscira, et les distribua en deux rations. Lexa commença à avaler la sienne sans dire un mot.

« Alors, tu vas me raconter à quoi ressemblent tes voyages ? » demanda Clarke entre deux bouchées

La nuit était silencieuse, et seul le feu crépitant à leurs pieds était entre elles deux. Lexa prit le temps de finir ses baies avant de répondre.

« Et bien, je commence par trouver un endroit paisible pour dormir, si je décide de dormir sur place. Sans animaux sauvages pour venir me croquer une jambe pendant la nuit. »

« Des animaux sauvages ? »

Clarke avait ouvert de grands yeux ébahis, et Lexa haussa des épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Il y a quelques loups qui trainent dans ces bois, mais ils ne sont pas bien dangereux … »

« Des _loups_ ? »

Clarke avait l'air effrayée, mais Lexa lui sourit doucement, et la blonde comprit qu'elle s'était jouée d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas drôle ! J'y ai vraiment cru ! » cria Clarke en lui jetant un pépin de pomme, que Lexa évita facilement.

« Les bois où nous sommes aujourd'hui sont sans danger. Il n'y aucun danger avec le feu de toute façon, il éloigne tous les dangers. »

« Tous ? »

« Pour l'instant. Le plus dur arrive. »

Lexa hocha de la tête comme pour conclure la discussion, et avala la fin de ses baies. Le silence retomba sur leur campement improvisé.

Lexa avait les yeux rivés sur le feu, clairement perdue dans ses pensées, et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder en se demandant bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie. Elle avait connu Lexa tout au long de sa vie et la connaissait sans doute mieux que personne, mais parfois, même elle avait du mal à décrypter les mots sous ses silences. Le caractère mystérieux de Lexa avait toujours eu quelque chose d'aussi troublant qu'admirable. Si c'était grisant de connaitre qui elle était sous le masque, c'en était tout aussi inquiétant de ne pas savoir l'étendue de ce que cachait Lexa.

« Lexa. »

Lexa releva la tête, portant toute son attention vers Clarke.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais plus d'un mois à Themyscira ? Pourquoi tu repars toujours tout de suite ? »

La question lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis longtemps sans qu'elle n'ose jamais la poser, et maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, Clarke n'avait qu'une peur que Lexa ne lui réponde pas.

De l'autre côté du feu cependant, les yeux verts la dévisageaient sans rancœur. Lexa n'avait pas l'air étonnée. Elle avait du attendre la question depuis longtemps, peut-être même plus longtemps que Clarke.

« J'ai toujours aimé voyager » finit-elle par répondre

Elle avait à nouveau baissé les yeux vers le feu, et Clarke n'était pas dupe.

« Tu as toujours aimé partir » corrigea-elle

Cette fois, Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et ne les baissa plus.

« Themyscira ne peut pas survivre en autarcie Clarke. On ne peut pas vivre centrées sur nous-même. On doit avoir des alliés ailleurs, et des gens vers qui se tourner pour mieux nous protéger. »

« La reine pense le contraire. » remarqua Clarke

« Ma mère pense beaucoup de choses ! » lança Lexa avec dédain, avant de se reprendre immédiatement « Elle reste dans les coutumes des reines avant elles, qui ne sortaient de Themyscira que pour des guerres et des pillages, mais ce n'est pas mon état d'esprit. Il nous faut une ouverture au monde, et c'est pour cela que je pars. »

« Par pure dévotion pour ton pays ? »

« Parfaitement. »

Clarke n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Lexa avait comme tout membre de la famille royale une habilité à manipuler les mots à sa convenance, et aurait pu convaincre quiconque qu'elle était sincère d'un simple regard.

Pas Clarke.

Clarke, elle, savait que Lexa avait une relation compliquée avec sa mère, certes, mais qu'elle adorait ses sœurs. Leur dire au revoir à chaque voyage était un crève-cœur, et Clarke doutait fort que Lexa s'infligerait un tel martyre uniquement pour des raisons politiques _d'ouverture au monde_ de son pays, peu importe ce que la phrase signifiait.

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu sois ravie de trouver la moindre opportunité pour t'éloigner de Themyscira ? »

Lexa laissa un temps de silence explicite, confirmant à toutes les deux que Clarke avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible, avant de se lever de sa place.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde cette nuit. »

Le ton n'était pas tranchant, mais Lexa voulait clairement clore le sujet, et Clarke n'insista pas. Contrarier Lexa n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout, elle restait sa Princesse, et amie ou non, Clarke continuait à lui devoir respect et obéissance.

« Dors vite, demain on a de la route » lui lança Lexa

Elle était repartie aller chercher du bois un peu plus loin pour raviver le feu, et Clarke la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le feu de camp ne parvienne plus à l'atteindre de sa lumière.

« Bonne nuit Lexa. »


	8. Une rencontre

Mener les défenses sur Themyscira était un travail lent et pénible auquel Alex s'attardait du matin au soir.

L'armée du roi Cyrus qui les entourait avait cessé de tenter des sorties hors de la sécurité de leur campement pour préférer attendre le combat sur la plage, et un long jeu de patience c'était maintenant installé entre les assaillants et les assaillies. La guerre des nerfs était lancée, et le premier qui craquerait – l'un en sortant de la protection de ses remparts, l'autre en décidant de rentrer chez lui – en sortirait perdant.

Sa mère la reine avait refusé chacune de ses demandes de sorties pour aller affronter leurs ennemis, lui assurant qu'elle ne ferait que massacrer ses Amazones contre la protection divine qu'avait placé Poséidon sur les hommes d'Anatolie, et ne trouvant aucun autre moyen de mettre à mal l'armée ennemie, Alex avait rapidement fini par instaurer un rituel très précis qui avait lieu tous les matins à l'aube. Elle se postait en haut des remparts qui fortifiaient l'entrée de Themyscira avec une dizaine de ses meilleures archères, et ensemble, elles tiraient des flèches sur les très humains soldats du roi Cyrus, les descendant comme des lapins.

Alex, que sa tante Thalestris elle-même avait formée au tir, était une excellente tireuse et faisait mouche à chaque fois, tout comme chacune de ses archères. Elle n'avait pas l'œil de Nikolae qui était la meilleure archère de l'armée, c'était vrai, mais les hommes face à elle redoutaient chacune de ses flèches. Un arc normal n'aurait jamais pu atteindre sa cible à une telle distance, mais les armes de la famille royale de Themyscira avait été forgées par les cyclopes d'Héphaïstos lui-même en cadeaux de son amant Arès à la reine Oretra.

Ses flèches pouvaient être lancées à des distances monstrueuses sans qu'elle ait à s'exténuer sur son arc. Une bonne partie de la garde des Anatoliens s'était ainsi vue rapidement décimée, déclinant d'une dizaine de soldats par jour jusqu'à ce que leurs supérieurs prennent les dispositions nécessaires.

Les trompettes sonnaient désormais aussitôt qu'apparaissait une forme en haut des remparts, que ce soit la Générale elle-même ou l'une de ses soldates, ce qui générait un grand brans-le-bas-le-combat dans le camp des hommes pour aller se replier à l'abris, et amusait beaucoup les Amazones. Leur repli quotidien avait beaucoup moins plu à Alex, qui avait perdu à la fois un bon moyen de s'entraîner sur cible vivante sans blesser une de ses guerrières et un excellent défouloir.

Elle continuait cependant à venir sur les remparts tous les matins avec son arc et ses flèches avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner, et ne repartait pas avant d'avoir atteint au moins deux soldats adverses, dusse-elle avoir passé deux heures à attendre qu'ils osent pointer le bout de son nez hors de leurs cachettes.

Tous les jours et après sa séance de purge quotidienne, Alex demandait audience avec la reine pour demander à sortir dehors. Tous les jours, sa mère le lui refusait.

Alex avait beau frapper du poing contre la table, et hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne s'assèche, la reine ne céderait pas. Tant que l'une des princesses n'était pas revenue avec la ceinture qui était censée la protection du dieu de la guerre, elle refuserait la moindre sortie hors de Themyscira, et ce jour-là n'était pas différents des autres quant à son avis sur la question.

« Je dirige une armée, Mère ! Pas un camp de tir à l'arc ! » hurla une Alex furieuse en se ruant hors de la salle de trône

Sa mère la reine, non contente de lui avoir à nouveau interdit une sortie à la tête de la grande armée pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute la vermine qui résidait sur leur belle plage, lui avait demandé de cesser d'injurier le roi Cyrus dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion – notamment sur ses ascendances divines - par peur d'attirer encore plus la colère de Poséidon sur Themyscira.

Alex n'avait ni peur de Poséidon, ni d'aucun autre résidant de l'Olympe, mais connaissait les conséquences qu'on obtenait à irriter un dieu si puissant. Une épidémie de peste dans la ville ou une tornade dirigée droit vers Themyscira n'étaient que peu souhaitables, sa mère avait raison. Alex garderait ses commentaires quant à la lignée de roi Cyrus et du prince Démétrios pour elle, mais n'en pensait moins.

En sortant du palais, Alex se dirigea droit vers la grande arène, et s'éclipsa dans un sentier dissimulé quelques pas avant pour se rendre sur une piste plus petite, et moins utilisée car couverte d'un mélange de graviers et d'herbe folle au lieu du fin sable épais comme un matelas moelleux qui recouvrait l'aire d'entrainement habituelle. Il faudrait qu'elle y emmène ses troupes rapprochées s'y entrainer prochainement – une Amazone digne de ce nom ne craignait pas les égratignures qui accompagnaient les chutes sur ce terrain-ci – mais pour l'instant l'esprit de la générale était plus occupé à trouver un moyen d'adoucir la colère qu'elle sentait monter rapidement en elle qu'à échafauder de nouvelles tactiques d'entrainement.

Depuis que ses sœurs étaient parties et qu'avait débuté le siège de Themyscira, elle sortait de ses entrevues avec sa mère dans un tel état de rage que le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour se calmer était de se défouler sur sa plus grande rivale, à y comprendre vu que cet insolent de princesse Démétrios était bien en sécurité dans son campement la capitaine de la garde de Themyscira elle-même.

Le rituel était toujours le même.

Alex envoyait jour après jour chercher Maggie sitôt sortie du palais, et la retrouvait dans la petite arène pour lutter au corps à corps avec elle des heures durant. Il arrivait même maintenant que Maggie soit là avant qu'Alex n'ait envoyé sa palefrenière la ramener des remparts, à s'échauffer en attendant le combat et à la saluer du même éternel petit hochement de tête qui énervait encore plus la générale que la conversation entière avec la reine. Alex l'exécrait encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait à la supporter tous les jours, mais devait admettre que Maggie restait une excellente guerrière à affronter main nues, peut-être la meilleure maintenant que Lexa était Zeus seul savait où sur les routes de Grèce et que Megaloppe avait été plongée dans un deuil profond qu'il était impossible d'un tirer quoique ce soit ces derniers jours.

Elles n'échangeaient pas un mot mais donnaient le meilleur d'elles-mêmes à chaque fois, les laissant toutes les deux un peu plus haletantes et suantes chaque jour. La blessure au biceps d'Alex s'était réouverte trois jours auparavant sous un coup de poing bien placé de la capitaine, et elle avait été tellement étonnée que la petite brune ait réussi à parer sa défense pour l'atteindre qu'elle ne l'avait remarqué qu'au dîner du soir, quand Emma lui avait fait remarqué sa tunique était tachée de sang. Bien qu'elles essayaient toujours de faire durer leur lutte le moins longtemps possible, leurs postes à haute responsabilité venant avec de nombreuses obligations, Alex se voyait toujours déçue quand une servante de palais ou une garde en tunique bleue venait interrompre le combat, appelant l'une ou l'autre à rejoindre les remparts ou le palais. Le combat à mains nues lui permettait au final d'assouvir sa frustration et d'en créer une nouvelle quand inévitablement il se terminait, la laissant toujours étrangement satisfaite et mécontente à la fois.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Alex n'avait envoyé personne sur les remparts. Trop énervée pour penser clairement, elle s'était mise à enchaîner les tours de pistes les uns après les autres sans réfléchir. Elle en avait déjà fait plus d'une quinzaine quand elle aperçut la figure bleue stoïque du bord du terrain, et les forces soudain décuplées par sa colère, accéléra le rythme pour lui passer devant sans s'arrêter.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! »

Maggie ne semblait pas l'avoir écoutée, restant sans bouger au bord de la piste, les bras croisés contre la poitrine et l'air de juger chacune des foulées de la générale. Elle dut comprendre assez vite qu'Alex ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt, puisqu'à son troisième passage devant elle, Maggie lui emboita le pas, et se mit à courir aux côtés de la Princesse, ne la lâchant pas même quand celle-ci tenta de la semer en accélérant l'allure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans je ne veux voir personne ! » hurla Alex entre deux souffles quand même

« J'ai eu une idée » lui exposa Maggie

La petite brune gardait parfaitement la cadence avec la grande générale, ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer d'autant plus celle-ci, et avait le culot de ne pas du tout paraitre essoufflée.

« C'est bien, tout arrive » grogna Alex

« Ecoute Générale, je dois te parler. »

Alex n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter de courir, et encore moins d'écouter ce que la capitaine avait à dire. Elle profita du prochain virage qu'elle avait pris serré pour prendre une soudaine accélération, et de profiter de sa pointe de vitesse pour laisser Maggie derrière.

Elle pensait l'avoir enfin semée quand sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle se retrouva projetée sur le dur gravier de la piste, bousculée par une force surhumaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Il s'avérait que la force en question était le petit gabarit de Maggie, qui n'avait pas trouvé comme autre solution pour arrêter la générale que d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille et de la plaquer au sol.

« Bon sang tu es complètement folle ! Je pourrai avoir ta tête pour ça ! »

Maggie, toujours vautrée sur Alex, ne semblait pas si scandalisée que ça de son geste, et préféra enlever précautionneusement les graviers qui s'étaient incrustés dans son avant-bras lors de sa chute. « Mais tu vas dégager oui ! » rua Alex, donnant un coup de bassin assez violent pour envoyer rouler Maggie un peu plus loin.

« Langage fleuri pour une princesse » remarqua celle-ci en se relevant « Tu as appris ça dans les écuries ? »

Alex vit rouge. Elle se jeta sur la capitaine pour attraper le col de sa tunique d'un poing et la renvoyer dos contre le sol dans un mouvement souple. Maggie avait un des bras d'Alex qui étouffait sa gorge et son genou contre le torse qui lui broyait les côtes, mais ne se priva pas pour sourire faiblement.

« Si c'était pour faire cela tu aurais pu me laisser au sol. Je viens de faire une nuit de garde entière, ce n'est pas pour que tu me broies le dos juste avant que j'aille dormir ! »

Alex descendit son genou pour s'assoir à califourchon sur la capitaine, et laissa son avant-bras contre la gorge de la petite brune, sans toutefois continuer à y appliquer une telle pression. Elle ne connaissait pas une personne plus intolérable que Maggie, ni personne qui parvenait à l'énerver si vite et si facilement. Si elle n'avait pas été capitaine de la garde, Alex se serait arrangée pour l'envoyer récurer les étables ou lui confier une autre tâche ingrate loin du palais, et n'aurait plus eut à la supporter constamment. Malheureusement pour elle, Maggie avait un poste si haut placé qu'il était impensable de penser la remplacer par une autre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, et vite ! » cracha Alex

« Leurs défenses sont mauvaises. » dit faiblement Maggie

« Non tu crois ? » se moqua Alex « C'est ce que je m'évertue à répéter à la reine jour après jour ! Ravie de savoir que tu m'écoutes quand je parle ! »

« Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup quand tu viens ici » remarqua Maggie

Sa voix était à nouveau entrecoupée de sifflements stridulants, signe qu'Alex avait inconsciemment appliqué une nouvelle pression sur sa gorge.

« Et la stratégie de la reine n'est pas mauvaise. Si nous attaquons, Poséidon les aidera et nous tuera toutes. Il nous faut un nouveau plan »

« Tu veux m'apprendre mon métier ? » s'enflamma Alex « Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? »

« Générale … » souffla Maggie

Le bras s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa gorge à chaque mouvement de la Princesse au-dessus d'elle mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, trop emportée dans son élan furieux.

« Ils n'ont que des palissades de bois pour se défendre alors que nous avons des murs épais comme des troncs de chênes ! Nous pourrions les écraser comme les vulgaires insectes qu'ils sont si ils n'avaient pas la protection du Dieu des Océans ! »

« Alex…andra »

Alex sembla enfin remarquer qu'elle était tout bonnement en train d'étrangler la capitaine, et plaça vite ses poings de part et d'autre de la tête de Maggie, laissant celle-ci reprendre de grandes goulées d'air désespérées.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. » fut la seule excuse que lui offrit Alex, alors que Maggie massait sa gorge endolorie

« La délicatesse n'est pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas Princesse ? J'en prends grande note. »

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux, voulut jeter une quelconque réplique intelligente qu'elle ne parvint pas à formuler, et prise de court, lui rétorqua la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu as une idée, alors dis la moi et disparais de ma vue ! »

« Si nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer de front, il faut trouver un moyen détourné, et comme nous ne pouvons passer ni par la terre, et encore moins par les eaux, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution. »

« La voie aérienne ? »

Maggie confirma d'un hochement de tête, et Alex fronça des sourcils.

« Tu as l'air d'y avoir grandement réfléchi »

« Les nuits sont longues, à surveiller une plage où rien ne se passe. Et si notre stratégie d'attaque ne nous avance à rien, ne devrions-nous pas en réfléchir à une autre ? »

Alex poussa un ricanement sonore. Sous ses hanches, Maggie se trémoussait légèrement pour soulager son dos sans doute bien écorché, ce qui déclencha une étrange et désagréable sensation de chaleur dans le ventre de la générale qu'elle fit taire aussitôt en resserrant les cuisses, immobilisant aussitôt le vermisseau gigotant sous elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que la garde interne s'intéressait de si près à l'art de la guerre ! »

Maggie ignora la pique, pour peindre son visage d'un sourire plein de dents qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Bien parlé pour une Générale qui fait partie d'une armée qui ne combat plus ! »

Alex avala durement l'affront. Elle n'aimait pas se voir rappeler qu'elle était depuis trop longtemps une soldate sans guerre, encore moins par une vulgaire chef de sentinelle qui n'avait jamais vu un champ de bataille de près ou de loin avant que les envahisseurs ne viennent les défier sur leur plage.

« Je pourrai avoir ta langue pour ça » siffla-elle entre ses dents

« Ma langue, ma tête … Tu en veux beaucoup » sourit insolemment Maggie « Avant de m'ôter mes organes un par un, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire ! Pour les atteindre par les airs, j'ai une idée. »

« A moins que tu sois vue pousser des ailes pour accompagner les serres que tu sembles porter, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire. »

« Par les oiseaux bien sûr ! »

« Les oiseaux ? »

« Les ornithes, les oiseaux d'Ares ! Les oiseaux ne nous attaqueront jamais, nous sommes les défenseures de leur territoire, mais peuvent s'en prendre aux hommes ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi une poignée d'oiseaux va nous débarrasser des hommes »

« Ce ne sont pas les oiseaux qui vont le faire, mais les hommes eux-mêmes. » sourit Maggie « Les ornithes sont les animaux protégés d'Ares. Si ils en descendent un seul, Ares sera offensé.»

« Ca ne le rendra pas sympathique à notre cause » remarqua Alex

« Non mais cela le rendra furieux contre eux, et c'est un toujours un avantage de voir ses ennemis s'attirer la colère des dieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ta brillante idée est donc de réaliser un largage d'oiseaux au-dessus du camp des hommes dans l'espoir qu'ils en tuent quelques-uns, et que leur meurtre affronte tellement Ares qu'il déclenche sa colère sur eux ? Tu espères peut-être aussi qu'ils vont lever l'ancre en voyant arriver ta nuée de piafs ? »

« Oh je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ce ne sont pas les oiseaux qui vont nous permettre de les faire partir. Tu as entendu l'oracle et – pas la peine de te remettre à m'étrangler après ce que je vais dire – nous ne gagnerons pas cette guerre tant que tes sœurs n'auront pas ramené la ceinture d'Ares. »

« Alors pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? »

« Parceque dans tous les cas nous sortons gagnantes – si ils tuent les oiseaux, ils perdent Ares, et peut-être même Artemis ou Apollon qui adorent les animaux, et si ils ne les tuent pas, les oiseaux les harcèleront jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du camp »

« Et qu'ils deviennent atteignables par nos flèches » comprit Alex

« Exactement. »

Alex hocha de la tête. Le plan n'était pas bête, pas bête du tout même, et évidemment il était hors de question qu'elle ne l'admette.

« Et comment tu proposes de contrôler les oiseaux ? »

« Par le bruit. Si ils ont peur du bruit que nous produirons, ils iront s'envoler au-dessus des hommes, et quand ils les verront, ils les reconnaitront comme des prédateurs qui viennent envahir leur territoire ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est ingénieux » sourit Alex « Je pourrai même dire que - »

« Générale ! »

Elles tournèrent toutes les deux la tête pour voir arriver au bout de la piste une jeune Amazone qui ne pouvait être qu'une guerrière de l'armée à en croire son armure.

« Générale ! Oh par Hera ! »

La jeune fille – Kloe, reconnut Alex – rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles d'une étrange couleur pivoine, et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains.

« Toutes mes excuses Générale, oh je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ! »

« Nous interrompre ? » répéta Alex sans comprendre

Sous elle, Maggie éclata de rire, et c'est en voulant lui intimer l'ordre de se taire qu'Alex comprit ce qu'avait cru interrompre sa jeune soldate. Elle était toujours assise sur Maggie, les mains posées au sol si près de sa tête qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient dans les cheveux bruns de la capitaine, et assez proche d'elle pour être considérée dans une position compromettante.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais ma langue, Princesse » nargua Maggie

Alex sauta sur ses pieds, dissimulant comme elle le pouvait la gêne qu'elle sentait lui monter aux joues, et aboya à Kloe de la regarder en face quand elle lui parlait. Il était absolument ridicule de penser que elle et Maggie auraient pu … quoi que la vision de la brune allongée sous elle n'était pas si désagréable, même si ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à de telles choses. Pourquoi même son esprit avait divagué vers cette zone trouble en premier lieu, Alex ne souhaitait même pas le savoir.

« Kloe, tu voulais me dire qu'Orana me cherche, non ? » La rousse hocha de la tête, et Alex enchaîna aussitôt « Va lui dire de me retrouver au palais avec Catalina, et les autres membres du conseil. Au passage essaye de me trouver Megaloppe là où elle est, et si tu ne la trouves pas … tant pis. Je vais demander audience à la reine, et je veux que le conseil se réunisse d'urgence. Va ! »

Kloe ne protesta pas, sans doute encore un peu déstabilisée de ce qu'elle croyait avoir vue, et détala vite loin de la piste, laissant les deux amazones échevelées et couvertes de gravier. Maggie avait visiblement un quelconque commentaire railleur à rajouter, qu'Alex tua dans l'œuf avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot ! Tu vas par contre venir avec moi, et tu vas aller exposer ton plan à la reine. »

« En le faisant passer pour le tien ? »

Alex regarda Maggie de haut et nia.

« Certainement pas. C'est le tien, et aussi douloureux que ce soit de l'admettre, il est brillant. »

Devant l'air satisfait de la petite brune, elle s'empressa de rajouter que la reine était encore trop énervée contre elle pour valider une idée qui venait de sa fille de toute façon, mais Maggie n'y croyait visiblement pas beaucoup.

« Comme tu voudras, Princesse. En tout cas, ravie de m'entendre enfin sur un point avec toi »

Alex ne retint pas un nouveau roulement d'yeux, mais accepta le bras tendu de Maggie vers elle pour le lui serrer, et quand elles se sourirent, ni l'une ni l'autre ne jouaient la comédie.

* * *

Lexa l'avait laissée dormir beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle l'avait secouée presque à l'aube pour que Clarke prenne le relais devant le feu pour aller faire un tout petit somme, et s'était réveillée d'elle-même quelques heures après, fraîche comme la rosée et parfaitement revigorée par sa courte nuit.

Comment elle tenait si droit sur sa selle, Clarke ne savait pas. Elle-même retenait difficilement une forte envie de bailler, ou de piquer le nez sur l'encolure de sa jument. Elle avait mal dormi cette nuit. Elle avait encore mal dans le bas du dos, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle connaissait ce genre de douleur, la journée à cheval serait longue. L'inconfort du camp sommaire auquel elle n'était pas habituée, l'odeur de la fumée si proche du feu et, si elle était franche, la peur d'avoir blessé Lexa l'avaient gardé éveillée, jusqu'à ce que Morphée finisse par avoir raison d'elle.

Elle est fatiguée, mais n'en avait pas oublié pour autant leur conversation de la veille, et elle savait que Lexa non plus. La Commandante n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles s'étaient remises en route, gardant le regard fixé sur la route plutôt que sur sa compagne de voyage, et si Clarke avait obstinément gardé silence aussi, celui-ci commençait à peser trop lourd pour être supportable.

La Commandante était connue pour la parcimonie de ses mots, mais Clarke, elle, avait besoin de parler. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps en silence.

« Lexa. »

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke, et répondit à son appel par un regard tranquille. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, et paraissait même soulagée que Clarke entame la discussion.

« Lexa, pourquoi on traverse des champs perdus au milieu de nulle part ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance sur la route à emprunter ? »

Le ton de Lexa contenait une pointe de moquerie, et Clarke garda résolument les yeux sur la route, sachant parfaitement que la brune était en train de la regarder d'un air moqueur.

« Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à nous faire passer par des forêts où il n'y a pas âme qui vive au lieu de passer par des villes »

« On ne passe pas par des grandes villes parcequ'on passe par le territoire d'une tribu amie » expliqua calmement Lexa

« Une tribu amie ? » répéta Clarke

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Lexa puisse avoir des amis en dehors de Themyscira, encore moins des amis hormis elle. Dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de surcroit. Elle se retint cependant de le lui dire, ne voulant pas la brusquer à nouveau.

« Qui ? Où ? »

« Tu verras bien assez tôt. »

Lexa avait toujours été une personne de peu de mots, mais Clarke ne se contenterait pas d'une explication aussi fine.

« C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ? Tu vas pas m'expliquer qui ils sont, où ils vivent ? Tu vas m'emmener sur un territoire inconnu sans m'en parler ? »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt avoir la surprise ? »

« Mais tout avec toi est une surprise ! Tu me parles jamais des peuples que tu rencontres, de ce que t'apprends, de ce que tu fais, et maintenant tu m'annonces ça comme si de rien n'était ! »

« D'accord » dit Lexa, qui avait l'air franchement amusée malgré son ton neutre « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ce que portent les Bellovaques ? Ce que mangent les Cimbres ? La langue que parlent les Marses ? »

Clarke ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement et Lexa lui offrit un sourire en coin suffisant, fière de la réaction de la blonde.

« Tu sais tout ça toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Quand tu passes des mois entiers, parfois plus d'un an, hors de Themyscira, tu apprends forcément les coutumes et les langues des peuples que tu rencontres. »

Clarke la dévisagea un instant, et éclata de rire, surprenant à la fois Lexa et sa propre monture.

« Non mais, tu sais faire des feux, te nourrir, chasser, et en plus tu parles une dizaine de langues que personne ne connait ? »

« Je sais aussi dormir sur mon cheval et recoudre une plaie ouverte de la taille d'une paume. »

« Ta sœur sait le faire aussi ! »

Lexa perdit aussitôt son air sûr d'elle, et son sourire fondit en un froncement de sourcils mécontent. Clarke connaissait bien Alexandra, qui passait énormément de temps dans le bâtiment médical avec elle, et elles s'entendaient très bien. Si Alex aimait bien taquiner Clarke comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses petites sœurs, Clarke, elle, vouait une admiration sans faille à l'aînée des trois filles de la reine. A vrai dire, Lexa s'était longtemps demandé si cette admiration n'était pas plus proche du béguin qu'autre chose, et le simple fait d'imaginer Clarke sous le charme de sa grande sœur suffisait à lui tordre le ventre.

« Alex a suivi une formation médicale, elle. » répondit-elle entre ses dents

« Ca je sais bien » sourit Clarke « Elle est presque aussi douée que ma mère, elle aurait pu faire une très bonne guérisseuse si elle avait pas eu sa carrière militaire »

« C'est vrai » admit Lexa « Mais elle est bien meilleure dans l'armée qu'à l'hôpital. »

« Oui, c'est la meilleure générale qu'on ait connue ! » reprit Clarke avec enthousiasme « Tu l'as déjà vu sur le pas de tir ? Elle est presque aussi forte que Nikolae ! »

« Oui, certes … »

« Et c'est la meilleure combattante à mains nues de l'armée entière ! »

« Mais je - »

« Et sans compter sa précision au lancer ! Tu sais que c'est elle qui m'a appris à manier le javelot ? Et à lancer des piques ? »

Lexa avança son cheval un peu plus en avant pour ne pas à avoir à voir le visage radieux de Clarke. La jalousie risquait de lui faire dire des mots qu'elle regretterait ensuite, et elle ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre.

« Si tu es amoureuse de ma sœur, il faut me le dire ! » grogna-elle

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ta sœur » rit Clarke « Aucune des deux d'ailleurs. »

Lexa ne rajouta rien. Une étrange boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de formuler le moindre mot, et de son côté, Clarke avait l'air assez satisfaite de sa réponse pour ne pas avoir à la justifier.

Elles continuèrent ainsi leur route dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que le soleil au zénith convainque Lexa de faire une pause pour laisser reposer les chevaux.

« Je vais aller chasser » dit-elle à Clarke en descendant de selle d'un mouvement souple « Nous repartirons après avoir mangé, à une heure un peu plus fraiche pour ménager les chevaux. Si je trouve une bonne prise, on pourra pousser notre route un peu plus longtemps ce soir au lieu de s'arrêter à la nuit tombée. »

Clarke hocha de la tête d'un air distrait. Elle était penchée sur sa selle d'un air malade, un bras autour du ventre et l'autre à masser sa nuque, et Lexa quand elle le remarqua laissa tomber sa lance au sol pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? »

Clarke sembla se reprendre tout de suite, et descendit vite au sol, où sitôt les pieds par terre, elle se mit à étirer ses muscles endoloris dans tous les sens, et entama de grandes respirations un peu étranges.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. » remarqua Lexa

Clarke, qui était en effet un peu blanche, fit un mouvement de la main vers sa princesse comme si elle chassait une mouche.

« C'est la route … je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lexa n'avait aucune intention de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais n'insista pas plus et retourna vers sa monture choisir ses armes. Clarke était guérisseuse de formation, et connaissait ses propres limites mieux qu'elle. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui imposer un repos ou de lui donner des conseils médicinaux. Elle nota quand même qu'elle devrait veiller à ne pas trop en faire les jours qui suivraient, et à se rappeler que Clarke passait beaucoup moins de temps qu'elle à cheval.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » lui demanda la blonde, qui avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux

« Ce que la nature nous fournira. » répondit Lexa

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je vais chasser, et on verra bien ce qu'Artemis me permet d'attraper »

Lexa empoigna ses deux épées, jugea qu'elle n'en aurait besoin que d'une seule, et attrapa sa lance pour partir d'un pas déterminé vers la forêt. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, un petit lièvre accroché à sa ceinture en trophée, elle trouva Clarke occupé à cueillir des plantes et des herbes.

« C'est de la marjolaine. » lui expliqua la blonde en lui montrant le bouquet de feuilles vertes « C'est très bon pour les nausées. Peut-être qu'ainsi je supporterai mieux tout ce temps que tu me fais passer à cheval ! »

Lexa n'avait jamais su Clarke si piètre cavalière, elle qui montait à cheval depuis tout aussi longtemps qu'elle-même, et pourtant se garda bien de tout commentaire. Tout le monde ne parcourait pas la terre entière à cheval comme elle, et puis après tout, trouver des défauts à Clarke, aussi insignifiants qu'ils soient, lui permettait de garder la tête froide à son sujet. Lexa était en mission, et Clarke ne l'accompagnait pas par plaisir, mais pour l'aider à accomplir cette dite mission.

« Et celui là ? C'est de la menthe ? »

« Et oui »

« Tu veux aromatiser mon lièvre ? »

Clarke sourit.

« Si tu veux, mais je pensais plutôt en faire un fortifiant »

Lexa ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Clarke aurait eu besoin d'un fortifiant, mais accepta la portion de bouquet de menthe que lui transmit la blonde.

Elles préparèrent le repas en silence, et une fois le lièvre de Lexa mis à cuire sur une broche improvisée, s'assirent devant le feu. Lexa avait murmuré tout bas les quelques bénédictions qui s'imposaient, et sacrifié quelques morceaux de choix à Artemis comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Lexa ? » demanda Clarke

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle, poursuivant son mutisme légendaire qui rendait Clarke folle. Lexa ne parlait jamais inutilement, préférant hocher de la tête que de dire oui, et si elle avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Clarke lui aurait hurlé dessus, ou l'aurait secoué jusqu'à en obtenir des phrases entières. Elle n'en ferait jamais rien avec la Commandante évidemment.

« Elle était comment ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« Artemis. »

Lexa laissa retomber le morceau de lapin qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche, et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Clarke lui avait déjà posé cette même question plusieurs fois par le passé, et sa réponse restait toujours la même mais la blonde ne se laissa pas de l'entendre raconter l'histoire.

Rencontrer une Déesse, même pour les immortelles qu'elles étaient, restait une aventure qui relevait du miracle.

« Elle était … irréelle. Avec un aura autour d'elle, et un halo de lumière blanche. Et sa voix, elle ne parlait pas fort mais tu n'entendais plus qu'elle. »

« Elle t'a sauvé la vie »

« C'est sûr » sourit Lexa « Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, et j'étais au bord de l'épuisement. Et elle est apparue comme ça sur mon chemin, et sans me dire un mot m'a pointé une source d'eau que je n'avais pas vu. Et il y avait une biche qui m'y attendait, presque offerte. »

« Tu as su qu'elle était une déesse tout de suite ? »

« Non. Je ne l'ai su que parcequ'elle a bien voulu me le montrer, je ne l'aurai sûrement jamais deviné sinon. »

« Grâce aux signes ? »

« Grâce aux signes. Un Dieu ne sue pas, ne cligne pas des yeux et n'a pas d'ombre. Et pourtant, le soleil brillait de mille feux et elle ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. »

« Et tu as compris »

Lexa sourit devant l'impatience de Clarke, qui connaissait avec bien l'histoire pour en finir les phrases avant elle, et hocha de la tête.

« Et je me suis agenouillée devant elle en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles, et en la remerciant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Le temps que je relève la tête, elle avait disparue » Clarke regardait Lexa avec de grands yeux émerveillés, comme si c'était la déesse elle-même qu'elle avait en face d'elle et non son amie d'enfance. « Artémis m'a sauvé deux fois la vie. Une fois dans ce bois, en me sacrifiant une de ses biches pour me permettre de manger, et une fois en m'indiquant le bon chemin. »

Clarke s'arrêta de manger aussi net.

« Tu l'as rencontrée une deuxième fois ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire ! »

« Ça tombe bien alors » sourit Lexa « On a encore beaucoup de route ».

Malgré l'insistance de Clarke, Lexa tint bon, et attendit qu'elles aient fini de manger et soient remontées sur leurs montures pour lui dévoiler la suite de l'histoire.

« J'étais sur le chemin de Corinthe, en train de rentrer vers Themyscira. Ma mère la reine m'y avait envoyé pour escorter le bon retour du prince Thoas, le fils du roi Ornytion, depuis Patras où il avait passé quelques jours en visite. Le roi Ornytion est un ami de longue date de ma mère du moins, il l'était à l'époque, c'est son petit-fils, ou arrière-petit-fils même qui règne sur Corinthe depuis des années maintenant ... Mais je m'égare. Une fois le prince rentré sain et sauf, j'ai pris congé de lui et je suis repartie. Et puis ... »

« Et tu t'es perdue ! »

« Je ne me suis pas perdue ! » protesta Lexa d'un ton offusqué « J'ignorais juste que le chemin qui y mène est truffé de bandits en tout genre, qui peuplent les bois et les forêts en attente de voyageurs à détrousser. »

« Tu avais peur de bandits ? Tu aurais pu les battre ! Tu peux battre n'importe qui ! »

« Tu me surestimes Clarke ... »

« Je te connais »

« Mais à l'époque j'avais à peine quarante ans, et je n'étais pas encore commandante. Je n'aurai peut-être pas pu les combattre tous, et mon cheval était éreinté par toute la route que je lui avais fait faire. Si j'étais passée par la route principale, je ne saurai peut-être pas rentrée. »

« Et Artemis t'es apparue ? »

Lexa hocha de la tête.

« Au détour d'un chemin. Elle était là, assise sur une pierre, comme si elle m'attendait. Et cette fois elle ne s'était pas déguisée, c'était vraiment elle ! Pas sous sa forme divine bien sûr, mais sous ses traits réels ... Je ne sais pas le décrire, mais je le savais, c'était vraiment elle. »

« Et elle t'a parlé ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a dit "_Alexandria, cette route que tu suis en vain n'est pas la bonne. Passe par ce chemin, et tu trouveras ce que tu cherches_" en me pointant la forêt derrière elle. Et sur la route, d'un seul coup, il y avait un sentier en terre qui était apparu entre les arbres et que je n'avais pas vu avant. J'ai juste eu le temps de la remercier que mon cheval s'était engagé de lui-même sur le sentier, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. »

« Et le sentier ? »

« Le sentier m'a mené directement là où nous allons Clarke. Vers une peuplade qui m'a accueillie les bras ouverts, qui m'a soigné ainsi que mon cheval, et chez qui je suis restée des mois »

« Artemis avait tout prévu ? » demanda Clarke

« Il y a des chances, oui. » Lexa sourit à la blonde « Elle veille sur moi, je le sais. J'en suis à jamais reconnaissante »

« Tu es sa protégée Lexa ! Rien ne peut nous arriver avec la protection d'Artémis ! »

Si Clarke semblait complètement enthousiasmée suite à l'histoire de sa princesse, Lexa n'était pas si sûr de la réelle bénédiction qu'apportait la présence de la déesse de la chasse dans sa vie. Être sous la protection d'un Dieu pouvait rapporter autant de complications que d'avantages, sa sœur aînée en savait quelque chose.

La protection d'Athena signifiait automatiquement l'hostilité de son ennemi de toujours, Poséidon, de nombreux exemples en fleurissaient les histoires que l'on racontait aux petits enfants de Grèce depuis des générations entières. Et alors que Clarke poursuivait avec entrain toutes les profits que leur apportait la protection de la déesse, Lexa ne pouvait se demander qu'elle en serait les contreparties.

* * *

Nikolae n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive depuis des jours.

La route était longue pour joindre Amphipolis, elle le savait bien, mais elle était censée être peuplée de voyageurs vers la grande ville, et le fait de n'avoir croisé personne l'inquiétait un peu. Il y avait deux raisons au manque de voyageurs sur une route qui aurait du être très fréquentée, lui avait dit Lexa. La route était peu fréquentable, ou c'était la mauvaise route. Si la première possibilité ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, la deuxième était bien plus grave, parceque le manque de voyageurs signifiait aussi personne pour lui indiquer le chemin, et beaucoup de temps perdu. Ses sœurs et son peuple comptaient sur elle, et Nikolae n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir.

Le chemin qu'elle suivait passait s'engageait maintenant dans une forêt sombre, et la rousse s'y engagea en sifflotant gaiement. Lexa lui avait dit que le bois entrecoupés de route contenait souvent mille dangers, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les grands arbres lançaient leurs ombres sur elle, coupant tout accès des rayons de soleil sur sa route, et elle n'en était pas mécontente. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Un peu de fraicheur leur ferait le plus grand bien, à sa monture comme à elle.

Nikolae était perdue dans ses pensées si bien que quand un cri inattendu déchira soudain le silence paisible du bois, il fit si peur à son cheval qu'il fit un pas de côté et manqua de la propulser par-dessus sa selle.

« Hey du calme ! » protesta la rousse

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, et cette fois, elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était un cri de détresse.

Nikolae tapa tout de suite du talon, et lança son cheval à toute vitesse vers l'origine du cri. Elle dut s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt, hâtant son cheval d'aller encore plus vite, et se débrouillant pour sortir du fourreau accroché dans son dos son épée. Les cris s'étaient intensifiés, et Nikolae était maintenant assez proche pour savoir pourquoi.

Au tournant de la route en terre qu'elle suivait depuis des jours, il y avait un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes habillés en haillons et armés jusqu'aux dents – des brigands - tous regroupés autour d'une jeune fille, et essayaient apparemment de lui arracher un sac qu'elle tenait le plus fermement possible contre son corps. Ils avaient du la suivre un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule avant de lui sauter dessus, et ne s'arrêteraient sûrement pas à un simple larcin de ses maigres affaires.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lexa lui avait dit que les bois étaient souvent dangereux. Leur réputation venait des créatures qui les peuplaient.

« Hey ! » cria immédiatement Nikolae

L'attention du groupe de bandits se portèrent tout e suite sur elle, et elle sauta de son cheval dans un mouvement souple.

« Attaquez plutôt à quelqu'un de votre taille, si vous êtes des hommes ! »

Le plus grand d'entre eux, qui devait être leur chef car il était aussi le plus vieux et le plus sale, ricana.

« Mettez deux claques à cette insolente, je m'occupe de l'autre beauté »

Deux brigands s'approchèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la Capitaine, visiblement peu inquiets. Celle-ci se mit en garde, ses pieds bien ancrés dans le sol et son épée prête à les trancher en deux, dans une position bien plus guerrière qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette grande épée ma jolie ? » ricana le premier brigand, dévoilant une série de dents jaunes qui la fit froncer des sourcils de dégout « Tu pourrais te blesser »

Nikolae ne répliqua pas. Le brigand qui avait parlé s'approcha d'elle et lança une main en avant, espérant l'agripper au cou. Il n'atteint que du vide, la rousse s'étant accroupie d'un geste fluide pour lui envoyer la lame de son épée dans le ventre. Il tomba dans la poussière sans un bruit, et Nikolae se tourna vers son compère, qui ne ricanait plus du tout.

« Tu vas regretter ça, petite saleté ! »

Il voulut se jeter sur elle, mais Nikolae l'avait vu venir de loin, et l'envoya rejoindre son camarade au sol d'un vif mouvement d'épée qui lui ouvrit sa trachée en deux. Il bredouilla un gargouillement étonné, porta des mains désemparées à son cou dans la veine tentative d'en empêcher l'écoulement massif de sang, et s'écroula face contre terre. Derrière eux, le grand chef avait délaissé la fille, qui en avait profité pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre, pour rugir devant les corps tombés de ses camarades et pointer la rousse du doigt.

« Réglez moi son compte à cette greluche ! »

Quatre hommes se précipitèrent vers Nikolae, qui assomma le premier du manche de son épée, mais ne put en empêcher un autre de lui sauter sur le dos et d'appuyer de tout son poids sur ses épaules pour tenter de la basculer au sol. Nikolae tenta de se débarrasser de l'encombrant personnage en tendant le dos, mais il s'agrippa de plus belle, appuyant son genou contre le fourreau de son épée, et elle devait s'occuper des deux autres qui avaient tous les deux tirés des courts poignards et les tendaient vers elle. Ils n'avaient pas ses compétences de combat et sa formation d'Amazones, et en temps normal, elle les aurait envoyé rejoindre le royaume des morts depuis longtemps, mais celui qui était dans son dos, bien plus lourd et massif qu'elle, venait de glisser un bras autour de son cou et de commencer à serrer.

« Tu fais moins la maline là, hein ! »

L'air venait à lui manquer et elle finit par plier un genou au sol, ne pouvait plus supporter le poids sur ses épaules. Les deux hommes qui ne l'étranglaient pas firent cependant l'erreur de ne pas laisser leur complice agir seul, et s'accroupir à son niveau pour essayer de la frapper au visage. Ce fut leur perte, car dans un effort surhumain, Nikolae se pencha encore plus en avant, et lança son bras en rotation autour d'elle, leur tranchant à tous les deux les talons. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol dans des hurlements déchirants, et Nikolae tomba à côté d'eux, complètement écrasée par l'autre qui était rendu déchaîné par ce qu'elle venait de faire subir à ses amis.

« Chef ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lança-il

Ses grosses pattes étaient toujours autour du cou blanc de la princesse de Themyscira, qui commençait à étouffer. Le manque d'air troublait sa vision et si elle ne faisait rien, elle finirait par s'évanouir, pour ne peut-être plus se réveiller.

« Chef ? »

Le gros dans son dos avait une faiblesse évidente – il était incapable de prendre une décision sans son chef - et alors qu'il avait relâché un peu son étreinte autour de son cou pour se tourner vers le dit chef, Nikolae profita de ses derniers moments de conscience pour lancer le bras qui ne tenait pas son épée en arrière à l'aveugle, toute griffes dehors. Elle eut la chance de l'atteindre à l'œil à en croire son cri bestial, l'aveuglant à moitié et lui provoquant une horrible douleur. L'autre la relâcha immédiatement pour aller ses mains à son œil blessé, et elle s'appuya sur ses bras chancelants pour rouler au loin.

Son épée était toujours dans sa main, et elle réunit ses dernières forces pour la planter dans le ventre de l'autre face à elle, avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux en toussant. L'autre abruti avait vraiment écrasé sa trachée de toutes ses forces, et elle porta une main à son cou pour le masser tendrement. Elle garderait les traces de strangulation pendant des jours, c'était certain.

« Hey ! »

Ce n'était pas une voix d'homme, mais une beaucoup plus fluette, et si sa vision était encore trop floue pour distinguer quoique ce soit, la rousse aperçut quand même des mouvements dans son champ de vision périphérique.

« Hey ! Lâche le ! »

La fille.

Elle avait du sortir de sa cachette après que Nikolae ait étalé la quasi-totalité de ses assaillants au sol, et il lui sembla entendre des pas se rapprocher d'elle, alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'était mis à courir.

« Reviens espèce de lâche ! » cria la fille

Il y eut un autre bruit, et cette fois des pas beaucoup plus lourds, qui ne pouvaient être humains et qui s'éloignaient rapidement d'elle. Nikolae se releva comme elle le pouvait sur ses jambes, juste à temps pour qu'un nuage de poussière lui arrive en plein visage, et qu'elle comprenne, impuissante, que le chef des brigands comprenant la partie finie était en train de se faire la malle avec son cheval.

« Mon cheval ! »

Elle essaya de faire quelques pas sur ses jambes encore tremblantes à leur poursuite, et ne parvint qu'à retomber sur ses genoux un peu plus loin. Ses poumons la brûlaient, et elle dut se forcer à cracher le peu de salive dans sa bouche sèche pour enfin respirer convenablement. Elle prenait encore de grandes goulées d'air démesurées quand la fille, qui avait tenté de suivre le bandit en courant derrière son cheval et qui avait vite abandonné, retourna sur ses pas vers elle.

« Tout va bien ? Je suis désolée pour ton cheval … »

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas maintenant, et Nikolae, soudain seule avec cette inconnue à qui elle venait de sauver la vie, fut soudain prit de méfiance. Les bandits, dont plusieurs n'était pas morts et se contentaient de geindre au sol dans des bruits pathétiques, lui rappelèrent soudain que ce bois était sauvage et dangereux, et plus grave encore, imprévisible. Elle ne la connaissait pas après tout, et rien ne lui disait qu'elle n'était pas complice des voleurs, ou même plus dangereuse qu'eux. On venait de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'elle y laisse presque la vie, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans un autre piège.

Nikolae brandit aussitôt son épée vers elle, l'empêchant d'avancer plus, et la fille recula d'un pas, surprise.

« Wow, du calme ! Je viens en paix ! » Elle leva une main en l'air pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée « Il a jeté ça au sol, je voulais juste te le rendre ! »

A la main, elle tenait la besace que Nikolae avait fixé à sa selle, qui contenait toutes les affaires avec lesquelles elle était partie de son royaume, et la princesse dévia vite les yeux vers le sac avant de les reporter sur la fille. Elle se laissait le temps de l'observer vraiment pour la première fois.

La fille avait une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux bruns entrecoupées de boucles de couleur miel qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, une tunique blanche simple qui confirmait son appartenance à la classe moyenne du peuple, une ceinture avec une dague qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à sortir pour se défendre et une peau trop claire pour qu'elle soit née en Grèce ou dans les environs. Elle n'était pas très grande, sûrement plus petite que Lexa elle-même, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture qui impressionna tout de suite la capitaine.

La fille venait de se faire agresser par une bande de bandits de grands chemins, qui lui aurait sûrement fait subir mille sévices si elle n'était pas intervenue, mais pourtant lui souriait d'un air lumineux ravi, qui lui creusait deux adorables fossettes au coin des joues. C'était une belle fille, c'était indéniable, et Nikolae dut se forcer à soutenir son regard pour ne pas être tentée de poser des yeux indiscrets et grossiers ailleurs. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer une fille comme ça dans son lit en temps normal, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour y penser.

« Je vais pas t'agresser aussi, je ne suis même pas armée. Pas la peine de sortir ton épée, grand générale ! »

Nikolae fronça les sourcils sans pour autant se détendre ou relâcher son bras.

« Générale ? Comment vous savez ? »

« La cape, l'épée, la posture. Il y a que quelqu'un qui a combattu dans l'armée pour se battre comme ça, et j'ai dit le grade au hasard. » répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules

« Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, même si je ne suis pas générale. » convint Nikolae

Elle baissa son bras, qui commençait à fatiguer de tenir son épée à bout de bras, et alla ranger sa fidèle arme dans le fourreau de son dos. Elle tendit ensuite le bras vers la fille, qui lui transféra son sac, et elle l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener sur une telle route seule » remarqua-elle

« Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de gens t'accompagner, toi » répondit insolemment l'autre

Nikolae retint un sourire. Décidément, la fille avait du caractère.

« Peut-être, mais moi, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai une cape, une épée et une posture »

« Et maintenant plus de cheval » dit la fille dans un haussement d'épaules « Et on peut peut-être cesser ces politesses ridicules ? On a l'air d'avoir le même âge Générale, pas la peine de me traiter comme l'un de tes supérieurs »

Nikolae retint un rire moqueur. Elle-même allait sur ses cent cinquante-sept ans, et elle doutait fortement que la pauvre mortelle en face d'elle en soit à peine au dixième de son âge, mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire.

« Décline ton identité »

« Je m'appelle Waverly. »

Nikolae regarda la fille, qui lui offrait de nouveau son plus beau sourire à fossettes, et fronça les sourcils

« Oua … Ouais … »

« Waverly » sourit l'autre dans un sourire malicieux « Wa-ver-ly »

« _Waverly_ » prononça enfin correctement la lieutenant

Elle n'avait jamais entendu un nom si étrange, ni à Themyscira, ni chez les peuples slaves, germaniques ou barbares qu'elle avait fréquentés lors de voyages hors des terres sacrées.

« Ton nom m'est étranger » remarqua elle

« Mon nom _est_ étranger » confirma la petite brune « Je descends du peuple des Durotriges. Mon père vient du sud des îles Prétaniques, d'un village près de Lindinis. »

Nikolae se laissa un temps de réflexion. Lexa s'était rendue aux îles Prétaniques il y a de ça plusieurs années, mais elle-même n'était jamais remontée aussi haut lors de périples, et d'avait jamais entendu parler ni du peuple auquel elle prétendait appartenir, ni de la ville de Lindinis.

« Des îles Prétaniques ? » répéta elle « Mais comment parles-tu Grec alors ? »

Elle-même, comme ses sœurs, avait appris lors de son enseignement royal plusieurs langues – le Grec, le latin et le perse entre autres – mais ne connaissait que peu de notions de Celte, dont un dérivé transformé patois local aurait du être la langue maternelle de la fille.

« Je suis en née en Grèce » reprit la fille

Elle ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet, même si Nikolae se doutait qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire qu'elle voulait bien en dire. Ses instincts guerriers la conseillaient de poser plus de questions, de chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait, mais la fille sourit à nouveau, et Nikolae, aussitôt charmée par les maudites fossettes, alla frapper sa poitrine de son poing replié.

« Enchantée Waverly, du peuple des Durotriges » sourit la rousse « Je suis Nikolae, de Them- de Thèbes » se corrigea elle rapidement

Son sourire était grand, mais mentalement, elle venait de pousser un juron très peu digne d'une princesse de son ordre. Elle était censée être une mortelle, banale et sans histoire, pas la lieutenant de la grande armée des Amazones. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

« Et bien merci de m'avoir sauvée, Nikolae de Thèbes » sourit l'autre dans un grand sourire

Nikolae déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge meurtrie lui faisait encore mal, et il fallait sérieusement qu'elle arrête de regarder comme ça les fossettes de la fille si elle voulait arrêter de déglutir. Il faisait chaud, ce n'était pas le moment de se déshydrater, et encore moins parcequ'elle ne pouvait pas résister aux doux yeux d'une belle fille. Ce n'était pas un comportement de Princesse, elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de sa mère la reine résonner dans son crâne.

« Je vais sur la route d'Amphipolis » expliqua elle « Maintenant que j'ai perdu ma monture, le chemin s'avère plus compliqué que prévu »

« J'y vais aussi, je peux t'y amener Générale. En guise de remerciement, et d'excuse pour t'avoir fait perdre ton cheval »

« A pied ? »

« Et oui nous les pauvres nous voyageons à pied »

Nikolae contempla ses choix Elle mettrait plus de temps que les dix jours qu'elle avait promis à pied, c'était maintenant certain. Elle n'avait plus de monture, et n'avait concrètement aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour atteindre Amphipolis. De plus, la fille serait une compagnie agréable pour elle qui commençait à supporter difficilement la solitude du voyage, surtout si elle devait finir le reste de la route à pied. Une petite voix du fond de sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Alex, lui souffla que l'occasion de défendre à nouveau sa nouvelle compagne de route face à de potentiels dangers se présenterait peut-être de nouveau, et elle la balaya au loin. Elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amies, encore moins des conquêtes.

Il serait facile de fausser compagnie à la fille, une fois arrivées à Amphipolis. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une mortelle.

« Alors tu viens ? »

Nikolae n'hésita pas longtemps avant de continuer son chemin à la suite de Waverly.


	9. Raconter son histoire

Lexa n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis plus longtemps.

Un rayon de soleil coupable venant lui chatouiller le bout du nez eut raison de son sommeil, et Lexa se frotta les yeux doucement. Elle prit le soin d'étirer ses bras endoloris et de se relever pour les ouvrir complètement, et lancer un regard autour d'elle.

Clarke n'était plus là.

Paniquée, Lexa se dressa rapidement sur ses pieds, prête à se mettre à parcourir des distances énormes pour la retrouver, quand un léger murmure la coupa dans son élan. A quelques pas à peine des cendres qui restaient de leur feu, Clarke était à genoux, les mains posées sur les cuisses, et la tête tournée vers le ciel. De sa place, Lexa pouvait s'apercevoir que ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle comprit aussitôt.

Elle était en train de prier.

Lexa s'en étonna quelque peu – elle n'avait jamais su Clarke particulièrement pieuse, et à part aux grandes cérémonies auxquelles toutes les Amazones se pliaient, l'avait rarement croisé aux divers temples de Themyscira.

Elle-même priait tous les jours – Artemis pour lui demander de bénir sa chasse et de pardonner le crime qu'elle commettait en tuant une bête pour se nourrir, Ares son aïeul en lui demandant de protégée sa lignée, Athena la déesse fétiche de sa sœur aînée pour lui demander de veiller sur elle. Elle avait déjà l'honneur suprême d'avoir rencontré plusieurs dieux sous leur forme humaine au cours de sa vie, et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux avoir leur protection plutôt que leur mépris.

Elle garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Clarke finisse sa prière silencieuse et ouvre à nouveau les yeux, et lui offrit un léger sourire en guise de bonjour. Clarke le lui rendit aussitôt, une légère teinte rosée empourprant ses joues à l'idée de s'être fait surprendre dans ce qui devait être un moment privé. Lexa n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de la questionner sur le sujet, elle décida de prendre les devants elle-même.

« Je demandais à Hera de veiller sur nous. »

« A Hera ? » répéta Lexa

C'était bien la dernière divinité à laquelle elle se serait adressée pour demander une bénédiction. Hera était une déesse pleine de pouvoir, certes, mais c'était plutôt les mères de familles ou les épouses trompées qui demandaient son aide, et non deux amazones sur le point d'accomplir une mission périlleuse comme elles.

Si Clarke avait voulu demander la protection d'un dieu, il aurait été plus logique qu'elle s'adresse à Asclépios, dieu de la médecine, qu'on invoquait souvent au pôle médical, et dont elle savait Abigail une fervente fidèle.

« Pourquoi Hera ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Lexa

Clarke rougit de plus belle, et se releva entièrement, en profitant pour cacher son visage et donc ses yeux à sa compagne de voyage.

« Toutes les protections que l'on peut obtenir sont bonnes à avoir » offrit-elle en guise d'explication

Lexa ne posa pas plus de questions, se doutant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponse de la part de la blonde, et préféra lui proposer d'aller chercher à manger avant de se remettre en route.

« Tu vas enfin m'apprendre tes techniques de chasses extrêmement secrètes ? » plaisanta Clarke

« Même pas » sourit Lexa « Pas de chasse ce matin, je pensais plus à chercher des fruits. »

« Mais les chevaux ? »

Lexa regarda du côté de l'arbre où elle avait attaché la veille au soir les deux longes de leurs montures, leur laissant assez de mou pour pâturer à leur aise.

« Les chevaux sont bien attachés, et il n'y a personne à la ronde pour nous les voler. Nous pouvons nous permettre une pause avec toute l'avance que nous avons pris sur la route hier, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Clarke suivit Lexa, qui s'était enfoncée dans les bois sans l'attendre, et se hâta de la rejoindre pour ne pas se perdre.

« Comment tu sais où on est ? J'ai l'impression que tous ces arbres sont les mêmes et qu'on tourne en rond depuis deux jours »

« Il y a plusieurs réponses à cette question Clarke. Les étoiles la nuit, même si elles nous seraient plus utiles si nous naviguions, la végétation qui est différente ici que chez nous »

« Comme les oliviers ? »

« Oui mais je pensais plutôt à des fleurs, comme les glaïeuls, ou des iris. On a en croisé un pré entier hier, tu te rappelles ? Et puis n'oublie pas que j'ai déjà fait ce chemin plus de fois que je ne pourrai le compter »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » rit Clarke

Lexa ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur la blonde. Clarke ne semblait pas avoir réalisé le trouble qu'avait provoqué sa question chez son amie, et attrapa la main de celle-ci pour la tirer vers ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir entre deux arbres.

« Regarde Lexa ! Un cours d'eau ! » Clarke se dépêcha de rejoindre le mince filet d'eau à peine descriptible comme un ruisseau pour sauter dedans à pieds joints comme une enfant. « Lexa viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Méfions-nous, Poséidon n'est peut-être pas loin » répliqua Lexa, qui regardait la blonde patauger dans l'eau d'un mauvais œil

« Oh il ne viendra pas jusque ici, et encore moins dans une rivière si petite ! Allez viens ! »

Lexa regarda la main tendue vers elle avec hésitation, et grâce à l'insistance poussée de la blonde, finit par y glisser la sienne. Mal lui en pris parce qu'aussitôt, les doigts de Clarke se refermèrent dans les siens en un étau, et la blonde en profita pour tirer d'un coup sec sur sa main, la jetant à l'eau avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait cru capable.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa avait atterri le nez le premier dans le ruisseau, et s'y était étalée à plein ventre. Ses cheveux naturellement bouclés formeraient des frisettes dont elle avait horreur, et ses habits collaient à sa peau d'une eau stagnante à la propreté relative, mais Clarke, Clarke riait aux larmes et Lexa ne pouvait se fâcher contre elle dans de telles conditions.

Bientôt, le rire contagieux de la blonde atteint son ventre, et Lexa la rejoignit sans effort. Clarke était la seule avec ses sœurs à parvenir à la faire rire si facilement, et l'une des rares à ne pas la dévisager comme un animal à trois têtes quand elle riait, si peu fréquent le son s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Il me semble que vous êtes trempée, votre majesté » se moqua gentiment Clarke quand elle décida d'aider Lexa à se redresser sur ses pieds

« Et par la faute de qui, je me le demande » soupira Lexa « Est-ce que je peux au moins compter sur toi pour nous trouver à manger pendant que je vais me changer ? »

Clarke promit qu'elle se rattraperait en lui ramenant les meilleurs fruits, puis qu'elle ne se perdrait pas en cours de route et serait retourner à leur campement de fortune sans avoir à appeler Lexa de toutes ses forces à travers les bois.

Quand elle revint, les poings remplis de glands de chênes vert et de fruits de cornouiller, le spectacle qui accueillit Clarke faillit lui faire précipiter au sol toute la récolte de sa cueillette.

Lexa, qui avait le manque de pudeur de toutes les soldates de son armée, avait enlevé sa tunique trempée pour l'essorer entre ses mains et ne semblait pas plus perturbée par sa nudité que ça.

« Oh tu as trouvé des fruits de cornouiller ! » remarqua-elle en apercevant le butin de la blonde « Cela fait longtemps que je n'en avais mangé ! »

« Euh Lexa tu … » bredouilla Clarke, qui ne savait plus très bien où regarder

Comment Lexa pouvait être si renfermée sur elle-même au point de parfois passer des heures entières sans parler et en même temps être si peu prude que de se montrer nue comme au jour de sa naissance ne lui posait aucun problème, c'était un mystère. C'était l'apanage même des guerrières, elle supposait.

« Je vais me rhabiller pour que nous puissions manger » dit Lexa en se retournant

Clarke aurait du détourner les yeux, elle le savait. Avant cependant qu'elle ne puisse se convaincre de tourner la tête, elle aperçut parsemées sur les épaules et le dos de sa princesse toute une série de marques étranges en forme de points, qui furent aussitôt recouverte par la tunique à demi-sèche.

« Lexa qu'est-ce que tu as sur ton dos ? » demanda tout de suite Clarke

« Oh … tu les as vues » Lexa baissa la tête, soudainement plus gênée que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée découverte devant son amie. « C'est une longue histoire »

« Que je ne connais pas ! » rétorqua Clarke

Lexa sembla hésiter un instant, et s'assit au sol, demandant une poignée de glands à la blonde avant de se décider à parler.

« Ce sont des cicatrices. »

« Je peux les voir ? »

Lexa hocha de la tête. Clarke vint se placer dans son dos, et laissa glisser sur l'épaule de Lexa une bretelle de sa tunique, ne remarquant même pas les frissons qu'avait provoqué la douceur de son geste.

Sous ses doigts apparurent une série de stigmates, alignés, précis, et formant une marque si particulière qu'il était impossible qu'ils soient le résultat d'un accident. Clarke en compta quatre de forme étoilée, et sept autres de formes rondes.

« Tu te les ai faites toi-même ? »

« Non, je les ai reçues, dans une cérémonie officielle. » Lexa ne pouvait pas voir le regard de Clarke dans son dos, mais la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il en était un de questionnement « Ce sont les marques d'un peuple chez qui j'ai passé un peu de cinq saisons, il y a de ça bien longtemps »

« Je m'en rappelle ! » intervint Clarke, surprenant Lexa « Tu n'es jamais partie aussi longtemps que cette fois-là. On a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! »

Lexa se garda bien de lui rappeler que la raison de son départ si prolongé était le fait que la blonde pensait avoir trouvé en l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'expéditions l'amour de sa vie, et semblait avoir renoncé son statut d'amazone pour lui.

« Ce sont des marques de guerre. Les guerriers les reçoivent lorsqu'ils veulent graver sur leurs peaux et donc dans leurs mémoires des morts dont ils sont responsables. Ils m'ont fait l'honneur de me proposer d'en recevoir aussi, et j'ai accepté »

Clarke passa un doigt à la surface de la peau marquée, préférant circuler entre les balafres plutôt que de les toucher directement.

« Ca t'as fait mal ? »

« Moins qu'un coup de lance dans le ventre, je te l'assure » rit Lexa « C'était un peu plus dur pour moi de les recevoir avec ma peau, alors il a fallu appuyer plus fort mais j'en garde encore la trace aujourd'hui.»

« Des marques de guerre … une pour un mort ? »

« Les rondes oui » Lexa soupira « Les étoilées pour dix morts »

« Quarante-sept … »

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke pour capter son regard d'incompréhension, qu'elle comprit sans grande difficulté. Elle avait tué bien plus de gens que quarante-sept au cours de sa vie, et ce bien avant d'avoir gagné le titre de commandante.

« Je sais que le nombre est bien plus grand que ça, mais je n'ai fait les marques que pour quarante-sept personnes bien précises. »

« Des gens que tu as tué ? »

« Oui et non. »

Clarke faillit rouler les yeux devant le nouveau mutisme de la brune. Si Lexa ne voulait pas qu'elle sache le reste de son histoire, elle ne l'aurait pas commencée, elles le savaient toutes les deux.

« Oui et non ? » répéta la blonde le plus patiemment qu'elle le pouvait

Lexa quitta le regard bleu de Clarke pour reporter sur ses mains, qui ne trembleraient pas cette fois-ci, elle le leur interdisait.

« Quand je suis partie ces cinq saisons, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, et j'errai un peu sans raison. Un peu hasard, je suis tombée sur cette tribu, qui m'a accueillie pendant tout ce temps comme si j'étais l'une des leurs, et auprès de qui je me voyais déjà finir le reste de ma vie. En remerciement de leur hospitalité, j'avais juré de les protéger, tout comme j'avais juré de protéger mes sœurs amazones, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis un jour … un jour j'ai failli. »

Ses mains commençaient à tressaillir légèrement, et elle les écrasa l'une contre l'autre pour les en empêcher.

« J'étais partie chasser, avec la chef du village. Nous voulions juste … nous n'avions pas pensé … quand nous sommes revenues, le village était sous l'assaut d'une tribu voisine, qui leur avait fondu dessus en une embuscade que je n'étais pas là pour empêcher. Nous les avons vengés, tous jusqu'aux derniers, mais cela n'a jamais pu ramener à la vie ceux que nous avons perdus. Ces quarante-sept marques que tu vois, Clarke, ce sont les quarante-sept morts que je n'ai pas protégés. »

« Ils ne sont pas morts par ta faute, Lexa » tenta Clarke

« Mais ils ne sont pas là pour me prouver le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clarke n'avait pas de réponse. Certains secrets de Lexa étaient restés enfouis longtemps pour une raison, et elle aurait pu y mettre la meilleure des volontés, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis.

« Comment je ne les ai pas vues avant ? » soupira la blonde, aussi bien pour Lexa que pour elle-même

« Quand aurais-tu pu ? »

Lexa se redressa brutalement, replaçant la bretelle de sa tunique qui dissimulait à nouveau les marques sur son épaules.

Quand elle se tourna vers elle, elle fut rassurée de voir que Clarke ne la regardait pas différemment qu'avant, et fit mine d'avoir mis de côté toutes les émotions qui étaient apparues à la suite de son histoire.

« Toutes ces émotions m'ont mis en appétit ! » sourit-elle « J'ai bien envie de goûter à ces fruits »

Clarke lui tendit le résultat de sa cueillette mais ne la quitta pas du regard pour autant.

« Si tu étais si bien chez eux pourquoi tu es revenue ? » finit-elle par demander

Lexa avala la grosse bouchée qu'elle avait gobé pour hocher de la tête consciencieusement.

« Tu me manquais trop. »

La réponse fit rire Clarke, mais Lexa ne l'avait pas entendu comme une plaisanterie.

La blonde vola une poignée de glands à la brune, et en engloutit une bonne partie sous le regard satisfait de la commandante.

« Tu me manquais aussi tu sais »

« Je me doute » sourit maladroitement Lexa

Si Clarke savait à quel point elle le pensait, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas ri de la sorte.

« Je suis ravie de te ravoir, même si j'imagine qu'ils te manquent »

« Je les verrai bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

« Comment ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Lexa était franc et honnête, et elle prit tout son temps avant de faire son annonce.

« Ah oui au fait. C'est le peuple où on va. »

« Quoi ? »

« Trikru. C'est la tribu chez qui j'aurai toujours une place, comme ils me l'ont promis. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux pour aller à Larissa. Et c'est vers eux que l'on se dirige »

* * *

L'idée de Maggie avait été une bonne. La reine avait donné son accord pour mettre son plan en place, nommant la capitaine de la garde à la tête du projet, et Maggie s'était aussitôt mis à la tâche. Elle avait ordonné à ses gardes de se réunir par plusieurs groupes de dix sous les arbres où nichaient les oiseaux d'Ares et sur son signal elles s'étaient mises à cogner leurs grands boucliers en cuivre de leur épées, déclenchant une panique chez les oiseaux et un boucan si terrible qu'on aurait pu croire à un tremblement de terre.

L'idée avait été excellente.

Et elle aurait brillamment bien marché si les oiseaux, complètement effrayé par le bruit et cherchant à le faire au sol endroit où il n'y en avait pas – la plage – ne s'étaient vus freinés en plein vol par la montée d'une immense vague, qui avait englouti une grande partie d'entre eux sans jamais retomber sur le camp du roi Cyrus.

Les Amazones avaient regardé impuissantes depuis la sécurité de leurs remparts la vague attraper les oiseaux d'Ares, et la mer se calmer soudainement sans autre explication possible qu'une intervention divine. Poséidon avait protégé les hommes.

Seul un dieu pouvait survivre à un tel affront que de noyer les animaux sacrés d'un autre dieu sans en payer les conséquences, et Ares n'était pas assez puissant pour s'en prendre à son oncle Poséidon.

L'oracle avait cependant rassuré la reine et son conseil quant au danger que représentait cette immense vague que le dieu des océans ne pourrait pas jeter des vagues sur les remparts sans risquer de couler les hommes. Il n'y avait pas de danger à craindre de la mer, même si il paraissait évident que Poséidon ne s'arrêterait pas à une simple vague pour défendre ses protégés.

L'oracle avait aussi signalé que l'intervention de Poséidon se saurait vite sur l'Olympe, et les autres dieux, toujours friands de se mêler aux guerres des mortels, ne tarderaient pas à choisir leur camp. Il fallait gagner la faveur du plus grand nombre d'entre eux pour espérer remporter la guerre.

Regina avait aussitôt ordonné que l'on enchaîne les sacrifices dans les temples des déesses, et que l'on couvre les statues d'offrandes. Si il fallait flatter les dieux pour obtenir leur appui, elle montrerait l'exemple elle-même, et la reine passait maintenant plusieurs heures de ses journées à prier pour implorer le secours de son peuple. Alex avait beau plaider jour après jour pour une nouvelle attaque sur le camp des hommes, la reine et le conseil le lui refusait toujours.

L'oracle continuait à leur répéter inlassablement qu'Ares, bien que courroucé par le sort qu'avaient subis ses oiseaux bien aimés, ne leur accordait toujours pas son soutien, et sans la protection du Dieu de la guerre, elles étaient sûres de perdre la guerre.

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, plusieurs jours à ne pas sortir de Themyscira, et à espérer voir ses sœurs revenir sans jamais parvenir à guetter l'ombre d'un cheval à l'horizon. Encore trois nuits, et Nikolae serait en retard sur les quinze jours qu'elle avait promis.

Alex pensait devenir folle.

Tirer des flèches depuis les remparts ne suffisait plus à épancher sa soif de violence, et maintenant que Maggie, après l'échec des oiseaux, refusait de se rendre sur la piste cachée pour lutter avec elle, la générale se trouvait sans défouloir. Elle avait bien essayé de trouver une adversaire de sa taille pour la remplacer, mais les recrues de Lexa n'étaient pas assez résistantes pour elle, et les autres générales étaient trop occupées à accélérer l'entrainement de leurs troupes et réviser des stratégies de bataille pour lui accorder du temps.

Alex passait ses journées à s'entrainer avec son bataillon, sans répit et sans s'accorder la moindre pause si ce n'est le temps qu'elle passait tous les matins sur les remparts à tuer des hommes et à guetter le retour de ses sœurs. Le conseil de guerre quotidien auquel elle assistait au palais était devenu sa seul source de plaisir, et son seul moyen de rentrer dans le lard de Maggie.

Le douzième conseil depuis le départ de Nikolae et Waverly ne dérogea pas à la règle. Après avoir entendu les différents rapports de ses générales et commandantes, Regina demanda à la capitaine de la garde si elle avait une amélioration à proposer quant à la surveillance active depuis les remparts.

Et Alex ne manqua pas de bondir de son siège sitôt que Maggie eut ouvert la bouche pour exposer ses plans.

Que sa mère lui refuse la bataille qu'elle réclamait à corps et à cris, soit, elle avait ses raisons et celles-ci étaient plutôt bonnes. Mais que la reine considère que cet incapable de Maggie, tout juste bonne à lui servir de mannequin d'entrainement, soit une digne de confiance sur des décisions de guerre, Alex ne pouvait l'accepter.

« C'est la pire idée que j'ai entendue. Et venant de toi, j'en ai entendu toute une montagne ! »

Maggie la foudroya du regard avec application.

« Et pourtant elle est réaliste ! Si nous n'allumons pas les feux des remparts, nous risquons de nous faire surprendre par une attaque nocturne ! »

« Les torches que nous utilisons maintenant sont largement suffisantes ! »

« Elles n'éclairent qu'à quelques pas à peine ! Il nous faudrait visualiser toute la plage ! »

Orana avait l'air de vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, aussitôt coupée par Alex, qui s'était levée pour aller coller son nez contre celui de la capitaine.

« Et ne plus pouvoir faire aucune sortie de nuit parceque nos propres feux nous trahiraient ? »

« Quelle sortie nocturne ? Il y a un couvre-feu sur la ville pour une raison, Générale ! Je ne vois pas bien en quoi allumer les grands feux te posent un souci ! »

Maggie avait marqué un point, et Alex le savait. Les autres générales et commandantes attendaient sa réplique comme on attendait la chute d'une histoire, et la générale ne pouvait les laisser en attente.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! »

« Et toi tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur les remparts, tu n'as aucune idée de l'étendue à couvrir ! Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie être une garde, ou être responsable de la sécurité de la ville ! »

« Peut-être parcequ'au lieu de jouer à la sentinelle en hauteur, moi j'ai une réelle occupation et une guerre à gagner ! »

« _Il suffit !_ »

La reine s'était levée de son trône, son regard empli de colère passant de sa fille aînée à Maggie, et si Alex tenta bien de protester, elle fut vite réduite au silence.

« Ton attitude puérile en temps de guerre est déplacée Alexandra ! Et quant à toi, Capitaine, j'en attends bien plus d'une capitaine de la garde à qui incombe la sécurité de tout le peuple ! Je n'aurai pas de discorde dans mes rangs, est-ce bien clair ? »

Maggie baissa la tête humblement, mais Alex maintint le regard de sa mère, bien que peu fière de sa réprimande publique.

« Vous travaillerez toutes les deux ensemble cette nuit ! »

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux, alors que Maggie releva la tête d'un coup. Autour d'elles, les membres du conseil paraissaient si peu surprises par la soudaine décision de la reine qu'on aurait presque pu croire que le tout avait été scrupuleusement médité. Seules les deux intéressées osèrent répondre à la reine, dont l'une avec une éloquence qui ne lui avait certainement pas été apprise par ses perceptrices.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma reine, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée … »

« Silence ! Vous serez toutes les deux de garde au niveau de la tour de garde du poste nord, de la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à l'aube, et nous, le conseil, osons espérer que d'ici là vous aurez réglé vos différents ! »

Maggie et Alex s'échangèrent un regard, et bien qu'elles étaient visiblement peu ravies de leur nouvelle mission, furent bien obligée de l'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

Le reste du conseil passa rapidement, et Regina refusa l'audience privée que lui demanda Alex à la fin de celui-ci, sachant parfaitement que sa fille tenterait de négocier sa garde de nuit obligatoire.

« Tu sais qu'il y en a une des deux qui va tuer l'autre ce soir ? » demanda Emma quand Alex disparut de la salle d'audience

« Tant mieux » grogna Regina, qui se massait les tempes d'un air épuisé « Je n'aurai pas de choix à faire entre qui bannir à vie des terres sacrées, ainsi »

Emma rit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour la rapprocher d'elle. Les audiences étaient toujours plus éprouvantes pour la reine que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien admettre, et l'anxiété de protéger son peuple de la guerre à ses portes pesait lourdement sur elle.

Regina ne disait rien, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour que sa femme ne le comprenne.

« Je n'en peux plus de ta fille et de son attitude » grogna Regina, à peine audible maintenant qu'elle était nichée dans l'épaule de la blonde « Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de soucis, avec Nikolae et Alexandria qui ne sont toujours pas rentrées ! »

« Et elle ne te rappelle personne, ma fille ? » sourit Emma contre les boucles brunes

« Certainement toi, à contester le moindre de mes ordres et à chercher querelle avec la population entière ! »

« Si tu prêtais un peu plus d'attention à Alex, tu saurais qu'elle ne cherche querelle avec qu'une seule personne, ce qui la fait étrangement ressembler à toi, ma reine ! »

Regina recula la tête pour dévisager Emma, qui la regardait en retour avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.

« Tu parles de la capitaine de la garde ? »

« A qui d'autre notre fille voue-elle une obsession tenace depuis plusieurs années ? »

Regina avait l'air complètement paniquée.

« Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Emma roula des yeux. Pour une reine si protectrice de ses filles qu'était Regina, la reine n'était certainement pas clairvoyante à leur sujet.

« Cela signifie qu'elle ne déteste pas Maggie comme elle le prétend, et que tu viens de les envoyer passer une nuit ensemble sans aucune surveillance. Pas dans ce sens-là » rajouta vite la blonde devant la tête de sa femme « Pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ? »

Emma haussa des épaules.

« Elle ne le sait probablement pas elle-même. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, un peu comme sa royale majesté »

Regina, outrée, se redressa complètement sur son trône, et se dégagea du bras d'Emma, bien que celle-ci riait trop pour lui en porter préjudice.

« C'est complètement faux ! »

« C'est complètement vrai ! Si Kora ne t'avait pas quasi fiancée de force avec cette fille, m'aurais-tu enfin avoué tes sentiments ? Ou serais-tu restée lointaine et méprisante avec moi comme tu l'étais ? »

Emma s'attendait à l'une des réponses sarcastiques dont elle avait l'habitude, mais la reine plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens, et répondit avec une telle franchise que la cœur de la blonde gonfla dans sa poitrine.

« Rien ne m'aurait gardé loin de toi. Rien ni personne, Emma. »

Des rires emplirent la terne salle d'audience, des rires et des bruits que les gardes de l'autre côté des murs préférèrent ignorer, bien que si elles étaient complètement honnêtes, elles ne les entendaient pas pour la première fois, loin de là.

Le soir venu, Alexandra se rendit comme il lui avait été indiqué à la tour de garde du poste nord, ne faisant même pas mine d'être moyennement satisfaite d'être là.

Maggie l'attendait en haut des remparts, et envoya un peu plus loin les gardes qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle, leur rappelant de la prévenir au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect sur la plage, et prenant soin de leur indiquer d'allumer leurs torches et leur grands feux dès la tombée de la nuit.

Elles étaient désormais seules, le tour de garde le plus proche étant si loin qu'on en distinguait à peine les deux sentinelles qui l'occupaient.

« Générale. » l'accueillit Maggie

Alex ne répondit même pas, et alla se poser contre le parapet des remparts.

Le soleil couchant envoyait des rayons rosés sur la plage, l'éclairant suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à allumer de feux. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur la plage, pas le moindre chat à regarder si ce n'était le mouvement des vagues contre le sable, et Alex poussa un grand soupir peiné.

« Une nuit entière à regarder le néant. Cela promet d'être long »

« Ca ne me déplait autant qu'à toi, mais tu vas devoir faire avec. » commenta Maggie

Alex lui jeta un regard en biais, et devant l'air impassible de la capitaine, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là » reprit la brune devant le mutisme de sa princesse « Une nuit de garde ne va pas te tuer ! »

« Ma mère me punit comme une gamine » grogna Alex « Faudrait-il en plus que je souris ? »

« Moi aussi je suis punie alors ? » s'amusa Maggie

Alex lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu fais partie de la punition. »

Maggie, que la situation amusait grandement malgré la nuit épouvantable que promettait de lui faire passer Alex, alla s'appuyer à la rambarde à côté d'elle, et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Si tu en as envie, je te laisserai allumer le feu »

« Va te faire voir, Capitaine ! »

Maggie porta la main à son cœur en feu signe de choc, et écarquilla tout grand les yeux.

« Quel langage fleuri pour une princesse ! Je me demande ce que tes royales perceptrices diraient en apprenant que tu t'exprimes comme une tanneuse de peau ! »

Alex avait tout l'air de vouloir précipiter Maggie par-dessus les remparts, mais son bon jugement la retint au dernier moment, et elle se contenta de fulminer sur place pour un moment avant de s'éloigner quelque peu de Maggie.

« Ne m'adresse la parole que si c'est absolument nécessaire ! » hurla-elle en direction de Maggie avant de lui tourner complètement le dos

Celle-ci la regarda s'écarter de quelques pas, et reporta son attention sur la plage et le campement des hommes.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Nikolae commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir cheminer en silence jusqu'à Amphipolis, profitant de la belle journée et du magnifique paysage, en était maintenant bien loin.

Si les premières heures de marche Waverly était plutôt silencieuse, voire timide, elle s'était sacrément dévergondée avec la route, et n'arrêtait plus de parler. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle n'avait plus entendu aucun chant d'oiseau ou bruit de la nature, tous couverts par la voix cristalline de la file.

Evidemment, Nikolae était bien trop polie pour lui couper la parole ou lui demander de se taire, et il faut dire que son voyage s'était bien coloré depuis l'arrivée de la fille.

Comment Lexa faisait pour supporter des jours entiers sur la route toute seule, elle ne savait pas. Elle se doutait cependant que sa sœur n'aurait jamais supporté les gloussements et les pépiements incessants de sa nouvelle compagne de route. Elle-même ne glissait qu'un ou deux mots parcimonieux de temps en temps, et se contentait de rire avec elle, ce qui n'était pas dur – la fille avait un des rires les plus contagieux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

Elle pouvait ainsi reposer ses cordes vocales encore meurtries par l'autre bandit, mais redoutait que ce soit ses tympans qui y pâtissent.

Waverly parlait tant et tant que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas épuisée. Elle avait abordé tous les sujets de banalité possibles et imaginables – la météo, le paysage, la chaleur - et alors que Nikolae répondait par des sourires polis sans plus, elle décida soudainement d'attaquer les sujets plus sensibles.

« Alors comme ça tu fais partie de l'armée ? »

Nikolae faillit trébucher sur un caillou inimaginable face à la question déroutante, et du récupérer son équilibre grâce à des grands mouvements de bras peu gracieux qui firent éclater de rire Waverly.

« Je voulais pas te faire tomber, je voulais juste une réponse »

Nikolae la regarda, et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver un mensonge crédible dans la seconde de délais qu'elle avait.

« Euh oui … de l'armée. De Thèbes. »

« Ah bon ? Et depuis quand les femmes sont acceptées dans l'armée ? »

Waverly lui lança un regard qui la défiait de lui mentir encore, et Nikolae soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas cacher longtemps sa réelle ville d'origine, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas jusqu'à dévoiler qu'elle était la deuxième héritière du trône, ni ce qu'il se passait à Themyscira en ce moment.

Il suffisait de raconter la vérité, en l'arrangeant quelque peu.

« Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas vraiment de Thèbes … »

« Et tu es d'où alors ? »

Nikolae prit bien garde aux mots qu'elle choisissait. Elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à la fille pour lui apprendre tout de suite sa véritable identité, et encore moins lui révéler sa mission, mais il fallait trouver quelque chose de crédible.

« Je suis d'une tribu isolée de Laconie, assez éloignée de Sparte pour ne pas avoir à obéir à leur loi. Ma mère est la chef du village où j'ai grandi, et où j'ai appris à lire et écrire, à chasser, et à monter à cheval, ce qu'on m'aurait sûrement interdit si j'avais grandi à Thèbes. Je me rends à Amphipolis comme beaucoup de voyageurs pour écouter l'oracle, en espérant qu'elle puisse m'éclairer sur mon destin »

Waverly parut la croire, mais pourtant gardait un drôle d'air sceptique.

« Tu sais vraiment lire et écrire ? »

« Oui »

La petite brune poussa un sifflement impressionné, mais recroisa immédiatement les bras. Elle avait réellement l'intention de paraitre impressionnante pour sa petite interrogation, mais elle donnait surtout envie à Nikolae de sourire.

« Ça n'explique pas comment tu es devenue une femme générale »

« Parceque ma tribu est exclusivement féminine. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour diriger notre petite armée, pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque »

« Que des femmes ? »

Nikolae hocha de la tête.

« Que des femmes. » La fille en paraissait soufflée. « Mais … les hommes … comment vous faites ? »

« On s'en passe très bien » répondit Nikolae dans un haussement d'épaules « On chasse nous-même, on se défend, on cultive et on récolte … Les hommes ne sont pas essentiels. »

« Mais ils ne vous manquent pas ? »

Nikolae s'arrêta de marcher pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et éclata de rire.

« Non ! Les hommes sont plus une source de problèmes qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis. Nous manquer … quelle drôle d'idée ! »

Elle continua de marcher en riant doucement, avant de se rendre compte que Waverly ne suivait plus. Elle était restée quelque pas en arrière, l'air de réfléchir, et Nikolae la rejoignit.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse »

« Non rien … c'est ce que tu as dit »

« Que les hommes sont une source de problèmes ? »

Waverly hocha de la tête doucement. Nikolae lui jeta un regard rapide avant de détourner la tête, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle voulait la presser à parler.

« Tous ne sont pas nocifs … j'imagine. Je n'en ai pas fréquenté beaucoup dans ma vie je dois dire. »

Waverly lui répondit d'un sourcil levé et d'une moue incrédule.

« Comment ça pas beaucoup ? Tu connais forcément des hommes … Rien que ton père, tiens »

Nikolae retint un ricanement.

Il n'était pas question de révéler à la fille que la figure paternelle qui l'avait élevée était en réalité une femme blonde à peine plus grande qu'elle, immortelle et reine consort des Amazones de surcroit, mais l'idée d'avoir eu un père lui donnait envie de rire. Ou d'imaginer un mari à sa mère la reine, tiens.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père » se contenta elle de dire dans un haussement d'épaules

« Oh … je suis désolée » lui dit aussitôt Waverly

Nikolae ne l'était pas du tout, mais adopta tout de même un visage qu'elle espérait assez affligé pour être crédible.

« J'aimais beaucoup mon père, moi. »

« J'aimais ? »

« Mon père est mort quand j'avais dix ans » dit Waverly tout bas

Nikolae avait toujours trouvé ridicule les gens qui s'excusaient quand on leur annonçait qu'une personne qui leur était parfaitement étrangère était décédée il y a des lunes de ça, comme si ils y étaient réellement pour quelque chose. Cependant, le visage de Waverly s'était assombri d'un seul coup, et elle avait l'air tellement triste qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras vers elle, et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Ca n'a pas du être facile » murmura elle doucement Waverly hocha de la tête.

« Ca l'a pas été, non. Mon père était le meilleur homme qui soit. »

Nikolae laissa glisser la main de son épaule vers l'espace entre ses omoplates, et la laissa là – seulement parcequ'elle voulait entendre la fin de l'histoire, et sans aucune autre motivation que réconforter la fille, évidemment.

« Les habitants des îles Prétaniques sont réputés coriaces » dit-elle dans l'espoir de la faire sourire

Waverly sourit en effet, et soudainement revigorée, se remit à marcher.

« C'est vrai, les plus coriaces et les plus bornés. Et aussi les plus mignons ! »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil qui faillit bien faire trébucher à nouveau Nikolae, et rit de la couleur rouge qui montait rapidement aux joues de la rousse.

« Je suis une vraie Durotrige, parceque ma mère l'était aussi. » poursuivit-elle

« De Lindinis ? »

« De Durnovaria. »

« Tu es née là-bas ? »

« Non, je suis née ici. Ma sœur aussi »

Nikolae prit soin de noter dans un coin de sa tête l'existence de cette sœur, pour de futures discussions, et tendit l'oreille pour écouter l'histoire de la fille.

« Ils sont partis juste après s'être connus, et s'être mariés. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais leurs clans étaient alliés, et ça se faisait beaucoup et ... enfin, peu importe. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais ils étaient heureux, jusqu'à l'invasion du village où ils vivaient. »

« Une invasion ? » demanda Nikolae

Waverly évita de croiser son regard.

« Une autre tribu, du peuple des Dumnones. Qui ont décidé de venir massacrer des peuples pacifiques pour leur voler leurs terres. »

Waverly fit une pause dans son récit, et Nikolae se demande si elle devait lui dire quelque chose, quoique ce soit pour l'encourager à continuer à parler, mais la fille n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

« Ils ont du partir pour éviter l'esclavage. Mon père n'avait rien quand il a migré en Grèce avec ma mère, juste les habits à son dos, et ceci à la ceinture » Elle tendit pointa du doigt la dague à sa ceinture, dont la lame paraissait un peu émoussée mais le manche était entouré d'un cuir en bon état, un matériau bien noble pour un simple paysan. Waverly avait du lire l'incompréhension dans le regard. « Arme de famille. Elle appartenait à mon grand-père, et à son père avant lui. »

Nikolae hocha de la tête sans rajouter un mot. Elle s'y connaissait évidemment bien plus en armes que ce la fille ne ferait jamais, et elle savait reconnaitre un poignard tranchant et aiguisé. Elle n'allait pas lui dire bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer au loin.

Quelque part entre Maronée et Abdère, elle avait réalisé que sa compagnie lui était plutôt agréable.

« Mes parents sont arrivés à Némée sans argent, sans parler la langue, et avec une surprise dans le ventre de ma mère. »

« Ta sœur ? »

Waverly lui offrit le premier sourire depuis le début de son histoire.

« Ma sœur. Je suis née quelques temps après elle. » Waverly fit une pause, et tourna la tête vers la rousse. « Tu as des frères et sœurs, Nikolae ? »

« Deux sœurs. » confirma Nikolae « Je suis celle du milieu. »

« Trois filles, hein ? Tes parents n'ont pas du rire tous les jours »

Nikolae parut étonnée de la déclaration, mais après un instant de réflexion, ne put que secouer la tête en riant.

« C'est bien vrai … les pauvres. Je ne sais pas comment on peut élever trois filles et garder toute sa tête … »

Le sourire de Waverly se mua en une moue de tristesse, et Nikolae cessa tout de suite de rire en le remarquant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé »

« Non … tu ne pouvais pas savoir » dit doucement Waverly « Ma mère est morte en couches. A ma naissance. »

« Oh. »

Nikolae se sentit ridicule. Elle ne voulait pas paraître insensible, surtout quand elle venait d'apprendre que la fille avait perdu ses deux parents en bas âge, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction appropriée à adopter face à une telle annonce.

A Themyscira, les femmes qui mourraient en enfantant étaient considérées comme les héroïnes de la nation, et recevaient des cérémonies funéraires dignes des plus grandes générales. On honorait en leur nom leurs femmes et leurs filles, et on ne les laissait jamais tomber dans l'oubli.

Elle doutait fort que le monde des hommes ne traite de la même manière ces femmes qui rejoignaient le royaume d'Hadès sitôt leur devoir maternel accompli, et jugea que des félicitations comme on faisait souvent aux orphelines d'avoir eu une mère si brave seraient déplacées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus se creuser la tête car Waverly continuait sur sa lancée, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Après la mort de mon père, ma sœur et moi, on s'est retrouvés sans rien. En tant que soldat, il avait le droit à une solde qui était censée nous revenir, et qu'on a jamais eu puisqu'on était deux filles. »

« Mais … »

« Les lois sont faites comme ça » interrompit la fille dans un haussement d'épaules « Il n'y a rien pour protéger les orphelins, et encore moins les orphelines. »

« Qu'est-ce vous avez fait alors ? »

« Son ancien supérieur hiérarchique nous a recueillies chez lui. On pensait qu'il nous traiterait bien, et puis … »

« Et puis ? »

Waverly soupira.

« Il faut que tu comprennes … on était pas des esclaves mais presque. On avait pas de nom, pas d'argent, et pas de droits. Personne ne s'intéresse aux filles d'un simple soldat de rang, même si il est mort à la guerre pour un pays qui n'était même pas le sien » Waverly refusait toujours de regarder ailleurs que devant elle, et Nikolae se demanda si une autre pause était nécessaire. La réponse lui parvint à nouveau au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas. « Il a marié ma sœur de force. A un notable à qui il devait une dette d'argent. »

Nikolae s'arrêta de marcher d'un coup. Elle ne s'attendait pas une fin d'histoire si tragique, et regretta immédiatement d'avoir pressée de questions sa compagne de voyages. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent.

Waverly leva vers elle des yeux fiers mais emplis de larmes, et Nikolae n'hésita pas longtemps avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la brune, de la rapprocher d'elle. Quand elle fut entièrement dans ses bras, Nikolae la serra contre elle et la laissa pleurer contre son épaule. Elle n'était pas gênée comme elle aurait pensée l'être par les soubresauts de la petite brune contre elle, pas plus qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de murmurer des mots calmes à son oreille pour tenter de la réconforter de son mieux.

La fille restait une étrangère bien sûr, une quelconque rencontre sur le bord du chemin qui aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Cependant et alors que Waverly séchait doucement ses larmes, Nikolae n'enleva pas sa main, la laissant autour des épaules de l'autre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui offre un sourire trempé de larmes.

C'est uniquement quand la lieutenant lui rendit son sourire bien malgré elle qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle ne pouvait nier l'étrange sentiment de paix qui s'était emparée d'elle quand ses bras avaient enlacé la petite brune. Elle n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'équivalent depuis bien longtemps, et voilà que maintenant, elle se laissait surprendre à vouloir prolonger l'étreinte qu'elle avait donné à la fille, ne serait-ce que pour faire durer le sentiment une fraction de seconde encore.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle avait été touchée par son histoire, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Elle était en manque d'affection, voilà tout. Rien qu'elle ne pourrait combler une fois rentrée à Themyscira.

« Désolée pour ça » soupira Waverly, essuyant une dernière fois ses joues mouillées « Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires »

« Tu ne m'ennuies pas » reprit vite Nikolae « Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Je suis désolée de ce qui t'es arrivée à toi à vrai dire, aucune femme ne devrait avoir à subir de telles horreurs »

Waverly baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Toi aussi tu n'as pas … » tenta Nikolae

« Il n'a pas eu le temps » soupira Waverly « Ma sœur a réussi à me faire évider le jour de son mariage pour éviter d'avoir à vivre le même sort qu'au sien. C'est un ami à elle qui m'a fait sortir de la ville, et elle … elle je ne l'ai jamais revue »

Nikolae se surprit à pencher la tête vers la brune jusqu'à être assez basse pour être au niveau de ses yeux.

« Waverly. » Elle avait encore des larmes dans les yeux, et Nikolae dut retenir sa main pour qu'elle n'aille pas se placer contre son gré contre la joue de la fille. « Est-ce que tu sais où elle est aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas où son mari s'est installé, je savais à peine qui c'était. Je sais juste qu'elle m'a dit de partir loin, le plus loin possible, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Nikolae hocha de la tête silencieusement. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi la fille fuyait ainsi sans direction, toute seule sur des routes mal famées, elle se disait qu'elle l'avait sûrement jugée trop vite. Peut-être que lui fausser compagnie pendant la nuit n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. Et puis qui la défendrait contre les brigands de grand chemin quand Nikolae l'aurait abandonnée ?

« Je suis partie toute seule » répéta Waverly « Toute seule. »

« Pourquoi personne ne vous a aidé ? Pourquoi on laisse faire des choses pareilles ? »

La fille jeta un regard étrange à Nikolae.

« Des filles comme moi ne comptent pas, Nikolae »

« Les dieux nous protègent tous ! Tu aurai du voir un prêtre, ou une vestale ou… »

« Les dieux ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus aux Dieux ! C'est le monde des hommes ici »

« Mais tous les citoyens comptent ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas adressé aux représentants de l'autorité ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dénoncé ce porc abject ? »

Nikolae ne s'attendait pas à ce que Waverly se dégage si rapidement de son étreinte, et encore moins du regard glacial qu'elle reçut aussitôt.

« Mais tu comprends pas ! C'est à cause d'eux ! »

« A cause d'eux ? » répéta faiblement Nikolae

« Les représentants de l'autorité ? Tous des puissants et les forts qui massacrent les faibles ! »

« Ils ne - »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Sans eux j'aurai encore une famille ! »

« Waverly … »

« Mes parents ont du fuir parcequ'un chef de tribu a décidé d'agrandir ses terres, mon père est mort dans une guerre qui n'était pas pour son pays, ma sœur s'est faite vendre comme une esclave, et pas un n'a levé son petit doigt ! »

Waverly s'écarta du chemin à grand pas et sans se retourner. Nikolae ne la suivit pas. Elle attendit patiemment sur le bord du sentier que la brune se calme, et revienne d'elle-même vers elle, l'air un peu piteux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir levé la voix » chuchota-elle presque

Nikolae haussa une épaule désinvolte.

« Ce n'est rien »

« Si, si, je suis désolée. »

Waverly poussa un long soupir peiné que Nikolae perçut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Non je comprends … tu as tous les droits d'être en colère »

« Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre toi ! » reprit Waverly avec passion « Tu n'es pour rien toi. Tu es comme moi, comme toutes les femmes de tous les pays, et comme tous les gens pauvres et oppressés d'ailleurs. »

Nikolae ouvrit de grands yeux que la brune ne paraissait pas avoir remarqués puisqu'elle continuait son discours enflammé de plus belle.

« Ce ne sont pas nous les vilains, ce sont eux qui sont dans leurs palais et leurs tours et qui ne nous voient même pas. Tous les rois sont pareils, et ils nous méprisent tous ! »

Waverly continuait à parler mais Nikolae n'entendait plus.

Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'opulence et la richesse, dans un palais de marbre et d'or, vêtue des plus belles draperies et recouverte de bijoux d'or. Elle n'avait jamais souffert de la faim ou de l'esclavage, et avait eu toujours tout ce qu'elle avait désiré. Elle faisait partie de l'élite que décriait Waverly, et peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement réalisé avant autant de force qu'à ce moment.

La bague à son doigt qui faisait d'elle une princesse de Themyscira pesait étonnement lourd maintenant, et elle se demanda si elle devait l'enlever.

« On a pas besoin d'eux, n'est-ce pas Nikolae ? On serait tellement mieux si on vivait tous comme dans ta tribu, sans rois et sans dieux, et personne pour nous dire quoi faire ! »

L'air triste de Waverly avait laissé place à un grand sourire que Nikolae lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put, et alors que la petite brune enchaînait de plus belle sur d'autres rêves utopiques, elle se jura qu'elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité.

Si elle apprenait que sa compagne de route était une fille de reine et deuxième à la succession d'un royaume entier, dans la lignée de reines qui avaient massacré des hommes lors de batailles et pillés des villages entiers, elle ne la regarderait jamais de la même façon.

La décision de Nikolae était prise. Peu importe le chemin qu'elles feraient ensemble, Waverly ne devait jamais savoir.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur la plage de Themyscira.

A grand regrets et bien qu'elle avait réussi à ignorer superbement la partenaire que lui avait imposé la reine depuis un bon moment maintenant, Maggie dut se tourner à contre-cœur vers Alex, qui lui tournait toujours résolument le dos.

« Générale ! »

Ou Alex ne l'avait pas entendue, ou elle faisait très bien semblant, et Maggie avait sa petite idée de l'hypothèse vers laquelle pencher.

« Générale ! »

Devant le manque de réaction, Maggie fut bien obligée de passer au cran supérieur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle devrait dire pour attirer l'attention de l'autre vers elle.

« Princesse ! »

Alex se retourna vers Maggie d'un coup, mais ne se rapprocha pas d'elle pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Il fait nuit » remarqua Maggie « Il faut allumer le feu »

Alex poussa un grognement, mais n'eut pas le temps de plus protester parceque Maggie l'avait déjà interrompue.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu en penses, mais la reine a donné son accord. »

« Une brillante idée. » grommela Alex

« Oui je trouve aussi » sourit Maggie « Prend la torche à côté de toi, et fais nous donc la joie d'éclairer toute le quartier nord, Générale »

Comme Alex ne paraissait pas plus décidée que ça à bouger d'un pouce, Maggie finit – après un moment de face à face qui parut interminable – à aller chercher la torche toujours allumée elle-même, et à embrasser l'immense vasque prévue à cet effet.

En un instant, tout le quartier nord de la plage de Themyscira s'illumina, et quelques instants à peine après, les vasques d'autres postes de garde s'allumèrent à leur tour, formant une couronne dorée de lumière autour de la ville.

« Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée ! Maintenant aucun espion des hommes ne pourra tenter d'escalader nos murs »

« Et aucune espionne ne pourra aller dans le camp des hommes, je pense qu'on peut te féliciter pour ça aussi »

Maggie roula des yeux.

« La reine n'a autorisé aucune sortie de l'enceinte des terres, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas des homes. Ta théorie d'une de nos espionnes prises sur le fait ne vaut rien du tout »

Alex poussa un grognement de bête féroce, montant presque les dents, et lui tourna le dos sans ménagement.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi »

« Et pourquoi donc, princesse ? » ricana Maggie, sachant pertinemment que l'appeler princesse l'énerverait au plus haut point

Cela n'y manqua pas – Alex se retourna d'un air furibard vers elle, prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour y planter ses crocs.

« Tu n'es pas militaire ! »

« Non je gère la sécurité des terres sacrées. » expliqua Maggie comme si elle avait raconté à Alex que la nuit, le ciel était gris « Ce qui est tout aussi dangereux. »

La réflexion eut au moins le mérite de faire ricaner Alex.

« La sécurité des terres … Il n'y a rien à garder, ma pauvre. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on a pas été menacées d'invasion ? »

« Depuis à peu près autant de temps que la grande armée est partie en guerre, Générale. »

Alex savait que Maggie a raison. Le tartare et ses feux de flammes gèleraient avant qu'elle ne l'admette cependant.

« Il y a outrage là Capitaine, attention ! Ca pourrait aller très loin ! »

« C'est bien de crier comme ça, tu repousses l'ennemi tout autant que nos feux » sourit Maggie « C'est très efficace comme technique, je la noterai »

Alex sentait une colère énorme monter en elle face à l'insolence de la capitaine de la garde, mais se raisonna en se disant qu'elles devraient rester sur ces damnés remparts toute la nuit.

Maggie avait l'air de l'avoir compris aussi puisqu'elle ne rajouta rien pour envenimer le débat, se contentant de reprendre sa surveillance de la plage. Les nuits pouvaient être longues sur la tour de garde, et rester des heures en silence avec quelqu'un qu'elle exécrait n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu Alex.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Alex se tourna vers Maggie dans l'espoir de relancer une quelconque querelle qui occuperait sa nuit.

Maggie cependant ne la regardait pas. Les coudes sur le bord du muret et le regard fixe sur les baraques en bois, la capitaine était en plein dans l'accomplissement le plus sacré de son travail, et Alex se surprit à la regarder un instant sans arrière-pensée.

Il y avait une telle concentration sur son visage qu'Alex semblait découvrir une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un de passionné et dévoué à sa tâche qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et soudainement, Alex avait envie d'apprendre à la connaitre.

« Je ne le pensais pas. » dit-elle sans réellement penser

Maggie leva la tête vers elle, visiblement surprise qu'elle lui adresse la parole, et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'allumer les feux était une mauvaise idée »

Maggie avait l'air de se méfier du volte-face soudain de la générale, mais hocha tout de même de la tête. Les deux amazones se toisèrent un moment sans parler, avant que Maggie ne poussa un soupir amusé.

« C'est amusant que les situations soit inversées aujourd'hui, parceque j'ai bien failli me trouver à ta place »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Peut-être pas générale, mais j'ai bien faillit m'engager dans l'armée. Je suis surprise que tu ne le saches pas d'ailleurs »

Non, Alex ne le savait pas. Il lui vint pour la première fois à l'esprit qu'elle ne connaissait que des bribes du passé de Maggie. Elle était plus jeune qu'elle d'une vingtaine d'années, et elles n'avaient pas leurs service ensemble.

Maggie était devenue la capitaine de la garde il y a de cela plusieurs années, et par conséquent était devenue une rivale directe. Ses connaissances quant à son parcours s'arrêtaient là.

« A la fin de mon service militaire, j'ai hésité longuement. » reprit Maggie « L'armée ou la garde. J'avais en tête d'être dans la protection rapprochée de la reine, mais les grands voyages m'attiraient aussi, et l'idée de faire partie de la mêlée, avec mes sœurs … était prenante »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? » demanda Alex

Maggie se tourna pour la première fois vers la ville derrière elle, et désigna d'un geste vague l'ensemble des maisons et des rues.

« Elle. J'ai décidé que si je devais mourir pour Themyscira, je le ferai en protégeant les terres sacrées et ses habitantes, sur le sol qui m'a vu naitre, et non pour des hommes à qui je ne dois rien. L'idée de mourir sur un sol inconnu m'est exécrable. Themyscira est la seule mère que j'ai connue. »

Alex n'avait jamais les choses de ce point de vue là, mais devant le regard de la capitaine sur la ville, se dit soudainement qu'elle avait peut-être pendant tout ce temps mécompris quelque chose d'essentiel. Maggie faisait partie de ces orphelines pour qui on éprouvait autant de pitié que de mépris.

Sa mère, une amazone de bas rang qui travaillait dans les écuries, était morte de la seule délivrance plus honorable pour une amazone que périr au combat – en lui donnant naissance. Elle n'avait que eut le temps de lui donner un prénom – Margaríta – et de regarder une dernière fois le bébé avec le soulagement qu'elle était une fille, et qu'elle lui survivrait.

Maggie n'avait connu cette mère morte en couches que par les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté, et n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être son père – un homme dont sa mère avait emporté le nom dans la tombe avec elle, et qui lui avait laissé en guise de souvenir sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs, ce qui lui avait valu divers surnoms qu'elle ne supportait pas, pas plus que le prénom que personne n'avait jamais utilisé, lui préférant Maggie.

Alex n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Elle-même était la princesse héritière, et ne pouvait pas faire un pas de travers sans que toute la ville entière en soit au courant.

« C'est très noble de ta part » admit-elle Maggie haussa des épaules.

« Nous sommes toutes prêtes à mourir pour Themyscira, je ne suis pas plus noble qu'une autre. »

« Pas donner ta vie pour les terres sacrées » corrigea Alex « Pour avoir passé des années à te geler sur ces remparts sans avoir rien à faire »

Maggie rit franchement à la plaisanterie, la première cordiale depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, et la vision en fit sourire la Générale.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais trouvé lassée d'attendre qu'il y ait du mouvement sur le champ de bataille. Pas besoin d'avoir fait une campagne militaire pour savoir comment marche une guerre, il n'y a qu'à voir celle-ci »

« Oh même quand nous ne nous battions pas, il y avait des choses à faire » soupira Alex avec mélancolie « Si tu savais … »

« Et pourquoi tu ne me le racontes pas ? »

Alex leva un sourcil amusé.

« Résumer des années de guerre ? J'en aurai pour des heures. »

Maggie lui montra la plage déserte de la main. Il n'y avait pas un mouvement du côté du camp des hommes, rien pour les distraire ou leur donner du travail.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai toute la nuit Princesse. »

* * *

Quand le soleil vint, Alex parlait encore. Raconter ses exploits militaires toute la nuit ne l'avait pas épuisée, et Maggie ne cessait de lui poser des questions pour la relancer d'autant plus. Elle en avait posé également, et s'était surprise à écouter avec intérêt les histoires que lui avait raconté Maggie sans interrompre de remarques sarcastiques – du moins sans trop interrompre.

La capitaine était d'ailleurs en train d'expliquer comment elle avait bien faillit enlever l'œil d'Emma sa reine consort lors de son premier entrainement au tir, et Alex en vint à regretter de voir arriver la relève, déçue de ne pas savoir comment sa mère avait bien fait pour conserver ses deux yeux.

« Et bien tu vois, il suffisait de te lancer » lui dit Maggie quand elles descendirent de la tour de garde

Alex la regarda de la tête aux pieds, se demandant un instant si elle avait fait exprès d'être agréable avec elle toute la nuit, avant de décider que finalement, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la capitaine, pas vraiment. Elle avait juste appris certaines choses, qui lui montrait Maggie sous une nouvelle lumière.

Peut-être qu'elle la comprendrait mieux. Ou peut-être qu'elle se servirait de ce qu'elle avait appris à bon escient lors d'une prochaine confrontation.

Alex se rendit immédiatement au palais demander audience pour se voir refuser sa sortie quotidienne face aux hommes, puis expliquer à une Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser la question comment c'était passée sa nuit.

Elle ne leur raconta pas grand-chose car la nuit avait calme et sans aucun incident à signaler, mais son visage dut parler pour elle parcequ'après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et avoir déguerpi dans ses propres appartements, Emma s'esclaffait presque sur son siège.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu trouves cette situation comique. » lui dit Regina

« Oh tu ne vois toujours pas le rapprochement ? » demanda la blonde « Vraiment ? »

Devant le visage confondu de la reine, Emma se pencha vers elle, et se pencha vers elle pour replacer correctement sur sa tête la couronne qui cernait les cheveux noirs.

« Tu te rappelles du moment où ta mère m'a assignée à ta protection ? »

« Comment pourrai-je oublier ? » demanda Regina

« On ne peut pas dire que toi et moi nous apprécions … On peut même dire que c'était complètement l'inverse. » reprit Emma dans un sourire narquois

Regina avait l'air de voir de moins en moins où sa femme voulait l'emmener, et non loin de s'en plaindre, Emma l'embrassa rapidement avant de poursuivre.

« Pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ? »

« Tu le sais déjà » lui dit Regina « Tu étais la seule à ne pas me traiter comme la simple héritière du trône. Tu me voyais comme Regina, et Regina seulement. »

« Et là tu ne vois pas ? »

« Le rapport ? Non je ne le vois pas. »

Emma sourit tendrement. Elle avait épousé l'amazone la plus intelligente de Themyscira, elle le savait, mais parfois la reine manquait d'un sérieux manque de bon sens.

« Alex refuse catégoriquement de le reconnaitre, mais Maggie est avec elle exactement comme je l'étais avec toi. »

« Elles ne se supportent pas » remarqua Regina

« Peut-être, mais Maggie est la seule à s'opposer à ta fille et oser lever la voix dessus »

« Et c'est sur base de ces fines observations que tu sous-entends que ta fille a trouvé sa future ? »

« Exactement ! » sourit tout grand Emma « L'histoire se répète ! »

Regina n'en avait pas l'air si convaincue, mais devant l'enthousiasme évident de la blonde, lui concéda un sourire.

« D'accord. Alors le temps nous dira si tu as raison, mon amour »

« Oh Regina » murmura Emma « Est-ce que tu ne le sais pas, depuis tout ce temps ? J'ai toujours raison. »


	10. Le vent de la colère

Nikolae était bien embêtée.

La fille qui l'agaçait tant quand elle l'avait rencontré ne l'énervait plus du tout à présent. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement quand ni comment le changement s'était produit, elle pouvait l'écouter jacasser des discours incohérents pendant des heures sans avoir envie de la trancher en deux, et se surprenait même à rire à certaines de ses anecdotes.

Deux jours auparavant, la fille avait décidé que de voyager en silence était décidément trop triste, et avait défié Nikolae de chanter avec elle des chansons de sa tribu et déclamer les poèmes traditionnels qui faisaient partie de sa culture.

Nikolae avait dit non. Nikolae avait tenu deux jours.

Les échanges des vers ou quelques couplets de chanson apparaissaient maintenant complètement naturellement au milieu de leur dialogue, et loin de l'irriter, les rires intarissables de la brune qui en découlaient toujours ne faisaient qu'en désirer en entendre plus, encore plus.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était tombée sous le charme de la fille. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans un monde on le se pliait à la moindre de ses exigences se voyait maintenant ne rien pouvoir refuser à une fille qui n'avait en tout et pour tout que la tunique sur son dos et son prénom comme possession.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait mis son engouement passager pour la fille sur le compte de la solitude qui l'avait frappé depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de Clarke et Lexa et à laquelle elle était peu habituée. Les émotions que la fille déclenchait en elle, elle le savait, passeraient aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Et comme si la présence convenable mais perturbante de la fille n'était pas assez, Nikolae se trouvait constamment en face d'un ennemi qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'affronter – la nature elle-même.

Entourée d'une mer de plantes et d'arbres dont elle ne connaissait pas les noms et aux bruits surprenants qui parvenaient parfois à la faire sursauter – même si elle ne l'aurait pas admis sous la torture – la princesse n'en menait pas large face à tous ces éléments dont elle ne maitrisait pas tous les secrets. Elle arrivait toujours à attraper un lapin ou un oiseau à manger, c'est vrai, mais ne trouvait que rarement les plantes pour aromatiser correctement la viande, et son palais manquait cruellement des mets fins qu'elle avait l'habitude de dévorer au palais. Camper à la belle étoile n'avait plus le gout aventurier qu'il avait eu les premières nuits, et elle n'arrivait jamais à faire durer le feu toute la nuit comme Lexa savait si bien faire, se réveillant désormais tous les matins avant l'aurore par le froid qui mordait ses membres endoloris.

Nikolae savait comment survivre en théorie, Lexa le lui avait appris, mais la pratique était quelque chose de bien différent.

Si sa compagne de route prenait avec philosophie les inconvénients de leur manque de civilisation, la lieutenant commençait à en souffrir chaque jour un peu plus.

D'habitude, elle vivait comme une princesse, le corps embaumé d'onguents et les habits propres et parfumés. Ici, elle n'avait pas pris de bain depuis son départ et ses habits empestaient la cendre des feux de camp. Elle rêvait d'eau pure et de mille parfums, d'un bain chaud et d'habits propres, et par-dessus tout, d'un lit confortable où passer une nuit complète sans craindre les insectes invisibles qui viendrait la dévorer dans son sommeil.

« Je tuerai pour un toit au-dessus de nos têtes cette nuit » se plaignit-elle alors que Waverly et elle marchaient en silence, pour une fois, depuis quelque temps. « Je n'en puis plus de ce froid, et le vent m'a tenue éveillée toute cette nuit ! »

Waverly la regarda d'un air étrange, et haussa des épaules.

« Il ne faisait pas si froid que cela »

« Et les bruits ! Qu'avaient donc ces oiseaux pour faire autant de bruit la nuit ! » poursuivit Nikolae « On a pas idée de faire un tel vacarme pendant que d'honnêtes voyageurs tentent de dormir ! »

« Ils sont chez eux, c'est toi qui les perturbe ! » rit la brune « Et il me semble, moi, que tu n'as passé une si mauvaise nuit que ça. »

« Ah oui, et comment peux-tu l'affirmer avec tant de certitude ? »

« Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, et tu ronflais comme un ivrogne. »

Les joues de Nikolae s'enflammèrent immédiatement d'une belle teinte cramoisie qu'elle tenta aussitôt de dissimuler derrière des mouvements de mains qui n'aidaient en rien.

« C'est faux ! Moi ronfler ! Comme un ivrogne de surcroit ! »

_Une princesse ne ronfle pas !_ faillit elle lui rajouter.

Waverly était partie dans un nouveau fou rire, visiblement très satisfaite de la réaction qu'elle avait obtenu de la rousse, et celle-ci releva le nez d'un air hautain pour ignorer l'attitude déplorable de la fille.

« Ton comportement est navrant » signala-elle quand la fille sembla un peu calmée

« Et le tien risible » répliqua la brune « Aurais-tu en réalité un peu peur de m'avouer que tu as honte de la propre odeur de tes vêtements ? Moi aussi je n'ai pas changé de tunique depuis mon départ, il n'y a aucune gêne en cela »

« Excuse moi si la crasse me dérange ! » rugit Nikolae « Si vivre chichement te plait, tant mieux pour toi, mais moi je suis dans les affres de l'agonie ici ! »

Waverly poussa un long sifflement, et offrit un nouveau sourire insolent à la rousse.

« Vous parlez tous comme ça de là où tu viens, Générale ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Nikolae, les sourcils froncés

« Oui, comme_ ça_ » répondit la petite brune dans un ton châtié visiblement moqueur « Comme si tu t'adressais à un Dieu plutôt qu'à des mortels »

« J'ai reçu une bonne éducation ! » se défendit Nikolae

« Une bonne éducation, et un bonne dextérité. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Tu as des bijoux en or ! » remarqua Waverly en faisant un geste vague en direction des poignets de la rousse, où brillaient les bracelets et la bague dorées « A qui tu les a volé ? »

« A personne ! » s'offusqua Nikolae « C'était un cadeau ! Je ne vole pas, moi ! »

« Je le sais bien » rit de nouveau la brune « T'as pas vraiment le profil »

« Parceque toi oui ? »

Waverly cessa de rire, si brusquement que Nikolae se demanda un court instant si elle n'avait pas commis une maladresse.

« Il faut bien se nourrir » fut sa seule réponse

Pendant un long moment qui parut lui durer une éternité, Nikolae, ne sachant plus quoi dire, se tut. Waverly marchait à deux pas devant elle, d'un seul coup si vite qu'elle avait presque du mal à suivre le rythme, et paraissait tellement perdue dans ses pensées que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de marcher sans prévenir, la rousse faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Tu vas être ravie » lui dit-elle

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Nikolae

La fille pointa la route devant elles, dévoilant à l'horizon la silhouette indubitable d'une ville.

« Parcequ'on arrive à Neapolis. »

* * *

Quand elle était enfant, Abigail avait raconté à Clarke qu'elle était tombée du ciel en cadeau des dieux, pour éviter une conversation houleuse quant au sujet de son vrai père et sans pouvoir deviner que sa fille irait courir jusqu'au palais le répéter sous le sceau du secret à sa meilleure amie. Lexa et Clarke y avaient cru dur comme fer, jusqu'à ce que Nikolae leur confirme qu'il était impossible de naitre sans un avoir un père.

Depuis lors, Clarke avait déchanté mais Lexa était longtemps resté persuadée que sa sœur avait menti, et que son amie de toujours était peut-être réellement un cadeau offert par l'Olympe pour égayer sa vie.

Parfois, et malgré le fait qu'elle était une adulte depuis maintenant plus d'un siècle, il lui arrivait encore d'y penser, et de se demander si après tout, il n'y avait pas une part de vrai dans ce qu'avait dit Abigail.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir Clarke sur le moment – en train d'essayer de produire un semblant de feu, assise sur ses genoux et à frotter des cailloux en murmurant tout un tas de grossièretés, pour comprendre ce que Lexa voyait de divin en elle.

La blonde n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait clairement. Elle avait déclamé que Lexa faisait toujours tout dans leurs campements de fortunes – la construction d'un abris, la chasse ou la moisson de leur diner, la protection contre les prédateurs potentiels - et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle aide. Lexa avait bien tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Clarke avait insisté tant et bien jusqu'à ce que la princesse plie, et lui demande de s'occuper de ce qu'elle considérait le plus simple, faire le feu.

Elle avait sans doute un peu surestimé la simplicité de la chose, puisque voilà maintenant un bon bout de temps que Clarke s'acharnait sur ses cailloux, et jusque-là, elle n'avait réussi qu'à produire que de vagues étincelles. Peut-être qu'une autre personne ne l'aurait pas vu, mais l'acharnement borné que mettait la blonde à accomplir une tâche pour laquelle elle n'avait clairement aucune compétence mettait du baume au cœur de Lexa, dont l'esprit était pourtant embrumé d'anxiété qu'à la guerre qui avait lieu si loin d'elles.

« Clarke, ne veux-tu vraiment pas que je t'aide ? » demanda-elle pour la centième fois

« Pas besoin de toi ! » grogna Clarke entre ses dents « J'y suis presque … »

Lexa n'insista pas, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le temps n'était pas clément ces derniers jours, et le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages gris - Perséphone avait dû rejoindre son mari aux enfers quelques temps auparavant, ce qui expliquait le changement climatique et les orages prochains auxquels elles devraient s'attendre.

« Clarke, il va pleuvoir … » lui signala doucement la brune

Clarke leva les mains en l'air et s'éloigna de son tas de bois de quelques pas.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne. Fais ce que tu dois faire, j'y arriverai jamais. »

Lexa ne mit que quelques minutes à produire une flamme assez grosse pour embraser les pailles sèches qu'avait amassées la blonde, et parvint à produire un feu assez fort pour tenir quelques temps sans le ravitailler alors que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. Les branches épaisses de l'arbre sous lequel elles s'étaient réfugiées les protégeait de la pluie, et c'est avec mauvaise grâce que la blonde finit par s'asseoir à côté de la brune, les mains tendues vers les flammes pour les réchauffer.

« Tu n'étais pas si loin que ça de la réussite » lui sourit Lexa narquoisement, et Clarke roula des yeux « Si je te promets ! C'est parceque tu utilisais ta mauvaise main. »

« Ma mauvaise main ? »

« Ta main dominante est la gauche. C'est avec elle que tu aurai du mettre ta force pour frotter tes pierres, tu aurais eut une bien meilleure précision »

Clarke regarda un instant Lexa sans rien dire, et finit par soupirer fortement.

« Et il te faudrait un peu plus de patience, aussi » rajouta perfidement Lexa

« Venant de toi, j'espère que c'est ironique ! » rit enfin Clarke « Tu es bien la dernière personne à venir me parler d'impatience ! Tu es plus irascible que n'importe qui à Themyscira, à part peut-être Alexandra, et encore … »

« C'est faux ! » protesta Lexa « J'agis toujours avec ma tête, moi ! »

« Comme la fois où tu as précipité le plus proche conseiller du roi Cheirimachus par la fenêtre de sa tour parceque tu le soupçonnais de trahison ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais du te raconter cette histoire. » rouspéta Lexa « Et puis tu peux parler … si je me rappelle bien, malgré ton air sage et innocent de premier abord, tu es capable de pires rages qu'Alex. Les murs de la salle d'opération que tu as ravagés en passant ta colère dessus s'en rappellent encore »

« C'est arrivé une fois, il y a cinquante ans ! »

« Mais c'est arrivé. »

Clarke lui lança un regard si glacial que Lexa ressentit presque un frisson frais le long de son dos malgré la chaleur du feu devant elle.

« Ma mère m'avait énervée, et je venais d'échouer ma première réelle opération. Je pense que j'avais des excuses. »

La pluie tombait maintenant en un véritable rideau d'eau autour d'elles, mais l'énergie du feu suffisait à les maintenir au chaud toutes les deux, et à vrai dire, aurait pu s'éteindre sans qu'elles ne rendent compte.

Lexa et Clarke maintinrent leur regard l'une dans l'autre un long moment, laissant les seuls bruits de la pluie et du feu crépitant résonner dans les bois jusqu'à ce que la princesse ne se décide à parler la première.

« Je pense être suffisamment expérimentée dans les relations maternelles conflictuelles pour te comprendre sur ce point. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa aussitôt dans les yeux bleus de Clarke. Lexa venait de faire ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais – offrir à quelqu'un une chance d'échanger avec elle, sur un sujet qu'elle n'abordait avec personne.

« Lexa … »

« C'est la nature humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Le conflit. »

« Certaines d'entre nous l'aiment plus que d'autres. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Clarke cherchait à la contrarier alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur, mais en apercevant le regard moqueur de la blonde dans la lueur jaunâtre du feu, comprit qu'elle n'agissait que comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Clarke voulait traiter cette conversation particulière comme n'importe quelle autre. Lexa lui exprimerait sa gratitude avec son cœur tout entier sur un plateau d'argent si elle le pouvait.

« Je n'aime pas particulièrement mes rixes avec ma mère. »

« Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de les avoir. » compléta Clarke

« C'est plus compliqué que ça … la reine et moi sommes trop différentes pour nous entendre, sur de nombreux sujets. »

« Vraiment ? » Lexa voulut protester, mais Clarke fut plus rapide qu'elle. « Tu oublies que je te connais depuis toujours, et qu'on a le même âge »

« A quatre jours près »

« A quatre jours près, si tu veux. En tout cas j'ai quasi grandi au palais avec toi et j'ai assisté à de nombreux de tes empoignades avec ta mère. Et je pense que tu te trompes. »

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Lexa « Tu es du côté de ma mère la reine maintenant ? »

« Je suis du tien tu le sais bien, mais j'aime beaucoup la reine, et Emma, et moi je les écoute quand elles parlent. Et je ne vois pas toujours ce que tu leur reproches. »

« Ce que je leur reproche ? » s'étrangla Lexa

Elle ne pouvait y croire. La conversation ne tournait clairement pas comme elle l'avait imaginée, et voilà que Clarke la poussait maintenant dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Des années à me repousser, à m'envoyer à tous les coins du monde pour ne pas m'avoir sous les yeux, à me reprocher tous les torts sur terre et tu ne sais pas ce que je leur reproche ? »

« Exactement. » Clarke ne plaisantait plus du tout, et son regard sérieux creusait de véritables trous dans le crâne de Lexa « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Lexa serra les mâchoires. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant pouvoir parler ouvertement à Clarke, et voilà que la blonde, loin de la plaindre comme elle l'avait pensé, souhaitait lui faire confronter une réalité qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre.

« Non. »

« Comment ça, non, Lexa ? » gronda Clarke

« C'était une erreur. » reprit froidement la brune

Lexa se releva d'un coup, ignorant les coulées d'eau qui lui tombèrent aussitôt sur la tête, sans doute pour aller rejoindre les chevaux un peu plus loin ou marcher dans la nuit, mais Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Non ! » Elle alla immédiatement se placer face à la brune, enroulant une main autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir au loin. « Tu as voulu parler alors tu vas le faire ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends Lexa ! »

« Que tu attends » répéta Lexa gauchement

« Tu crois que ça ne me tue pas à petits feux, de te voir partir le plus vite possible dès que tu rentres ou de t'entendre hurler contre la reine jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs du palais, et que tu ne veuilles jamais m'en parler ? Toi, tu connais toute ma vie mais moi je ne sais rien, parceque tu ne me dis rien ! Et quand je pense que tu vas enfin me parler tu fuis ? Mais de quoi as-tu donc peur ? »

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Lexa se dégagea de l'étreinte de la blonde, et se lui tourna le dos pour se masser le poignet sans un bruit. Elles ne se regardaient plus, mais au moins la princesse n'avait plus l'air de vouloir fuir la confrontation.

« Je n'ai peur de rien » répéta Lexa, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même « Mais il m'arrive de douter de qui je suis. Et cette pensée-là, celle-là me ronge de l'intérieur. »

« Qui tu es ? Lexa tu es une Commandante de l'armée, une princesse de Themyscira ! »

« Une _troisième_ princesse » corrigea Lexa « Je suis la troisième fille de la reine. Ma mère régnera encore des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines d'années avant de laisser sa place à Alex, qui d'ici là aura eu la descendance nombreuse dont elle rêve en cachette ! Nikolae n'a que peu de chances de monter sur le trône un jour, et moi, je n'en ai aucune. »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Mais tu ne veux pas le pouvoir, tu ne l'as jamais voulu. »

Lexa sourit tristement. Devant elle, Clarke avait enroulé un bras autour de son ventre, et essayait de cacher comme elle le pouvait que la pluie commençait à la faire frissonner.

« Non, je ne le veux pas en effet. Je ne serai jamais reine, pas plus que toi ou n'importe quelle autre, mais je suivrai les mêmes règles et le mêmes lois que mes sœurs jusqu'à la fin de mes jours »

« Et c'est parceque tu n'es que la troisième prétendante au trône que tu doutes de ta place chez nous, Lexa ? » enchaina Clarke « Parcequoi moi je vais te dire qui tu es. Tu es Alexandria de Themyscira, ma meilleure amie, ma personne préférée de toute l'ile, et ma Princesse. »

Lexa n'avait pas de réponse, mais Clarke n'en attendait visiblement pas une, et se rapprocha à nouveau de la brune pour lui prendre la main.

Cette fois, Lexa ne la retira pas, préférant regarder leurs mains unies, jusqu'à ce que Clarke tire dessus malencontreusement dans un frissonnement non contrôlé.

« Clarke, tu trembles ! Retourne près du feu, tu vas avoir froid ! »

« Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée parceque … Hmm, je n'aime pas avoir les pieds froids » bredouilla Clarke

Lexa les ramena près du feu, n'ignorant pas le sentiment de perte quand Clarke lâcha sa main pour la rapprocher du feu.

Une fois complètement réchauffée et enroulée dans la cape rouge de Commandante que Lexa avait posé sur ses épaules, Clarke lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu dis que tu ne sais pas qui tu es. »

Lexa poussa un long soupir, et fixa ses yeux sur le feu sans rien dire.

« Lexa. »

Clarke ne la laisserait pas tomber dans un mutisme de protection cette fois-ci.

« Je n'ai ma place nulle part. »

La confession était soupirée si bas que Clarke l'entendit à peine, mais le regard borné de la brune sur les flammes devant elle confirma qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Pourquoi tu penserais ça ? »

« Car c'est la vérité Clarke. Ma mère la reine aime Alex parceque elle est la fille aînée, et celle de nous trois qui lui ressemble plus. Et elle aime Nikolae parcequ'elle est le portrait craché de Ma. Moi je ne ressemble à personne, et je n'ai pas ma place avec mes sœurs, ou mes mères. »

Lexa s'arrêta de parler un instant, attendant une réplique qui ne vint pas. Clarke la regardait avec de grands yeux sans dire un mot, et elle comprit que celle-ci voulait la laisser s'exprimer sans interruption.

« Alex me l'a dit, tu sais. Elle s'est déjà demandé si notre mère ne m'envoyait pas si souvent hors de Themyscira pour ne pas m'avoir sous les yeux. Et si elle ne me demande de rester quand je rentre que parceque Ma lui demande. Elle me dit toujours qu'elle est ravie de me revoir, mais est-ce qu'elle pense vrai ou est-ce qu'elle joue la comédie ? »

« Lexa, tu ne peux pas croire que la reine ne t'aime pas, je ne te laissera pas le penser »

« Je ne doute pas qu'elle m'aime ! Je pense que l'amour maternel qu'elle me porte restera toujours teinté du deuil de sa sœur et de l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais élevé, et comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Tu connais l'histoire aussi bien que moi. »

Lexa fit une courte pause dans son explication. Clarke avait détaché ses mains du feu pour les ramener contre elle, et bien que son regard était tourné vers les flammes, lui accordait son attention la plus entière.

Ce n'était pas la première fois – Clarke la bombardait de questions à chaque retour de ses voyages – mais c'était bien la première que Lexa était si encline à répondre.

« Je sais que tout le monde m'appelle la Taciturne. » avoua-elle doucement

A ça, Clarke leva la tête vers elle dans un regard aussi circonspect qu'étonné.

« Tu le sais ? »

« Alex me l'a dit, il y a longtemps. Et Nikolae me l'a répété. Evidemment, personne ne me le dit en face. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles aient tort. »

« Lexa … »

« C'est vrai, en soi. Je ne suis pas joviale comme ma sœur ou toi, je ne sais pas faire rire les gens comme Ma … Mère sait diriger, et Alex a du charisme. Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi ? »

« Tu as tout ça et bien plus, Lexa ! »

Clarke se leva, et avant que Lexa n'ait pu protester, s'était agenouillée devant elle pour lui prendre les mains dans les siennes.

« Le surnom ne te fait pas honneur, tu sais, parceque tu n'es pas taciturne, tu es drôle, et intelligente, et passionnée ! Tu ne serais pas mon amie sans ça ! »

« Et pourquoi je suis ton amie ? »

Clarke resserra les mains de Lexa dans les siennes.

« Tu ne me poses pas vraiment cette question, si ? »

Devant la réponse muette de son amie, la blonde poussa un soupir désolé.

« Tu te rappelles du jour où ma mère nous a fait croire que j'étais tombée du ciel ? Tu étais la seule à y croire encore plus que moi, même après que ta sœur nous ait prouvé le contraire, et tout ça parceque tu vois quelque chose en moi que les autres ne voient pas. Et bien moi je vois la même chose en toi, tu me crois ? »

Devant le regard bleu insistant, qui ne baisserait pas d'un pouce tant qu'elle n'aurait pas validé d'une quelconque manière la déclaration, Lexa finit par opiner du chef presque timidement, gagnant immédiatement en retour un gigantesque sourire.

« Et je t'ai suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, ça doit vouloir répondre à ta question. » rajouta Clarke en riant

Un drôle de sentiment de déjà vu s'empara de Lexa, qui préféra effacer aussitôt la pensée de son esprit plutôt que de passer des heures à tenter d'en disséquer le sens.

« Tu ne m'as donc pas suivie pour assurer mes soins si je me retrouve estropiée au bord de la route ? Ta mère sera déçue que tu lui aies fait faux bond sans une raison valable »

« Tu es une imbécile, mais tu sais que tu as raison. » rit Clarke, se moquant ouvertement du blasphème que signifiait insulter sa Princesse « Tu aurais très bien réussi sans moi. »

« Je n'en serai pas si sûre. »

Il y avait de la malice dans les yeux de Clarke quand elle alla se poser à côté de la brune, côté contre côté et les jambes si collées aux siennes que Lexa pouvait ressentir chaque tressaillement de ses cuisses comme les siennes.

« Moi je sais que si. Tu vas nous sauver, c'est ton destin. »

Lexa ne rit pas, clairement insatisfaite de la fin de phrase. Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Alex à l'arrière de sa tête grogner que tout ce qui concernait le destin et les prédilections associées n'étaient que des mensonges calomnieux, et qu'elle devait jamais croire les paroles des quelconques oracles qui seraient sur son chemin.

« Je suis une Amazone Clarke, pas une héroïne »

« Tu peux être les deux, Lexa » dit Clarke « Tu peux ramener la ceinture et sauver Themyscira, et rester la même Amazone que tu as toujours été. »

Lexa ne répondit que d'un vague hochement de tête. Elle regardait le feu danser, le mélange de flammes et du désormais léger crachin faisant s'élever dans les airs une fumée noirâtre, et à travers elle, son esprit s'était envolé vers ces jours plus simples où sa seule préoccupation était de savoir si Hermès était réellement venu déposer Clarke aux pieds d'Abigail en cadeau des dieux.

« Alexandria. » Clarke ne tremblait plus, et même si son sourire était bien présent, son ton ne dissimulait rien de son sérieux « Tu as ta place avec moi. »

Et dans le regard bleu de son amie d'enfance, Lexa pouvait presque y croire.

* * *

Nikolae n'était toujours pas rentrée et les délais qu'elle avait pourtant promis de tenir étaient passés. Encore un jour, et elle serait officiellement en retard. Alex craignait de plus en plus qu'il ne lui soit arrivé un malheur en route, et Emma avait du l'empêcher déjà deux fois de sortir furtivement de Themyscira pour se rendre sur la route d'Amphipolis.

En l'absence de ses deux sœurs, elle aurait bien cherché du réconfort auprès de ses mères, mais l'inquiétude tourmentait trop Emma pour insister sur le sujet et Regina, elle, avait opté pour la politique de l'autruche, et bien que l'échéance que Nikolae avait promis était proche, refusait d'admettre qu'il aurait pu arriver quoique ce soit à sa fille chérie.

Alex ne pouvait pas ses journées entières à se morfondre.

Outre sa séance de tir quotidienne, elle se rendait de plus en plus en souvent sur les remparts, ne passant qu'une poignée de minutes à peine et évitant Maggie comme la peste si elle le pouvait, pour se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait sur le camp des hommes.

Poséidon semblait occupé ailleurs, et n'avait pas porté son aide aux soldats du roi Cyrus depuis son intervention sur les oiseaux d'Ares. La guerre stagnait en quelque sorte, les Amazones attendant le retour de leurs princesse et les hommes attendant la sortie de leurs remparts. Alex était peut-être la seule à souhaiter ardemment les deux.

Si la reine restait sourde à ses demandes de sortie, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'insistance combinée d'Alex et d'Emma. Sa femme et sa fille aînée s'associaient maintenant à chaque conseil pour insister sur la nécessité d'une rencontre avec le camp des hommes, et un certain nombre de ses Générales et Capitaines semblaient de plus en plus convaincues par leur complainte, Orana la première.

« Ma reine, depuis que l'accès à la mer nous est interdit nous ne pouvons plus pêcher, et nous ne pouvons risquer de chasser dans la forêt sans que Poséidon ne risque de nous atteindre ! Il nous faut garder nos bêtes pour labourer les champs, ce qui signifie que nous manquerons bientôt de viande ! »

« Quand ? » demanda Regina

« Pour nourrir la population entière à ce rythme, nous pourrons encore compter sur nos réserves, mais quelque jours seulement, une vingtaine tout au plus. Passé ce temps là, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de sortir de Themyscira pour aller chasser ou pêcher »

« Et tomber droit dans les bras de Poséidon qui n'attend que ça ? » lui répondit Cassiopée

« Quel choix avons-nous ? »

« Celui de sortir les affronter ! » clama Emma

« Je ne risquerai la vie de personne » siffla Regina « Deux de mes filles sont déjà égarées dans le monde des hommes, n'est-ce pas un sacrifice suffisant ? »

« Et mourir de faim enfermées dans nos propres murs, c'est une fin honorable ? » lui lança Emma

Regina la foudroya du regard, lui rappelant que son statut de reine consort ne lui donnait pas le droit de friser la limite de l'insolence, et après avoir fait effectivement reculer la blonde dans son siège, reporta son attention sur ses générales.

« Vous étiez toutes là quand la décision a été prise de rester dans nos murs en attendant le retour de Nikolae et d'Alexandria, et vous étiez toutes d'accord avec ce choix, il me semble. » reprit Regina « Nous savons pertinemment que la colère d'Ares est contre nous. Voulez-vous vraiment sortir de nos enceintes et nous précipiter vers une mort certaine ? Que fera Themyscira quand son armée se sera immolée d'elle-même ? Comment défendra-elle ses enfants ? »

La reine avait comme à son habitude réussi à entrainer son audience à la suivre dans son raisonnement, et déjà Orana avait refréné son envie de la contredire, convaincue par ses paroles.

« Tu as raison ma reine, nous ne pouvons pas sortir » dit-elle « Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras ballants de la sorte »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » s'enflamma aussitôt Alex, encouragée par les hochements de tête de sa blonde de mère « Sortons, par Hermès ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » tonna Regina

Mère et fille se défièrent du regard d'un duel que la reine gagna vite, et la Générale s'avoua vaincue d'un soufflement, sans pour autant vouloir démordre de ses positions.

« On y arrivera pas comme ça, il nous faut un autre plan. » déclara Maggie, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit du conseil

« Et tu as une idée ? » lui demanda Alex sur le ton de la moquerie

« Peut-être » ne se dégonfla pas Maggie

« Je suis curieuse de l'entendre, tiens »

« Et bien je vais te le dire »

« Ah oui ? Parceque pour l'instant tu brasses beaucoup d'air »

« Capitaine ! » interrompit Regina

La reine était visiblement agacée par le comportement puérile de sa fille en plein conseil de guerre, et d'autant plus désappointée qu'une nuit de garde ensemble n'avait pas réussi à réconcilier les deux femmes, ce qui ne semblait pas être de la cas de sa femme, qui elle trouvait le spectacle plutôt distrayant.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je propose de nous rendre la nuit, en groupe restreint, dans le camp adverse. »

« Pour les égorger tous ? » demanda Catalina

« Non, ça serait impossible » répondit Maggie

« Pour leur voler des plans ? » demanda Emma

« Quels plans ? Ils ne nous attaquent pas, ils ne font rien pour se battre contre nous ! » dit Alex

« Nous n'avons nul besoin de les espionner pour apprendre leurs stratégies de bataille. » reprit Maggie « Nous devons insuffler chez eux la peur, qu'ils doutent de nous, du soutien des dieux et d'eux-mêmes ! Qu'ils comprennent que nous ne sommes pas inertes et dormantes en attendant de mourir de faim, mais que nous là, chez nous, prêtes à tout pour défendre Themyscira ! »

Sa clameur fut soutenue par un cri de ralliement de tout le conseil, et Maggie se retourna vers Alex pour soutenir son regard un instant. Ce qu'elles se dirent en silence, nul ne le sut mais un instant après, la Générale faisait un pas en avant vers le trône de sa mère.

« J'accompagnerai la Capitaine dans sa mission nocturne »

« Non. » lui répondit Regina avant même qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase

« Je suis Générale de l'armée, et vétérane de plus de guerres et de combat que quiconque ici ! Qui donc mieux que moi pour mener à bien cette mission ? » ré-attaqua immédiatement Alex

« Si tu vas là-bas, tu les étrangleras dans leur sommeil un par un et nous attirerons la colère des dieux sur nous ! » lança Orana

« Je ne tuerai personne, je le jure par le Styx ! »

Orana n'insista pas. Jurer le Styx était le serment le plus sacré qu'on pouvait proclamer, et ne pas tenir sa parole était une insulte si grande à la face des dieux qu'elle entrainait automatiquement la mort.

« C'est de la folie ! » tonna Regina « Et si ils te capturent ! Ils auront l'héritière du trône captive ! »

Alex redressa le dos. Personne n'oserait défier sa mère sans un coup de pouce, pas même elle, et un regard vers Emma suffit pour la reine consort se lève son siège.

« On a encore jamais vu un homme enlever une amazone sans son consentement ! » lança la blonde

« La générale ne sera pas seule, ma reine » dit Maggie « Je serai avec elle »

« Et moi ! » lança une autre voix « Générale, je me porte volontaire pour t'accompagner ! »

Alex fut étonnée en reconnaissant qui venait de parler, mais sourit tout grand à Megaloppe, qui hocha de la tête en sa direction comme pour le confirmer. C'était la première fois qu'Alex l'entendait parler aussi clairement depuis la mort de sa fiancée Dione, et revoir un aperçu de la guerrière qu'était sa meilleure amie lui redonnait du baume au cœur.

Depuis son trône, Regina leva une main avant que d'autres ne se portent volontaires à leur tour.

« Trois suffiront, plus et ce serait mettre en danger le bon déroulement de l'opération »

« Alors tu es d'accord ? » demanda Alex, les yeux brillants

Il vint à l'esprit de Regina en la voyant qu'elle ressemblait étonnamment à cet instant à l'enfant qu'elle avait été, celle-là même qui oubliait que sa mère était la reine et qui, assise sur ses genoux, n'hésitait pas à attraper la couronne dorée de ses petites mains pour la mettre sur sa propre tête.

Elle n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser, à cet enfant-là.

« Soit » admit-elle « J'autorise cette mission. Alexandra, Megaloppe et Maggie, vous vous rendrez cette nuit dans le camp des hommes. Qu'Ares soit avec vous, mes filles ! »


	11. Qui sème le vent

Le jeune faon qu'elle avait atteint de sa lance s'agitait inutilement quand Lexa s'agenouilla devant lui, et tira sa dague pour achever ses souffrances.

« Merci de nous offrir ta viande pour que nous puissions nous nourrir. Merci de ton sacrifice » murmura-elle

Le faon ne se débattait plus à présent, et ne réagit pas quand Lexa enleva sa pique d'un mouvement sec. Déjà son couteau travaillait dans les entrailles de l'animal pour en enlever les abats, et retrancher des morceaux de choix qu'elle offrirait en sacrifice à Artemis.

Elle avait appris toutes ces coutumes de chasse d'Emma elle-même, qui participait régulièrement aux chasses et l'y avait souvent emmenée dans sa jeunesse. Toutes les chasseuses chargées de rapporter à manger à Themyscira accomplissaient scrupuleusement ces rites depuis des siècles, et Lexa avait toujours pris soin d'y prêter la plus grande attention.

Quelque pas derrière, Clarke la regardait faire, complètement fascinée. Son service militaire était loin derrière elle, et n'ayant jamais réellement apprécié chasser, elle n'avait pas pris part à ce genre de rituels depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait presque oublié les détails.

« Clarke ? »

Lexa leva une main vers elle pour l'inviter à se joindre à elle pour la prière à Artemis, et Clarke accepta sa main pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Artemis, déesse de la chasse, protectrice des hommes et des animaux que tu chéris entre tous, accepte ce modeste présent » entama Lexa « Bénis cet animal qui nous permet de nous sustenter et - »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, Clarke s'était levé d'un coup, et partit en courant vers le buisson le plus proche pour aller y vider le contenu pourtant vide de son estomac.

« Clarke ! » s'affola tout de suite Lexa

Clarke fit un geste vague de la main comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais Lexa avait déjà abandonné son sacrifice pour la soutenir et lui écarter les cheveux de la figure, et attendit que les bruits abominables se calment pour lui passer une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est parcequ'on a pas mangé ce matin » dit Clarke, encore un peu blanche « Ça doit être les entrailles, le sang … Tu penserai que j'aurai l'habitude avec mon métier pourtant »

Lexa paraissait encore inquiète et voulait que Clarke se repose un instant, mais celle-ci insista pour finir le sacrifice et l'offrande à Artemis, et la princesse s'accomplit sans plus protester.

Clarke ne fut pas malade une deuxième fois. Elle reprit rapidement des couleurs après avoir mangé les meilleurs parts du faon que lui avait réservé Lexa, et ne cessa d'assurer à celle-ci que son mal n'était que passager, et qu'elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Lexa n'en était pas très convaincue, et lui ordonna de rester de côté alors qu'elle faisait disparaitre les traces de leur camp de fortune de demi-journée, et préparait les chevaux.

« Où en est Nikolae tu penses ? » lui demanda Clarke

Elle s'était assise à côté des restes du feu, et regardait Lexa curer les pieds de sa jument.

« Cela fait presque quinze jours que nous sommes parties » dit la brune « J'espère bien qu'elle est arrivée à Amphipolis, et qu'elle en déjà repartie. »

« Et qu'elle a trouvé la Ceinture » La phrase avait plus l'intonation d'une question qu'une affirmation, et Lexa lui demanda de s'expliquer d'un regard. « Si elle ramène la Ceinture, nous gagnerons la guerre n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, nous deux, nous aurions fait tout ce voyage pour rien mais au moins … »

« Au moins nous avons vu des beaux paysages » sourit Lexa en reposant le pied du cheval au sol « Mais oui, tu as raison. L'essentiel est de gagner cette guerre, même si nous n'y participons pas. »

« Mais toi tu voudrais y être. »

Lexa haussa les épaules.

« Quelle commandante serai-je si je ne me languissais pas de participer à la bataille qui délivrera mon peuple ? »

« Tu y participes en étant ici, maintenant, tu sais »

Lexa parut réfléchir un instant, et finit par sourire à la blonde, qui le lui rendit bien.

« Les chevaux sont prêts, nous pouvons y aller. »

Une fois sur leur montures et relancées dans un trot régulier, Clarke demanda à Lexa par-dessus le bruit des chevaux quand est-ce qu'elles arriveraient sur les terres de ses amis.

« Nous sommes presque arrivées » lui confirma Lexa « Quand nous serons sur leurs terres cependant, nous devrons nous méfier »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parceque nous entrerons alors dans le monde des hommes. »

Clarke poussa un sifflement moqueur, mais quand elle tourna la tête vers Lexaen espérant ricaner quelque peu avec elle, le visage de son amie n'était que sérieux. Lexa était redevenue la taciturne en un clin d'œil, et Clarke n'avait aucune idée pourquoi.

« Les hommes ne sont pas comme nous Clarke. »

« Sans blague ! »

Lexa fronça des sourcils, et Clarke se renfrogna aussitôt, comprenant que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« Je ne vois pas de raison pour cette tête-là » commenta la blonde « Je suis contente d'aller voir le monde des hommes, moi ! »

« Tu ne le connais pas » rétorqua Lexa

Clarke offrit à Lexa une moue sous-entendue et lui répliqua d'un clin d'œil.

« Je pense que je les connais particulièrement en détail, et mieux que toi »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » gronda Lexa, qui avait soudainement tourné la tête droit devant elle pour que Clarke ne remarque pas le rouge qu'elle pouvait sentir lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles « Les expéditions ne font pas partie du vrai monde Clarke, et toi tu ne connais que cela d'eux ! Moi je connais l'aspect que tu n'as jamais vu – la guerre, la violence, la misère ! C'est vers cela que nous allons, c'est de cela que nous devons nous méfier ! »

« Les hommes ne peuvent pas être tous mauvais » dit Clarke « Ils ont bâti des sociétés entières, des villes superbes et découvrent des inventions jour après jour pour améliorer la vie de tous. Je ne peux croire qu'ils soient tous déplorables ! »

Lexa en convint de mauvais gré.

« Ils ne sont pas tous exécrables, tu as raison, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont bienveillants, et encore moins bons ! Ils sont capables du pire comme du meilleur, tous. »

Le ton était monté rapidement, et Clarke n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu ne peux pas faire de généralités sur tous les hommes ! Ceux que j'ai connus étaient attentionnés, et généreux, et ne m'ont jamais fait le moindre mal ! »

Lexa grimaça de dégout. Ses yeux étaient toujours résolument fixés sur la route devant elle, et elle refusait de les tourner vers la blonde.

« Parcequ'ils voulaient quelque chose de toi, Clarke. »

Clarke poussa un grognement exaspéré. « Si tu penses ça des hommes, pourquoi on va maintenant dans une tribu humaine ! Que tu considères comme tes amis, d'autant plus »

« Parceque peut-être que nous même, les Amazones, nous ne sommes que des humains dans le fond nous aussi » dit mystérieusement Lexa « Et c'est notre nature de nous associer à eux. »

Clarke ne comprenait plus. Lexa n'avait jamais exprimé de tels sentiments mixtes par rapport aux hommes.

« Tu as fait de ta vie ta mission personnelle de leur venir en aide et leur prêter assistance, et maintenant tu m'annonces que tu les détestes ? »

« Je ne les déteste pas » corrigea Lexa « J'aurai du mal, ils nous ressemblent plus que tu ne le penses. Je les vois tel qu'ils sont. »

« Si je comprends bien, les hommes sont mauvais mais nous sommes comme eux ? »

« C'est cela. Ni meilleures, ni plus mauvaises qu'eux »

« Nous sommes des Amazones, nous sommes des immortelles, chargées de mission par les dieux, et nous sommes comme eux ? » s'emporta Clarke

« Les maux de Pandore sont sur nous aussi. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais ressenti de la colère, ou de la jalousie » Lexa regarda Clarke d'une étrange manière que celle-ci ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. « Moi en tout cas, j'en suis la victime régulière »

Clarke secoua la tête. « Si tu ne les détestes pas, alors tu les aimes ? »

Lexa sourit doucement, la dernière chose à quoi Clarke s'attendait. Il y avait une drôle de mélancolie sur son visage, qui lui allait étonnamment bien, et même si son sourire était empreint d'une certaine tristesse, elle était toujours aussi belle.

« J'ai succombé aux charmes des humains moi aussi. Et tu verras, je ne suis pas la seule. »

Clarke avait d'un seul coup mille questions à poser, mais comme si elle l'avait senti venir, Lexa venait d'accélérer la cadence d'une simple tape sur l'encolure de son cheval, et la blonde avait maintenant toutes les peines du monde à la suivre.

« Lexa ! »

Lexa avança encore à toute vitesse pendant un long moment, sans s'arrêter et sans répondre aux appels de Clarke, n'arrêtant sa course folle que quand les chevaux sortirent de l'orée du bois pour arriver devant un vaste champ de blé qui s'étalait si loin que l'horizon n'était que fait de reflets dorés. Elles étaient loin du terrain, encore protégées par les arbres dont les branchages et les ombres suffisaient à les dissimuler, mais elles pouvaient apercevoir dans les champ des hommes attelés à la tâche qui si ils avaient levés la tête les auraient peut-être aperçues.

« Les voilà les premières terres des hommes » commenta Lexa

Elle jeta un regard de travers vers Clarke, qui regardait les hommes travailler dans le champ avec un air émerveillé, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu les amazones préposées au labour faire de même dans les champs de Themyscira, et choisit de ne pas commenter.

« Nous sommes arrivées alors ? » demanda Clarke

« Pas encore. Les territoires de Trikru s'étendent au-delà de ces champs, il nous faut les contourner pour y accéder. Nous n'y serons sûrement pas avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« Les contourner ? Alors qu'on pourrait les traverser tout simplement ? »

Clarke allait diriger son cheval vers le champ quand la main de Lexa s'abattit d'un coup sur sa bride, lui faisant aussitôt lâcher prise.

« Non ! Nous n'entrons pas en terre des hommes ! »

« Mais si c'est plus rapide ? » demanda Clarke

« Ils sont en conflit avec Trikru depuis toujours, et ne nous ne sommes entrés dans une trêve relative avec eux que l'an dernier seulement. Les Trikru n'entrent pas ici et nous, deux femmes en armure et à cheval, encore moins. »

« D'accord … » soupira Clarke à regret

Elle jeta aux hommes qui travaillaient encore sans les avoir remarquées un dernier regard, et se hâta de retrouver Lexa, qui pour une raison inconnue avançait maintenant à petit trot, sa folle échappée apparemment terminée.

« Lexa ! Quand tu parles de nous, tu dis toi aussi ? »

« C'est souvent ce qui est sous-entendu par '_nous'_ » sourit la princesse d'un petit air goguenard « Moi et les autres »

« Tu as participé à ce conflit ? »

« J'ai participé à beaucoup de conflits avec eux. Encore plus que la grande armée de la reine, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai appris la réalité de la guerre. »

« Ils se battent mieux que les Amazones ? »

« Non, mais eux ils peuvent mourir à vingt ans, et pas à trois cent comme nous. Ils ont bien plus à perdre. »

« Tu vas me raconter ? »

Devant la mine d'enfant réjouie de Clarke, Lexa rit franchement.

« La bataille la plus dangereuse ? »

Clarke fit mine de bailler. « Tant qu'à faire … ça me tiendra peut-être debout, je suis en train de m'endormir »

Lexa tendit le bras pour pousser l'épaule de Clarke, qui éclata de rire sans riposter, et secoua la tête pour reprendre son sérieux.

« C'était il y a longtemps, dans les terres du Nord … »

« Elles sont loin les terres du Nord ? » interrompit Clarke

Lexa leva un œil mais ne releva pas. Clarke interrompait toujours ses histoires toutes les trente secondes, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« C'est plus loin que Thrace et la Mésie inférieure, et plus au Nord que n'importe quelle ville que tu connaisses. Il faut remonter par des fleuves qui glacent pendant les périodes froides et dépasser les quelques tribus barbares qui peuplent toutes ces régions hostiles. Des jours et des nuits à cheval, et l'air de plus en plus froid à chaque réveil »

« Et c'est beau ? »

Lexa sourit. « C'est superbe. Il y a des grandes vallées et d'encore plus grandes montagnes, et lacs glacés où tu peux galoper à toute vitesse dessus sans craindre que la glace ne se rompe sous ton poids, et des vallées recouvertes de neige à en couper le souffle »

« La neige ! T'as vu de la neige ? » s'écria Clarke

« Et oui » rit Lexa « J'ai vu de la neige, j'ai marché dedans, je suis tombée dedans … »

« Je veux tout savoir ! Comment c'est quand tu marches dessus, quand tu la touches, quand tu la manges ! »

Clarke avait énormément de questions à poser sur la neige, et s'acharna à obtenir des réponses très détaillées de Lexa pendant longtemps, enchainant ensuite avec la glace, les fourrures à porter, et le givre qui, elle en était sûre, devait former une nouvelle chevelure blanche à son amie.

Le temps passait vite entre les récits de Lexa et le questions de Clarke, et quand la Commandante déclara venu le moment de laisser reposer les chevaux, et de se nourrir, Clarke était presque en train de bouder comme une enfant.

« Raconte moi encore ! »

« Pas maintenant » rit Lexa « Il faut du bois pour le feu, et allez nourrir les cheveux, et trouver de quoi diner ce soir ! »

« D'accord … »

Clarke traina les pieds jusqu'aux chevaux pour attraper leurs longes, et les entraina vers le petit cours d'eau que lui avait montré Lexa quand elles étaient descendues de cheval.

« Je t'emmènerai un jour, si tu le veux. » soupira Lexa à la forme de Clarke qui disparaissait sans pouvoir l'entende

Quand Clarke revint un peu plus tard, Lexa avait réussi à leur trouver quelques baies en guise de repas, et était déjà en train de travailler à son feu.

« On peut manger peut-être avant » remarqua Clarke, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa princesse et la regardait s'activer sans exprimer l'envie de lever le moindre petit doigt pour l'aider « On va encore sentir la fumée toute la nuit ! »

« Tu pourras laver ta tunique demain » Lexa roula des yeux « On a besoin du feu maintenant, ces bois sont dangereux. »

Clarke se redressa d'un coup.

« Ah bon ? Il y a des bêtes ? Des loups ? Tu vas pas recommencer tes espèces de blagues, Lexa ! »

Lexa n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter cette fois-ci, et elle attendit de réussir à produire une belle étincelle et démarrer son feu pour répondre.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Clarke. »

« De quoi, pour les loups ? Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai, tu crois qu'ils peuvent venir nous attaquer dans notre sommeil ? »

« Tu n'en verras pas aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de loups » sourit Lexa « Mais des panthères, oui. »

« Des panthères ? Dans cette région ? »

« C'est la volonté des Dieux. Artemis en a épargné une lors d'une partie de chasse, en Abyssinie je crois, et l'a mise dans ce bois »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Pour l'histoire, c'est une légende connue de la région. Et pour la véracité des faits, il y a des traces de l'animal un partout dans les bois, il suffit de chercher »

« Alors on va chercher ! »

Clarke s'était aussitôt redressée sur ses pieds, et s'était emparé d'une main de Lexa pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

« Maintenant ? Mais j'ai faim ! »

« Tu mangeras après ! Je serai bien plus tranquille de savoir qu'il n'y a pas de panthère dans ces bois »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il y en a une … »

« Tais toi et cherche »

Lexa n'insista pas, sachant mieux que quiconque à quel point Clarke était bornée quand elle avait une idée en tête, et regarda avec peu d'enthousiasme au sol une trace de la panthère.

« Tu trouves ? » lui demanda Clarke

« Clarke, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien et - oh regarde ! »

« Quoi ? Où ça ? »

Clarke arriva en courant dans une course très comique qui confirmait qu'elle n'était absolument pas une soldate, une des épées de Lexa à la main, aussitôt enlevée par celle-ci avant qu'elle ne lui crève un œil.

« Regarde sur l'arbre ! »

« Je ne vois pas de griffure de panthère »

« Pas ça, là »

Lexa avait la main sous une gravure dans l'écorce qui n'avait rien de naturel, et Clarke se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. C'était un étrange symbole composé de ce qui semblait être trois cercles, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est le signe de Trikru » sourit Lexa « Demain, nous serons arrivées. »

* * *

Neapolis était une grande ville, grouillante de monde, d'enfants qui courraient dans les rues et de bœufs trainant derrière eux des charrettes.

Les rues n'étaient pas aussi propres que Themyscira, et les gens pressés n'hésitaient pas à se bousculer entre eux pour avancer, mais c'est un retour à la civilisation tout de même, un qui faisait le plus grand bien à Nikolae, même si elle avait dissimuler sa longue épée sous les plis de sa cape. Sitôt entrée dans la ville, elle avait pris Waverly à part pour décréter qu'il leur faudrait acheter à manger et boire, trouver l'argent pour le faire, et se rendre dans le temple le plus proche pour consacrer leur voyage à un dieu ou une déesse.

« Prier ? »

« Cela fait des jours que je ne me suis pas rendue au temple d'Ares, ou consacré une biche à Artemis. La protection des Dieux nous est essentielle pourtant »

« Si tu le dis … » dit Waverly, pas vraiment convaincue « On a qu'à demander à quelqu'un le temple le plus proche, et t'iras faire deux-trois prières le temps que je nous trouve à manger ! »

« Non mais ce n'est pas comme ça que – Waverly ! »

Waverly était déjà partie dans les rues de Neapolis à la recherche de son informateur, et Nikolae réajusta les sacs à son épaule en grondant avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Waverly ! »

La petite brune devant elle avait sûrement l'intention de la perdre dans les rues à en croire le pas rapide qu'elle avait pris, et la lieutenant dut doubler d'allure pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

C'est au croisement d'une ruelle alors qu'elle était en train de pester tout bas contre la petite brune, que Nikolae, qui tentait de rajuster encore le sac qui glissait de son épaule avec chaque pas, rentra de plein fouet dans un obstacle et alla elle-même trébucher quelques pas plus loin. Elle allait se mettre à protester quand elle aperçut en se retournant vers lui que l'obstacle en question n'était qu'une petite fille, et Nikolae relâcha tout de suite son sac au sol pour se précipiter vers elle, et poser une main sur son épaule.

« Oh par Hermès ! Oh je suis désolée ! »

La fille se releva rapidement, dégageant au passage la main de la rousse de son épaule, et sans lui prêter un regard, se jeta à quatre pattes au sol pour se mettre à le fouiller rapidement. Nikolae aperçut vite le panier en osier à ses pieds, et la mer de figues et de pommes qui s'étalaient maintenant autour d'eux, et comprit qu'elle venait d'envoyer au sol la potentielle source de revenus de l'enfant.

« Je vais t'aider, attend ! »

La fillette, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, leva une paire d'yeux terrifiés vers elle. Elle avait déjà rattrapé une bonne partie des fruits qui roulaient au loin pour les replacer dans son panier en osier, mais n'osait plus faire un mouvement face à Nikolae, comme pétrifiée sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

La voix les fit sursauter toutes les deux. Waverly les regardait toutes les deux, les bras croisés négligemment, et Nikolae poussa un soupir.

« Si tu n'étais pas partie aussi vite dans la foule, peut-être que je t'aurai rattrapée sans créer de problèmes » répliqua elle

Waverly poussa un soupir désolé, et s'agenouilla au sol à son tour pour rassembler les fruits qui jonchaient le pavé.

« Tiens » sourit Nikolae vers la petite fille en lui tendant une pomme qu'elle avait ramassée.

La petite eut un mouvement de recul, mais voyant que Nikolae la regardait avec un petit sourire amical, approcha une main tremblante pour vite attraper la pomme.

« Ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

La petite fille leva de grands yeux étonnés vers elle, comme si personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question auparavant, et s'agrippa un peu plus à son panier en osier. Des grands cheveux bouclés tombaient sur son visage, découvrant à peine ses yeux, et la simple tunique sans aucun bijou ou ceinture pour la nouer l'identifiait clairement comme une esclave. Les quelques pommes et figues que contenaient son panier ne lui appartenaient pas, les perdre signifiant sûrement une punition quand elle rentrerait chez son maitre.

« Et voilà la fin ! » sourit Waverly, les mains pleines de pommes et de quelques figues « Tu me laisses les mettre dans ton panier ? »

La fillette hésita, mais finit par lui tendre son panier en osier pour la laisser y déposer tous les fruits. Elle tremblait encore de tous ses membres, comme si elle avait peur que l'une des deux ne la punisse d'avoir renversé le panier. Nikolae voulut avancer une main vers elle, pour la rassurer comme elle le pouvait qu'elles ne lui voulaient aucun mal, mais Waverly fut plus rapide.

« Il faut excuser mon amie, elle est un peu maladroite » dit la brune en souriant de toutes ses dents

La rousse allait se retourner pour froncer des sourcils vers elle, mais Waverly lui fit des gros yeux, lui demandant silencieusement de jouer le jeu, et Nikolae se retourna vers l'enfant pour hocher des épaules.

« Parfois je trébuche sur mes propres sandales » dit-elle dans une petite moue triste dans l'espoir de décrisper un peu le visage craintif de l'enfant

« Parfois elle trébuche alors qu'elle est pieds nus » rajouta Waverly

L'enfant se décrispa légèrement, et esquissa un léger sourire. C'était la première fois que son beau visage montrait autre chose que de la peur, et Waverly lança un regard encourageant à Nikolae.

« Et heureusement je ne sais pas que trébucher. Je sais faire ça aussi »

Nikolae attrapa trois figues dans le panier en osier, attendit un moment pour s'assurer que la fillette ne prenne pas peur, et se mit à jongler habillement avec.

« Wow ! » rit Waverly « Quel talent ! »

Nikolae aperçut du coin de l'œil que la petite fille était captivée par ses jongleries, et tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Et ce n'est pas fini ! »

Nikolae lança une figue plus haut que les autres, les deux autres toujours suspendues dans les airs, et attendit qu'elle retombe pour la frapper avec son nez, et la rattraper dans sa paume. La petite fille éclata d'un rire clair, à peine recouvert par celui de Waverly, et Nikolae sourit fièrement.

« Allez, je vais te les rendre avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de les manger » sourit-elle en replaçant les trois figues dans son panier « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? »

La petite fille nia de la tête. Nikolae regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Waverly, et passa un marché silencieux avec elle. Aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient laisser la petite fille seule, et Nikolae n'était clairement pas la seule à trouver inquiétant son silence.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous aider avec quelque chose ? » demanda Nikolae, prenant soin de ne pas se pencher trop près vers elle

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement de la tête, un fantôme de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Nous sommes un peu perdues dans cette ville »

« Elle n'est pas douée non plus pour les directions » rajouta Waverly dans son dos

Nikolae poussa un petit grognement mais la fillette gloussa à nouveau, et la rousse ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice avec la petite brune.

« Nous cherchons un temple. » reprit-elle « Celui d'Athena, ou d'Artemis sera le mieux … Hera à la rigueur »

La fille sourit tout grand en attendant le nom de la reine des Déesses, et hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Hera ? Tu sais où se trouve son temple ? » comprit tout de suite Waverly

La fillette plaça une main contre sa tunique, et l'agrippa pour la lui montrer.

« Quoi, ta tunique ? Tu as fait une tache dessus ? » demanda Nikolae, qui n'y comprenait plus rien

« Mais non, c'est une tenue de servante » la corrigea Waverly « De servante qui pourrait tout à fait être … Tu travailles au temple d'Hera ? »

Devant le grand sourire de la fillette, Waverly comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche.

« C'est parfait, c'est celui qu'on cherchait ! »

« Oui j'aurai préféré celui d'Athena, mais Hera ira très bien » sourit Nikolae

« Oh Hera, Athena … quelle différence ? »

Nikolae écarquilla tout grand ses yeux, complètement horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle qui avait grandi dans l'éducation religieuse la plus stricte avait toujours glorifié et honoré tous les dieux de l'Olympe, et que sa compagne de route puisse blasphémer de la sorte l'outrait au plus haut point.

« Mais … mais tu es une mécréante de la pire espèce ! » balbutia elle devant l'air goguenard de Waverly

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui signifier qu'Hera et Athena n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes déesses, ni même qu'elle venait sûrement de les insulter toutes les deux, car son regard venait de se fixer sur quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant.

L'enfant devant elle, oubliant soudain sa timidité et ses craintes, avait penché la tête en arrière un peu dans son rire, et la mèche qui couvrait son œil droit s'était écartée pour laisser apparaître une couleur bleutée autour celui-ci.

Le rire de Nikolae mourut dans sa gorge. Elle avait eu assez d'yeux au beurre noir dans sa vie pour en reconnaitre un de loin, et voir la couleur pourpre autour de l'œil de la fillette lui fit bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Waverly avait aussi cessé de rire en voyant le visage découvert de la petite fille, et avait tout de suite compris. Nikolae s'était relevée, furieuse, et la fille baissa la tête immédiatement. Elle avait repris une attitude d'esclave soumise, et ne répondit rien

« Qui ? » insista Nikolae

Waverly lui tapa immédiatement le bras, et lui fit des gros yeux. Brusquer l'enfant ne mènerait à rien si ce n'est l'effrayer d'autant plus.

« Nikolae et moi, on ne te veut aucun mal » tenta plus doucement la brune « On veut juste t'aider »

La petite fille resta résolument muette, mais Waverly n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Moi non plus, je n'avais pas confiance dans les adultes, mais un jour, où je ne devais pas être plus âgée que toi, j'en ai rencontré un seul qui n'était pas comme les autres, un seul qui ne mentait pas et ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Si tu nous dis qui t'a fait ça, nous pourrons t'aider comme lui l'a fait, je te promets »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, peser le pour et le contre dans le regard de Waverly, et l'expression furieuse de la rousse.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » répéta Waverly

« Mon maitre … » finit-elle par chuchoter

« Amène nous à lui. »

La fillette ne protesta pas. Nikolae avait l'air trop en colère pour être contestée, les deux autres le comprirent bien, et l'enfant ne dit rien pas quand la rousse attrapa le panier de figues et de pommes sous son bras.

Bientôt, la fillette marchait quelque pas devant elles, les guidant à travers les rues jusqu'au temple d'Hera, et Nikolae profita qu'elle soit hors de portée d'écoute pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Waverly.

« Tu me n'as jamais parlé de cet homme ! »

« Parcequ'il n'existe pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un adulte qui m'ait aidé, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir »

Le cœur de Nikolae se resserra mais elle ne dit rien. Bientôt, la fille s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un temple gigantesque, dont les colonnes blanches étaient surmontées de superbes statues de paons en marbre.

« Le temple d'Hera » dit-elle doucement

Nikolae et Waverly s'échangèrent un regard, et son épée bien accrochée à sa ceinture, la rousse prit les devant pour rentrer dans l'enceinte sacrée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde – une vieille femme seule qui partit aussitôt qu'elle les vu rentrer – et toutes les trois s'avancèrent d'un pas prudent, les deux étrangères regardant tout autour d'elle la beauté du temple et ses richesses.

« Enfin ! »

Une voix grave déchira la paisibilité du lieu, faisant sursauter Waverly, et trembler la fillette derrière elle. Par instinct, Nikolae avait tout de suite porté sa main libre à son épée, et bien qu'elle ne la sortit pas, laissa sa main près de l'arme quand elle vit foncer droit vers elles un petit homme, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière un grand rideau rouge qui semblait cacher l'entrée d'une pièce dérobée.

Sa tunique faite de riches tissus et ses nombreux bijoux en or, qui claquaient sur sa peau en étranges petits bruits à chacun de ses pas, indiquait clairement qu'il appartenait à la plus haute des castes – sans doute un grand prêtre, ce qui faisait de lui le maitre des esclaves du temple. Il marcha droit entre Waverly et Nikolae, ne leur adressant pas un seul regard comme si il n'avait pas fait attention à leur présence, et se jeta sur la fillette pour lui attraper l'épaule, et la secouer violemment.

« Te voilà faignante ! Où sont mes fruits ? Si il en manque un seul, gare à toi ! »

Nikolae vit rouge. Avant que Waverly n'ait pu la retenir, elle s'était élancée vers l'homme, lâchant le panier qui relâcha tous ses fruits au sol et lui avait fait lâcher sa prise d'une vigoureuse poussée sur son torse.

« Relâches la immédiatement ! Comment oses-tu, dans le temple même d'Hera ? »

Une fois libre, la jeune fille fila se cacher derrière les jambes de Waverly, qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts et prit soin de la cacher du regard de l'homme qui heureusement ne lui prêtait plus attention. Le prêtre dévisageait Nikolae de haut en bas, visiblement peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de la sorte, et leva un sourcil méprisant quand il comprit qu'elle ne baisserait pas le regard.

« Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres dans mon temple ? Je traiterai mes esclave comme il me plait ! »

Nikolae tremblait visiblement de rage, et du se contenir pour continuer à lui parler sans l'étrangler.

« Ce n'est pas ton temple, ignare, c'est celui de notre mère à tous, Hera reine du ciel ! »

L'autre lui jeta un ricanement méprisant au visage.

« Rentre chez toi, femme ! Va te faire éduquer par ton mari, qui ne doit pas avoir assez d'autorité sur toi pour te laisser t'adresser ainsi à un de tes supérieurs ! Et toi, viens ici avant que je m'énerve ! »

La dernière partie était adressée à la fille derrière Waverly, qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle en protection.

Le poing de Nikolae alla s'écraser contre la tempe du prêtre, qui s'écroula au sol sur son gros ventre dans un glapissement strident. Une seconde après, elle était sur lui, lui tordant son bras douloureusement pour qu'il ne puisse pas tenter de se relever.

« Je n'ai ni mari, ni maitre » gronda entre ses dents Nikolae « Je n'appartiens à personne, ni de corps ni d'esprit, sauf aux Dieux au-dessus de nous dont j'obéis aux lois que tu violes sous mes yeux ! Il est interdit de tirer du sang humain dans le temple d'un dieu alors je n'en ferai rien, mais sache que c'est cette loi seule qui te protège, et non ta soi-disant supériorité ! »

Nikolae relâcha sa pression sur le bras de l'homme qui hurlait toujours et se releva pour se tourner vers les deux autres occupantes du temple.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Attention ! » lui hurla Waverly

Nikolae eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup qu'avait lancé l'homme en se relevant, mais bloqua facilement le deuxième et l'envoya à nouveau au sol. Derrière eux, la jeune esclave regardait la scène avec des yeux émerveillés, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Waverly qui elle semblait terrifiée pour son amie.

« Gardes ! A moi ! » s'époumona l'homme

Aucun garde n'arriva cependant, et le prêtre se recroquevilla le plus possible sur lui-même dans l'espoir pathétique de se protéger de la colère de la rousse contre lui.

« Quelle lâcheté tu dois avoir pour devoir appeler à l'aide sans même tenter de combattre » soupira Nikolae « La même que tu possèdes pour frapper une enfant »

La rousse s'éloigna de lui pour retrouver Waverly et la fillette, et donna au passage un coup de pied rageur dans le panier en osier au sol.

« Partons. »

« Mais Nikolae, Hera … »

« Je ferai une prière dans un autre temple ou ailleurs, peu importe. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Waverly hocha de la tête, et encouragea la petite fille, qui visiblement hésitait beaucoup, à la suivre près de l'entrée du temple.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ! » hurla l'homme en se relevant, se dépêtrant comme il le pouvait dans le mélange de sa tunique et ses bijoux

« Non, et tu ne me fais pas si peur que ça » répondit Nikolae par-dessus son épaule

« Elle restera toujours mon esclave ! » hurla le prêtre « Je la récupèrerai et je lui ferai regretter chacun de tes mots ! »

A ces mots, elle se retourna et le dévisagea de toute sa hauteur.

Nikolae avait la réputation d'être l'Amazone la plus gentille de tout Themyscira, Abigail et autres guérisseuses comprises. Elle n'avait ni l'autorité naturelle de sa mère Regina, ni le charisme d'Alex qui faisait suer de peur tout le monde sans qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, ni le regard perçant de Lexa qui pouvait taire d'un seul coup des centaines de guerrières.

Mais quand Nikolae était poussée à bout, même le sol tremblait. Et le grand prêtre en face d'elle ne fit pas exception, quand elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, calculé.

« Lève encore une seule fois la main sur cette jeune fille, ou sur quiconque des esclaves de ce temple, et je te la couperai. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

L'autre terrifié hocha vite de la tête, et Nikolae le laissa angoisser un quelque petit moment avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Waverly et la fillette.

« Je me vengerai » eurent-elles le temps d'entendre avant de sortir du temple

« C'est ça ! »

Une fois sorties dehors et assez loin pour être en sécurité, Nikolae se pencha vers la fille, qui n'avait pas arrêté de se cacher derrière Waverly, et lui sourit doucement. La voir d'un seul coup toute douce et gentille rassura la petite fille quelque peu, assez pour qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez derrière Waverly.

« N'aies pas peur » dit-elle « Tout va bien maintenant, il ne te fera plus de mal »

Il lui vint à l'esprit alors que la fille hochait de la tête dans la jupe de la brune qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas son nom.

« Je m'appelle Nikolae et voici … un nom impronoçable. Vav ? Way ? »

« Waverly » dit la brune d'un ton amusé

« Voilà Waverly. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Levki » dit la fillette d'une petite voix

« C'est joli Levki » sourit Waverly « Ca veut dire Blanche, c'est ça ? »

« C'est plus prononçable que Way- quelque chose » grogna Nikolae

Une deuxième fois, la petite fille devant elles se mit à rire, avant de s'interrompre vite en jetant un regard terrifié vers la rue qui par laquelle elles étaient parties du temple, craignant sans doute que le prêtre ne revienne la chercher.

Son regard n'avait pas échappé à Nikolae, qui s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant.

« Levki, est-ce que tu as un endroit où tu seras en sécurité où nous pouvons t'emmener ? »

La petite nia de la tête.

« Tu ne connais personne qui pourrait s'occuper de toi ? Quelque part où personne ne s'en prendrait à toi ? »

Devant le nouveau refus, Waverly attrapa le bras de la rousse.

« Nikolae, je peux te parler ? Seule à seule ? »

Nikolae accepta, demandant à la fillette de les attendre là, et la suivie à quelques pas.

« Prenons là avec nous. » lui dit Waverly de but en blanc

Nikolae ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Déjà il n'y a pas de _nous_, et puis tu n'y penses pas ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas la laisser seule ici avec ce monstre ! »

« C'est une esclave du temple, elle appartient à Hera ! Ca me fait aussi mal de toi de la laisser ici, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'enlever ! »

« Et si tu la laisses, tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui ! Et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! »

Nikolae hésitait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'obtenir les foudres de la déesse, surtout une aussi puissante qu'Hera, alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une mission aussi capitale que la sienne. Elle avait déjà perdu du temps avec la perte de son cheval et l'addition inopinée de la fille à son voyage, et que ferait-elle donc d'un enfant ?

Les grands yeux bruns de Waverly face à elle l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement, et elle préféra tourner la tête pour chercher la solution à ses problèmes ailleurs.

Juste devant elle, l'enfant s'était assise au sol pour jouer avec un pan déchiré de sa tunique, un geste si banal qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas eut l'occasion de faire souvent dans sa jeune vie, et Nikolae n'eut pas besoin de la regarder bien longtemps pour réaliser que sa décision était déjà prise.

« D'accord … nous trouverons un moyen »

Waverly poussa un cri de joie qui interpella plusieurs passants à côté d'elle, et voulut se jeter au cou de la rousse, qui fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter.

« Je n'ai pas dit combien de temps ! Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à Amphipolis avec elle, on trouvera quelqu'un sur la route pour la prendre. »

« Comment ça - »

« Et je ne veux rien savoir ! Si tu ne veux pas accepter mes termes, soit, je trouverai la route pour Amphipolis seule. »

Waverly tenta bien de nouveaux ses yeux suppliants, rien n'y faisait.

Nikolae ne la regardait même plus, trop occupée à surveiller que rien n'arrivait à l'enfant qui jouait sagement sur le sol.

« Elle ne pourra jamais nous suivre à pied, il nous faut des chevaux ou une quelconque monture le temps de trouver ce qu'on fera d'elle »

« Oh, tu vas voler des chevaux ? »

« Je ne vole pas. »

« Et comment tu comptes en acheter ? » demanda Waverly « Tout notre argent est parti avec les voleurs de grand chemin … »

Nikolae loucha vers ses avant-bras où brillait ses bracelets en or et sa bague de princesse.

« Je trouverai une monnaie d'échange. »

Waverly hocha de la tête, trop contente que la rousse ne résiste pas à son projet plus que ça.

« Alors allons-y maintenant ! A la recherche d'une écurie ! »

« Non, attend ! »

Ce fut au tour de Nikolae d'attraper Waverly par les épaules pour cette fois-ci l'empêcher de retourner vers Levki, qui heureusement n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte du bruit soudain.

« Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. »

Waverly roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré, et enleva les mains de Nikolae de ses épaules.

« Je pensais qu'il était établi que je viendrai jusqu'à Amphipolis avec toi, encore plus après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais si il faut qu'on ait encore cette conversation … »

« Non, je veux dire tu ne peux pas venir avec moi acheter des montures, et elle non plus » se corrigea Nikolae « Trois femmes ne peuvent pas aller acheter un cheval, déjà une va s'avérer compliqué … »

« Alors nous t'attendrons ici. »

« Non plus. »

« Comment ça non plus ? » Waverly croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres en signe de mécontentement. « Ca commence à faire beaucoup de non, Nikolae, même pour toi ! »

« Il faut demander pardon à Hera ! »

La brune regarda la rousse comme si elle était folle.

« Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'une statue ? »

« Je veux que tu arrêtes d'insulter les dieux, en premier lieu, parceque ça va finir par nous porter préjudice » grogna Nikolae « Et oui, il faut que l'on s'excuse de lui avoir pris une de ses servantes ! Il nous faut froisser absolument un Dieu si nous voulons arriver à Amphipolis en un seul morceau, si ce n'est y arriver tout court, et il faut que j'y aille ! »

Waverly la dévisagea étrangement, et alors que Nikolae se demandait juste si elle n'avait pas dit un mot de trop, opina du chef.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

« Va trouver de quoi faire un sacrifice. »

Tout le sang quitta les joues de Waverly, qui blanchit si bien que Nikolae crut qu'elle allait perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai vu qu'un seul sacrifice dans ma vie, à Zeus et c'était un sacrifice de taureau … tu veux que j'égorge un taureau ? »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant » sourit Nikolae « Une colombe, ou un vin que tu répands par terre, ce sera déjà bien … Quand nous serons parties d'ici j'irai chasser du beau gibier pour éloigner son courroux »

« D'accord » souffla la brune, rassurée « Où est-ce que je dois le faire ? »

« Devant le temple. »

« Mais sans toi … »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, l'autre est bien trop effrayé pour agir. Lâche juste la colombe devant, ou verse un peu de vin au sol et va-t'en vite. Attends-moi ensuite avec elle ici même, et nous partirons le plus vite possible. »

Waverly n'avait pas l'air rassurée, mais comprenant que la demande avait l'air d'être importante aux yeux de la rousse, accepta silencieusement.

« Levki ! »

La petite fille arriva presque en courant, tout sourire et glissa aussitôt sa main dans celle de la brune, et Nikolae reprit un air grave.

« Levki, tu restes avec Way-Wa, enfin mon amie jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ? » La petite fille hocha de la tête et Waverly passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. « Et après on partira toutes les trois »

La jeune esclave ouvrit grand les yeux, et tourna la tête vers Nikolae. Ses cheveux laissaient à nouveau apparaitre la teinture bleutée autour de son œil, encourageant encore plus la lieutenant dans sa décision.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » sourit Nikolae « Je viendrai te chercher ce soir, je te le promets. »

* * *

Alex était prête.

Elle avait recouvert son visage et ses bras de suie, et enfilé une tunique noire, la rendant indiscernable dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle s'était aussi débarrassée de son armure et de son casque à plume, choisissant de laisser derrière elle son bouclier et sa fidèle épée pour ne se munir que d'une dague et d'un court poignard qu'elle avait fixés à sa ceinture. Elle aurait besoin d'effectuer des mouvements souples, et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être alourdie par ses armes, ou sa cuirasse.

Maggie et Megaloppe l'attendaient toutes les deux à la sortie de la petite tente au pied des remparts de la cité où Alex s'était changée, qui servait de lieu de repos de fortune aux amazones qui montaient la garde la nuit.

« Générale » l'accueillit Megaloppe « Nous sommes prêtes »

Maggie hocha la tête en guise de salutation, et les deux Amazones frappèrent du poing leur poitrine en même temps. Elles portaient elles aussi des vêtements noirs, et Megaloppe avait recouvert ses cheveux blonds d'un pan de tunique noire pour éviter qu'ils ne trahissent sa présence dans le camp ennemi.

« Bien » dit Alex « Cette mission n'a pour but que le repérage de leur camp, et rien d'autre. Pas d'effusion de sang, pas de victimes inutiles, même si l'envie d'en égorger l'un ou l'autre sera grande »

Ses deux guerrières hochèrent de la tête consciencieusement, et Alex poursuivit du même ton.

« Si l'une de nous est repérée, il faudra la laisser sur place et partir, même si c'est moi, est-ce bien clair ? »

Megaloppe et Maggie hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête, et faillirent bien la convaincre qu'elles l'abandonneraient réellement derrière si il le fallait. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne laisseraient jamais leur princesse prisonnière d'un camp ennemi, Alex en était parfaitement consciente.

« Bien, allons-y »

Alex se dirigea d'un ton déterminé vers la grande porte d'entrée de la palissade. Quelque part dans les hauteurs de son palais, elle savait que Regina avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle ne donnerait pas à sa mère la satisfaction de lui dire qu'elle l'avait bien prévenue si le plan échouait.

Megaloppe et Maggie lui emboitèrent le pas, et elles arrivèrent vite au pied des remparts. Ceux-ci, qui avaient été construits il y a des millénaires, bien avant la naissance même de Regina, ne comportait qu'une seule entrée principale, encadrée par deux portes si massives et si lourdes qu'il fallait au moins la force de trois femmes pour les ouvrir.

Du moins c'est ce que croyait le vieux roi Cyrus, parceque l'architecte qui avait dessiné les plans avait tout prévu dans le moindre détail, et avait du deviner qu'un jour, une fille de Reine aurait besoin de sortir de Themyscira discrètement pour se rendre de nuit dans le camp ennemi. Il y avait une sortie secrète dans la palissade, constitué de quelques planches de bois qui basculaient vers l'extérieur quand on activait un mécanisme compliqué de poulies cachées dans l'épaisseur du mur de bois et qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que depuis l'intérieur de la ville.

Les guerrières de garde cette nuit-là, deux amazones sœur jumelles du nom de Aglaia et Agalia, se mirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous en apercevant leur capitaine de garde.

« Repos » leur ordonna Maggie « On vous a informé du mot de passe ? »

Aglaia et Agalia hochèrent toutes les deux de la tête, le dos droit, et Alex fit de même.

« Si le mot de passe est faux, même si c'est l'une de nous trois que vous voyez, n'ouvrez pas. Sous aucun prétexte ! » lança la générale

Les jumelles ayant confirmé d'un nouveau mouvement de tête muet, Alex se tourna vers Megaloppe et Maggie.

« Si il y en a une qui ne veut pas y aller, c'est le moment »

Aucune des deux ne bougea d'un centimètre, et Alex fit signe qu'on ouvre la palissade. La porte secrète coulissa sur ses gonds, et Alex avança d'un pas prudent dehors. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'enceinte de Themyscira depuis la dernière bataille, et s'arrêta un instant pour respirer l'air frais. La vision de Maggie derrière elle la remit tout de suite dans sa concentration initiale, et elle fit signe aux autres de refermer la porte derrière elles.

Le campement des hommes n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, et il fallait traverser dans l'obscurité la grande plage où avait eu lieu la bataille, sans prendre garde aux corps qui jonchaient le sol et qui n'avaient pas encore été récupérés pour les brûler. Alex se demanda quel genre d'homme était le roi Cyrus pour ne pas offrir de dignes funérailles à des hommes morts pour lui.

Si l'une seule des Amazones qu'elle avait connu était restée sur cette plage, Alex aurait escaladé les remparts à mains nues pour aller récupérer sa dépouille et lui offrir une sépulture.

Maggie et Megaloppe la suivaient dans la nuit, et Alex leur fit signe de s'agenouiller derrière elle. Les Anatoliens avait aménagé une grande clôture de poteaux de bois taillés en pieux autour de leur campement, dont l'entrée était surplombée de deux guérites de gardes surélevées en hauteur.

Deux grandes torches accompagnaient ces guérites, et éclairaient loin devant elles, aidant les gardes à repérer quiconque s'aventurerait vers le camp. Il fallait être prudentes. Alex s'allongea sur le sol, et se mit à ramper, aussi imitée par ses deux guerrières. Ce n'était pas la position la plus digne pour une Générale, mais si l'un des soldats qui montaient la garde les repéraient, elles n'auraient qu'à s'immobiliser complètement pour jouer aux mortes.

Tout aussi dangereux et mortels qu'ils étaient au combat, les Anatoliens n'étaient pas les meilleurs stratèges, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de mettre plus que deux gardes pour surveiller leur campement. Leur suffisance et la conviction qu'ils étaient de loin supérieurs à elles les perdrait. Alex atteignit facilement la barrière de bois, et se plaqua contre, attendant un instant pour faire signe aux autres de l'imiter.

Les deux Anatoliens de garde cette nuit-là préféraient discuter entre eux que de faire correctement leur travail, se contentant de jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil discret par-dessus leurs épaules en guise de surveillance. Alex n'eut aucun mal à passer sous la première guérite pour aller rejoindre la seconde, et fit signe à Megaloppe de faire les mêmes mouvements qu'elle pendant que Maggie restait tapie dans l'ombre.

Les deux amazones se mirent à escalader sans un bruit les rondins de bois de la palissade, jusqu'à pouvoir poser le pied sur le rebord de la petite cabane de garde. Alex fit alors un signe vers le sol, où Maggie apparut aussitôt dans la lumière, et glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche pour pousser un sifflement strident.

Alertés par le bruit, les deux gardes se penchèrent tous les deux vers l'extérieur, prêts à interpeller l'intrus, et Megaloppe et Alex en profitèrent pour glisser chacune un bras autour du cou de son garde respectif, et de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Alex aurait facilement pu tuer le sien, qui n'était qu'un gamin chétif tremblant sur ses jambes, mais se contenta une fois l'autre évanoui de sauter dans sa guérite pour l'allonger au sol, et se débarrasser de ses armes en les jetant par-dessus bord.

Megaloppe avait plus de mal avec son garde, qui se débattait comme un beau diable et finissait par risquer d'alerter les autres de leur présence, et s'en débarrassa enfin en le faisant basculer vers le sol, où il alla s'écraser sans un bruit. Maggie alla aussitôt vérifier l'état de l'homme, et jeta son glaive au loin avant d'escalader à son tour la palissade et d'atteindre la guérite. Megaloppe et elle attendirent toutes les deux qu'Alex leur fasse signe que la voie était libre pour descendre dans le campement ennemi par la petite échelle de côté, et rejoindre leur générale.

« Il est mort ? » chuchota Alex une fois redescendue au sol du bon côté du campement

« Je pense pas » lui répondit Maggie « La chute ne lui a pas fait de bien, mais était largement insuffisante pour le tuer »

Alex poussa un soupir soulagé. Outrager les dieux en assassinant lâchement un pauvre garde nuit au milieu de sa ronde, sans même lui offrir l'occasion de défendre vraiment sa peau en plus, n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout quand elle avait juré auparavant qu'aucune effusion de sang inutile ne serait versé.

L'inquiétude pour le garde passé, les trois amazones regardèrent autour d'elles. Elles avaient réussi facilement l'infiltration, vraiment trop facilement, et Alex se doutait qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait plus.

Dès le lendemain, le prince Démétrios ferait ce que son vieux croûton de père aurait du faire dès le début, et renforcerait ses gardes de nuit pour qu'aucune Amazone ne puisse à nouveau pénétrer dans le camp. En attendant, personne ne les avait repérées, et elles avancèrent silencieusement entre les tentes sans croiser âme qui vive, presque à en croire que le camp entier était plongé dans le sommeil.

Elles passaient entre des tentes, certaines très grandes et carrées qui devaient contenir plusieurs dizaines d'hommes, et d'autres rondes bien plus petites, sans doute celles d'hommes aux grades plus élevées, mais ne croisèrent pas un homme en train de veiller, ou de se relayer pour alimenter les quelques feux de bois qui éclairaient les baraques.

Alex ne pouvait pas croire que tous les soldats Anatoliens étaient réellement endormis, ou qu'elles avaient l'incroyable chance d'être passées entre les rondes de nuit du camp, non, elle était même sûre que sa mère y était pour quelque chose – c'était bien son style. Emma avait du offrir un sacrifice à un dieu pour qu'il les protège, ou qu'il plonge leurs adversaires dans un sommeil profond, elle n'y voyait pas d'autres explications.

« Alex ! » souffla Megaloppe « Regarde ! »

La tente du prince était visible de loin, dressée en plein milieu du camp d'une toile rouge écarlate qui détonait avec les tentes blanches des simples soldats. Elle se différenciait de la tente du roi par la simple différence qu'un seul garde semblait roupiller sur sa lance devant, et non toute une cohorte en protection de leur souverain.

Elles avancèrent prudemment à travers le campement endormi, et admirèrent d'un peu plus près la grande tente circulaire. Un fier drapeau doré paradait en sa pointe, signifiant bien à quiconque n'avait pas deviné qui était son occupant, et le simple garde posté devant l'entrée n'était pas plus réveillé que ça. Alex l'envoya définitivement dormir d'un coup de poing dans le menton, et souleva un pan de la tente pour y entrer sur la pointe des pieds, Megaloppe et Maggie jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours pour assurer leur discrétion.

L'intérieur de la tente était plongé dans le noir, mais les rayons de la lune qui étaient passés à travers l'ouverture de la tente suffisaient pour en éclairer l'intérieur.

Le prince dormait à poings fermés sur un lit militaire, un bras pendant hors du lit, et le bas de son corps dénudé à peine recouvert d'un drap immaculé. Ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était la présence à ses côtés d'une autre forme, qu'Alex reconnut en se rapprochant comme l'aide de camp de sa majesté. Les deux hommes étaient lovés ensemble dans une étreinte si serrée qu'il était difficile de les différencier l'un de l'autre, et après inspection, il s'avérait que l'aide de camp n'était pas plus vêtu que son maitre.

« Tiens donc ! » commenta Megaloppe « Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas plus emballé que ça à l'idée de t'épouser, Générale »

Alex répondit d'un grognement et inspecta l'intérieur de la tente d'un coup d'œil. Le mobilier était le plus simple possible, signe que le prince ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps dans sa tente, lui qui aimait tout ce qui était luxueux. A part l'armure posée négligemment sur un siège et les tuniques éparpillées au sol, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voler pour signifier qu'elles étaient passées.

« Dire que ce petit fumier a tué Dione » murmura Megaloppe, accroupie devant le lit « Je pourrai le saigner à blanc dans son sommeil »

« Et ça ne la ramènerait pas » lui murmura Maggie en posant une main sur son épaule « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Générale ? »

Alex s'accroupit à leurs côté et passa une main dans son dos pour en sortir sa dague. Elle la planta de toute sa lame dans le sol au pied du lit, et arracha un bout de tissu à sa tunique noire pour en entourer le manche.

Quand il se lèverait, le prince reconnaitrait immédiatement la dague et le tissu qui était accroché, et comprendrait tout de suite qu'il avait sous-estimé ses adversaires. Alex était entrée dans sa tente, et aurait pu le tuer aussi facilement que ça, avec la dague même qui était dans le sol.

« Partons » dit Alex

Sans jeter le moindre regard derrière elle, la générale quitta la tente du prince avec Megaloppe et Maggie pour prendre le chemin inverse vers la sortie du camp.

Elles étaient presque arrivées aux guérites des gardes quand au détour d'une allée bordée de tentes blanches, alors que le campement était plus silencieux que jamais, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec une chouette posée en hauteur, qui les fit toutes trois sursauter d'un hululement sonore.

« Athena veille sur nous » sourit Megaloppe

« Ou au contraire, elle nous prévient d'un danger imminent » se méfia Alex « Hâtons-nous »

Les trois ombres avancèrent à pas rapide jusqu'aux guérites, et décidèrent sans se dire un mot de passer par la même, celle qui contenait encore le jeune garde qu'Alex avait assommé. Alex fut la première à grimper dans la guérite, puis à sauter de l'autre côté de la palissade d'un mouvement souple.

Megaloppe la rejoint facilement, et Maggie s'apprêtait à faire de même, une jambe déjà dans le vide, quand elle disparut soudain dans la nuit, tirée en arrière par une force mystérieuse.

Il fallut quelque pas à Megaloppe et Alex pour se rendre compte que Maggie ne les suivait pas.

« Où est Maggie ? » s'affola Alex « Elle ne te suivait pas ? »

« Je pensais que si ! »

Elles retournèrent vite sur leur pas pour se rendre compte que le jeune garde s'était réveillé quelque part entre le passage d'Alex et Megaloppe, et alors que Maggie passait par-dessus bord, s'était jetée sur elle pour l'étrangler de son bras.

Elles ne pouvaient qu'observer leur lutte silencieuse dans le noir, distinguant à peine qui était qui dans l'obscurité aveuglante, et quand Maggie poussa un cri de douleur clairement distinguable, Alex se précipita vers la tour de garde pour l'escalader à mains nues. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée tout en haut quand une ombre passa par-dessus bord juste à côté d'elle, et s'écrasa en bas dans un drôle de bruit. Alors que Megaloppe se précipitait vers le corps pour le retourner, Alex grimpa les dernières planches et sauta dans la guérite.

« Maggie ! Maggie où es-tu ? »

« Alex » soupira Maggie d'une voix étranglée

Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la cabane, et ne parlait plus qu'à travers un filet de voix visiblement douloureux. Alex ne réalisa même pas que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom tant elle était inquiète.

Elle alla tout de suite se pencher vers Maggie pour essayer de la relever, et celle-ci poussa une longue plainte douloureuse dès que les bras d'Alex entourèrent son ventre.

« Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite la princesse

« Il m'a … attrapé par le cou, je l'ai … je l'ai pas entendu venir » souffla Maggie « Un couteau … »

Alex baissa la tête vers ses mains. Le reflet de la lune et la lueur des torches suffisaient à éclairer assez la guérite pour qu'elle aperçoive la tache rougeâtre qui grandissait sur le côté de Maggie et commençait à se répandre sur ses doigts.

« Ca va aller » promit-elle « On va te ramener et Abigail va s'occuper de tout ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est rien, presque rien »

Maggie devait bien voir qu'Alex ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais hocha faiblement de la tête quand même. Alex parvint à la hisser sur ses pieds, et se pencha vers l'ouverture extérieure.

« Il est neutralisé ? »

« Oui je m'en suis occupé » lui répondit Megaloppe

« Aide moi alors ! »

Alex souleva Maggie de tout son corps pour la poser sur le bord de cabine, et tant bien que mal, Megaloppe réceptionna une Maggie chancelante sur ses pieds. Alex sauta au sol à côté, et se dépêcha d'aider la Générale à la redresser, un bras de la capitaine autour de ses épaules.

« Et lui, on en fait quoi ? On le laisse là ? » demanda Megaloppe

« Il s'est déjà réveillé une fois … si ils le trouvent dehors, ils vont sonner l'alerte ! »

« Il y en plusieurs assommés de l'autre côté » lui rappela Megaloppe

« Je sais, mais lui est au froid et dehors … bon tant pis on l'embarque avec nous ! » décida vite Alex

Megaloppe esquissa le geste de se baisser vers Maggie pour la porter, mais Alex l'en empêcha d'un geste de bras.

« Non laisse-moi la prendre … traine l'autre. »

Megaloppe jeta un drôle de regard à Alex, qui marmonna qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle et plus costaude pour porter un homme, et attrapa le soldat par les pieds pour le trainer comme elle pouvait vers les remparts.

Alex attrapa Maggie une main sous les cuisses et l'autre sous l'épaule, prenant bien garde à ne pas presser son côté ensanglanté, et les deux Générales se hâtèrent de traverser la plage pour revenir aux remparts de Themyscira.

« Mot de passe ! » lança Aglaia

« La belle Hélène aime le beau Pâris » lui répondit Alex « Ouvre nous vite ! Et fais venir un cheval ! »

Le passage caché dans les portes s'ouvrit, et Alex rentra vite, suivie de Megaloppe et du soldat toujours inconscient.

« Mettez moi ce fumier sous chaînes lourdes, je m'en occuperai plus tard » cracha -elle en montrant le soldat de la tête « Et le cheval ? »

« A cette heure-ci ? » répondit Agalia « Ils sont tous aux écuries, Générale ! »

« J'irai à pied alors » grogna Alex « Que l'on prévienne la reine ! »

Alex repartit tout de suite vers l'infirmerie, Maggie toujours dans les bras, et disparut dans la nuit noire sur les routes de Themyscira.


	12. Récolte la tempête

La lame du soldat Anatolien était passée entre les côtes de la capitaine de la garde, créant assez de dégâts sur la route pour qu'Abigail doive y passer plusieurs heures d'opération.

Alex n'avait pas voulu quitter le pôle médical, et même si elle n'était pas autorisée dans la salle où la guérisseuse sauvait la vie de Maggie, préférant tourner en rond dans les couloirs et aboyer des ordres à toutes les gardes qui osaient se montrer. Elle ne laissait entrer personne, n'acceptant que les messages qui lui étaient destinés.

Une garde était venue spécialement du palais pour signaler à Alex que la reine demandait une entrevue immédiate avec elle, et la générale l'avait renvoyée tout aussi sèchement avec le message qu'elle n'irait faire un compte-rendu de leur mission à sa mère qu'après seulement être sûre que Maggie s'en soit tirée saine et sauve.

Alex avait demandé qu'on lui rapporte des nouvelles régulières du prisonnier, qui jusque-là était encore inconscient dans la geôle dans laquelle on l'avait jeté et était surveillé de près, par Emma et Megaloppe à ce qu'elle avait compris.

Quand Abigail sortit enfin de la salle, sa tunique blanche couverte de sang, Alex se précipita sur elle.

« Alors ? »

« Elle est résistante, Alexandra, elle s'en sortira avec peu de conséquences. »

Alex poussa un long soupir soulagé qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait, et Abigail posa une main sur son épaule. Elle-même avait l'air épuisée, mais veillerait encore longtemps sur sa blessée avant de s'autoriser le repos.

« Je recommanderai quelques jours de repos et aucune activité sans physique, mais elle devrait être sur pieds sans séquelles. Elle a énormément de chance d'être une Amazone tu sais, une humaine n'y aurait pas survécu »

Alex hocha de la tête faiblement. Depuis le début de la guerre, elle avait pris de plus en plus conscience de l'étrange mélange de force et de fragilité que signifiait être une amazone.

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Si tu veux, mais elle était inconsciente pendant tout le temps que je la referme, et elle dort à présent. Je vais chercher de nouvelles bandes – quand je reviens, tu partiras, est-ce bien clair ? »

Alex allait lui rappeler qu'elle était la princesse aînée de ces terres, âgée de cent quatre-vingt-sept ans après tout, et qu'on n'avait absolument pas le droit de lui parler de la sorte, mais un seul regard d'Abigail la réduisit au silence, et elle accepta le marché sans broncher.

Maggie dormait les poings fermés quand elle entra dans la pièce, ou en tout cas en donnait une illusion parfaite. Alex se doutait bien qu'Abigail avait lui concocter une potion de son invention pour surpasser la douleur, et que le sommeil paisible dans lequel la capitaine était plongée n'était que factice.

Alex approcha de quelques pas prudents. La capitaine de la garde était étrangement pâle, et paraissait réellement toute petite dans son lit. Alex s'en était souvent moquée par le passé mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait pas le cœur à rire.

En s'approchant de plus près, elle put remarquer les traces blanches autour de son cou, et retint un étrange haut-le-cœur. Sous le drap qui recouvrait son corps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle savait qu'il y avait là une cicatrice qui marquait ce qu'Abigail avait recousu et qui avait bien failli lui couter la vie.

Alex ne s'assit pas sur le siège prévu à cet effet, ni sur le côté du lit de Maggie, bien qu'elle ait eut toute la place nécessaire pour s'y coucher si elle l'avait voulu. Elle préférait rester debout, à regarder Maggie sans savoir réellement quoi lui dire, sans savoir réellement pourquoi elle était là.

« L'idée était bonne, mais tu es mauvaise dans les finitions » finit-elle par dire tout bas « Ce ne serait pas arrivé avec une vraie soldate. »

Elle avait naïvement espéré que railler la capitaine sur l'un de leur terrain de discorde favori aurait suffi à la ranimer, mais Magie n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, et Alex se sentait réellement imbécile. Elle aurait donné réellement n'importe quoi pour que la capitaine ne se réveille et se mette à l'insulter comme à son habitude, n'importe quoi.

« Je suis désolée Maggie » soupira Alex « Je … je suis vraiment désolée. »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à pouvoir lui dire, Alex tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Elle croisa dans le couloir Abigail qui revenait dans la chambre et qui lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher jusqu'à ce que ses pas ne la porte jusqu'au bâtiment isolé où elle savait que le prisonnier était gardé.

Si les gardes étaient étonnées de la voir, personne ne s'opposa à son entrée brutale dans la pièce ou ne tenta de l'arrêter. Alex ne fit pas attention aux autres amazones debout la pièce, ou à ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Elle portait des œillères dans sa rage, et ne pouvait plus voir que lui, l'homme qui avait planté son couteau dans l'une des siennes, et qui reposait lamentablement contre le mur de pierre de sa cellule, ses bras en croix encerclés de lourdes chaines.

Avant que personne n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle s'était jeté sur lui dans un cri rageur.

« Alex ! »

Elle eut le temps d'enchainer trois coups de poings sur son visage avant que des bras ne viennent l'encercler de toute part et la tirer en arrière. Alex rua contre ce nouvel obstacle et tenta tant bien que mal de s'en libérer, ne se calmant que quand le visage d'Emma apparut devant celui de l'homme en sang.

« Alexandra, assez ! »

Les bras qui la maintenaient, qui s'avéraient être ceux de Megaloppe et de Catalina, la relâchèrent aussitôt, et Alex tomba presque dans ceux de sa mère. Elle y resta un court moment avant de se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et finit par s'écarter d'Emma en adoptant un air brave qui ne trompait pas la blonde.

« Laisse moi l'approcher » gronda-elle tout bas

Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas, Alex ! » dit-elle « La reine doit être présente lors de son interrogatoire »

« Et où est-elle alors ? Où est Mère ? » rugit Alex

« Tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas venir le voir avant demain matin » reprit calmement Emma « Il fait encore nuit. Selon notre loi, la reine ne peut pas se présenter à un étranger avant que le jour ne se lève. »

« Il n'est pas invité ici ! »

« Mais il est notre otage, et nous avons promis de ne pas verser de sang. _Tu_ as promis. » Alex s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mais Emma fut plus rapide qu'elle. « Il y aura un interrogatoire demain, en présence de la reine, mais sans violence. »

« Quoi ? » rugit de nouveau Alex

« Tu m'as bien entendue, tu ne lèveras pas la main sur lui ! »

« Et lui ! Il a failli tuer Maggie ! Il était sans violence à ce moment-là lui peut-être ? »

« Les lois sont les lois, Alexandra ! »

Alex fulminait encore de rage, mais avec Emma interposée entre elle et l'homme, elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle préféra quitter la pièce que de porter les yeux plus longtemps sur le soldat anatolien.

« Alex ! »

Alex était partie en furie, et Emma se passa une main sur les yeux.

« Bon. La reine viendra dès la première lueur du jour demain matin, ne laissez entrer personne avant. Venez me chercher si il y a un problème ou si il demande quelque chose, et n'oubliez pas de faire un roulement de gardes dans quelques heures » annonça-elle aux gardes de la tente avant de partir en courant dans la nuit derrière sa fille.

* * *

Lexa n'était visible nulle part quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Le feu s'était presque éteint dans son foyer, et elle le raviva vite de quelques branches et de brindilles bien sèches.

« Lexa ? »

Clarke n'obtint pas de réponse. Leur campement de fortune avait visiblement été rangé avec soin et leurs affaires rassemblées en une pile, prêtes à être empaquetées dans leurs sacs.

Lexa avait pris sa longue lance, et certainement ses épées dont elle ne se séparait pas pour dormir, mais avait laissé là sa cape rouge et tout ce qui pouvait l'alourdir – ses bracelets en cuivre et ses jambières comprise. Clarke en déduit qu'elle était partie à la chasse leur ramener un peu de viande, un luxe qui leur coutait du temps précieux mais que Lexa tenait à lui offrir sitôt que les conditions le permettaient.

Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour se décider à la rejoindre.

Retrouver le chemin par lequel la princesse était partie s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais Clarke avait toujours été une bonne pisteuse, et finit par remonter la trace de Lexa, sûrement de la même manière que celle-ci était en train de suivre une biche ou un lapin. Clarke ne devait plus être de loin de la Commandante, à en croire les traces fraiches de pas sur le sol, et approcha à pas discrets pour ne pas effrayer une potentielle proie.

Ses efforts furent bientôt récompensés. Clarke venait d'arriver devant un cours d'eau qui serpentait à travers les arbres pour donner un grand ruisseau un peu plus loin, et à quelques pas d'elle, de l'autre côté de l'eau, était Lexa.

La blonde sourit. Lexa ne l'avait pas vue dans sa concentration, et s'était penchée dans une position de chasse tout à fait identique aux dessins qu'on peignait sur les poteries, le corps en avant et le bras replié qui tenait sa lance prêt à se détendre.

De sa place, Clarke pouvait voir la cible que la brune avait en vue – un superbe daim qui buvait tranquillement au ruisseau sans se douter qu'on l'épiait. Bientôt, Lexa lancerait sa lance, et atteindrait sa cible en plein cœur. Clarke s'apprêtait à regarder l'action, les yeux grands ouverts, quand elle aperçut un drôle de mouvement derrière Lexa.

Il y avait une ombre, une ombre noire qui approchait silencieusement vers elle, et que la brune ne pouvait pas voir de sa place. Clarke fronça les sourcils et fit un pas discret en avant.

Elle reconnut vite le danger qui s'approchait de Lexa, et retint un cri étouffé. Une panthère. En un instant, la chasseuse était devenue proie, et le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte, le fauve aurait bondit sur elle.

« Lex ! »

Clarke eut à peine le temps d'hurler que la panthère avait sauté. Lexa s'était retournée en sursautant, et par réflexe avait roulé sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter la bête. Elle n'avait pas le temps se redresser sur ses pieds, mais avait posé un genou au sol et agrippé sa lance à deux mains pour faire face à l'animal, et attendait le second assaut.

« Lexa ! »

De l'autre côté de la rive, Clarke s'était mise à courir. La panthère rugit, et lança une énorme patte en avant vers Lexa, qui recula d'un pas pour l'éviter, et brandit sa lance en avant pour tenter de lui percer les côtes.

La pointe de la lance n'atteint que le vide, et l'animal poussa un cri rageur.

« Clarke sauve toi ! » lança Lexa, à bout de souffle

La panthère avait attaqué encore, et Lexa ne put contrer qu'en levant sa lance à plein bras, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin. Si elle n'avait atteint Lexa que superficiellement au bras, la bête avait réussi à briser la lancer en deux, et celle-ci s'était retrouvé à terre sous l'impact, sur le dos et désormais désarmée. La prochaine attaque de la panthère serait fatale, elles le savaient toutes les deux.

« Clarke, va-t'en ! »

« Lexa ! »

Lexa ferma les yeux, et attendit la fin. Ce n'était pas la mort qu'elle avait espéré avoir, même si elle préférait mourir sous les crocs d'une panthère que par le glaive d'un homme, et elle espérait juste que Clarke se saurait sauvée à temps.

Il y eut un nouveau rugissement, et un cri déchirant, mais l'impact ne vint jamais. Lexa rouvrit les yeux, et comprit avec horreur ce qu'il s'était passé. Clarke avait réussi d'une quelconque manière, elle ne saurait jamais comment, à attirer l'attention de l'animal vers elle, et la panthère avait changé de cible.

Lexa vit le moment où l'animal sauta sur Clarke au ralenti. Elle ne s'entendit pas hurler, et n'entendit pas plus le rugissement sourd ou le grognement féroce de la blonde. Elle ne voyait plus que la panthère sur Clarke, et leur lutte au corps à corps qui prit fin d'un seul coup, laissant l'animal entièrement couché sur Clarke, dont on ne voyait plus qu'un bras immobile.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit ni un mouvement, et Lexa avait enfin regagné assez de conscience pour se redresser sur ses jambes, et se précipiter paniquée vers le champ de bataille.

« Clarke ! Clarke ! »

Lexa attrapa le corps de la panthère, qui ne bougeait plus, à pleines mains et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

« Clarke ! »

« Un peu de panthère pour le petit déjeuner ? » lui vint une faible voix sous le cadavre.

Lexa parvint enfin à faire basculer la panthère de côté et laisser apparaitre une Clarke toute souriante et gluante de sang en dessous.

« Comment ... que … »

« Heureusement que tu me fais toujours porter un poignard sur moi » dit faiblement Clarke « Elle a plongé droit dessus »

Lexa laissa s'échapper un rire étouffé, et se laissa tomber à côté de la blonde pour reprendre son souffle. Elle aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur » finit-elle par soupirer, la tête tournée vers Clarke

« C'est toi qui m'as fait peur ! » rétorqua aussitôt celle-ci « Est-ce qu'on a idée d'aller chasser dans les bois toutes seules avec des panthères qui rodent ? »

« Est-ce qu'on a idée de me suivre ? »

Clarke éclata de rire alors que Lexa la regardait avec un soulagement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher.

« Au moins on a de quoi nourrir toute une armée »

Clarke fit une petite moue dégoutée.

« C'est bon la panthère ? »

Lexa haussa des épaules sans faiblir pour se relever. « On verra bien. Tu veux ? »

Elle proposa sa main à Clarke pour la relever. Celle-ci l'attrapa, mais la lâcha aussitôt dans un cri de douleur quand Lexa tira dessus.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mon épaule »

Lexa passa vite derrière la blonde pour regarder ce qui avait fait si mal à Clarke. La panthère avait réussi a atteindre un bout de l'épaule de Clarke, qui saignait abondamment mais ne paraissait pas en souffrir plus que ça.

« Ca n'a pas l'air très profond … mais il va falloir refermer »

« Refermer ? »

« Je ferai ça proprement, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il faut faire quelque chose ou ça risque de s'aggraver »

Clarke soupira, mais ne protesta pas, sachant bien que la brune avait raison. Lexa alla enlever la lame entre les côtes de la panthère, l'essuyer du sang noir sur sa pelure, et aider comme elle le pouvait à hisser Clarke sur ses pieds pour la ramener clopin-clopant vers leur camp.

« Met toi là, et prépare toi j'arrive »

Lexa passa vite la lame dans le feu, et retourna vers Clarke, qui était en train de palpe son ventre à la recherche d'une quelconque plaie.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Non, mais il faut bien »

Clarke poussa un soupir, dévoila son épaule et serra les dents tout le temps que Lexa lui appliqua la lame brûlante sur la plaie, ne laissant échapper qu'un cri quand le couteau rentra en contact avec sa peau.

Lexa vérifia que la plaie cautérisée était propre, et tenta de la nettoyer du mieux possible en suivant bien les instructions que Clarke lui envoyait par-dessus son dos.

« Voilà, ce n'est pas terrible mais ça tiendra. » finit par dire Lexa « Ca va, tu ne souffres pas trop ? »

« Ca ira » dit Clarke, qui pourtant avait l'air au bord des larmes « Tu t'en es bien sortie ! Tu es meilleure guérisseuse que moi guerrière »

« La panthère que tu viens de tuer n'est sûrement pas d'accord avec toi » répondit Lexa « Comment tu as appris à te battre comme ça ? »

« Je suis insultée, Commandante » rit Clarke « En cent ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, surtout quand t'étais pas là pour me distraire »

« Je vois ça » sourit Lexa

La plaie sur l'épaule de Clarke avait formé une boursouflure rouge qu'elle parcouru du bout du doigt, provoquant une nuée de frissons tout autour.

« Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta-elle tout de suite

« Non » dit Clarke « Juste … attention où tu mets les doigts »

La voix de Clarke ne paraissait pas plus troublée que ça, mais Lexa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, retirant ses mains comme si elle venait de brûler la cicatrice avec. L'épaule dénudée de la blonde était juste sous son nez, et il lui suffirait de rien pour l'enlacer.

« Ca saigne plus ? »

La voix de Clarke la sortit immédiatement de la transe étrange de Lexa, qui remonta doucement la bretelle de sa tunique, mettant le moins de pression possible dessus, et s'éloigna vite d'elle, prétextant vouloir éteindre le feux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

« Lexa ? Je vais aller voir la panthère, si il y a quelque chose à en tirer »

Lexa hocha de la tête d'un air distrait, trop occupée à disperser les cendres, ou du moins à en faire très bien semblant, et ne regarda pas Clarke s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt. Elle s'était de nouveau égarée, l'espace d'un court instant seulement, mais le regrettait tout autant que si elle avait embrassé Clarke là et maintenant.

Ca ne lui arriverait pas une seconde fois, se dit-elle. Jamais. Elle avait beau se le répéter cependant, elle n'en était pas convaincue elle-même.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue pour les gardes Aglae et Lysandra, deux des jeunes recrues de Lexa qui avaient pris la relève au milieu de la nuit.

Entre les nouvelles régulières du côté de Maggie et la surveillance du prisonnier, qui avait fini par se rendormir contre son mur, elles avaient été au garde à vous à chaque entrée et venue dans leur bloc, ce qui avec l'entrainement drastique que leur avait infligé Lexa n'était pas si inhabituel pour elles.

« La princesse l'a bien arrangé » remarqua Aglae en jetant un coup de tête vers l'homme

« Vu ce qu'il a fait à notre Capitaine, ce n'est que justice » grogna Lysandra « Je trouve même cela peu cher payé. Je n'y serai pas allée de main morte, moi ! »

« C'est peut-être ce que la reine va faire demain, ceci dit. Il parait qu'elle n'était pas une tendre dans sa jeunesse »

« Oh tu as entendu ça, toi aussi ? Il parait qu'elle - »

« Attend ! »

Les deux gardes se turent aussitôt. Aglae, la plus proche de l'entrée, fit un pas prudent vers l'ombre qui se faufilait entre les tentes, et encouragea d'un coup de tête sa collègue à la joindre.

« Est-ce que c'est … »

« Il me semble bien. »

La démarche semblait étonnante, mais elles auraient reconnu leur reine de loin, et redressèrent toutes les deux le dos bien droit alors que Regina se présentait face à elle, seule pour une fois.

« Ma reine. » l'accueillit tout de suite Aglae, la plus gradée des deux « Notre reine consort nous a prévenu de ta venue, mais elle avait parlé du lendemain matin »

« N'ai-je pas le droit de changer d'avis ? » tonna Regina

« Si, bien sûr ma reine » bredouilla vite Aglae

Regina la toisa d'un regard mauvais, et d'un simple mouvement du menton, leur ordonna très clairement de lui laisser le passage. Emma leur avait ordonné de ne laisser rentrer personne, mais elles ne pouvaient en aucun cas s'opposer à la volonté de leur reine.

Aglae et Lysandra se rangèrent sur le côté pour laisser passer Regina, qui prit de longs pas déterminés dans la pièce jusqu'à l'homme enchaîné au mur. Elle se pencha vers lui et passa deux doigts sur son visage endormi, examinant avec une attention particulière les bleus et le sang séché là où le poing d'Alex avait rencontré son visage.

Sans comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, les gardes l'observèrent ensuite, complètement éberluées, secouer l'homme par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. La reine paraissait étrangement tendue dans chacun de ses mouvements, et Aglae et Lysandra, de plus en plus décontenancées.

« Libère le ! Qu'il sorte d'ici ! » ordonna soudainement la reine à Aglae

Les deux gardes s'échangèrent un regard déconcerté, et Aglae fit un pas courageux vers elle.

« Mais ma reine … » commença Aglae

« Sortir ? Mais il est prisonnier, il a voulu tuer notre capitaine Maggie ! » protesta Lysandra dans son dos

« Libère-le je te dis ! » hurla presque la reine, rouge de colère

Lysandra sursauta sur place, et Aglae eut un mouvement de recul. Elles n'avaient jamais entendu la reine parler de la sorte à quiconque, et il devenait de plus en plus rare de la voir entrer dans de telles fureurs. La reine d'habitude si posée et réfléchie avait maintenant les yeux injectés de sang sous la colère, et il semblait plus prudent de ne pas lui désobéir.

« Il faudrait peut-être l'avis du conseil, ma reine » tenta tout de même Aglae

« Qu'il rentre chez lui, je ne veux plus le voir ! » aboya Regina

Aglae se dépêcha d'aller libérer les chaines du soldat alors que Lysandra aidait l'homme épuisé à marcher. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air de comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait, mais garda la prudence de ne pas protester, sans doute pour éviter un changement d'avis brutal de la reine.

Aglae vint vite rejoindre Lysandra, et elles passèrent toutes les deux un bras de l'homme autour du cou pour le soutenir de tout son poids.

« Faites le sortir par la forêt, faites le tour et ramenez le sur la plage. » ordonna Regina « Que personne ne vous voit. Vous reviendrez ensuite ici toutes les deux, et vous attendez les ordres ! »

Aglae et Lysandra, bien obligées d'obéir à cet ordre pourtant troublant, acquiescèrent sans plus protester, et s'enfoncèrent avec l'homme sous le bras dans la nuit sans remarquer que derrière elle, Regina ne repartait pas vers le palais.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever dans le ciel bleu de Themyscira que Regina, accompagnée de toute l'escorte que constituait le conseil royal, se dirigeait à grands pas vers le prisonnier que l'expédition menée par sa fille avait ramené du camp des hommes. Elle était d'abord passée par le pôle médical prendre des nouvelles de sa capitaine de la garde, qu'elle avait trouvée plutôt pâle et fatiguée mais qui l'avait rassurée sur son état de santé en promettant de revenir sur les remparts très vite.

Le cortège s'était maintenant remis en marche vers la partie la plus isolée des terres sacrées, dans la geôle de pierre qui contenait leur prisonnier, et qui, Emma en fit la réflexion, n'était étonnamment pas gardée de l'extérieur comme elle aurait dû l'être. Regina entra la première dans la pièce, suivie de près de son cortège, et en la voyant, Aglae et Lysandra en eurent presque un choc.

« Ma reine ! » l'accueillit Aglae

La jeune garde mit un genou à terre devant Regina, aussitôt imitée par Lysandra. Elles paraissaient toutes deux épuisées, de grandes cernes se dessinant sur leurs joues, et Regina s'en inquiéta tout de suite.

« Aglae, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Et toi Lysandra ? Relevez-vous voyons ! »

Aglae et Lysandra ne bougèrent pas cependant, tremblant presque de peur devant Regina comme si elle allait les faire emprisonner toutes les deux à leur tour.

« Pourquoi n'y a t'il personne dehors ? » demanda Emma

Lysandra allait répondre quand Alex, qui était passée devant sa mère, poussa un grand cri.

« Où est-il ! »

« Comment ça où est-il ? »

Il y eut un grand branle-bas dans la cellule, tout le monde se mettant soudain à courir dans tous les sens, et quand il fallut se rendre à l'évidence que du prisonnier il ne restait presque que les chaînes sur le mur, Megaloppe faillit perdre ses nerfs sur les deux jeunes gardes.

« Vous l'avez laissé partir ? Mais vous êtes folles ! »

« Il s'est évadé, ce n'est pas possible ! » enchaîna Orana

« Expliquez vous ! » demanda Regina

« Mais ma reine … » frémit Aglae « Nous l'avons libéré … selon tes ordres. »

« Mes ordres ? » s'étonna Regina « Je n'ai fait venir personne ! Qui donc a parlé à ma place ici ? »

« Personne, ma reine » reprit Aglae « C'était toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » commença Alex, mais sa mère leva la main pour tenter de ramener le calme

« J'ai passé le matin avec Abigail à voir l'état de nos blessées et la nuit au palais, ce n'était pas moi que vous avez vue. »

« Mais … c'était toi ma reine, dans ton armure, dans ta cape, dans ta couronne ! » reprit Aglae, alors que Lysandra hochait vigoureusement de la tête à côté

Il y eut aussitôt des bruits qui s'élevaient de toute part mais Regina réclama à nouveau le silence d'un simple geste. Il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dans ce que racontait Aglae, elle pouvait le voir clairement.

« Il y a une traitresse à Themyscira ! » reprit Catalina avec passion « Quelqu'un qui s'est déguisée en la reine en lui volant son armure ! »

« C'est impossible, c'était toi ma reine, c'était tes traits ! » lança Lysandra

A travers les cris et les protestations qui avait monté de nouveau, Regina comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, et tendit une main vers les jeunes gardes.

« Relève toi Aglae, et toi aussi Lysandra. »

« Je te demande pardon ma reine, en notre nom à toutes les deux ! » supplia humblement Aglae

« Vous n'y pouviez rien. C'était l'action d'un dieu. »

« Un dieu ? »

« Poséidon ! » comprit Megaloppe « Il a pris les formes de la reine pour libérer l'ennemi ! »

« Il n'a pas le droit ! » protesta Alex « Les dieux ne peuvent pas prendre part aux conflits des hommes ! »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois depuis que les Anatoliens sont arrivés sur nos plages » remarqua Emma « Si Poséidon décide qu'il a le droit d'intervenir, qui pourrait l'en empêcher ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu savoir ? » demanda Regina

« Elle … enfin, il, nous a demandé de faire sortir le prisonnier » dit Lysandra

« Par le portail dérobé. De la forêt. » souffla Aglae

« Ils peuvent passer par la forêt ? C'est là où nos protections sont les plus faibles ! » rugit Alex

« C'est impossible, la brume d'Arès est complètement opaque pour les humains ! » rétorqua Megaloppe « Ils n'y verront rien, même si le prisonnier sait maintenant où est l'entrée ! »

« A moins qu'ils ne soient guidés par un Dieu. » dit Emma

« Catalina ! » réagit tout de suite Regina « En l'absence de Maggie, tu es responsable de la garde royale de Themyscira. Va me poster une garnison devant l'entrée de la forêt, et préparez-vous à sonner l'alerte devant le moindre mouvement suspect dans la brume ! »

Catalina claqua des talons pour accepter l'ordre, puis partit en courant à travers la ville et Regina se tourna vers le reste de son conseil.

« Si les hommes sont malins, ils n'attaqueront pas en plein jour quand nous les attendons, mais attendront la nuit, où ils nous pensent plus faibles. »

« Ou au contraire, ils attaqueront de plein jour, portés par Poséidon » dit Emma « Poster des femmes devant l'entrée de la forêt ne suffira pas, ils pourront défoncer nos remparts plus facilement que la palissade en bois qui s'y trouve si il est avec eux ! »

« Si ils peuvent entrer partout, nous les bloquerons de toute part » rétorqua Regina.

« Ca ne suffira pas » objecta Emma « Il va falloir mettre toutes les gardes en permanence, assez pour couvrir tous nos remparts. Si nous voulons couvrir toute la superficie, elles ne pourront être que par tranche de vingt, voire trente pas, c'est largement insuffisant pour accomplir correctement la vigilance dont nous aurions besoin. »

« Que proposes-tu ? »

Emma, qui n'avait plus exercé son ancien métier de capitaine de la garde depuis son mariage avec la reine, se remit aussitôt en selle comme si des siècles n'avaient passés.

« Les associer à des soldates. Il faut combler les vides, sinon nous nous exposons à de graves dangers, y compris une invasion ! »

Regina acquiesça, et se tourna vers le reste de son conseil pour demander leur avis.

« C'est une solution » admit Cassiopée « Mais nos soldates ne sont pas formées au métier de garde »

« Elles improviseront, tant pis » souffla Emma « Il faut envoyer en priorité les archères sur les remparts, c'est elles qui seront le plus aptes à remplir le rôle de gardes. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Maggie serait folle de rage d'apprendre ça ! » remarqua Alex

Megaloppe ne rata pas le regard que la reine et la reine consort s'échangèrent à entendre leur fille, et s'autorisa presque à en sourire, avant de se rappeler que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, et d'annoncer d'une voix forte qu'elle allait réunir son groupe d'archères.

« Ma reine » demanda Orana, sans doute sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle interrompait « Ne faudrait-il pas consulter à nouveau l'oracle ? »

Regina poussa un soupir.

« Ce serait prudent en effet. Je doute cependant qu'elle puisse nous apporter une réponse concrète sur ce que prévoient les hommes. »

La reine baissa l'échine vers les deux jeunes gardes, toujours à genoux devant elle, et les encouragea une nouvelle fois à se relever.

« Vous avez fait votre devoir pour Themyscira. » leur rappela-elle avant se tourner vers ce qui restait de son conseil. « Implorons l'aide d'Ares mes sœurs, car une bataille se prépare, mais n'oublions jamais que si les dieux sont entrés en guerre, nous n'avons plus qu'à compter sur nous-mêmes ! »

* * *

Nikolae avait réussi à trouver des chevaux - un grand mâle nerveux dont le propriétaire semblait ravi de s'être débarrassé, une jument en fin de vie, et un espèce de canasson un peu cagneux qui ne marchait pas tout à fait droit. Il lui manquait un bracelet à son poignet droit, qui valait bien plus que la valeur des trois bourrins qu'elle avait âprement marchandés, mais elle supposait devoir s'estimer heureuse que le marchand ait accepté de vendre ses bêtes à une femme et non aux hommes dont il avait l'habitude.

Elle marchait maintenant dans les rues jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous avec ses trois montures, espérant que Waverly avait trouvé de quoi faire un sacrifie convenable et qu'elles pourraient se remettre en chemin le plus vite possible.

Son altercation avec le prêtre du temple d'Hera lui avait trotté en tête tout du long. Elle n'était plus aussi certaine que prendre la jeune esclave avec elle n'aurait pas de conséquences, mais elle avait donné sa parole, et une fille de reine se devait de tenir ses promesses.

Elle s'arrangerait avec Hera. Elle invoquerait la protection d'Hermes, qui l'avait toujours épaulée, ou de Zeus lui-même si il le fallait. Elle trouverait un moyen que son plan un peu décidé sur un coup de tête marche.

Elle confierait Levki à une bonne famille, et trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser de Waverly, ou en tout cas de gagner assez sa confiance pour lui avouer qui elle était vraiment avant d'arriver à Amphipolis. Toute ce qu'elle devait faire pouvait être repoussé à plus tard.

Son seul souci immédiat était de retrouver Waverly et Levki, le reste attendrait.

Quand elle arriva au lieu-dit cependant, elles n'étaient pas là. Nikolae n'eut pas besoin de chercher aux alentours pour savoir qu'elle ne les trouverait pas, et entraina à sa suite ses trois chevaux en direction du palais, marchant si vite qu'ils trottaient presque derrière elle sans bien comprendre quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer.

Elle se débrouilla comme elle put pour attacher les chevaux les uns aux autres dans un endroit qui lui semblait vacant, et courut dans le temple d'Hera, son épée en main.

« Levki ! Waverly ! »

Le temple semblait à nouveau vide, mais Nikolae courut à travers les statues et les colonnes de marbre vers le rideau où elle avait vu apparaitre le prêtre pour l'arracher à moitié dans sa hâte.

L'homme était là, juste devant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un grand couloir, en train de l'attendre si elle devait en croire ses bras croisés et son sourire arrogant.

« Mais qui voilà ? Il ne manquait plus que toi pour joindre cette petite fête »

« Où sont-elles ? » cracha Nikolae entre ses dents

Le prêtre s'écarta d'un pas, laissant apparaitre derrière lui une dizaine d'hommes armés dont deux d'entre eux avaient des dagues placées sur le cou de Waverly et de la jeune esclave.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle viendrait » ricana le grand prêtre à l'intention de Waverly, qui ne lui répondit rien. Elle avait un bleu sur la joue qui commençait déjà à prendre une teinture jaunâtre, et de sa place à l'autre bout du couloir, Nikolae pouvait voir que Levki avait l'air d'avoir reçu d'autres coups.

La rousse sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Une pulsion immédiate de sauter à la gorge de l'homme pour l'éviscérer sur place lui monta à la tête, qu'elle dut repousser immédiatement pour se laisser le temps d'adopter la meilleure stratégie.

La lieutenant en elle lui implorait de se calmer, et d'examiner ses adversaires pour mieux réussir à les neutraliser. Ils étaient plus de dix, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, et le vrai danger venait de ces lames contre le cou de ses compagnes.

Si elle agissait aveuglément, il leur suffirait d'un souple mouvement de poignet pour les tuer toutes les deux.

« Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais » lui ricana le prêtre au nez « Maintenant j'ai gagné une nouvelle esclave et toi … et bien je n'ai pas réellement besoin de toi. Débarrassez-moi d'elle ! »

Un simple claquement des doigts, et ses gardes fondèrent sur Nikolae, qui fut obligée de reculer rapidement dans le temple pour riposter correctement à l'embuscade.

« Nikolae ! »

Nikolae n'eut aucun mal à envoyer le premier soldat qui lui sauta dessus au sol du tranchant de son épée, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans un plus vaste espace, se retrouva rapidement encerclée de toute part. Elle ne trouva comme autre solution pour leur échapper que de reculer encore plus loin dans le temple, finissant par disparaitre complètement aux yeux de Waverly et des autres dans le couloir.

« Nikolae ! »

Il n'y avait plus que des bruits de fracas et des gémissements venant de l'enceinte du temple, et il était impossible de savoir de qui ils venaient.

Waverly se débattait comme une lionne contre le bras du soldat, qui par réflexe serrait de plus en plus contre son cou, sans se rendre compte que son otage devenait de plus en plus blanche. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement quand Levki, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, paralysée par la peur, mordit jusqu'au sang le soldat qui la retenait.

L'homme hurla et la relâcha immédiatement, créant une diversion assez forte pour que Waverly ne parvienne à donner un grand coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de son soldat pour se libérer elle aussi.

« Va te cacher Levki ! »

Le prêtre ne l'empêcha pas de courir jusqu'au bout du couloir, préférant se coller aux parois du mur comme un lâche alors que ses deux soldats se tordaient de douleur au sol.

Le spectacle devant elle lui coupa le souffle. Là où elle aurait du s'être fait transpercer de toute part ou au mois désarmé depuis longtemps, Nikolae tenait bon face à ses assaillants.

Cinq d'entre eux étaient déjà au sol – certains dans une mare de sang – et les quelques autres avaient toutes les peines du monde à l'atteindre. Le plus étonnant n'était pas la maitrise évidente de l'épée, qui plongeait dans des bras ou des ventres et atteignait sa cible à chaque fois, mais les coups que Nikolae recevait elle. Les hommes l'atteignaient assez violemment pour lui ouvrir des entailles assez profondes pour lui couper les bras ou la faire saigner à blanc, et elle ne le montrait pour le moins du monde.

N'importe qui serait mort depuis longtemps, mais Nikolae s'en sortait avec quelques égratignures très superficielles, et Waverly ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment.

Quand l'un des soldats, le plus grand d'entre eux, précipita sa lance dans le dos de Nikolae et lui transperça l'épaule de part en part, la rousse tomba sur des genoux dans un hurlement, et les hommes en profitèrent tous pour se jeter au sol et tenter de la maitriser.

« Non ! »

Waverly attrapa la première chose qui lui vint dans la main – un vase en terre cuite qui devait contenir des offrandes pour la déesse – et le jeta vers la mêlée sanglante, parvenant à atteindre le plus grand soldat en pleine tête.

Le géant s'écroula sans un bruit, et Waverly se mit aussitôt à chercher une autre arme. Derrière elle, l'homme que Levki avait mordu avait fini par se relever, après s'être fait copieusement hurlé dessus par le prête, et avant qu'elle ne put ramasser une lance délaissée par terre, l'avait encerclée de ses bras.

« Nikolae ! »

Nikolae venait de parvenir à se redresser sur un genou, toujours harassée de toute part par des piques et des épées, et eut le temps d'apercevoir des bras enlever la brune et l'arracher vers le couloir.

« Non, Waverly ! »

« Tais toi ! » grogna un des soldats penché au-dessus d'elle, celui-là même qui tentait depuis un bout de temps de lui faire lâcher son épée « Pourquoi elle ne veut pas crever celle-là ? »

Nikolae lui répondit d'un élégant coup de tête en plein front, et au lieu de se relever comme ils l'attendaient, resta au sol pour lancer sa jambe vers les pieds des hommes autour d'elle, les faisant chuter les uns après les autres.

Son épée fit rapidement le reste, et quand elle se releva enfin, le sol était jonché de corps inertes. Le dernier homme face à elle prit ses jambes à son cou quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, et Nikolae n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle était repartie vers l'endroit où l'appelait Waverly.

Le prêtre avait disparu du couloir, et Waverly avait réussi à neutraliser les deux soldats, qui gémissaient de douleur dans une drôle de position, et que Nikolae assomma du pommeau de son épée.

« Il faut partir tout de suite ! » appela Nikolae « Il est parti chercher de l'aide mais il va revenir ! »

Waverly était agenouillée dans le fond du couloir, dos à elle, et ne lui répondait pas.

« Waverly ! »

Nikolae ne comprit pourquoi que quand elle fut assez proche pour voir ce que tenait la brune dans ses bras. Levki avait la tête contre le ventre de Waverly qui la tenait contre elle en pleurant, et ses yeux grands ouverts étaient vidés de toute leur vie.

Une tâche brune salissait sa tenue d'esclave blanche au niveau du ventre, et elle ne respirait déjà plus quand Nikolae s'agenouilla à leurs côtés pour tenter de la ranimer dans des gestes désespérés.

« C'était le prêtre » pleurait Waverly « Elle voulait m'aider et … oh Nikolae, il faut l'aider ! »

« C'est trop tard » finit par soupirer Nikolae, ses propres larmes se mêlant au sang qui séchait déjà sur ses joues « C'est trop tard. »

« Non ! » Waverly ne voulait pas lâcher la jeune esclave, et Nikolae dut la secouer par les épaules pour qu'elle lève la tête vers elle. « Waverly écoute moi ! Si nous restons ici, nous allons mourir tu entends ? Ils vont revenir plus nombreux, et ils nous tueront toutes les deux ! »

« Non … » répéta faiblement Waverly

Nikolae se tourna vers l'enfant dans ses bras qui ne respirait plus et doucement, avec plus de délicatesse que ne l'aurait cru capable quiconque venait de la voir étendre morts la dizaine de gardes du temple, la transféra dans ses propres bras. Elle avait vu des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines d'enfants mourir dans sa vie – de nouveau-nés qui n'avaient jamais pris de respiration aux fillettes de dix ans emportées par un accident de chasse – mais jamais il ne lui avait semblé avoir été la cause principale de la fin d'une si jeune fille. Elle ne connaissait pas de pire douleur.

« Je suis désolée, Levki » soupira-elle « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Qu'Hades t'accueille dans ta demeure éternelle comme l'un de ses enfants »

Elle lui ferma les yeux d'une main tremblante, et enleva le bracelet en or qui lui restait au poignet gauche pour le lui placer dans ses mains blanches.

Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on offre une réelle cérémonie funèbre à l'enfant, mais Nikolae avait bon espoir qu'elle joigne les enfers avant qu'on ne la trouve et son bracelet lui paierait alors le voyage vers les terres éternelles.

« Adieu Levki »

Elle laissa Waverly se pencher vers elle pour lui embrasser le front, et du à contre-cœur la forcer à se relever pour partir, sourde aux protestations de la brune. Si elle n'avait écouté que son cœur, Nikolae enterrait l'enfant de ses propres mains.

La main de Waverly bien sécurisée dans la sienne et son épée dans l'autre, Nikolae traversa en courant le temple ravagé, et disparut loin des cadavres qu'elle avait laissés sur son chemin.


	13. Au détour du chemin

Neapolis était dans leur dos, les ombres et les formes de la ville encore visibles clairement, et les chevaux n'avançaient pas assez vite. Nikolae avait hissé Waverly sur la vieille jument et enfourné tout de suite le cheval nerveux, laissant le canasson derrière là où elle l'avait accroché dans leur hâte de s'enfuir. Son épaule la lançait atrocement mais avait fini par cesser de saigner. Elle avait pris soin de ne plus placer de poids dessus, et reposait sur son autre bras, son épée accrochée à la va vite aux semblants de rênes de sa monture.

Waverly ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'elles étaient partie du temple, pleurant encore silencieusement. Nikolae n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire.

Elle aurait du penser à la route qu'elle avait choisi de prendre et qui n'était peut-être pas celle qui menait à Amphipolis et au temple d'Hera où elle avait commis les crimes les plus atroces, mais sitôt qu'elle laissait son esprit dériver un instant, elle voyait la tache brune sur le ventre de Levki et ses yeux sans vie.

Quand la vision lui devint trop insupportable et qu'il lui apparut clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer la route dans cet état d'esprit un instant de plus, elle tira violement sur les rênes et cessa net le galop de son cheval.

« Il suffit ! »

Ignorant les protestations de son cheval et le regard étonné de Waverly sur elle, Nikolae sauta à terre, et s'éloigna un instant du bord de la route pour respirer l'air frais du soir à pleins poumons. Ce n'est que quand elle voulut effacer les traces de pleurs qui teintaient ses joues qu'elle remarqua que ses mains étaient encore couvertes de sang – le sien, ou celui d'autres, elle l'ignorait – et elle se mit à les frotter frénétiquement contre ses habits pour le faire disparaître.

« Nikolae ? »

La voix de la brune était encore empreinte de larmes mais assez calme pour adoucir quelque peu la frénésie qui s'était emparée de Nikolae, et la rousse souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner.

« Nous devons faire un sacrifice à Hera ! » énonça-elle de la voix la plus claire qu'elle le pouvait

« Maintenant ? Mais nous sommes poursuivies ! Et tu es blessée, il y a plus urgent que des sacrifices ! »

« J'ai tué dans son temple, ce qui est peut-être la plus grande des offenses » soupira Nikolae « Nous devrons accomplir tous les rites pour épargner sa colère, tous ! Elle n'est pas connue pour pardonner facilement, nous pourrions mourir ce soir si elle le voulait »

Sa voix se mit à trembler malgré elle, et elle tourna la tête pour que Waverly ne puisse voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Nikolae … »

« Un lapin, ou une biche … Il faudra que j'aille chasser »

« Nikolae. »

Waverly était descendue de cheval elle aussi, et s'était rapprochée doucement de la rousse, qui continuait à parler comme si elle était seule.

« Et la route je ne sais si c'est la bonne, et … et … »

La voix fatiguée de Nikolae se cassa en deux sur sa fin de phrase, et Waverly alla poser une main sur l'épaule qui n'était pas blessée dans l'espoir de la faire se retourner vers elle.

« Nikolae, ton épaule … »

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, et se retournèrent précipitamment vers l'étranger qui venait de parler. Waverly ne rata pas le regard paniqué que Nikolae jeta à l'épée accrochée aux rênes de son cheval, trop loin pour être à portée directe de main, et ses bras tachés de sang qu'elle cacha tout de suite dans son dos.

L'étranger qui avait parlé s'avérait être un jeune homme aux boucles cuivrées de la même teinte que la Lieutenant, pas plus jeune que Waverly et au sourire espiègle qui lui donnait un air étranger familier. Il n'avait pas de cheval, et avait du parcourir la route à pied, ce qui étonna quelque peu Nikolae qui se demandait bien comment elles n'avaient pas pu le voir avant.

« Excusez ma rudesse » sourit l'homme « Je ne suis qu'un humble voyageur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez alors ? » demanda Waverly, plus insolemment que ne l'aurait souhaité Nikolae

« Vous proposer mes services bien sûr. Il me semble que vous vous soyez égarées, laissez-moi vous remettre sur le bon chemin »

« Nous sommes pressées voyez-vous » reprit Waverly, qui apparemment ne désirait rien de plus que l'étranger s'en aille « Votre aide est grandement appréciée, mais elle sera peut-être plus souhaitée ailleurs. »

« J'en doute fort » sourit l'étranger

Waverly poussa un soupir et laissa tomber tout prétexte de sourire poli pour avancer d'un pas vers l'individu.

« Bon écoutez … »

« Waverly. » Nikolae avait posé la main sur son plexus solaire et l'empêchait maintenant de bouger, malgré la formidable douleur que devait lui imposer son épaule blessée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Nikolae ne répondit que d'un coup de menton, qui indiqua à la brune ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Le soleil envoyait encore quelque rayons assez puissants pour les aveugler si on le regardait de face, et pourtant, contrairement à elles, le jeune homme n'envoyait aucune ombre sur le seul.

Waverly comprit immédiatement. L'homme n'était pas humain.

Avant que la brune n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Nikolae s'était mise à genoux, inclinée presque la face contre terre, et quand elle redressa la tête pour voir que Waverly était encore debout, lui donna un coup de poing dans les mollets pour lui ordonner de faire de même.

« Aie ! »

Waverly allait protester contre un tel traitement quand elle croisa le regard noir de la rousse, et ploya le genou à son tour sans trop maugréer.

Tout ce cirque avait l'air d'amuser grandement le voyageur, qui les regardait en souriant toutes les deux, et finit par jeter son dévolu sur Nikolae.

« Mon seigneur et mon dieu … » implora aussitôt celle-ci

« Relève toi, fille de Regina » dit le voyageur « La place d'une princesse n'est pas au sol »

Il y eut comme un bruit étouffé du côté de Waverly que Nikolae préféra ignorer, se relevant difficilement sur ses membres endoloris.

« Tu ne doutes pas de mon identité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es Hermès, messager des dieux » annonça Nikolae d'une voix forte « Et une fois de plus tu me viens en aide quand j'en ai le plus besoin ! »

« Il faut croire que j'ai une certain affection pour toi, fille de Regina » lui sourit le dieu « Et que les situations toujours plus complexes dans lesquelles tu te trouves m'amusent grandement »

Ce fut au tour de Nikolae de sourire tant bien que mal.

« C'est un don familial, il me semble. »

Le dieu éclata du même rire que si elle venait de lui raconter la meilleure des plaisanteries. Derrière elle et toujours à genoux sur le sol, Waverly regardait cette scène surréaliste en se demandant bien si elle était réelle.

« Ô Dieu, je … »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Hera. » l'interrompit Hermès « Je suis envoyé par la reine des déesses elle-même pour t'annoncer qu'elle te pardonne son affront »

« Vraiment ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Waverly depuis le sol

Hermès leva un sourcil amusé vers elle, alors que Nikolae fermait les yeux d'irritation.

« Elle a d'autres soucis en ce moment que ce simple incident. Penser à elle lors de vos prochaines offrandes ne fera pas de mal, mais en effet, il s'avère que Deophobius, l'homme dont tu as décimé la garde aujourd'hui, n'était pas du plus bienveillant quant à ses esclaves. Porter atteinte à la physionomie ou à l'intégrité d'une servante d'Hera est un crime dont il ne pensait sans doute jamais se voir puni, et tu as accompli cette délicatesse pour elle. » Hermès se pencha à l'oreille de Nikolae pour lui murmurer d'un air confidentiel la suite. « De plus, il semble qu'elle apprécie ton choix de partenaire … moins de concurrence surement »

Nikolae ne répondit que d'un bruit étranglé, le rouge cramoisi lui montant tout de suite aux joues, et Hermès se détourna d'elle pour lui pointer le chemin vers lequel elles se dirigeaient.

« Tu es sur la bonne direction, n'en doutes pas. En de haut de cette colline, tu devras suivre le chemin qui s'enfonce dans la forêt, et tu retomberas sur tes pas. Amphipolis n'est pas loin, et ils cesseront bien vite de vous poursuivre. Ne crains pas, et poursuis ta route. »

Quand Nikolae voulut lui poser une autre question sur le chemin à suivre, le voyageur avait disparu.

« Tu as vu ça ? »

L'enthousiasme de Nikolae n'était pas du tout partagé. Quand elle se retourna vers Waverly, Nikolae fut surprise de la voir encore au sol, les yeux résolument fixés sur elle.

« _Princesse_ ? »

La voix de Waverly avait légèrement craqué, ne masquant ni sa surprise, ni sa déception. Nikolae voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais se rétracta aussitôt.

Rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait dire n'excuserait d'avoir caché à Waverly qui elle était réellement, et expliquer pourquoi elle avait menti. Dans un espoir désespéré de la distraire, elle se remit à retourna vers les chevaux pour les ramener sur la route.

« Waverly, il faut qu'on continue à marcher, ils sont après nous … »

« Princesse. » répéta Waverly

La brune n'avait pas avancé d'un pas, et Nikolae fut bien obligée de retourner sur ses pas d'un air penaud.

« Waverly, je peux expliquer … »

« Pourquoi il t'a appelé comme ça ? Pourquoi Princesse ? » Nikolae voulut faire un pas vers elle, lui attraper le bras ou le poignet, mais la petite brune recula d'un pas. « C'est ce que tu es, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça, les bijoux en or, ta manière de parler, ta vision du monde ? »

Nikolae hocha honteusement de la tête, sans oser s'approcher plus. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie, et devait se forcer à maintenir son regard dans celui de la petite brune au lieu de baisser les yeux vers le sol dans une solution de facilité.

« Tu es de sang royal. »

Ce n'était plus une question mais une affirmation. Waverly avait compris.

Les yeux de la brune envoyaient des éclairs à travers la couche de larmes qu'elle retenait avec peine, et Nikolae sentit un drôle de frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Tu m'as menti ? » « Non ! Non … pas vraiment »

« Pas vraiment ? Mentir par omission est quand même mentir ! » hurla Waverly

Nikolae ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser sa compagne de voyage en lui cachant la vérité sur son identité, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rester avec elle si longtemps. Elle aurait du lui faucher compagnie depuis longtemps pour accomplir sa mission seule, comme elle l'avait prévu depuis le début, mais voilà Waverly avait réussi à s'enraciner si bien dans sa mission qu'elle n'imaginait plus aller à Amphipolis sans elle.

Nikolae était lieutenant certes, mais avant tout était une princesse, la deuxième prétendante directe au trône de son pays. Elle n'avait jamais eu à justifier ses actes. Et maintenant qu'elle expérimentait la situation, elle ne l'appréciait guère.

« Waverly … » Waverly détourna la tête, et retira son bras quand elle essaya de le lui prendre « C'était pour te protéger ! »

« Pour me protéger ou pour te protéger toi ? » cracha la brune « Depuis le début, tu as eu cent, tu as eu mille occasions de me le dire ! Et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Mais je … »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille, ce qu'ils font à tous les gens pauvres et sans défense, et toi tu es une princesse ! »

« Pour ma défense, je suis ne suis pas l'héritière directe du trône, c'est ma grande sœur qui l'est » bredouilla Nikolae

« Oh c'est beaucoup mieux ! » répondit Waverly d'un ton plein de cynisme qu'elle n'avait jamais employé avant pour lui parler

Nikolae ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle décida d'approcher des chevaux, dont son cheval nerveux qui hennit aussitôt comme pour approuver Waverly, et les attrapa tous les deux par la bride.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Rester ici c'est mourir tu comprends ? » Waverly resta muette, et Nikolae ne retenta pas d'approcher d'elle. « Je vais aller à Amphipolis quoi qu'il se passe. Si tu décides de m'accompagner quand même … je te dirai tout, je répondrai à toutes tes questions, tout ce que tu voudras savoir. »

« Tout ? »

« Tout. »

Waverly sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je t'ai promis qu'on irait à Amphipolis, je tiendrai ma promesse. » Nikolae ne cacha pas son sourire ravi et fut vite rappelée sévèrement à l'ordre. « Mais rien ne me force à te parler ! »

« D'accord … » soupira Nikolae « Allons-y alors »

Elle se dirigea vers son cheval pour le monter, puis interrompit son geste quand elle remarqua que Waverly ne l'imitait pas.

« Waverly, il faut vraiment partir maintenant »

« Je sais ! » rouspéta Waverly, l'air encore plus furieux si c'était possible « Je … n'arrive pas à monter toute seule » reconnut-elle entre ses dents

Nikolae cacha un sourire moqueur. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de rire, mais le fait qu'elle soit trop petite pour monter sur le dos de sa jument toute seule ne faisait rien pour laisser croire à Nikolae qu'elle était réellement fâchée.

La rousse croisa ses doigts pour faire la courte échelle à Waverly, qui une fois sur son cheval ne l'attendit pas pour aussitôt se remettre en route, laissant Nikolae au bord du chemin la regarder s'éloigner à vive allure.

« Par Zeus, que ça va être dur … » grommela Nikolae

Une fois remontée sur son propre cheval, elle n'eut aucun mal à rattraper la vieille jument de Waverly, qui refusait toujours de croiser son regard et gardait un visage résolument fermé.

« Tu ne vas rien me dire jusqu'à Amphipolis ? »

Waverly détourna la tête pour l'ignorer, et Nikolae soupira fortement.

« D'accord. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix »

« Il fallait y penser avant, princesse ! » pesta Waverly

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça … » soupira Nikolae

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ton titre, non ? »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus à tirer de la brune, Nikolae se raisonna elle aussi au silence. Les deux cavalières s'enfoncèrent dans la lueur tombante du soir et quittèrent la route qui menait à Neapolis sans échanger le moindre mot.

* * *

Les hommes n'avaient pas bougé de la journée entière. Toutes les amazones sur les remparts étaient au garde-à-vous, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect sur la plage ou dans la brume de la forêt, mais rien n'était venu troubler la paisibilité apparente des lieux. La reine avait alors ordonné une vigilance redoublée à la tombée de la nuit, craignant qu'ils ne profitent de l'obscurité pour planifier l'invasion de la ville, et elle avait vu juste.

A peine l'obscurité retombée sur la plaine, des formes silencieuses étaient apparues, à peine distinguables dans le brouillard, et aussitôt les trompettes s'étaient mise à sonner pour appeler l'armée à venir défendre l'entrée de la forêt.

En attendant que la nouvelle circule et que n'arrive la cavalerie pour tenir le siège, les amazones en place avaient décoché des pluies de flèches depuis les remparts sur les assaillants, dont aucun des hommes de l'autre côté du rempart semblait n'avoir souffert ; ce qui avait confirmé une chose - ce n'était pas des hommes.

A la lueur des torches et malgré le voile noir qui dominait la pénombre étaient apparus une dizaine de créatures difformes gigantesques, avançant à pas lourds vers la mince porte qui gardait l'entrée de la ville. Ils avaient une apparence humaine en sorte, si ce n'était leur taille supérieure à deux hommes l'un sur les épaules de l'autre, et leur indifférence manifeste aux lances et flèches qu'ils recevaient certifiaient leur peau aussi impénétrable que du fer.

Poséidon avait envoyé ses fils, des monstres conçus avec des quelconques créatures maritimes des alentours, qui contrairement aux hommes n'avaient aucun mal à avancer à travers la brume protectrice d'Ares et se dirigeaient maintenant vers le passage dans les remparts connus des amazones seules, et du garde Anatolien qui avait du le leur renseigner.

Si ils réussissaient à creuser une brèche par laquelle s'engouffrer, ils pourraient envahir Themyscira et laisser la voie libre à l'armée du roi Cyrus de faire de même.

Les Amazones n'étaient pas assez nombreuses pour repousser une invasion. Ce serait la fin de Themyscira.

* * *

Dès qu'elle avait entendu sonner les trompettes et les cors d'alerte, Emma était sortie en courant des jardins royaux où elle était venue aux nouvelles des récoltes pour se précipiter dans le palais. En chemin, elle avait été ralentie par Chrysí, qui l'avait appelé pour lui donner des nouvelles du rempart donnant vue sur la mer, et après avoir entendu ce que la jeune garde avait à dire, Emma était repartie de plus belle vers le palais.

Il était difficile de se frayer un chemin à travers les troupes d'Amazones qui courraient vers leurs régiments respectifs à l'extrême opposé de sa destination et les plus âgées ou les mères qui entrainaient leurs enfants à l'abris, mais toutes s'écartaient en la reconnaissant, et elle parvint enfin à entrer dans le palais vidé de ses gardes.

« Altesse ! Tu n'es pas dehors ? » s'étonna une vieille servante du palais, bien incapable de se battre avec les autres guerrières depuis longtemps

« Où est la reine ? » lui demanda Emma

« Elle était en conseil avec les Générales quand le cor a sonné, Altesse. Elles doivent y être toutes encore »

Emma la remercia, et repartit en courant. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps, et il était déjà miraculeux que Regina ne soit pas déjà au front.

La salle de conseil était dans la même aile du palais que la salle du trône, et quand Emma y entra, toute essoufflée et suante dans son armure, tous les regards des plus hautes générales de Themyscira y compris sa fille aînée se posèrent sur elle avec étonnement.

« Emma ? »

Regina, la seule tête nue, venait juste de se faire accrocher sa grande cape blanche dans le dos, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire elle-même, et avec l'aide de Megaloppe et de Danae finissait d'enfiler les manchettes dorées qui couvraient ses poignets. Elle était la reine et la meneuse de la grande armée – on devait la voir de loin, ce qui signifiait que son armure entière brillait comme un soleil doré, éblouissant même dans la pièce sans lumière naturelle.

Emma et elle étaient les seules à porter une cape blanche, signe pur de la royauté à Themyscira, et si Regina brillait d'or, les plumes du casque et les habits de la blonde l'entouraient d'un halo blanc, renforçant le surnom de Cavalière Blanche que lui avait donné son armée.

« Regina ! »

Emma franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa femme, et s'arrêta tout proche d'elle sans pour autant la toucher. Elles avaient beau être mariées plusieurs centaines d'années, Regina restait la reine, et devait toujours montrer un visage strict en public. Pas d'effusion public, pas d'embrassade, pas de familiarité. La reine restait digne en toute occasion, même avant une bataille qui pourrait bien l'arracher à tout jamais à sa famille.

« Les hommes trafiquent quelque chose sur le plage ! » lança Emma entre deux respirations sifflantes « Ils n'attaquent pas, mais ils sont là, en masse, et ils semblent en train de monter quelque chose »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Orana

« Je ne sais pas » souffla Emma « Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi … mais surtout une diversion. Pour entrer par la porte principale alors que nous tentons de protéger l'accès caché »

« Je viens d'envoyer Catalina et Cassiopée vers la forêt ! » rugit Regina « Toute notre armée s'y est précipitée, il n'y a personne vers les rivages ! »

« J'irai, ma reine ! » s'avança Orana « Je ferai parvenir le mot à Cassiopée qu'elle emmène l'infanterie à moi si les hommes se montrent menaçants, et j'amènerai les recrues. Les autres resteront à l'entrée de la forêt »

« Je sais comment nous débarrasser des hommes, mais je devrai être discrète, il faudra que tu t'occupes de mes troupes aussi. Megaloppe, tu seras avec moi. » dit Alex

Orana et Megaloppe confirmèrent, et Regina mit une main sur l'épaule de sa Générale.

« Il faut éviter à tout prix qu'ils rentrent dans l'enceinte des terres sacrées, Orana. A tout prix »

« Je donnerai ma vie si il le faut pour l'en empêcher, ma reine ! »

Regina hocha de la tête, et la relâcha. « Retrouvez vos bataillons et assemblez devant les remparts ! Je vous y retrouverai. Que les Dieux nous soient cléments ! »

« Que les dieux nous soient cléments ! » répétèrent le groupe, avant de saluer leur reine et sa femme, et sortirent toutes de la pièce, Alex en dernier.

Au moment de saluer sa mère, Alex lui tint le regard plus longtemps que nécessaire et Regina s'autorisa à craquer un sourire.

« Sois prudente, ma fille »

« Toi aussi, Mère » lui répondit Alex dans le même sourire

Elle voulut saluer Emma, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et laissa tomber toute forme de protocole pour serrer sa fille contre elle.

« Ma … » protesta Alex « Je te verrai tout à l'heure »

Emma relâcha sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de rajuster son grand casque à longs crins noirs, ce qui tira tout de suite un grognement à Alex.

« Allez, va » l'envoya Emma en soupirant « Et tu as intérêt à rester en vie ! »

« Sinon tu iras me tirer des Champs-Elysées toi-même pour m'y réexpédier tout de suite, je sais » rit Alex

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Emma sur la joue, fit un dernier salut et disparut vite, laissant le couple royal seul.

Emma fondit aussitôt dans les bras de la brune, et Regina la serra contre elle avec ferveur. Ce n'était pas le premier au revoir de ce genre qu'elles avaient vécu, loin de là, mais ce combat-ci lui faisait peur. Certaines de ses Amazones n'en reviendraient pas en vie, elle le savait, et Regina redoutait qu'elle-même fasse partie des guerrières qui tomberaient.

« Emma … »

« Je vais chercher Kyknos aux écuries et je te rejoindrai tout de suite » dit Emma avant que sa femme ne puisse dire quoique ce soit qu'elle risquerait de regretter

« Tu me verras de loin » sourit Regina

Son armure dorée servait à guider ses guerrières et montrer sa participation active au combat pour leur redonner du courage mais en faisait une cible de choix pour ses ennemis, elles en étaient toutes les deux conscientes.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours mon regard sur toi de toute façon » rétorqua Emma

Le grand casque de la reine était au sol, et Emma le ramassa pour en brosser les plumes blanches. Elle aida ensuite la brune à l'enfiler, et en resserra avec soin la lanière, laissant courir ses doigts le long du menton de la brune plus longtemps que nécessaire. Regina était prête à partir, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, prolongeant un instant qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas le droit de prendre.

« Quand je mourrais, ne tarde pas trop à venir me retrouver » dit doucement Emma « Que je n'ai pas à rester loin de toi trop longtemps »

« Tu ne mourras pas ! » protesta la reine « Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit ! »

Emma sourit malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa femme pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Adieu mon amour »

Regina embrassa sa femme en retour, la serra contre elle une dernière fois, et comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé, refusa de lui dire l'adieu qu'Emma attendait.

« A tout à l'heure, mon Emma. »

Puis sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce son épée à la main pour mener ses troupes au combat.

* * *

Alex avait réuni un groupe de ses meilleures amazones autour d'elles, celles en qui elle avait le plus confiance et avec qui elle avait combattu bien souvent, et se tenait au centre du cercle.

Les cris rageux de la bataille à quelques pas seulement ne semblaient pas la perturber, et elle brandissait à la main tout en parlant une longue lance de bois, qui dans quelques instants serait planté dans le ventre d'un Anatolien. Elle n'avait pas enlevé son casque à plumes, et sa longue cape noire soulevait des nuages de poussière à chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger.

« Nous ne serons pas en tête de l'armée aujourd'hui car notre but n'est pas de tuer le plus de soldats Anatoliens. Notre but est de les affaiblir, et de mettre fin à ce qu'ils préparent » leur dit-elle « Et pour ça deux solutions – tuer le prince et les généraux, ou les piéger. Tuer le prince, nous savons que ce sera impossible avant le retour de mes sœurs, donc il faut les surprendre. »

« Par derrière ? » devina Megaloppe

« Tout à fait. Nous allons sortir dehors par la muraille du temple d'Aphrodite et les encercler par l'arrière.»

« Et descendre avec une corde le long du rempart ? »

« Exactement. Ils s'attendent à ce que nous passions par un passage secret ou la porte principale, certainement pas en escaladant nos propres remparts. On ne voit pas le temple d'Aphrodite depuis la plage, si ils ont envoyé des éclaireurs, nous nous débarrasserons d'eux par là. Objections ? »

Il n'y en avait aucune, et Alex hocha de la tête.

« Allons y alors. Qu'Athena veille sur nous et nous protège. Pour Themyscira ! »

« Pour Themyscira ! » reprirent ses soldates

Megaloppe ouvrit la marche du petit groupe vers le temple d'Aphrodite, un des rares groupe de guerrières à ne pas se précipiter vers la forêt et sa porte, et Alex en fermait la marche. Elles étaient presque arrivées au temple d'Aphrodite quand à travers les rues vides, une ombre apparut au coin d'un croisement et les interpella.

« Générale ! »

Alex reconnut tout de suite Maggie, et fit signe à Megaloppe de continuer son chemin pour aller rejoindre la petite brune. La capitaine de la garde lui parut un peu pale et dans un effet d'optique certain, un peu plus petite que d'habitude, mais en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Alex eut honte un court instant de penser qu'elle n'était pas revenue à l'infirmerie depuis la nuit où elle l'y avait déposée. Un souvenir fugace d'avoir supplié une Maggie sanglante et inanimée d'ouvrir les yeux lui vint en mémoire, et elle le chassa immédiatement de son esprit.

Maggie était vêtue de sa tunique bleue de garde, sans casque ni de genouillères ou protection autre que son simple plastron, mais elle portait son épée à la main et la soif de guerre dans les yeux.

« Laisse-moi venir avec vous ! »

Les yeux d'Alex tombèrent sur le cou qui avait porté les traces d'étranglement, et qu'elle voyait encore distinctement malgré leur disparition sur la peau.

« Je ne sais pas … »

Maggie tapa son plastron du poing.

« Tout va bien regarde, je suis debout, je suis prête ! Je peux me battre, je te le jure ! Laisse moi te joindre, laisse moi la chance de défendre mon pays ! »

Alex hésita une seconde puis hocha de la tête.

« Nous allons passer par le temple d'Aphrodite pour cerner les hommes par l'arrière » expliqua-elle vite alors qu'elle se précipitait à la suite de son groupe, Maggie sur les talons.

Elles les retrouvèrent dans le temple, déjà en haut de l'échelle posée sur l'étage supérieur, en train de dérouler la longue corde qui s'y trouvait toujours à ce but précis et qui n'avait pas servi depuis si longtemps qu'un nuage de poussière s'en dégagea quand elles tirèrent dessus.

« La dernière fois qu'elle a servi, c'était avant nos naissances » commenta Megaloppe en toussant à travers la poussière « Tu es sûre qu'elle pourra supporter notre poids, Alexandra ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. »

Alex passa la corde dans le crochet fixé au pilier le plus proche, l'encercla de quelques tours de corde et tira dessus de toute ses forces pour en vérifier la solidité. Une fois satisfaite, elle la passa par l'ouverture rectangulaire du temple qui faisait guise de fenêtre, et aidée de Megaloppe, la fit dérouler le long du pan du rempart.

Le temple d'Aphrodite avait été construit avec les remparts, encastré dans la fortification, et permettant ainsi aux amazones les plus aguerries de descendre de l'autre côté de la paroi par une gymnastique tout aussi aérienne que dangereuse.

Grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre du temple à mains nues ou à l'aide d'une corde relevait par contre de l'impossible, ce qui faisait du temple une nouvelle sortie vers l'extérieur que les hommes ne pourraient exploiter.

« Je passerai en premier » dit Alex

Avant que Megaloppe ou Maggie n'aient pu protester que leurs vies étaient bien moins précieuses à risquer que la sienne, elle avait déjà glissé une jambe à travers la petite ouverture, et avait contorsionné la moitié de son corps à l'extérieur.

« Philana, tu nous assures la descente, et tu nous rejoins en dernier. Prévoyez de la distance entre vous, pas plus que trois en même temps sur la corde. »

Elle croisa le regard de sa troupe, leur sourit, et dans un geste inhabituel pour une générale leur rajouta un clin d'œil.

« On se retrouve en bas. »

Ses deux jambes basculèrent dans le vide, et ses cuisses allèrent s'entourer à la corde, lui assurant une stabilité assez relative pour ne pas se balancer dans tous les sens. Après un hochement de tête vers les autres amazones, Alex entama sa descente vers le sol.

* * *

« Ca fait beaucoup trop de temps qu'on s'enfonce dans cette forêt sauvage » grogna Clarke « On arrive bientôt ? »

« Pourquoi, tu ne peux plus marcher ? » se moqua Lexa

Clarke roula des yeux, ignorant le clin d'œil que Lexa à son cheval, comme si il pouvait le comprendre.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! »

« Oui, on arrive bientôt. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. »

Clarke poussa un grognement, et alors que Lexa riait, tira sur les rênes pour couper le petit trot de son cheval.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je bouge plus Lex ! »

Lexa mit quelques foulées à se rendre compte que la blonde ne suivait plus, et retourna sa jument sur ses pas pour aller se camper devant elle, tout sourire.

« Je t'avais prévenu que c'était un long voyage »

« Mais on est même plus sur la route ! Comment tu sais qu'on est sur la bonne voie ? »

Lexa inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Je t'ai montré les signes sur les troncs ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais tu m'as pas dit que leur territoire était grand ? On pourrait être encore à plusieurs jours de route ! »

« Je le sais, je te dis, je connais ces bois comme le fond de mon casque »

« Ah bon ? » Clarke paraissait soudainement intriguée « Comme le fond de ton casque ? »

« J'ai habité ici, je te le rappelle » répondit Lexa « Allez viens, je te promets qu'on arrive bientôt, et que tu vas adorer là où on va »

Lexa se remit en route au petit trot, laissant un peu d'écart avec Clarke, qui ronchonnait toujours derrière et mettait un peu plus de temps à se relancer.

« Lexa ! »

« Non, je suis partie ! » l'ignora Lexa

« Lexa, il y a quelque chose ! »

« Si tu veux me parler, il va falloir me rattraper »

« Mais non, c'est pas ça … Attends ! »

Lexa était loin, trop pour entendre le drôle de bruit qui avait interpellé Clarke, mais assez pour l'entendre hurler à la mort comme si on l'étranglait.

« Clarke ? »

Lexa se retourna vite, mais Clarke n'était plus là. Son cheval était seul sur la route, sans cavalière et à se demander ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et Lexa sentit son sang de glacer dans ses veines.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa sauta vite à terre, abandonnant les chevaux au passage et ayant attrapé, en désespoir de cause, sa dague qu'elle avait toujours à la taille, la brandit pour se jeter dans les fourrés.

« Lâche moi ! Lexa ! » lui parvint la voix de Clarke

« Clarke ! »

L'agresseur de Clarke qui l'avait arraché à son cheval n'avait pas eu le temps de partir bien loin, et Lexa n'eut quelque pas à faire pour retrouver un mélange des deux, une Clarke hurlante à la mort se débattant tellement qu'il était presque impossible de voir autre chose de son ravisseur qu'une paire de bras autour de sa taille.

Lexa allait sauter dans la mêlée pour défendre la blonde quand le duo roula sur le côté dans une tentative de la blonde d'attraper une liane pendante, et qu'elle aperçut le visage de son agresseur.

Tout mouvement cessa soudain d'un côté comme de l'autre, et alors que Clarke se trémoussait inutilement dans l'étreinte en étau des bras puissants autour d'elle, Lexa sourit étrangement et baissa son poignard.

« Toujours pas capable de m'affronter en face hein ? Une attaque dans le dos, ce n'est pas vraiment digne de toi. »

Clarke fronça des sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi Lexa s'exprimait dans le dialecte de Themyscira et non le grec qu'elle maitrisait pourtant à la perfection, et sentit son agresseur relâcher la pression de son avant-bras sur son cou.

« Et toi toujours sur le point de te battre avec tout le monde ? Tu vas finir par te faire mal un de ces jours » lança la voix sans la moindre trace d'accent étranger

Avant que Clarke n'ait pu demander ce qu'il se passait au juste, la main l'avait libéré, et Lexa avait fait un pas en avant pour tomber dans les bras de son agresseur en riant.

« Sacrée Lexa » entendit-elle

Clarke regardait la scène, complètement éberluée.

Quand Lexa se sépara enfin du bandit, il s'avéra que l'assaillant était une assaillante, une femme brune aux cheveux noirs coiffés en des tresses compliquées, pas plus grande qu'elle et dont le visage peinturluré de noir lui était étrangement familier.

« Clarke je te présente Octavia » sourit Lexa

« Octavia ? » répéta Clarke « Ton ancienne aide de camp ? »

« Celle-là même » sourit l'autre, qui avança un bras pour aller agripper celui de Clarke et la saluer à la manière des Amazones « Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, Clarke »

« Mais … ça doit faire … »

« Dix ans » complétèrent Lexa et Octavia au même moment

Les deux brunes s'échangèrent un regard, et repartirent à nouveau dans ce rire qu'ont les gens qui partagent une histoire commune. C'est là que Clarke remarqua sur le visage d'Octavia et sous la peinture les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, le front creusé et les traits tirés. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite car si son visage à elle était resté le même, celui d'Octavia avait pris dix ans.

« Tu … »

« J'ai vieilli, oui. C'est le contrepoids de perdre son immortalité »

Clarke jeta un regard à Lexa dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication. La princesse avait un bras autour des épaules d'Octavia, et ne cachait pas son amusement. Elle avait l'air singulièrement à l'aise avec son ancienne aide de camp, et la proximité évidente n'était pas sans déranger quelque peu Clarke, sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

Clarke ne connaissait pas spécialement bien Octavia. Les deux femmes ne fréquentaient pas vraiment les mêmes endroits de Themyscira, même si Octavia s'était retrouvée plus d'une fois à l'infirmerie dans sa vie, et elles n'étaient jamais parties en campagne ensemble. Elle ne l'avait connu qu'à travers Lexa. Clarke s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle cependant, et avait réellement été affectée à l'annonce de sa disparition.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit-elle « Je croyais … »

« Que j'étais morte ? C'est ce que Alexandria a dit ? » ricana Octavia « Je suis bien en chair et en os, et non une créature remontée des enfers »

Si Clarke était perdue, Lexa hochait la tête à chaque mot de la brune, visiblement au courant de toute son histoire. Le fait qu'elle ait pu lui cacher un secret de cette importance ne plaisait pas à Clarke, mais ce n'était pas le sujet sur le moment.

« Je ne suis pas morte, je suis partie de Themyscira » expliqua l'ancienne amazone

« Volontairement. » rajouta Clarke, et Octavia confirma.

« Pour la seule raison qui vaille » sourit-elle, ignorant la moue dégoutée de Lexa à côté d'elle « Pour rejoindre l'homme que j'aime. »

« C'est interdit » remarqua Clarke par automatisme « Quitter Themyscira pour un homme ? Et la reine t'a donné son accord pour ? »

« Elle n'a pas été consultée. » trancha Lexa

Clarke voulut poser une question, mais Octavia poursuivit aussitôt, sans relever le ton froid de la princesse.

« C'est Lexa qui m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurai été considérée comme traîtresse à la nation des Amazones autrement, et tu connais la punition pour une trahison de la sorte » Clarke sentit sa gorge se resserrer. La punition pour haute trahison à Themyscira était la mort. « Sitôt que Lexa m'a donné sa bénédiction royale et que je suis partie, je n'étais plus une amazone. »

« Et tu as perdu ton immortalité. »

« Oui. Les premières rides sont apparues peu après, et puis les blessures … disons que j'ai plus de cicatrices maintenant » sourit Octavia « Mais ça valait le coup »

« J'espère bien » lui dit Lexa, dans un énième sourire « Et maintenant que nous savons que tu n'es ni morte, ni dangereuse, si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu as voulu enlever Clarke ? »

« J'ai pas voulu l'enlever, je voulais la neutraliser, et pour ma défense, je savais pas que c'était elle ! Excuse moi d'ailleurs, Clarke » Clarke lui assura que ce n'était rien, et Octavia n'hésita à répondre d'un clin d'œil. « Tu m'as bien esquinté le dos aussi »

« J'apprécie moyennement qu'on m'enlève » rétorqua Clarke

« Mon nouveau poste est à la frontière. » soupira Octavia « Les conflits avec les hommes sont pires que jamais, et nous ne laissons entrer personne sur nos terres … La semaine dernière, Linkon en a attrapé deux qui essayaient de rentrer dans le village en cachette »

« Ah, il est là lui ? » bondit tout de suite Lexa « Oui, un tout peu plus loin, au deuxième poste. Tu veux le voir, j'imagine ? »

« Bien sûr » rétorqua Lexa, son sourire d'un seul coup évaporé et son air de Commandante austère réinstauré « Allons récupérer les chevaux, et lui rendre une petite visite »

« Linkon ? » demanda Clarke à Octavia alors qu'elles retournaient sur le chemin où elles avaient laissé les chevaux

« Mon homme » confirma Octavia d'un air fier

Lexa venait d'attraper la bride des chevaux, qui n'avaient pas l'air très inquiets de la disparition de leurs cavalières, et fit signe à Octavia d'ouvrir la marche en direction de l'endroit où son mari était en planque.

« Si il est bien caché, on le trouvera pas non ? » demanda Clarke

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le trouve toujours » dit Octavia « Et puis il sortira de sa tanière dès qu'il verra Lexa »

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa dans l'espoir d'une réaction. Lexa resta de marbre, ce qui commençait à inquiéter quelque peu la blonde.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que vous faites toutes les deux ici » remarqua Octavia

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, j'aurai besoin de vous tous » lui dit Lexa « Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ma dernière visite ? »

« Oh tu serais étonnée … Tiens, à propos de ça j'ai quelque chose, enfin plusieurs choses à te dire »

« Tu as enfin réussi à battre Indra en duel ? »

« Non pas ça, plutôt une annonce »

« Un mariage ? » devina Clarke

« Déjà fait, ça » sourit Octavia « La suite logique »

Lexa freina tout net.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

Octavia ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer à travers la forêt, mais se retourna vers son ancienne Commandante pour lui sourire.

« Non. Enfin, plus maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? » enchaîna tout de suite Lexa « Plus maintenant ? »

« Oui, plus maintenant. Linkon ? Linkon ! »

Un grand homme au crâne rasé de près et aux mêmes peintures noires sous les yeux qu'Octavia sortit la tête derrière un arbre. Si le visage d'Octavia s'alluma aussitôt, celui de Lexa s'assombrit d'un coup, et elle confia les brides des chevaux à Clarke pour aller se fourrer sous le nez du grand homme.

« Voilà donc celui pour qui tu es partie. »

Lexa le foudroyait d'un regard qui se voulait sérieux mais Clarke la connaissait assez bien pour voir ses yeux pétiller de malice. Si Linkon était impressionné par le regard de la princesse sur lui, il ne le montrait pas le moins du monde. Il resta le dos droit face à Lexa, ses bras repliés contre sa poitrine, leurs regards imbriqué l'un dans l'autre.

« Ils se connaissent pas ? » chuchota Clarke tout bas

« Oh si ils se connaissent très bien » sourit Octavia qui regardaient leur petit manège avec amusement « Ils font ça à chaque fois. »

Clarke était de plus en plus déconcertée par cette nouvelle Lexa qu'elle découvrait, surtout quand Linkon, craquant le premier dans ce petit jeu improvisé, tendit le bras en avant et que Lexa l'attrapa pour le lui serrer. Une fois les présentations faites entre Linkon et Clarke, Octavia glissa quelque chose à l'oreille du grand brun, qui hocha de la tête, et leur proposa de rejoindre le camp.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Clarke à l'homme stoïque, qui d'ici là n'avait pas dit grand mot

« Linkon doit rester en garde, surtout je vous raccompagne au village » soupira Octavia

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de retrouver le chemin toute seule ? » demanda Lexa

« Je te crois capable de tout » rétorqua Octavia « Je préfère venir avec vous, on ne sait jamais ce que vous pouvez rencontrer, ou qui »

La brune embrassa le grand brun en guise d'au revoir, et repartit dans la forêt, deux amazones et deux chevaux à sa suite.

« Il a l'air gentil mais il ne parle pas beaucoup, ton homme » remarqua Clarke après un temps de marche dans le silence

« Linkon est un taiseux » dit Lexa

« Tu es drôlement bien placée pour parler toi » ricana Octavia

Lexa se rembrunit mais ne contesta pas. Quelque pas derrière elle, Clarke sourit devant l'impertinence d'Octavia. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa se faire parler de la sorte, à part par elle ou l'une de ses sœurs. Elle supposait qu'une telle réflexion ne serait pas passée avec une autre, mais Octavia avait été son aide de camp pendant plusieurs décennies, et n'était pas n'importe qui.

Lexa et Octavia continuèrent à s'échanger des banalités tout le long du chemin, n'abordant ni l'une ni l'autre de sujets primordiaux, et Lexa en était à plaindre sa vieille amie de la perte de son cheval quand celle-ci dévoila derrière une cascade de feuilles tombantes la fin du petit chemin qu'elles suivaient à travers la forêt.

Lexa encouragea Clarke à passer devant elle d'un coup de tête enjoué, et Octavia passa une main sur son épaule.

« Et voilà notre ville. » sourit Octavia

Le village était un grand assemblages de cases et cahutes ne ressemblant en rien aux rues précises et organisées de Themyscira, parsemé ici et là d'enclos où reposaient des bêtes et de grands feux d'où s'échappaient de noires fumées.

Dans les rues grouillante de monde et de vie, elle pouvait voir des enfants courant les uns après les autres, et des femmes qui discutaient joyeusement. Le tout dégageait une ambiance de sympathie bienveillante, et il lui tardait d'en découvrir plus. Octavia lui tapa sur l'épaule, et s'engagea dans le chemin.

« Bienvenue à Arkadia, Clarke ! »


	14. Le pourpre et le trèfle

Alex était suspendue à quelques pas du sol, les bras et les cuisses complètement en feu. Descendre la corde de toute la hauteur du rempart était un effort plus grand qu'initialement prévu, surtout que la pire part arrivait juste - la corde était trop courte pour atteindre le sol, il faudrait sauter.

Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir Maggie au milieu de la corde, qui descendait sans jamais regarder vers le sol, et une forme brillante qu'elle imaginait être Neféli ou Megaloppe. Elle n'avait, comme les autres, que son épée à sa ceinture, n'ayant pu descendre la corde avec bouclier et lance sur son dos, et pourtant il lui sembler peser cent fois plus lourd que d'ordinaire.

Il s'agissait de ne pas glisser ou de lâcher une main malgré le poids sur son dos et l'atroce sensation de brûlure dans tous ses muscles. Elle était arrivée à la fin de la corde à présent, et Maggie au-dessus avait cessé de descendre en attendant qu'elle ne saute. Alex analysa la distance qui la séparait de la terre ferme d'un regard.

Le saut serait colossal mais pas impossible, et l'essentiel était d'assurer la réception. Alex prit une grande respiration et sauta. Le poids sur ses chevilles la fit trembler de tout son corps mais elle n'avait rien cassé, et elle fit signe à Maggie de poursuivre sa descente après elle.

Plus loin, elle pouvait distinguer des hommes qui étaient censés surveiller tout mouvement sur les remparts, et qui semblaient si préoccupés par ce qu'il se passait du côté de l'entrée principale qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la petite colonie de femmes en armure descendre à la corde le long du mur.

Maggie en était arrivé à la fin de la corde elle aussi, et Alex lui fait un signe discret de la main pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'elle pour assurer sa réception. Elle ne pensait qu'aux côtés blessées de la Capitaine, et à la pression qu'un tel saut mettrait dessus, rien d'autre. Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un froncement de sourcils, et un mouvement de la main en retour pour lui faire signe de s'éloigner, ce qui lui fit grommeler dans sa barbe qu'elle était trop bonne et qu'il n'y avait décidément rien à attendre de Maggie.

Elle fut drôlement étonnée en voyant la capitaine sauter au sol dans un mouvement souple, avec une certaine grâce qui laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pratiquait un exercice de la sorte. Ca ne l'était peut-être pas d'ailleurs, les gardes avaient un entrainement spécifique qui contenait des techniques de fuite des remparts précipités. Toujours est-il qu'elle laissa Alex la bouche si grande ouverte qu'elle aurait pu attraper une collection entière de mouches.

Maggie se frotta les mains et fit signe depuis le sol à l'amazone suivante de poursuivre son chemin sur la corde avant de remarquer les yeux d'Alex sur elle, et de lui décocher un hochement d'épaule insolent. Alex détourna vite la tête de l'air le plus détaché qu'elle le pouvait, et en profita pour observer ce qui se tramait du côté de la porte principale.

Les hommes étaient tous réunis autour d'une énorme structure en bois – deux immenses piliers en bois qui entouraient un système compliqués de roues qu'elle arrivait mal à distinguer -depuis sa place, et des longues cordes qu'ils étaient plusieurs dizaines à tirer chacun de leur côté.

« On dirait un bélier » chuchota Maggie « Un bélier géant … qui pourrait bien défoncer nos portes »

« Comment ils ont construit ça ? » ragea Alex du ton le plus discret qu'elle le pouvait « En un jour seulement ? C'est impossible ! »

« Là n'est pas le problème ! » rétorqua Maggie alors que Neféli venait de les rejoindre « Ils vont réussir à rentrer, et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreuses pour les empêcher ! »

Un coup d'œil plus approfondi suffit à prouver qu'elle avait raison. Du haut des remparts, les amazones avaient entamé leur riposte, et jetaient flèches et projectiles enflammés sur la structure, sans pourtant parvenir à embraser la grande structure de bois. Si elles ne pouvaient pas détruire la machine, les premiers hommes parviendraient à se faufiler dans la brèche qu'ils créeraient d'ici peu, et envahiraient la ville. Elles n'avaient que peu de temps pour agir.

Son groupe l'avait rejoint presque entièrement au sol maintenant, Megaloppe étant en train de calculer l'ampleur du bond qui l'attendait et Philana, la dernière de la file, arrivait au milieu de la corde quand le sol se mit à vibrer soudainement, si fortement que les murs contre lesquels elles reposaient les éjectèrent plus loin.

La plage tremblait sous leurs pieds, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'Hades lui-même venait d'ouvrir un passage depuis les enfers pour les engloutir tous dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Alex voulut se relever, mais une nouvelle secousse la plaqua au sol aussi sûrement qu'un cheval debout sur son dos ne l'aurait fait. Un tremblement de la sorte n'était pas naturel, surtout pas pour Themyscira qui était une région isolée et dépourvue de séisme, et Maggie hurla par-dessus le bruit de la terre tremblante que ce ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de Poséidon, l'Ebranleur du sol.

Une fois de plus, le dieu des océans venait en aide aux hommes. Personne ne viendrait secourir les amazones.

La corde contre le mur s'agitait violemment, trop violemment pour rester accrochée dessus, et malgré leurs efforts les plus vaillants, Philana et Megaloppe la lâchèrent toutes les deux.

« Non ! »

« Philana ! »

Leurs cris ne pourraient rien y faire. Alex vit tomber ses guerrières dans un lourd craquement sans rien ne pouvoir faire pour elles, complètement impuissante, clouée sur le sable où quelque pas à peine d'elle gisaient sans un bruit ses deux guerrières.

Quand le tremblement de terre s'affaiblit suffisamment en intensité, elle parvint à ramper jusqu'à Megaloppe, qu'elle trouva sonnée, mais capable de la reconnaitre et de répondre à ses questions. Juste à côté d'elle, Maggie avait fait de même, et le sanglot dans sa voix quand Alex lui demanda si tout allait bien répondit pour elle.

Philana ne répondrait plus. L'amazone était couchée sur les dos, les yeux grand ouvert et les bras en croix, dont l'une ses épaules, démise, formait un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Une partie de sa cuisse s'était entrouverte sur sa propre épée, mais c'était ses respirations, profondes et plaintives, qui confirmaient toutes les craintes d'Alex. Abigail, ni personne, ne pourrait plus faire quoique ce soit pour elle, même si elle parvenait à la lui amener immédiatement.

Malgré les secousses toujours marquées, Alex se rapprocha tant bien que mal d'elle et tira sur la lanière de son casque, aussitôt aidée par Maggie, pour le lui enlever et la laisser prendre ses dernières respirations paisiblement. Les autres amazones s'étaient rapprochées en un cercle silencieux autour de Philana, dans un dernier soutien pour leur amie alors qu'elle quittait ce monde pour rejoindre celui d'après.

Poséidon venait de tuer l'une des leurs. Alex aussi. Si elle n'avait pas assigné Philana à la dernière place au lieu de la prendre pour elle comme l'aurait du, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

De l'autre côté de la plage, la secousse avait ébranlé les hommes eux aussi, et certains s'étaient vu propulsés loin de la porte d'entrée, assez pour que les petites fourmis qu'elles étaient depuis leur place apparaissent dans leur champ de vision.

D'un seul coup, des ordres furent lancés de toute part, et plusieurs hommes se détachèrent des rangs pour courir vers elles, leurs lames et leurs lances brillant au soleil. D'ici peu elles se retrouveraient encerclées.

Alex se releva sur ses pieds pour tirer son épée, encourageant ses guerrières à faire de même. Megaloppe était toujours inconsciente au sol, et Philana … Elle les protégerait toutes deux jusqu'à la mort si il le fallait. Il était hors de question d'abandonner une amazone derrière.

La délégation d'hommes censée fondre sur eux ne leur causa pas de problèmes, cependant. Ils étaient à mi-distance d'elles quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose sembla les rappeler en arrière, et ils tournèrent les talons pour se précipiter vers l'étrange construction qui les attiraient tous comme des mouches, délaissant complètement celles qui auraient du être leur priorité. Alex et ses comparses échangèrent un regard, étonnées, et comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus important là-bas.

« Allez-y ! » proposa Neféli « Nous vous rejoindrons, avec Megaloppe ! »

Alex hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Philana. Maggie venait de lui fermer les yeux et elle se pencha pour embrasser son front.

« Tu ne seras pas oubliée, ma sœur »

Puis levant son épée en l'air pour se donner du courage, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en courant, ses amazones derrière elle. Plus elles approchaient, plus il parut clair que Maggie eut avait raison – peu importe comment elle était montée, l'étrange structure de bois servait visiblement de bélier géant pour défoncer l'immense portail de bois qui gardait Themyscira.

Poséidon n'avait pas déclenché le tremblement de terre pour faire tomber les amazones de leur corde, mais pour accélérer l'action. Le choc avait permis à la grande porte de se fendre sur une brèche suffisante pour laisser passer un homme, et déjà les anatoliens s'acharnaient dessus à grand coups de hache.

Elles ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'étaient en train de riposter les amazones de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il était certain qu'elles sortiraient tout de suite par l'ouverture pour défendre leur ville avant que les hommes ne puissent y rentrer. Il leur fallait arriver avant.

Alex ne sentait plus ses pieds frapper le sol à chaque foulée et était complètement hors d'haleine, mais chaque pas la rapprochait de son peuple, et de Themyscira. La ville en détresse l'appelait, et elle répondait présente.

A ses côtés, Maggie fendait l'air en tentant de rester à sa hauteur comme si elles faisaient la course. Elle n'était pas Megaloppe, avec qui Alex avait l'habitude de se jeter dans un combat, mais la savoir à ses côtés avec quelque chose de rassurant. Quelques hommes à part du troupeau eurent la présence d'esprit en les voyant arriver de se retourner pour tenter vainement de bloquer leur progression, et le temps de s'en débarrasser dans une petite rixe rondement menée, les hommes étaient parvenus à leur fin.

La porte avait cédé, et comme elle l'avait prévu, un troupeau d'amazones sortirent en furie par l'entaille pour se jeter sur les hommes. Ceux qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin pour entrer dans la ville étaient aussitôt repoussés des piques de la première ligne de guerrières, et déjà la cavalerie de Themyscira se manœuvrait un passage sur le côté pour affronter celle des hommes qui les attendaient impatiemment sur la plage. Des duos se battaient à même la grande structure de bois qui obstruait le passage dont elle était responsable, et les archères depuis les remparts continuaient d'envoyer des pluies de flèches sur les hommes.

Alex sentit sa gorge se serrer en apercevant une cape blanche au cœur de la mêlée, signe que l'une des deux mères se trouvait en première ligne du combat, l'endroit le plus dangereux et le plus létal. Elle ramassa au sol le bouclier d'un anatolien qui n'en aurait plus besoin, et, après avoir vérifié que son groupe la suivait bien, se jeta à corps perdu dans la cohue.

* * *

La bataille autour de la machine en bois était rapidement devenue un carnage, et le beau sable des terres sacrées sur laquelle se battaient hommes et femmes avec rage était maintenant rougi du sang de corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Un petit groupe d'hommes avait réussi à rentrer dans l'enceinte de Themyscira assez loin dans les terres pour provoquer une panique des civiles dans les rues, mais avaient été vite retrouvés et neutralisés avant de ne pouvoir réellement causer de dégâts. Le flot d'amazones sortant par la brèche dans le grand portail en bois était maintenant permanent, gardes comme soldates s'y relayant pour empêcher à tout prix aux soldats du roi Cyrus d'envahir la ville.

Il y avait eu des pertes graves dans les deux camps, et Alex devait redoubler d'efforts pour ignorer les amazones qu'elle reconnaissait sur le sol et continuer à se battre.

Elles étaient des expertes au combat, certes, mais les Anatoliens avaient cependant l'avantage d'être bien plus nombreux qu'elles, et l'aide apportée par les fils monstrueux de Poséidon avait causé de lourdes pertes dans la grande armée de la reine Regina. Un vaillant soldat, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années, se jeta sur elle en hurlant, et se contenta de l'assommer du plat de son épée contre sa nuque. Elle avait déjà tué assez d'hommes comme ça pour faire une victime de plus, et il n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille en premier lieu.

Alex leva les yeux pour admirer le spectacle autour d'elle. Des lances et des flèches volaient dans tous les sens et le bruit assourdissant des épées se croisant remplissait l'air d'une symphonie de collision métallique. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Une lance siffla à ses oreilles, et elle répliqua aussitôt d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre de celui qui en était à l'origine. La lance qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer avait été lancée il y a bien longtemps et elle avait abandonné le carquois que lui avait lancé Maggie après l'avoir vidé pour se fier à sa fidèle épée, qui était maintenant tout aussi rouge que sa cape, et de plus en plus lourde à manier. Elle était fatiguée, mais pas pour autant repue, et chaque amazone qu'elle voyait tomber au sol lui redonnait un regain de colère et d'énergie assez fort pour continuer à tenir des heures durant.

Certains des soldats Anatoliens qui se jetaient bravement sur elle avec l'espoir fou d'arriver à la blesser n'étaient que des enfants, et elle essayait comme elle le pouvait de ne leur infliger que des blessures superficielles. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, ayant visiblement été enrôlés dans l'armée de leur roi de force, et pour les combattantes émérites qu'elles étaient, il était facile d'en affronter une dizaine à la fois.

Elles étaient tout de même en infériorité numérique marquée, et en avaient beaucoup souffert jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague d'amazones ne viennent renforcer leurs rangs. Elles avaient réussi à colmater l'hémorragie du côté de la forêt et à se débarrasser des géants, et une grosse partie de l'armée avait couru à la rescousse de l'autre côté de Themyscira, leur reine en tête, pour repousser d'autant plus les ennemis qui tentaient de les envahir.

Alex l'avait entraperçue passer en furie, puis l'avait perdue de vue. Emma, elle, était tout droit dans sa ligne de mire. C'était bien elle qu'elle avait aperçue en première ligne quand la porte était tombée, et même si sa cape n'était plus tout à fait blanche, la reine consort n'avait en rien perdu de la vigueur des premiers instants de la bataille. C'était bien la seule qu'elle parvenait à distinguer parmi les guerrières, si ce n'était Maggie qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pas.

Elles étaient toujours du côté de la plage, et avaient décimé le flanc gauche de l'armée du roi Cyrus comme elles le pouvaient, soldat par soldat. L'avantage de se battre avec Maggie était qu'elle comprenait ses signes de main et les manœuvres qu'elle voulait faire sans même avoir à jeter un ordre, et à deux, elles étaient rudement efficaces.

Côte à côte, les deux amazones se battaient comme si elles n'avaient fait que ça de toute leur vie, en parfaite coordination. Leurs gestes étaient précis et mécaniques, répétés par automatisme et atteignant leurs cibles à tous les coups. Alex avait le bras lourd à enchaîner les mouvements, et l'épaule qui portait son épée était drôlement engourdie à force d'effectuer de grands brassements d'air.

Le bouclier du soldat Anatolien à son poignet était pesant et mal pratique, et ne lui donnait aucune des libertés de mouvement de celui auquel elle était habituée. Elle finit par s'en débarrasser après avoir essuyé un coup de poing dans le nez que le poids du bouclier l'avait empêcher d'éviter. Le bouclier alla voler dans le ventre du propriétaire du poing, et alors qu'elle se penchait au sol pour en ramasser un autre qui lui semblait plus léger, elle remarqua que bien loin du feu de l'action une rangée alignée de chars, chacun attelé à deux chevaux, qui visiblement ne pouvaient forcer un passage par la brèche que l'énorme cohue obstruait.

Ces chevaux auraient causé bien des dégâts dans leur rang, les amazones elles-mêmes ayant eu grand mal à ne faire sortir qu'une maigre partie de leur cavalerie par le peu de place disponible, et pourtant, les hommes s'octroyaient le luxe de leur épargner le combat.

Le roi Cyrus n'avait pas menti. Ses réserves en soldats et en ressources semblaient inépuisables, et il pourrait tenir à affamer et épuiser Themyscira aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, épaulé par Poséidon. Seule l'abdication de la reine mettrait fin au siège. Il était d'ailleurs là, avec son fils, dans un char doré rutilant et visible de loin. Bien au chaud et à l'abris dans la sécurité de son campement. Alex retint un crachat de dégout. Un lâche qui envoyait des enfants se battre à sa place, c'est tout ce qu'il était.

« Est-ce que tu as vu … Maggie ! » Elle avait tourné la tête pour voir Maggie s'écrouler à terre, une flèche dans la cuisse. « Maggie ! »

Alex avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de campagnes militaires, affronté des centaines d'adversaires et bravé mille dangers. Elle n'avait jamais connu que l'excitation portée par la fièvre de la bataille, et pourtant, pour la première fois, Alex connut la peur.

Maggie s'était agrippé la cuisse et avait entamé le geste de retirer la flèche du muscle – ce qu'elle aurait sûrement fait n'importe comment, créant plus de dommages qu'autre chose. Alex voulut courir vers elle, mais un cheval sans cavalière lui coupa la route, et quand elle se fut enfin dérobée de l'animal en perdition, elle se retrouva face à trois soldats anatoliens qui dans leur naïveté inconsciente fondirent sur elle.

Alex rugit comme une bête féroce alors qu'ils la cernaient. Si cet incapable de Maggie s'était esquinté la cuisse en l'attendant, elle causerait un tremblement de terre si magistral que Poséidon lui-même le jalouserait. Le premier des soldats anatolien, plus brave ou plus inconscient que les autres, voulut lui planter sa pique dans le ventre, mais fut trop lent à rétracter son mouvement, et elle parvint à en attraper le manche avant de la retourner contre lui. Le deuxième se jeta sur elle en hurlant comme un forcené, et le temps qu'elle ne l'envoie rejoindre l'autre monde, le troisième avait prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Alex retrouva enfin Maggie, qui heureusement n'avait pas enlevé la flèche, et parut étonnée de voir la Générale soudainement se pencher sur elle.

« Laisse-moi faire ! » Alex balaya les mains de Maggie loin de la blessure, dont le malgré le sang noir qui s'en dégageait ne semblait pas de premier abord avoir causé de dégâts irréparables « Empotée comme tu es, tu serais capable de t'estropier pour rien ! »

Maggie ne répondit que d'un ricanement noir, et se laissa retomber contre le sol. Alex venait d'enlever la tête de la flèche du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans les piètres conditions qu'il lui était donné, et tentait d'entourer la plaie ouverte d'un morceau de tissu qu'elle avait arraché à sa tunique quand les premiers sons retentirent.

Les cors sonnaient du côté de la plage. Personne ne gagnerait aujourd'hui, le roi Cyrus l'avait reconnu. Il rappelait son armée à lui, ramassant leurs blessés comme ils le pouvaient et laissant là leurs morts pour les récupérer plus tard.

Alex leva la tête. Elles étaient isolées, loin du reste de l'armée de la reine, et devant elles courraient déjà les hommes vers la sécurité de leur campement, ravis d'échapper au carnage. On aurait besoin d'elle pour évacuer les corps et ramener au plus vite celles qui en avaient besoin au pôle médical, mais Maggie était incapable de se relever seule, et il n'était pas rare pour certains soldats en déroute de se venger au passage sur les estropiés qui ne pouvaient pas fuir. Si ils voyaient Maggie au sol … Alex hésitait encore quand la capitaine de la garde la repoussa faiblement de la main.

« Vas y … sois une générale ! »

Alex allait protester quand le cor retentit de nouveau, celui-là venant clairement du côté de Themyscira.

« D'accord. »

Alex balaya rapidement des yeux autour d'elle. Maggie avait perdu son épée en tombant au sol, et elle était maintenant impossible à localiser dans le fouillis ambiant.

« Tiens ! » Alex lui tendit alors sa propre épée, que Maggie regarda sans comprendre avant que la générale n'insiste par de gros yeux, et qu'elle accepte de la prendre. « Attends-moi ici »

« Où tu veux que j'aille ? » répliqua Maggie, mais Alex était déjà repartie en courant vers le portail

Aucun homme ne tenta de lui bloquer le chemin ou de la tailler en pièces malgré son absence d'armes, et elle parvint difficilement à escalader l'enchevêtrement de corps et de chevaux pour se dresser face à son armée, les bras haut dans le ciel.

« Cessez le combat ! On se replie ! »

Les amazones qui voulaient continuer à se battre s'interrompirent en voyant leur générale, et beaucoup posèrent enfin leurs armes à terre, éreintées.

« Allez chercher des chevaux dans la ville, il faut amener les blessées à Abigail et aux guérisseuses ! »

Aussitôt, les guerrières se mirent en mouvement, dirigées par leur princesse, et Alex attendit que le transfert des blessés vers le centre de la ville soit bien organisé pour passer la porte et rentrer dans Themyscira. Aucune des deux capes blanches n'étaient visible, et dans son inquiétude, Alex sauta sur la première amazone du rang qu'elle croisa à l'écart, en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de retirer sa jambe sous un amas de décombres.

« Loukia ! »

Loukia leva les yeux vers Alex, et eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant.

« Générale, tu … tu es couverte de sang »

« Ce n'est pas le mien » soupira Alex

La générale se hâta d'enlever la grosse pierre qui broyait sa jambe, et d'écarter les gravats pour inspecter la jambe en-dessous.

« Qu'Ares soit loué, tu n'as rien ! Tu as mal ? »

« Non Générale, juste un peu engourdie … »

Alex aida Loukia alla se relever, et après l'avoir fait marcher quelque pas pour s'assurer que sa jambe était toujours en état de fonctionner.

« Loukia, sais-tu où est ma mère ? »

« Laquelle, Générale ? »

« Les deux. »

« La reine était en première ligne la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle ne doit pas être loin. La reine consort a poursuivi avec Aglae et Orana un groupe de fuyards qui était parvenu à rentrer, je voulais les suivre mais … »

« Je vais continuer à les chercher alors » Alex allait repartir quand elle fit volte-face. « Oh Loukia … Philana est dehors, devant les remparts. En face du temple d'Aphrodite. Il faut la chercher. »

« Oui, Générale. »

Alex hocha de la tête, plus pour elle-même que pour les apparences, et repartit à la recherche de ses mères. Par désespoir de cause, elle allait se diriger vers le bâtiment médical dans le cas où elles y avaient été amenées quand un cri attira son attention.

« La reine ! La reine est blessée ! »

« La reine est blessée ! »

Le cœur d'Alex s'arrêta de battre un instant, et elle crut défaillir. Il y avait un petit attroupement grossissant sur le côté d'un des remparts, et sitôt l'usage de ses jambes retrouvé, elle y courut le plus rapidement possible.

« Laissez-moi passer ! »

Les amazones s'écartèrent en reconnaissant leur princesse, et Alex tomba à genoux face à la reine, qui était au centre du cercle. Regina avait le visage en sang. La lame d'une épée anatolienne l'avait atteinte au seul endroit que ne protégeait pas son casque et lui avait parcouru la joue, tranchant sa lèvre supérieure en deux et faisant dégouliner des flots de sang sur son menton et dans son cou.

« Mère ! »

« Alexandra ! » Regina avait l'air épuisée, mais ravie de voir sa fille et la laissa la tirer sur ses pieds pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses instincts de mère reprirent vite le dessus, et elle relâcha Alex pour mieux l'examiner sous tous les angles. « Ma fille, tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Moi ? Mère, il faut qu'Abigail te voie ! »

« Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une coupure »

« Mais … »

« Il faut faire venir Abigail ici, pour celles qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer, et immédiatement reboucher le portail ! » Regina enleva son casque pour libérer ses longs cheveux noirs, ignorant superbement les taches rouges qui salissaient goutte par goutte sa cape blanche. « Je veux quinze gardes ici et quinze à l'entrée de la forêt, des réservistes ou des recrues si il le faut, mais des filles debout sur leurs pieds et capables d'assurer une garde ! Notre priorité va aux blessées, et aux plus graves ! Si il reste des hommes blessés mais avec une chance de survie, déposez les sur la plage. »

Les amazones cassèrent aussitôt leur petit cercle de préoccupation, et mère et fille restèrent côte à côte à les regarder travailler.

« Mère, si tu ne raccommodes pas cette entaille immédiatement, elle laissera une trace ! »

« Qu'elle laisse une balafre » grogna Regina « Il y a aura une trace indélébile de cette bataille toute façon »

« _Regina_ ! »

Depuis la route principale étaient apparus trois chevaux dont la cavalière en tête était reconnaissable entre mille et la reine relâcha la main d'Alex pour se précipiter vers elle. Emma ne prit pas le temps d'attendre que sa monture ralentisse à une allure qui était considérée sans risque pour sauter à terre, et vola littéralement les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la reine pour la prendre dans ses bras, ignorant les regards sur elle et le sang qui coulait maintenant sur sa peau.

Regina ne protesta pas, ne rappela pas le protocole, ne la repoussa pas alors que le geste étaient des plus indécents. Elle ne dit rien, trop occupée à étreindre sa femme contre elle dans une tendresse et une frénésie qu'il était rare de voir en public. Elle serrait Emma si fort contre elle qu'Alex pouvait voir les marques de pression de ses doigts sur la peau de la blonde, et celle-ci, loin de s'en plaindre, le lui rendait d'autant plus.

Il fallut un léger moment pour que, par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme, Emma ne se mette à chercher à travers les fentes de son casque le regard d'Alex et poussa un soupir rassuré quand elle le trouva. Maintenant qu'elle savait sa fille ainée saine et sauve, plus rien ne la retenait de plonger dans le cou de Regina, qui ne prit du recul que pour écarter de son visage les plumes blanches du casque qui maintenant prisonnières les boucles blondes, et faire glousser la reine consort contre sa peau.

Alex regarda ses mères s'enlacer sans s'interposer. L'image d'une Maggie allongée à l'extérieur des remparts avec sa cuisse en sang lui vint en tête sans qu'elle ne comprenne quel était le lien avec le spectacle qu'offraient ses mères, et elle s'extirpa sans un bruit pour sortir de Themyscira retrouve Maggie là où elle l'avait laissée.

La capitaine avait les yeux fermés, baignant dans sa douleur, et si les mouvements rythmiques de ses côtes ne soulevaient pas l'épée contre elle à chaque respiration, Alex se serait inquiété de sa condition.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Maggie ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et sourit faiblement.

« Atrocement. »

Alex perdit vite son sourire narquois quand elle fut assez proche de la capitaine pour remarquer l'étrange couleur de ses joues.

« Tu as du mal à respirer ? »

Maggie hocha de la tête.

« Un peu »

« Ne bouge pas. »

Alex se pencha vers elle pour défaire la courroie de cuir qui étranglait sa gorge, et lui enleva délicatement son casque pour lui permettre de respirer un peu mieux.

« Doucement … » Maggie prit de grandes goulées d'air sous les yeux attentifs d'Alex, et fit par reprendre une couleur normale. « Et maintenant ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, Princesse. »

La générale se dérida quelque peu et, remarquant que sa main était toujours derrière la nuque de Maggie, la retira vite pour la poser sur le manche de son épée.

« Je vais peut-être reprendre ceci »

« Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée » Le sourire de Maggie semblait tordu par la douleur, mais Alex connaissait assez bien l'original pour pouvoir se l'imaginer, même si celui-ci n'avait pas l'air empreint du même sarcasme qu'il l'était toujours « Je sais que tu y tiens un peu »

Alex glissa l'épée dans l'encoche de sa ceinture, et s'accroupit de nouveau pour examiner la cuisse blessée.

« Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que ça prend … Tu peux marcher ? »

« Je pense que ça devrait aller »

Alex se redressa, et tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider à se redresser. Sitôt le pied posé au sol, Maggie poussa un hurlement de douleur, et se serait écroulée comme une masse si le bras d'Alex ne s'était aussitôt enroulé autour de sa taille.

« D'accord, donc on va faire autrement … »

Sans réfléchir, Alex passa son autre sous les cuisses de Maggie, et la souleva facilement contre elle, lui faisant pousser un glapissement strident.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Tu préfères aller au pôle médical à cloche-pied ? Je vais juste te ramener au portail, les chevaux sont là pour évacuer les blessés, ils te prendront »

Maggie n'avait clairement pas l'air ravie de l'arrangement mais ne protesta pas plus. Alex n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle poussa un grand cri, faisant presque trébucher Alex sur ses propres pieds.

« Attends ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mon casque ! »

Alex grogna tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour revenir sur ses pas, et pencha Maggie vers le sol pour qu'elle puisse ramasser son casque.

« C'est bon, tu n'as rien oublié d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi, je suis trop lourde pour toi, Ô grande Générale ? »

« J'avais la délicatesse de ne pas te le dire ! »

A vrai dire, Maggie était un poids plume. Alex ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui dire, évidemment. Elle ne lui dirait pas non que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la portait de la sorte, et que si Maggie avait sûrement la mémoire embrumée de cette nuit-là, elle-même en gardait un souvenir vivace.

« C'est vrai que tu as du tact et de la distinction … Une vraie princesse ! »

« Encore une remarque comme ça, et je te laisse tomber. »

« Les mots que toute jeune fille rêve d'entendre un jour … »

« Ah, parceque tu es une jeune fille ? »

Ce qu'allait rétorquer Maggie mourut sur ses lèvres quand Alex franchit le portail fracassé et la montagne de décombres qui le barrait. Themyscira était un champ de désolation, où des guerrières courraient dans tous les sens pour porter assistance à leurs sœurs à terre, et de longues plaintes s'élevaient dans les airs ici et là, venant des blessées comme de celles qui reconnaissaient un corps sans vie au sol.

« Je … je peux marcher maintenant. »

Alex ne posa pas de questions, et laissa glisser Maggie doucement pour la reposer au sol, un bras toujours fixé à sa taille et celui de la capitaine autour de ses épaules. Elles regardèrent un instant autour d'elles sans rien dire.

Ici et là, Alex reconnaissait des visages familiers - Pelagia qui lui avait appris à seller un cheval, là Aristéa qui avait toujours une plaisanterie à lui lancer, et encore Kloe, la plus gentille de toutes, contre l'épaule de qui pleurait et implorait en vain sa femme Rebecca. La rousse ne se réveillerait jamais, comme Philana devant le temple, comme tous ses sœurs tombées sur le sable de la plage.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps jonchaient le champ, remplissait l'air d'odeur forte de sang et de feu, qu'Alex n'était pas sûre de pouvoir oublier un jour. Elles avaient sauvé Themyscira, mais à quel prix. Sans un mot, Alex hissa de nouveau la capitaine dans ses bras, et repartit vers le pôle médical.

* * *

Le crépuscule était tombé sur la route, et bien que Nikolae ait repoussé le moment jusqu'au plus loin possible, il était évident qu'elles ne pouvaient plus avancer et qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Nikolae fit un signe de main à Waverly, apparemment toujours décidée à l'ignorer, et parvint à arrêter son cheval, qui faillit la jeter par-dessus bord dans son mécontentement d'être freiné en pleine course. Waverly descendit à son tour, et lui laissa le soin de s'occuper de sa jument, préférant faire la moue dans un coin plutôt que de lever le moindre d'aider pour l'aider.

Elle ne bougea pas plus quand Nikolae parvint tant que mal à allumer un feu, ni quand elle y mit à cuire le maigre lièvre qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à attraper. C'est quand la brune se mit à entamer sa part sans même remercier amplement la rousse d'avoir chassé comme elle l'avait habitué à faire depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrés.

« Waverly … Dis moi quelque chose »

Waverly posa son bout de lièvre, et jeta un morceau d'os dans le feu.

« Je ne sais même plus qui tu es maintenant. »

« Je suis Nikolae, je suis la même que j'étais sur cette route quand je t'ai sauvée de ces brigands ! »

« C'est faux ! » cria d'un coup la brune, faisant sursauter Nikolae au passage « Tu n'es pas de Thèbes, ils n'ont pas de roi ! Tu me mens encore ! »

Nikolae baissa la tête honteusement.

« Je croyais que tu devais tout me dire, j'attends encore ! Et tu n'as pas menti que sur ça ! »

« Mais … »

Waverly sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la rousse d'un air si menaçant qu'elle en tomba presque à la reverse.

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu chasser avec une épaule transpercée par une pique ? Je t'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, tu ne saignes même pas ! »

« J'ai la chance d'avoir un processus de cicatrisation rapide » répondit vite Nikolae

« Et le fait que tu parviennes à te défaire de plus de dix hommes à toi toute seule ? »

« Simple chance. »

« Non, c'est faux ! C'est encore faux ! Ça n'existe pas les villages de femmes en Laconie, ça n'existe pas les femmes générales ! »

Nikolae n'essaya pas de nier, et c'est peut-être ça qui confirma tous les doutes de Waverly.

« Tu … tu ne peux pas être humaine ! Tu as du sang divin c'est ça ? Hermès est ton père ? »

« Mon … mon père ? » hésita Nikolae « Non, non, c'est impossible »

« Bien sûr. Et bien je pense qu'à ce moment-là, il sera impossible pour moi de te dire quelque chose »

Waverly avait tourné les talons pour s'éloigner, sans doute pas très loin parcequ'elle était incapable de faire un feu toute seule et que la nuit était plutôt fraiche, quand Nikolae se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« Attends ! Je vais t'expliquer ! »

Waverly la dévisagea de bas en haut, et se fixa au niveau de ses yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Nikolae redressa le torse. Si elle devait perdre la fille suite à sa confession, elle le ferait avec panache.

« Je suis Nikolae de Themyscira, deuxième fille de la reine Régina, Lieutenant de l'armée des Amazones »

Waverly fit un pas en arrière.

« Wow »

La révélation eut un effet apaisant qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle qui s'était attendue à ce que Nikolae lui annonce qu'elle était la fille d'un dieu ou d'un roi étranger, ou une hydre ou un quelconque monstre masqué sous une forme humaine pour une raison que ne pouvait qu'être néfaste. Qu'elle soit une Amazone ne l'étonnait pas, mais ne lui inspirait pas plus confiance que ça non plus.

« Une Amazone ? »

« Oui. Et pas une générale, une Lieutenant. »

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez des légendes ? Personne ne vous as vues depuis des siècles ! »

« Et pourtant je suis là en chair et en os devant toi » rétorqua Nikolae « Nous vivons reculées sur Themyscira depuis longtemps, certes, mais nous nous montrons chez les hommes »

« Ah oui ? »

« Sous de fausses identités, peut-être … tout le monde n'est pas toujours digne de confiance » admit Nikolae « Certains n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à nous, par vengeance, pour peu que l'on soit isolées ou sans défense »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu saurais te défendre toute seule » ricana Waverly « Vous êtes toutes belliqueuses comme ça ou c'est inné chez toi ? »

« Un peu des deux » sourit Nikolae en replongeant vers son lièvre « Nous sommes toutes entrainées, surtout celles qui comme moi appartenons à l'armée, mais j'ai quelque chose dans mon sang qui me rend supérieure aux hommes c'est certain. »

« Quelque chose dans mon sang … » répéta Waverly

Elle dévisagea un instant Nikolae, qui s'était remise à croquer dans son lièvre à pleines dents. Il lui suffit de se rappeler la façon presque nonchalante qu'avait eu la rousse en s'adressant à Hermès, alors que n'importe quel homme naïf aurait été si impressionné qu'il en serait tombé sur les genoux au sol pour comprendre.

« Tu es la fille d'un Dieu ? »

« Ca remonte à plusieurs générations … mais oui. Mes sœurs et moi-même descendons d'Arès » dit fièrement Nikolae

« Wow » répondit l'autre dans un souffle « Tu descends d'un dieu. D'autres secrets à partager ? »

Nikolae se gratta la tête.

« Et aussi, hmm … j'ai cent cinquante-sept ans »

Waverly écarquilla grand les yeux. Si elle avait encore eu du lièvre en bouche, il eut été probable qu'elle l'eut recraché dans le feu, ou avalé de travers.

« Cent cinquante-sept ans ? »

« Tout juste. »

« Hmm … tu les fais pas »

Nikolae répondit d'un clin d'œil espiègle. « C'est le sport, ça conserve »

« Et ça bouche les trous aussi, le sport ? Parceque la guérison ultra rapide de ton épaule, elle me parait un peu louche »

« Ca aussi c'est dans notre sang … Des filles d'Ares, entrainées depuis la plus tendre enfance au combat et à la guerre, tu penses qu'il nous a donné un avantage » expliqua Nikolae « Nous avons une cicatrisation bien plus rapide que la normale »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne saignes pas ? »

« Oui. Nous les Amazones, nous ne souffrons pas des mêmes maux que les hommes, et nous guérissons bien plus vite et mieux qu'eux. »

Waverly regardait Nikolae avec des grands yeux ébahis. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais dans sa simple vie eut la chance de croiser un phénomène presque mythique comme une Amazone, et pourtant, c'était Nikolae qui se sentait intimidée sous le regard perçant de la brune. Elle était fière d'être une Amazone, de sang royal de surcroit, et ne s'était pas privée de s'en flatter à tous les humains qu'elle avait rencontré d'ici là. Il ne lui était jamais réellement venu à l'esprit que tout son parcours n'avait été en réalité que la suite logique de l'incroyable chance qu'elle avait à la naissance, et que les dieux n'avaient pas été si généreux avec tout le monde.

« Je n'ai pas de mérite » finit-elle par dire « Je suis née au bon endroit, au bon moment. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance »

Waverly haussa des épaules mais Nikolae ne lui laisserait pas se dénigrer de la sorte.

« Tu t'es enfuie de chez toi pour échapper à un mariage forcé » remarqua-elle « Tu as dans ton cœur mille fois plus d'héroïsme que moi »

« Je n'ai fait qu'échapper à ce que j'aurai du accepter … »

Waverly regardait maintenant ses pieds d'un air presque penaud, et Nikolae, révoltée, se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'as rien refusé, si ce n'est une abomination ! Le mariage doit être un choix, et un vœu avant d'être une obligation sociale. Sur nos terres sacrées, c'est le serment le plus sacré qu'il soit après celui fait aux Dieux, et jamais ma mère la reine n'autoriserait une telle mascarade ! » dit Nikolae « Le mariage chez nous est l'une des traditions les plus nobles ! »

« Mais … je croyais qu'Antiope qui avait épousé Thésée était la seule Amazone à s'être mariée ? »

« A un_ homme_ » corrigea Nikolae « Quand mes mères se sont mariées - »

« Tes_ mères_ ? Ta mère est mariée à une femme ? » interrompit à nouveau Waverly, qui ne comprenait plus rien « C'est permis chez vous ? »

Nikolae fronça les sourcils un instant, et se reprit immédiatement dans un grand sourire.

« Il n'y a que des femmes dans mon peuple. Chez nous le mariage entre deux amazones est le seul mariage qui soit »

« Wow » répéta à nouveau Waverly

Le bras de Nikolae contre ses épaules était lourd et chaud, mais elle ne fit aucun signe pour s'en dégager.

« Mais les hommes ? »

« Les hommes ? » demanda Nikolae en riant « Les hommes ont une fonction reproductive simple. A quoi pourraient-ils bien servir d'autre ? »

Waverly parut réfléchir un instant à ce que venait de lui dire la rousse. Il ne lui était certainement jamais passé par l'esprit que deux femmes pouvaient se marier entre elles, et que c'était même la norme dans certains peuples.

Pendant que Waverly se penchait sur toutes ces considérations déconcertantes, les yeux perdus dans les vagues du feu, Nikolae l'observait d'une concentration intense qui lui était peu habituelle. Elle avait un beau palmarès de conquêtes à son actif et avait laissé plus d'un cœur brisé dans sa trace, mais jamais aucune fille n'avait attiré son œil comme Waverly. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était ses longs cheveux ondulés, ou son visage toujours plein de vie et de joie, mais il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de cette fille, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ailleurs durant tout son long temps sur terre. Elle était plus jolie que toutes les files de Themyscira, c'était sûr. Et plus intrépide sans doute même si elle n'avait clairement aucun sens de la guerre ou du combat, et que son sens de l'à-propos était désastreux.

Nikolae avait du se perdre dans ses rêveries, parcequ'une main lui apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, la faisant presque sursauter tant elle se secouait devant non nez.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » rigola Waverly quand Nikolae regagna ses esprits

« Rien » reprit la rousse « C'est parceque … tu es unique »

« Moi ? » Waverly la regarda comme si elle venait de pousser une deuxième tête « Tu m'annonces que tu es immortelle, et vieille de plus de cent années, et mariée à une femme, et je suis unique ? »

« Je ne suis pas mariée » corrigea Nikolae « Ni vieille. »

« Tu as cent cinquante-sept ans, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! »

« D'accord, on peut dire que comparé au commun des mortels, je suis dans la fleur de l'âge » admit Nikolae, ce qui fit à nouveau éclater de rire la brune « Je suis jeune comparée à mes aînées ! »

« Ah bon ? Quelle âge à la plus vieille ? »

« Ma mère va sur ses trois cent trente ans, mon autre est un peu plus jeune, de dix ans. Et ma sœur, qui parait tout aussi jeune que moi, en a cent quatre-vingt-sept »

« T'es la plus jeune ? »

« Non, ma petite sœur Lexa a récemment eu cent dix ans »

« Ah oui » déglutit Waverly « En effet … vous êtes une drôle de famille, non ? »

« Oh ça, j'en aurai des choses à te raconter » rit Nikolae « Mais te raconterai la suite demain »

« Comment ça demain ? » protesta tout de suite la fille

« Il fait déjà nuit, et le soleil se lèvera tôt demain » remarqua Nikolae « J'ai promis de tout te dire et je le ferai, mais pas ce soir. »

« D'accord … » soupira à contre-cœur Waverly

Nikolae se chargea de s'occuper des chevaux pendant que la brune nettoyait le camp, et décida qu'elle prendrait le premier tour de garde. Waverly se coucha à quelque pas d'elle, tout près du feu, et s'enroula comme elle le pouvait dans sa tunique. Il ne faisait pas bien froid, mais le vent frais n'aidait pas à s'endormir, elles le savaient toutes les deux.

« Je te réveille dans quelques heures pour ton tour » l'informa Nikolae, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder chercher une position de sommeil confortable

Quand elle cessa enfin de gigoter dans tous les sens, Waverly bailla un grand coup.

« Bonne nuit, princesse » lui sourit elle avant de fermer les yeux

Nikolae ne parvint pas à détacher les siens d'elle de toute la nuit.

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais vu tel accueil, même quand la grande armée revenait vainqueur de batailles et que Themyscira tout entier l'accueillit en grandes haies d'honneur.

Tout le monde avait cessé toute activité en voyant qui Octavia avait ramené de la forêt, et une foule de gens avaient fondu sur elles, l'accueillant en amie et appelant Lexa de toute part. Leurs chevaux avaient tout de suite été pris en charge, et Octavia avait ordonné qu'on aille chercher le chef de village.

Clarke était en train d'échanger avec Niko, qui lui avait été présenté comme le soigneur en chef d'Arkadia, quand un immense barbu qui la dépassait de trois têtes entières fendit la foule pour aller les saluer et serrer le bras de la princesse. Ses bras étaient grêlés des mêmes cicatrices de guerre qui couvraient le dos de Lexa, et Clarke se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas le premier du village qu'elle voyait recouvert des mêmes marques.

« Je suis ravie de te voir Gustus, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je pensais quand Octavia a envoyé chercher le chef » rit Lexa « Où se cache donc Anya ? Je ne la vois pas »

Le visage du géant s'assombrit. Il demanda à ses gens de s'écarter un peu laisser à ses invitées de la place, et les invita toutes les deux à le suivre sous la tente qui lui servait de salle d'audience. Lexa dut se défaire de toutes les mains qui voulaient l'agripper pour l'y suivre, et attrapa celle de Clarke pour qu'elle ne se perde pas, ne la lâchant que quand elles entrèrent sous les grands peaux étirées qui constituaient l'entrée de la tente du chef.

« Tu commences à m'inquiéter Gustus. Que se passe-t'il ? » demanda Lexa

Gustus avait réduit la présence dans la tente à Octavia, Niko et Indra, une femme en armure que Lexa avait présenté à Clarke comme la plus grande guerrière humaine qu'elle ait eut le plaisir de connaitre, et qui n'avait pas l'air plus commode que cela au demeurant.

« Anya ne reviendra pas, Alexandria. Il y a eu une invasion du village par les hommes du roi Thespios il y a quelques lunes de cela, elle n'y a pas survécu. »

Lexa accusa la nouvelle avec choc. Quiconque était cette Anya avait compté pour elle, c'était indéniable, et Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde à glisser une main le long de son bras pour l'enlacer dans celle de sa princesse.

« Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux » soupira Octavia « Ils terrorisent la vallée et chassent dans nos bois ! Ils vont tenter de nous envahir de nouveau bientôt, c'est sûr »

« Encore ? Mais … »

« Tu es partie depuis longtemps Commandante » intervint Indra « Beaucoup de choses ont changé en ton absence »

Lexa était visiblement plus touchée que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu laisser paraitre, du moins aux yeux de quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien. Clarke tenta de ne pas noter à quel point les doigts de la princesse s'étaient resserrés dans les siens, les écrasant presque douloureusement.

« Thespios organise régulièrement des pillages contre nous, de plus en plus violents » dit Octavia

« Et son accord de paix ? Et la trêve qu'Anya avait négociée ? » demanda Lexa

« Sitôt que nous avons baissé la garde et nos défenses, il l'a oubliée » gronda Gustus « Il nous envoie ses hommes par poignées, et voilà plusieurs années qu'il finance les tribus voisines pour se débarrasser de nous, tu le sais bien. Nous résistons encore, mais viendra un temps où nous ne pourrons plus protéger les nôtres, et nous devrons partir. Larissa est imprenable, et nous sommes trop peu nombreux ! »

« Larissa ? » intervint Clarke « C'est là où nous allons ! »

Gustus s'interrompit, étonné, et Lexa confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Nous sommes venues pour Thespios, ou plutôt pour ce qu'il détient. »

Devant l'intérêt évident de son audience, Lexa se lança tout de suite dans la longue histoire de la ceinture d'Ares et de la mission qui lui avait été confiée, aidé dans les trous de mémoire par Clarke. Son récit terminé, Lexa laissa le temps aux trois membres de la tribu de digérer toutes les informations dont elle les avait abreuvés, et en profita pour jeter un regard vers Clarke, qui lui fit un signe discret que tout allait bien de son côté.

« Le temps est compté pour Themyscira » reprit Lexa en direction de Gustus « Nous devrons nous rendre au palais de Thespios pour récupérer la ceinture, mais nous n'en ferons rien sans vous aider d'abord »

« Alexandria, je ne peux exiger que vous perdiez du temps précieux dans votre quête, surtout si il pourrait être néfaste à ton peuple » commença Gustus, mais Lexa fit un pas en avant vers lui.

« Ce sont eux qui ont tué Anya. Et … Et Costia. Laisse moi l'occasion de les venger, une seule. »

Gustus échangea un regard avec Indra, puis Octavia, et se reporta sur les deux amazones.

« Je te propose alors d'envoyer avec toi un comité restreint au palais du roi, qui fera valoir nos droits. Si tu es avec nous, il ne pourra rien faire. Il est grand temps qu'il écoute nos recommandations, et qu'il comprenne que nous ne nous laisserons plus faire ! »

« Gustus, je suis prête à tout pour vous tu le sais, mais es-tu bien conscient que ce pourrait être risqué ? Clarke et moi savons ce que nous risquons, mais je ne veux pas vous mener dans un piège si vous nous accompagnez. »

« Et nous mourrons les bras croisés si nous ne le faisons pas ! » avança Indra « Il faut nous imposer à Thespios, lui faire réviser nos accords de paix ! »

Clarke et Lexa s'échangèrent un regard. Leur décision semblait prise, et elles ne pourraient rien faire pour les en dissuader.

« Soit » admit Lexa « Nous sommes honorées d'accepter votre offre. »

« Indra ! » tonna Gustus « Je te charge de choisir qui accompagnera Alexandria et Clarke, et dès demain, nous marcherons sur Larissa ! »

* * *

« C'était donc ça, ce que tu me cachais ! »

« Lexa je t'adore, mais j'apprécierai que tu ne traites pas mon fils de _ça_ » rétorqua Octavia

Après leur entretien avec Gustus, la jeune guerrière les avait invitées sous la tente qu'elle partageait avec Linkon pour se rafraichir quelque peu de leur long périple. A peine entrées, la tente s'était réouverte sur une femme plus âgée, qui avait lâché un petit garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes sur le sol. Sitôt qu'il avait vu Octavia, celui-ci s'était jeté de pas mal assurés dans ses genoux et la guerrière l'avait hissé dans ses bras en riant pour présenter son fils aux deux Amazones.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père, c'est fou » dit Clarke, qui avait volé son fils à Octavia pour l'embrasser sur ses joues potelées « Comment tu t'appelles mon grand ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, préférant glisser quelques doigts dans sa bouche et les autres sur la joue de Clarke, qui les accepta avec joie pour embrasser la paume de sa petite main.

« Il s'appelle Ajax »

« Comme le grand Ajax ? » demanda Lexa

« Le petit plutôt. Le père de Linkon avait servi un temps pour le royaume de Locride »

Lexa regarda un instant Clarke s'amuser à faire de drôles de bruits de bouche contre la joue du garçon, qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le petit ressemblait à son père, c'était vrai, mais le nez et les fossettes, et le rire, tout cela était Octavia.

« C'est ce que tu as fait tout ce temps que je ne t'ai vu ? Des enfants ? »

« _Un_ enfant » corrigea Octavia « Tu devrais essayer, ça t'irait bien. »

Lexa poussa un ricanement sonore.

« Très peu pour moi merci. »

« Oui je disais ça aussi … »

Octavia donna un petit coup de coude à Lexa, qui n'avait pas quitté Clarke et l'enfant du regard. Elle comprenait très bien le sous-entendu, et il ne lui plaisait guère. Lexa ne réagit pas, ignorant complètement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et le regard goguenard de son ancienne aide de camp sur elle.

« Il a l'air fort et vigoureux, en tout cas. Et un bon état d'éveil. »

« On peut dire que tu as le sens du compliment »

« Je voulais dire qu'il fera un bon guerrier »

« Lexa, tu ne peux pas déjà penser à en faire un guerrier, regarde comme il est mignon ! » intervint Clarke « Tu ne veux pas le prendre ? »

« Non merci ! » dit vite Lexa comme si on lui proposait de tenir un tas d'ordure

« Je sais que c'est un garçon, t'as pas du en voir beaucoup, mais tu pourrais faire un effort » ronchonna Octavia avant d'aller récupérer son fils des bras de Clarke

Lexa ne dit cette fois. Le destin du fils de son amie aurait été significativement différent si il était né à Themyscira, elles le savaient toutes les trois. Le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère, lui, l'ignorait complètement, et préférait se concentrer sur l'inconnue qui n'avait pas daigné le saluer.

« Dada ! » déclama-il en pointant Lexa d'un doigt potelé

Clarke retint un rire étouffé alors que Lexa se gonflait d'amour-propre, et qu'Octavia ricanait de fierté.

« C'est pas Dada, mon chéri c'est Lexa. Remarque, depuis tout ce temps qu'elle est princesse c'est bien la première fois qu'on ose l'appeler comme ça »

Lexa roula des yeux.

« Si tu m'avais parlé comme ça quand tu étais encore chez nous … »

« Oui, je sais, j'aurai eu de grave ennuis ! »

Lexa plissa le nez de la manière que Clarke savait signifier qu'elle avait quelque chose de cinglant à répliquer, mais n'en fit rien, Octavia ayant assez rapproché le petit Ajax d'elle pour qu'il puisse attraper une boucle brune dans ses bras. Lexa resta impassible, aussi stoïque qu'elle était dans les conseils qu'elle subissait au palais de sa mère, alors que derrière le petit garçon, les deux autres femmes s'amusaient bien.

« Si il lui arrache une mèche, est-ce que Themyscira tout entier doit rentrer en guerre ? » demanda Clarke

« Oh certainement. Ce serait porter atteinte à son altesse la Princesse, c'est une action qui ne resterait pas impunie » surenchérit Octavia

« Il suffit, vous deux » siffla Lexa, aussi faiblement qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas faire peur au petit Ajax

« Alexandria ? » Une nouvelle tête venait de passer à travers l'entrée de la tente, brisant le petit cocon joyeux, et tout le monde reprit vite une posture respectable. C'était Indra, qui hocha de la tête vers Ajax comme si elle le saluait, et se tourna à nouveau vers Lexa. « Niko demande à te voir »

« Bien, j'arrive ! » dit Lexa, avant de se tourner vers Octavia et Clarke, et d'incliner la tête poliment « Excusez moi »

Clarke lui rendit immédiatement son salut, mais Octavia, plus soumise aux lois des Amazones, se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête.

« Dada ? » demanda Ajax en voyant disparaitre Lexa

« Dada partie » sourit Octavia « Mais moi je suis encore là, et Clarke »

« Mama ! » gazouilla joyeusement Ajax contre la joue de sa mère

« Oui mon cœur » se mit à roucouler Octavia sous le regard amusé la blonde

« Ca me fait tout drôle de te voir comme ça » finit par sourire Clarke « Quand je pense que c'est toi qui m'a appris à éviscérer un sanglier … »

« C'était il y a longtemps, on change » soupira Octavia « Enfin pas tant que ça, je chasse toujours ceci-dit »

« Oui, et tu cours toujours, derrière lui non ? »

« Oh tu sais même pas à quel point … Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient ! »

« Oui, oui qu'ils disaient … Et Themyscira » ne put s'empêcher de demander Clarke « Ca ne te manque pas ? »

« Honnêtement ? Un peu de temps en temps, quand même » admit Octavia, le nez dans la joue de son fils « Les filles surtout, vivre en communauté avec elles. Et puis Themyscira, la ville, et Lex, bien sûr »

« Je peux comprendre … » admit Clarke sans remarquer le drôle de regard d'Octavia sur elle « C'est encore celle que je vois le plus. Elle vient dès qu'elle peut nous rendre visite, dès qu'elle passe dans la région »

Clarke sourit.

« Tu lui es toujours aussi dévouée »

« Bien sûr. Je lui dois beaucoup. Ne serait-ce que le simple fait d'être ici de base »

« Raconte moi ça »

Octavia reposa Ajax au sol, où le petit garçon alla s'assoir à ses pieds pour se mettre à jouer avec un bout de tissu qui y trainait, avant de le rejoindre au sol, aussitôt imité par Clarke.

« Lexa m'a parlé de Trikru sitôt qu'elle y soit revenue » entama Octavia « Et l'an d'après, nous y sommes allées toutes les deux »

Clarke ignora l'étrange sensation de jalousie qui lui était montée à la gorge soudainement en comprenant que la tribu était un autre secret que lui avait caché Lexa.

« En mission ? »

« Non justement. Nous revenions d'un combat mené à Mycènes, dirigé par Nikolae et Orana. Quand nous sommes passées près de Trikru, Lexa a annoncé que nous prendrions toutes les deux un autre chemin. »

« Pour faire un crochet par Trikru ? »

« Tout à fait. Et c'est en arrivant au village que nous sommes tombées sur Linkon, qui a sauté sur Lexa pour la neutraliser, un peu comme moi avec toi »

« L'histoire se répète » rit Clarke « Ils ne se connaissaient pas ? »

« Trikru est un village protecteur, tu sais, qui accueille comme les siens tous ceux qui en ont besoin. Linkon était arrivé il y a peu de temps, en fuite du maitre qui le martyrisait et qui aurait fini par le tuer »

« Il était esclave ? »

« De guerre. Ses parents venaient de Numidie, jusqu'à ce que la peuplade entière ne se fasse vendre par un village ennemi. Son père est parti servir le royaume de Locride, et sa mère a été vendue dans une maison noble d'Athènes, il ne les a jamais revus. Lui a réussi à s'échapper, et a rejoint Trikru peu après le départ de Lexa, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas »

« Bon sang … et Lexa lui a dit qui elle était pour se libérer ? »

« Tu vois Lexa se laisser faire ? Elle l'a assommé. »

« Assommé ? »

« Elle l'a complètement étalé sur le sable et elle me l'a laissé pour aller prévenir Anya de son retour. Quand il s'est réveillé, il avait mon pied sur la trachée et mon épée sur le cœur »

« Et tu es tombée amoureuse tout de suite ? » blagua Clarke

« Oh complètement » admit Octavia sans gêne « De lui et de Trikru. Je suis rentrée avec Lexa une dernière fois à Themyscira, et puis je suis partie. Définitivement. »

« Tu es rentrée pour te défaire de ton immortalité alors ? » demanda Clarke « Tu en as fait la demande auprès de la reine alors ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? » reprit Clarke « Mais c'est impossible, seule la reine peut intercéder auprès d'Ares pour lever l'immortalité d'une amazone ! »

« Pas seulement la reine » dit Octavia « N'importe quelle descendante directe de Penthesilea avec autorité. La reine, et les prétendantes au trône »

Clarke suivit le regard d'Octavia qui se portait sur son fils, et comprit vite.

« Lexa ? » Octavia hocha de la tête. « C'est Lexa qui t'a donné l'autorisation de partir ? Mais tu étais son aide de camp, la personne la plus proche d'elle ! Elle t'a laissé partir … »

« Elle n'a pas repris d'aide de camp après moi, à ce qu'elle m'a dit » dit Octavia « Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde quand je lui ai demandé de me faire la demande. Si je n'étais pas redevenue mortelle, je n'aurai jamais pu vivre à Linkon et avoir Ajax. Tout ce que j'ai dans ma vie je lui dois. »

Clarke laissa les mots prendre leur impact, suspendus dans les airs au-dessus d'elles. Elle avait grandi avec Lexa, et pensait connaitre le moindre de ses secrets, mais depuis qu'elles étaient parties de Themyscira, elle ne faisait qu'aller de surprise en surprise. Lexa lui avait dit qu'Octavia était morte, elle en était presque sûre. Découvrir qu'elle lui avait en fait accordé son départ de Themyscira pour rejoindre un homme, la laissant sans aide de camp et sans compagne de route depuis dix ans lui faisait découvrir une énième facette de son amie d'enfance qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Octavia. » Octavia leva la tête vers elle. Entre ses jambes, Ajax s'était maintenant agrippé au col de sa mère pour jouer avec la lanière de cuir qui y reposait en guise de collier. « Qui est Costia ? »

Octavia baissa aussitôt les yeux, et par ce que Clarke interpréta comme un réflexe, attrapa son fils pour le serrer contre elle.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui demander directement Clarke »

Clarke acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Lexa. Octavia dut remarquer l'air soucieux qui s'était soudain empreint de la blonde car elle se releva d'un coup, Ajax glissé sur les épaules, et tendit une main vers elle pour la redresser sur ses pieds elle aussi.

« Allez viens. En attendant le retour de ta princesse, je vais te faire visiter le village ! »

Clarke mit vite ses pensées de côté. Elle poserait ses questions à Lexa plus tard, quand elle la verrait. Pour l'instant, elle se contenta de suivre Octavia hors de la tente, et dans les rues d'Arkadia.


	15. Le poids de la couronne

Une grande table avait été dressée au centre du village, où déjà s'afféraient quelques villageois à installer toute une variété de mets et à alimenter les torches qui l'éclairaient. Gustus avait ordonné la préparation d'un banquet en l'honneur de ses invitées, et malgré les protestations de Lexa, avait ordonné que l'on abatte quelques veaux gras pour en faire un festin. Le chef du village était maintenant occupé à régler les détails des offrandes rituels avec les prêtres, choisissant avec eux quelle bête seraient sacrifiés sur l'autel de Zeus pour apporter sur l'expédition à venir sa protection et sa bienveillance.

Le butin de la chasse avait été abondant, et Lexa, qui était partie chasser de son côté avec Linkon, en avait été amplement félicitée. Octavia avait d'ailleurs blagué qu'ils n'étaient efficaces à la chasse que parcequ'ils n'avaient rien à se dire et étaient encore plus silencieux que les animaux qu'ils traquaient, et Indra avait aussitôt envoyé la guerrière dépecer et vider le gibier pour lui apprendre à surveiller sa langue.

De son côté, Clarke avait profité du temps de la chasse pour discuter longuement avec Niko de leurs techniques de soins et tenter d'échanger le plus possible dans le peu de temps qui lui était donné.

Abigail lui avait enseigné l'anatomie et l'art des opérations, mais Niko connaissait tout de la nature et de ses secrets, et elle avait beaucoup appris. Elle avait appris que Niko les accompagnerait jusqu'à Larissa, et il lui avait promis que sur la route, il lui parlerait plus en détail de sa technique de cataplasmes de feuilles, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Niko avait été ensuite appelé en urgence vers une jeune chasseuse qui s'était blessée avec son couteau de chasse, et maintenant Clarke était seule, à regarder le dressage de la table face à elle.

Elle avait bien offert son aide, plusieurs fois, mais s'était vu interdire d'approcher de près ou de loin des préparations. Demander à un hôte de travailler pour lui était une insulte, avait dit Gustus en lui faisant de gros yeux. Clarke avait arrêté d'insister et s'était mise sur le côté pour regarder les habitants de Trikru apporter des plats à n'en plus finir sur la table.

Lexa n'était visiblement pas soumise au même genre de restriction qu'elle, puisqu'elle pouvait clairement la voir au côté de Linkon, à utiliser avec aise une énorme dague pour trancher des morceaux de biche. Ils semblaient tous les deux dans une conversation aussi discrète que silencieuse, principalement par des petits signes de mains et des mouvements de menton, et Clarke ne pouvait détourner son regard d'eux, fascinée. Il était évident que malgré leur étrange manière de communiquer, ces deux-là se respectaient beaucoup et s'appréciaient tout autant.

Le sourire de Clarke se dissipa quelque peu quand elle se rendit compte qu'à vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lexa côte à côte avec un homme, et que celui-ci s'avérait être l'exacte copie d'elle. Elle qui en avait connu quelques-uns n'avait jamais eu cette chance, et pourtant, elle ne portait aucune jalousie sur Lexa, qui dans ses gestes muets et précis semblait si parfaitement appartenir au lieu et à ses gens.

Clarke regardait Linkon. Il était rare d'avoir une connexion avec Lexa si l'on était pas une de ses sœurs, ou son cheval. Il lui avait fallu du temps à elle, plusieurs années et ceci en la connaissant depuis ce qui semblait toujours, et voilà que Linkon, dont elle n'avait entendu jamais parler avant, semblait y arriver avec une facilité déconcertante.

Clarke ne savait pas particulièrement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ce n'était pas joli.

« Ils sont particuliers hein ? Ils se comprennent comme personne »

Clarke tourna la tête vers Octavia, qui la regardait en souriant, couverte de la tête aux pieds du sang de son gibier, Ajax accroché à l'une de ses jambes.

« Particuliers, oui » répéta Clarke

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Octavia ne semblait pas plus jalouse que ça de la relation privilégiée que son mari semblait entretenir avec son ancienne princesse. A en croire le regard bienheureux que la brune sur les deux, peut-être que ça venait juste d'elle.

Clarke était encore dans ses pensées quand le petit Ajax se mit à lui faire de grands signes joyeux de la main comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs saisons, et qu'elle se pencha vers lui pour lui sourire, et lui serrer la main.

« Tu me dis bonjour ? » rit Clarke

Ajax hocha activement de la tête.

« Très bien, puisque vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux, tu vas pouvoir me garder cet enfant pendant que je me change »

Octavia se défit de son fils, l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue et le front, murmura quelques mots à son oreille et lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaitre vers sa tente. Ajax ne tarda pas à grimper dans les bras de Clarke, et à s'accrocher à son cou.

« Tu m'escalades hein ? » Le petit Ajax ne répondit que d'un gloussement amusé, ses mains plongeant dans les cheveux blonds de l'amazone pour y fouiller un peu plus. « Oh, tu seras un petit chasseur un jour, comme tes parents. Hein ? Comme ton père, là-bas qui découpe un sanglier » rit Clarke

Elle pointa du doigt l'endroit où Lexa et Linkon s'activaient, et en reconnaissant son père, Ajax se mit à joyeusement battre des mains juste à côté de son oreille. Lexa leva les yeux à ce moment, sentant leurs regards sur elle, et attrapa son œil, maintenant leur regard l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le petit occupant des bras de Clarke ne les interrompe.

« Dada ! » gloussa Ajax en apercevant Lexa

« Oh oui, c'est Dada » ricana en retour Clarke

Lexa ne pouvait pas les entendre de sa place, mais semblait avoir deviné ce que clamait le fils de son compagnon de chasse puisqu'elle se renfrogna immédiatement et leur tourna le dos pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son morceau de viande. Clarke continua à converser avec Ajax à voix basse, bien que le petit garçon ne parlait que par peu de mots et de grands éclats de rire, et parvint à le garder intéressé par tout ce qu'elle lui racontait jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia ne revienne, complètement propre.

« Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? » demanda-elle

« Oh non ! J'ai rarement l'occasion de côtoyer beaucoup de bébés avec mon travail »

« Tu ne travailles plus avec ta mère dans le pôle médical ? »

« Si … mais je ne m'occupe pas des accouchements, c'est moi qui réceptionne les accidents de chasse ou d'entrainement »

« C'est à toi qu'on doit les guérisons des énormes plaies que Lexa distribue à ses recrues alors ? »

« Lexa ne distribue pas de blessures ! Ses entrainement sont vigoureux certes … mais rien comparé à ceux d'Alex »

« Oh ça ! » rit Octavia « C'est elle qui m'a formé, je m'en rappelle encore »

Clarke rit et ajusta Ajax sur sa hanche. Octavia à côté d'elle continua à raconter ses souvenirs de sa vie mouvementée à Themyscira, mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Lexa la regardait à nouveau, avec un air que Clarke ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre qu'elle ne la regardait pas elle, mais Ajax dans ses bras, et aussitôt un flot entier de questions lui vint en tête.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que … »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. C'est stupide. »

Octavia allait insister, mais ce qu'elle allait dire fut couvert par les grands appels de Gustus, qui invitait tout le monde à se réunir autour de lui pour entamer les sacrifices aux dieux. Aussitôt, elle récupéra son fils, et se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste du village, qui se réunissait progressivement en un grand cercle devant le feu.

Clarke allait les rejoindre, quand Lexa lui lança un signe de tête pour l'en empêcher. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas réellement pourquoi, Clarke n'insista pas et alla rejoindre la princesse, qui s'était écartée à une distance raisonnable de son gibier mais se tenait éloignée du cercle de prière.

« Ils vont prier Zeus. » dit simplement Lexa quand Clarke la rejoignit

« Oh. »

Ni Clarke ni elle ne savaient prier les dieux mâles, ou ne souhaitaient le faire. Il n'y avait que les déesses pour les amazones. Le reste des habitants de l'Olympe n'avaient pas la moindre importance à leurs yeux.

Lexa et Clarke se turent tout le temps que les prêtres du village implorèrent le roi des dieux de les protéger et de mener à bien la mission du lendemain. Les prières duraient longtemps, bien plus que celles auxquelles elle était habituée, et Clarke retenait bâillement sur bâillement. Linkon, qui avait récupéré Ajax et qui semblait visiblement aussi peu enclin à participer aux prières qu'elles, lui lança un clin d'œil. A quelques pas à peine de lui, Octavia avait comme les autres la tête penchée et la main droite tendue vers l'Olympe, participant aux rituels en silence.

Quand enfin les prêtres de Zeus se mirent sur le côté pour laisser place aux prêtresses d'Artemis, que le village honorait toujours après une chasse, Gustus fit signe à Lexa de le rejoindre.

Clarke regarda avec surprise Lexa s'embraser soudainement, et tenter de refuser en vain, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Gustus ne se fasse plus insistant et qu'elle n'ait plus le choix de rejoindre le cercle. Clarke comprit vite pourquoi quand Gustus lui tendit sa grande dague, l'invitant à faire elle-même le sacrifice à la déesse. C'était un honneur que la tribu ne réservait qu'aux invités les plus prestigieux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Lexa avait tenté de le décliner, et malgré sa gêne évidente d'être ainsi mise à l'honneur, Clarke ne douta pas un instant qu'elle le faisait avec plaisir.

Lexa était heureuse ici. Elle pouvait le voir facilement. L'apaisement de voir enfin sa meilleure amie appartenir pleinement à un lieu et ses gens ne dura pas longtemps.

Si Lexa était si heureuse à Arkadia, est-ce que ce n'était pas ici qu'elle devrait rester ? N'y aurait-il pas un moyen pour qu'elle s'exclue elle-même ou obtienne le consentement d'une de ses sœurs de Themyscira pour venir vivre ici ? Elle était encore en train de ruminer dans ses pensées quand Lexa, qui avait fini sa part du rituel, retourna à ses côtés, et lui offrit un sourire si franc et radieux que la blonde sentit son ventre se resserrer.

Lexa ne l'avait pas habituée à tant de démonstrations de joie. Si elle trouvait le moyen de rester de manière permanente à Arkadia, elle pourrait être radieuse de la sorte tous les jours. Clarke ne le serait certainement plus, plus jamais sans doute, mais quelle importance par rapport au sourire de Lexa ?

« Mes amis, mangeons ! » éclata la grosse voix de Gustus « Que cette soirée soit placée sous la protection des dieux et nous apporte à tous réconfort et contentement ! »

Tout le village se dirigea vers les différentes tables, et Lexa fut invitée à s'asseoir aux côtés d'Indra, Clarke en face d'elle. A côté de Clarke était assis Linkon, qui malgré son air de gros costaud couvert de marques avait posé son fils sur les genoux avec plus de délicatesse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé capable, et qui maintenant était très occupé à le faire manger. Ajax, lui, semblait plus intéressé par faire des grimaces à Clarke ou essayer d'attirer sur lui l'attention de Lexa que de réellement participer au festin en leur honneur, et Linkon finit par aller coucher son fils au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir assuré à Octavia qu'il pouvait s'en occuper seul et qu'elle reste profiter du banquet.

Et profiter du banquet, beaucoup d'habitants d'Arkadia le faisait. Les nombreux lots de la chasse avaient disparu à toute allure, et le vin coulait maintenant à flot. Lexa refusait coupe sur coupe, ne voulant pas boire pour garder l'esprit clair, mais tous n'avaient pas sa retenue.

Beaucoup de ceux qui ne partaient pas le lendemain s'étaient laissé tenter par le fruit de Dionysos et s'enivraient progressivement. Si la plupart se contentaient de parler fort ou de s'esclaffer sans retenue, mais un certain groupe de jeunes gens semblaient avoir particulièrement abusé du nectar, et avaient entrainé Clarke à chanter avec eux.

La blonde à l'image de sa princesse avait refusé le vin, mais avait l'air de bien s'amuser – sous le regard soucieux de Lexa et d'Indra – jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon plus enivré que les autres, qui semblait vouer un culte certain à Lexa, ne se lève debout sur son siège, et ne lève sa coupe vers elle.

« Demain nous allons être débarrassés de Thespios pour de bon ! Victoire ! »

« Jesper … » grogna Indra entre ses dents

Jesper l'ignora, et se mit à hurler de plus belle.

« Alexandria va nous libérer de Thespios comme elle l'a fait de Nia ! »

« Jesper ! »

Cette fois Octavia s'était levée, et avait fait le tour de la table pour tenter de faire descendre Jesper de sa table. Jesper cependant était inarrêtable, et au lieu de la suivre gentiment, lui attrapa le bras pour tenter de la faire monter à côté de lui.

« Jesper descend ! »

« Alexandria notre sauveuse ! »

Quand enfin Octavia parvint à le faire descendre, le laissant l'enlacer bras dessus, bras dessous, Clarke, qui jusque-là rigolait bien en les voyant, remarqua que Lexa, elle, ne déridait pas. Le compliment n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir, et Clarke perdit son sourire. L'ambiance bon enfant était passée. Octavia jeta un regard en coin à Lexa et plaça Jesper dans les bras de ses amis, qui le réceptionnèrent en chancelant à moitié.

« Allez Jesper ça suffit, tu as assez bu ! »

Lexa resta sombre tout le temps que Jesper, qui continuait de vociférer des chants à sa gloire, se fasse emmener au loin. Quand il eut disparu, elle se leva abruptement de la table, et après avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille d'Indra, se pencha vers Clarke.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Il est encore tôt pourtant ! » remarqua Clarke

Lexa la regarda un instant, et lui sourit doucement.

« Bonne nuit, Clarke. »

La blonde la regarda s'éloigner dans les cris de joie et les chants du village, puis disparaitre entre les tentes à peine éclairées par les lueurs des torches.

« Il faut l'excuser » dit Octavia « Des mauvais souvenirs. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais c'était suffisant pour que Clarke se demande si au final, elle connaissait Lexa si bien qu'elle le pensait.

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit, et Clarke ne dormait pas. Elle n'avait pas bu assez de vin pour en être malade, mais pourtant ne parvenait pas à interrompre le flux de pensées qui lui trottaient en tête.

Le banquet était fini depuis longtemps, les outres de vin rangées et le feu éteint. Le lit prévu pour Lexa à côté du sien au fond de la tente d'Octavia et Linkon était toujours désespérément vide.

La princesse n'était pas rentrée depuis son départ du dîner, et quand elle finit par ne plus supporter de tourner en vain sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Clarke finit par sortir sur la pointe des pieds de la tente. Se diriger dans le village éteint et endormi n'était pas si facile que ça, et elle se prit les pieds plusieurs fois dans les cordes qui retenaient les tentes à leurs places avant de réussir à se diriger vers l'entrée du village.

Les deux sentinelles qui gardaient l'entrée lui assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la princesse, mais lui indiquèrent gracieusement le chemin des écuries. Comme elle s'en serait douté, Lexa était assise en face des bâtiments de bois, son cheval pâturant paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle avait du aller le monter dans les bois qui entouraient Arkadia car il avait encore une courroie autour de l'encolure.

Lexa avait toujours trouvé du réconfort dans ses chevaux. Elle en avait eu beaucoup, les ayant tous surpassés de très loin en longévité, et les avait tous montés aussi longtemps que possible, et les avait tous aimés de la même manière. Elle avait un lien avec les animaux que personne ne pouvait égaler.

Clarke s'assit à côté d'elle, laissant leurs jambes s'entrechoquer, et appréciant silencieusement le réconfort offert par le contact que la princesse ne tenta pas d'éviter.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? » lui demanda doucement la brune

« Presque pas non. »

Le silence retomba un instant, interrompu par les seuls bruits de la jument noire qui mangeait paisiblement près d'eux dans des grands bruits peu distingués.

« Lexa. »

« Mmh ? »

« Qui est Nia ? »

Lexa ne tourna pas la tête vers elle mais baissa les yeux au sol, ce qui en soit était une plus grande réaction que la blonde aurait espéré.

« Nia est la mère de Thespios. L'ancienne reine de Larissa. »

« L'ancienne ? »

« Elle est morte il y a … trente ans à peu près. »

« Oh et … tu le sais, enfin tu l'as appris … » baragouina Clarke

« Clarke, pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas la vraie question que tu veux me poser ? Pourquoi Jesper parlait d'elle tout à l'heure. » trancha Lexa

Clarke ne tenta pas de le nier.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tuée. C'est comme ça que je le sais. »

« Mais ... si le roi apprend que c'est toi qui a tué sa mère, il ne nous donnera jamais la ceinture ! »

« Il ne le sait pas. Je l'ai tuée dans son sommeil, et aucun homme n'en a jamais rien su. »

Ce n'était pas toute l'histoire, loin de là. A nouveau, Lexa avait clairement verrouillé suffisamment la conversation pour que Clarke ne puisse poser aucune question, et la blonde n'insista pas. Il était de plus en plus dur de parler à Lexa depuis qu'elles étaient parties. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé sur un ton froid auparavant, et ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Et soudain, Lexa était une tout autre personne. Clarke n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Lexa ne soupire, ne tenant pas longtemps son propre mutisme imposé, et se releva vivement pour tendre une main vers la blonde et l'aider à se lever à son tour.

« Allez viens »

« Où ça ? »

« Je vais te montrer un endroit spécial pour moi. »

Clarke se laissa guider à travers les tentes et les maisons de bois du village, dans les allées les plus reculées et les moins éclairées d'Arkadia. Peu importe où elles allaient, Lexa n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elles arrivèrent devant une esplanade reculée, qui ressemblait à un grand carré de sable visiblement utilisé régulièrement à en croire les traces et les monticules de terre qui la recouvraient.

« C'est une aire d'entrainement ? »

Lexa lâcha la main de Clarke pour s'approcher de l'aire, et la regarder avec un drôle d'air sentimental qui ne lui ressemblait que peu.

« C'est ici qu'Anya m'a mis une raclée pour la première et seule fois de ma vie. »

Clarke leva un sourcil, tout de suite intéressée.

« Anya, hein ? »

« C'était mon amie. Et la chef de Trikru avant Gustus. »

« C'était une guerrière aussi ? »

« Oh oui, et une à donner des complexes aux meilleures d'entre nous, crois moi. Elle était ravie d'avoir l'occasion d'affronter une Amazone. » Lexa poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers Clarke pour avouer d'un air penaud « Et moi, comme une écervelée, je ne me suis pas méfiée face à une mortelle, une simple mortelle bien plus jeune que moi, qui avait lu tout de suite ma technique et m'a mis au sol en un temps record »

Clarke éclata de rire, ignorant superbement l'air vexé de Lexa et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Et ça te fait rire ? »

« De t'imaginer toi, la grande commandante, te faire battre par une mortelle ? Oui, plutôt »

Lexa roula des yeux. Le rire de la blonde avait cependant quelque chose de contagieux auquel elle avait du mal à résister, et elle finit par craquer un demi-sourire qui fit repartir Clarke de plus belle.

« J'aurai bien aimé voir ça, tiens » Clarke s'essuya les yeux

« Je ne sais pas si tu aurai aimé Anya, mais tu l'aurai sûrement trouvé aussi impressionnante qu'elle l'était. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » sourit Clarke

Lexa retourna aux côtés de la blonde, et sans même se poser de questions, laissa courir ses doigts le long de son avant-bras jusqu'à ce que sa paume ne s'ouvre, et que leurs mains ne se lient d'elles-mêmes. Clarke regarda leurs doigts entrelacés, le sourire radieux de la brune, et prit une grande respiration, la même qu'elle prenait toujours avant de s'adresser à la reine ou de demander un service à sa mère.

« Lexa, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre ici toute ta vie ? »

Lexa, sans lâcher sa main, s'écarta assez de Clarke pour la dévisager de haut en bas.

« Quoi ? » ne put elle que dire, dans une absence totale de sa civilité habituelle

« Tu adores Arkadia, et tu adores le peuple de Trikru, et ils te le rendent bien » objecta Clarke « Ne serai-tu pas satisfaite de passer le restant de tes jours ici ? »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Regarde toi ! Tu es radieuse ici ! »

« Je le suis tout autant à Themyscira. »

« Ose au moins me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me mens, Lexa ! »

Lexa poussa le soupir qu'elle avait toujours quand on la contrariait et qui avait le don d'énerver Clarke au plus haut point.

« Hey … » se reprit immédiatement Clarke « Je ne cherche pas une querelle avec toi, promis. Je te vois juste tellement bien ici, avec eux … Je voudrai te voir tous les jours comme ça, pas triste comme tu es à Themyscira »

« Je ne suis pas triste à Themyscira. »

« Triste peut-être pas mais … Je ne sais pas, il te manque quelque chose »

Lexa regarda longuement Clarke. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir lui dire et pourtant, Lexa se contenta de nier de la tête. Clarke n'eut que la satisfaction de sentir ses doigts se resserrer dans les siens.

« Je suis princesse de Themyscira. Même si je voulais partir, je ne le ferai pas, je le dois à mon peuple »

« La seule chose que tu dois, c'est être heureuse Lexa ! »

« Je le suis. Je te jure que si Arkadia était le meilleur choix pour moi, je le ferai sans hésiter mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Clarke hocha mollement de la tête, et Lexa lui mit un léger coup de coude dans le ventre. « Je ne peux pas m'imaginer loin de Themyscira trop longtemps, je finis toujours par rentrer de mes expéditions n'est-ce pas ? Et puis mes sœurs me manqueraient trop. Et toi, Clarke. »

« Et moi ? » sourit Clarke

Les doigts qui broyaient les siens les relâchèrent pour que sa princesse ne se permette de glisser son bras autour de ses épaules, et dans le sourire éclairé par la lune seule témoin de l'échange, Clarke aurait pu jurer qu'elle reconnut sa Lexa, celle qu'elle avait connue enfant et qu'elle adorait toujours autant aujourd'hui.

« Oui. Toi, Clarke. »

* * *

Quand le soleil alla réveiller Nikolae de ses rayons tapageurs, la rousse se releva sur son séant et étira ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait si froid. La réponse lui vint vite. Waverly s'était assoupie à la fin de son tour de garde, laissant mourir le feu dans son foyer. Nikolae ne s'autorisa pas un moment de contemplation silencieuse comme la veille, et alla la réveiller doucement.

« Déjà ? » se plaint Waverly en refermant aussitôt les yeux

« Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu n'entendras pas la suite de mon histoire » remarqua Nikolae

Waverly se leva d'un bond sur son séant.

« La suite ! »

« Après, après … » rit Nikolae « Il faut déjà nettoyer ce tas de cendres … Tu aurai du me réveiller si tu te sentais t'assoupir, il n'est pas prudent de passer une nuit sans surveillance, surtout avec les hommes de Neapolis à nos trousses »

« Ils ne nous ont pas rattrapées en attendant ! » sourit doucement Waverly

« Oui, oui … il faudra quand même penser à sacrifier quelque animal à Héra, par précaution »

Waverly acquiesça d'un air mal réveillé. Nikolae eut le temps d'aller s'occuper des chevaux et de partir à la recherche d'un petit cours d'eau qu'il leur permettrait de faire un brin de toilette avant que Waverly n'émerge enfin de son état comateux.

Quand elles furent enfin prêtes, le ventre rempli de racines que Nikolae avait lavé dans le ruisseau et plus ou moins débarbouillées, Nikolae invita Waverly à s'asseoir à côté d'elle face au bûcher éteinte.

« Nous n'allons pas repartir tout de suite »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parcequ'il faut que tu saches ce que je fais sur cette route, et pourquoi je vais à Amphipolis. »

Nikolae prit une grande respiration, et sous le regard ébahi de Waverly, lui raconta d'une traite ce que l'oracle leur avait appris, et la mission qui lui avait été confiée par la reine. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers la brune, qui n'avait pas dit un mot pour l'interrompre de toute sa narration.

« Waverly, dis quelque chose » demanda-elle

Waverly leva le menton vers la rousse. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus choquée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que la veille, ce qui rassura quelque peu Nikolae, et hocha la tête dans le vide.

« Ton destin, tu dis ? »

« Oui. Selon la prophétie qu'a reçu ma mère à son couronnement, c'est le mien et celui de mes sœurs » dit Nikolae

« Tu cours les routes à pied jusqu'à Amphipolis pour accomplir la prophétie alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mon peuple est en danger » remarqua Nikolae « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Themyscira »

« Comme une bonne princesse »

Nikolae s'apprêtait à s'excuser à nouveau de son ascendance royale quand elle croisa le regard de la brune, qui ne contenait en rien toutes les reproches qu'elle lui avait lancé la veille. Waverly ne l'accusait de rien. Elle voulut juste savoir, véritablement, et Nikolae avait promis de tout lui dire.

« J'ai prêté serment de donner jusqu'à ma vie pour mon peuple » dit gravement Nikolae

« C'est justement ce que je comprends pas. Pourquoi vous craignez les hommes si vous êtes immortelles, pourquoi tu parles de risquer ta vie ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu ne penses … »

« Alors explique moi ! »

Waverly n'en démordrait pas, et Nikolae poussa un soupir. Le retard qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son départ ne faisait que grandir, et elles auraient déjà du se remettre en route depuis longtemps. La brune ne bougerait pas d'un pouce tant qu'elle ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Les premières Amazones n'étaient pas immortelles tu sais, même si elles étaient des demi-déesses à part entière. » commença-elle « Tout a changé avec Penthesilea. Comme je te l'ai déjà raconté, elle a accepté de rejoindre le camp troyen lors de la guerre de Troie après la mort de ses sœurs, et a montré une telle fougue et un tel courage qu'à elle seule elle a bien faillit couleur la flotte grecque, et finir la guerre. »

Nikolae fit une courte pause, et baissa la tête humblement. On honorait toujours les mortes avec le respect du à leur sacrifice, surtout une reine de Themyscira.

« Mais comme tous les grands héros de notre histoire, Penthesilea avait un destin tragique, et son avancée victorieuse sur le champ de bataille s'est achevée par l'intervention du roi Grec des Myrmidons, Achille. Arès est arrivé trop tard pour sauver sa fille de l'épée d'Achille, mais reconnaissant sa bravoure dans une guerre où elle avait sacrifié sa vie, il obtint de Zeus son père un cadeau inestimable, pour toutes ses descendantes et aux Amazones qui avaient réchappé de Troie »

« L'immortalité ? » demanda Waverly

Nikolae hocha de la tête.

« Par l'intervention de Zeus, Arès récompensa le courage de Penthesilea en accordant l'immortalité à la lignée féminine qui descendrait de sa fille, et des descendantes de ses guerrières, à la condition qu'elles naissent à l'écart des hommes, sur le sol de leur Terre Sacrée, Themiscyra. »

« Il faut naître là-bas ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire pour ne jamais mourir ? »

« Ne jamais mourir ? Non, ça ne nous concerne pas ça, seuls les dieux sont véritablement immortels. Considère plutôt notre don comme la jeunesse éternelle, ou du moins extrêmement longue … même les demi-dieux peuvent mourir et nous ne sommes pas des déesses à part entières. Achille lui-même était invincible mais mortel, il a fini par rejoindre le royaume d'Hadès lui aussi »

« Alors vous êtes comme Achille ? Invincibles »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Le temps passe plus lentement à Themyscira, il est comme … figé. Ares notre père l'a âprement négocié avec les Moires »

« Mais tu n'es pas sur ton île là, tu vas vieillir ! » bondit tout de suite Waverly

« Pas assez pour me faire devenir vieille et ridée, sinon ma petite sœur, qui a passé plus de temps hors que dans Themyscira, serait plus chiffonnée que moi ! » rit Nikolae « L'important c'est d'être née dans l'enceinte des terres sacrées, c'est ce qui apporte la protection contre le fil de Moires. Toute Amazone qui nait à Themyscira nait sans craindre Thanatos, avec comme seul dessein tragique le jour où elle sera défaite au combat »

« Vous êtes toutes comme ça ? »

« Toutes. Aucune ne prendrait jamais le risque d'enfanter hors de Themyscira, dès qu'une d'entre nous sait qu'elle attend un enfant, elle ne sort plus de l'enceinte de la ville pour assurer la survie de sa fille »

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas mourir ? Pourquoi vous portez une armure alors ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas mourir de maladie, ou de vieillesse » corrigea Nikolae « Et nous portons une armure parceque nous sommes des guerrières. Mais si personne ne vient nous étrangler dans notre sommeil ou nous trancher la tête d'un coup d'épée, alors nous restons en vie, à parcourir les pays des hommes en accomplissant des missions pour les Dieux et à profiter de notre belle Themyscira »

« Immortelles tant qu'invaincues » murmura Waverly tout bas, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Nikolae hocha de la tête vers elle.

« Immortalité relative » corrigea elle « C'est pour simplifier qu'on dit immortalité, mais tu sais maintenant que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai »

« Tu peux pas saigner ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Si nous étions réellement invincibles, nous ne passerions pas autant de temps à nous entrainer. Et puis je peux saigner, je te l'ai prouvé il me semble » Nikolae en profita pour montrer que sous le sang séché qui salissait sa tunique, son épaule avait déjà cicatrisé en un bel hématome rouge, qui ne lui faisait déjà plus mal. « Il faut une blessure profonde pour qu'elle laisse une trace sur ma peau, sinon je serai couverte de cicatrices de la tête au pied »

Waverly en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, et d'observer la croûte de plus près.

« Ca te fait mal ? »

« Non. »

Waverly approcha son doigt précautionneusement et appuya dessus.

« Aie ! »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu saignes ? » s'affola Waverly

« Non » rit Nikolae en replaçant sa manche « Je t'avais dit, je n'ai pas mal »

« C'est pas drôle » grogna la brune « Et ce n'est pas juste non plus que t'aies jamais mal ! Si je te coupe une jambe, tu vas rien sentir ? »

« J'en ai jamais fait l'expérience. »

Les yeux de Waverly brillèrent soudainement d'une étrange lueur, et Nikolae déglutit.

« Je préfèrerai éviter de tenter »

« Et si je te plonge ma lance dans le ventre ? »

Nikolae y réfléchit un instant.

« Je souffrirai le martyr, mais je pourrai surement y survivre. J'ai vu une des meilleures commandantes de ma mère survivre à une dague plantée dans l'œil »

Waverly retroussa son nez en une grimace dégoûtée.

« Il faut vraiment y aller pour vous tuer »

La rousse haussa les épaules sans cacher son amusement.

« C'est pour cela qu'on nous considère comme immortelles »

« Mais si personne ne meurt chez vous, et qu'il n'y a plus de guerre, vous devez avoir une population qui arrête pas de grandir ! »

« Non, car nous perdons de nos amazones tous les ans. Certaines meurent sur le terre des Hommes, d'autres partent de Themyscira de leur plein gré. Le plus grand nombre de pertes, malheureusement, c'est celles qui meurent en couches. »

Le ton de la rousse était sérieux et grave, et le chapitre clairement clos. Waverly ne posa pas plus de questions. Nikolae lui laissa quelques secondes pour se digérer tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et en profita pour lever la tête vers le soleil. Il était si haut dans le ciel qu'on ne pouvait en être qu'au milieu de la journée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus que temps de se remettre en route.

« Voilà tu sais tout, maintenant. Veux-tu continuer ta route avec moi ? »

Waverly n'eut même à réfléchir pour se relever, et se mettre à tourner nerveusement en rond autour du feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite Nikolae

« Je dois te dire la vérité, je ne vais pas à Amphipolis » dit Waverly si rapidement que la rousse dut plisser les yeux de concentration pour la suivre « Je ne vais nulle part. Je cherche juste à fuir le plus loin possible, je n'ai jamais eu de destination en tête. J'étais dans les bois où tu m'as trouvé par pur hasard ! »

« Il n'y a pas de hasard » l'interrompit Nikolae

_Les dieux ne laissent jamais rien au hasard_ lui vint aussitôt la voix d'Alex dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais réellement cru à l'influence des dieux sur sa vie, mais peut-être que bien que sa sœur aînée avait raison sur ce coup-là.

« Maintenant tu as une destination ! » Nikolae tendit la main vers Waverly, et adopta le ton le plus digne qu'elle pouvait, essayant de cacher au mieux l'espoir dans sa voix « Veux-tu l'atteindre avec moi ? »

Waverly sourit. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de la rousse, et la laissa l'attirer à elle pour faire elle si proche d'elle que Nikolae pouvait compter chacune des taches de rousseur qui couvrait son nez.

« Je suis prête. »

Nikolae répliqua d'un sourire rayonnant. La main de la brune bien ancrée dans la sienne, elle l'entraina vers les chevaux pour l'aider à grimper sur la jument, et après avoir tant bien que mal escaladé son destrier, elles reprirent leur route vers Amphipolis.

* * *

De grands bûchers funéraires avaient été dressés devant le petit temple de Perséphone, et déjà y étaient empilés les corps qui avaient été soigneusement embaumés, et recouverts d'un linceul blanc. Contre chaque bûcher avait été appliquée une échelle par lesquelles redescendraient celles qui mettraient le feu au corps, et les prêtresses de Perséphone avaient accompli tous les rituels, priant toute la nuit la reine des Enfers d'accueillir l'âme de leurs sœurs au royaume des morts.

Les amazones de toute catégorie étaient réunies devant les piles de bois - guerrières comme servantes, gradées dans l'armée ou soldates du rang – toutes étaient là, silencieuses devant la dernière demeure terrestre de leurs sœurs. Themyscira tout entier était en deuil de ses filles.

La reine et ses générales étaient toutes en armure comme le voulait la tradition, mais au lieu de leurs amures dorées et rutilantes, leurs cuirasses et leurs capes étaient noires, et elles ne portaient pas de casque. Il n'y avait plus de distinction de rang entre elles, et personne n'aurait pu distinguer de premier abord la reine d'une soldate simple, si ce n'était la balafre distincte qui lui parcourait le visage. Elles étaient toutes égales devant la mort.

Regina fit un pas en avant, se détachant de la rangée parfaitement alignée qu'étaient ses générales pour circuler entre les bûchers et aller poser la main sur chacun d'entre eux en dernier adieu.

Elle ne prendrait pas la parole aujourd'hui, ne ferait pas de belle oraison à ses guerrières ou de grand discours lyrique. C'était inutile. Elle s'en tiendrait à son rôle, qui était celui de la mère endeuillée.

Le douloureux rappel que leur immortalité relative n'était en réalité qu'une illusion, que chacune de leurs vies pouvait être entrecoupé d'un simple coup d'épée, avait été trop cruel pour qu'elle ait à leur énoncer à toutes. Chacune de ces mortes était sur sa conscience, et y resterait toujours.

Arrivée au dernier bûcher, Regina inclina profondément la tête en signe de respect, ce qui amena toutes les amazones derrière à ployer le genou à terre. Elles y restèrent une minute entière dans le silence le plus total, avant que la reine ne se redresse et les engage à se relever, puis fasse un signe de tête vers les prêtresses pour qu'elles entament les chants funéraires.

Regina accepta la torche enflammée que lui passa une jeune prêtresse de Perséphone d'un vingtaine d'années, la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et se remit à marcher. Devant chaque échelle s'était avancée l'Amazone qui irait mettre le feu à la pyramide de bois, une torche éteinte à la main, et la reine passait à nouveau entre les bûchers pour allumer leurs torches de la sienne.

Elles étaient toutes une épouse, une sœur ou parfois une fille, et mettre le feu au bûcher funéraire de l'Amazone qu'elles avaient aimé étaient leur dernier geste d'amour envers elles, un des gestes les plus sacrés qu'il soit dans leur culture.

Une fois toutes les torches allumées, Regina alla rejoindre Emma pour lui attraper la main dans un geste intime plutôt rare en public. Elle n'était plus qu'une anonyme dans la foule maintenant. Sur chaque échelle, une femme murmurait un dernier mot d'adieu, enseveli sous les chants funéraires des prêtresses, avant de jeter la torche vers le linceul et de redescendre au sol pour rejoindre la foule.

Les bûchers s'embrasaient les uns après les autres, noircissant le ciel de gigantesque nuages de fumée noire, et même les chants ne parvenaient pas à couvrir entièrement les pleurs qui venaient de la foule. Alex, elle, ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du dernier bûcher.

Certains bûchers comportaient deux ou trois linceuls – des amazones qui avaient en dernière volonté souhaité voir disparaitre leurs dépouilles mortelles ensemble – et le dernier était l'un de ceux-ci. Il contenait les corps de de Chryseis et Adele, que la mère d'Adele venait d'enflammer de sa torche dans un sanglot qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler, et qui avait resserré violement le cœur de la générale. Regina les avait mariées il y a deux semaines à peine. C'était Alex qui avait fait d'elles des amazones de la grande armée à part entière après avoir assisté à leur formation et c'était elle qui les avait placées toutes les deux en première ligne. Elles étaient tombées ensemble, et maintenant, elles partiraient ensemble au royaume des morts. Chryseis et Adele étaient peut-être celles envers qui elle ressentait le plus de culpabilité, mais pourtant pas celles qu'elle pleurait le plus, parcequ'elle ne pouvait pas choisir.

Alex les connaissait toutes.

Sa force en tant que générale avait toujours été de connaitre le nom de chacune de ses soldates. C'était aussi sa faiblesse.

Elle connaissait chacune des amazones dont les dépouilles brûlaient maintenant dans les brasiers qu'étaient les bûchers - elle avait campé, mangé, dormi, combattu, vécu jour et nuit avec. Elle aurait pu parler de chacune d'entre elles pendant des heures durant, et avait mille souvenirs à partager qui la hanteraient pendant longtemps. Elle n'était pas prête à leur dire au revoir.

Mourir pour son pays, c'est vivre pour toujours, lui avait Dione avant de mourir. Alex n'en était plus sûre à présent. Elle avait cru pourtant que c'était la fin la plus honorable qu'il puisse exister, la seule valable. La série de brasiers face à elle semait le doute dans son esprit. Peut-être que mourir pour son pays, ce n'était que mourir, et rien d'autre.

Toutes ces filles qu'elle avait connues n'avaient rien gagné en donnant leur vie pour Themyscira, pas de récompense honorifique, pas de dédommagement, rien. Certaines ne mourraient même sur les terres où elles étaient nées.

Le ventre d'Alex se tordit en pensant à ses sœurs qui étaient si loin. Si Nikolae était morte quelque part sur le coin de la route, est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait seulement enterré ? Lui avait offert une sépulture ? Alex secoua la tête. De telles pensées ne servaient à rien.

Devant elle, les chants et les clameurs continuaient de plus belle alors que la fournaise avait dévoré les corps et les bûchers, ne laissant plus des vies qu'elles avaient contenues que de tas de cendres. La plupart des amazones avait fini par partir, ne supportant plus la vision des cratères béants et de la fumée noire. Les autres générales étaient parties avec leur Reine, happées par la préparation du prochain combat, et inévitablement, des prochains buchers. il n'en restait qu'une poignée – la famille, les sœurs d'armes et Alex.

« Ils payeront, Alex. »

Alex n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour la regarder. Elle reconnaitrait la voix partout.

« Oui. Mais quand ? »

Maggie n'avait pas de réponse.

« Ta jambe ? »

« Tout va bien. »

Elles restèrent en silence un instant avant que Maggie ne pose une main sur l'épaule d'Alex pour décrocher son regard des bûchers.

« Allez viens »

Alex fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu décidée à partir, mais Maggie était insistante, et parvint enfin à l'entrainer loin des bûchers, sa main bien ancrée dans la sienne. Magie marchait sur des petits chemins de Themyscira qu'elle empruntait peu, et la tira sur des sentiers si sinueux et isolés qu'Alex finit par se sentir complètement perdue.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« La plus belle vue des terres sacrées. » répondit simple Maggie

Elles grimpèrent encore un instant sur les hauteurs de la ville par des passages escarpés sûrement fréquenté exclusivement par les chèvres et les moutons des troupeaux de la ville, jusqu'à ce que Maggie ne tourne devant un gros rocher qui devait lui servir de repère, et ne s'arrête face à un précipice.

Alex ne remarqua qu'elles étaient arrivées que parceque Maggie lâcha soudainement sa main pour s'approcher du bord. Maggie fit quelque pas, visiblement familière avec l'endroit, et malgré le déchirement qu'était cette journée, sourit. Elle se tourna vers Alex pour l'inviter à la rejoindre d'un simple regard.

« Regarde » dit-elle quand la générale fut à sa hauteur « Regarde. C'est tout. »

L'endroit était à part, Maggie le savait. Depuis leur hauteur, elles surplombaient toute la ville. De la mer turquoise au toit du temple de Déméter, le plus éloigné de leur place, elles pouvaient tout voir, tout observer.

« Je ne suis jamais venue ici. Comment tu connais cet endroit ? »

« Les gardes connaissent toute la ville. Cela fait partie du métier, la menace peut venir de partout. »

« Même depuis les airs ? » Maggie jeta un regard noir à Alex. « Bellérophon menait Pégase. »

Alex n'argumenta pas, et reposa ses yeux au sol en contrebas. Les amazones n'étaient que des fourmis mais les fumées près du temple de Perséphone étaient bien réelles, et elle sentit sa gorge se resserrer.

Depuis son bout de roche que seules les gardes pouvaient connaitre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi petite. Le poids de toute sa culpabilité était décuplé ici. Tous ces morts, toute cette peine, tout ce sang versé était sur ses mains. Alex ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Le vent frappait ses joues, les faisant rougir si fort que l'on n'aurait pu voir couler des larmes qu'elle retenait avec soin. Elle en aurait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule quand elle sentit la main glisser entre ses omoplates pour venir s'enrouler intimement autour de sa nuque.

« Alex. » dit doucement Maggie

« C'est moi qui les ai tuées. » La voix de la générale craqua légèrement mais ses yeux ne dévièrent pas de leur point fixe sur la mer bleue en contrebas. « C'est moi qui les ai envoyées au front, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi, c'est moi ! »

« Hey ! » Les mains de Maggie se trouvèrent soudain contre ses joues pour interrompre sa litanie sans fin, et la capitaine chercha ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les trouve, forçant son regard brun dans le sien. « Ce n'est pas toi. »

« Je - »

« Crois-tu qu'elles auraient préféré mourir pour une autre cause que pour leur pays ? Regarde autour de toi, regarde ! Ton pays c'est cette terre, mais c'est aussi les gens qui y vivent, ton peuple ! Est-ce qu'il y a une raison plus honorable que de donner sa vie que pour elles ? »

Alex ne répondit rien, mais hocha de la tête.

« La guerre a toujours un prix. Nous en sommes toutes conscientes, toutes celles qui nous ont quitté aujourd'hui l'étaient aussi. Mais la récompense, la victoire que nous obtiendrons, celle-là vaut tous les sacrifices. » Maggie relâcha la pression qu'elle avait sur Alex et laissa retomba ses mains sans toutefois trop les éloigner des côtés de la générale. « Elles sont mortes, mais pas en vain. Et il nous faut les venger. »

« En envoyant d'autres comme elles mourir ? »

« En continuant à nous battre pour ce qui est sacré. »

Alex baissa les yeux. Demain, elle serait à nouveau téméraire et intrépide, à porter le poids de tout un peuple sur ses épaules, demain. Aujourd'hui, elle laissait le masque retomber, et Maggie voyait clairement pour la première fois qui elle était sous les fêlures.

« Nous ne gagnerons pas tant qu'elles ne seront pas revenues »

« Alors nous continuerons à défendre Themyscira pour qu'elles ne soient pas accueillies par un champ de ruines à leur retour »

Alex secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de mener jour après jour mon armée à sa mort. »

Aussitôt, Maggie alla replacer une de ses mains sur la joue de la générale.

« Tu devras. Et tu n'auras aucun mal à le faire, tu es née pour cela »

Alex tenta bien de railler ce genre de phrases mystiques qu'elle avait en horreur, mais la main de Maggie et ses yeux bruns sur elle l'en empêchèrent.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ? »

« Tu es ma princesse, Alexandra. J'ai foi en toi. »

« Pourquoi croirais-tu en moi ? Je ne suis ta princesse que par le hasard du sang qui coule dans mes veines. Si j'étais née dans le lit d'en face, sans sang royal dans mes veines, je ne serais rien de tout ça ! »

« Tu te trompes. Tu es héritière du trône de Themyscira par le sang qui coule dans tes veines, Alex, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait de toi la Générale que tu es, et la future Reine. C'est ça. »

Maggie tapota du bout du doigt la tempe que sa main couvrait.

« Ta bravoure, ta ténacité et ta sagesse. Mais c'est aussi ton empathie, ta dévotion, et ton amour des tiens. Tout ça, ça ne vient pas de la pureté de ton sang, ça vient de là. »

Son autre main alla se poser délicatement à l'endroit où battait le cœur de la princesse. Alex regarda la main sur sa poitrine, puis leva les yeux vers ceux de Maggie, le souffle court.

Et sans réfléchir, elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Il n'y avait pas de délicatesse dans le baiser, pas de tendresse, juste des lèvres et des dents et de la passion, que Maggie lui rendit tout autant.

Quand elle se recula assez pour prendre une respiration, les pupilles de Maggie face à elle étaient si grandes que ses yeux paraissaient entièrement noirs, tirant cent flèches de feu dans le ventre et le sang de la générale.

« Juste cette fois » grogna Alex

Maggie hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant sa princesse s'emparer pleinement d'elle.


	16. L'eau qui dort

Nikolae dormait à poings fermés. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait à s'assoupir sans garder un œil ouvert pour bondir sur un potentiel assaillant, et avait placé sa confiance entière en Waverly pour veiller sur elles.

Son sommeil de plomb sans aucun rêve fut cependant brutalement tranché en deux quand deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules pour la secouer dans tous les sens, et l'arracher violemment aux bras de Morphée.

« Mmmh … j'espère qu'il y a une invasion » grogna Nikolae avant se refermer les yeux aussitôt

« Nikolae … » lui vint une voix dans ses oreilles « Nikolae ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, les mains la secouèrent un peu plus fort, et la voix qui était douce à son oreille se transforma en un cri strident.

« Nikolae ! Au feu ! »

Nikola se redressa d'un coup, manquant d'écraser son front contre le nez de son assaillant nocturne, la dague qu'elle gardait toujours à proximité la nuit immédiatement à la main, prête à bondir.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ! »

« Wow du calme ! »

Waverly avait reculé en arrière, et était aussitôt allé couvrir son nez d'une main par protection. Maintenant que sa vraie nature n'était plus un secret pour elle, Waverly se méfiait quelque peu des réflexes agiles de Nikolae, surtout si elle n'était pas en pleine possession de sa raison.

« Il y a le feu ? » demanda Nikolae d'une voix enraillée

Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés dans une pagaille indescriptible, et la ligne rouge du bord de la tunique contre laquelle elle s'était endormie lui barrait une joue.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible d'ailleurs, parcequ'on est au milieu de nulle part » répondit joyeusement Waverly « Mais maintenant tu es réveillée, et ça tombe bien parceque j'ai des questions ! »

Nikolae lâcha la dague, et reposa sa tête au sol, se couvrant aussitôt les yeux avec un pan de la tunique.

« Tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit pour ça ? Dors ! »

« J'y arrive pas … »

Waverly enleva le tissu des yeux de Nikolae, qui roula de l'autre côté dans un grognement mécontent.

« Donc parceque tu es insomniaque, je ne peux pas dormir non plus ? »

« Exactement. Allez raconte moi ! Tu avais promis que tu me dirais tout ! »

Nikolae poussa un soupir. Elle pourrait tenter de se rendormir tant bien que mal, mais au risque que Waverly boude le lendemain sur toute la route, et il était hors de question pour elle d'avancer jusqu'à Amphipolis en silence. Elle était trop habituée aux pépiements intempestifs de la fille pour s'en passer maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu savoir … » marmonna-elle

Waverly battit des mains d'un air ravi, et enjamba complètement Nikolae pour aller s'assoir du côté où était son visage.

« Pour revenir à cette histoire d'immortalité … »

« Encore ? »

« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une amazone centenaire qui peut répondre à mes questions ! »

Nikolae se maudit intérieurement, et soupira une flopée de grossièretés tout bas avant d'hocher de la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Pose tes questions, qu'on en finisse »

« Si je te coupe la tête, tu meurs ? »

Nikolae ouvrit grand les yeux, soudain bien réveillée, et dévisagea Waverly et sa mine réjouie d'un drôle de regard.

« Oui. »

« Mais je ne peux pas te couper la tête, si ta peau est impénétrable ! » «

Je n'ai pas une armure à la place de la peau non plus … »

« Non ça ressemble plus à du cuir de vache » dit Waverly dans un hochement de tête

« Dois je me sentir flattée de cette comparaison éloquente ? » grommela Nikolae, qui hésita presque à se retourner de l'autre côté en protestation

« C'est la vache qui se sent flattée ! » rit la brune

Nikolae voulut exprimer son agacement d'une grimace très peu amusée, mais le rire de la brune était communicatif, et elle se retrouva à rire avec elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant un long moment.

« Si tu me parlais comme ça chez moi, tu aurais de sérieux problèmes » finit-elle par dire

« Tiens donc ! Parceque je manque de respect à la grande princesse que tu es ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Nikolae avait roulé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient fort dans le ciel sans nuage, et son regard fasciné passait de l'une à l'autre sans jamais s'interrompre. Elle connaissait leurs noms et leurs histoires à toutes. C'était Regina qui lui en avait fait le récit, tous les soirs avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, dans le peu de temps qu'elle pouvait lui consacrer pendant son enfance, et elle en chérissait encore le souvenir des décennies après. Peut-être bien même que c'était ce qu'elle aimait à travers les étoiles.

Elle était si concentrée dans sa contemplation des astres célestes qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Waverly sur elle, ni le moment où celle-ci décida de s'allonger au sol à ses côtés.

Avant que la grande rousse n'ait pu protester, elle lui avait chipé le bout de la tunique sous sa tête pour s'en couvrir à moitié, et la tête de la Lieutenant cogna le sol durement.

« Hey ! Je n'ai plus de coussin pour ma tête maintenant ! »

« Tu dormiras sans, c'est bon pour ta nuque » Nikolae voulut répondre quelque chose mais la voix joviale de Waverly la coupa dans son élan. « Comment on arrête d'être une amazone ? »

« Comment on arrête ? On nait amazone, on n'arrête jamais d'en être une. Pourquoi cette étrange question ? »

« Hier, tu as dit que certaines partaient de ton île »

« C'est exact. »

« Comme toi et ta sœur alors ? »

« Non, parceque nous sommes en mission, et surtout, nous reviendrons. Celles dont je parlais hier font la demande de quitter Themyscira pour toujours, et n'y reviendront jamais »

« Et elles restent des amazones ? Jeunesse éternelle et tous les avantages compris ? »

« Non. Elles restent des amazones par leur naissance, mais elles n'ont plus la consécration d'Ares sur eux, et dès qu'elles quittent Themyscira, elles vieillissent tout aussi bien que le commun des mortels. »

Waverly posa son coude au sol et son menton sur son poing, et sourit tout grand à Nikolae, qui avait toujours le nez vers le ciel.

« Dis moi en plus ! »

Nikolae lui jeta un regard rapide, et se fixa à nouveau sur le ciel étoilé.

« C'est un choix qui implique de dire adieu aux terres sacrées, à ses amies et à sa famille, d'abandonner tout ce qu'elles ont connu avant pour adopter la terre des hommes. Il faut être sacrément sûre de soi, car il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Celles qui font ce choix en font la demande à une figure d'autorité de la lignée de Penthesilea, et seulement elles peuvent donner leur accord »

« Penthesilea, c'est ta grand-grand-mère ? »

« Penthesilea est la reine qui donna sa vie à Troie, et oui je descends directement d'elle. »

« Alors tu peux donner ton accord pour qu'on parte de Themyscira ? »

« Oui je peux. Ma mère la reine et mes sœurs les princesses, seulement nous car nous sommes celles qui sommes ou qui monteront sur le trône. »

« Et tu l'as déjà fait ? »

« Oui. »

Nikolae ne développa pas plus, et Waverly comprit qu'elle ne saurait pas pourquoi. Elle roula à nouveau sur le dos, et à la manière de Nikolae, posa ses mains sur son ventre pour observer elle aussi les étoiles.

« Pourquoi quitter le meilleur endroit qui existe quand on a la chance d'y naitre ? » demanda-elle doucement

« Vivre trois cents ans a ses limites, tu sais. »

Waverly ne rajouta rien de plus. Nikolae s'était refermée sur elle-même dans la conversation sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, et elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ses grands sourires pour obtenir une réponse.

« Je vais reprendre ma garde, alors » marmonna-elle dans l'espoir que Nikolae la retienne

Nikolae n'en fit rien, la tête résolument droite.

« Ne laisse pas mourir le feu cette fois ! »

« Oui c'est ça … »

Waverly retourna près du feu, et se réchauffa contre lui en se frottant les mains. Quelques instants plus tard, quand elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers sa compagne de route, elle constata que Nikolae s'était rendormie, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte. Une grande partie d'Arkadia s'était réunie à l'entrée du village pour voir partir l'expédition se mettre en route, et l'on vérifiait maintenant les armures et les chevaux de tous les participants.

Lexa et Clarke avaient maintenant revêtis des tuniques propres et pu profiter d'un confort un peu plus élevé qu'un simple décrassage dans un ruisseau. Leurs chevaux étaient reposés et avaient été bien nourris, et leurs besaces remplies de quoi tenir jusqu'au retour à Themyscira.

Lexa, qui avait passé le petit matin à peaufiner les détails de leur entretien avec le roi Thespios avec Gustus et Indra, était maintenant en train de s'entretenir avec le chef du village, quand elle vit Linkon se rapprocher du groupe de guerriers qui avaient été choisis pour les accompagner.

S'excusant auprès de Gustus, Lexa se dépêcha de rejoindre le grand guerrier pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Octavia ne résisterait pas à l'appel d'une bataille, surtout contre cet homme-là, mais il n'avait jamais été question que Linkon vienne également.

« Il vient avec nous, bien sûr ! » répondit Octavia à la question de Lexa

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir tous les deux ! Et votre fils ? »

« Peristéra s'est proposé de le garder en notre absence » dit gravement Linkon

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais » rétorqua Lexa « Et si il vous arrive quelque chose ? »

« Il ne vivra jamais en paix si nous ne réglons pas ceci. » dit Linkon « C'est son avenir qui est en jeu, et c'est pour cette raison que nous partons avec toi, Alexandria. Ensemble. »

« On est conscient des risques Lexa, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te rappelle d'où on vient tous les deux ? » reprit Octavia avec vigueur « Et si il nous arrive quelque chose comme tu dis, Ajax sera fier de ses parents, et de ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui ! Tu ferais pareil que nous si tu avais un fils ! »

« Une _fille_ » corrigea Lexa

« Oui une fille, bien sûr » admit Octavia « N'empêche que je ne doute pas un instant de ce que tu ferais pour ton enfant »

Lexa roula des yeux, mais n'objecta pas de résistance. Un peu plus loin d'eux, Clarke avait Ajax dans les bras et le faisait rire en imitant un bruit qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre de sa place.

A les regarder tous les deux, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la situation d'Octavia était ce que désirait Clarke en son for intérieur. Avoir un enfant comme le petit Ajax, ce qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Si Clarke choisissait un jour d'abandonner son statut d'amazone pour fonder une famille avec un homme, Lexa se laisserait mourir de chagrin avant de l'en empêcher. Elle serait sûrement celle à lui accorder, à vrai dire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui poser la question de peur que la réponse ne lui fasse trop mal.

« Alexandria ! » Indra approchait d'elle à grands pas, et Lexa redressa le dos alors qu'Octavia, elle, lâchait Linkon et se rangeait à ses côtés. « Nous sommes prêts à partir »

« Bien » dit Lexa « Faites vos adieux ! »

Gustus appela autour de lui tout son clan d'une voix forte, pour rappeler que les valeureux soldats qui se rendaient au palais du roi Thespios avec leurs alliées Amazones négocieraient âprement un traité de paix avec ces hommes qui les harassaient et reviendraient victorieux ou ne reviendraient pas.

Quand vint le tour des embrassades et des au-revoirs et alors qu'Octavia et Linkon embrassaient leur fils, Lexa alla serrer le bras de Gustus, qui n'hésita pas à lui rendre son salut d'une robuste poignée de mains.

« Au revoir mon vieil ami » lui sourit Lexa « Prie pour nous, que le sort nous soit clément et que nous arrivions à nos fins »

« Je n'ai aucun doute quant à ta réussite, mais j'implorerais les dieux qu'elle se fasse dans les plus brefs délais » répondit Gustus « Reviens nous saine et sauve Alexandria ! »

Lexa grimpa sur son cheval, et quand elle fut sure que tous ses acolytes avait fait de même, le fit se cabrer en guise de salut à sa chère Arkadia avant de repartir au grand galop. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe de cavaliers avaient disparu dans l'épaisseur noirâtre de la forêt, et avant de disperser son clan, Gustus parla une dernière fois au nom de tous.

« Que les dieux les protègent ! »

* * *

Le groupe de guerriers menés par Lexa trottait en direction de Larissa depuis quelques heures à présent. Octavia et Linkon s'étaient placés en retrait pour dialoguer à voix basse, suivi de leur compagnons de Trikru et de Clarke, qui s'était sentie mal peu après le départ et avait préféré se placer sur le côté du groupe pour ne pas avoir à respirer les poussières soulevées par les chevaux.

Lexa, en tête de cohorte, avait été tout de suite été accaparée par Indra pour échanger de nombreux souvenirs et de techniques de guerre précises, jusqu'à ce que Niko ne demande à s'entretenir avec la guerrière, laissant Lexa seule en tête.

Clarke en profita pour passer du collier son cheval et la rejoindre, déclenchant aussitôt un grand sourire sous le village de son amie.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé d'Arkadia ? »

« J'ai adoré » sourit Clarke « Je comprends pourquoi tu y retournes si souvent ! Ils sont si ouverts, et libres … Et accueillants ! »

« Oh je te l'avais dit » dit fièrement Lexa « C'est une seconde famille pour moi »

« A propos de ça, Octavia m'a tout raconté. »

Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke, et refixa son regard sur la route d'un visage impassible.

« Tant mieux. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » éclata Clarke « Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte ! »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, Clarke, mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Le choix ? Mais tu l'as laissé partir ! Pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aime en plus ! »

« Un homme, Clarke, pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre un homme » corrigea Lexa « Ma mère s'y serait opposée, tu le sais bien ! Elle serait restée encore quelque temps mon aide de camp, puis elle aurait été gradée lieutenant, et une lieutenant de l'armée … »

« Ne quitte pas son poste je sais » soupira Clarke « Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi que la reine aurait été si inflexible ! »

« Moi si. » Lexa regardait fixement la route sans jamais croiser le regard de Clarke, qui était à deux doigts de se demander si elle ne devrait pas manœuvrer son cheval en face du sien pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Elle aurait fait tuer Linkon, probablement. »

« Et par qui ? A part toi personne ne connait l'emplacement de Trikru ! »

A ça, Lexa fixa Clarke droit dans les yeux, et la blonde comprit aussitôt le message.

« Non, elle ne t'aurait pas demandé ça … »

« Elle n'aurait pas fait ça pour quiconque, mais Octavia était l'une de nos soldates les plus prometteuses. Elle n'aurait pas perdu une lieutenante à cause d'un homme, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ! La reine est juste et incapable d'une telle cruauté ! »

« La reine applique la loi ! » trancha Lexa « Et la loi l'autorise à ce genre d'ordre, surtout si il concerne un homme. »

« Les lois sont horribles ! »

« Les lois ne sont pas faites pour êtes bonnes, ou tristes. Elles sont faites pour nous permettre de survivre » dit Lexa

Clarke la dévisagea longuement.

« C'est ce qu'on t'a martelé en tête depuis des années, pas vrai ? »

Lexa resta calme. « C'est ce qui a permis à notre peuple d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, Clarke. »

« Peut-être, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elles sont justes ! »

Le ton avait changé entre les deux amazones, et sans s'en rendre compte, elles avaient accéléré l'allure au point de s'éloigner encore un peu plus du petit groupe.

« Je ne dis pas que toutes les lois sont plaisantes à respecter, mais je pense qu'elles sont nécessaires »

« Ah oui ? Toutes ? » insista Clarke « Regarde Octavia ! Si elle était restée à Themyscira et n'aurait rencontré Linkon que lors des expéditions, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir Ajax ! »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi cette loi-ci est en place, et elle n'est pas prête d'être abrogée. »

Clarke secoua la tête d'un air dégouté qui n'échappa pas à Lexa. La blonde avait toujours trouvé la réglementation concernant la naissance de bébés mâles atroce et avait supplié de nombreuses fois par le passé son amie d'intercéder auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle la fasse abolir, en vain.

Regina avait été intraitable. Personne pourtant n'aurait pu lui reprocher de n'avoir pas été concernée de près par le sujet, et d'en avoir souffert pendant longtemps.

« Je sais que ça ne te plait pas » souffla la princesse « Si je pouvais … »

« Je sais bien, Lex … Mais même toi tu ne pourrais rien y faire, j'en suis sûre. C'est trop ancré dans nos mentalités maintenant »

« La question ne se pose de toute façon pas, je ne règnerai pas. Et sans doute mieux comme ça. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Clarke

« Tu me vois reine ? » répliqua Lexa

« Oui. »

La réponse franche étonna quelque peu Lexa, qui pour une fois dévisagea étrangement Clarke alors que celle-ci s'amusait à fixer la route.

« Oui ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Tu en doutes ? »

« Que je ferai une bonne reine ? Oui complètement. »

« Mais tu es une excellente commandante ! La reine te confie toujours les missions les plus périlleuses que tu réussis brillamment, et tout le monde te demande toujours ton avis, ça veut dire quelque chose ça ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir … les décisions militaires sont faciles à prendre avec l'expérience, mais régner c'est différent. Pour beaucoup c'est un honneur inestimable, mais en réalité c'est un poids lourd à porter, et je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Ta mère ? » devina Clarke

Lexa confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

« Elle n'a jamais pu vivre la vie paisible qu'elle désirait avec l'élue de son cœur à cause de ses responsabilités. Toutes leurs vies, à elles deux, ont été dicté par le trône et ses obligations. Alex ne nous souhaiterait ça pour rien au monde et quand elle sera reine, elle fera tout pour le rester le plus longtemps possible, crois-moi, quitte à en sacrifier son propre bonheur. Et elle fera une bien meilleure reine que nous l'aurions été, Nikolae et moi »

Clarke tendit un bras vers elle pour poser une main sur celle de Lexa qui tenait les rênes, et l'encourager par de même à tourner la tête vers elle.

« Tu aurais les épaules pour pourtant, Lex. Je le sais. »

Lexa n'en était pas plus convaincue mais les yeux bleus de Clarke sur elle et sa main dans la sienne auraient suffi à lui faire admettre à peu près n'importe quoi.

« Tu crois ? » se surprit-elle à demander

« Bien sûr. J'adore Alex, mais toi Lexa, tu serais une reine excellente, n'en doute jamais. Je te connais, et je sais qui tu es. »

Lexa ne respirait presque plus. Clarke la fixait avec un tel air de confiance qu'elle ne pouvait soudain plus s'en détacher. Les chevaux, les guerriers derrière elle, la mission confiée par sa mère, tout cela avait disparu d'un seul dans le regard bleu de son amie d'enfance.

Lexa n'avait plus peur soudainement. Plus d'appréhension, plus de crainte de son rejet. Clarke avait la main dans la sienne, et Lexa sut tout de suite qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir en elle ce qu'elle gardait secret depuis si longtemps.

Le moment ne serait jamais le bon de toute façon. Leur mort les attendait peut-être à Larissa, ou à leur retour à Themyscira. Pourquoi attendre ? Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle le gardait en elle, et Clarke avait tous les droits de savoir. Rappelant à elle tout son courage, Lexa serra un peu plus la main dans la sienne.

« Clarke, je … »

« Alexandria ! »

Lexa relâcha la main de Clarke et perdit immédiatement son regard alors que leur moment était interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante d'Indra entre elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il Indra ? » tonna Lexa, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la frustration dans sa voix

« Denae suggère que nous quittions la route principale »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant le chemin le plus rapide vers Larissa ! »

« La route est pleine des hommes de main du roi Thespios, Commandante » approcha la nommée Denae, plaçant son cheval à côté de celui de Lexa et la séparant encore plus de Clarke « Si nous continuons ainsi, nous tomberons sur eux. »

« Et alors ? Nous sommes assez nombreux pour pouvoir nous défendre ! »

« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, mais plutôt qu'ils iront aussitôt prévenir le roi, qui nous accueillera à l'entrée de la ville avec toute une garnison quand il saura que tu es entourée de guerriers de Trikru ! »

« C'est vrai … Il faut pourtant que je demande audience à Thespios sinon je ne récupèrerai jamais la ceinture d'Hippolyta. Si il nous jette tous directement en prison, ça va s'annoncer compliqué »

« Et nous, nous n'aurons pas nos accords de paix si ce n'est pas toi qui les négocie Alexandria » rajouta Indra

« D'accord » soupira Lexa « Halte ! »

Elle leva la main bien haut dans le ciel pour freiner tous les chevaux, et invita Indra et Denae à descendre avec elle pour examiner la forêt sur le côté de la route et juger de l'itinéraire à choisir.

Quand elles trouvèrent un chemin praticable, elles dirigèrent les chevaux des autres vers celui-ci, et remontèrent sur les leurs pour clore le groupe. Indra réinsista sur quelques points de stratégie que Lexa n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, et finit par le comprendre puisqu'elle finit par laisser la princesse seule pour aller harasser de questions un autre malheureux guerrier.

Lexa finit par retrouver Clarke en pleine discussion avec Linkon, qui d'ailleurs ne se contentait que de glisser quelques phrases ici et là entre les lignes du monologue de la blonde.

Quand elle parvint à se glisser dans leur conversation, Clarke l'accueillit d'un sourire, mais n'aborda plus le sujet de tout le reste de leur route. Lexa serra les dents en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Elle le lui dirait avant Larissa cependant. Il le fallait.

* * *

« Je veux savoir une seule chose. »

La voix de la reine était calme, mais trempée de haine, celle-là même que toutes ressentaient pour les hommes de l'autre côté des remparts .

« Comment ont-ils fait ? »

« Un dieu les a aidés, ma reine » affirma Orana

« Mais lequel ? » demanda Cassiopée « Et pourquoi ? »

« Seul Appolon le pouvait. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début du conseil, la voix chevrotante de l'oracle retentit dans la pièce, et comme toujours, tout le monde se tut aussitôt. La seule qui n'était pas impressionnée par le pouvoir d'intimidation de l'oracle – sans doute parcequ'elle en possédait un bien plus grand – redressa son dos sur son trône.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Seul lui ou Athéna aurait-eut l'intellect d'un tel mécanisme, et la déesse est notre protectrice, elle ne ferait rien pour nous nuire. »

« Pourquoi Apollon ? » demanda à nouveau Regina « Nous ne le prions pas, certes, mais depuis toujours, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il aurait pu s'en offenser. De plus nous faisons des sacrifices quotidiens à Artémis ! »

« Il n'a rien contre nous en effet, ma reine. Ce sont les hommes qu'il protège. Ou plutôt Démétrios. » énonça tranquillement l'oracle

« Le prince ? » demanda Megaloppe

« Le dieu a ses faveurs. »

Il y eut un collectif de grognements et de murmures étouffés auquel la reine ne participa pas, droite comme un piquet sur le dossier de son trône.

« Tu le savais. » Le regard perçant de la reine se posa sur l'oracle, la transperçant de part en part dans un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui d'autre. « Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? »

La vieille femme eut un simple sourire pour la reine.

« Les oracles comme moi sont les humbles servantes des dieux, ma reine. Certains secrets que je connais, je n'ai pas le droit de les révéler. »

Il y eut à nouveau toute une série de protestations que la reine suspendit d'un geste de la main.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous devons maintenant penser à protéger nos remparts, et venger nos sœurs. Il est évident qu'avoir détruit leur infernale machine aujourd'hui ne les empêchera pas d'en refaire d'autres. Catalina, où en est-on des réparations ? »

« Le portail a été temporairement remplacé, ma reine, et une garnison entière est derrière. »

« Mais ça ne suffira pas si ils reviennent » remarqua Emma

Catalina nia de la tête. « Non. Ca ne suffira pas. »

« Je peux poster plus de troupe face aux remparts, ma reine ! » proposa Orana

« Cela ne ferait que retarder leur entrée inévitable dans la ville » rétorqua Cassiopée « Ils sont rentrés une fois, ils rentreront à nouveau »

« Maggie, quelle est la visibilité que nous avons sur le camp ? » demanda la reine

« Nous ne voyons pas tout » répondit Maggie « Il est évident que nous n'avons pas réussi à les voir construire leur machine en premier plan malgré notre observation continue parcequ'ils ont trouvé un angle que nous ne pouvions atteindre. Ils pourraient en construire dix que ne nous le saurions pas. »

La capitaine avait adopté sa posture la plus sérieuse, et gardait son regard résolument posté sur la reine. Alex, elle, semblait ne pouvoir détacher le sien d'elle.

Sa concentration aurait dû être sur le conseil, et le conseil seulement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter ici et là des petits regards discrets à Maggie qui les voyait sûrement mais faisait habilement comme de rien.

Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux lui signaler que leur nuit passée ensemble ne signifiait rien, ce qui bien sûr, était vrai aussi pour Alex. _Rien du tout_, se corrigea intérieurement la générale. Si peu, qu'elle aurait pu recommencer cent fois sans ne jamais rien ressentir qu'un vague mépris pour la brune.

« Donc ils en ont peut-être d'autres déjà prêtes » remarqua Emma « Ils pourraient nous attaquer de nouveau n'importe quand. »

« Et cette fois parvenir à leurs fins. » conclut Regina « Il faut prendre des mesures de protection, pour le bien de toutes. Megaloppe, tu as … »

« Oui ma reine, la corde qui menait au temple a été enlevée » confirma Megaloppe avec un regard pour Alex

« Bien. On m'a tout de même confirmé qu'il y a toujours des hommes postés non loin du passage du temple, il est donc évident que l'accès à l'extérieur par ce passage est prohibé. Désormais, l'accès à la forêt sera interdit à toutes également. »

« Mais ma reine, la chasse ! » protesta Catalina

« Je sais quelles sont les conséquences de nous priver de chasse » soupira Regina « Nous ne pouvons plus passer par les portes qu'ils connaissent, et celle-ci, tout comme la grande porte d'entrée, est condamnée. Personne n'y rentre, personne n'y sort, et je veux une surveillance jour et nuit sur les deux. »

« Nous barricader à l'intérieur c'est mourir, ma reine ! » protesta Catalina

« Quel choix avons-nous ? Si l'une de vous a une meilleure idée, qu'elle parle ! »

Personne ne répondit à la reine.

« Nous allons devoir compter sur nos réserves de provision » enchaîna Regina « Et dans notre incapacité de compter sur la chasse ou la pêche, il faudra sûrement rationner. Combien de jours de siège pouvons-nous endurer ? »

« Nous pourrions en théorie tenir longtemps avec les champs, mais ce n'est pas la saison des récoltes, ma reine. Nos réserves sont suffisantes pour plusieurs lunes, cependant. Et nous avons assez de bétail pour l'année. »

« Voilà au moins un souci en moins » soupira Regina « Ils nous faudra sortir régulièrement dans les jours à venir, pour les repousser dans leurs tranchées et les empêcher de remonter leur machine. Quelqu'un s'oppose-elle à de nouveaux affrontements ? »

L'ensemble du conseil, l'oracle comprise, nièrent de la tête. Toutes étaient prêtes à de nouveaux combats, et à affronter ce qu'il en coûterait pour préserver Themyscira.

« Préparons-nous tout de même, mes amies. Le pire reste à venir. »

* * *

Les nouvelles avaient rapidement fait le tour des terres sacrées, et l'annonce que Themyscira était maintenant en séclusion avait amené sur ses habitantes un nouveau vent d'angoisse, et paradoxalement, d'une vague d'inflexibilité face aux envahisseurs.

La menace constante que représentait la nouvelle arme des hommes, et la presque réussite de leur tentative d'invasion avait mis tout le monde sur le qui-vive. Tous les projets étaient bousculés - les moins pressants remis au lendemain, et les urgences au contraire, avancées à tout de suite. Il n'y avait plus le temps d'attendre pour prendre une décision.

C'était ainsi que Cassandra avait passé son après-midi à courir de bâtiment en bâtiment à répandre l'annonce publique ordonné par la reine. Toutes les amazones qui n'étaient pas de garde ou cantonnées à leurs tâches et le désiraient étaient conviées à se réunir devant le temple d'Aphrodite, où Regina avait fait dresser des linges blancs dans les hauts arbres donnant une impression de tente pour prévenir une potentielle pluie qui viendrait gâcher la fête. Elle était prête à officier la cérémonie, et toutes celles qui avaient décidé d'y participer l'étaient également.

Regina ne manqua pas, dans son introduction du discours, de féliciter la dizaine d'Amazones qui avaient décidé de sauter le pas. Leur pays était en guerre et la possibilité de mourir pour Themyscira n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

Se marier maintenant était une véritable preuve d'amour, affirma fortement la reine.

Dans chacun des couples qui se tenaient devant elle, leurs mains liées et l'une face à l'autre, au moins l'une des deux appartenaient à l'armée ou la garde dans chaque cas. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient sans sourire cependant, et des larmes coulaient sur le visage de certaines d'entre elle, dont Rachel broyait la main de Loukia dans la sienne, et qui n'entendait aucune plainte en retour.

Quand Regina eut donné sa bénédiction, et que les prêtresses des différentes déesses eurent donné les leurs, la reine les déclara mariées par la loi de Themyscira, et toute la ville se fit une joie les féliciter à grands cris.

Les grands bruits de joie détonaient fortement avec les pleurs des enterrements, et la reine ne fit que les encourager en déclarant la fête ouverte. Une farandole de danseuse s'était mise à entourer la dizaine de nouvelles mariées, qui elles étaient perdues aux yeux du monde, et de la musique et des chants montaient dans les cieux.

De là où ils étaient, les hommes devaient se demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver aux Amazones, et c'était tant mieux. Ils ne les empêcheraient pas de vivre.

Regina sourit de ses lèvres recousues devant la joie de son peuple. Elle avait encore une égratignure le long de sa joue qui disparaitrait avec le temps, mais la cicatrice qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure ne partirait jamais Abigail le lui avait confirmé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle la porterait comme un trophée, comme une injure face à ses hommes qui avaient voulu la tuer mais qui n'avaient réussi qu'à l'érafler.

Derrière les jeunes mariées, qui avaient pris part à la folle danse, et toutes les amazones en train de rire ou de danser, le regard de la reine se posa sur Emma, qui la regardait déjà et lui sourit aussitôt.

A chaque nouvelle cérémonie de mariage, Regina était ramenée à l'époque où Kora sa mère avait dit non au sien, et à chaque tentative d'Emma d'obtenir une quelconque approbation par la suite. Certaines murmuraient tout bas que l'accident de chasse du premier amour de Regina n'en était pas vraiment un, encore des années après sa mort. La princesse ne prêtait pas attention aux rumeurs, mais ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Emma, et certainement pas sa mère. Kora lui avait répété en boucle qu'Emma n'était pas pour elle, qu'elle s'en lasserait, que si Regina tenait tellement à se marier, elle lui trouvait quelqu'un que sa fille n'aimerait jamais, bien que ce soit le cadet de ses soucis. Regina ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Elle était entrée dans une colère noire. Tout le palais l'avait pu entendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'opposer à la reine, et hurler à pleins poumons qu'elle épouserait la capitaine de la garde si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait, et que si il lui fallait attendre sa mort, elle attendrait.

Kora n'avait pas déridé de toute la cérémonie, mais Regina ne se rappelait que des vœux qu'elle avait échangé avec Emma, et rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui, si longtemps après, plus rien d'autre de ce jour-là n'avait d'importance dans son cœur que les mots que lui avait dit Emma.

La reine se fraya un chemin pour retrouver sa femme, et prit grand soin de répondre à ses yeux étonnés d'un petit sourire narquois avant de l'embrasser.

Comme souvent, Alex était réduite à regarder ses mères se cajoler de loin, au beau milieu d'une foule sans pour autant en faire partie, alors qu'elle-même restait à observer la joie des autres en y restant complètement isolée. Et comme depuis un moment, Maggie semblait apparaitre de nulle part pour se retrouver en un instant à ses côtés, à regarder la scène de la même manière qu'elle, avec le même visage détaché, et toujours ce maudit air de savoir un secret qu'elle ne partagerait pas avec Alex.

« La reine a l'air heureuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle l'est toujours avec Emma. »

Alex hocha de la tête sans répondre. Regina et Emma avaient complètement fondu au milieu des couples de jeunes mariées comme si elles en faisaient partie elles aussi, et elle avait beau les distinguer de par leurs couronnes et capes blanches, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle ne voyait pas bien la différence.

« Elles sont différentes, et pourtant ça marche » commenta Maggie

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? » finit par pester Alex

« Emma ne vient pas du même monde que Regina. Elle l'a épousée quand même. »

Alex se tourna complètement vers la capitaine de la garde pour ricaner.

« T'es en train de me dire que maintenant, parcequ'on a passé une nuit, une seule, ensemble, je dois te demander en mariage ? »

« Je suis en train de te dire que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. »

Alex tourna la tête pour demander une explication, mais Maggie s'était déjà éloignée. La capitaine de la garde venait de tourner le dos aux célébrations pour contourner le temple et disparaitre dans la nuit, et Alex sans trop savoir réellement pourquoi lui emboita le pas.

Maggie ne s'arrêta que lorsque les bruits de la fête s'estompèrent, et qu'elle soit certaine d'être à l'abris de tous les regards. Elles étaient derrière le temple d'Aphrodite, dans un recoin qu'Alex connaissait mal mais où Maggie ne venait certainement pas pour la première fois, à sa manière de se hisser sur un socle surélevé qu'elle ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer dans le noir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais je n'ai pas peur ! » l'agressa presque Alex quand Maggie ouvrit la bouche

« De quoi ? » rétorqua Maggie

« De euh … de ... je ne sais pas moi, c'est toi qui insinues des choses ! »

Maggie sourit tout grand, sans doute très fière d'avoir encore réussi là personne ne parvenait à faire perdre ses mots à la princesse.

« Et bien moi, je pense que tu as peur de ça »

D'un mouvement de main, elle désignait visiblement la cérémonie de l'autre côté du temple, et Alex roula des yeux.

« Des mariages ? »

« De l'engagement. »

« De l'_engagement_ ? Je suis Princesse, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Ma vie entière est dédiée aux autres ! Ce n'est pas de l'engagement, ça ? »

« Tu n'appartiens à personne quand tu consacres ta vie à tout le monde »

Alex fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Tu parles toujours en énigme et je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! »

« C'est assez simple pourtant. »

Maggie avait sauté au sol pour se rapprocher d'Alex, et laissa son regard se balader impertinemment sur elle, ne laissant aucun doute possible quant à ses intentions.

« Ce que nous avons, toi et moi, c'est purement physique tu m'entends ? » chuchota Alex, sa belle confiance soudain envolée et sa gorge étrangement sèche « Ca ne sera jamais rien d'autre. »

Maggie hocha de la tête.

« Je prendrai tout ce que tu m'offriras. »

Et d'un coup, Alex était sur elle, à l'embrasser sans tendresse, à plaquer Maggie contre le marbre du temple et à glisser ses mains partout où elle avait accès, avec une férocité dévorante qui n'était pas sans rappeler la guerrière qu'elle était sur le champ de bataille.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit une fois ? » se moqua doucement Maggie sitôt qu'elle en eut l'occasion

Elle l'avait dit sur le ton de la blague, mais ne manqua pas l'éclair de conflit interne qui passa dans les yeux d'Alex. Plutôt que de se lancer dans un nouveau débat sans fin qui interromprait ce qu'elle avait en tête pour sa soirée, Maggie poussa un soupir, et attira Alex à elle pour faire glisser sa main sous sa propre robe.

« Peut-être qu'une fois n'est pas assez » murmura Alex dans le silence de la nuit

La robe bleue de Maggie glissa au sol avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une réponse pertinente.


	17. Entre chien et loup

Le cri réveilla Lexa alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'endormir. Elle venait tout juste de quitter l'entrée de leur campement pour laisser son tour de garde à Linkon, et s'était roulée en boule dans un duvet moelleux d'herbe et de branchages pour y finir la nuit quand la voix d'un des guerriers de Trikru qu'elle ne reconnut pas fendit la nuit noire et l'arracha au bras de Morphée.

« A l'aide ! Une attaque ! »

Lexa se redressa comme elle le put, ses membres engourdis et sa conscience embrumée par le sommeil, et eut la présence d'esprit de se rendre compte qu'une ombre tapie dans l'obscurité fonçait sur elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté que la pique qui était destinée à son cœur alla se planta dans sa cape rouge, en déchirant un long pan.

Sans réfléchir, Lexa lança ses pieds en avant vers ceux de son agresseur, le faisant tomber lourdement à la renverse, et profita de la diversion pour dégrafer sa cape d'une main et chercher à tâtons son épée dans le noir de l'autre.

Quand il fut clair qu'elle ne la trouverait pas et que l'autre, chancelant sur ses pattes, esquissa le geste de se jeter sur elle, elle alla écraser son front contre son visage, et ignora la vive douleur dans son nez pour en enchaîner un coup de poing à sa mâchoire et l'assommer à mains nues.

Quand elle se releva sur ses jambes, le chaos absolu régnait dans le camp. Des groupes de personnes indifférenciables se battaient un peu partout, la nuit cachant leur identité, et des ombres semblaient venir de partout les assiéger. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où était Clarke. Elle ne pouvait distinguer Linkon ou Indra parmi les combattants, mais les cris rageurs et les injures en plusieurs langues, celle de Trikru comme de Themyscira, ceux-là venaient d'Octavia et rassuraient quelque peu son angoisse de les savoir encore en vie.

Lexa arracha du sol la lance qui était plantée dans sa cape et se rapprocha du duo le plus près pour envoyer celui des deux dont le visage ne lui revenait pas dans l'autre monde, et relever celui qui lui était familier sur ses pieds.

« Merci Commandante » souffla le guerrier qu'elle reconnut comme Gavriel, un jeune garçon à peine entré dans l'âge adulte qu'Indra lui avait présenté comme son nouveau second

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » lui demanda-elle

Devant sa réponse à la négative, Lexa hocha de la tête, rassurée.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Commandante. Je dormais … ce sont les cris qui m'ont réveillé »

Lexa ne posa pas plus de questions, le feu de l'action réclamant à nouveau toute son attention. Son instinct lui criait de retrouver Clarke mais elle ne pouvait laisser le jeune soldat seul, et déjà de nouvelles ombres les avaient remarqués et se dirigeaient vers eux, épées et lances dressées.

« Passe derrière moi. »

Aussitôt, le jeune Gavriel alla se placer dos à dos avec elle alors que de nouveaux adversaires formaient un cercle menaçant autour d'eux.

« Reste calme » murmura tout bas Lexa « Attends qu'ils se rapprochent »

Lexa attendit jusqu'au dernier moment que les ombres ne convergent vers eux, et quand l'un des hommes lança vers elle son épée, elle attrapa le coude de Gavriel pour le faire se baisser au sol avec elle et éviter le coup. Comme si il avait compris sans le voir ce qu'elle intentait de faire, Gavriel imita aussitôt son mouvement avec son épée, et à deux ils dirigèrent lame et lance vers les pieds et les mollets de leurs adversaires, en envoyant plusieurs au sol dans des hurlements.

Les trois qui n'avaient pas vu leurs tendons et chevilles déchirés se jetèrent sur eux et par réflexe, Lexa releva sa lance vers le plus proche d'elle, qui alla s'empaler dessus en la faisant tomber sur le dos. Immobilisée par le poids mort de l'homme et dans l'incapacité de se saisir de sa lance, Lexa assista impuissante à l'assaut du jeune second d'Indra par les deux hommes restants, prête à hurler à l'aide pour qu'on vienne l'aider.

Il s'avéra rapidement que Gavriel n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Ses deux assaillants avaient beau tenter n'importe quoi, aucun de leur mouvement pataud et gauche ne pouvaient rivaliser avec l'agilité du garçon, qui parvint à se débarrasser d'eux en les assommant l'un puis l'autre.

Il vint à l'esprit de Lexa qu'il avait été formé par Indra après tout, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'Octavia lui avait enseigné elle aussi deux ou trois choses.

Gavriel vint la libérer en soulevant l'énorme charge qui la recouvrait, et ce fut à son tour de le remercier de son aide. Elle alla retirer sa pique du ventre de l'autre sans se soucier du sang qui la recouvrait, et rassurée sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de le protéger, laissa Gavriel achever les hommes qui geignaient au sol pour plonger la tête la première mêlée.

Si elle s'en fiait à ses cris, Octavia avait rassemblé autour d'elle quelques guerriers pour affronter le plus gros de l'offensive, et c'est vers elle que Lexa se fraya un chemin à travers la nuit noire, évitant comme elle le pouvait les flèches qui volaient et les épées qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Se battre avec sa lance n'avait rien de précis et engourdissait bien plus son bras que son épée ne l'aurait fait, mais Lexa redoublait d'effort pour atteindre Octavia, donnant coup après coup et rendant tout ceux qu'on lui donnait. Sans son bouclier et avec la faible visibilité de la pénombre, il était presque impossible de tous les éviter, et elle essuya des chocs, aux bras et au ventre. Le manque cruel de son armure se faisait ressentir douloureusement, mais Lexa se contenta de serrer les dents, et de manœuvrer sa lance avec autant plus de vigueur dans la direction d'Octavia.

Elle venait d'éviter le jet d'une pique mal assurée vers son épaule gauche quand une chevelure blonde attira son œil.

Clarke.

Aussitôt, elle fit détaler au loin le propriétaire de la pique et elle se batailla un chemin vers elle. Elle n'avait pas atteint la moitié de la distance qui les séparait quand la blonde tomba au sol.

Lexa retint un hurlement. Elle allait se précipiter vers la figure au sol si ce n'était pour Indra, qui retourna le cadavre d'un coup de pied pour y enlever sa lance. C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé au sol, et ce n'était certainement pas Clarke.

Lexa tourna les talons et reprit aussitôt sa quête de la blonde. Elle finit par la trouver non loin de la mêlée principale, tout proche de Niko. Le cœur de la princesse rata un battement quand elle comprit que, loin de rester en retrait comme ils l'auraient dû, les deux guérisseurs combattaient leurs assaillants comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Clarke était une guérisseuse, et n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'arène d'entrainement depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Aussi loin que les souvenirs de Lexa remontaient, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois avec une épée en main, et il était fort probable que cette épée-là fut en bois, un jouet de leur enfance quand la guerre n'était alors qu'un jeu pour elles.

Lexa avait ses propres assaillants et ne pouvait qu'observer de loin ce qu'il se passait du côté des guérisseurs. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune aide externe, se débrouillant parfaitement tout seuls.

Clarke était une amazone après tout, et si elle était loin d'être une aussi bonne guerrière que Lexa, elle savait se défendre. Elle avait également un sens de la direction qui aurait fait d'elle une très bonne générale, aurait-elle choisi une carrière dans l'armée. Ce n'était cependant ni le moment ni l'endroit pour Lexa de rêvasser à tout ce qu'était sa meilleure amie, et elle réaxa sa priorité immédiate sur la protection de Clarke, et de Niko.

Le nombre de leurs attaquants s'était vu visiblement réduit, fondant en une poignée simple d'hommes à moitié tremblant sur leurs jambes, ayant réalisé qu'ils ne réussiraient pas ce qu'ils étaient venus accomplir, et qu'ils auraient du mal à réchapper du camp en vie.

Ceux qui restaient avaient fini par cesser de vouloir se battre inutilement, et hurlèrent dans une langue que Lexa ne comprenait pas quelque chose qui devait être un ordre de fuite puisqu'ils se mirent tous à courir dans toutes les directions possibles.

Lexa, qui peinait quelque peu à retirer sa lance du sol où elle était profondément enfoncée, remarqua avec un mélange d'étonnement amusé et d'appréhension Clarke assommer un des hommes qui tentait de fuir d'un coup de ce qui devait être une grosse branche ou un bâton. Lexa, tout aussi sérieuse dans le combat qu'elle était, prit le temps de faire des yeux énormes devant le tableau inattendu face à elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en féliciter Clarke, cependant.

Parmi la floppée d'hommes qui fuyaient, l'un d'entre eux se rapprochait dangereusement de la blonde qui n'avait rien remarqué et n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle pour l'écarter de son chemin, Lexa l'avait bien compris.

Laissant sa lance dans le sol, Lexa courut la distance qui les éloignait pour passer à toute vitesse devant Clarke sans s'arrêter, et ignorant les multiples blessures qui lui dévoraient le corps, sauter sur l'homme pour le plaquer au sol. Celui-ci se débattit aussitôt de toutes ses forces mais Lexa l'allongea au sol d'un coup de coude sur le front. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre cependant, une violente douleur lui broya la nuque, et elle se sentit tomber au sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de défense.

La dernière chose qu'elle distingua à travers ses paupières mi-closes fut une ombre qui ressemblait drôlement à Clarke, et une voix dans la nuit qui hurlait son nom, avant le noir complet ne s'empare d'elle.

* * *

Le trou béant dans le grand portail de Themyscira était irréparable. Les hommes comme les femmes qui montaient la garde de part et d'autre l'avaient bien compris, et étaient aux abois, prêts à bondir sitôt l'ordre donné. Les uns tenteraient de forcer la brèche d'une manière ou d'une autre, et les autres tenteraient de les en empêcher, comme étaient devenu la routine depuis le don d'Apollon aux Anatoliens.

Les hommes avaient reconstruit leur machine et la paradaient sur la plage sous le nez des amazones, en guise d'un ultimatum inutile puisque Regina avait de nouveau affirmé qu'elles ne capituleraient pas.

Les amazones sur les remparts étaient prêtes à tirer des pluies de flèches sur eux, celles au sol prêtes à charger.

La Générale Alexandra, elle, n'était ni en haut ni en bas. Pour la première fois depuis peut-être toujours, elle dormait encore alors que l'Aurore aux doigts de rose avait déjà chassé la nuit pour laisser naitre le petit jour.

Ce ne fut pas les divers sons qui réveillaient chaque matin le palais, ou même l'occasionnelle entrée intrusive dans sa chambre de Thalia qui la tirèrent des bras de Morphée ce matin, mais bien la violence des cors et des trompette de bataille qui résonnaient dans toutes les terres sacrées.

Alex ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, le ciel bleu et les quelques oiseaux qui y volaient le confirmaient.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse analyser précisément l'endroit où elle avait apparemment passé la nuit, les trompettes retentirent de nouveau. Sa mère la reine avait prévu une riposte tôt le matin, elle s'en rappelait maintenant. Alex tenta de se redresser et fut aussitôt rappelé au sol - pour cause, l'un de ses bras était prisonnier du poids mort sous lequel il était glissé.

« Maggie … Maggie … »

La capitaine dormait comme une bienheureuse, roulée sur son côté et sur le bras d'Alex, dans un autre monde tout entier. Alex leva sa main libre vers elle pour la réveiller, et arrêta son geste en plein élan quand dans son sommeil, Maggie murmura quelque chose d'intelligible.

La princesse la dévisagea un instant sans oser bouger sa main, sans oser respirer, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu perturber la tranquillité. Il y avait sur le visage de la capitaine un bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, et qui était Alexandra de Themyscira pour le lui retirer ?

Le son des cors qui resonnaient encore en contrebas la rappela vite à l'ordre cependant, et Alex tendit une main vers l'épaule de Maggie pour la secouer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix lacée de sommeil de la capitaine fit presque regretter à Alex ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

« Tu n'entends pas ? C'est l'heure du rassemblement et il faut qu'on y aille. »

Maggie secoua distraitement de la tête, et libéra enfin le bras d'Alex, qui bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour aplanir sa tunique et arranger ses cheveux.

« Heureusement qu'on s'est rhabillées hier soir » remarqua Alex, qui se tut quand elle croisa le regard de Maggie

Elles se préparèrent en silence, et quand elles furent enfin prêtes – Alex pressant Maggie le plus possible d'accélérer le rythme – la générale se retourna abruptement pour la bloquer alors qu'elle s'était mise à courir.

« Non, toi tu restes là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu attends avant de venir ! Si elles nous voient arriver ensemble au rassemblement … »

« Et quoi ? » Maggie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança son menton en avant, un geste qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant pour mettre au défi la générale « Ca serait si terrible que ça ? »

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement choquée de ce qu'elle entendait. Soudain, la bataille qui se préparait et les cors qui sonnaient ne paraissaient plus si importants que ça.

« Ce que l'on fait ici doit rester secret ! Nous étions d'accord … »

« Non,_ tu_ étais d'accord » corrigea Maggie, l'attitude plus nonchalante que jamais « Moi je n'ai rien dit. »

Devant l'air hébété d'Alex et comprenant bien qu'elle n'en obtiendrait plus rien, Maggie poussa un soupir désolé, et commença à s'éloigner. Voir Maggie partir, et par conséquent l'ignorer superbement, sembla redonner vie à Alex, qui lui couru aussitôt après pour lui attraper le poignet.

« Restes là ! »

Maggie se libéra le bras, et continua à marcher sans la regarder.

« Tu n'es pas ma supérieure hiérarchique, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

« Tu désobéis à ta Princesse ? »

« Je désobéis à Alexandra. »

Alex fulminait de rage, mais Maggie n'hésita pas à se rapprocher d'elle le plus possible, ne laissant pas sa petite taille lui faire perdre l'avantage.

« Punis moi si tu veux, j'en accepterai les conséquences. Mais ne te mens pas à toi-même en croyant nous imposer une relation clandestine que toi seule désire, au nom de je ne sais quelle peur que tu as. Je ne serai pas ton petit secret. »

Maggie lui tourna le dos, et Alex fut bien obligée de la regarder partir, laissant assez de distance entre elles pour être sûre que personne ne ferait le lien. Il lui fallut passer par ses quartiers enfiler son armure et récupérer son épée, et elle se décida à donner une journée de repos à son cheval, le laissant dans les écuries.

Quand enfin elle rejoint les remparts, Maggie n'était visible nulle part mais toute la grande armée était là, et elle eut du mal à se frayer un chemin vers le premier rang, où la reine était en train de s'adresser à la foule.

« Où étais tu ? » lui demanda Emma tout bas

« Aux écuries. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose » mentit vite Alex, ajustant aussitôt ses manchettes à son poignet

Emma avait toujours su détecter le moindre de ses mensonges, et à en croire le regard qu'elle lui jeta, elle ne la croyait clairement pas. Heureusement, la blonde ne dit rien, et lui fit de gros yeux pour l'inciter à écouter Regina, qui préparait ses troupes à la prochaine bataille en un discours fort et puissant.

« Amazones ! Notre héritage est la bataille, et la victoire notre tradition. Ces hommes sur notre plage croient pouvoir nous en déloger mais n'ayez crainte, mes sœurs, nous sommes plus fortes qu'eux, et quoi qu'il fasse nous le seront toujours. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Nous ne craignons par la mort. Si aujourd'hui Hadès nous appelle à joindre son royaume, nous accepterons la mort honorable qui nous ai du, et aux royaumes des morts, nous verrons nos mères, nos sœurs et nos femmes. Oui, nous sommes plus fortes qu'eux. Nous sommes des amazones, nous ne craignons ni la mort, ni la bataille et ni les hommes ! »

Les amazones répondirent aux paroles de leur reine d'un cri de guerre qui auraient pu réveiller les morts aux Enfers, et la reine ordonna l'ouverture des grandes portes de bois à moitié démolie pour que la grande armée se déverse sur la page comme un feu dans une forêt.

* * *

Nikolae était d'une humeur exécrable. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute la route, refusant de parler et de répondre aux multiples tentatives de conversation de Waverly.

Quand une pluie lourde et battante les avait interrompues en plein après-midi, Nikolae avait voulu continuer d'avancer le plus possible avant de se rendre compte que l'averse ne faisait qu'épuiser les chevaux et les ralentir, et d'abandonner. Elles avaient trouvé refuge dans le bois qu'elles traversaient, et Nikolae s'était échiné à allumer un feu sous les branches d'un grand chêne, parvenant à dégager plus d'énormes nuages de fumée par le bois mouillé que de réelles flammes.

Waverly la regardait d'un air perturbé sans réellement oser intervenir, comprenant bien que quelque chose perturbait la princesse et que celle-ci ne paraissait pas très disposée à en parler.

C'est quand Nikolae donna un coup de pied rageur dans le feu qui ne prenait pas que Waverly décida de parler.

« Il t'a rien de fait ce tas de bois ! » Nikolae lui jeta un regard noir et se remit à souffler sur son bout de branche sans parvenir à en tirer quoique ce soit. « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien. » grogna Nikolae

« Rien ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose depuis hier ! On arrive à Amphipolis bientôt, et tu n'as pas déridé ! C'est ce qu'on t'a enseigné à faire quand tu es contrariée princesse ? »

Nikolae jeta ses bouts de bois devant elle, exaspérée, et reporta son regard furieux sur la brune.

« Je suis contrariée, si tu veux savoir, parceque je m'inquiète. »

« De quoi ? Ils ne nous suivent pas pourtant ! »

« Pas de ça ! » aboya Nikolae Le sursaut étonné de son interlocutrice lui fit regretter son ton immédiatement, et elle tenta de s'en excuser silencieusement en poursuivant d'une manière moins brusque. « J'ai pris beaucoup de retard, avec tous ces jours à pied et maintenant ces satanés canassons qui n'avancent pas ! »

Nikolae ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la pluie en rideau autour d'elles ne faisait qu'augmenter son agacement, et la branche au-dessus de son crâne ne faisait rien pour la protéger.

« Je devrai déjà être revenue » soupira-elle « Alex, mes mères … elles m'attendent. »

« Il y a autre chose. »

Nikolae ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager Waverly, qui la regardait fixement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? »

« Je le vois. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit hier ? »

Nikolae allait nier quand Waverly fit un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté, quelque chose qu'elle avait fini par comprendre était un code pour lui conseiller de ne pas mentir.

« Quitter le meilleur endroit sur terre » murmura Nikolae « C'est ce que tu as dit. »

« Et ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Si, justement. Peut-être bien que ce n'est qu'un champ de ruines à présent ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » blanchit Waverly

« Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant vrai ! » rugit Nikolae « Mes sœurs, Mère, Ma … toutes les filles que je connais, toutes celles que j'aime, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est ! »

Nikolae laissa retomber sa tête entre ses paumes, et inspira un grand coup, sans parvenir à réellement se calmer.

« Tout ce que j'ai jamais connu est là-bas. La seule chose que je demande, c'est d'y retourner. »

« Est-ce que tu as un trône en or là-bas ? »

La question surprit assez Nikolae pour qu'elle lève la tête vers la brune, qui répondit d'un simple prétendument innocent.

« Non … je ne règne pas moi, je n'ai pas de trône. Juste un simple siège au conseil de ma mère la reine »

« En or ? »

« Non » pouffa la rousse, amusée « Même elle n'en a pas. Un simple siège en marbre, c'est son trône »

« Mais ta couronne, elle n'est pas en or ? »

Nikolae allait lui demander d'où venait précisément son obsession pour l'or quand elle comprit soudainement ce que faisait Waverly. L'inciter à répondre à des questions sans grand intérêt l'avait fait oublier un instant sa nostalgie des terres sacrées, elle pouvait lui en être reconnaissante. Elle se redressa, soudain revigorée d'une force nouvelle, et attrapa les branches qu'elle avait délaissé pour se remettre à son feu.

« Je n'ai pas de couronne, je ne suis que princesse. Ma mère en a une, comme toutes les reines, et ma sœur aînée la portera quand elle montera sur le trône. »

« Comment est-elle ? »

« Qui ça ? La couronne ? »

La réflexion eut le don de faire rire Waverly, et de par conséquent revigorer quelque peu Nikolae, qui se remit à frotter sur son bois avec ardeur.

« Non, ta mère »

« Ma mère … comment la décrire »

Nikolae reprit son souffle pour mieux appliquer la technique que Lexa lui avait apprise, ce qui aurait été plus facile si ses bouts de bois n'étaient pas mouillés, et astiqua les branches les unes contre les autres avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. Faire du feu semblait si facile dans les mains de sa petite sœur, et si inaccessible dans les siennes que c'en était presque injuste.

« Ma mère la reine est majestueuse, dans tous les sens du terme. » se mit elle à grogner entre ses dents

Chacun de ses mots accompagnaient les mouvements de ses doigts sur les branches, et si elle n'avait pas été si concentrée sur son travail, elle aurait sans doute pu regarder les yeux grands fascinés qui la dévoraient toute entière.

« Elle a une manière de parler, de marcher comme si elle ne touchait pas le sol … elle est la définition même d'une reine, et pourtant, elle monte à cheval mieux que nos meilleures cavalières et se bat comme n'importe quelle amazone de l'armée »

Ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite fut interrompu par un cri de joie quand un minuscule filet de fumée fit soudain son apparition entre ses rameaux de bois, et qu'elle rapprocha son tas de branches contre elle dans l'espoir de le protéger de la pluie.

« Vite ! Amène des pailles ! Sèches ! »

Waverly ouvrit grand les yeux, protesta un moment qu'il pleuvait affreusement et qu'elle ne voyait pas bien où elle aurait pu trouver des pailles sèches, et devant l'insistance de la rousse, se débrouilla pour lui ramener quelques brindilles qu'elle jugeait suffisamment égouttée pour faire l'affaire.

Après un effort laborieux et beaucoup de souffle sur le semblant de braises dans ses mains, Nikolae finit par triompher de son feu. Quand enfin le petit foyer fut assez puissant pour les réchauffer toutes les deux, Nikolae lança un sourire épuisé à Waverly, et se laissa retomber sur le côté, la tête reposant sur son coude.

« Avec tout ça je ne sais plus ce que je racontais … »

« Ta mère. »

« Ah oui … »

Nikolae roula sur le dos, et glissa ses mains sous sa nuque.

« Quand j'étais petite, je ne voyais pas le respect qu'elle imposait autour d'elle. Alex n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps et lui parlait déjà comme on parle à sa reine, mais moi c'était juste ma mère. Je ne voyais pas comme elle pouvait être douce et gentille avec moi, et complètement altière et autoritaire avec les autres »

« Tu l'admires » devina Waverly

« J'ai une relation privilégiée avec elle, c'est vrai » sourit Nikolae

« Et ton père ? »

Nikolae perdit son sourire et durcit le dos d'un coup.

« Je n'ai pas de père » siffla elle, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité « Ma mère la Reine m'a donné naissance sans hommes, comme toutes les Amazones, et m'a élevée avec Ma. Sa femme. »

« Sa _femme_ ? »

« Emma, ma deuxième mère » reprit Nikolae plus doucement « C'est Emma qui nous a élevées et qui s'est occupée de nous quand ma mère était prise par les obligations du trône. C'est Emma qui a dû sacrifier son désir d'avoir des enfants naturels pour que nous naissions toutes de la Reine, et que nous soyons descendantes d'Arès comme elle. Si quelqu'un doit porter le titre de père, il lui revient »

« Mais … elle t'a pas fait toute seule » tenta presque timidement Waverly

Nikolae poussa un soupir et tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.

« J'ai un géniteur, dont j'ignore le nom. Seule ma mère sait son identité, et personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir son nom, comme mes sœurs. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Waverly, les yeux brillants « Tu n'as jamais cherché à le savoir ? »

« Non » dit Nikolae « Je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité, à vrai dire. »

« Mais alors ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! » reprit Waverly avec joie « Un roi, un berger, un prêtre … un dieu ! »

« Un Dieu ! » rit Nikolae « J'en doute fort. »

« Ca se pourrait pourtant ! » rétorqua Waverly, qui s'était rapprochée de Nikolae pour s'asseoir juste à côté de sa tête « Hermès ! »

« Hermès. » répéta Nikolae sans plus de conviction que ça

« Mais si ! Il te ressemble beaucoup, tant au niveau des boucles que du caractère, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? »

« Pas spécialement »

« Tu t'es jamais dit que le dieu des voyageurs et des voleurs et de la ruse apparaissait beaucoup dans ta vie pour t'y guider ? »

« Peut-être en effet, mais - »

« Tu n'as pas de père, et Hermès t'aime sans raison ! C'est un signe ! »

Waverly accompagnait ses conclusions joyeuses de grands mouvements des bras, manquant de la gifler au passage plusieurs fois, et pourtant Nikolae ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fascinée par la brune tout comme celle-ci l'était par sa propre histoire.

Les boucles brunes trempées par la pluie collaient ses joues et son front, et le feu se réfléchissait sur sa peau dans une étrange lueur rouge, mais Waverly ne perdait en rien de son charme, et alors qu'elle se lançait dans une nouvelle explication saugrenue sur sa filiation avec le dieu, Nikolae se dit tout bas qu'elle était belle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le pensait, loin de là, mais bien la première qu'elle réalisait que cette beauté était la cause exacte du trouble qui la rongeait depuis qu'elle avait sauvé la fille de ses assaillants. Elle avait eu assez de conquêtes dans sa longue vie pour savoir quand une femme – et parfois, même si c'était plus rare, un homme – lui plaisait. Nier son attirance pour la brune aurait été stupide, mais jusqu'ici, Nikolae n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur des dégâts.

Waverly n'aurait pu être qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres, qu'une lueur passagère dans la nuit qui aurait réchauffé son lit une soirée sans jamais parvenir à capter son attention plus longuement. Force était de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus ici, que Nikolae ne parvenait pas identifier.

C'était ce que le feu révélait de ses grands reflets ambrés et que le son crépitant de la pluie ne parvenait pas à recouvrir.

Waverly était belle et Nikolae, complètement envoutée.

« Et d'ailleurs, comment fait-il pour savoir ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas complètement invisible, dans ton île d'amazones ? » disait Waverly quand Nikolae se concentra assez pour écouter les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche au lieu de simplement se focaliser sur les lèvres de la brune

« Themyscira n'est pas invisible, et encore moins aux yeux des dieux. Ce qui est tout de même étonnant, je l'admets, c'est que je ne peux pas prier Hermès. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'y a pas de temples pour les dieux à Themyscira à part celui d'Ares. Tous les autres sont des temples de déesses. »

Les yeux de Waverly s'enflammèrent de nouveau, et Nikolae se dépêcha d'interrompre ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Avant que tu en conclues quoique ce soit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mon père, ou d'ailleurs qu'aucun autre dieu ne le soit. Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de l'homme en question, mais elle ne m'aurait jamais caché mon statut de demi-déesse si je l'avais été »

« Oh. »

Waverly ne cachait en rien sa déception, et Nikolae continua d'un sourire amusé.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à spéculer sur cette question, tu sais. Certaines pensent que le géniteur de ma sœur Alexandra est Thésée lui-même, à cause de son intelligence, et celui de ma sœur Alexandria serait le grand Alexandre, roi de Macédoine. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs »

« Alexandra et Alexandria ? Drôles de choix comme prénoms, pour des sœurs »

« Il y a une raison bien précise à cela, et une longue histoire qui l'explique »

« Ca tombe plutôt bien, j'ai tout mon temps » sourit tout grand Waverly

Nikolae attendit que la petite brune ne se positionne dans une position plus confortable, à moitié allongée sur le ventre face à elle et bien au chaud contre le feu, pour raconter.

« Ma petite sœur Alexandria a bien failli naitre hors de Themyscira. La sœur de ma mère, la reine Regina, était Thalestris, Générale autrefois de l'armée des Amazones comme l'est ma sœur Alexandra aujourd'hui, et passionnée par le monde des hommes. Ma mère l'adorait. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, et quand elle est devenue reine, Thalestris est restée à ses côtés pour la conseiller. »

« Tu l'as connue ? »

« Oui. J'ai de vagues souvenirs d'elle pendant ma petite enfance. Je ne la voyais pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps hors de Themyscira à porter concours aux hommes accompagnée d'un escadron des meilleures guerrière, mais Alex s'en rappelle bien. C'est elle qui lui a appris à jeter sa première lance … Elle en parle rarement, mais je pense qu'elle admirait Thalestris bien plus que notre propre mère, du moins pendant son enfance. »

« Et toi ? »

Nikolae sourit. La pluie commençait enfin à diminuer d'intensité, maintenant plus un léger crachin qu'une réelle averse, mais aucune des deux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

« Je me rappelle d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, un peu plus petite que ma mère la Reine mais tout aussi rapide. Je me rappelle qu'elle faisait souvent rire Mère, qu'elle faisait des courses de chevaux avec Ma, et que toutes les Amazones la respectaient. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'emmenait voir les chevaux dans les écuries, et qu'elle me prenait avec en balade sur le sien. Et puis j'ai eu quinze ans, et je suis devenue une recrue, et elle a assisté comme mes mères à toutes mes cérémonies militaires, et toutes celles d'Alex. Elle était ma Générale sur le terrain, mais en dehors, en privé, elle était comme un troisième parent. »

La voix de Nikolae se mit à railler quelque peu. Elle dut se racler la gorge pour pouvoir continuer sans s'interrompre, les yeux de Waverly toujours rivés sur elle.

« Quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de Lexa et comme pour chacune de ses grossesses, elle est partie à Delphes avec Ma pour consulter l'oracle. Pour une fois, la pythie a été claire et lui a prédit un sombre dessein – l'enfant à naître serait si grandiose et vertueux que ma mère devrait pour qu'elle accomplisse son destin choisir entre les deux parties de son cœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Comme toi, elles n'ont pas su le dire. Elles sont rentrées à Themyscira en pensant que Ma mourrait de l'épée de mère ou qu'on leur prendrait le bébé, et d'autres réjouissances. Et puis la prophétie s'est avérée véridique. La guerre a éclaté chez les hommes, et Thalestris est partie avec son groupe de guerrières rejoindre son ami, le roi Alexandre de Macédoine, l'aider à vaincre les troupes du râja Pôros, en promettant à la reine qu'elle serait rentrée à temps pour la naissance de sa nièce. Elle est morte quelques jours plus tard sur les rives de l'Hydaspe dans un combat auquel ma mère n'a jamais pu participer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Thalestris avait l'habitude de partir avec son groupe de guerrières à elle, des soldates qu'elle avait elle-même formée et qui formait un escadron d'élite. Elle ne demandait du soutien de que si elle le jugeait réellement nécessaire, soit quand elle se trouvait au bord du précipice, et alors ma mère accourrait toujours à la tête de la grande armée, et elles se battaient ensemble jusqu'à la victoire. »

Nikolae lança un coup d'œil vers Waverly, s'assurant qu'elle écoutait bien. Une fois rassurée que la brune à côté d'elle buvait chacune de ses paroles, elle pivota sur son dos et poursuivit.

« Je n'étais pas là-bas moi-même, Ma et Alex non plus. Nous attendions comme toujours le message de Thalestris qui nous aurait appelées à la joindre elle et sa troupe, mais celui-ci est arrivé trop tard … Ma mère a reçu le message de détresse de sa sœur au moment même où son travail a commencé. Si elle quittait Themyscira, Lexa serait née hors de nos terres sacrées, et n'aurait pas bénéficié du don d'Arès. Elle a du choisir entre Lexa et Thalestris. »

« Les deux parties de son cœur … » murmura Waverly

Nikolae confirma d'un hochement de tête. Les étincelles des flammes envoyaient de longs reflets dorés dans les cheveux roux de Nikolae, leur donnant une teinte cuivrée plus foncée que sa teinte naturelle, et ses yeux, bien que fixés sur le feu, semblaient complètement perdus dans le vide. Waverly aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, trop happée l'histoire qu'elle revivait en la racontant.

« Entre sa sœur chérie et son enfant, qui à l'époque n'était même pas sûr de ne pas être un mâle, ma mère a eu du mal à choisir, mais conseillée par Ma, et la guérisseuse Abigail, elle est restée à Themyscira pendant que nous partions sur les rives de l'Hydapse. Nous sommes arrivées trop tard, aucune de celles qui sont parties accompagner Thalestris ne sont revenues. »

La voix de Nikolae n'était plus qu'un filet étranglé d'émotions. Waverly, qui jusque-là n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre, posa une main sur son épaule en soutien silencieux.

« Thalestris est morte dans la bataille, quelques heures après la naissance d'une fille, et percée d'une dizaine de lances pour venir à bout d'elle. Ma mère Regina n'a pas pu aller se battre aux côtés de Thalestris pour assurer l'immortalité de sa fille, et quelque part au fond d'elle, s'en est toujours voulue. Elle a nommé l'enfant comme la ville où était morte sa sœur, Alexandria, pour qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais »

La main de Waverly se serra d'autant plus sur l'épaule de Nikolae, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager mais lui offrit un demi-sourire reconnaissant.

« C'est bizarre votre oracle là … » finit par commenter doucement Waverly après un silence qui lui parut interminable « Si ta mère était pas allée la voir, peut être que tout ça ne serait pas passé. »

« On échappe pas à son destin, Waverly. Ma mère ne le sait que trop bien. Moi aussi. »

De nouveau, elle en avait trop et pas assez dit à la fois, et devant le regard inquisiteur de la brune, Nikolae ne résista pas longtemps.

« Avant la naissance d'Alex, elles sont allées voir notre oracle. Ma avait insisté, elle voulait savoir si leur premier enfant serait une fille, ou aurait la malédiction d'être un fils. L'oracle a dit à ma mère "_Les enfants que tu porteras naitront dans le sang et les larmes." _Et elle avait raison. Pour chacune d'entre nous, une bataille a du accompagner notre naissance, et plus de morts qu'on ne pourrait en compter. »

La voix de Nikolae se tut d'elle-même mais il y avait plus à son histoire que ce qu'elle voulait bien raconter, Waverly pouvait le sentir. Elle n'insista pas plus. De nouveau, la rousse s'était renfermée sur elle-même et elle ne pourrait plus rien en tirer.

« Aller, il faut dormir à présent » finit par déclarer Nikolae, qui n'avait absolument pas la voix fatiguée de quelqu'un au bord du sommeil

« Mais il pleut encore ! » protesta Waverly « Il fait trop froid pour dormir ! »

« Tu en fais, des histoires » se moqua Nikolae « J'ai plus de facilité que toi à dormir à la belle étoile, alors que je suis habituée au luxe des palais. »

Waverly lui jeta un regard noir accompagné d'un sifflement hargneux, et Nikolae, amusée, dégrafa la cape bleue dans son dos pour la lui tendre.

« Ne me l'abime pas, c'est mon insigne de Lieutenant. »

Waverly regarda le vêtement un instant sans oser le toucher, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas assez digne de le revêtir, et sembla changer d'avis sur-le-champ quand Nikolae fit mine de la reprendre pour elle.

« Merci, Princesse »

Le mot n'avait pas l'air d'être une insulte dans sa bouche, cette fois-ci, nota Nikolae avec contentement.

« Lieutenant » corrigea-elle par acquis de conscience « Si c'était la princesse qui t'avait donné sa cape, elle serait de couleur blanche »

Waverly hocha de la tête, la seule partie de son corps qui dépassait du cocon géant qu'elle avait créé en s'enroulant dans la cape bleue, et lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit alors, Lieutenant »

« Bonne nuit, Waverly. »

Waverly roula sur le côté, exposant son visage au feu.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était endormie. De son côté, Nikolae avait les yeux grands ouverts, et regardait les étoiles en se demandant si, de là où elle était, sa petite sœur pouvait les voir aussi. Elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit dans la tente, que de légers cris entrecoupés de murmures étouffés, absolument inaudibles de l'extérieur.

La toile de la tente était épaisse et celle-ci isolée, éloignée de celles des baraques des simples gardes – l'avantage d'être leur capitaine. Un tel éloignement n'aurait pas été nécessaire, les habitantes de la tente prenant toujours plus de précautions que nécessaires quand elles s'y retrouvaient – surtout l'une d'entre elles, qui avait réclamé un silence absolu et la plus grande discrétion.

Alex commençait à regretter ses propres ordres cependant. La lèvre qu'elle était en train de mordre avec application pour ne faire aucun bruit était si mal traitée qu'en perlait quelques gouttes de sang, et elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps de la sorte. Elle n'eut pas à prier longtemps.

Quand les mains qui la torturaient atteignirent enfin le but recherché, elle se laissa retomber contre le buste de Maggie, en sueur et le souffle court. Les mains de la capitaine allèrent se joindre derrière elle, et elle les autorisa à y rester un instant, le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Elle ne protesta pas plus quand elles se mirent à tracer des lignes invisibles dans son dos, savourant un instant qui ne pouvait pas durer et qu'elle aurait souhaité suspendu dans l'espace et le temps pour en profiter plus longtemps.

Quand sa vision ne fut plus trouble et qu'elle ne pouvait plus prétendre être dans une phase de flottement inconscient, elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir sur ses côtes la ligne blanche là où le couteau avait pénétré la peau de Maggie. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir.

Maggie, elle, avait détaché une main du dos de la princesse pour la descendre le long de son bras, et jouer avec la bague en or à son doigt. Alex la regarda faire sans bouger.

C'était Maggie qui était venue la chercher après la bataille, les portes à peines refermées et l'appel à la retraite retentissant encore dans les airs. Si la bataille avait été moins éreintante que la dernière, Alex en était tout de même épuisée et était couverte de la tête aux pieds de sang, mais quand Maggie lui avait attrapé la main sans dire un mot et l'avait éloigné des remparts à vive allure.

Elle n'avait pas demandé ce qu'elle lui voulait, elle n'avait pas protesté. Elle l'avait juste suivie.

Maggie l'avait d'abord entrainée près des étables, mais Alex avait vu revenir les chevaux encore vaillants de la cavalerie avec leurs propriétaires, et avait murmuré dans l'oreille de la capitaine.

« Pas ici … »

Et Maggie avait hoché de la tête, et l'avait emmenée dans sa tente de capitaine, sa tente privée où personne ne viendrait les déranger, et où elle avait aussitôt commencé à se débarrasser de leurs casques et leurs armures.

Alex avait voulu s'excuser, avait voulu parler, dire n'importe quoi mais n'avait pas pu, coupée aussitôt par la main de Maggie sur sa bouche.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter et j'arrêterai. »

Alex n'avait rien arrêté. Mais maintenant que la main de Maggie prenait contre la sienne des libertés qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre, il était temps pour elle de mettre fin à la situation. Alex roula hors de la couche de Maggie et de sa main, et se pencha vers le sol récupérer ce qu'elle y avait jeté pour se rhabiller en vitesse.

« Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit ? »

La voix de Maggie ne retenait aucune reproche, et aucun du venin qui y était le matin même. Elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose le temps de la journée, quelque chose sur laquelle Alex n'avait pas le contrôle, visiblement.

« Je ne préfèrerai pas. » dit la princesse en réajustant sa ceinture

Maggie ne protesta pas, préférant remonter pudiquement la grande fourrure de son lit sur elle. A la voir se rouler en boule dans son lit sans même protester, Alex sentit une bouffée de culpabilité lui étouffer la gorge.

« Je dois voir ma mère, elle a un rapport de combat à me faire. Et je dois passer au pôle médical ! » expliqua-elle rapidement dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une justification désespérée qu'au ton froid qu'elle essayait d'adopter

« Je sais. » dit calmement Maggie « C'est la guerre, tu as plus de responsabilités que n'importe qui ici. Sauf peut-être la reine. »

Alex se détestait de trouver des excuses si faciles que les siennes, mais s'étonnait d'autant plus du manque de réactivité de la capitaine. Il y a encore peu de temps, Maggie aurait vu droit dans son mensonge, et l'aurait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'elles en viennent aux poings, sans doute.

Maintenant, elle se laissait subir des histoires dont elles étaient toutes les deux conscientes, sans relever, sans se battre. Et tout ça pour Alex, qui n'était plus vraiment sûre de le mériter.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Alex. » lui dit Maggie comme si elle était parvenue à lire dans ses pensées

Alex la regarda un instant, sa cape noire dans une main, son casque et les éléments de son armure amassés dans l'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait complètement impuissante face à la situation. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et Maggie semblait déterminée à ne lui donner aucune réaction.

Alex choisit alors la voie la plus lâche, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, déjà prête à la franchir sans se retourner quand la voix cassée de Maggie depuis son lit l'interrompit dans ses pas.

« Tu ne peux pas mener deux guerres en même temps Alex, une ici et une dans ton cœur. Un jour, il faudra que tu choisisses. »

Alex baissa la tête et sortit presque en courant de la tente.


	18. Terrain de chasse

Alex s'était réveillée aux aurores ce matin, un rayon de soleil venant chatouiller le bout de son nez et la tirer de son sommeil, et avait aussitôt senti la présence étrangère à ses côtés. Elle avait les réflexes d'une guerrière, et s'était redressée aussitôt, prête à bondir sur l'agresseur potentiel.

Maggie dormait encore dans son lit, nue comme au jour de sa naissance et Alex en la voyant sauta du lit comme si elle y avait découvert un serpent.

C'était la première nuit entière qu'elles passaient réellement ensemble dans son lit, ou plutôt la première nuit où Alex n'avait pas ordonné Maggie de la quitter avant qu'elles ne se réveillent toutes les deux sur un tas de foin. Elle avait été trop épuisée la veille, et en avait oublié sa promesse de ne jamais passer la nuit entière avec Maggie. La voir dormir dans son propre lit, complètement vulnérable et inconsciente du monde autour d'elle, ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça maintenant.

Alex ne savait plus véritablement de quoi elle avait eu peur. Elle ne comprenait plus grand-chose à ce qui lui arrivait, il fallait dire. Maggie ne lui résistait plus. Maggie ne protestait plus quand elle partait trop vite ou quand elle se montrait distante. Maggie ne cherchait plus à se battre avec.

Quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. En la regardant dormir, Alex remettait en question tous les grands principes qu'elle s'était fixés, les regardait filer entre ses doigts sans parvenir à les en empêcher. La peur de perdre le contrôle ne l'avait jamais autant frappée et pourtant, elle était étrangement calme, apaisée par la sérénité de la chambre et le sommeil paisible de son autre habitante.

Quand elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un instant, Alex se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et sans quitter Maggie du regard, sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir que Thalia lui était presque tombée dessus.

La vieille servante lui jeta aussitôt un regard qui désapprouvait très clairement ce qu'elle croyait avoir surpris, et s'éloigna presque aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait surprise.

« Quel malheur, un enfant que j'ai élevé moi-même ! » Alex l'entendit grommeler au loin.

Elle aurait pu tenter de se justifier près de sa vielle Thalia, qui pensait sûrement qu'Alex avait décidé d'adopter le comportement douteux de Nikolae avec cette pauvre fille, mais y renonça vite. Elle ne savait même pas quels mots mettre sur ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Elle se retrouva à errer dans le palais endormi comme une âme en peine, sans but réel ou destination précise.

Ses pas la menèrent vers un endroit reculé du palais où elle allait peu, l'endroit dédié au culte et aux prières qu'elle avait tant tenté d'échapper pendant sa jeunesse, éclairé de l'unique lumière du jour levant. Elle n'était pas la seule à être éveillée si tôt dans la journée.

Elle trouva la reine un panier de fruits et d'offrandes à la main, en train de préparer sa prière à la statue d'Ares qui trônait dans la pièce où, selon la légende, le dieu lui-même rendait visite à la première reine des Amazones, Otrera. Sans dire un mot, Alex la rejoint, et posa une main sur son épaule pour signifier sa présence, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

« Alexandra. » sourit la reine en se retournant

Alex lui rendit son sourire, et lui offrit la salutation d'usage. Regina avait des poches sous les yeux et une fatigue dévorante qui lui mangeait les couleurs ordinaires de son beau visage, mais restait plus royale que jamais dans ses gestes et sa posture.

Alex savait d'Emma qu'elle était devenue insomniaque, et passait le plus clair de ses nuits entières dans la salle du trône ou sur les remparts, à guetter le retour de ses filles ou l'avancée des hommes. La responsabilité de toutes ces morts pesait plus lourd sur les épaules de Regina que sur quiconque, et elle en payait le prix chaque jour un peu plus.

« Veux-tu prier avec moi, ma fille ? »

Alex fit une grimace.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je vais le faire quand même »

Regina ne releva pas le ton insolent de sa fille, et déposa aux pieds de la statue son panier de victuailles. Elle se découvrit ensuite la tête, posant au sol la mince couronne qui barrait son front au sol, et déposa sur ses cheveux un voile finement brodé sur ses cheveux de jais. Elle se couvrait toujours la tête quand elle priait, alors qu'Alex préférait rester comme elle était. Le dieu ne serait pas offensé de voir sa tête nue, elle l'avait toujours dit.

« Arès » Regina commença la prière, les yeux fermés et une main posée sur l'épaule d'Alex « Toi mon père, toi dont le sang coule dans mes veines et ceux de mes filles, protège cette terre sacrée qui est tienne et les enfants qui y habitent et te vénèrent. Que ton bras guide mon épée et celles de mes sœurs, que tu nous apportes la victoire aujourd'hui ! »

Regina se tourna vers Alex, prête à l'encourager à adresser sa prière à son tour, quand l'interrompit une sonnerie stridente qu'elles n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant, assez fort pour en faire trembler les murs du palais.

« C'est l'alerte d'une invasion ! » dit Alex d'une voix blanche

Regina réagit vite, entrainant aussitôt Alex hors de la salle et la pressant vers l'armurerie la plus proche – tant pis pour sa belle cape blanche et son armure sur mesure, elle prendrait la première armure à se trouver sous sa main. Elle voyait déjà les plans de bataille avant même d'être sortie du palais, pouvait visualiser les formations à adopter et les ordres à donner, et n'attendit pas d'être sûre qu'Alex la suive pour sortir en courant du palais.

Les hommes avaient réussi à pénétrer dans Themyscira.

Les grandes portes de bois avaient de nouveau cédé face à leur machine et ils avaient fondu sur les quelques troupes d'amazones qui gardaient les remparts à proximité comme un véritable raz-de-marée, emportant tout sur leur passage. Les amazones avaient prévu une attaque matinale, mais n'étaient pas assez nombreuses pour les repousser immédiatement, et ils avaient profité de leur confusion pour s'enfiler dans la brèche. Ils avaient l'avantage cette fois-ci, mais elle serait damnée si elle était la reine qui laisserait des hommes prendre la terre sacrée des Amazones.

Regina continuait à lacer le haut de son plastron quand elle sortit du palais, ses protections sous le coude et son casque oublié dans le palais, et se mit immédiatement à jeter des ordres de toutes parts.

« Sortez les chevaux ! Maintenant ! Et sonnez l'alerte de la garde ! »

« Ma reine, faut-il prévenir la réserve ? » vint lui demander une jeune lieutenant de la garde alors qu'elle courrait vers les remparts

« Surtout pas, il nous faut des femmes postées devant l'entrée de la forêt si ils décident d'y aller aussi ! »

Regina s'arrêta de courir un instant pour lacer ses manchettes, aidée par la jeune lieutenant, avant de brandir son épée et de repartir de plus belle vers le combat.

« Les enfants en sécurité ! Mettez les enfants en sécurité ! » hurla-elle en passant à travers du flot de femmes qui courraient dans toutes les directions « Érinne ! Toi aussi ! »

« Ma Reine, je veux me battre à tes côtés ! » protesta Érinne, une archère qu'elle venait de doubler

« Tu es enceinte Érinne ! C'est un ordre ! »

L'archère voulut protester de nouveau, mais la reine était repartie, et beaucoup qui l'avaient reconnue à sa tête nue la rejoignirent. Sous les ordres de leurs supérieures et à travers les cris de la bataille, les amazones commençaient péniblement à s'organiser et à colmater l'hémorragie dans leurs rangs, tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper les quelques hommes qui parvenaient à s'en échapper.

Regina venait de rejoindre la mêlée centrale quand elle reconnut Emma, sans armure aucune que le simple harnais de cuir qu'elle portait aux entrainement, aux prises avec deux hommes qui l'encerclaient de piques, et elle courut se battre à ses côtés. Le plus grand des deux hommes, reconnaissant sûrement la reine malgré son absence de couronne ou de cape blanche, fit l'erreur de vouloir lui percer le cœur de sa lance et se retrouva avec l'épée de l'amazone dans le ventre.

Emma offrit un sourire reconnaissant à sa femme après s'être débarrassée du deuxième, et repartit dans l'action sans avoir le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec. La percée des hommes dans les flancs de la grande armée qui se réunissait comme elle le pouvait dans les petites heures du matin leur avait fait beaucoup de mal, il fallait maintenant mettre de l'ardeur dans la riposte.

A grand mal, les amazones firent par arrêter l'avancée des hommes, qui n'étaient pas repoussés pour autant. Le combat s'avérait acharné d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Le soleil avait paresseusement fini par se lever entièrement, éclairant des rayons lumineux la plaine et dévoilant les macabres piles de corps qui gisaient ci et là. Aucun des deux royaumes ne parvenait réellement à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et cela faisait un moment que le combat se déplaçait d'un côté puis de l'autre sans progresser efficacement.

Regina avait changé d'épée après avoir brisé la sienne contre le bouclier d'un soldat anatolien, et en avait ramassé une autre au sol sans se soucier de sa provenance pour la passer à travers tous les hommes qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il lui fallut se pencher pour éviter une flèche, détachant un instant ses yeux de la bataille, et rouler au sol pour remarquer qu'un étranger au combat était là, à les regarder.

Le dieu de la guerre était là face à elle.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement, à son armure si flamboyante qu'elle semblait avoir été coulée dans les foudres de Zeus, et à son regard cruel sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Fidèle à ce qu'il avait annoncé, Ares regardait tomber ses amazones sans réagir, sans les protéger, sans les accompagner vers la victoire.

Il n'interviendrait nullement cette fois, n'insufflerait à personne le vent de sa rage ou le désir de voir le sang couler. A en croire ses poings repliés sur ses côtés et ses muscles tremblants presque d'envie, il brûlait de se joindre à elles mais n'en ferait rien, blessé dans son orgueil. Il se contenterait de regarder les amazones se battre jusqu'à la mort sans les secourir.

Son regard n'était pas fixe cependant, et suivait un mouvement en particulier à en croire les subtils hochements de tête qui l'accompagnaient. En suivant son regard, Regina, qui était toujours au sol, comprit qui il regardait en particulier.

Dans le chaos de la bataille, la reine aperçut sa propre fille, couverte de sang, sauter et bondir comme une lionne et planter ses dagues dans les ennemis qui se jetaient en abondance sur elle. C'était elle qu'Ares regardait.

Regina voulut crier pour interpeller le dieu, lui sommer de s'éloigner de sa fille, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A côté d'Alex, elle venait d'apercevoir une autre créature mystérieuse, une autre divinité cachée aux yeux des hommes qui se distinguait de tous les mortels qui peuplaient le champ de bataille.

Une femme, au casque flamboyant et pourtant presque nue, recouverte de sang et aux yeux fous, qui souriait à pleine dents derrière la générale, exaltée du spectacle. Regina la reconnut tout de suite.

C'était Adrestia, celle à qui l'on échappe pas, fille d'Ares et d'Aphrodite et par conséquent une lointaine parente. La déesse de la révolte, et la balance parfaite entre le bien et le mal. Elle accompagnait aujourd'hui son père sur le champ de bataille comme elle l'avait souvent fait par le passé et comme Ares qui ne ferait rien lui-même, elle se contenterait de suivre la scène par-dessus l'épaule d'Alex, restant invisible aux yeux de tous.

Le dieu de la guerre avait envoyé sa fille au milieu de ses descendantes, et tous deux regardaient la bataille en spectateurs.

Les hommes profitaient de leur avantage immédiat pour se mettre à brûler tous les bâtiments et baraques de bois accessibles, mais les deux divinités ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour aider le moindre des camps, préférant perdre Themyscira aux mains d'étrangers plutôt que de renoncer à leur fierté.

Regina sentit un vent de rage la parcourir. Ses amazones prenaient la fuite devant la progression du feu, et le dieu auxquelles elles prêtaient serment depuis toujours les abandonnait. A quelques pas d'elle, Alex avait du reculer, terrassée par les flammes qui dévoraient à présent la maigre palissade de bois qui faisait office de porte, et Adrestia l'avait suivie sans esquisser le moindre geste de défense pour la princesse.

« La reine il faut protéger la reine ! » hurlaient des soldates autour d'elle, mais Regina refusa de rentrer dans les terres

Au lieu de courir se protéger dans l'enceinte de la ville comme on l'y encourageait, la reine se dirigea droit vers l'entrée de la ville, pour marcher sur la femme quelle seule apparemment distinguait, et l'apostropher d'une voix forte.

« Fille d'Arès ! »

Adrestia tourna la tête vers elle, étonnée qu'on l'appelle de la sorte. Regina n'avait plus peur d'elle. Peut-être qu'à travers le feu et les cris de ses filles qui étouffaient sa retenue, elle ne voyait plus clairement quelles pouvaient être les conséquences de s'adresser à une déesse de la sorte.

Dans des circonstances normales, elle aurait baissé humblement la tête devant elle ou posé un genou au sol, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas normales, et Regina brandissait son épée et la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« N'as-tu donc aucun honneur pour celles qui t'ont dévoué leurs vies ? Vas-tu nous laisser mourir sans réagir ? »

Adrestia fit un pas menaçant vers la reine, qui redressa la poitrine en l'attendant d'un pied ferme. Les flammes autour de Regina n'existaient plus, pas plus que les cris de ses guerrières ou les ordres des généraux Anatoliens.

Arès, lui, n'était plus visible nulle part. Il n'y avait plus que la déesse et la reine, et quand la plus divine de deux fut assez proche pour qu'elle puisse distinguer tous les détails sa peau blanche briller sans montrer la moindre imperfection, Regina fut bien obligée de baisser son épée et ses yeux en soumission.

« Relève toi, Reine des Amazones. » La voix de la déesse lui donna une impression d'eau qui coulait sur des graviers, basse et vibrante à la fois, assez faible pour n'être entendue que par elle seule mais qui aurait pu être criée du somment d'une montagne avec la même vigueur « Je t'aiderai à remporter cette bataille, toi dont le sang de mon père coule dans ses veines. »

Regina la cru sans hésiter. Derrière elle, les amazones avaient cessé de fuir pour l'observer agir, elle leur reine, elle qu'elles suivraient où elle irait. Elle sauverait Themyscira si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Dans le hurlement le plus bestial qu'elle pouvait conjurer, Regina leva son épée et se jeta dans les flammes.

* * *

« Ils ont brulé une partie de nos réserves ! »

« Je le sais. »

« Et ils ont failli atteindre l'infirmerie ! Où étaient regroupées toutes nos blessées, et toutes nos femmes enceintes ! »

« Je sais. »

« Et ils reviendront ! Ils reviendront encore, ils finiront le travail ! »

Alex hurlait de toutes ses forces et Regina, qui jusque-là avait écouté chacune de ses vociférations en silence, bondit d'un coup sur ses pieds pour faire face à ses pieds.

« Je sais ! Ne crois-tu pas que je vois tout ce qu'il se passe sous mes yeux ? Que je n'étais pas avec elles aujourd'hui ? »

Alex ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si virulente de la part de sa mère, et encore moins à ce qu'il suivit.

Les pas précipités à l'extérieur de la chambre interrompirent ce qu'elle se préparait à dire, et Emma entra en trombe dans l'appartement privé de la reine, sans prendre le temps de se faire annoncer ou d'appliquer les politesses d'usage. Elle avait été en première ligne quand les hommes avaient commencé à brûler les baraques de bois, la suie en couvrant encore son visage d'un masque noir qui détonnait fortement avec ses cheveux blonds, et sa cape blanche avait entièrement changé de couleur.

Elle fonça droit sur Regina, tant et si bien qu'Alex n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence, et faillit l'empoigner tant elle se jeta dessus avec vigueur.

« Je te l'avais dit Regina ! Il fallait s'y préparer convenablement depuis des années ! Je te l'avais dit et tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Regarde le résultat à présent ! »

« Et que me proposes tu Emma ? » rétorqua Regina sur le même ton « De retourner dans le passé ? »

« Peut-être bien, oui ! Peut-être que cette fois, tu m'aurais écouté, et les choses se seraient passées autrement aujourd'hui ! »

Regina regarda sa femme d'un mauvais œil, mais préféra se tourner vers l'ouverture dans le mur qui faisait guide de fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Emma n'en démordrait pas et s'approcha encore plus de la reine pour que celle-ci ne puisse l'ignorer.

« Combien de vies est-ce qu'on aurait pu sauver, tu te rends compte ? Des années pour s'y préparer, et tu n'as rien fait ! »

« _Tu_ ? » reprit Regina d'un ton acide « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'étaient des décisions que nous avons prises à deux ! Si mon souvenir est bon, une de ces décisions était même clairement la tienne ! »

Emma recula d'un pas comme si Regina venait de lui mettre une gifle. Alex, de son côté, n'en menait pas large.

La conversation entre ses mères n'était clairement destinée à ses oreilles, mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'elles se souviennent soudain qu'elles avaient une spectatrice.

« Ne confonds pas tout Regina ! » siffla Emma « Je te parle des remparts, des défenses, de logistique et toi … »

« Tu ne peux pourtant pas nier que c'est vrai. Tout part de là, tu le sais comme moi ! »

« Tu me reproches maintenant d'avoir voulu une fille après lui ? »

« Ne parle pas de lui ! »

Regina était devenue toute blanche et Emma, si elle eut comme un air de regret passager sur le visage, ne cessa pas de parler pour autant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps Regina, cela fait si longtemps ! Il est temps maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? » Regina secouait la tête inutilement, Emma ne s'arrêterait pas. « Tu as enterré notre fils mais tu n'as pas fait ton deuil. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! »

« Parceque c'est la vérité ! Tu penses que je n'en ai pas souffert aussi ? Des années que tu te ronges, que tu te détruis à penser à ce qui aurais pu être ! Tu as trois filles, en vie, il serait peut-être temps d'y penser ! »

« Et où sont-elles mes filles, est-ce que tu le sais toi ? » rétorqua Regina, qui s'est retourné pour s'approcher vers la bonde, comme revigorée d'une nouvelle force de courroux « Toi qui me disait que tout irait bien pour nos enfants, toi que ne pensais qu'à faire une fille, encore une fille ! Aucune d'entre elles est en sécurité aujourd'hui ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es train de me dire ? »

« Qu'il fallait trois filles pour sauver Themyscira selon la prophétie, c'était tout ce que tu pensais ! Bientôt, il ne nous en restera aucune ! »

Emma avait cessé de reculer face à Regina. Son ton avait changé, s'était fait plus doux, plus compréhensif, et sa colère brute était apparemment retombée. La reine était trop aveuglée par la sienne pour s'en rendre compte, et Alex était toujours pétrifiée sur place, incapable de se décider à bouger.

« C'est ce que tu crois ? Je voulais une autre fille avec toi, Regina, parceque tu es ma femme et la mère de mes enfants, pas pour accomplir la prophétie ! » Emma fit un pas vers elle, et Regina la regarda s'approcher avec le souffle lourd. « Si ce n'avait pas été pas nos filles, ça en aurait été trois autres, mais ça a été les nôtres. Et pendant toutes ces années, nous avons attendu en vain que le moment n'arrive pas, à nous fermer les yeux inutilement, toutes les deux ! »

Regina ne mit pas longtemps à accepter la main fébrile que la blonde avait tendu vers elle et Emma s'approcha encore d'elle avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne te reprocherai jamais d'avoir fait Lexa. Jamais. Je te reproche de ne pas y avoir réfléchit, de ne pas avoir préparé tout ce qu'il passe, de n'avoir rien fait de tout le temps qu'on avait »

« Ca l'aurait rendu réel » murmura Regina si bas qu'Alex l'entendit à peine « Que ça serait sur nous, et pas sur d'autres. Que ça serait nos filles. »

« Je sais. » soupira Emma « Et tu sais quoi ? Tout est de ma faute aussi. »

Regina voulut parler, mais la blonde fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Tout à l'heure quand les hommes ont mis feu à nos échafaudages, Pelagie était encore dessus. Et Chrisi. Et tant d'autres … mais elles, avec elles j'avais fait mes armes. Ca m'a retourné, tu comprends ? » De sa place, Alex put voir et même si elle était dos à elle la reine poser une main sur la joue d'Emma, qui avait honteusement baisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux « J'ai laissé ma colère déborder sur toi, je suis désolée. Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi, de tout, de tout Regina »

Regina eut un drôle de mouvement, qu'Alex ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Alors qu'elle était persuadée que ses mères allaient se réconcilier facilement, la reine surprit sa femme comme sa fille en se détachant d'Emma pour se retourner vers la fenêtre.

« Je dois réfléchir un moment. » Elle avait beau garder le dos droit, sa voix tremblait assez pour trahir ses émotions. « Pars, Emma. Laissez-moi seule. »

Emma se retourna sans comprendre et aperçut enfin Alex, comprenant qu'elle avait entendu toute leur conversation. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la reine, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, et attrapa le poignet d'Alex pour sortir à grands pas en trainant derrière elle sa fille, qui avait du mal à la suivre.

« Viens avec moi »

« Ma, attends ! »

Emma n'attendit rien, et entraina Alex loin du palais pour ne la relâcher que quand elles atteignirent le toit du palais, à l'abris de tout regard et oreille indiscrète.

Emma s'éloigna de sa fille aussi vite qu'elle le put, comme si son simple contact la brûlait. Alex la laissa partir sans comprendre.

La blonde regardait la ville grouiller sous ses pieds, ramasser ses blessées et pleurer ses mortes, se remettre difficilement de la nouvelle bataille qu'elle avait gagné de si peu. La prochaine ne tarderait pas à arriver, toutes le savaient, et même de si haut on pouvait observer la fatigue dans les mouvements des Amazones ci-bas.

« Ma … » se risqua Alex quand un long moment dans le silence fut passé

« Tu n'as pas aimé ce que j'ai dit à ta mère. » dit calmement Emma

« Je n'ai pas tout compris. »

Emma poussa un soupir et invita Alex à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle au bord du muret. La princesse se retrouva comme elle, les jambes dans le vide et le regard sur le sol, à observer ses amazones lui apparaître comme des fourmis.

« Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas Alex. Toute notre vie, Regina et moi … tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

« Alors dis le moi. »

« Maintenant ? » Emma parut réellement étonnée, et Alex lui offrit un retour le premier sourire de sa journée

« Demain sera peut-être trop tard. »

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Où est-ce que je commence … »

« Du début peut-être ? »

Emma plissa les yeux face au petit ton de sa fille, et attendit une petite moue d'excuse pour poursuivre.

« Tu sais déjà beaucoup. Je suis devenue orpheline rapidement, très rapidement. Ma mère est retournée rejoindre l'homme qui était mon père tout de suite après ma naissance, un berger, un judéen je crois. »

« David ? »

Emma hocha de la tête. Alex connaissait déjà l'histoire bien sûr, mais elles en parlaient si peu qu'elle ne raterait pas une occasion de l'entendre de nouveau.

« Elle voulait que je sois une amazone, que j'atteigne l'âge de quinze ans, et alors là, une fois mature, que je fasse le choix de les rejoindre dans le monde des hommes. Elle pensait faire le bon choix. Elle est en fait morte six mois après ma naissance, avec David, sans jamais m'avoir revue. Emportée d'une maladie qui ne l'aurait jamais atteinte si elle était restée à Themyscira. J'ai grandi orpheline parcequ'elle m'avait laissé derrière. »

La main d'Alex alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Emma dans un geste réconfortant. La blonde lui sourit faiblement.

« Le reste, ma carrière, mes choix, mes regrets, ce n'est pas tellement important. Ce qui était important, ce qui l'est toujours, c'était Regina. »

Emma se tut. En bas, elles pouvaient voir les reconstructions de la nouvelle porte de la ville orchestrées par Maggie et Orana prendre place, avec cet étrange sentiment qu'elle durerait encore moins longtemps que la précédente.

« Ma. »

« Hmm ? »

« Ma, c'est vrai l'histoire de la fille que mère aimait qui a été tuée à la chasse ? »

La main d'Alex avait quitté l'épaule de sa mère, mais n'était partie bien loin puisqu'Emma l'avait attrapé dans la sienne.

« Oui et non. »

« Oui et non ? »

Emma n'avait pas l'air réluctante à l'idée de lui parler de cette histoire-là, pas comme elle l'était par le passé, et Alex voyait là sa chance d'enfin comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait toujours échappé.

« Oui, Regina dans sa jeunesse est tombée amoureuse et a voulu abdiquer son futur trône à cause de ça. Mais ce n'était pas avec une chasseuse, c'était avec un chasseur. »

« Un homme ? »

« Qu'elle avait rencontré avec Thalestris lors d'une campagne. Il n'était qu'un était chasseur de sanglier, rien d'autre. Un homme sans richesse et sans trône, Kora ne l'aurait jamais accepté. »

« Alors elle l'a fait tuer ? »

Emma ne répondit rien pendant un petit moment, ce qui était déjà une réponse en soit. Quand elle releva la tête vers Alex, elle avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans, de dix ans de plus qu'elle apparaissait tout du moins.

« Kora ne pensait pas à mal … enfin elle pensait qu'elle faisait bien les choses. Pour Regina, je veux dire »

« Et tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Regina était jeune, elle venait à peine de finir son service, et moi de commencer le mien … c'était déjà étonnant qu'on m'ait accepté comme recrue, tu crois que j'aurai pu m'interposer à la volonté de la reine ? Je n'ai su la vérité sur cette histoire que parceque ta mère me l'a raconté. Kora a tout dissimulé et a fait taire les mauvaise langues à l'époque. Et puis quand ça a été mon tour de tomber amoureuse de Regina, je n'ai pas été mieux reçu que lui, au final. »

En bas, la porte érigée par les gardes était testée par Maggie à grands coup de pieds, et semblait assez résister à ses assauts pour survivre jusqu'au prochain lever de soleil. Orana de son côté dirigeait la dizaine de femmes chargées de remettre le terrain à plat et repiquer les mottes de terres que les chevaux avaient arrachés.

La tête couronnée de Regina avait fait son apparition parmi elles, et même si depuis leur place haut perchée elles ne pouvaient les entendre, Emma et Alex purent toutes les deux comprendre qu'elle était venue ordonner la creusée d'une tranchée dans le sol qui accueilleraient les soldats anatoliens à leur prochaine tentative d'invasion. Si Alex déporta assez vite le regard vers la construction de la porte, Emma ne détourna le sien que quand Regina disparut au loin vers le temple d'Athéna, et accompagna sa disparition d'une longue plainte.

« J'étais folle de ta mère » remarqua Emma

Elle fit presque sursauter Alex sur place, ce qui était rudement dangereux vu sa position au-dessus du vide, mais sa main dans celle de sa mère la gardait stable et indemne.

« La reine ne faisait rien pour son bonheur, et un jour j'en ai eu assez. Je suis allée la voir dans la soirée après avoir demandé à Regina de m'épouser, et crois-moi, jamais une demande n'a été aussi mal reçue. Si je n'avais pas été capitaine de sa garde, elle m'aurait pendue par les pieds sur les remparts de la ville ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu penses, une orpheline abandonnée par sa mère comme moi … pas digne de sa fille. D'un seul coup, elle avait oublié tout ce que j'avais fait pour Themyscira et pour elle, et j'étais devenue une parvenue, une moins que rien qui avait réussi à monter l'échelle sociale sans le mériter. »

« Tu étais capitaine de la garde ! » s'étonna Alex « Tu étais dans la protection rapprochée de la reine, seules les meilleures le sont ! »

« Ce n'était pas assez. Kora attendait beaucoup de Regina, plus que moi. Elle voulait la marier à une générale minimum, voir même à un roi si elle avait pu. »

« A un roi ? » Alex tira une grimace dégoutée qui fit glousser Emma.

« Je sais … Une belle alliance avec un pays voisin lui aurait bien plu. Kora ne voulait rien entendre quant à moi, et faisait la sourde oreille à tout ce que ses filles lui disaient. Elle n'y connaissait rien, tu sais. Elle n'avait jamais été mariée, et on ne lui connaissait aucune maitresse, aucun amour de jeunesse, rien. Elle ne vivait que pour le pouvoir. »

« Elle voulait pareil pour Mère ? »

« Complètement. Et j'étais un obstacle. Un obstacle gênant, qu'il fallait écarter »

« Elle a voulu te tuer ? »

Alex avait entendu de nombreuses horreurs sur sa royale grand-mère, mais le meurtre programmé de sa mère n'en était pas une.

« Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant en première ligne au front puisque j'étais membre de la garde en permanence à Themyscira, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus me faire périr d'un accident de chasse. Elle a essayé mille autres manières, à me faire faire les tâches les plus ingrates et les plus dangereuses, tester la corde du temple d'Aphrodite, me faire servir de cible vivante aux pires archères, tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à me faire mourir. Elle pouvait par contre m'interdire l'accès au palais, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Tu t'es retrouvé exilée ? » s'amusa Alex

« Un peu, oui »

Devant l'amusement clair de la princesse, Emma profita de sa main libre pour enfoncer un doigt entre les côtés de sa fille, qui gloussa de surprise de l'exacte manière qu'elle avait enfant.

« Regina ne s'est pas laissé faire. Elle me rejoignait la nuit, dans les écuries, derrière les temples, partout où la reine n'avait pas d'yeux. » Alex adopta de nouveau une moue dégoutée, mais Emma ne la regardait pas. « Kora l'a surprise, une nuit et lui a interdit de me rejoindre. Et ta mère s'est opposée à elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'épouserait personne d'autre que moi, et que si elle refusait, elle abdiquerait le trône pour Thalestris, qui ne voulait aucun enfant et mourrait sans donner une descendance à sa lignée. »

« Thalestris ne voulait pas d'enfant ? »

« C'est ce que tu retiens de cette histoire ? »

Alex haussa des épaules, et Emma roula des yeux.

« En tout cas, Kora voulait me bannir mais elle est morte avant, et nous nous sommes mariées le jour même du couronnement de Regina. »

Emma prit le temps de sourire. La tranchée qu'avait fait creuser la reine se faisait remplir de piques et de pièges sous leurs yeux, et la reine consort avait beau avoir les yeux rivés dessus, elle ne la voyait pas.

« Regina était si heureuse. Elle adorait être enceinte, malgré tout ce que ça impliquait, et nous adorions vous voir grandir. La prophétie n'avait pas de pouvoir sur nous. Après ta naissance et celle de ta sœur, nous n'avons pas hésité longtemps avant de se décider à avoir une troisième fille »

Emma avait perdu soudainement toute trace de gaieté dans sa voix. Sa main s'était resserrée presque douloureusement autour de celle d'Alex, mais celle-ci ne s'en plaint pas.

« Quand … quand il est né, il était le seul de nos enfants à avoir les cheveux noirs, noir comme du jais. Comme Regina. Elle lui a jeté un regard, et c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus le voir comme ce qu'il était – un garçon. » La voix d'Emma se cassa en plein milieu de sa phrase. « C'est moi qui ai appliqué la loi. C'est moi, Alexandra, pas elle. »

Alex ne cacha pas son étonnement. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était l'inverse, que Regina avait appliqué les textes et s'était débarrassé du bébé elle-même. Elle ne l'aurait jamais vu transgresser une loi, pas même une concernant son propre fils. Emma du deviner les pensées de sa fille assez vite.

« Ta mère aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Elle m'a supplié de confier le bébé à quelqu'un d'autre, hors de Themyscira, ou de partir avec. »

« Tu l'aurais fait ? » souffla Alex

« Pour elle ? Oui. Pour lui aussi. J'avais juré ma vie à Themyscira et au trône, j'aurai trahi mon repos éternel si elle me l'avait demandé. Mais il y a avait toi, et Nikolae … je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous abandonner, mes deux filles. De vous laisser orpheline de mère, comme j'ai été. Alors j'ai appliqué la loi. »

Emma secoua la tête. Elle retenait difficilement des larmes que, par pudeur, Alex ignorerait si elle les voyait couler.

« Regina a mis beaucoup de temps à me pardonner. Lexa est venue bien après. Et c'est vrai, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup insisté, et que je voulais un troisième enfant, et qu'elle avait tellement peur que ce soit encore un garçon. Tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. »

« Mais, trois filles … »

« Trois filles signifiait amener sur Themyscira un danger certain, mais je ne voulais plus le voir. Je ne pensais plus à la prophétie. Je l'avais complètement ignoré. »

Emma redressa la tête. L'air fier majestueux dont avait hérité de leur reine de mère chacune de ses filles avait refait son apparition soudaine sur les traits de son visage. L'honneur était des sentiments les plus sacrés à Themyscira, et reconnaitre ses fautes en était une part.

« C'était injuste pour moi de le reprocher à ta mère aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai passé l'entièreté de la vie de ta sœur à prétendre que la prophétie n'existait pas. J'ai été inconsciente, et égoïste. »

« Ma … »

Emma était soudain sur ses pieds, ayant bondi en action si vite qu'elle avait failli précipiter Alex dans le vide.

« Il faut que je parle à ta mère »

« Ma ! »

Emma était déjà à mi-chemin vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta, et se retourna vers sa fille.

« Un jour tu comprendras. »

« Si je suis encore en vie pour vivre ce jour ! » rétorqua Alex

Emma ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle était repartie à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur du palais, et bientôt Alex fut laissée seule sur le toit.

* * *

Tout était brumeux autour d'elle, et les sons qui lui provenaient étaient comme étouffés par du tissu moelleux, assourdis. L'étrange sensation de flotter dans le vide ne dura pas longtemps quand elle détecta le sol dur sous son dos, et bientôt, les sensations nerveuses qui y remontaient en masse.

Une étrange douleur lui dévorait la nuque et une autre lui ravageait l'épaule, et plus elle regagnait sa conscience, plus sa souffrance augmentait. Il y avait autre chose sur ses épaules, la saine comme la douloureuse, deux masses, des mains, qui les secouaient gentiment dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

Elle ouvrit doucement un œil, puis le referma sitôt qu'une lumière blanche l'agressa avec violence.

« Lexa ! »

La voix appartenait à Clarke, elle aurait pu y mettre sa main au feu, et Lexa eut toutes les peines du monde à rouvrir son œil, puis le deuxième, pour voir la blonde penchée si proche d'elle qu'elle aurait pu compter le nombre des minuscules taches de rousseur qui lui couvrait le nez en se concentrant un peu.

« Clarke ? »

C'était bien Clarke, elle le sut dès que les mains qui la tenaient la serrèrent un instant contre un corps qui ne pouvait être que celui de la blonde, avant de la relâcher tout aussi vite pour lui mettre une gifle violente dans son bras douloureux.

« Ne me refais jamais ça ! » hurla la voix de Clarke

« Aie ! Ça fait mal ! » protesta Lexa, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant et pas la commandante responsable d'avoir décimé la moitié des assaillants du camp quelques instants auparavant

« Evidemment que ça fait mal, tu t'es démis l'épaule quand il a tapé dessus ! » gronda Clarke

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Lexa obéit alors que Clarke s'agitait autour d'elle dans des mouvements affolés. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, Lexa pouvait distinguer Clarke appliquer quelque chose sur son épaule, quelque chose qui était froid, elle le sentait contre sa peau.

Elle n'était plus floue, et alors qu'elle bougeait toujours dans des mouvements indécelables, Lexa remarqua un reflet rouge sous son œil gauche. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé, et sûrement pas qu'une seule fois.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » grogna-elle

La main de Clarke qui ne triturait pas son épaule blessée appuya sur l'autre pour la rallonger au sol.

« Rien comparé à toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'ai fait un cataplasme de plantes en attendant que Niko ne puisse s'occuper correctement de toi. Il a du travail, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ici … Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose si j'appuie là ? »

« C'est froid. Et j'ai un peu mal en-dessous. Il a tapé fort ? »

« Il a pas vraiment tapé, plutôt … tordu en voulant t'écarter de son copain. Et juste avant, il t'a mis un sacré coup sur la nuque, tu as saigné pendant un moment ! Attend, ne bouge pas, il faut que je vérifie … »

Une des mains sur l'épaule de Lexa glissa sous sa tête réajuster quelque chose qui devait être un autre de ces cataplasmes dont elle avait le secret. Un instant, Clarke laissa la guérisseuse en elle parler, se concentrant sur ses gestes jusqu'à ce que le bandage ne lui convienne, et redevint aussitôt la meilleure amie concernée qu'elle était avant tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça Lexa ? J'ai cru te perdre par Hermès ! Tu aurais fait une hémorragie dans mes bras si Niko dans ma besace ! »

« Tu étais en danger ! » protesta Lexa, qui n'avait toujours pas reçu l'autorisation de bouger du sol « Il allait te renverser, et peut-être pire ! »

« Tu t'es jetée sur lui, et tu n'avais pas d'armes ! »

« Toi non plus ! »

Clarke fulminait complètement, Lexa n'avait pas besoin d'être pleinement consciente pour le voir.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! D'insensée ! De - »

« On ne parle pas comme ça à sa princesse » toussota Lexa

Clarke cligna des yeux, encore clairement furieuse, et ouvrit la bouche pour ce que Lexa imaginer être un lancement de nouvelle reproche. Elle n'en fit rien. Avant que Lexa n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Clarke s'était jeté sur elle pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lexa avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, complètement choquée. Elle pouvait sentir les lèvres de Clarke bouger contre les siennes, et sans réfléchir, leva une main tremblante vers ses cheveux blonds pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle si c'était possible, et lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Si elle était complètement perdue dans les sensations, la partie encore lucide de son cerveau l'informa d'un détail très important. Le ciel ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête. Elle qui avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie, l'avait chéri, l'avait tant imaginé, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se déroule si calmement. Il n'y eut aucun éclair tombé du ciel, aucun feu dans la nuit, rien de spécial autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé, et rien n'était plus pareil, et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Les dieux la jalousaient sûrement, là-haut sur l'Olympe, parcequ'elle savait maintenant des secrets dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Grâce à Clarke, elle était maintenant plus forte qu'eux, elle en était sûre. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Clarke, plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Et surtout, elle ne voulait plus rien connaitre d'autre.

Le manque d'air finit par avoir raison d'elles, et à regret, elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre d'un espace minime. Clarke reposa son front contre le sien. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux fermés, et Lexa prit soin de garder les siens grands ouvertes pour ne jamais oublier le moment. Elle pouvait sentir contre ses lèvres la respiration de la blonde.

« Clarke » murmura-elle doucement

Clarke ouvrit ses yeux bleus vers elle. Elles s'échangèrent un sourire timide, qui devint rapidement plus franc, et Clarke se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps, interrompue par des grands bruits près d'elles, et elle s'écarta de Lexa alors que des pas approchaient d'elles. Une jeune fille qu'elle avait vu la veille s'entretenir avec Gustus leur passa juste à côté en courant, et elles la regardèrent s'éloigner vers une zone complètement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Lexa prit réellement garde à ce qui se passait autour.

Leur campement provisoire était complètement ravagé, retourné comme si on y avait lâché un troupeau de bœufs. Il y avait du mouvement d'ombres qu'elles ne pouvaient reconnaitre mais qui devaient être des membres de l'expédition, et si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait entendre au loin la voix d'Indra jeter des ordres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul feu allumé, et la faible lumière qu'il renvoyait suffisait à montrer les quelques figures sur leurs jambes qui s'agitaient autour de ceux qui étaient couchés au sol. Elle croyait même avoir reconnu Linkon avoir le plus grand des mal à calmer des chevaux dans un coin, mais il lui était impossible de voir Octavia.

« Clarke. »

Clarke posa une main sur la joue de Lexa, en simple signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La posture de Clarke se raidit aussitôt, même si elle tenta de garder un visage brave.

« On ne sait pas trop. Le camp a été attaqué, par on ne sait pas bien qui. Indra en a attrapé un, et est en train de poser des questions. »

« Octavia ? »

« Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Elle – oh Niko ! »

« Niko ? » demanda Lexa sans comprendre

« Je suis là ! »

Le guérisseur, qui était apparu dans la nuit sans que la Commandante ne le voie arriver, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, prenant la place de Clarke qui la lui laissa aussitôt. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais sourit sitôt que Lexa essaya de se relever, et l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« Ah Commandante, je suis content de te voir réveillée. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant »

« Il y a des blessés plus graves que moi ? Des morts ? » s'inquiéta Lexa

Niko et Clarke s'échangèrent un regard.

« Des blessés, à peu près tout le monde sans que ce ne soit trop grave. Et … Tris. Elle a reçu un coup à la gorge, je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est notre seule perte. »

Lexa déglutit difficilement. Anya aimait beaucoup Tris, elle le savait. C'était une partie de plus de sa vieille amie qui s'en allait avec elle.

« Et … pour eux ? »

« Il n'en reste pas beaucoup de vivants, mais je dois dire que je me suis peu occupé d'eux pour l'instant. Toi, tu m'as fait peur avec ta nuque, je dois dire. Tourne la tête pour moi ? »

Lexa s'accomplit en serrant les dents, la douleur toujours là mais certainement assoupie.

« D'accord. Lève la, maintenant ? »

Lexa leva la nuque, pour que Niko passe une main dessous et n'inspecte sa blessure.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu. Comme une chute à cheval »

Clarke ne put retenir un petit rire narquois derrière l'épaule de Niko, qui laissa le fantôme d'un sourire se créer un chemin sur ses traits tirés.

« Allez, viens là » Il aida Lexa à se redresser en position assise, et se pencha sur son épaule blessée. « Ton épaule sera encore douloureuse quelque temps, mais tu devrais pouvoir tenir ton arme normalement. Et tes pansements ont été changés, à ce que je vois, tu as ta guérisseuse privée ? »

« Clarke. » expliqua Lexa

« Evidemment ! » rit Niko « Puisque tu es si bien observée, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de passer plus de temps à ton chevet. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici tant que je ne t'ai pas donné la permission, tu ne relèves pas si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, et tu ne mets pas de pression sur ton épaule. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je repasserai pour toi dès que je pourrai, Clarke »

« Merci Niko » lui dit la blonde alors que le guérisseur était tout aussi vite reparti

« Repasser ? Pourquoi ? » lui demanda immédiatement Lexa

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai hmm … j'ai reçu quelques coups dans la mêlée. Pas grand-chose, ce n'est qu'une vérification ! »

« Tu me l'as pas dit ! » rugit aussitôt Lexa

Clarke la foudroya du regard.

« Tu crois que les petits coups de poing se comparent avec ta nuque presque brisée ? »

« Je ne peux pas mourir, je suis une amazone ! »

« C'est précisément ce qui te tient en vie ! Si tu n'étais pas une amazone, tu serais morte Lexa ! »

« Je- »

« Tu rien du tout ! Tu aurais pu mourir, et moi … Et moi j'aurai pu te perdre ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Lexa avait changé d'attitude en attendant le ton de l a blonde, mais celle-ci semblait inarrêtable.

« Clarke … »

« Ca fait des années que tu t'en vas faire la guerre ou je ne sais pas quoi je ne sais où et que tu reviens couvertes de blessures en tout genre mais cette fois, j'étais là pour le voir, et tu es tombée devant moi, à cause de moi, et … et … »

« Mais je suis là Clarke ! »

Lexa avait glissé ses mains de part et d'autre des joues de Clarke, et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser toutes protestations futures. Elle pouvait sentir le gout salé des quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues contre ses lèvres.

« Je suis là, et tout va bien. »

Clarke hocha faiblement de la tête, et cogna doucement son nez contre celui de Lexa, demandant un autre baiser que la brune lui donna sans hésiter.

« D'accord, d'accord … rallonge toi. »

« Mais je n'ai pas mal » commença à protester Lexa

« S'il te plait ? »

Lexa ne tenta pas de se rebeller, et alors qu'elle descendait vers le sol, Clarke la dirigea vers ses propres genoux pour qu'elle pose la tête dessus.

« Finalement, je ne suis pas contre un peu de repos »

« Comme par hasard ... »

Clarke avança une main pour la glisser dans les boucles brunes et embrassa le front de Lexa, en ronronna presque de contentement.

« Je veux faire ça depuis longtemps » sourit la blonde

« Pas autant que moi. » rétorqua Lexa

Les mouvements de la main de Clarke dans ses cheveux lui faisait presque oublier la douleur dans son épaule et sa nuque, et elle était certaine que si la blonde continuait de la sorte, elle s'endormirait comme un bébé.

« Raconte-moi quelque chose sur toi » demanda soudainement Clarke

Si les yeux de Lexa n'étaient pas déjà à moitié clos, elle les aurait ouverts tout grand.

« Tu me connais depuis plus d'un siècle ! Tu sais déjà tout » rit-elle

« Quelque chose que je sais pas alors »

Lexa laissa passer un battement.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand j'avais huit ans, Clarke » finit-elle par soupirer doucement

Clarke s'y attendait visiblement pas, en croire l'arrêt instantané de tout mouvement dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? »

« C'était la première fois où je visitais l'infirmerie, et tu étais là à côté de ta mère, à l'aider à porter des bandes et des plâtres et à la suivre partout avec tes grands yeux. Je suis tombée raide dingue de toi ce jour-là, et j'ai plus jamais regardé une autre femme de la même façon »

Clarke avait du mal à digérer toutes les informations qu'elle entendait, et le fit savoir d'un bredouillement confus.

« Mais tu viens d'avoir cent dix ans, Lexa »

Lexa ne dit rien, et haussa les épaules dans un sourire. Clarke n'en revenait pas.

« Cent ans ? Cent ans ! »

« Pas tout à fait. C'est allé et c'est venu pendant longtemps, plus ou moins fort selon le temps, mais ça a toujours été là en moi. »

« Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit plus tôt ? »

« Clarke … »

« T'as attendu des décennies, des siècles, sans rien dire ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et toi ? » demanda faiblement Lexa

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu es la fille de la reine, la Commandante de l'armée ! Les Amazones t'obéissent en un claquement de doigts, tu es la troisième à la succession du trône, et moi, moi je - »

« Toi tu es ma meilleure amie » chuchota Lexa si bas que Clarke l'entendit à peine au milieu de sa tirade enflammée « Et la seule personne avec mes sœurs à me connaitre vraiment. »

Il y avait du mouvement tout autour d'elles, des cris d'hommes que les guerriers de Trikru avaient trouvés vivants et qui se faisaient entasser tous ensembles dans un coin, mais elles ne l'entendaient pas.

Le sol aurait pu s'écrouler sous leurs pieds qu'elles auraient eu du mal à s'en rendre compte.

« Tu avais peur ? Depuis tout ce temps que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir eu peur de rien »

« Tu avais mal regardé » sourit Lexa

Clarke, dont elle pouvait voir les yeux au bord des larmes, redevint étonnamment triste d'un seul coup.

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

Lexa fronça des sourcils. « Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu pars tout le temps. »

Lexa ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Non. » souffla-elle quand le regard de Clarke se fit trop insistant « Pas que à cause de ça. »

« Mais … »

« Mais aussi en partie, c'est vrai »

Dans leur échange, elles n'avaient pas remarqué les autres mouvements dans les environs, ni que d'autres les avaient repérées de loin. De plus en plus de monde s'activait à côté d'elles, et elles ne pourraient pas rester dans leur bulle de tranquillité relative un instant.

« Lexa ! Clarke ! » C'était la voix d'Octavia, et quand Clarke répondit à son appel, la guerrière leur lança « Ah vous êtes là. Vous pouvez venir nous aider ? Il est lourd ce bougre »

Dans la pénombre, on pouvait voir la guerrière se débattre avec un lourd corps inanimé, mort ou non il était impossible de le savoir à une telle distance, qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à déplacer.

Lexa poussa un grognement, et allait se redresser des genoux de Clarke quand celle-ci lui barra le chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? »

« Aller aider Octavia ? »

« Parceque tu crois qu'avec ton épaule, tu vas faire quoique ce soit ? Moi je vais l'aider, toi tu vas jute regarder tranquillement sans forcer dessus »

Lexa n'aurait rien pu protester si elle l'avait voulu, parceque les lèvres de Clarke étaient encore sur les siennes, et qu'elle aurait accepté n'importe lequel des ordres de la blonde.

« Cette conversation est remise à plus tard. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Lexa scella leur accord d'un dernier baiser, et se releva, le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avoir à mettre trop de poids sur son épaule. Clarke refusa la main tendue vers elle pour faire de même. Sitôt sur ses jambes cependant, la blonde se mit à vaciller.

La main que Lexa avait allongée vers elle pour la relever s'agrippa tout de suite à elle dans l'espoir de la stabiliser, et elle s'y agrippa faiblement, incapable de mettre plus de force que ça dans le geste.

« Clarke ? »

Clarke s'était mis à tanguer dangereusement, et ses yeux s'étaient presque fermés de leur plein gré. Elle semblait comme frappée d'un seul coup d'un énorme coup sur la tête, fortement similaire à celui qui mordait encore la nuque de Lexa.

« Me sens pas très bien … » bredouilla Clarke

« Clarke ! » Mais Clarke s'était déjà écroulée contre Lexa, qui la rattrapa comme elle le put de son bras valide. « Clarke ? Clarke ! »

Lexa hurla paniquée à Octavia plus loin de chercher Niko au plus vite. Clarke ne l'entendait déjà plus, complètement inconsciente dans ses bras.

* * *

Nikolae avait mal dormi. Elle n'avait fait que se réveiller encore et encore sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, et à finir par abandonner totalement l'espoir futile d'une nuit réparatrice quelque part au milieu de celle-ci.

A côté d'elle, Waverly dormait paisiblement sans être affectée le moins du monde par les tourments de la rousse. La regarder dormir n'aidait pas. Nikolae avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à le faire, et avait fini par arriver à une conclusion fâcheuse, mais nécessaire. Si ses calculs étaient bons, elles arriveraient le lendemain à Amphipolis, et plus aucune distraction de lui serait permise alors.

Elle n'arriverait pas à s'enlever la fille de la tête d'ici là, et il était hors de question que cet … engouement n'entrave sa mission. De toutes ses années de règne absolu sur les cœurs de Themyscira, Nikolae avait appris une seule chose - le meilleur moyen d'oublier une tentation était d'y céder. Elle avait décidé que dans le meilleur des cas, elle se viderait de toute frustration et dans le pire, elle pourrait passer à autre chose.

Au petit matin, le feu était presque mort, et elle regardait encore Waverly. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement spécial avec la fille - si ce n'était son beau visage, et sa personnalité unique, et sa perception du monde si différente de la sienne – absolument rien. Et pourtant, Nikolae était irrémédiablement attirée par elle, et commençait même à l'être un peu trop.

Entre assurer le futur de Themyscira ou le semblant de relation qu'elle avait la fille cependant, le choix serait vite fait.

Ses belles résolutions prirent un gros coup cependant quand les yeux bruns de Waverly papillonnèrent dans son réveil, et que son estomac ne décide de faire quelque tour sur lui-même en elle en voyant la brune s'étirer doucement.

« Oh il fait beau aujourd'hui, génial ! On sera pas trempées par la pluie, même si ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça au final. Et regarde, ma tunique a complètement séchée pendant la nuit ! » Parce qu'en plus, Waverly commençait toujours ses journées en pleine forme, et dans une joie de vivre complètement inexpliquée « Tu as nourri les chevaux ? »

Nikolae n'avait toujours rien dit, se contentant de regarder Waverly énoncer sa tirade matinale avec des yeux énormes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon nez ? » gloussa Waverly

Sans prévenir, Nikolae réduit la distance entre elles, et l'embrassa avec passion. Waverly parut assez choquée pour rester aussi immobile qu'une statue jusqu'à ce que la rousse ne se fasse plus insistante et qu'elle réponde en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux.

Ce n'est que quand la langue de Nikolae sembla se perdre dans sa bouche qu'elle reprit ses esprits d'un coup et s'écarta d'elle pour lui coller une gifle qui résonna fort dans toute la tranquillité de la nature.

« Tu n'es qu'une … qu'une malotrue ! Et une goujat ! » Waverly était rouge de colère, mais ne s'éloigna pas de Nikolae pour autant. « Tu n'as pas honte de toi ? »

Nikolae, dont la joue était maintenant plus rouge qu'une pivoine et qui ne savait plus vraiment où regarder, leva les mains en dans l'espoir futile adoucir le volcan en éruption qu'était soudain la petite brune.

« Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée ! Je ne le ferai plus sans savoir que tu le veux aussi »

« Encore heureux ! » rugit Waverly « Et laisse moi te dire une bonne chose ! Tu es habituée à avoir tout ce que tu désires n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tu ne m'auras jamais Nikolae l'amazone ! »

Nikolae n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser une nouvelle fois que Waverly était partie en toute vitesse en direction des chevaux. La lieutenant resta seule avec sa joue en feu, déçue et un peu penaude.

« D'accord, d'accord … » soupira-elle dans le vide

Son plan n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Non seulement elle ne lui était pas tombée dans les bras, mais elle devrait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner, si possible avant Amphipolis.

Nikolae la bien-aimée qui ne perdait jamais avait mal calculé ce coup-là. N'empêche, se rassura-elle en frottant sa joue endolorie, l'espace d'une seconde, Waverly l'avait embrassé en retour.

* * *

Waverly avait refusé de lui adresser le moindre mot de toute la route. Nikolae n'avait pas insisté, voulant préserver la peau de son autre joue. Elle devait sûrement s'estimer heureuse que la brune ait choisi de continuer la route jusqu'à Amphipolis avec elle, elle supposait.

Elles avaient passé le reste de la route en silence - ce qu'avait souhaité Nikolae pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre Waverly pépier gaiement ses âneries à nouveau.

Quand Nikolae était revenue de sa cueillette et de sa chasse du soir, cependant, elle avait trouvé auprès du feu une Waverly souriante et accueillante, qui avait visiblement décidé de faire la paix mais n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le lui dire. Au bout d'un moment un peu gênant pour la rousse, et grâce à la conversation enjoué de Waverly, elles eurent un dîner plus ou moins normal et bientôt, les questions incessantes de la brune reprirent de plus belle.

« Pourquoi toi tu t'appelles Nikolae ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Parceque d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tous vos prénoms ont une signification. Je vois pas pourquoi t'y ferais exception »

« Et bien on peut dire que tu as un bon esprit de déduction, parceque tu as raison » sourit Nikolae « Je suis née le jour d'une bataille, moi aussi, une bataille pour venir en aide à un vieil ami de ma mère qui voyait son royaume attaqué de toutes parts par ses voisins. Pas sur le champ même de la guerre comme ma sœur Alexandra, puisque Themyscira n'a été envahi qu'une fois à ce jour, mais bien au chaud dans le palais. Ma – Emma, ma mère – est revenue cinq jours après ma naissance, en jurant qu'elle avait vu Nike, déesse de la guerre et de la victoire, sur le champ de bataille. Elle m'a raconté bien après qu'elle était là, couverte d'une couronne de lauriers, entourée d'une grande lumière, à la regarder directement comme si elle l'avait choisie. C'est cette vision-là qui lui aurait sauvé la vie, et permit à son bras de mener ses guerrières à la victoire, alors elles m'ont donné le nom de Nikolae, en hommage à Nike. »

« C'est vrai ? Que ta mère a vu Nike ? »

« Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Beaucoup d'amazones ont vu Ares notre aïeul, ou Athéna, ou tout autres dieux de guerre sur les champs de bataille. »

« Oui c'est presque ordinaire pour vous » dit Waverly avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix « Donc ta naissance à toi aussi a amené la victoire à ton peuple ? Comme ta sœur ? »

« Comme ma sœur. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi une bataille où a participé Alex »

Waverly fronça des sourcils.

« Mais … comment s'est possible ? »

« Et bien … tu te rappelles quand je te disais que j'avais cent cinquante-sept ans ? Alex en a trente de plus que moi »

« Trente ans. Ah oui … » Waverly hocha de la tête même si il était bien évident qu'elle avait du mal à tout suivre. « Et avec ta petite sœur ? »

« Oh il y en a beaucoup plus qu'entre Alex et moi. Presque le double »

« Pourquoi autant de temps ? »

Nikolae perdit son sourire. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et se les tordit nerveusement avant de répondre.

« Il y a eu une autre grossesse entre Lexa et moi. Ma mère avait choisi un géniteur qui lui plaisait, avec Ma, et tout c'était bien passé. Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de guerre ou de conflits quand la grossesse est arrivée à terme, et tout était fin prêt pour l'accueillir. Et puis … il y a eu un grand malheur »

« Une fausse couche ? »

« Pire que ça. Le bébé était un garçon. »

Waverly cligna des yeux.

« Et ? »

« Et tu as déjà entendu parler d'un amazone mâle ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, non. »

« Parcequ'il n'en existe pas. Ils ne naissent pas, Waverly, ils ne vivent pas, tu comprends ? »

« Mais … mais c'est inhumain ! »

« Ce sont nos lois, et on ne transgresse pas les lois. »

« C'est affreux quand même ! »

« Peut-être mais qu'est-ce que tu veux … Nous sommes une société, avec des règles et des lois, une place pour chacune et un ordre établi. »

« Et une reine »

« Et une reine. Et même notre reine n'a pas désobéi à la loi quand elle a eu un garçon. »

Waverly avait adopté la même mine sombre que la rousse.

« C'est bête, mais avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je pensais que Themyscira était plus … je ne sais pas, idéal que ça »

« Mais ça l'est ! Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré femme plus accomplie que moi ? »

« Non … enfin je ne pense pas » répondit Waverly d'un ton mal assuré

Nikolae poussa un soupir, et la regarda bien dans les yeux, en prenant bien soin de pas rentrer en contact direct avec elle. Elle ne toucherait plus Waverly sans sa permission, elle l'avait promis.

« Regarde-moi bien. Je refuse de prendre la place que les hommes imposent aux femmes dans leurs sociétés à eux. J'ai grandi sans l'influence d'un homme, bien loin de la domesticité que tu connais et je sais chasser et me battre comme n'importe quel homme, mieux qu'eux même. Je peux avoir des enfants et connaitre les joies de la maternité sans qu'on m'impose un mari. Je suis libre, plus libre que n'importe quelle femme de Grèce ne vois-tu pas ? »

Waverly finit par regagner un demi-sourire devant l'assurance de la rousse.

« A t'écouter, je pourrai même croire que tu es meilleure que n'importe quel homme que je pourrai rencontrer dans ma vie »

« Et encore » rajouta Nikolae, très fière d'avoir réussi à retourner la situation « Je suis modeste »

« Je vois ça Majesté »

« A vrai dire, tu devrais m'appeler Princesse, même si très peu le font »

« Oh ? »

« Nous sommes un peuple guerrier avant tout. Toutes les amazones qui sont dans l'armée m'appelle par mon grade, et pas Princesse, alors que techniquement je suis la deuxième prétendante au trône, après Alex »

« Moi je peux t'appeler Princesse si tu veux »

Nikolae rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire »

Waverly poussa un ricanement amusé.

« Et bien … Libre et accomplie, mais qu'on ne peut pas appeler par son titre royal » rit-elle « J'espère que tu te fais autrement respecter par tes troupes »

« Et comment ! » Nikolae était clairement blessée dans son égo et ne se laisserai pas humilier de la sorte plus longtemps. « Je n'ai pas de vulgaires troupes, moi, je suis à la tête d'un groupe d'archères d'élites, capables d'accomplir des prouesses dont tu n'as même pas idée ! »

« Et à quoi ça te sert, si tu ne peux pas te battre ? »

« Je peux me battre, mais dans certaines conditions seulement »

« Qui sont ? »

« Qui sont que nous ne pouvons nous engager dans une guerre où nous n'avons pas été conviées, à moins que la sécurité de Themyscira soit en danger comme elle les actuellement. C'est désormais le devoir sacré des Amazones de veiller sur les hommes » dit Nikolae

« Sur les hommes ? Vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure j'aurai plutôt dit sur les femmes » sourit Waverly « Vous n'avez pas l'air très intéressée par les hommes, Lieutenant »

Nikolae rougit à nouveau jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et tenta de lancer un regard furieux vers la petite brune, sans parvenir à rassembler le moindre semblant d'air autorité.

« Bon, il est tard il faut dormir ! » finit-elle par lancer en se relevant

Waverly la suivit en ricanant tout bas. Nikolae s'occupa de raviver le feu et de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux chevaux, et quand elle revint près d'elle, Waverly s'était roulée en boule près du brasier, clairement dos à elle.

Nikolae comprit tout de suite le message. Apparemment, elle n'était pas si pardonnée que ça. Elle se posta de l'autre côté du feu, et s'enroula dans sa cape pour tenter de palier au vent frais qui soufflait plus que d'ordinaire.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Nikolae ne dormait pas. Un froid glaçant était retombé sur la plaine, et elle avait eu beau s'être approchée le plus proche possible du feu, rien n'y faisait. Après la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé la veille, c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant, et en plus d'être frigorifiée, Nikolae était maintenant passablement énervée.

En se retournant une énième fois vers le feu, elle aperçut que comme elle, Waverly tremblait de tout son long. Sans réfléchir, Nikolae alla ramper le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à elle, et se coucha à ses côtés, lançant sa cape sur elles deux. Waverly sursauta aussitôt, et quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Nikolae couchée à côté d'elle, et non un coyote ou autre animal sauvage, se redressa sur son séant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que c'est encore une de tes techniques pour abuser de moi ? »

« Je ne te touche même pas » soupira Nikolae « Il fait froid, c'est de la chaleur humaine. Tu préfères trembler toute la nuit ? »

Waverly maintint longtemps le regard de la rousse dans le sien, et finit par se recoucher à son tour, s'emmitouflant dans la cape jusqu'à en prendre plus que sa moitié, même si la rousse se garda bien de le lui dire.

« D'accord. Pour cette nuit. »

« Dors bien, Waverly. Demain nous serons à Amphipolis. »

* * *

Lexa tournait en rond devant la partie isolée du camp où Niko examinait Clarke. Ce n'était pas une tente mais le guérisseur avait dressé un linge entre deux arbres pour examiner l'amazone dans la plus grande intimité possible, ce qui ne faisait rien pour rassurer la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Par Héra, tu peux me dire ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il me semble que c'est un examen médical. »

Lexa foudroya si bien Octavia du regard qu'elle se resserra par réflexe contre le bras musclé de Linkon.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues ? Clarke est peut-être entre la vie et la mort derrière cette toile ! »

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? Elle s'est juste évanouie »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu ne l'as pas vue toi ! » cracha Lexa

Octavia roula des yeux mais Linkon, qui voyait toujours l'approche rationnelle des chose, interrompit la tension de sa voix calme et posée.

« Lexa, elle a reçu des coups elle aussi, et on a voyagé longtemps aujourd'hui. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un peu de fatigue. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude du cheval » soupira Lexa « Ce n'est peut-être que ça »

« Mais oui, ce n'est que ça ! » rassura comme elle le pouvait Octavia, sans grande conviction dans sa voix.

Lexa se passa une main sur le visage dans le but de se calmer. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se distraire, n'importe quoi pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du linge, pour éloigner ses pensées de Clarke.

« Indra a réussi à tirer quelque chose de l'homme qu'elle a interrogé ? »

« Presque rien. » dit Linkon

« Il refuse de parler » pesta Octavia « Il reconnait juste qu'ils étaient là pour nous attaquer, rien de plus »

Lexa retint un nouveau grondement, et loin de casser en deux la chose la plus proche à lui tomber sous la main comme aurait prédit son ancienne aide de camp, se laissa retomber au sol à côté de Linkon pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Rien ne va plus. Rien ne va plus, par Zeus ! »

Linkon et Octavia s'échangèrent un regard concerné, et Octavia fit rapidement le tour de son mari pour se poster devant la princesse, et poser une main sur la sienne.

« Lexa, tu as toujours eu tendance à trop réfléchir les choses … »

« Contrairement à toi, c'est certain » lui répondit la voix de Lexa derrière ses mains

« Très drôle. En attendant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu désespères. Tu nous as trouvé, et nous allons t'aider dans ta mission, c'est l'essentiel ! »

« Et si je ne récupère pas la ceinture, ou que ce n'est pas le roi qui l'a ? Et si Nikolae n'arrive pas à la prendre, ou si elle se fait tuer là-bas ? Et si c'est déjà trop tard pour Themyscira ? Et si Clarke ne se réveille pas ? »

Octavia cligna des yeux face à la rapidité des questions.

« Bon, je ne peux pas être sûre du reste, mais pour Clarke, je suis sûre que Niko va s'occuper d'elle. Et tiens regarde, il est là. »

La toile s'était écartée quelque peu pour laisser passer Niko, et Lexa trébucha presque en courant les quelques pas qui la séparaient du guérisseur.

« Alors ? Elle va bien ? »

Niko s'essuya les mains contre le linge à son épaule, et entraina Lexa un peu plus loin pour lui répondre.

« Tout va bien Commandante, ne t'inquiète pas » sourit-il, et Lexa laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait « Certains légers malaises sont attendus dans son état, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils se portent tous les deux bien. »

« Tous les deux ? » répéta Lexa sans comprendre

Niko la regarda d'un air confus.

« Oui. Sûrement tu sais que ta compagne est enceinte. »

Le sol s'effondra sous les pieds de Lexa. Niko dut remarquer la blancheur soudaine de son visage et son état de choc, puisqu'il était immédiatement de la rassurer.

« Mais … De peu je te l'accorde, mais tous les signes d'une grossesse sont là. »

« Non … non ! Non, tu te trompes ! »

« Commandante … »

« Non, je dois parler à Clarke ! »

Lexa s'était retournée, et était déjà en train de marcher à grands pas vers la zone de repos de Clarke quand Niko se mis en travers de son chemin.

« Commandante … Alexandria ! » Lexa arrêta sa marche alors que Niko lui avait attrapé le poignet, et stoppa net dans ses pas. « Elle est faible, ce n'est pas le moment de la brusquer »

« Mais … »

« Ne lui en parle pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que ça changera de toute façon ? » Lexa pesa les mots du guérisseur. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Ca n'enlevait en rien la nouvelle douleur dans sa poitrine. « Elle a demandé à te voir, alors vas-y, mais garde la calme. Elle a besoin de repos, et toi aussi. Je vais aller voir Indra, si tu me cherches. »

Dans un dernier regard compatissant pour elle, le guérisseur s'éloigna, laissant Lexa seule face à la toile tendue entre les arbres derrière laquelle l'attendait Clarke.

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Sans se retourner, Lexa fit demi-tour et s'enfonça seule dans la nuit, le plus loin possible de la blonde.


	19. Cave Canem

Amphipolis se dressait enfin face à elles, dans toute sa splendeur et les promesses et les dangers qu'elle représentait.

Waverly l'admirait avec de grands yeux, visiblement émerveillée de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait pas peur des grandes villes ou de leurs habitants, et la rousse pouvait déjà s'imaginer à lui courir après dans toutes les petites rues d'Amphipolis.

« Restes derrière moi, et ne parle à personne » somma Nikolae d'une voix pleine d'autorité

Evidemment, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes à Waverly pour briser l'une puis l'autre instruction sitôt entrée dans la ville. Nikolae n'avait pas sitôt tourné le dos, les deux rênes des chevaux dans la main pour chercher un endroit où disposer d'eux, que Waverly en avait profité pour échapper à sa surveillance.

Le temps d'attacher les chevaux avec leurs congénères, elle du chercher la fille frénétiquement des yeux un instant pour la retrouver face à l'étal d'un marchand de poissons bedonnant et chauve, qui refusait visiblement de serrer la main qu'elle avait tendu vers lui, et qui était loin de sourire comme elle.

« Et nous cherchons ainsi le palais du roi ! Comment s'appelle-il d'ailleurs, je ne le sais même pas ? »

« Excusez mon amie ! » interrompit vite Nikolae, agrippant aussitôt la brune par l'épaule pour l'entrainer au loin sous le regard suspicieux du marchant « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ne parle à personne ? Cette ville est dangereuse, et ses gens aussi ! »

Mais Waverly n'écoutait pas, trop occupée à se faire un tour de cou à force de se tourner sur le chemin d'un groupe de jeunes hommes qui passaient juste à côté d'eux.

« Dangereux … je vois pourquoi »

Nikolae retint un soupir agacé.

« Je vais avoir besoin que te concentres, pas que tu commences à baver sur tous les hommes que tu trouves à ton goût ! »

Waverly n'avait pas l'air si impressionnée que ça de la petite tirade de jalousie de la rousse, et se contenta d'avancer à l'aveugle à travers le labyrinthe de petites rues, à continuer à demander à quiconque voulait bien s'arrêter de marcher pour l'écouter où se trouvait le palais du roi.

Personne ne lui répondit cependant, et un long moment plus tard, Nikolae et Waverly tournaient encore en rond dans les rues de la ville sans avoir la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le palais.

« Personne ne voudra aider deux femmes seules ! Nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça » grogna Nikolae

« On a qu'à faire une pause, j'ai un peu soif »

« Trouvons un puits alors » souffla la Princesse « Il doit y en avoir un dans les environs »

« Comment tu le sais ? Tu as des dons de divination que tu m'avais caché ? »

« J'ai des yeux et je sais m'en servir » rétorqua la rousse « Regarde ces femmes qui viennent vers nous, elles portent toutes des cruches qui ont l'air remplies d'eau à en croire leur manière de les incliner »

« J'aurai pu le deviner aussi » se moqua Waverly

Nikolae l'ignora pour remonter la piste des femmes porteuses de cruches à travers les rues, jusqu'à parvenir à trouver l'une des sources d'eau publiques de la ville, et à s'y diriger, Waverly sur les talons.

Le puits près des abreuvoirs des écuries de Themyscira ressemblait en tout point à celui-là, et elle en fit fonctionner facilement le mécanisme pour remplir le seau d'eau, et le donner à Waverly.

« Tiens, bois »

La brune se jeta dessus comme une assoiffée, et alors qu'elle lapait son eau à toute vitesse, Nikolae se tourna en entendant une nouvelle habitante arriver au puits - une vieille dame au dos cassé qui avait visiblement du mal à actionner la corde qui retenait le deuxième seau.

« Oh laissez-moi vous aider » se précipita la rousse

Elle lui remplit un seau entier, et l'aida à le porter à ses lèvres pour que la vieille femme puisse se désaltérer sans se faire de mal.

« Tu es bien gentille » sourit la vieille femme quand Nikolae reposa le seau « Laisse moi te donner quelque chose en échange »

« Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin … »

La vieille femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et lui prit la main pour en parcourir la paume de ses doigts ridées. Le geste était assez familier, et la rousse comprit tout de suite quelle était son intention, même si elle doutait fort que la petite vieille toute cassée soit aussi douée que la Pythie elle-même.

« Quoi, vous allez me lire l'avenir ? » rit Nikolae « C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous donnez pas le mal de - »

« Tu ne viens pas d'ici. » la coupa la vieille femme « Tu viens de loin, et tu as peur de ne pas y revenir »

Nikolae fronça des sourcils. C'était bien vu, mais ses habits poussiéreux de voyage et son accent étranger auraient pu la trahir.

« Ecoutez, j'apprécie beaucoup le gestes … »

« Tu n'es pas comme nous et pourtant tu souffres des mêmes maux. »

« Des mêmes maux ? »

Nikolae tourna par réflexe la tête loin de sa main et de qu'il s'y passait. Un peu plus loin, Waverly s'était éloignée pour aller caresser ce qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'un chien errant, et riait aux éclats alors que le cabot – sans doute un paquet de puces ambiant – posait ses sales pattes partout sur sa tunique. Elle était adorable.

Nikolae n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin de quel genre de maux voulait parler la vieille femme, ni pourquoi elle avait aussitôt tourné la tête vers la brune.

« Je ne souffre pas des maux des hommes, tu te trompes » enchaîna-elle, ignorant le regard de la vieille femme sur elle, qui décelait clairement son mensonge « Aucun d'entre eux ne peut me blesser »

« Il y a pourtant un archer particulier dont tu te devrais te méfier. Les flèches de celui-ci atteignent toujours leur cible. »

« Je n'ai peur d'aucun homme ni d'aucune arme. » rétorqua Nikolae, qui commençait à subir une étrange démangeaison de la paume

« Oh princesse. » sourit la vieille femme « Celle-ci t'a déjà atteinte pourtant. En plein cœur. »

Nikolae eut un mouvement de recul. Comment la vieille femme savait pour son titre, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle avait parfaitement compris son allusion aux flèches d'Eros. Elle voulut retirer sa main pour la récupérer avec ses secrets, mais la vieille femme avait une poigne de fer, et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de dévoiler ce qu'elle lisait dans sa paume.

« Tu as peur. »

Nikolae jeta un regard autour d'elle, sûre que personne ne les écoutait et que Waverly était hors d'écoute, pour se pencher vers la petite vieille.

« Si tu as su voir que j'étais une princesse, tu as pu aussi voir aussi que j'étais immortelle. »

« Toi oui, mais elle non. » remarqua la vieille femme, un regard en coin à peine dissimulé vers la brune maintenant agenouillée face au petit chien pouilleux

« Je la protégerai. » Nikolae hocha de la tête pour s'en convaincre elle-même « Je jure par tous les dieux, je la protégerai. »

« Je veux bien le croire. Et je te le souhaite, Princesse. »

Nikolae posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Waverly. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la princesse était placée au milieu du commun des mortels, à désirer la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir.

Quand elle se retourna vers la vieille femme pour lui poser d'autres questions, celle-ci n'était plus visible nulle part.

« Hey ! » protesta Nikolae dans le vide « Qu'est-ce que … »

« Nikolae ! » interrompit la voix de Waverly un peu plus loin « On y va ? »

Nikolae fit un tour sur elle-même, puis se pencha vers l'intérieur du puits, et quand elle se rendit enfin à l'évidence que la vieille femme s'était comme évaporée sous ses yeux, finit par rejoindre la brune en trainant des pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Rien » soupira Nikolae

Lui signaler qu'elle venait probablement d'avoir une conversion avec un dieu – lequel, elle n'en avait aucune idée- sur ses sentiments pour la fille serait sûrement une très mauvaise idée, qui ne ferait que lui attirer les foudres de la dite fille.

« Si tu as fini de boire, nous pouvons y aller »

« Et aller où ? Ca fait un bon bout de temps qu'on tourne en rond, et on a toujours aucune idée d'où est le palais »

« Ah oui ? Et bien tu as raison après tout, même si nous tombons dessus par le pire hasard, ils ne nous laisseront pas rentrer sans une bonne raison. »

« Et donc ? »

« Et donc ça suffit, je vais te montrer comment faire ! »

Et soudain, Nikolae était repartie si vite vers le cœur de la ville que Waverly avait du mal à la suivre.

« La meilleure façon de trouver le dirigeant d'une ville, c'est de défier l'autorité » confia-elle à Waverly alors que celle-ci reprenait son souffle au coin d'une rue

« Quoi ? Que … »

Waverly s'interrompit tout de suite en remarquant ce que Nikolae avait remarqué – un soldat en armure en train de patrouiller seul dans une grande rue marchande, sans garnison autour de lui. Il était étonnant qu'il soit seul, mais la lieutenant savait se servir d'une opportunité quand elle en voyait une, et ne laisserait pas filer celle-là.

« Nikolae, n'y va pas ! »

Mais Nikolae était déjà partie vers le garde à grands pas, et alla se planter droit devant lui, les bras croisés et l'air parfaitement insolent.

« Hey toi ! »

L'homme, un grand soldat d'une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et à la barbe fleurie qui ne faisait rien pour adoucir ses traits, parut assez étonné d'être interpellé de la sorte, par une femme de surcroit.

« Tu tiens ton épée à l'envers »

Le soldat roula des yeux, et tourna les talons, sans lui prêter un seul regard de plus.

« Circule, femme. » grogna-il tout bas quand Nikolae le contourna pour lui faire face de nouveau

« Peut-être que tu ne sais pas t'en servir, ceci dit » sourit tout grand Nikolae « Peut-être que c'est un problème plus … général »

Le soldat devint rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, et s'avança vers elle dans ce qui se voulait être un pas menaçant. Nikolae ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien je voulais m'entretenir avec ton bon roi, mais vu l'état de ses gardes, je ne sais pas si l'on va m'indiquer correctement le chemin du palais. »

Un peu plus loin, Waverly se passa une main sur le visage d'agacement. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante à la scène, et espérer que Nikolae n'irait pas trop loi. Et ne ferait pas trop mal au garde.

« Tu es bien impertinente ! » rugit ce dernier « Sais-tu seulement qui je suis pour me parler de la sorte ? »

« Un homme qui sait utiliser des longs mots compliqués » sourit tout grand Nikolae « Ton commandant doit être fier d'avoir un tel esprit sous ses ordres »

Le soldat mordit visiblement sur sa langue, sa main déjà sur le manche de son épée.

« Je ne peux t'arrêter sans raison valable, alors je te suggère de poursuivre ton chemin en réfléchissant à la chance que tu as ne pas être un homme ! »

« Plus je te dévisage, plus je remercie les cieux d'être une femme » lui répondit Nikolae

« C'en est trop ! Une nuit au frais va te faire réfléchir aux conséquences de tes paroles, et après je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas ! »

L'homme fit un geste pour attraper le poignet de Nikolae, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, et fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter. D'un mouvement souple, elle avait jeté sa cape bleue au sol, dévoilant la seule manchette en or qui lui restait, et la petite dague cachée dans les plis de sa tunique, accrochée à sa cuisse.

Sans son armure et son casque, forgés par les cyclopes d'Héphaïstos en faveur pour sa mère, elle se sentait quelque peu dénudée, mais une Amazone devait être prête en toute circonstance, et elle ferait face.

« Une femme avec une arme ? Je n'ai encore jamais vu aussi ridicule ! » ricana l'autre

« Rassures-toi, tu connaîtras bientôt quelque chose de bien plus grotesque quand je t'aurai désarmé ! » répondit Nikolae

Leurs éclats de voix n'étaient passés inaperçus dans la foule. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour d'eux, et par des regards insistants, Waverly essayait de supplier Nikolae de se calmer, en vain. La rousse ne manqua pas de lui envoyer un gros clin d'œil avant de passer sa dague de main en main, narguant insolemment le garde.

« Dernière chance ! Pose ceci ! » grogna-il « Les armes n'ont rien à faire dans les mains d'une femme ! »

« Ah bon ? » Nikolae fit un pas en avant, sa dague dans sa main dominante, et la dirigea vers l'homme, le forçant à tirer son épée. « Les femmes guerrières n'existent pas ? Mais qui est Athéna alors ? N'est-elle pas la déesse de l'art de la guerre, une femme née tout en armure et au casque pointu ? »

« Tais toi ! Insolente ! »

Nikolae avait agrémenté chaque mot d'un petit coup de dague ici et là, tailladant les avant-bras du garde avec une facilité déconcertante, et continuait à le narguer en sautillant sur un pied puis l'autre, à la grande joie de la foule. Le soldat n'avait clairement pas prévu qu'il ferait face à une amazone, une lieutenante de surcroit, et celle-ci continuait à le blesser superficiellement au lieu de le désarmer.

Une partie de la foule n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais l'autre commençait clairement à gronder qu'une femme n'avait pas sa place ici, et qu'il était temps de lui rappeler qu'elle était sa place.

Waverly se décida à intervenir au moment où Nikolae, qui n'avait pas reçu la moindre égratignure ou même mouillé sa tunique d'un peu de sueur, parvint à mettre le soldat sur son séant et était en train de pencher vers lui.

« Alors tu vas m'emmener au roi maintenant ou il faut que je t'y traine par le fond de la culotte ? »

« Ca suffit Nikolae ! »

Waverly s'était interposée entre elle et l'homme à terre, et Nikolae baissa tout de suite sa dague pour ne pas risquer de la blesser.

« Je n'allais pas lui faire vraiment mal » se justifia-elle « Tu sais bien que si j'avais voulu … »

« Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te donner en spectacle ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Une garnison entière d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes, sans doute affiliée au soldat allongé au sol, avait fini par remarquer le petit attroupement ou s'était faite appelé pour signaler le comportement plus qu'anormal d'une femme, et s'était maintenant approché de la scène.

Nikolae sourit tout grand, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Waverly devenait toute blanche.

« Voilà la cavalerie ! »

Elle aurait sûrement pu tous les désarmer, mais n'en fit. Son but était de se faire arrêter, et elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Un des hommes, le commandant à en croire la manière dont les autres hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, regarda au sol vers son soldat terrassé, puis vers la dague dans la main de la rousse.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Toute seule comme une grande » sourit Nikolae

L'homme la regarda de haut, jugea également Waverly derrière elle, et se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Jetez moi ces deux-là au cachot, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Et dispersez moi cette foule ! »

Nikolae et Waverly se trouvèrent aussitôt cernées d'hommes en armes, et l'un d'entre eux fit jeter la dague de la rousse au sol avant de les pousser toutes les deux sans ménagement vers une rue bondée de monde.

« Ma cape ! » protesta Nikolae quand elle aperçut que sa cape bleue de lieutenant était restée sur le sol de la petite ruelle

« Avance ou je te couche au sol ! » rétorqua le soldat qui marchait derrière elle Nikolae lui jeta un regard noir mais ne protesta pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui chuchota tout bas Waverly alors qu'elle marchait près d'elle

« Je veux récupérer ma cape, c'est mon insigne de - »

« On s'en fiche de ta cape ! » chuchota si fort Waverly qu'un des hommes qui marchait devant se retourna vers elle, et elle fit mine de rien avant de pouvoir continuer « Pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas d'eux ? »

« Parce que quand on défie la plus grande autorité, on a la plus grande punition. Et avec ce que j'ai fait, ils vont nous jeter dans les prisons du palais pour nous faire fouetter demain en public. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Waverly, s'attirant un nouveau regard de plusieurs soldats sur elle

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis. Cela faisait partie du plan. »

« J'ai jamais accepté un plan pareil ! »

« Silence dans les rangs ! » hurla le commandant, faisant effectivement taire tout le monde d'un coup

Quand le palais du roi, somptueux de ses colonnes de marbre et dorures luisantes, apparut devant elles, Nikolae sourit fièrement à Waverly, qui était loin de partager son enthousiasme et le lui signala d'un regard. Il n'y avait pas d'accueil princier pour elles cependant, et elles furent emmenées loin du faste du palais, vers les sous-sols humides et délabrés où les hommes d'Amphipolis détenaient leurs prisonniers.

Des cellules répugnantes où on les avait enfermés comme des animaux montaient des voix de prisonniers mâles, visiblement ravis de voir arriver de nouvelles habitantes, et elles furent bien obligées de passer à travers la haie d'honneur de leurs cris et leurs sifflets pour rejoindre la pièce la plus éloignée où on les poussa.

Waverly alla aussitôt s'assoir contre un coin de la pièce miteuse, essayant de se faire oublier le plus possible, alors que Nikolae n'hésita pas à se placer le plus proche de l'ouverture pour avoir le loisir de dévisager le plus longtemps possible son geôlier.

« Demain je te ferai passer l'envie de battre l'un de mes hommes en public, femme » leur grogna dessus le commandant des soldats en refermant sur elles

Nikolae passa sa tête entre deux barreaux et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« N'oublie de prévenir le roi qu'il a jeté Nikolae de Themyscira, fille de Regina, reine des amazones, au cachot ! »

« C'est ça » ricana l'homme en leur tournant les talons

« Et transmet bien que lui, descendant d'Admete, se doit de bien nous recevoir au lieu de nous inviter à visiter ses prisons. Ce serait la moindre des choses, considéré ce qu'il nous doit »

Le soldat se retourna, étonné, mais la figure tranquille de Nikolae ne fit que le déconcerter d'autant plus, et il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

La rousse relâcha ses barreaux pour aller rejoindre Waverly au sol, et plaça autour de ses épaules un bras réconfortant que la brune ne fit rien pour enlever.

« N'aie crainte. Demain, nous serons sorties. »

* * *

« Lexa ? »

La princesse leva une paire d'yeux fatigués vers Linkon. Octavia avait du l'envoyer en tentative d'apaisement, sachant bien qu'elle ne passerait jamais les quelconque émotions négatives qu'elle pouvait ressentir sur lui.

Lexa avait passé la nuit seule, à ruminer dans le coin le plus éloigné du campement, interrompue une seule fois dans ses pensées par Indra. La guerrière lui avait proposé de venir interroger le prisonnier récalcitrant avec elle, mais Lexa avait refusé, préférant rester seule. Elle pensait que le calme et la noirceur de la nuit l'aiderait à éclaircir ses pensées, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à s'embrouiller encore plus.

Clarke était enceinte, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, et Clarke non plus. Si elle avait été saine d'esprit, elle aurait réussi à chasser toutes ses pensées noires rapidement au lieu de se plaindre sur son sort, mais Lexa avait perdu toute lucidité concernant sa blonde de meilleure amie depuis longtemps. Elle avait préféré s'éloigner pour ne pas détruire tout ce qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à construire de quelques paroles coléreuses qu'elle regretterait immédiatement.

Linkon avait l'air de le comprendre. Il hocha de la tête face à elle, comme si elle venait de répondre à une question qu'il n'avait pas posé, et lui tendit une main pour la relever, qu'elle accepta sans se poser de questions. Il la laissa respirer en silence un instant, lui donnant tout le temps nécessaire pour reprendre ses pensées.

C'était aussi ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui – il avait une manière étrange de comprendre le désir non dit des gens, et quant à elle, il lui laissait toujours le confort et le calme dont il savait qu'elle avait besoin pour réfléchir correctement. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'Octavia l'avait envoyé lui au lieu de venir directement.

« Une troupe d'hommes arrive vers nous » finit-il par dire « Indra voudrait que tu sois à ses côtés pour les recevoir »

« Des assaillants ? »

« Il ne semble pas. Ils ne cherchent pas à se dissimuler dans les bois, et ils portent les couleurs du roi Thespios »

« Bien. Allons y alors. »

Indra les attendait de l'autre côté des semblants de tentes et de couchages, et ils traversèrent toute leur petite expédition pour la rejoindre. Lexa passa devant Niko et Clarke sans tourner la tête.

Si la blonde était déçue de son absence de la veille ou de son manque d'attention, Lexa ne l'entendit pas. Elle se dépêcha de se placer à la gauche d'Indra, sa place de dirigeante du groupe aussitôt évidente pour les arrivants.

C'était un groupe d'hommes, comme l'avait dit Linkon, un groupe d'hommes armés sans pour autant s'approcher d'un pas menaçant ou leurs épées brandies.

Le premier d'entre eux rendit hommage à Lexa et Indra sitôt arrivé à portée immédiate, et elles le lui rendirent toutes les deux d'un bref salut. Il était évident de part son armure d'excellente qualité et ses bijoux en or qui brillaient avec le soleil du matin que Lexa était celle des deux à qui il fallait s'adresser, et pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait vouloir faire aucun effort pour se détacher de la femme à ses côtés, comme si elles désiraient qu'elles soient toutes deux traitées avec les mêmes égards. L'homme eut l'intelligence de le comprendre puisque ce fut aux deux femmes qu'il s'adressa d'une voix forte.

« Je suis Ignátios, Commandant de sa majesté le roi Thespios de Larissa, envoyé par son altesse suite aux incidents parvenus cette nuit »

« Quels incidents ? » demanda Indra

« Une de nos garnison a surpris lors de sa patrouille de nuit un troupeau de fuyards en déroute, dans un état étrange et remarquable. Après questionnement et sitôt que le roi a appris qu'une expédition était en route de par ses terres, il a demandé à ce qu'on les accompagne pour assurer la sécurité de leur voyage. »

Lexa maintint le regard de l'homme un instant. Dans son dos, elle pouvait entendre Octavia demander à voix basse si le roi avait cette attitude généreuse avec tous ses invités.

« Nous vous accompagnerons où vous le désirerez. »

« Nous souhaitons rencontrer ton roi » dit Lexa « Alors nous vous accompagnerons jusqu'au palais »

Lexa remercia chaleureusement l'homme, comprenant bien qu'ils les suivraient quelle que soit sa réponse et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces immédiatement.

Elle demanda un peu de temps pour qu'ils puissent lever le camp et se remettre en route, et Ignátios, après avoir offert son aide, leur signal que lui et ses hommes les attendraient à l'entrée du campement.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Lexa à Indra sitôt leur dos tourné

« Que je me méfie du roi Thespios comme de la peste » grogna-elle « Pour tout ce que nous savons, c'est lui qui a envoyé les sauvages en premier lieu. »

« C'est vrai, mais quel choix avons-nous ? » souffla Lexa « Je pense qu'il nous mènera au palais comme il l'a dit, et que si le roi est au courant de notre venue, mieux vaut les suivre jusqu'à lui. »

Indra ne desserra pas les dents, mais donna néanmoins son accord, et après avoir nettoyé les feux et remonté les blessés sur leurs chevaux, la troue se remit en route.

L'homme qu'ils avaient capturés vivant avait été transféré au bon soin de la garnison d'Ignátios, et peu se souciaient réellement de ce qui lui arriverait par la suite. En tête de groupe, Lexa avait échangé quelque banalités avec Ignátios, se gardant bien de lui révéler sa véritable identité pour qu'elle l'annonce d'elle-même au roi, et s'était ensuite murée dans un silence profond. Octavia et Indra étaient toutes les deux venues placer leurs chevaux au même niveau que le sien pour tenter de lui arracher quelque paroles, et retournèrent aux flancs du groupe quand elles n'obtinrent que de vagues mouvements de tête.

Lexa resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que les remparts de Larissa se dressent face à eux, et que les hommes ne descendent de leur monture pour faciliter le passage de l'expédition à travers les rues de la ville et leur foule.

Le groupe se resserra pour passer dans une rue particulièrement étroite, la jument de Lexa toujours en tête de file, et quand les chevaux passèrent par un sentier assez large pour que deux puissent marcher côté à côté, Clarke avait manœuvré pour venir la rejoindre.

Lexa garda le dos raide et le regard fixe, et cacha ses traitresses de mains qui se mirent aussitôt à trembler sous un pan de sa cape rouge. Elle ne montrerait rien à Clarke. Elle ne lui dirait rien, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire de toute façon. Elle voyait maintenant leur relation comme une partie de chasse – le premier à bouger avait perdu – et elle ne serait pas la proie dans ce petit jeu-là.

Clarke n'avait clairement pas ce genre de problèmes, puisqu'elle n'hésita pas à presque se coller contre Lexa pour la forcer à lever la tête de ses rênes.

« Tu ne m'a pas dit un mot aujourd'hui. »

Lexa ne dit rien, mais l'étrange ton de voix douloureux de Clarke fit trembler d'autant plus ses mains dans leurs cachettes.

« Tu es complètement différente de d'habitude, je ne te reconnais pas. C'est à cause de hier ? Parceque je ne regrette rien, Lexa ! Sache le ! »

Lexa baissa les yeux un instant, et les redressa aussitôt sur la route, furieuse d'avoir baissé sa garde un instant.

« Dis moi quelque chose, s'il te plait Lexa ! »

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? »

Lexa avait grommelé entre ses dents, mais Clarke avait parfaitement entendu le venin dans son ton de voix, et posa une main sur le poignet de la brune en tentative d'apaisement.

« De quoi ? »

Lexa retira vivement sa main, et tourna enfin la tête vers Clarke pour la toiser d'un regard de feu.

« Que tu attends un enfant ! »

Clarke eut la décence de paraitre étonnée, puis l'insolence de tenter de continuer à lui parler alors que la brune lui tournait clairement le dos.

« Lexa … je voulais te le dire, je te promets »

« Non ! » Lexa avait crié si fort que l'homme qui les guidait à travers les rues en sursauta de surprise, sans oser pour autant lui demander si tout allait bien. « Non tu ne voulais pas, tu voulais qu'on fasse une dernière expédition toutes les deux parceque tu savais qu'après tu serais mère, et tu ne ferais plus rien avec moi ! »

Clarke secoua inutilement la tête. Elle ne se chercherait pas de fausses excuses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lexa pour enchainer sur un nouveau ton, plus endolori encore que le précédent.

« Tu es retournée le voir ? »

Clarke eut un faux mouvement. Elle savait très bien à qui la princesse faisait allusion, et pourquoi elle en parlait maintenant. L'homme avait toujours été un sujet sensible que Lexa évitait d'ordinaire d'aborder, pour le bien de la blonde, avait-elle cru. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait que les motivations de Lexa la concernaient aussi elle-même.

« Comment oses-tu me poser cette question ! »

« Répond moi. »

« Non » dit Clarke, son regard maintenant aussi meurtrier que celui qu'elle lisait dans les yeux verts « Tu sais bien qu'il est marié depuis des dizaines d'années »

« Et son fils ? Son petit fils ? N'importe qui avec ses yeux ! » cria Lexa

Les chevaux avaient du mal à avancer dans les rues étroites, et la colère de la commandante, qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle sur elle-même, n'aidait en rien. Clarke n'était pas de reste, à gigoter sur son cheval comme elle le faisait, à exciter et sa monture et celle de Lexa par ses vastes mouvements.

Aucune des deux ne regardaient la route maintenant, trop occupées à transmettre bien trop d'émotions et de messages silencieux par les yeux, et si les hommes qui les guidaient les avaient menées à l'extérieur de la ville au lieu du palais du roi, elles ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte.

« Ta jalousie est déplacée Lexa ! »

« Alors qui ? » rétorqua Lexa sans relever « Est-ce que tu sais au moins le nom du père ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ? Je n'aime pas ces accusations Lexa ! »

« Et moi je n'aime pas que tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte d'un … homme qu'on ne connait même pas, et tu voudrais que je saute de joie ? Que je remercie les dieux ? »

Clarke dévisagea Lexa longtemps avant de répondre. Dans ses yeux, le feu était mort pour laisser placer à une brume étrange que la princesse ne savait pas comment interpréter.

« Je savais que tu réagirais mal, mais pas à ce point » souffla-elle

« Tu le savais avant de partir pas vrai ? » enchaina tout de suite Lexa « Tu l'as su tout de suite, à peine rentrée de l'expédition. C'est pour ça que tu étais si distante avec moi … Tu te sentais coupable. »

Le silence de Clarke suffit à confirmer l'hypothèse. La brume dans ses yeux s'humidifiait de plus en plus, et Lexa fut forcée de fermer les yeux pour ne la voir devenir des larmes. Si elle voyait Clarke pleurer, elle ne pourrait continuer à parler, et il fallait qu'elle continue. Elle avait le droit d'être en colère.

« Ta mère le savait ? Et la mienne ? »

Clarke ne répondit pas plus. Lexa aurait pu se mettre à pleurer elle aussi.

« Encore de vos manipulations dans mon dos, n'est-ce pas ! Et Ma ? Et mes sœurs ? »

« Non … pas tes sœurs. »

« Ce sont bien les seules qui ne m'ont jamais menti » dit amèrement Lexa en rouvrant les yeux « Je pensais que tu en faisais aussi, mais comme quoi. Cent ans ne sont peut-être pas assez pour connaitre quelqu'un. »

« Lexa … s'il te plait essaye de comprendre. »

La voix de Clarke était suppliante, et Lexa eu grand mal à ne pas tout lui pardonner sans plus réfléchir.

« De comprendre quoi ? Que tu es venue avec moi parceque tu savais que c'était la dernière fois ? Par Hermès Clarke, tu t'es battu avec une panthère, avec des hommes, avec des chevaux ! Tu aurais pu la perdre cent fois ! »

« Je sais que … »

« Non tu sais pas ! » interrompit Lexa, repartie dans une nouvelle crise de rage dont tout le groupe pouvait sûrement profiter « S'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à cet enfant, ça aurait été ma responsabilité ! J'ai des devoirs envers mon peuple que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Si Clarke apparut réellement blessée par ses mots, la princesse avait trop de fierté pour reconnaitre qu'elle était allée trop loin, et préféra se taire jusqu'à ce qu'une autre pensée macabre ne vienne lui trotter en tête.

« Sur quoi d'autre m'as-tu menti ? » Clarke avait des larmes qui lui mouillaient les yeux, et avait replié par un réflexe auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant un bras sur son ventre, mais Lexa ne céda pas. « Hier soir, c'était des mensonges aussi ? Ou une thérapie pour mieux me soigner ? »

« Lexa tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai, tout ce que j'ai fait était sincère, je t'en prie ! » supplia Clarke

« Mais tu m'as menti. » soupira Lexa « Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire à nouveau confiance. »

La main de Clarke alla de nouveau se poser sur celle de la brune, qui ne la repoussa pas une deuxième fois mais ne la saisit pas non plus.

« Lexa s'il te plait … pardonne moi. »

Lexa ne répondit rien. De toutes ses années à Themyscira, Clarke avait connu les colères explosives d'Alex et les moments de rage parfois incontrôlées de Regina, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle affrontait la colère froide de Lexa. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'agir. Clarke n'aurait pas à se creuser la tête pour chercher les bons mots longtemps, cependant.

Au moment où elle voulut tenter de lui demander à nouveau pardon, Ignátios freina tout les chevaux du groupe et força tout le monde à l'arrêt pour annoncer d'une voix forte qu'ils venaient d'arriver au palais du roi Thespios.

* * *

« Ils ont brûlé nos greniers, et la moitié de nos champs ! » disait Cassiopée « Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour éteindre l'incendie, mais les récoltes sont pour la plupart perdues ! »

« Comment ont-ils su l'endroit exact de nos greniers ? » gronda Orana derrière elle « Seul un dieu pouvait le deviner ! »

« Et ils en ont deux de leur côté maintenant » souffla Emma

« Et nous n'en avons aucun ! » rajouta Orana « Que pouvons-nous contre Poséidon ou Apollon ensemble quand Ares nous a abandonnées ? »

« Quelle importance, des dieux qui les accompagnent ! » rétorqua Catalina « Nous seront mortes de faim avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre Themyscira ! »

Regina écoutait son conseil s'écharper sans dire mot. Elle avait fait le tour des bâtiments brûlés puis de ceux où étaient entreposés les blessées – trop nombreuses pour que le pôle médical ne puisse les accueillir toutes – et avait dirigé le dressement de chacun des bûchers funéraires les uns après les autres sans relâchement, jusqu'à ce que chaque famille en soit satisfaite. Elle semblait épuisée, et pourtant écoutait attentivement la moindre plainte, avec l'air de vouloir toutes les garder en mémoire pour y répondre collectivement.

Megaloppe dut le remarquer, puisqu'elle fut la première à se placer directement devant son trône pour s'adresser directement à elle.

« Ma reine, depuis que nous ne pouvons plus pêcher à cause des hommes sur la plage, nous avons perdu une source énorme de nourriture. Il nous faut rouvrir l'accès à la forêt pour la chasse, où nous ne parviendrons pas à nourrir tout le monde »

Regina hésitait visiblement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire attaquer sur les deux fronts » soupira-elle « Si Poséidon envoie de nouveau ses fils par le passage de la forêt en même temps que l'armée de Cyrus par la porte principale, nous ne pourrons pas résister à une invasion »

Il n'y eut pas de riposte directe de son conseil, toutes sachant pertinemment à quel point elle avait raison.

Par désespoir de cause, Regina se tourna vers Alex, qui était restée étrangement silencieuse comme elle depuis le début du conseil. La reine savait qu'elle n'était si réservée que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, et généralement, une qui ne plaisait pas à sa mère, mais Regina n'hésita pas à attirer son attention d'un mouvement de tête pour l'encourager à parler.

« Combien de temps encore allons-nous nous laisser envahir ? » demanda calmement Alex, faisant aussitôt regretter à Regina son encouragement à la parole « Combien d'entre nous vont mourir avant que nous réagissions, de faim ou sous l'épée d'hommes ? »

Les générales et autres capitaines autour d'elle l'approuvèrent de légers hochements de tête et murmures, et à côté de son trône, Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de la reine dans une vaine tentative d'adoucir les quelques sentiments coléreux qui commençaient à monter.

« Générale. » avertit la reine, mais Alex était lancée

« Les limites de temps que nous avaient promis mes sœurs sont passées toutes les deux, et elles ne sont pas revenues. Personne ici ne veut le dire, et il m'en coûte plus à vous toutes réunies ici de l'admettre, mais elles sont peut-être mortes toutes les deux. »

A ça, Emma voulut bondir sur sa fille, retenue au dernier moment par la main que sa femme avait vite enroulée autour de son poignet.

« Alexandra » gronda la reine entre ses dents « Choisis tes prochains mots habilement. »

Alex fit un pas en avant vers ses mères.

« Si mes sœurs sont mortes, alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et si toi, ma mère, ne fait pas quelque chose, alors je le ferai moi-même ! » Elle se tourna vers les autres, et prit soin de les regarder toutes une par une. « J'irai affronter le prince en combat singulier. »

Sa déclaration eut le don de déclencher des réactions plus vives les unes que les autres tout autour d'elle.

Quand enfin Regina parvint à ramener le silence dans l'assemblée, Alex s'était vue entourée de près du conseil tout entier, Emma la première et Maggie juste derrière.

« Il est hors de question qu'il y ait un combat singulier ! » hurlait Emma à grands cris

« Ma ! » protestait Alex

« Elle a raison ! » tonna Regina, ramenant tout le monde « Je ne te laisserai pas combattre ! Les hommes m'ont déjà pris deux filles, la moitié de mon armée et la sécurité de mon peuple ! Il faudrait que notre seule enfant dont nous soyons sûres qu'elle soit en vie soit sacrifiée aussi ? »

« Pour Themyscira ! » lui dit Alex

« Même pour Themyscira » rétorqua faiblement la reine Alex

Mais le sang d'Arès coulait dans les veines des descendantes de Penthesilea dont Alexandra faisait partie, et avec lui son amour sans limite pour le combat.

« Mère, laisse-moi l'affronter ! »

« Non Alexandra ! »

« Je suis la générale en chef de la grande armée ! »

« Et tu es ma fille aînée, et mon héritière ! Je ne risquerai pas ta vie pour celle de quiconque ici, même pas la mienne ! Si quelqu'un doit combattre ce sera moi ! » lança Regina avec vigueur

« Ma reine, ce serait impossible » remarqua Megaloppe, qui était bien la seule à ne pas avoir participé au lynchage collectif d'Alex « Les combats singuliers ne se font qu'entre soldats du même rang. Si tu dois combattre, tu ne pourras le faire que contre le roi, et Cyrus n'acceptera jamais un duel contre toi, il est bien trop vieux. »

« Moi - » commença Emma, mais Alex fut plus rapide qu'elle

« Il faut un accès direct au trône pour pouvoir représenter son pays face à un prince, Ma »

« Alors personne n'ira. » trancha Regina « Nous organiserons des chasses nocturnes, et nous rationnerons nos maigres réserves »

Alex s'apprêtait à protester encore, quand une autre voix parvint du fond de la salle du trône.

« J'irai, moi ma reine ! » Maggie fit un pas en avant.

« Ma reine, si tu me le permets, j'irai affronter le meilleur combattant qu'Anatolie a à nous offrir »

Le simple regard que la reine posa sur Maggie – un regard d'hésitation, qui signifiait qu'elle considérait clairement envoyer à la mort la capitaine que sa propre fille - envoya Alex dans une rage profonde.

« C'est à la générale d'affronter le prince, de se battre pour son peuple ! Qui d'autre mieux que moi pour vous représenter toutes ? Je suis la meilleure combattante en duel de l'armée ! Je suis la princesse héritière, je suis le sang d'Ares et de mes sœurs tombées au combat, je suis Themyscira ! J'irai ! »

Si elle avait apparemment convaincu les autres membres du conseil, ni la reine, ni la reine consort ne semblaient de cet avis.

« Alex, je t'en prie, réfléchis ! » supplia Emma

« Nous mourrons de famine et d'épuisement avant ! Je ne peux pas laisser d'autres Amazones mourir sous leurs flèches ! Sais-tu combien de nos sœurs sont veuves ? Combien sont orphelines ? »

« Alexandra, sans la ceinture d'or d'Hippolyte tu ne gagneras pas » avança Regina

« Et quand la ceinture sera dans nos mains, nous apportera-elle à manger ? »

« Il est descendant de Poséidon ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Poséidon ! Et j'ai du sang divin dans mes veines aussi, et la protection de Themyscira sur moi ! Il n'est pas plus immortel que moi. »

« Tu ne pourras pas gagner sans la protection d'Arès ! Tu ne gagneras pas la guerre ! »

« La guerre non, mais si je tue le prince, je pourrai nous gagner un répit en attendant que mes sœurs ne reviennent. »

« Et si tu perds, Alexandra ? »

« Je ne perdrai pas. »

« Si tu perds ? » insista Regina

Un silence glaçant était retombé sur la salle de trône. Alex fit un pas en avant vers sa mère, ne baissant pas son regard.

« Si je perds … le roi Cyrus obtiendra ce qu'il voudra. Vous partirez en exil. »

Regina échangea un regard avec Emma. Alex n'en démordrait pas, elles le savaient toutes les deux, et le conseil semblait avoir rendu son jugement silencieux. Elles n'étaient plus que deux à s'y opposer.

« Je suis encore ta reine » Regina en tremblait presque, de rage et d'appréhension, et son regard envoyait mille émotions différentes à sa fille « Et je peux t'interdire ce combat ! »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. C'est notre seule solution, mère. »

Alex avait la voix déterminée, les idées arrêtées. Regina ne put s'empêcher de penser en la voyant se retourner face à son audience qu'elle venait de la perdre, elle aussi.

« J'affronterai Démétrios en combat singulier. Et je le tuerai. »


	20. Voir la lumière

Megaloppe, que la reine avait envoyé en émissaire dans le camp des hommes, était revenue en annonçant que le roi d'Anatolie et son fils seraient au rendez-vous pour parlementer, comme ils l'avaient été au premier jour de la guerre.

A l'heure convenue, Regina et Alex avaient monté leurs chevaux et avaient fait ouvrir la porte de bois replacée la veille pour se rendre sur la plage. Elles avaient refusé de se présenter sur un char et avaient endossé leurs simples armures, portant bouclier et lance dans leurs mains et leurs casques bien attachés sur le crâne. Elles apparaîtraient en guerrières devant les hommes. Derrière elles, leur maigre escorte était constituée des membres du conseil, et d'elles seules.

Regina avait fait poster des archères sur les remparts, mais avait interdit à quiconque de s'avancer hors de l'enceinte de Themyscira. La rencontre devait être pacifique pour être sûre que le combat soit accepté, la reine l'avait amplement répété. Même la reine consort serait en retrait dans les lignes, à regarder l'échange de loin comme si elle n'y avait aucun droit.

La reine et la princesse n'échangèrent pas un mot alors qu'elles étaient arrivées au point de rendez-vous. Regina n'avait plus tenté de faire changer d'avis à sa fille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se heurterait à un mur. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus fait forger une nouvelle armure ou une nouvelle épée, les Amazones ne croyaient qu'une arme ne pouvait être plus puissante que celle qui la portait.

Elle avait juste demandé à sa fille d'adresser une prière à Athéna pour que la déesse prête une attention particulière à son attention. Alex l'avait fait sans protester.

Aux côtés de sa mère à présent, elle regardait vers le camp des hommes en se demandant si l'homme qu'elle était censé affronter en duel oserait venir se présenter à elles avec le roi. Elle fut presque étonnée de voir deux chevaux se détacher des baraquements des hommes envers leur direction, leurs deux cavaliers brillant si fort dans leurs armures dorées qu'ils les aveuglaient presque.

Regina adopta aussitôt une posture royale, gonflant la poitrine et redressant le dos, et Alex l'imita du mieux qu'elle le put. Si elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Maggie dans son dos, elle pouvait l'ignorer tout aussi facilement.

Quand le roi Cyrus et le prince Démétrios furent suffisamment proches d'elles, mère et fille les saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête, qui leur furent rendu sans grande conviction. Ni l'un ne l'autre ne semblaient avoir souffert de la guerre, et Alex aurait même pu se laisser convaincre que sous son armure flamboyante, le vieux roi avait grossi.

« Reine Regina, Princesse. Je vois que la guerre a déjà laissé ses traces. »

Cyrus parlait explicitement de la cicatrice sur le visage de Regina, sur laquelle le jeune prince louchait sans délicatesse, et Alex resserra les rênes de son cheval avec une telle force qu'en perla quelques gouttes de sang.

« Il est en effet difficile de garder un teint frais quand on ne se repose que peu » répliqua Regina dans un petit sourire

Alex retint un fier ricanement. Le roi comme son fils ne s'étaient pas montrés une seule fois sur le terrain hors de la première bataille, Regina venait de le leur rappeler. Et de les traiter de lâches par la même occasion.

« Tu n'as pas sollicité notre présence pour échanger des banalités » grommela Cyrus, dont les joues s'étaient étrangement empourprées « Venons-en au fait. »

« Certes. » consentit Regina « Nous avons une proposition pour vous. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré, et les victimes sont nombreuses dans un camp comme de l'autre. Nous proposons d'y mettre un terme »

« Un _terme_ ? » ricana le prince « Alors que nous sommes tout proches de la gagner ? »

« Oui, vous avez brûlé nos greniers et pris toutes nos récoltes, c'est vrai. »

Alex regarda sa mère mentir à travers ses dents avec aisance. Les hommes leur avaient causé de grandes pertes, mais pas l'hécatombe que le ton de Regina assurait. _Ne jamais montrer son vrai visage,_ lui avait-elle appris, _Les hommes croiront tout ce que tu leur diras si tu le fais en battant des yeux_. Les hommes étaient maintenant convaincus d'être en position de force, et ne se rendraient pas compte que Regina était la vraie meneuse de cette discussion.

« Vous n'êtes pas proches de gagner la guerre cependant »

« Ah bon ? »

Sa lâcheté et son refus de combattre n'avaient pas enlevé son insolence au prince, et Alex lui aurait bien enlevé sa langue pour lui apprendre des manières.

« Si tu étais proche de la gagner, tu aurais déjà réussi à prendre la ville, Prince Démétrios. » remarqua-elle

Le prince la dévisagea de haut, mais ne trouva rien de pertinent à lui répondre. Regina retint un sourire pour sa fille, préférant tourner son attention vers le vieux roi.

« Vous ne tiendrez pas le siège plus longtemps que nous, à survivre sur notre plage de rations qui doivent maintenant être pourries et des quelques poissons que vous parvenez à attraper. Nombreux de tes hommes mourront avant que tu n'obtiennes ce que tu souhaites. Nous proposons simplement de réduire le sang versé. »

Le roi ne riait plus, ne regardait plus la cicatrice de la reine, ne faisait plus attention à son fils. Il étudiait la proposition de Regina.

« Par quel moyen ? »

« Le combat singulier. »

« Le combat singulier ? » répéta le vieux roi « A l'image de Paris et Ménélas, ma reine ? »

« Précisément. Un combat entre le champion d'Anatolie – ton fils le Prince, je présume – et la championne de Themyscira, dans des conditions que nous fixerons au préalable. Le camp perdant aura trois jours pour brûler ses morts et partir. Une seule mort, au lieu de milliers. »

Le roi et le prince s'échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu d'entendre, mais la proposition leur semblait intéressante, et ils semblèrent tomber d'accord assez rapidement.

« Quand aura lieu le duel ? » demanda le roi

« Demain. Quand le soleil sera assez haut pour éclairer la plage entière, et que le duel soit vu de tous. »

« Et contre laquelle de ces femmes devrais-je donc battre ? » se moqua le prince, en cherchant derrière la reine une des combattantes à se détacher du lot « Moi. » dit Alex

Le prince perdit aussitôt son sourire alors qu'Alex retrouvait le sien.

« Tu auras ainsi l'occasion de te prouver en duel. Nous savons tous quel grand guerrier tu es, j'en tremble déjà »

Démétrios pouffa de rage sur son cheval à la visible honte de son père, alors que d'un regard en biais vers elle, Regina ordonnait à sa fille de se calmer.

« Si mon fils bat ta fille, vous partirez ? » demanda Cyrus, les yeux rivés sur Regina

Il n'avait visiblement aucune confiance en sa promesse, et redoutait que les amazones ne retournent leurs armes contre eux pendant le duel si Alex venait à le perdre.

« Sur mon honneur de reine, je te le jure. Si la princesse vient à perdre, nous quitterons la terre de nos ancêtres sans protester, sans esprit de vengeance ou de représailles. Nous viendrons sans armes au combat, si vous faites de même. »

Cyrus hocha de la tête.

« Je m'y engage aussi. »

« Et à lever l'ancre si ma fille tue ton fils ? » demanda froidement la reine

Le vieux roi Cyrus alla frapper le plat de sa poitrine de son poing.

« Je le jure, par Poséidon ! »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors. Alexandra représentera Themyscira, et Démétrios sera le champion d'Anatolie. » « Soit. Nous acceptons les termes. »

Le vieux roi tendit la main par-dessus son cheval, et Regina attrapa son avant-bras, scellant le pacte qui enverrait à la mort l'un de leurs enfants.

* * *

« C'était ça ton plan génial ? Nous faire jeter en cage ! »

Waverly ne décolérait pas. Elle avait fini par récupérer sa confiance pour se mettre à tourner en rond comme une bête sauvage enfermée. Nikolae ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Elle avait tenté un instant de l'empêcher de secouer inutilement les barreaux de fer de toutes ses forces mais s'était faite grogner dessus.

Elle avait reculé jusqu'au mur du fond sans protester, et s'était amusée un instant de voir la brune, de sa petite taille et sa frêle carrure, hurler sur le garde de l'autre côté de la porte de fer de les laisser sortir. L'autre s'était contenté de ricaner grassement. Il était censé surveiller tous les prisonniers des profondeurs du palais, mais semblait bien plus intéressé par les deux seules femmes que détenaient le roi que par les autres, et ne leur avait pas laissé un seul moment d'intimité depuis qu'on les avait jeté là.

Waverly avait fini par épuiser ses forces, et à capituler, allant rejoindre Nikolae contre son pan de mur. Elle n'avait pas fatigué son éloquence cependant, et avait aussitôt déplacé sa colère sur la rousse, qui avait accepté réprimande après réprimande sans protester.

« Ils vont nous faire fouetter en place publique, tu te rends compte ! Nikolae ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ca m'embête pour ma cape quand même. » soupira Nikolae

« Tu crois que vraiment notre problème principal ? Un bout de tissu ? »

« Ce n'est pas un simple bout de tissu ! »

Le garde derrière la porte de fer ricana à nouveau, et Nikolae lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il n'avait pas raté une miette de leur conversation, et si Nikolae commençait à être habituée d'être à l'autre bout des cris de la brune, elle n'appréciait pas trop le public. Elle se redressa pour aller se coller à la grille, assez proche de lui pour pouvoir l'attraper par le col si elle le voulait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, toi ? »

L'homme cessa de glousser. Il fit un pas en avant, et offrit un sourire jaunâtre et à moitié édenté à la capitaine.

« Tu es bien énervée, toi ! »

« J'ai quelques raisons. Cette cellule moisie à l'honneur louche, pour commencer. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle ! » ricana le garde en désignant Waverly de la tête

Ce fut au tour de Waverly de grogner depuis le fond de la cellule, et au garde de sourire de plus belle.

« Elle n'a pas l'air commode, ta copine »

« Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas être enfermée avec une espèce d'ours malodorant pour compagnie. »

Le garde fit un pas de plus. Il fit claquer le trousseau de clefs à sa serrure contre sa cuisse et l'une de ses mains alla caresser celle de Nikolae qui s'accrochait aux barreaux.

« Si tu t'ennuies, moi je connais un moyen de passer le temps ma jolie … Tu pourrais peut-être même inviter ta copine à nous rejoindre »

Waverly, qui refusait de parler mais n'était pas sourde, bondit sur ses pieds depuis le fond de la cellule, sans doute dans l'honorable but de vouloir défendre l'honneur de la rousse. Nikolae l'empêcha d'avancer d'un simple regard, et attendit qu'elle soit rassise dans la sécurité du fond de sa geôle pour sourire tout grand au garde.

« Ah bon ? Un grand gaillard comme toi, avec moi ? »

Le garde fut visiblement très flatté de ce qu'il prenait, le pauvre bougre, pour de l'innocence, et se claqua une cuisse dans un gros rire gras.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois avec des prisonnières, ne t'inquiète pas. Les filles dans ton genre, je sais les traiter ! »

Nikola cligna des yeux, puis en rit si fort que même le garde en fut étonné, ne pensant sûrement pas posséder assez d'esprit pour amuser une femme de la sorte. Dans le fond, Waverly fronçait les sourcils plus que jamais, comme revitalisée d'une nouvelle raison d'être enragée.

« C'est avec des phrases comme ça que tu les charmes ? » demanda Nikolae, qui en pleurait presque de rire « Par Hermès … »

Le raffut que faisait Nikolae avait réveillé les autres prisonniers mâles, qui s'étaient mis à siffler et hurler des commentaires de tout genre depuis leur trou. Le pauvre garde n'en menait pas large, et en plus d'être vexé de la réaction de la rousse, n'avait aucun moyen de la faire taire.

« Il fallait m'envoyer ta femme, mon pauvre vieux, là j'aurai sûrement pu faire quelque chose » raillait Nikolae

« Silence ! » hurla le garde en direction du couloir « Et toi … C'est ça, amuse toi bien ! Tu peux toujours rire, vous pourrirez ici toutes les deux avant qu'on se rappelle que vous êtes encore là ! »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour nous mon brave, nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici. » sourit Nikolae

Elle lâcha les barreaux de fer de la porte pour retourner vers Waverly, et s'accroupir devant elle. Il n'était plus si évident de savoir si elle s'adressait au garde ou à la brune, mais la concernée, elle, le savait.

« Si ce n'est ton roi qui revient à ses esprits, Athéna viendra nous sortir de là. Ou Hermès. »

« Ah ! » ricana l'autre derrière la porte « Athéna n'aide que les hommes, et pas les femmes ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des femmes comme les autres » répliqua Nikolae dans un clin d'œil pour Waverly

« C'est ça ! » cracha l'autre « J'attends de voir ! »

Le garde fut drôlement étonné quand quelques instants plus tard arriva tout un escadron habillé de couleurs riches et resplendissantes, réclamant à grands cris l'ouverture de la porte.

Nikolae fit grand acte de s'étirer et de bailler fortement avant de sortir de la cellule en pavanant de la garde, mais quand Waverly voulut la suivre dehors, l'un des membres des escadrons la repoussa dans l'obscurité de la cellule.

« Non elle, elle reste là »

La porte se referma sur elle. Nikolae, que les gardes avaient déjà attrapé pour l'emmener loin des cachots, se dégagea pour aller lui attraper la main à travers les barreaux.

« Attends-moi, je reviendrai. » Déjà des mains la tiraient en arrière, et elle prit soin de ralentir devant le garde pour le regarder en quatre yeux. « Et toi traite la comme une reine ou tu auras affaire à moi ! »

L'autre déglutit, grommela quelque chose tout bas qu'elle n'écoutait déjà plus. L'attention de Nikolae était réservée à Waverly alors qu'on l'emmenait loin d'elle, et, ignorant les cris que son passage déclencha dans les cellules, elle maintint son regard jusqu'à ce que le couloir mal éclairé ne le permette plus.

Une fois sortie de la pénombre des cachots, Nikolae découvrit la richesse du palais du roi, qui semblait compenser la pauvreté de ses rues par de grandes dorures sur les colonnes en marbre et les guenilles de sa population par de riches drapements au plafond.

Les soldats lui firent passer par un parcours apparemment très étudié jusqu'à la salle où le roi faisait audience, dans le but évident de l'éblouir de tout l'or que possédait le maitre du palais. Elle n'en était pas grandement impressionnée. Le palais de sa mère la reine était décoré avec autrement moins de flambe que celui-ci et était bien plus imposant que lui. Un vrai roi n'avait pas besoin d'étaler sa richesse pour se faire respecter, lui avait appris Regina. Nikolae comprenait complètement le sens de la phrase maintenant.

La salle d'audience où elle finit par être conduite était en tout point à l'image du reste du palais, et elle ne fut pas étonnée que le trône sur lequel était assis son interlocuteur soit si reluisant d'or qu'il en était presque douloureux de le regarder de face.

Le roi se leva de son siège dès qu'il l'aperçut, et elle prit soin de l'observer avec attention. C'était un grand homme que des années de festins et de banquets n'avaient pas réussi à épaissir, aux bijoux sur les mains et les doigts plus nombreux que ceux qu'elle aurait portée en tenue d'apparat, et à la longue barbe tressée avec grand soin Il n'était roi que d'une seule ville, grande certes mais bien moins réputée que de grandes citées Grecques et pourtant, il se comportait comme le roi de l'Olympe lui-même. Elle le jugea aussitôt comme un homme vain et vaniteux, duquel il faudrait se méfier plus que de raison.

Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, elle courba le dos dans la salutation de rigueur, bien obligée de montrer son respect à l'homme. Un roi aurait pu exiger d'un étranger bien plus qu'une simple courbette à moitié sentie, et elle le comprit dans la question silencieuses qu'il lui lança quand elle redressa l'échine.

« La seule reine devant laquelle je ploie le genou est Regina, reine légitime des Amazones et de Themyscira, ma mère » lança Nikolae entre ses dents en guise d'excuse

« Alors c'est donc vrai. Une amazone, et fille de reine en plus ! » s'exclama joyeusement le roi « J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'en avais jamais vu ! »

« Oui, tu le raconteras à tes enfants » grommela Nikolae, peu ravie d'être traitée comme un trophée de chasse

Le roi ne s'offusqua pas de son ton indécent, et s'avança pour placer une main sur son épaule. Nikolae se laissa faire, le visage fermé et l'œil méfiant.

« Je suis le roi Lycophoron, bienvenue dans mon palais, amazone. »

« Et ma compagne ? n'est-elle pas la bienvenue, elle aussi ? » grogna Nikolae

« L'autre ? C'est une amazone aussi ? » s'étonna le roi

« Une que tu détiens dans tes geôles ! » s'exclama Nikolae, sans répondre à sa question

Lycophoron fit aussitôt un signe de main dans son dos, et deux des gardes qui avaient accompagné Nikolae jusqu'à la salle d'audience quittèrent la pièce.

« Que me vaut donc la joie de ta visite, Princesse ? »

Le roi avait posé sur la rousse un regard de prédateur qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la concernée, peu habituée à ce qu'un homme ne la regarde comme si elle était un bout de viande, et elle commençait à regretter à s'être débarrassé aussi vite de sa dague lors de son interpellation.

« Tu n'es pas sans connaitre l'histoire de nos ancêtres respectifs, roi Lycophoron, et plus précisément celle d'Admete, ton aïeule » Quand le roi répondit à l'affirmative, Nikolae n'hésita pas. « Je vais aller droit au but. Il me faut récupérer la ceinture d'or d'Hippolyte, si tu l'as. Il me la faut, à tout prix. »

« A tout prix ? »

Il y eut un éclair brillant dans les yeux du roi, qui se passa une main dans sa barbe fournie comme si il contemplait l'offre de l'amazone avec le plus grand des intérêts. Nikolae gonfla la poitrine, et banda ses muscles. Elle connaissait assez bien les hommes pour savoir comment influencer leurs choix.

« Si c'est de l'or que tu veux en échange, je ne peux t'en donner, j'ai été détroussée en chemin. Je peux par contre t'offrir tous les services dont une Amazone est capable. Je ne crains pas Apollon, et la peste. Je suis immortelle et inatteignable par les maladies. Je ferai ce que bon te semble m'imposer pour cette ceinture, tu as ma parole. »

Le roi cessa de passer sa main dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas besoin de conseil pour prendre une décision, et il venait visiblement d'en prendre une.

« Il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit de te demander de l'argent, par amitié pour nos deux peuples ! »

Nikolae jeta un coup d'œil au trône en or et aux drapements des colonnes, et offrit un sourire excessivement faux au roi. Elle ne le croyait pas un instant, mais se doutait bien qu'il avait quelque chose d'encore plus précieux que de l'or à lui demander.

« J'ai la ceinture dont tu parles en effet, et je suis prêt à te la concéder, moyennement un petit service que tu n'auras, je n'en doute pas, aucun mal à me rendre. »

Le roi fut interrompu dans sa demande par l'arrivée de Waverly, encerclée des deux gardes qui la dépassaient tellement de taille et d'envergure qu'on ne la voyait presque plus. Elle s'agenouilla tout de suite devant le roi, et inclina humblement la tête, ses réflexes de pauvre fille du peuple aussitôt enclenchés.

« Et voilà notre deuxième amazone ! » sourit tout grand le roi

Waverly tourna sa tête inclinée vers Nikolae pour lui demander des explications, et celle-ci lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête de suivre son mouvement.

« Debout, debout voyons ! » l'encouragea le roi de sa voix mielleuse « Je ne laisserai pas une si belle créature se fendre le dos devant moi ! »

Waverly gloussa aisément – par réel amusement ou par complaisance, Nikolae était incapable de le dire – et alla se ranger à côté de la grande rousse, qui était décidément commençait à déprécier de plus en plus le roi.

« Quelle est donc cette mission que nous pouvons accomplir pour toi, Ô Roi ? » dit-elle froidement, avant que le roi qui s'intéressait un peu trop à la brune à son goût ne puisse la complimenter d'autant plus.

Le roi leur tourna le dos un instant pour revenir s'assoir à son trône, et prendre admirablement son temps à croiser et décroiser les jambes dessus. Si Waverly pensait sûrement qu'il ne voulait qu'un meilleur confort, Nikolae, elle, n'était pas dupe. Il venait de lui rappeler qui était en position de force dans cette négociation, qui était le roi sur son trône et qui venait demander un service à l'autre.

Elle avait besoin de lui plus que du contraire, et elle avait admis être désespérée de son aide. Il venait de le lui rappeler d'un simple geste.

« Voyez-vous, mes chères, mon royaume, où il fait si bon vivre en temps ordinaire, se voit depuis peu la victime d'un terrifiant et cruel monstre »

« Une chimère ? » demanda Waverly

« Pire que cela. Un centaure dévoyé. »

« Un _centaure_ ? » reprit Nikolae « Votre problème est un centaure. »

Si il n'appréciait pas le petit ton volontairement condescendant de la rousse, Lycophoron n'en montra rien.

« Oui, un centaure. Il est arrivé il y a quelque jours de cela aux bordures d'Amphipolis, et n'a demandé ni droit de passage, ni autorisation de rester en ville. Il doit trouver l'endroit agréable puisqu'il n'en est toujours pas parti »

« Et il terrorise la population locale, j'imagine »

« Il ne s'arrête pas à ça. Il pille les champs d'honnêtes gens, il poursuit les jeunes filles pour les attraper, et la semaine passée, j'ai appris qu'il avait tué une demi-douzaine de jeunes enfants qui s'étaient trop approché de sa tanière. »

« Vous n'arrivez pas à vous en débarrasser ? »

« Tous ceux que j'ai envoyé ne sont pas revenus. Je pourrai monter une armée, mais cela me semble excessif pour une seule bête, surtout en temps de paix comme celui-ci »

Le roi Lycophoron replongea une main vers sa barbe, et se la lissa doucement, appréciant les réactions qu'il en obtenait de ses interlocutrices – le plus grand intérêt pour la brune, un vague dédain pour la rousse.

« C'est un problème récurrent, qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes à des guerrières aguerries telles que vous, filles d'Ares ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas filles d'Ares. » dit calmement Nikolae

« Mais vous êtes des amazones, et vous voulez sa ceinture. Et si vous me débarrassez du centaure, je vous la donnerai. Moi, Lycophoron d'Amphipolis, je le jure par le Styx ! »

Nikolae hocha de la tête, satisfaite.

« C'est entendu alors. J'aurai besoin de quelque chose, cependant »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » sourit le roi

« Tes soldats nous ont dépouillées de toutes nos armes, et nos chevaux sont perdus quelque part dans ta ville »

« Si ce n'est que ce problème matériel, je vous fournirai les plus belles pouliches, et vous passerez par ma propre armurerie avant de vous mettre en route. Autre chose ? »

Nikolae posa la question par le regard à Waverly, qui nia de la tête, et se tourna à nouveau vers le roi.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre »

« Superbe ! »

Lycophoron alla se placer entre les deux femmes, un bras soudainement posé autour de leurs épaules, et les entraîna vers la sortie de la salle d'audience, ses bracelets claquant à chacun de ses pas.

« Partez alors, mes belles amazones, ramenez-moi la tête de ce centaure, et vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez ! »

Bien qu'elles soient maintenant sorties de leur prison et tout proche d'enfin ramener à Themyscira la ceinture, Nikolae ne put s'empêcher de se demander en sortant du palais si elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Alex avait passé la nuit avec Maggie. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu à le lui demander ou la faire chercher, la capitaine de la garde était venue naturellement à elle, et dans ses appartements privés elles avaient profité une dernière fois l'une de l'autre.

La nuit était courte, et l'aube viendrait vite. Un instant, Alex avait oublié qu'elle parierait sa vie pour Themyscira contre un prince étranger.

Dans les yeux de Maggie, il n'y avait plus la résolution d'oublier Alex et de lui résister, et ses belles promesses de ne plus revenir dans son lit s'étaient envolées aussi vites qu'elle les avait prononcés. Dans les yeux de Maggie, il n'y avait plus que du désir, et Alex s'y était perdue aussi, tout aussi incapable qu'elle d'y résister.

Et sitôt que Maggie avait fermé les yeux, la menace du duel, réelle, obnubilante, était revenue.

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée tôt. A vrai dire, elle n'avait que peu dormi, la pensée obsédante du duel l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Elle gagnerait le duel, elle en était persuadée. Cependant, il y avait toujours une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de le perdre. Les dieux s'étaient déjà immiscés plus d'une fois dans cette guerre, rien ne les empêcherait d'accompagner le prince contre elle.

Si elle perdait le combat, elle mourrait.

Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences. Son peuple devrait partir en exil, quitter la terre qu'elles avaient toujours habité, pour la voir souiller par des hommes qui ne pourraient jamais l'aimer comme elles. Sa mère la reine se retrouverait sûrement déchue, reine d'un peuple sans territoire, et sûre de ne jamais revoir aucune de ses filles en vie.

Et Maggie, que ferait Maggie si elle ne revenait pas, la pensée avait hanté Alex toute la nuit. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas mettre de mots sur ce qui existait entre elles, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que Maggie ressentirait si l'épée du prince venait à transpercer son cœur.

Si la situation était inversée, se disait-elle en regardant Maggie dormir paisiblement, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais la situation n'était pas inversée, et si Maggie avait peur pour sa princesse, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le lui montrer. Alex l'avait vu quand même. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus.

Et maintenant que Maggie dormait à poings fermés, il était trop tard pour combler les silences et rattraper tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit.

La capitaine paraissait si innocente et tendre dans son sommeil qu'Alex aurait pu la prendre pour une autre. Elle l'avait vu tuer des hommes par paires, affronter sur ses jambes des soldats à cheval, et faire tomber sur les genoux des géants qui faisaient le triple de son poids, mais dans le silence de la nuit, Maggie n'était pas plus dangereuse que le chaton que Nikolae avait un jour trouvé au milieu d'un champ de blé.

Alex tendit une main tremblante vers elle pour replacer derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle. Ses doigt tracèrent le contour du visage de la capitaine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne remue quelque peu dans son sommeil, et qu'Alex ne saute en arrière comme si un serpent l'avait mordu, de peur de l'avoir réveillée.

Tout était plus simple quand elles se détestaient. Tout serait simple demain, si Maggie n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'elle et que sa mort ne laisserait aucune trace dans son cœur.

Alex gagnerait le duel, elle le savait. Mais dans la ridicule chance qu'avait le prince de la tuer, elle ne courrait pas le risque qu'il prenne une part de Maggie aussi.

Elle prit la décision à regret. Si Maggie la détestait à nouveau, sa mort n'aurait pas d'impact.

Quand la capitaine ouvrit les yeux dans la chambre maintenant éclairées de rayons roses, Alex avait déserté son lit pour lacer dans un coin de la pièce le cuir de ses protections à ses bras. Une servante l'aurait fait en temps ordinaire, mais Alex avait toujours répété obstinément qu'elle était assez grande pour se vêtir seule. Maggie pouvait très clairement voir qu'elle n'arriverait pas à fermer le nœud de son plastron à son épaule, et sortir du lit à son tour pour se glisser dans son dos.

« Laisse moi t'aider »

Alex ne l'avait pas entendu et en sursauta quelque peu.

« Oh … oui, merci. »

Maggie noua tous les nœuds du plastron de cuir, et resserra tous ceux des autres protections, sans qu'Alex ne dise mot.

« Le jour se lève. » finit-elle par remarquer « Le combat aura bientôt lieu. »

Alex hocha de la tête faiblement. Il lui semblait avoir du sable dans la bouche, et elle était sûre d'être incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les mains de Maggie contre ses épaules n'aidaient en rien ses résolutions, il lui fallut se dégager avant que sa volonté de fer ne plie.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à fixer ta cape ou - »

« Non. »

« Mais seule tu n'y arriveras pas »

« J'ai noué ma cape des centaines de fois sans toi, j'y arriverai bien seule ! »

Maggie n'avait pas entendu Alex lui parler aussi froidement depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'adressait même pas de la sorte aux plus petites servantes du palais, même pas aux hommes qu'elle méprisait, à personne.

Alex n'avait jamais été cruelle, même lors de leurs pires disputes. Alex n'avait aussi jamais représenté Themyscira dans un duel à la mort.

« Avant que tu ne partes consacrer ton combat aux dieux, nous pourrions - »

« Non. Tu dois partir maintenant. »

Alex refusait de tourner la tête vers elle, et s'était levée pour s'éloigner d'elle. Ce n'était pas que la simple angoisse du combat qui la perturbait, Maggie pouvait bien le voir.

« Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié la nuit mais tu dois partir à présent. »

Alex avait maintenant adopté le ton hautain qu'elle aurait pu employer bien plus souvent en tant que princesse, et Maggie alla écraser son poing contre le bois du lit.

« Arrête. » Alex ne tressaillit même pas. Elle ne tourna pas non plus la tête quand Maggie vint dans son dos tenter en vain de se placer face à elle pour capter son regard. « Je sais ce que tu fais, mais arrête ! Regarde-moi, et dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment ! »

« Tu parles à ta princesse. » remarqua froidement Alex

« J'ai passé la nuit dans le lit de ma princesse, je pense que je peux lui parler librement » rétorqua Maggie

Alex ferma les yeux. Maggie venait de lui offrir une opportunité en or, mais s'en saisir signifiait aussi la perdre.

« Alex ! »

L'appel de son prénom acheva de la convaincre. Elle était une future reine, elle dirigerait comme sa mère le lui avait appris, avec sa tête.

« C'est justement pour ça que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire » Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix, qu'elle espérait que Maggie prenne pour du mépris « Coucher avec moi ne fais pas de toi une princesse, ni ma femme. »

Maggie reçut la phrase comme un crachat au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. »

« Je suis juste là pour chauffer tes draps alors ? »

Alex aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier échange qu'elles aient. Si elle gagnait, elle se le jurait, elle lui expliquerait tout, et la supplierait à genoux si il le fallait de la reprendre, de ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire.

Elle se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaules qui, elle l'espérait, couperait court à la conversation.

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Tu devrais. »

Dans tous ses efforts pour capter son regard, Maggie était enfin parvenue à ses fins, et ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux d'Alex la fit sourire tristement.

« Tu as peur. Tu as encore peur, après tout ce que je t'ai dit, après tout ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Je n'ai peur d'aucun homme ! »

« Je ne parle pas de lui ! Bien sûr que tu n'as pas peur de lui, tu n'as jamais eu peur que de toi-même ! »

Alex secoua la tête.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi »

« Cela ne te rend pas moins brave, tu sais d'avoir peur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ? » ricana Alex

« Je sais tout de toi. »

« Tu ne sais rien. »

« Je sais tout Alex ! » cria Maggie « Tu caches derrière ton agressivité l'amour excessif que tu as pour ton peuple, le besoin de les protéger. Tu as le cœur d'un lion et l'entêtement d'un âne, et au fond de toi, tu es terrifiée à l'idée d'être reine parceque tu ne sais pas si tu seras à la hauteur. Mais tu l'es, tu l'es tellement ! »

Alex se releva d'un coup, soudainement enragée.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu as accepté mon lit parceque tu le voulais, sans plus ! Tu me détestes depuis si longtemps que tu n'es plus capable de discerner ce que tu sais réellement et les rumeurs que tu fais courir dans mon dos ! »

« Je ne te déteste pas. » objecta calmement Maggie

« Ah bon ? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tout ce que je t'ai dit, toutes ces fois où tu as rêvé que je ne sois pas ta princesse pour m'en mettre une ? » cracha Alex « Est-ce que tu m'apprécies au moins Maggie ? »

« Je t'aime. » répondit Maggie

Alex en eut le coupe soufflé. Par le passé, elle aurait pu trouver mille défauts à la capitaine, mais être une menteuse n'en était pas un.

« Voilà, tu le sais maintenant » rajouta Maggie dans un souffle

« Mais … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer ? » l'interrompit la capitaine « Qu'on pourrait continuer comme ça sans conséquences ? Que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de toi ? Comme tu le vois, tu ne peux pas avoir contrôle sur tout. »

« Je … tu … tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de m'interdire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas ressentir Princesse ? J'applique la loi, et je suivrai chacun de tes ordres, mais celui-là, j'ai peur qu'il n'échappe à tout règlement. »

Alex secouait en vain la tête, terrassée par une force plus grande qu'elle. Maggie attendait visiblement une réplique qu'elle était bien incapable de lui donner, et quand elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien, elle se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

« Tu ne mourras pas tout à l'heure Alex. Si tu avais peur que j'en doute, il suffisait de me le dire. »

Maggie partit sans un autre bruit, laissant Alex plantée là, encore tremblante sur ses jambes et pétrifiée sur place.

* * *

Lexa faisait nerveusement les quatre cents pas devant la salle où avait disparu le garde rapproché du roi. Derrière cette porte, il était en train de la présenter, elle et son expédition, et d'annoncer leur venue. De cette première rencontre dépendrait sa chance d'obtenir la ceinture, et de sauver son peuple.

Si le roi décidait de les renvoyer sans la laisser défendre son projet, elle n'aurait d'autre choix d'employer la force brute pour le soumettre à son bon vouloir, et elle était loin de pencher pour cette option. On l'avait autorisée à être accompagnée d'une personne pendant que le reste du groupe attendrait dans une autre aile du palais, mais elle avait refusé.

Indra aurait sauté à la gorge du roi sans le laisser parler, Octavia l'aurait pressé de menaces et d'insultes, et Linkon n'aurait tellement rien dit que le remplacer par une plante verte n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Et Clarke … elle refusait de penser à Clarke.

Quand les grandes portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent, elle ruminait encore sur ce qu'elle avait à dire et ce qu'elle avait à oublier, et elle entra dans la salle comme dans un coup de vent.

Le roi était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé – l'âge qu'il devait lui donner elle, si elle avait été une humaine comme les autres, elle imaginait – et elle ne réfléchit pas en s'agenouillant devant son trône.

« Je te remercie de me donner audience, roi Thespios. Je suis Alexandria de Themyscira, fille de Regina - »

« Reine des Amazones » finit pour elle le roi Thespios

Il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle pour attraper sa main et la relever sur ses pieds, s'amusant clairement de la surprise de la brune. Son sourire blanc et aligné reflétait d'autant plus sa jeunesse, et n'aurait-elle pas eu le cœur et l'âme dévoué entièrement à une autre, Lexa aurait pu le trouver beau.

« Tu connais ma mère, Ô Roi ? »

« Ta mère non. J'ai connu une amazone du nom de Nyssa il y a quelques années, et elle m'a tout dit de votre peuple. Je t'ai reconnue de suite à sa description. »

Lexa offrit un sourire à moitié senti. Le nom de Nyssa ne lui disait rien, mais elle avait été si souvent absente ces dernières années de Themyscira qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle lui soit inconnue.

« J'espère qu'elle t'a laissé une bonne impression de nous. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, les amazones seront désormais toujours la bienvenue en mes terres » sourit le roi dans l'insolence de sa jeunesse

Il était drôle, elle devait le reconnaitre. Lexa eut envie de lui sourire aussi, avant de se rappeler que quelque part dans son palais étaient Indra et d'autres membres de Trikru, persécutés par ses hommes depuis des années. Si lui semblait impressionné par sa posture et son allure royale, elle ne se laisserait pas charmer par son humour.

« La présence d'amazones dans mes contrées est assez rare pour être signalée. Es-tu venue seule, princesse Alexandria ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Une de mes amazones m'accompagne. Tu la reconnaitras vite, c'est la seule blonde. »

« Parmi toute ta forêt de Trikru, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois. »

Le visage du roi se referma un moment, un court moment seulement qui laissa tout de même entrevoir à Lexa quel genre d'homme il était réellement sous le charme et les plaisanteries. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était et ne serait pas son ami, ni même son allié.

« Je me doute des raisons de ta venue, princesse de Themyscira. » reprit Thespios

« Mais laissons les négociations à demain, et maintenant, allons manger ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lexa était assez maligne pour accepter sans protester le diner et sur le champ, malgré l'urgence de ramener chez elle la ceinture. Thespios briserait les lois de l'hospitalité s'il osait lui faire du mal après l'avoir invitée à sa table, et ce genre de crime était punissable de mort pour les dieux.

« Superbe ! Je me doutais de votre réponse, je dois dire, alors je me suis permis d'organiser un diner sitôt mon escorte partie vous rejoindre »

Thespios entraîna aussitôt Lexa à sa suite, ne tarissant pas d'éloges au sujet des amazones sur tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à sa salle de banquet, où déjà les attendaient les compagnons de Lexa.

« La voilà, l'amazone qui t'accompagne ! » sourit Thespios en apercevant Clarke, sans un regard pour les autres.

Clarke salua le roi, visiblement gênée de son attention, et tenta de capter sans succès le regard de Lexa.

« Mangeons ! » lança joyeusement le roi à l'ensemble, ignorant les regards perçants et les mines renfrognées « Ce soir, vous êtes tous mes invités ! »

Lexa croisa le regard furieux d'Indra, et lui fit mine de suivre sa démarche, ce qui n'empêcha pas la guerrière de Trikru de rentrer dans la salle la main sur le manche de son épée.

Tous rentrèrent à sa suite, et Lexa profita de la cohue dans le goulot d'étranglement d'entrée pour attraper le poignet de Clarke, et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, mange. »

« Lexa, il faut qu'on parle ! » supplia tout de suite la blonde, mais Lexa était déjà repartie vers le roi, qui lui avait laissé la place d'honneur à ses côtés et tira sa chaise pour lui permettre de s'assoir en jetant gracieusement sa cape dans son dos.

Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les mains royales qui étaient restées sur ses épaules plus longtemps que nécessaire, et alors que Thespios s'asseyait à ses côté, tout sourire, elle ne rata pas non plus son regard trainant sur elle.

Nyssa n'était pas la seule amazone à lui plaire, visiblement. Lexa se demanda si Clarke pouvait les voir de sa place, et décida qu'après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle serait cordiale avec le roi si elle en avait envie, que cela plaise à la blonde ou non. Elle était en mission après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Les plats qui arrivaient des cuisines s'amassèrent soudainement sur la grande table en masse, et le roi invita tout le monde d'une voix réjouie à se servir. Si la table d'un roi était d'ordinaire remplie de convives en tout genre, Thespios les recevrait sans sa cour et ses gens, seul contre tous.

L'animosité des Trikru à son égard ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur lui toutefois. Il était bien le seul à montrer autre chose qu'un visage morose autour de la table, et le seul à s'en moquer. Il était également le seul à manger avec appétit, avalant bouchée après bouchée de son gibier dans le plus grand des silences, quand un garde arrivant du bout de la salle vint lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le roi posa son gobelet de vin tout fort sur la table, et acquiesça joyeusement à ce qu'il venait entendre.

« Oui ! Fais entrer ! »

Le soldat repartit de là où il était venu, et Thespios posa une main sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« Princesse Alexandria » sourit-il « Je voudrai faire venir à notre table des invités qui n'ont jamais vu d'amazones, et ont entendu les légendes de ton peuple comme le mien. Me ferais tu cet honneur de les rencontrer ? Ils seraient ravis de te voir »

Lexa accepta dans un enthousiasme à peine forcé. Elle n'était pas vraiment en position de refuser quoiqu'il arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur trois jeunes garçons, qui passèrent la table et ses invités sans leur jeter un regard pour rejoindre le roi et se ranger à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les trois richement habillés, et les bracelets dorés qui luisaient à leur poignet laissaient apparaitre leur statut élevé.

Lexa se leva aussitôt sur ses pieds, aussitôt imitée par le reste de la table, bien que certains, et elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier qui, le firent de bien mauvaise grâce.

« Laisse moi te présenter mes petits frères » sourit le roi « Erríkos, Dorymédōn et Hippias. »

Lexa les salua un par un, et ils le lui rendirent bien bas, visiblement déjà éduqué de manières royales. Le plus jeune des trois la regardait avec des yeux brillants alors que ses frères montraient un peu plus de retenue, lui rappelant sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi l'impertinence de son frère aîné de roi.

Thespios invita tout ses invités à se rassoir d'un geste de la main, et Lexa en fit tout autant.

« Ils sont bien jeunes » remarqua-elle

« Nos parents sont morts tôt. Ma mère en couches, en donnant naissance à Hippias, et mon père de chagrin, a-t 'on dit. »

Thespios se pencha vers le plus jeune, Hippias, pour passer une main dans ses boucles brunes, et sourit de nouveau à Lexa.

« J'ai juré de les protéger et de prendre soin d'eux comme si ils étaient miens. Allez, prenez la place que vous voulez ! »

Si le petit Hippias semblait ne vouloir se détacher de Lexa, apparemment amouraché instantanément d'elle, celui du milieu alla se placer pile en face d'Indra, ne craignant apparemment pas son regard féroce et se mis à mordre avec application dans une cuisse de poulet.

Le plus grand des trois, lui, choisit consciencieusement sa place aux côtés de Clarke, et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait déjà commencer à lui parler avant même d'être assis.

« Il est dans la fleur de l'âge » commenta Thespios dans son oreille, ayant visiblement remarqué son regard « Il sera bientôt en âge de se marier et de fonder une famille »

Lexa ne trouvait pas la pensée amusante. Dorymédōn ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, mais si son assurance était égale à celle de son frère aîné, il ne tarderait à poser ses sales mains sur Clarke, et Lexa, à retenir l'envie furieuse de les lui arracher de son corps. Violemment.

« Et toi, roi Thespios ? Ton désir de fonder une famille n'est-il pas présent ? »

Thespios contempla le contenu de son assiette avec attention avant de répondre.

« Ma famille est mon peuple et mes frères, comme mes enfants. Je ne suis pas pressé plus que toi à ce que ma situation évolue. »

Lexa reconnut que c'était bien joué d'un coup de tête appréciateur. Elle venait de se décider à manger ce qui se trouvait dans son plat – une espèce de volaille drôlement assaisonnée avec des herbes qu'elle connaissait mal – et vérifia qu'autour de la table, le reste de la tribu faisait de même.

Indra refusait obstinément de détendre son visage, ne cessant ne foudroyer du regard le jeune prince en face d'elle tout en croquant dans le strict minimum de nourriture possible. L'attitude de la guerrière reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit des membres de Trikru, qui mangeaient à peine en dévisageant les soldats du roi adossés aux murs, mais qui, obéissant aux ordres, mangeaient tout de même.

Toute furieuse qu'elle était de la voir discuter avec le jeune Dorymédōn, Lexa fut rassurée de voir Clarke avaler quelques bouchées entre deux rires de ce que débitait le jeune prince. Maintenant que la loi d'hospitalité avait été consommée, Thespios n'avait plus de droit de vie et de mort sur eux.

Lexa était maintenant libre de parler au roi comme elle le désirait, et elle n'allait pas le ménager.

« Larissa, du peu que j'en ai vu, me semble être une ville superbe. »

Thespios gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil, fier du compliment comme tous ces imbéciles que l'on flattait bassement sur des banalités.

« Je pourrai te la faire visiter en détail demain, Princesse ! »

« Ce serait avec joie, mais je ne dispose pas de ce temps » rétorqua Lexa « Nous devons malheureusement rentrer le plus vite possible à Themyscira, Clarke et moi-même. »

« Ce sera avec tristesse que je vous laisserai partir alors » reprit Thespios diplomatiquement « J'espère que ton voyage t'aura été agréable »

« Il l'a été. Il l'aurait même été encore plus sans un léger incident » Lexa prit une gorgée du vin sucré qui lui avait été servi dans un gobelet, ignorant comme elle le pouvait le regard fasciné et quelque peu perturbant du plus jeune frère du roi sur elle « Dis-moi, roi Thespios. Est-ce toi qui a envoyé des hommes nous étrangler dans la nuit ? »

Le silence était retombé d'un coup autour de la table, même Dorymédōn ayant interrompu sa conversation rythmée avec Clarke pour se pendre aux lèvres de son frère et attendre sa réponse.

Thespios plongea son regard dans le sien. Lexa eut beau le regarder de plein fouet, elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il cachait dans ses yeux. Il la surprit en se mettant à rire sans prévenir de son ton direct, comme si elle venait de lui raconter une bonne blague, avant de se pencher elle répondre d'un ton sucré qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

« Je ne fais qu'appliquer la loi sur mes terres, Princesse. »

De tout le reste du repas et malgré ses tentatives d'obtenir du roi une autre réponses que des plaisanteries évasives, Lexa n'en saurait pas plus.

* * *

Alex regardait en silence sa mère à genoux. Elle ne pouvait entendre tous ses mots, mais les quelques bribes qui lui parvenaient depuis sa place la concernaient, elle le savait.

« Protège-la, Déesse, protège-la »

C'était ce qu'Emma répétait en boucle aux pieds de la statue d'Athéna depuis qu'Alex était rentrée dans la pièce. Elle l'avait entendue, bien sûr, mais contrairement à Regina qui l'aurait encouragé à la rejoindre, Emma préférait prier seule. Alex se tenait à l'écart, à attendre que la litanie des prières à son encontre se termine.

Quand sa mère se décida enfin à se relever, elle marcha droit vers Alex pour attraper son visage entre ses mains, et l'examiner sous toutes les coutures possibles.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, Ma. Prête. »

« Ton armure ? »

« Je reste comme ça, je veux être libre de mes mouvements »

« Je lui ai demandé sa protection » sourit Emma comme si Alex ne l'avait pas entendue « Athéna sera avec toi, j'en suis sûre »

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin, Ma. Je vais gagner. »

« Un excès de confiance peut être aussi néfaste qu'un manque, Alex » gronda doucement Emma

« Ca doit être un trait de famille » rétorqua Alex

Le sourire fier de sa blonde de mère face à elle ne dura pas longtemps, fondant vite en un nouveau masque de tourment.

« Tu sais que si j'avais pu, j'aurai pris ta place sur le champ. »

« Je sais Ma. Mais apparemment, ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça. C'était sûrement écrit dans les étoiles, ou ailleurs … »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais tout ce que nous a révélé l'oracle c'est avéré vrai »

Alex soupira devant le regard sérieux d'Emma.

« Mère pense que c'était mon destin aussi ? »

« Je dois dire qu'elle m'a convaincue. » admit la blonde « Il y a certaines choses qui nous sont prédestinées, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est pourtant vrai. Si tu te bats contre ton destin tu es sûre de perdre, ma fille. C'est le seul adversaire que tu ne pourras jamais battre. »

Alex réfléchissait encore aux mots de la blonde en allant chercher une lance neuve quand Catalina apparut, lui annonçant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du combat et que Regina avait commencé à assembler les troupes sur la plage.

« J'arrive, je dois … trouver quelqu'un. »

Catalina voulait insister, mais un seul ordre de sa princesse la fit saluer puis partir à grands pas, et Alex se retrouva seule.

L'entièreté de Themyscira l'attendrait dehors, à l'applaudir et clamer son nom sitôt qu'elle apparaitrait, à lui donner leur confiance et remettre entre ses mains tous leurs espoirs. Alex ne voulait en voir qu'une cependant.

Toutes les soldates et servantes du palais qu'elle croisa sur le chemin de ses appartements privés la regardèrent étrangement, se demandant pourquoi la générale fuyait à l'opposé du lieu du combat, mais Alex leur assura toutes qu'elle n'en avait que pour un instant, de partir sans elle, qu'il lui manquait juste un élément essentiel pour le combat.

Maggie n'était nulle part.

Elle ne la trouva ni dans sa chambre, ni dans toutes les pièces où elle l'avait amené par le passé, et elle eut beau chercher dans auxquelles les pièces qu'elle pouvait penser, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence – elle était partie. Alex n'avait plus le temps de la chercher ailleurs, dans les écuries ou sur les remparts.

Si les bruits qu'elle entendait à l'extérieur étaient une indication suffisante, l'heure du duel était proche, et elle ne pourrait s'y rendre en retard, le prince serait bien trop content de clamer qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée parcequ'elle avait peur de lui. Tant pis pour Maggie, il était l'heure pour elle de représenter son peuple. Elle était sur la route de la sortie quand une voix interrompit sa course.

« Princesse ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Thalia avant même de s'être retournée, et eut à peine le temps de la voir courir dans les couloirs aussitôt vite que ses petites jambes pouvait la porter avant de la recevoir contre elle.

« Alexandra, je t'en prie ne pars pas ! »

La vieille servante s'était mise à pleurer et Alex s'arrêta de marcher pour placer ses bras sur ses épaules.

« Thalia, n'aies pas peur ! Ce n'est qu'un mortel, j'en ai tué des centaines comme lui depuis le début de la guerre »

« Si tu pars tu seras défaite, les prêtresse d'Hera l'ont lu ce matin dans les offrandes ! »

Alex s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux prophéties, mais Thalia, elle, y croyait dur comme fer.

« Ont-elles vu ma mort ? »

« Le deuil Princesse ! Le peuple en deuil, et toi défait ! » reprit Thalia en pleurant de plus belle

Alex soupira et se reprit.

« Je vais aller affronter Démétrios quand même, Thalia. C'est notre seule solution, pour éviter notre mort à toutes »

Thalia, à l'image d'Emma, attrapa les joues d'Alex entre ses mains pour la pencher vers elle.

« Alexandra, je t'ai élevé comme mon enfant et je t'ai aimé comme ma famille, je ne peux pas te voir mourir »

Alex se détacha doucement pour prendre les mains de la vieille amazone entre les siennes.

« Thalia, si Nikolae et Lexa reviennent, dis-leur que … qu'être leur sœur a été la plus grande fierté de ma vie. »

Elle embrassa son front, n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire un réel adieu, et s'en alla en retenant ses larmes, Thalia derrière elle. A peine sortie du palais, Alex fut accueillie comme une héroïne par son peuple.

Ses plus proches soldates, celles qui faisaient partie de sa garnison depuis toujours et l'accompagnaient au plus proche sur le champ de bataille, l'attendaient aux portes du palais. Toutes voulaient lui serrer la main, l'embrasser une dernière fois, ou une simple chance de l'apercevoir, leur princesse héritière qui parierait sa vie pour la leur.

Devant la foule qui l'attendait, Alex comprit qu'elle ne pourrait s'adresser individuellement à chacune d'entre elle, et leva une main pour leur parler à toutes.

« Ne m'acclamez pas si je gagne, je n'aurai fait que mon devoir d'amazone. Ne pleurez pas pour moi si je ne reviens pas. Si je tombe, c'est simplement mon corps qui m'aura trahit, mais mon âme, vous la ferez vivre à travers vos histoires et mon nom il est gravé en ces murs et en ses habitantes. Quoiqu'il arrive n'oubliez pas - la mort est inévitable, mais nous, nous sommes toutes immortelles parceque ce nous laissons derrière nous vivra à jamais. Vive Themyscira ! »

Une forêt d'épées se levèrent en une haie d'honneur, et à travers le tapage des chants de guerres des Amazones, Alexandra de Themyscira se rendit à la plage où l'attendait déjà son adversaire.


	21. Face à Face

Le roi Thespios ne semblait plus si accueillant maintenant qu'il régnait en maître sur sa salle de trône, assis sur son siège qui dominait la pièce entière, en grands habits luxueux et la couronne en or sur ses cheveux renvoyant des reflets dorés en ses quatre coins.

Face à lui, Lexa avait bien conscience de ses vêtements fatigués du voyage et de son plastron en cuir trop rugueux pour la princesse qu'elle était. L'épée à sa taille et la lance qu'Indra lui avait confié à la main ne lui donnait pas l'allure élégante et distinguée des femmes de la cour, les tresses de ses boucles brunes renforçaient son allure étrangère, et les marques récentes de bagarre sur sa peau n'aidaient en rien. Il ne lui manquait que les peintures de guerre pour avoir complètement l'air de la sauvage pour qui le roi prenait les Trikru.

Thespios n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, préférant l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures. Elle se sentait bien seule, le reste de Trikru ayant été invité à patienter dehors, Clarke avec eux. Le roi ne recevait qu'en audience privée, au point où il était seul dans sa salle de trône avec uniquement deux gardes en compagnie. Il n'aimait pas recevoir les opinions de son conseil comme le faisait toujours Regina, visiblement.

Quand il décida cependant qu'il n'aurait rien à tirer du regard de Lexa, qui ne pliait pas sous le sien, il se décala sur son siège, réajusta la couronne à sa tête, et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Bien, je t'écoute. » finit-il par déclarer

« Je suis venue récupérer la ceinture qui appartient de droit de sang à ma mère. » énonça Lexa d'une voix claire « Donne la moi sans protester, et je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Thespios hocha de la tête sans sourciller.

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

« Et tu vas renégocier un accord de paix avec le clan Trikru. »

Le roi la regarda un instant en silence, avant de partir dans un grand ricanement, tapant de son poing sur l'une des poignées de son siège dans son esclaffement. Lexa resta de marbre.

Thespios finit par arrêter de rire quand il remarqua qu'il était le seul de la pièce à le faire, et posa son menton sur son poing pour la dévisager à loisir. Son air amusé ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, et commençait à énerver quelque peu Lexa, qui ne le montrerait en aucun cas.

« Tu es tout aussi têtue et franche que ce qu'on m'avait dit sur la reine des amazones, ta mère. » remarqua le roi, sans que la pensée ne le perturbe « Et bien j'ai un marché à te proposer. »

Délaissant un instant l'accoudoir de son trône, le roi se pencha vers elle et lui fit signe d'approcher comme s'il voulait lui murmurer un secret à l'oreille.

« J'ai la ceinture que tu cherches. Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité et je te la laisserai avec joie »

« Où ça ? » demanda Lexa

« Ici même » sourit le roi

Dans un grand geste dramatique, il souleva un pan de la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules pour découvrir, enroulée autour d'un ses biceps, une ceinture dorée incrustée de ce qui semblait être une rangée de pierres précieuses.

Lexa n'avait aucun besoin de se pencher vérifier son authenticité. Le roi savait dès le moment qu'il avait eu vent de son arrivée qu'elle était venue jusqu'à lui pour la ceinture, et était bien trop intelligent pour se risquer à la tromper avec une fausse.

« Et Trikru ? » demanda Lexa

« Aucun de mes hommes ne s'attaquera plus au moindre d'entre eux. Si ma parole ne te suffit pas, je ferai éditer une loi, que je ferai graver sous tes yeux. »

Lexa posa ses yeux sur la ceinture, puis sur le sourire satisfait du roi, et hocha une fois de la tête.

« Quelles sont tes conditions ? »

Thespios, satisfait, se rassit dans le fond de son siège, et croisa les jambes avec une lenteur exaspérante.

« As-tu déjà vu ta mère régner, Princesse ? Prendre des décisions, faire des choix, jeter des ordres ? »

« Tous les jours de ma vie. »

« Et comment s'en sort elle toute seule, la reine des amazones ? »

Lexa serra des dents, faisant de son mieux pour retenir l'envie soudain prenante d'aller lui chatouiller le fond de sa gorge de son épée.

« Ma mère s'appuie sur l'avis de son conseil pour gouverner. Le mot final lui revient. »

« Et elle a bien de la chance. Le poids des responsabilités est parfois lourd, pour un homme seul comme moi » soupira Thespios « Je rêve depuis longtemps de celui qui pourrait être mon égal, m'apporter son expérience et sa sagesse pour m'aider à régner sur mes gens d'une manière plus juste, plus honnête que je ne le fais déjà. Comme tu vois, je règne ici seule car je n'ai trouvé personne digne de ce nom. »

« Serais-tu en train de me proposer de régner avec toi ? »

« Je ne peux te garder près de moi, je m'en doute. Je vais m'éviter la douleur de te poser la question. » sourit encore plus grand le roi « Mais tu n'es pas venue seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge de Lexa s'assécha d'un coup. Elle commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir le roi, et cela ne présumait rien de bon.

« Laisse ici l'Amazone qui t'accompagne, et tu auras la ceinture. »

Lexa fit un pas en avant vers le trône. Sa main qui tenait la lance s'était mise à trembler dangereusement, et l'empoigna encore plus fort pour le cacher.

« Les amazones ne se marient pas » grogna-elle froidement

Thespios leva un sourcil amusé.

« Qui a parlé de mariage ? »

Cette fois, Lexa porta la main à son épée sans hésiter, attirant tout de suite l'œil des gardes du fond de la salle qui pointèrent leurs piques vers elle. Le roi leur fit le geste d'abaisser leur arme, mais la princesse ne relâcha pas sa poignée sur la sienne, ses traits déformés par la colère.

« Clarke n'est pas une esclave à vendre pour ton bon plaisir ! »

« Et elle ne sera pas traitée comme tel. Je me suis mal exprimé » sourit le roi en levant une main, dans le but certain d'apaiser les tensions « Je ne me marierai pas. Jamais. L'exemple de mes parents m'a suffit pour montrer qu'aucune union n'est éternelle, et je ne partagerai mon trône avec personne. Il n'a jamais été question pour_ moi_ d'épouser ton amie. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je la donnerai à un de mes frères, Dorymédōn. » annonça joyeusement le roi, sans remarquer le rictus écœuré de son interlocutrice « Elle sera sa concubine, et par ailleurs, ma ministre. Je la consulterai pour chaque décision, pour chaque jugement. Une amazone pour m'aider à diriger une armée quoi de mieux … »

« Tu n'y penses pas vraiment ! » gronda Lexa

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Même si je le voulais, Clarke ne viendra jamais de son plein gré devenir la femme de ton frère. Ou sa compagne, peu importe le don que tu lui donnes »

« Quelle importance ? Elle n'a pas d'avis à donner. Tu es sa princesse, tu peux lui ordonner ce que tu veux, et elle aura à t'obéir ! »

Lexa allait protester, mais le roi était plus rapide.

« C'est toi qui refuses, pas elle ! Et pourtant, tu as tort »

« Tort de ne vouloir la donner comme un morceau de bétail au premier venu ? »

« Au premier _roi_ venu » corrigea Thespios « Réfléchis-y bien. Elle sera traitée comme une princesse ici, sera ma conseillère, ma plus proche et mon unique conseillère. Je ne prendrai jamais femme, et Dorymédōn est mon successeur direct, elle sera reine de Larissa à ma mort. Tous les enfants qu'ils auront ensemble seront héritier d'une couronne, et d'un trône. Est-ce que tu peux lui en promettre autant, toi ? »

Lexa serra les dents. Thespios dut le remarquer, puisque son sourire se fit plus pressant, plus cruel.

« Que ferais tu, toi, d'un enfant mâle ? »

Lexa retint un haut-le-cœur. Si l'enfant de Clarke était un fils, et qu'il venait à naitre à Themyscira …

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, voyons les choix qui s'offrent à nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux accepter mon offre, laisser Clarke ici et repartir avec la ceinture, et la promesse de voir cette bande de sauvages que tu aimes tant en sécurité. »

« Ou je pourrai te sauter à la gorge maintenant, et t'arracher la ceinture. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu mettrai en danger tes amis pour les générations qui me suivront. De plus, tu es sans doute une grande guerrière, mais est-ce que tu peux réellement affronter seule mon armée, qui déferlera sur toi et sur eux, à peine franchi le pas de cette porte ? »

Lexa devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison.

« Je ne tiens pas à briser les lois de l'hospitalité en versant du sang » poursuivit le roi « Je te propose un marché sans sang versé, des deux côtés. Ne crois pas que j'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à récupérer maintenant une ceinture qui n'a pas été dans ta famille depuis plusieurs siècles. Vas-tu sacrifier tout ton peuple pour une seule fille ? »

La main de Lexa glissa d'elle-même du pommeau de son épée, incapable de maintenir sa prise dessus.

« Elle ne sera pas malheureuse chez moi. Si elle vient en son âme et conscience, elle se rendra sûrement compte du cadeau que je lui offre. » pouffa Thespios

« Elle ne le fera pas. »

« Pour toi, si. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui portes, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle te les rend bien. Elle fera ce que tu lui demandes, sans protester. Peut-être même avec le sourire ! »

Lexa ne répondit que d'un bruit étranglé, et détourna la tête. Elle resta silencieuse pendant si longtemps, perdue dans ses proches pensées, que Thespios finit par s'en inquiéter, jusqu'à descendre de son trône pour poser une main inquiète sur son épaule.

« A quoi penses-tu donc ? » chuchota-il à son oreille

« Ta mère m'a pris Costia, tu me prends Clarke. »

Thespios, qui n'avait probablement aucune idée de qui était Costia, hocha la tête avec sympathie.

« Un juste prix à payer pour tout ton peuple, si tu veux mon avis. N'y vois rien de personnel. »

Lexa dégagea son épaule pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Sa main ne tremblait plus sur sa lance, qui était devenue plus une cane pour supporter le poids chancelant de son corps qu'une véritable arme. Elle ne le regardait pas en face, n'avait même pas les yeux ouverts quand elle parla.

« Soit. »

Thespios sauta sur ses pieds, ravi, et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et jeter derrière elle des dizaines d'ordre à la fois. Lexa avait encore le dos tourné quand on fit rentrer dans la salle ses compagnons de route, ne levant les yeux vers eux que quand le roi le lui demanda.

« J'ai besoin de témoins pour ce qui va suivre » expliqua Thespios alors que d'autres hommes entraient dans la pièce « Qui parmi vous se porte garant de ramener ces mots à votre chef ? »

Indra se détacha du groupe sans un moment, et le roi fit un signe de main, faisant avancer d'un pas tous les nouveaux arrivants.

« Voilà les notables les plus influents du pays, après moi bien sûr » les présenta Thespios « Nous avons là les grands prêtres de Zeus, de Poséidon et d'Hera, le général en chef de mon armée, mon scribe royal et l'annonceur public, qui partira porter la nouvelle sitôt notre accord conclu. Leur parole et leur honneur te convient-il ? »

Indra confirma d'un hochement de tête. A côté du roi, Lexa, qui ne l'écoutait pas, leva la tête vers Clarke, qui lui lança un regard suppliant qu'elle ignora superbement pour se concentrer sur Thespios.

« Devant eux et devant les dieux, moi Thespios, roi de Larissa, premier du nom, m'engage à ne porter aucun préjudice au clan dit de Trikru. Jamais plus mon armée ou l'une de mes associées ne viendra détruire la terre d'Arcadia, sous la condition qu'à leur tour, ils promettent de se plier à la loi royale et ne tenter aucune révolte contre mon autorité. »

Indra, une fois n'était pas coutume, paraissait absolument stupéfaite de ce qu'elle entendait, mais n'hésita pas à serrer la main du roi pour sceller leur accord.

« Cours répandre la nouvelle » dit-il à celui qu'il avait présenté comme l'annonceur « Ma parole est loi ! Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

L'homme disparut hors de la salle, et le roi se retourna vers Lexa.

« Et maintenant, à notre tour »

Lexa resserra sa main sur sa lance, l'envie plus forte que jamais de la retourner contre le roi. Thespios n'avait rien à craindre et il le savait parfaitement, puisqu'il attendit patiemment qu'elle détourne la tête, ne voulant pas regarder ce qui allait suivre, pour claquer des mains d'un air ravi.

« Pourrai-je te demander de faire un pas en avant ? » demanda-il d'un sourire charmeur à Clarke

La blonde fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, mais s'exécuta sans protester. Le roi s'approcha à son tour, et fit le tour de l'amazone pour la dévisager sous tous les angles, comme si il examinait une pouliche de compétition.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que ça ? » demanda-il en se penchant sur son épaule

Octavia voulut faire un pas en avant vers lui, prête à l'étrangler, mais Indra l'en empêcha, désignant du menton Lexa qui ne sourcillait pas. Clarke avait l'air de se demander elle aussi ce qui lui arrivait, et pourquoi au juste Lexa n'avait déjà pas arraché les mains baladeuses du roi du reste de son corps.

« Le souvenir d'une panthère, mon roi » maugréa Clarke

« Ravissant » commenta Thespios Il tourna une dernière fois autour d'elle, hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait, et retourna près de Lexa, qui en avait l'air malade. « Je pense que nous avons un accord Princesse »

Sous le regard confondu de ses amis et de Clarke, Lexa jeta sa lance au sol pour attraper la ceinture d'or, et se la noua autour de la taille. Thespios et elle s'attrapèrent ensuite l'avant-bras, et se regardèrent dans les yeux pour confirmer leur accord.

« Parfait ! » s'amusa Thespios « Avez-vous tous bien vu ? Nous avons trouvé un accord ! »

Les notables confirmèrent de sages applaudissements et basses félicitations, alors que du côté de Trikru, pas un ne bougeait une oreille.

« Si tout est réglé, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici » dit froidement Lexa

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » Thespios relâcha sa main pour donner l'ordre qu'on ouvre les portes « Je ne vous retiens pas. Partez en paix mes amis ! »

Après un dernier regard cinglant d'Indra vers le roi, et l'encouragement de Lexa, tout le groupe se remit en marche vers la sortie, la princesse en tête.

Quand Clarke allait sortir de la pièce elle aussi, Lexa attrapa son poignet pour la retenir, et à Octavia et Linkon qui s'étaient retournés à son geste, elle fit signe d'avancer.

« Sortez du palais, je vous rejoindrai »

Ils lui jetèrent un regard étrange, mais disparurent tout de même à la suite d'Indra, laissant les deux amazones dans la salle du trône.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda aussitôt la blonde « Vous êtes tombés d'accord et tu as la ceinture, nous pouvons partir maintenant ! »

« Pas toi, Clarke. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu dois rester ici. C'était l'accord. »

« L'accord ? »

Les deux gardes du roi s'étaient approchés, et posèrent soudainement leurs mains sur ses épaules, la retenant en arrière sans violence, mais avec une force contre laquelle elle se mit aussitôt à lutter.

« Non ! »

Lexa fit un pas en avant vers elle, la main déjà levée vers sa joue qu'elle rabaissa vite à son côté.

« Ne proteste pas. Ne lutte pas. Ne rends pas les chose plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont » supplia-elle

Clarke cessa de lutter, mais ses yeux criaient à l'aide pour elle, et Lexa ne pouvait supporter de les regarder.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle amazone » Thespios s'était approché, et avait éloigné un garde pour prendre sa place, un bras soudain autour de la taille de Clarke, qui lui jeta un regard de biais écœuré « Tu auras la belle vie ici. On ne te refusera rien, et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de dormir à la belle étoile, ou de devoir te battre pour ta vie comme on doit te le demander souvent là-bas ! »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

« Oh mais ta princesse te le demande » sourit de plus belle Thespios « N'est-ce pas princesse ? »

« Lexa ! » protesta Clarke

Lexa ne dit rien. Ses yeux se baissèrent presque imperceptiblement vers le ventre de la blonde, et Clarke comprit tout de suite. Elle l'avait trahie en premier.

« Oh ne faites pas cette tête-là, toutes les deux ! » reprit gaiement Thespios, ignorant les yeux haineux de la blonde sur lui « Sois rassurée Clarke, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à prendre cette décision. C'était un vrai déchirement … Je pensais que tu choisirais plus rapidement, Princesse. »

Lexa sentit son sang bouillir. Le bras qu'il avait autour de Clarke et son expression de triomphe suffirent à lui faire perdre le contrôle, et elle esquissa le geste d'attraper son épée pour se jeter sur lui.

En voulant atteindre le pommeau cependant, ses doigts allèrent se frotter à la ceinture d'Ares, pour qui elle avait voyagé si loin et tant sacrifié, et sa colère retomba en une acceptation résignée.

« Je suis désolée Clarke. »

Clarke voulut faire un pas vers elle, mais le garde qui la retenait croisa sa lance devant elle, et l'autre pointa la sienne contre son ventre.

« Bon vent Alexandria de Themyscira » sourit le roi Thespios

Déjà les gardes tiraient Clarke en arrière, et la princesse se retourna sans un mot, sa main serrée douloureusement sur la ceinture en d'or d'Arès.

« Lexa ! »

Lexa ne tourna pas la tête. Elle quitta la salle du trône et le palais sans un regard en arrière, pour ne pas avoir à lire la trahison et la déception dans les yeux bleus qui, elle en était certaine, la ferait revenir sur ses pas en un instant.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je ne suis pas une amazone ! »

« Il n'avait pas à le savoir … et puis t'aurais préféré rester dans ta cellule ? »

Waverly, qui n'avait pas de réponse, choisis de ne pas en donner une à Nikolae, et se contenta de lever son nez d'un air hautain. L'effet escompté de mépris pour la rousse aurait été bien plus efficace si elle n'était pas à moitié vautrée sur son cheval, à la recherche d'un équilibre qu'elle ne trouverait pas.

Elle n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de monter, contrairement à Nikolae qui aurait pu piquer un somme sur son cheval sans problème, et peinait à trouver une position confortable. Le seul confort qu'elle trouvait était que le roi Lycophoron, en plus de leur avoir fournis de nouvelles montures superbes avait été généreux au point d'y rajouter une vraie selle.

De son côté, Nikolae se félicitait plutôt d'avoir récupéré son épée, et un arc et un carquois rempli. Elle n'avait rien contre le combat à l'épée, mais elle restait une archère avant tout, avoir récupéré son arme de prédilection la mettait en confiance.

Pour couronner le tout, le roi avait accepté sa demande de leur fournir une cuirasse et un matériel de protection convenable. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune femme qui portait une armure à Amphipolis, et il avait fallu emprunter celle de soldats de petites envergure pour les leur donner.

Son plastron n'était pas taillé à sa mesure comme celui qu'elle avait laissé à Themyscira, son casque était sans lanière pour l'attacher, et elle n'avait aucune manchette ou jambière de protection, mais elle ne pouvait se plaindre – sans ça, elle serait partie affronter un centaure sans aucune défense.

Waverly portait une cuirasse pour la première fois de sa vie, et n'en était pas peu fière, se passant régulièrement une main sur le thorax comme pour vérifier qu'il était encore bien là. Malgré tous les efforts de Nikolae, elles n'avaient réussi à resserrer son casque mal taillé, qui flottait presque sur ses boucles brunes, et devait jongler avec l'unique bouclier qu'elles avaient pour deux, accroché à sa selle, pour maintenir son semblant d'équilibre.

« Maintenant on doit se battre contre un centaure ! »

« Rectification – _je_ vais me battre contre un centaure. Toi, tu vas sagement m'attendre dans un lieu sûr »

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles te battre contre ce monstre seul ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une amazone ? »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai ça ! »

Waverly se mit à gesticuler dans les airs l'épée bien trop grosse et lourde pour elle qui lui avait été offerte, et Nikolae, qui n'avait aucune confiance en son casque, fit faire un écart à son cheval pour éviter une décapitation malencontreuse.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? »

La brune nia d'un air piteux, et Nikolae secoua la tête.

« Tu es surement plus dangereuse pour toi-même que pour un centaure … »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher de venir avec toi ! »

« C'est la meilleure raison » grogna Nikolae « Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide »

Waverly répondit d'un espèce de grognement qui pouvait tout aussi bien être une promesse qu'une invitation à aller se promener, et Nikolae n'insista pas, sachant que c'était inutile.

Les soldats du roi les avaient accompagnées jusqu'au bord de la ville, et leur avaient donné toutes les indications pour retrouver la tanière où était présumé vivre le centaure. Elles avaient suivi leurs instructions à la lettre, et étaient arrivées sur un haut plateau d'où elles surplombaient une vallée entourées d'arbres et de pics rocailleux. Nikolae arrêta son beau cheval pour désigner l'endroit de la main.

« Ça doit être là qu'il vit, là dans ce petit trou noir. »

L'endroit était une grotte creusée dans l'immense montagne qui servait de barrière naturelle de la ville, une espèce de cave dans la roche, sinistre et insalubre où seul pouvait vivre un être aussi incivilisé et bestial qu'un centaure.

« Alors on y va ! »

Waverly avait brandit son épée en avant, et dans un semblant de vouloir le lancer au galop, avait réussi à emballer son cheval qui se cabra presque sous ses ordres confus.

« Non, non ! »

Nikolae parvint miraculeusement à la rattraper et à calmer le cheval, puis sa cavalière, et à la faire baisser son arme avant qu'elle ne blesse sérieusement l'une d'entre elles.

« Tu es devenue folle, est-ce qu'on fonce comme ça la tête la première dans un danger aussi grand que celui-là ? Tu as déjà vu un centaure avant au moins ? »

« Non, mais j'avais aussi jamais vu une amazone » argumenta Waverly, comme si c'était une excuse valable

Nikolae était vraisemblablement en conflit interne en choisir de lui mettre une claque derrière la nuque ou lui confisquer son épée, et choisit l'option raisonnable de réajuster les armes avant de descendre de cheval.

« Nous allons camper ici cette nuit, et à l'aube, alors qu'il dormira encore, nous attaquerons. Si tu tiens absolument à venir, viens, mais tu resteras derrière moi tout le temps, est-ce bien clair ? »

Waverly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'amazone l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Sinon je t'attache à un arbre ! Ou pire … je ne t'aide pas à descendre de ton cheval ! »

« Tu n'oserai pas ! »

Un regard de la rousse suffit à confirmer que si, elle oserait, et Waverly maugréa tout bas qu'elle ne ferait rien d'insensé avant que Nikolae ne la saisisse par la taille pour la faire glisser le long de sa selle.

« Nous irons demain. En attendant, tu peux toujours observer l'entrée de sa cave de loin pour essayer de le voir, pour que nous sachions à qui nous avons affaire »

« Oh, j'ai ta permission ? » se moqua Waverly

« Dans un pur but d'observation seulement, que ça soit bien clair » rétorqua Nikolae en fronçant les sourcils

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relâché Waverly, et la libéra rapidement en lui tournant le dos.

« Je vais m'occuper des chevaux. Il y a des grands arbres ici qui pourraient faire un bon abris, si je trouve une source d'eau, nous n'aurons sûrement même pas besoin de chercher un autre endroit pour dormir »

Quand elle revint, les chevaux nourris et abreuvés et le campement choisi, elle trouva Waverly allongée à moitié dans un buisson, à espionner tout ce qu'il se passait en contrebas.

« Tu t'amuses ? »

« Chut ! » La brune lui fit un signe par-dessus son épaule de venir la rejoindre, et à regret, Nikolae vint se coucher à son tour dans le buisson. « Regarde ! Il est encore plus immonde que ce que j'imaginais »

Devant l'entrée de sa grotte, le centaure – une bête énorme et grande comme trois fois la princesse – s'était assoupi face contre terre, ses jambes de cheval repliées sous lui, et son torse humain si noir qu'il était impossible de distinguer si il s'agissait de poils ou de crasse.

« Ew » Nikolae fit une grimace dégoutée. « Certains d'entre eux peuvent être majestueux, mais celui-là … il est particulièrement disgracieux »

Le centaure en bas, comme si il l'avait entendu, se retourna sur lui-même dans son sommeil, laissant un apparaitre un visage répugnant, recouvert d'une courte barbe noire et de longs cheveux qui lui donnaient un air encore plus animal.

« Certains centaures peuvent être cultivés, mais je doute fort que celui-là puisse parler un langage compréhensible, Il fait une sieste tu crois ? » demanda Nikolae

« Je pense. Tout à l'heure, il est arrivé en mangeant un espèce de truc blanc, pointu … tu penses que c'était un os ? »

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu te fies à ce que tu sais, mais plutôt à ce que tu vois. Regarde, il n'est pas en train de manger un homme, il fait juste en train de roupiller. Pas si terrible que ça, non ? »

Waverly n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

« Comment on va faire pour le tuer ? Enfin, comment _tu_ vas faire ? » corrigea-elle devant le regard pointu de Nikolae

« Je ne sais pas trop … je n'ai jamais chassé ce bestiau-là. Enfin, il ne survivra pas à mes flèches, non ? »

Waverly hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

* * *

Nikolae se réveilla au petit matin, dans un lit de mousse et d'herbe mouillée, bien plus agréable que celui de pierre de leur prison. Elle avait bien dormi pour une fois, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard que Waverly n'était plus à côté d'elle. Leurs deux chevaux étaient toujours en train de paître là où elle les avait laissés la veille au soir, mais le bouclier et l'épée de Nikolae avait disparu, ainsi que son arc et ses flèches.

Waverly avait du partir à pied, tuer le centaure seule.

Si elle était folle d'inquiétude pour elle, le fait de n'avoir entendu aucun bruit de combat ou cris rassurait Nikolae. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour rejoindre le plateau en contre-bas sans risquer une chute mortelle, et la rousse partir aussitôt en courant dans la forêt à la recherche de Waverly, s'en prendre le temps d'enfiler son armure ou son casque.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à remonter sa trace, et après avoir cavalé dans la forêt à toute vitesse, finit par l'apercevoir cachée derrière un énorme rocher, à quelques pas à peine de la tanière du monstre, où elle avait entreposé les armes et le bouclier.

La petite brune, son casque trop grand pour elle vissée sur le crâne, était en train de bander maladroitement l'arc de Nikolae, prête à viser la flèche qu'elle y avait encoché en direction du centaure, et Nikolae retint un cri. Si elle faisait trop de bruit, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention du centaure sur elles, et de se faire broyer menue avant même d'avoir récupéré ses armes.

Nikolae avança à pas de loup, prenant bien attention à ne pas se faire entendre, et quand elle fut assez proche d'elle, se jeta en avant pour la plaquer au sol, envoyant dans les airs et l'arc, et une demi-douzaine de flèches.

Waverly voulut hurler de surprise, mais la main de la rousse s'écrasa contre sa bouche, étouffant tous les sons qui en sortiraient.

« Est-ce que tu es complètement folle ? » murmura Nikolae de la manière la plus énervée qu'elle le pouvait sans hausser le ton « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sans moi ? Tu avais promis de ne rien faire de stupide ! »

« C'était pas stupide » chuchota Waverly en retour quand l'amazone lui réoffrit sa liberté de parler « Je voulais pas que t'y aille »

« Mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ! »

« Mais toi aussi ! »

« Je suis immortelle ! »

« C'est pas ça qui est important … »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu risques ta vie ? »

« Elles ont besoin de toi là-bas ! » s'énerva Waverly en repoussant Nikolae « Tu dois rentrer chez toi ! Moi si je meurs, personne ne me pleurera ... »

Nikolae était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui dire de faire moins de bruit. Waverly s'était assise contre le rocher, à remettre tant bien que mal son casque en place, et Nikolae se redressa pour s'adosser au rocher elle-aussi.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » murmura-elle doucement après un instant de silence « Moi, je deviendrai folle si il t'arrivait quoique ce soit »

Waverly lui offrit un petit sourire à peine pensé, et poussa un soupir.

« De toute façon … toi tu vas rentrer chez toi quand tout ça sera fini, mais moi j'irai où ? J'ai nulle part où aller ! »

« Je t'emmènerai à Themyscira après, avec moi » dit Nikolae sans même réfléchir

« Pour de vrai ? »

La voix de Waverly était pleine d'espoir, et Nikolae lui tendit sa main.

« Mes parents accueillent toutes les femmes qui en ont besoin et qui le demandent. Et en plus, mes sœur seront ravies de t'abreuver de questions, crois-moi. »

Waverly regarda la main ouverte vers elle, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'hésitation.

« Jure-le-moi »

« Je te le jure. »

La brune accepta la main dans la sienne et la serra avec joie, amenant Nikolae à sourire tout grand elle aussi.

« Bon, maintenant il faut trouver un moyen se débarrasser de ce truc » soupira Waverly avec un coup de tête pour le centaure derrière le rocher

« Il dort encore ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, oui »

Nikolae se risqua à passer une tête par-dessus le rocher pour observer la situation. L'énorme centaure dormait encore, sa tête cachée sous l'une de ses jambes. Il ronflait si fort qu'il aurait pu en faire vibrer les murs de sa grotte, les restes de son dîner répartis à moiti au sol et dans sa barbe.

« Bon » souffla Nikolae en se rasseyant contre son rocher « Il dort encore, il ne devrait pas bouger. Je ne pourrai pas avoir son visage ou son cœur, mais si je me concentre bien j'aurai sa clavicule »

Waverly lui jeta un regard confondu.

« Bravo ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte de toucher sa clavicule ? »

« Il y a des nerfs qui y passent, qui pourraient immobiliser tout son bras, voir plus si je les atteins » expliqua Nikolae « Il aura tellement mal qu'il sera obligé de se tourner sur le dos, et là je pourrai atteindre une partie vulnérable »

« Oh … d'accord alors, fais comme ça »

Waverly lui passa l'arc et quelques flèches qu'elle avait ramassé au sol avec un air plein de confiance, comme si elle la rendait responsable d'une mission divine, et Nikolae les accepta en soupirant.

« Rate pas ton coup »

« Chut ! »

La rousse prit son temps pour viser, mesurant la force du vent et sa direction, s'assurant que la flèche atteindrait l'endroit exact qu'elle voulait toucher.

Quand elle relâcha sa corde, la flèche fendit l'air pour alla s'écraser contre la clavicule exposée de la bête et ricocha contre sa peau pour retomber au sol. Nikolae se rabaissa derrière le rocher immédiatement alors que la bête, réveillée par le chatouillement étrange, s'était levée sur ses quatre jambes pour commencer à chercher l'intrus.

« Elle a rebondi » dit Nikolae d'une voix blanche « J'y crois pas, elle a rebondi ! »

« Et alors ? Remets en lui une autre ! » l'encouragea tout de suite Waverly

« Tu ne comprends pas, elle a rebondi ! Ce n'est pas possible à moins que sa peau soit impénétrable ! »

« Herakles a battu le lion de Némée en l'étranglant, sa peau était impénétrable lui aussi ! » lança Nikolae avec une vitesse de réaction plutôt impressionnante

« Mais je ne suis pas Herakles ! »

Waverly n'eut pas le temps de trouver d'autre argument, le centaure ayant fini par les entendre et sa grosse tête apparaissant soudain juste au-dessus des leurs dans un rictus déformé par sa fureur.

« Cours ! »

Waverly et Nikolae bondirent chacune dans une direction différente, le bouclier et l'épée oubliés au sol et l'arc toujours dans la main de la rousse. Le centaure, aussi lent à réagir que le laissait présumer son front épais, mit un peu de temps à se décider à courser Nikolae, ce qui lui avait laissé un peu d'avance.

Cependant et même avec son entrainement d'amazone, elle ne pouvait pas courir plus vite qu'une bête mi-homme mi-cheval, et son arc ne lui servirait à rien si elle ne pouvait pas prendre son temps pour lui décocher une flèche bien placée. Elle ne pourrait pas le semer, mais elle avait bien plus de jugeotte qu'il n'aurait jamais et potentiellement plus d'endurance, et se mit à tourner autour de l'énorme rocher, la bête la suivant de près. Elle espérait pouvoir, à un moment ou un autre, parvenir à gagner assez d'avance pour pouvoir ramasser au sol son épée et se donner une vraie chance de combattre.

Le centaure la suivait de trop près pour qu'elle ne puisse ralentir, et alors qu'il allait la rattraper, elle esquiva d'un saut de côté pour repartir vers la grotte.

« Waverly ! »

Waverly, qui avait cessé de courir quand elle avait remarqué que le centaure avait choisi une autre proie, apparut soudain derrière un arbre.

« Reprend le bouclier ! » lui jeta Nikolae entre deux foulées « Protège toi ! »

Derrière elle, le centaure devenait fou à ne pouvoir l'attraper et avait doublé l'allure. Lancé à plein galop, il ne tarda pas à regagner son avance, et déjà tendait les bras vers elle dans l'espoir de lui tordre le cou. Nikolae voulut jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

La partie humaine du centaure, déformée par sa rage, feula un cri qui ne ressemblait à aucune de la dizaine de langues que maitrisait la rousse, et lança une patte en avant pour lui attraper les cheveux. En voulant l'éviter, elle trébucha sur un obstacle au sol et s'écrasa dans les cailloux, freinant aussitôt la course du monstre.

Le centaure se pencha vers elle, l'air menaçant et le visage soudainement si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir les relents de son diner de la veille. Il leva un poing énorme dans les airs, prêt à lui écraser sur le visage et lui faire sauter toutes ses dents d'un geste, quand il leva la tête, étonné.

Le projectile qui venait de l'atteindre au sommet de son crâne fut rejoint par un autre, et encore un autre.

« Hey, gros lard ! » Waverly ponctua son geste d'un nouveau lancer de caillou « Viens un peu ici ! »

Le centaure se retourna vers elle, Nikolae complètement oubliée, et se cabra de toute sa faille avant de se précipiter vers la brune. Waverly tenait bravement l'épée à deux mains, les yeux plissés de concentration, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie.

Quand il fut assez proche d'elle, elle lança la lame en avant de toutes ses forces mais n'atteint que très superficiellement le torse du centaure, le faisant à peine sourciller. Elle retenta sa chance vers son cœur, et n'obtint pas plus de résultat que si elle lui avait jeté un nouveau caillou.

Vite lassé de ce petit jeu, le centaure balaya l'épée d'une baffe, l'envoyant voler au loin et laissant Waverly désarmée. Il se cabra à nouveau, prêt à lui fonder dessus et l'éventrer vivante.

« Non ! »

L'énorme coup de sabot destiné au ventre de la brune atteint Nikolae dans l'œil, qui en voulant protéger Waverly avait couru se placer devant elle, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Nikolae tomba à genoux en hurlant à la mort, sa douleur à l'œil soudain tellement vive qu'elle pensait pouvoir en mourir.

« Nikolae ! »

Mais Nikolae ne répondait plus. La douleur était trop intense à supporter, et elle était à moitié inconsciente sur les mêmes cailloux que la brune avait jeté à la tête du monstre.

Le centaure lui, n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué qu'il venait de l'éborgner, et reporta son attention sur Waverly pour rugir à nouveau. Sans réfléchir, Waverly prit ses jambes à son cou en direction du rocher, sa seule protection maintenant que l'épée était disparue dans la nature et que Nikolae était hors de nuire.

Le bouclier y était encore, et elle le ramassa vite, une main sur son casque tremblotant, pour s'y accroupir derrière. Le bouclier était grand, et elle pouvait s'y cacher quasi toute entière, son dos au rocher. La bête ne tarda pas à la trouver, et au lieu de servir de ses mains pour lui arracher sa protection gênante, préférant se mettre à se cabrer comme un bourrin dans des hurlements bestiaux.

Waverly était écrasée contre le rocher, mais son casque la protégeait du pire. Le bouclier ne résisterait pas longtemps aux coups de sabots, et elle n'avait aucun accès à la moindre flèche. Quant à l'arc, il était perdu elle ne savait pas où. Elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Son casque mal attaché finit par sauter sous la force d'un coup plus puissant que les autres, et elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'au moins

Nikolae aurait le temps de s'en réchapper. Le coup fatal ne vient jamais cependant.

Quelque chose avait interrompu le centaure dans son geste, quelque chose que Waverly ne tarda pas à entendre elle aussi.

« Attaque toi à quelque chose de ta taille, sale bestiole ! »

Le centaure s'éloigna dans un grognement, et Waverly en profita pour abaisser son bouclier au niveau de ses yeux pour voir la scène. Nikolae s'était redressée, chancelante sur ses jambes, ignorant le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage et la douleur affreuse dans son œil. Elle avait récupéré l'arc, et trouvé au sol une moitié de flèche qu'elle avait aussitôt encoché à la corde.

Pour la première fois, Waverly pouvait la voir comme elle était vraiment. Avant d'être la Princesse gâtée et orgueilleuse pour qui elle l'avait prise, Nikolae était avant tout une guerrière, une archère formée pour répondre à toutes les situations avec sang froid, mêmes les pires.

Le centaure se jeta à grand galop vers la rousse, mais n'arriva jamais jusqu'à elle. Nikolae avait réussi l'impossible, et lui avait décoché une flèche droit dans l'œil. La bête s'écroula au sol sans un cri, sa tête allant cogner les pierres dans une giclée de sang, mort sur le coup.

« Un œil pour un œil, saloperie » souffla Nikolae avant de s'effondrer elle aussi

« Nikolae ! »

Waverly courut jusqu'à elle. Nikolae prenait des grandes respirations épuisées, son œil en sang déformant la moitié de son visage, l'air complètement sonné. Waverly attrapa le plus doucement qu'elle le pouvait sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller … » murmurait-elle en boucle, berçant la tête de la rousse contre elle

Elle n'osait pas toucher la plaie, mais son étendue n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était déjà un miracle que l'amazone soit en vie, elle le savait.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? » demanda faiblement Nikolae

« Ca ira » promit Waverly « Je te promet, ça ira »

Des larmes s'étaient mise à dévaler ses joues sans elle ne le remarque, et elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand l'une d'entre elle alla s'écraser contre le nez de la rousse.

« Ca fait mal » soupira Nikolae

« Je sais » pleura Waverly « Je suis tellement désolée … mais tu l'as tué, tu as réussi ! »

« A quel prix ? Je suis défigurée … »

Les mains de Waverly se posèrent toutes les deux sur les joues de la rousse, l'une toute de suite tâchée du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle. »

« Mais je … »

Nikolae ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompue par les lèvres de Waverly soudain sur les siennes, un mélange de larmes et de sang dans sa bouche. Et soudain Nikolae ne protestait plus, et se laissait embrasser par Waverly, en redemandant encore jusqu'à le souffle ne vienne à lui manquer et qu'elle ne doive reposer sa tête contre les genoux de la brune, un sourire bienheureux accroché au visage.

« Il fallait perdre un œil pour que tu m'embrasses ? » soupira-elle contre les mains de Waverly qui la tenait toujours « Peut-être qu'il fallait l'aide d'un gros monstre pour que j'atteigne mon but »

Waverly pleurait toujours, mais sûrement pas de la même manière, ses mains accrochées à Nikolae comme si elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, son front contre le sien.

« Tu es une imbécile, Nikolae l'amazone » chuchota-elle

Tout ce qui avait fait Nikolae la beauté de Themyscira était parti et pourtant elle ne serait revenue dans le passé pour rien au monde. Dans les bras de Waverly, elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur terrestre de son œil.

« Je crois que je me sens mal » sourit Nikolae

Elle ferma le seuil œil qu'elle pouvait encore contrôler, et s'évanouit sans entendre le cri de Waverly résonner jusque dans la grotte du centaure.

* * *

Le prince Démétrios était en train de parader devant ses troupes, gonflant ses muscles et enchaînant les courbettes ridicules pour les faire rire. Il était visiblement très fier de l'honneur et de la responsabilité placés sur ses épaules, et avait enfilé l'armure la plus brillante qui soit – dorée à souhait et sans doutée lustrée au préalable par l'un de ses sbires. Peut-être qu'il était surtout inconscient de ce qu'il avait accepté.

Alex était, elle, peu soucieuse de se montrer comme il le faisait, et préférait s'échauffer scrupuleusement avec Megaloppe. Son air sérieux de concentration ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la plage.

Aujourd'hui elle se battait pour bien plus que son simple honneur – elle se battait pour ses sœurs, pour ses comparses, pour son peuple. Un coup d'œil vers le bord du terrain où s'amassait encore et encore plus de foule lui appris que Maggie n'était toujours pas là, et Alex tapa encore plus rageusement sur le mannequin de paille que tenait son amie.

A quelques pas d'elle, Regina et le vieux roi Cyrus, tous deux dans leurs plus belles tenues royales d'apparat, s'étaient retrouvés pour inspecter que le carré tracé au sol où aurait lieu le duel était bien conforme. Comme convenu, aucun des soldats, Anatoliens comme amazones n'étaient armés pour éviter tout débordement.

Si les deux têtes couronnées échangeaient avec respect et courtoisie, du côté d'Emma, les plaisanteries grasses et les commentaires déplacés allaient de bon train. En tant que reine consort, elle avait été placée à côté des généraux du roi qui lui adressaient à peine la personne, préférant vanter les mille qualités qu'ils trouvaient en leur prince.

« Il n'en fera qu'une bouchée » commentait l'un d'entre eux « Quelle belle allure a-t 'il donc ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père ! » en rajouta un autre, encore plus pompeux que le premier « Tant dans l'allure que dans la forme. »

« C'est étonnant je ne trouve pas moi. » se décida à intervenir Emma, qui en avait plus qu'assez

Les généraux se tournèrent tous vers elle comme en se rappelant soudain de sa présence.

« Comment ça ? » s'étouffa l'un d'entre eux, à la longue barbe tout aussi fleurie que celle de son roi

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de ressemblance physique. » poursuivit tranquillement Emma « Ils n'ont pas le même nez, pas le même menton, et concrètement pas du tout le même visage. Je serai vous, je me poserai quelques questions sur votre lignée royale. »

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, soit des regards choqués et des oh ! outrés, qui la firent doucement sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » grogna le plus gros des généraux « Tu traites notre prince de bâtard ? »

« Je dis juste que au moins, ma reine a accouché de sa fille. Vous les hommes, vous ne pouvez que suspecter votre lien de parenté, et c'est tout à votre inconvénient. »

Emma s'éloigna en ricanant, ravie de son effet, pour rejoindre sa femme et saluer bien bas le vieux roi Cyrus.

« Tout me semble prêt. » dit Cyrus à la reine

« En effet » en convint Regina « Nous pouvons commencer »

D'un coup de tête, elle fit donner l'ordre de faire sonner la trompette du rassemblement. Tous les soldats et les amazones se turent soudain, la grande plage frappée toute entière d'un silence mortel.

Alex et Démétrios furent les seuls à bouger, et à s'avancer devant le roi et la reine pour se présenter à eux. Le prince posa un genou au sol devant Regina, mais Alex resta bien debout devant le roi, ignorant complètement l'affront qu'elle lui faisait en ne pliant pas le genou devant lui.

Si le vieux Cyrus était furieux, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de lever une main vers eux, et d'annoncer d'une voix forte qu'ils auraient tous deux un court temps de préparation avant que le combat ne débute.

Les champions se répartirent d'un côté et de l'autre du carré de sable, tout de suite entourés de toute part. Alex enleva la cape noire et le casque à crins qu'elle avait plus enfilé pour impressionner les hommes qu'autre chose, et les confia à Orana. A part ses manchettes et ses jambières, elle ne portait que du cuir, ayant choisi un plastron et une jupette non renforcées pour lui permettre une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Cassiopée à côté d'elle avait amené son bouclier, qui avec son épée serait la seule arme dont elle se munirait.

Demetrios était tout son inverse. Outre sa cuirasse scintillante en cuivre, un lourd jupon clouté couvrait ses jambes, entrainant des cliquetis à chacun de ses mouvements, qui étaient d'autant plus nombreux qu'il paradait devant ses troupes comme un coq fier. Devant ses troupes ébahies, il s'amusait maintenant à manipuler dans tous les sens son bouclier, qui avait l'air de peser lourd à en croire tous ses muscles bandés. En plus de sa longue épée, il avait choisi de se munir d'une lance, et avait gardé son casque. Il n'avait défait sa cape qu'à regret, sur ordre de son père, mais n'avait pas cessé ses fanfaronnades, qui amusaient les hommes autant qu'elles exaspéraient les amazones.

Alex ne prêtait pas garde à lui. Elle n'avait cessé de chercher Maggie du regard de tout le maigre temps de préparation qui lui avait été accordé, et quand elle l'avait enfin aperçue au bord du terrain, un air indescriptible au visage. Elle avait hoché de la tête une fois quand Alex avait croisé son regard, et ce simple geste avait confirmé ce qu'Alex savait déjà - elle était prête. Elle était prête, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie, prête à représenter Themyscira et à finir une guerre qui n'avait que trop duré.

Sur un mouvement de tête de sa Générale, Cassiopée vient l'aider à fixer son bouclier solidement à son bras, ce que le prince ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Et à moi tu ne donnes rien ? » crâna le prince en direction de Cassiopée

« Demande à ton aide de camp, je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose à te donner » lui lança Alex

Démétrios se rembrunit tout de suite, et se retourna en grommelant. Le temps de préparation était passé, et d'un commun accord, Regina et Cyrus appelèrent le calme sur l'assemblée.

Une fois le silence établit, le vieux roi Cyrus rappela les règles d'une voix forte. Les combattants ne pouvaient pas sortir du carré, pas recevoir d'aide externe ou de nouvelles armes. Celui qui mourrait sera déclaré perdant.

« Que les Dieux guident vos bras ! »

Le bras de Regina se leva dans les airs, puis retomba, proclamant le début du combat. Sitôt, Démétrios lança sa pique de toutes ses forces, et Alex leva son bouclier à temps pour la voir rebondir dessus et tomber au sol un peu plus loin. Le prince ne se découragea pas de ce premier échec et brandit sa lourde épée pour se jeter sur elle dans un grand cri. Elle l'attendait déjà, son épée tirée, et para avec aisance le premier de ses coups de son bouclier.

Le prince rabattit son épée une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, ne faisant que l'entrechoquer contre le bouclier de la princesse, qui se montrait plus défensive qu'autre chose en ce début de combat.

Contrairement à ce que hurlaient les hommes autour du carré, Alex n'était ni effrayé par Démétrios, ni incapable de se battre parcequ'elle n'était qu'une femme - elle se laissait simplement le temps de découvrir la faille dans la technique du prince où elle pourrait s'immiscer. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de parades et de sauts de côté pour la repérer.

Le prince avait grandi en apprenant à se battre, c'était évident. L'avantage qu'il avait sur elle était d'être plus grand, même de peu, et d'avoir des épaules beaucoup plus larges. Sa force lui permettait de faire reculer la générale coup après coup, et de lui faire plier le genou lors d'un choc particulièrement bien placé sur le centre de son bouclier. Mais Alex n'avait pas passé plus de cent ans à s'entrainer tous les jours pour se faire battre par un freluquet, prince d'Anatolie ou pas. Elle était bien plus rapide et agile que lui, et bien plus libre de ses mouvements.

Son bouclier, trop lourd, la gênait, et elle s'en débarrassa en le jetant au loin, ignorant l'étonnement manifeste de son adversaire. Maintenant soulagée d'un poids, Alex fit tournoyer son épée dans les airs pour lui signifier que la rigolade était finie, et chargea le prince, pointe en avant.

Démétrios leva son bouclier pour la contrer, mais n'avait pas réalisé qu'Alex avait changé de cible en cours de route, et hurla de douleur quand son épée lui cisailla une jambe. En représailles, il tenta d'abattre le plat de sa lame contre son épaule, ce qu'elle évita facilement d'un saut sur le côté. A chacune de ses tentatives, il n'atteignait que du vide, et elle parvenait à le toucher à chaque riposte, malgré son bouclier et ses parades. Elle avait vite pris l'avantage et lui commençait à se fatiguer à devoir lever sa grosse épée pour l'abattre dans la poussière.

Il n'avait réussi à la toucher que deux fois, sans tirer de sang, et à en croire son aisance à sautiller sur ses pieds comme pour lui dire qu'elle l'attendait, Alex était loin d'avoir encore tout donné. Il devait trouver une autre manière de l'affaiblir que sa simple brutalité physique, et vite. Il en eut l'opportunité après avoir réussi à la surprendre en la chargeant avec son bouclier, l'écrasant de tout son poids et tombant sur elle dans sa chute.

« A-t-on des nouvelles de tes charmantes sœurs ? » lui chuchota-il à l'oreille « Ou devrais-je dire, de ce qu'il en reste ? »

Alex poussa un hurlement de rage, et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre pour mieux lui sauter dessus à nouveau, parvenant dans le même temps à jeter au loin le bouclier qu'il ne tenait plus que du bout de la main. Il était impossible d'utiliser son épée en étant aussi proche de lui, mais dans sa nouvelle colère, Alex semblait avoir mis de côté sa tâche de le tuer immédiatement pour se déchainer sur son visage à coup de poings.

Démétrios avait beau tenter de se protéger de ses bras levés, Alex lui mettait une véritable correction devant toutes ses troupes, qui ne tardèrent pas à le huer et à lui hurler de se remettre debout. Il y arriva difficilement, parvenant enfin à l'atteindre d'un coup de coude dans son nez, qui résonna dans un craquement sonore et la fit rouler au loin.

Quand elle se redressa sur ses pieds, le sang s'était mis à couler sur le menton d'Alex, qui l'essuya du plat de la main. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le public, et avant que Démétrios ne puisse apercevoir vers qui, répliqua d'un coup de coude dans ses dents, puis d'un coup de poing au ventre.

Alors qu'il essayait en vain de récupérer son souffle, elle conclut d'un coup d'épée dans l'épaule, au seul point que son plastron ne couvrait pas, qui l'envoya de nouveau rouler dans la poussière à quelques pas à peine de la limite du carré. Allongé sur le sable, complètement humilié et endolori de toutes parts, le prince ne savait plus qu'une chose - sans l'intervention de ses troupes, il se ferait massacrer.

Il se releva péniblement, tremblant sur ses jambes, stupéfait de se rendre compte qu'en plein duel, la princesse ne prêtait à peine attention à lui. Elle se retourna vite vers lui, mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait vu, l'amazone qu'elle regardait dans le public, et ce n'était pas la reine ou la blonde à côté.

Il avait à peine déplié les genoux qu'elle avait récupéré sa propre lance au sol et il dû se jeter sur le côté pour éviter de gros damages dans sa cuisse, s'en tirant avec une profonde éraflure qui se mit aussitôt à tâcher le sable de la plage d'une mare de sang.

Démétrios cracha le sable qu'il avait dans la bouche, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ses propres hommes riaient de lui et l'insultaient, il pouvait les entendre, et il se doutait que de sa place, son père avait honte de lui. Sa belle armure ne lui avait servi à rien, et sa lance comme son bouclier étaient perdus loin du carré. Il avait relâché son épée en tombant, et elle avait volé trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre de sa place.

Il allait mourir, il le savait. Tué par une femme, devant tous ses hommes.

Face à la mort il oublia soudain tous ses devoirs et ses engagements, oublia jusqu'à la simple pensée qu'il était un prince, et tenta de fuir en courant vers la foule pour se dissimuler à travers ses soldats. Alex était sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la limite dessinée dans le sable, et elle relança sans ménagement au centre du carré.

Quand il voulut ramper vers sa maigre chance de liberté, elle l'attrapa par les longs crins de chevaux attachés au sommet de son casque, l'étranglant à moitié par la lanière de son casque, et le redressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur ses pieds. Alex finit par mettre son épée sur la trachée du prince, prête à la trancher d'un mouvement.

« Assez ! »

Le vieux roi Cyrus avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, interrompant son geste. Devant toute la foule ébahie, il se tourna vers Regina pour poser un genou au sol devant elle, et pencha humblement la tête vers le sol.

« Ta fille a gagné ma reine. Nous lèverons le siège, nous partirons dès ce soir si tu le veux, mais ne fais pas donner l'ordre de tuer mes gens. Ne prends pas mon fils unique, je t'en prie ! »

Regina considéra l'offre un court moment. Hommes comme Amazones étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, sachant tous que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les hommes venaient d'accepter leur défaite et que la mort du prince n'y changerait rien.

La reine tendit une main vers le vieux roi pour le redresser sur ses pieds.

« Aucun mal ne sera fait à ton fils, ni à tes hommes. » déclara-elle d'une voix forte « Tu en as ma parole. »

Alex, qui attendait son ordre, éloigna son épée du cou du prince pour donner une vigoureuse poussée dans son dos, l'envoyant trébucher loin d'elle.

Aussitôt, les amazones explosèrent de joie tout autour du carré de sable, l'air de la plage vibrant soudain de cris et de chants de victoire. Parmi les femmes qui s'embrassaient et se congratulaient, les hommes, dépités, s'apprêtaient à repartir vers leur camp.

La guerre était finie.

Alex n'entendait cependant ni les cris de joie, ni les appels d'Emma ou les paroles incompréhensibles que lui hurlait Cassiopée. Elle ne voyait dans la foule hurlante que Maggie, qui contrairement à ses amies ne souriait pas, mais ne semblait pouvoir détourner la tête d'elle.

Plus personne ne prêtait attention à Démétrios. Le prince s'était relevé après avoir ramassé son épée au sol, complètement humilié et encore tremblant d'être passé si près de la mort. Il venait de perdre le combat le plus important de sa vie et Alex, ovationnée des siens, l'ignorait complètement. Il n'avait jamais été autant blessé dans son orgueil. Elle ne l'emporterait pas aux Champs-Elysées cependant. Il avait repéré sa faiblesse dans la foule, la seule chose qui avait fait dévier ses yeux pendant leur combat, et il la retournerait contre elle.

Il ne partirait pas sans se venger de l'humiliation de perdre un duel devant son peuple, d'avoir perdu une guerre entière sur un simple face à face qu'il avait été incapable de gagner.

Alors qu'Alex avait le dos tourné à lui, engagée dans une conversation avec la reine, Démétrios franchit en courant la limite du carré, et plongea la lame de son épée dans le ventre de l'amazone qu'il avait surpris la princesse à dévisager. La fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux et il retira son épée sans ménagement pour courir se terrer dans l'immensité de la foule.

« Maggie ! »

Le cri déchira l'air, rompant sur-le-champ la bonne humeur dans un camp comme la déception de la défaite dans l'autre. Les amazones autour de celle que le prince avait poignardé s'écartèrent d'elle en hurlant, causant une énorme vague choc dans la foule et une commotion générale.

Alex s'était retournée quand elle avait entendu le cri de Cassandra, et eut le temps de l'apercevoir s'agripper le ventre d'une main déjà tachée de pourpre avant que la capitaine ne tombe sur ses genoux sur le sable de la plage.

« Maggie ! »

Elle voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais la cohue frénétique soudaine qui régnait sur la plage l'empêchait d'avancer. De sa place à côté de la reine, le roi avait vu fuir son fils, et si peu de gens l'avaient vu poignarder l'amazone, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il fallait se replier.

Dans leur frayeur et l'incompréhension de la situation, les Anatoliens obéissaient aux ordres qu'on leur lançait, et rentraient presque en courant vers leurs baraques alors que les amazones, désarmées, se regroupaient autour de Maggie sans savoir s'il fallait poursuivre les fuyards ou respecter les derniers ordres de ne pas leur faire de mal. Les deux armées se rentraient dedans en voulant courir dans tous les sens, cédant à la panique des deux côtés, avec pour la plupart des soldats si loin du carré originellement qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y était passé à la fin du combat.

Les quelques Amazones qui avaient assisté à la scène s'étaient regroupées pour faire corps autour de Maggie, qui commençait à respirer difficilement, allongée dans l'enceinte du carré du duel.

Quand Alex l'atteint enfin, et plongea au sol pour la hisser contre elle, Maggie était parcourue de soubresauts et ne parvenait plus à presser sa plaie, rougissant immédiatement le plastron de cuir et les cuisses d'Alex.

« Laissez-lui de la place pour respirer ! » criait en vain Orana « Et assurez la sécurité de la reine ! »

Regina, elle, n'avait aucune intention de se laisser défendre ou ramener au palais, et avait couru avec Emma dans le carré où Maggie était étendue sur leur fille.

« Maggie » suppliait Alex « Maggie, je vais t'amener à Abigail, ne ferme pas les yeux ! »

« Tu … tu seras une … bonne reine, Alex » soupira Maggie entre deux respirations laborieuses

Déjà autour du carré qui avait été tracé sur le sol de la plage pour y recevoir une mort, les Amazones commençaient à ployer le genou au sol devant elle.

Regina avait enlevé la couronne qui trônait dans ses cheveux noirs pour la poser à ses pieds en guise de respect, et en la voyant faire, toutes avaient arrêté de courir et de poursuivre les hommes pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur capitaine.

« Non Maggie, ne me quitte pas ! Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux ! » hurla Alex

« Tu … ne peux rien … m'interdire »

Maggie voulut lever une main vers elle, mais n'en avait plus la force, et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sanglant. Alex avait beau hurler en la serrant contre elle, aucun dieu ne viendrait sauver Maggie.

Les dernières pensées de Margarita la Capitaine de la garde royale sur le sol sacré des Amazones furent pour Alexandra de Themyscira. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle expirait.


	22. Memento Mori

Themyscira était étrangement silencieuse ce matin-là. Les gardes s'étaient relevées sans faire sonner les trompettes, les prêtresses n'avaient pas chanté leurs prières, et les enfants avaient tu leurs comptines.

Dans son palais, Regina était en train d'enfiler ses habits de cérémonie – sa cuirasse dorée, ses bracelets brillants, sa cape blanche et sa plus belle couronne. Elle portait rarement la tenue entière car celle-ci était complexe et d'un certain poids, et sans l'aide d'Emma, elle n'y serait pas arrivée seule. Elle avait renvoyé ses servantes pour rester seule avec sa femme, et s'était emmurée dans le silence depuis, refusant même de lui demander son aide, même pour jouer un noeud particulièrement difficile.

« Donne ton bras » murmura doucement la blonde

La reine s'exécuta sans rien dire. Emma lui noua la manchette au poignet, et après avoir resserré les nœuds, laissa ses doigts glisser dans la paume ouverte pour les entremêler. Regina lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et de tendresse. Parfois la couronne était lourde à porter, même pour la reine, même après autant de temps sur le trône.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter les deux femmes, et révéla Megaloppe, en grande tenue elle aussi et complètement essoufflée.

« Ma reine ! Alexandra est introuvable. »

« Introuvable ? » Regina se leva si vite qu'elle faillit en faire tomber sa couronne. « Comment ça introuvable ! »

« Je l'ai cherché partout ma reine ! Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, pas dans la salle du trône ou … avec Maggie. Dans la salle mortuaire. »

Megaloppe baissa les yeux et tout de suite, Emma posa une main sur son épaule. Le corps de Maggie, comme celui des amazones tombées au combat, avait été déposé dans la salle du temple de Perséphone prévue à cet effet avant la cérémonie funeste. Selon les rumeurs qui courraient dans la ville ce matin-là, Alex y avait passé la nuit.

« Et sur les remparts ? » s'affolait Regina « Fais y envoyer quelqu'un tout de suite ! »

« Pas la peine. » l'interrompit Emma « Je sais où elle est »

La reine consort sortit presque en volant du palais, Regina et Megaloppe sur les talons, et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'en s'arrêtant devant le grand bâtiment qu'elles connaissaient toutes par cœur.

« Les écuries ? » demanda Regina en reprenant son souffle

« Fais-moi confiance » dit Emma

Toutes les palefrenières et les amazones qui travaillent habituellement dans les écuries s'écartèrent en voyant entrer leur reine, et leurs regards inquiets sur son chemin auraient été suffisant à confirmer que l'intuition d'Emma avait été la bonne.

Dans le box de sa jument, Alex était bien là, en train d'enfiler sa grande armure dorée de cérémonie des filles de Regina. A ses pieds et à ceux du cheval trônait deux choses - son fidèle casque, qui avait bien vécu les batailles à en croire les griffes et les bosselures qui le recouvrait, et une montagne de boucles auburn.

Elle avait du se couper les cheveux elle-même, comme le voulait la tradition ancestrale à la perte d'un être cher, comme l'avait fait lui-même le grand Achilles lors de l'embaument du corps de Patroclus dans le récit épique que lui avait raconté mille fois sa tante Thalestris.

« Alexandra ! »

Si elle avait entendu sa mère, Alex ne le montra pas. Elle finit de nouer à ses sandales de cuir ses jambières en cuivre, et attrapa à ses pieds le grand casque à crins noirs à avant de se retourner vers elles.

Elle avait fière allure dans son armure brillante de mille feux, réhaussée de la grande cape noire des Générales, et le cœur de Regina s'emballa devant sa fille aînée. Il était rare pour elle de voir ses filles autrement que comme ses enfants, mais avec ses nouveaux cheveux courts et son port de tête royal, Alex n'avait jamais si bien incarné la Générale qu'elle était.

« Tu sais que les cheveux que l'on coupe se doivent d'être brûlés avec le corps pour qui l'on porte le deuil ? » remarqua Emma

Alex hocha de la tête.

« Là où je laisse mes boucles n'a pas d'importance, pourtant, puisque je pars avec elle »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Alex ? »

Alex posa le casque sur ses boucles, et en noua la lanière de cuir avec soin.

« Fais brûler son corps sans moi. Je le ramènerai. »

« Alexandra, que - »

« Il faut aller la chercher aux enfers. Et j'irai, mère ! J'irai. »

Emma et Regina s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait. La reine semblait si retournée qu'elle n'en avait plus les mots, mais la blonde la rassura d'un geste avant d'avancer vers leur file.

« Alex, tu es sous le choc et nous pouvons toutes le comprendre, mais écoute ce que tu dis … »

« Ca a déjà été fait ! » reprit Alex en retournant vers sa jument pour vérifier ses pieds comme elle l'aurait fait avant de lui faire courir une longue distance « Thésée y est allé, et Hercules, et Orphée et Eurydice ! »

« Tu n'es pas Orphée, Alex ! »

« J'irai comme lui ! » rétorqua Alex comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère « J'irai la ramener ici, à Themyscira, parcequ'elle n'a rien à faire là-bas ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider » dit calmement Emma Elle avait avancé calmement vers sa fille, et quand elle avait été assez proche, avait tendu une main vers elle avec l'espoir qu'elle la prenne. « Alex, on peut en parler tant que tu veux, mais tu n'iras nulle part. »

Quand elle était enfant, il arrivait souvent à Alex de faire des crises de colère que la seule la blonde parvenait à calmer. Sans toute espérait-elle pouvoir calmer de la même manière les yeux fous de sa fille, mais Alex n'était plus une enfant, et elle n'agissait pas sous la colère.

« J'irai la chercher en enfer, vous ne pourrez pas me convaincre d'y renoncer. »

« Ceux qui descendent aux Enfers n'en reviennent pas, Alexandra ! » supplia Regina

Mais Alex avait pris sa décision, et pour la première fois de sa vie, tint bon face au regard perçant de sa mère.

« Je l'aime, mère. Et si c'est l'aimer c'est mourir, alors soit. Je resterai aux enfers. Je laisserai Thanatos me prendre, je laisserai Hadès me garder avec lui, peu importe ! Dans mon repos éternel elle sera là et je serai avec elle »

Regina recula d'un pas, allant cogner le bois du box derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. Emma lui jeta un regard concerné, et se retourna vers leur fille.

« Alexandra, réfléchis-y, je t'en conjure ! »

Alex cessa tout mouvement. Devant le regard d'Emma et des larmes qui menaçaient déjà de tomber des yeux de Regina, elle hésita un instant. Puis elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de ses parents pour embrasser Emma sur la joue, et prendre la reine dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle. Et presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle esquissait déjà le geste de retourner ver son cheval.

Regina voulut la retenir mais elle parvint à se détacher doucement, la laissant retomber, effondrée, dans les bras d'Emma pour aller détacher son cheval.

« Non ! » cria la reine

Alex avait grimpé sur son cheval d'un mouvement souple, et l'avait fait sortir du box au pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit cependant, sa meilleure amie s'était mise dans son chemin, et elle dut tirer sur les rênes pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans.

« Tu es générale de Themyscira, que ferons-nous sans toi ! » hurla presque Megaloppe

Alex sourit tristement. Elle se tourna vers Emma et Regina, qui la regardaient sans dire un mot, et dégrafa sa cape noire, son insigne de générale, pour la laisser tomber au sol.

« Lexa fera une excellente Générale, Mère. Et quand son tour viendra, je ne doute pas que Nikolae sera la reine généreuse et pleine de compassion que nous avons toujours vu en elle »

Elle refusa la main qu'Emma tendait vers elle en guise d'adieu, attendit que Megaloppe ne s'écarte pour donne un coup de pied à son cheval pour qu'il se mette à galoper vers la forêt et ne fut bientôt qu'un point à l'horizon.

* * *

Nikolae n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait encore être en vie. Elle s'était réveillée, ou plutôt, la douleur l'avait réveillée, à moitié vautrée sur son cheval entouré d'une dizaine d'inconnus, un bandage sanguinolant sur l'œil et l'impression qu'on lui avait fendu le crâne à coup de hache.

La douleur aurait été suffisante pour lui faire perdre de nouveau connaissance, mais Nikolae était une amazone de Themyscira, et si elle devait s'évanouir, elle ne ferait pas sans au moins avoir établi un état des lieux.

Il lui avait fallu un moment de réflexion pour se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, et de la raison exacte pour laquelle elle paradait avec un bout de sa tunique tâché noué autour de son œil blessé. Sitôt qu'elle avait remarqué son réveil, Waverly lui avait presque sauté dessus de joie – ce qui avait bien failli les faire tomber toutes deux de cheval.

Waverly la lâcha à regret, mais refusa de libérer la main qu'elle avait dans la sienne, ce que Nikolae ne protesta pas vraiment. Quand elle avait fini de répondre à toutes ses questions et qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'allait pas mourir tout de suite, Nikolae demanda à Waverly de lui fournir quelques explications sur ce qui leur était arrivé depuis son dernier évanouissement.

Waverly lui raconta qu'elle lui avait nettoyé comme elle avait pu la plaie à l'eau d'un ruisseau qu'elle avait trouvé pas loin, et l'avait hissée tant bien que mal sur son cheval. Pour que ne pas que Nikolae tombe, elle l'avait accroché avec une multitude de nœuds à la selle et aux rênes du cheval, et s'était chargé de ramasser les armes et le bouclier. Elles avaient à peine passé l'entrée la ville qu'elles étaient tombés sur un escadron de gardes du roi qui attendaient leur retour, et elles se trouvaient maintenant en bonne escorte jusqu'au palais.

« Tu t'es réveillée quand on s'est arrêté, tu as dit quelque chose de bizarre, et tu t'es rendormie presque tout de suite, jusqu'à maintenant »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu appelais ... quelque chose comme_ Lex_. »

Bien sûr qu'elle appellerait ses deux sœurs à la fois pensa Nikolae en souriant.

« Et le centaure ? »

« J'ai coupé ça pour qu'il nous croit »

Waverly lui brandit sous le nez une queue de cheval noire coupée grossièrement, et Nikolae sourit pour la première fois devant les longs crins que tenait fièrement son petit poing replié.

« Et bien, on pourra toujours t'en faire un casque, tu l'auras bien mérité »

« C'est toi qui l'as tué » remarqua Waverly

« Je n'aurai rien fait sans toi » balbutia la rousse en piquant du nez vers son cheval

Nikolae du perdre à nouveau connaissance, du moins partiellement, parcequ'elle était bien incapable de se souvenir comment elle s'était soudain retrouvée dans la salle d'audience du roi Lycophoron, à écouter Waverly raconter comment elles avaient terrassé la bête. Pour l'occasion, Lycophoron avait revêtu ses habits les plus luisants et les plus voyants, sans beaucoup de considération pour ceux sales et abimés de ses interlocutrices, et prenait bien soin de passer de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux pour refixer sa couronne.

Le roi, après avoir ponctué le récit de grands _oh !_ et _ah !_ et inspecté avec attention la queue de cheval, s'était penché d'un air concerné sur Nikolae, et lui avait demandé de soulever le semblant de bandage pour qu'il puisse observer la balafre qui se cachait dessous. Nikolae s'exécuta sans enthousiasme, intérieurement furieuse qu'il la prenne à nouveau pour une bête de foire à exploiter selon son bon vouloir.

« Quelle histoire ! » clamait haut et fort Lycophoron à qui voulait l'entendre « Quelle histoire ! Quel service vous m'avez rendu, toutes les deux ! Un monstre ignoble qui terrorisait mes braves gens ! »

« Et bien justement » se redressa Nikolae, lassée de l'entendre tirer tout profit « Nous avons accompli ta mission, et elle m'a coûté beaucoup. »

« Je vois cela. Quelle héroïne tu fais, sacrifier ta beauté et ta jeunesse pour - »

« Ô Roi, nous sommes pressées de rentrer chez nous » l'interrompit Nikolae

« Et bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous faire apporter votre récompense, alors ! »

Le roi se redressa et claqua trois fois des mains. Aussitôt, une forêt de gardes entra au petit trot dans la salle, et les entourèrent toutes les deux de lances et de lames. Nikolae avait tout de suite cherché son épée par réflexe, mais Waverly avait laissé les armes comme on le lui avait demandé avec les chevaux, et elle n'avait plus que ses poings tremblants pour les défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » rugit-elle

« Je te donne ce que je t'ai promis » sourit Lycophoron

« Tu m'as promis la ceinture d'Ares ! »

« J'ai menti » avoua tranquillement le roi « Je n'ai pas la ceinture, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Mais tu m'as rendu un fier service, et pour ça tu as toute mon estime et mon amitié »

« Tu as juré par le styx ! » hurla Nikolae, et aussitôt, les pointes des lances se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'elle « Tu as trahi le serment le plus sacré qui soit ! Sois maudit ! »

Le roi se mit à rire, à rire si fort qu'il s'en tapait les cuisses et en fit presque tomber sa couronne au sol.

« Moi, maudit ? Tu as menti en premier ! » ricana-il « Ton adorable compagne n'est pas une amazone, je le sais. »

Waverly s'était collée à Nikolae, qui avait placé en protection un bras devant elle, mais sans arme, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les soldats de les séparer, et ils les éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, ignorant leurs coups et leurs ruades.

« Libère nous ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » hurlait Nikolae à s'en casser les cordes vocales

La douleur dans son œil n'était rien comparé à sa colère, et les trois gardes qui étaient censé la retenir avaient beaucoup de mal à la maitriser.

« Tu as rompu notre pacte en premier, je ne te dois rien … Je suis le roi ici, j'ai tous les droits. »

Nikolae parvint enfin à se débarrasser d'un des gardes, et ce ne fut pas les deux autres qui l'empêchèrent de se ruer sur lui, mais bien l'épée qui avait d'un coup trouvé son chemin contre le cou de Waverly.

« Attention, Princesse ! » sourit le roi « Toi tu ne risques pas nos épées, mais elle … veux-tu que nous vérifiions tout de suite si elle est une vraie amazone ? »

Nikolae cessa tout de suite de bouger, mais ses yeux n'en envoyaient pas moins des éclairs de rage vers lui, qui n'avaient pas l'air de l'inquiéter beaucoup.

« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. » Lycophoron délaissa son trône pour s'approcher de Waverly, qui ne tenta pas de ruer contre les bras qui la retenaient, et lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à croiser son regard. « Ca serait bien dommage qu'elle se retrouve aussi amochée que toi, pas vrai ? »

« Tu es une ordure ! » cracha Nikolae

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, cela. J'espère que tu apprendras à me parler sur un autre ton, surtout si nous devons continuer à collaborer de la sorte ! »

« Collaborer ? » répéta Nikolae « Je ne ferai plus jamais rien pour toi ! »

« Oh mais je crois que si. » Le roi libéra le menton de Waverly pour passer un doigt sur le contour de son visage, souriant encore plus face à la grimace haineuse que son geste en tirait. « Disons que j'aurai besoin de toi pour quelques taches encore, et après, je connais quelques amis qui auraient bien besoin des services gratuits d'une amazone. Tant que tu obéis, je me garderai ton amie au chaud et en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Que dis-tu de ça, ma belle ? »

Waverly lui répondit le plus simplement du monde, en lui crachant dessus, ce qui lui valut immédiatement une gifle de l'un des gardes. Nikolae s'était aussitôt mise à se débattre en hurlant tout un flot d'insultes, et le roi, après s'être essuyé la joue d'une main dédaigneuse, se déclara las de toute cette conversation, et ordonna qu'on les emmène. L'amazone opposait encore trop de résistance, luttant contre ses gardes avec tant de hargne qu'ils avaient du mal à la trainer à travers la salle.

« Faites la taire, elle me casse les oreilles ! » grogna le roi en regagnant son siège

Les soldaient qui ne retenaient pas Waverly foncèrent sur elle pour la contenir. Des coups qui pleuvaient sur elle tant et si bien que son bandage était à nouveau tâché de sang, et elle ne pouvait plus se défendre, ne pouvait plus qu'encaisser.

« Non ! Laissez la partir ! » criait Waverly

« Vous avez entendu ? Ne faite pas pleurer une si jolie fille, ce serait malvenu » s'amusa le roi « Jetez moi celle-là en cellule et l'autre … l'autre dans mes appartements. »

Waverly voulut hurler et se débattre de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, mais les bras qui l'encerclaient étaient bien trop forts.

Déjà ils emmenaient Nikolae au loin, et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle.

* * *

Nikolae s'était réveillée dans une cellule grise et étriquée, couverte de chaines, et trop épuisée pour lever ses bras. Son œil blessé lui semblait en feu, et on avait du la battre avec des barres de métal pour que ses reins lui semblent si brisés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Waverly – elle avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, et n'avait obtenu que des sifflements moqueurs des prisonniers mâles des autres cellules.

Seule la pensée que le roi serait puni d'avoir menti après avoir juré sur le styx parvenait à la réconforter quelque peu.

Un long moment seule avec elle-même finit par avoir raison de ses nerfs et quand il finit par lui paraitre évident qu'aucun dieu ne viendrait à son secours, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une centaine d'années, Nikolae de Themyscira se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tant de peine ? »

Nikolae sursauta sous la surprise, ce qui était une mauvaise idée dans une cellule si petite, et se tourna vers les barreaux métalliques qui servaient de porte pour tomber nez à nez avec un vieux garde bedonnant, à l'air concerné et aux yeux plus gentils que ceux de tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré ces derniers temps.

Son premier réflexe en temps ordinaire aurait été de s'en méfier, mais le vieux garde éclaira sa cellule d'une médiocre lanterne et décida que la compagnie qu'offrait la rousse était assez bonne pour lui pour s'assoir face à elle. Nikolae le regardait faire de son bon œil, trop fatiguée pour protester.

« Maintenant dis moi tout »

Nikolae lui jeta un regard incrédule, et secoua la tête, hésitant entre l'amusement et le désespoir.

« Je vais mourir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Le vieux garde ne lui offrit aucune réponse. « Avec un œil en moins, des haillons, et en prison. Ma mère aurait honte de moi. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » sourit le vieux garde

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu la connais, peut-être ? »

« Il y a une époque oui, je l'ai bien connu »

« Qu'est-ce que tu – aie ! »

Nikolae se tourna vers lui et sursauta de nouveau, se cognant le coude contre le mur de sa cellule. Le vieux garde s'était métamorphosé en un jeune homme aux boucles rousses familières et au sourire espiègle, qui lui lança un clin d'œil entendu.

« Hermès ? Mon dieu ! » cafouilla Nikolae

« Pas la peine de te mettre à genoux, tu aurais du mal vu la taille de cette geôle » sourit Hermès « Tes prières ont été entendues, fille de Regina. Blasphémer un serment par le Styx est une offense grave, mon père l'a reconnu et a promis la perte de Lycophoron. Et il n'a opposé aucune résistance quand je lui ai demandé ta libération, par mes soins bien sûr. »

Nikolae le regarda avec étonnement, et finit par reposer sa tête contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

« A quoi bon ? J'ai un œil crevé, et plus d'armes. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien »

« Si ce n'est que ça ! » Hermès ouvrit la lourde porte d'un simple claquement de doigts, et alla s'accroupir devant elle pour soulever son bandage. « Voyons, je ne suis pas Asclépios mais … »

Il apposa délicatement une main contre son œil blessé, et aussitôt, la douleur s'évanouit pour ne devenir qu'un vague souvenir. Il semblait aussi à Nikolae que la plaie ne saignait plus, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir l'inflammation tout autour.

« Tu … tu m'as rendu mon œil ? »

« Je l'ai fait cicatriser. Je ne peux pas t'en donner un nouveau, j'en ai bien peur. »

Nikolae haussa des épaules.

« Il m'en reste un. »

A ça, le dieu sourit tout grand, visiblement fier d'elle, et lui tendit la lanterne.

« Bien parlé, Princesse » Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il lui avait attrapé la main pour la faire sortir de sa petite cellule, et l'avait remise sur pied, d'un coup revigorée et robuste comme si elle sortait d'une longue nuit de sommeil. « Tu trouveras une épée à la sortie de ce couloir, deux chevaux détachés à l'entrée du palais, et la fille dans la chambre privée du roi. »

Nikolae fit quelque pas hésitants vers la liberté qu'était la lumière du bout du couloir de la prison, et se tourna en arrière. Le dieu était adossé à sa cellule, ses bras croisés négligemment et son habituel sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le roi a trahit son serment par le Styx. »

« Non, pourquoi m'aides-tu autant ? »

Hermès bomba le torse.

« J'ai de la tendresse pour toi, fille de Regina. »

Il hocha la tête sur son sourire mystérieux, l'encouragea à partir d'un coup de tête. Nikolae n'eut pas à se retourner une deuxième fois pour savoir qu'il avait disparu. L'épée promise était à sa place quand elle sortir du couloir, une épée solide et bonne qualité mais à un poids approprié pour elle, et elle se mit aussitôt en quête des appartements privés du roi.

Hermès avait du intervenir pour elle auprès de Zeus lui-même, puisqu'elle ne croisa sur son chemin que deux jeunes gardes qu'elle eut tôt fait d'assommer, et arriva sans trop de soucis aux appartements du roi, comme guidée par une forme invisible qui ne pouvait qu'être son simple instinct.

Elle était maintenant arrivée à un carrefour de passages et de portes éclairées de torches, son épée levée au cas où. De grands bruits d'éclats de voix derrière l'une des portes l'incita sans trop qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi à s'éloigner pour en trouver une autre, et elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix parmi la douzaine de portes et de draperies qui cachaient d'autres entrées face à elle. Elle aurait du les ouvrir une par une si au détour d'un couloir, un détail attira son attention – un garde en armure complète, seul, posté devant une porte en apparence banale au fond du vestibule.

« Hey ! »

Le garde tourna la tête vers elle, et reçut le manche de son épée en pleine tempe, l'envoyant tout de suite valser dans les étoiles. Nikolae ouvrit la porte prudemment, et baissa tout de suite son épée en apercevant qui elle cachait.

« Waverly ! »

La fille allongée sur le lit tourna la tête en entendant son prénom, et avait à peine eut le temps de se redresser que Nikolae la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-elle quand la rousse se décida à lui laisser assez d'espace pour qu'elle puisse respirer « Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! »

« J'ai eu de l'aide » sourit Nikolae « Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Il t'a touché ? »

Waverly perdit son sourire, et baissa humblement la tête. Nikolae devint blanche comme un linge, et resserra son étreinte du bras qu'elle avait autour de la taille de la brune.

« Ce porc ! J'irai le tuer maintenant ! »

« Non ! » Les mains de Waverly quittèrent le cou de Nikolae pour se poser sur joues, et adoucir quelque peu le feu dévorant qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la princesse. « Non, non … pas comme tu le penses. Il m'a fait danser, puis il a voulu mais… il avait trop bu. Il n'a rien fait. Il s'est endormi, et ils m'ont ramené ici »

Nikolae fulminait toujours, mais les mains de Waverly sur son visage et son demi-sourire achevèrent de la convaincre.

« Tu n'as mal nulle part ? »

« Non. »

« Alors nous pouvons partir de ce repère de fourbes »

Elle voulut se relever, mais Waverly détacha une main pour attraper son poignet.

« Attends ! »

Son autre main glissa doucement de sa joue vers ses paupières, et du bout du doigt, elle parcouru lentement la marque qui se trouvait là.

« A quoi ça ressemble ? » demanda bravement Nikolae

Elle tentait de rester la plus droite possible sous la main inquisitrice, mais un seul mot ou regard de travers de Waverly aurait suffi à la faire fondre de nouveaux en larmes.

« Une cicatrice blanche sur de la chair déchirée. Et ton œil est devenu tout blanc. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est sans doute mieux qu'un bandage sale, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus attrayant. »

Waverly sourit, et attira Nikolae à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, coupant court à toute discussion.

« Cette réponse te suffit ? » souffla-elle contre les lèvres de la rousse

« Plutôt » rétorqua Nikolae d'un sourire arrogant, avant d'en demander un autre et de s'arrêter à un troisième pour être sûr de garder toute sa tête et sa raison « Nous devons partir avant qu'il ne se réveille »

« Je vais faire diversion alors ! »

« Non ! A partir de maintenant, tu ne me quittes plus d'un pouce ! »

Nikolae se releva, la main de la brune bien sécurisée dans la sienne, et prit soin d'écouter que la voie soit libre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois dehors, elle attrapa la lance du garde assommé pour la confier à Waverly, et elles se dirigèrent prudemment vers le carrefour de salles.

Le son qui montait de la première place s'était tu, et Nikolae en conclut que la joyeuse troupe avait rejoint leur roi dans un sommeil aviné. Faisant signe à Waverly ne faire aucun bruit, elle attrapa l'une des torches pour la lui passer, et s'en réserva une.

« Quand je te ferai signe, fais comme moi. »

Elle approcha d'un des rideaux qui servait de porte, et en approcha sa torche, indiquant clairement quelles étaient ses intentions.

« Ils vont tous brûler ! »

« Pas ceux qui sont encore capables de marcher. Les gardes et les esclaves de ce palais auront le temps de sortir, le roi et ses ivrognes d'amis, non. »

« Et après ? » chuchota Waverly

« Et après, on court hors d'ici sans se retourner »

La brune hocha de la tête, et quand Nikolae lui fit signe, mit le feu à une des draperies.

« Vite ! »

Les flammes dévoraient le tissu avec une facilité fascinante, montant déjà jusqu'au plafond, et entrainant les barres sur lesquels étaient accrochées les draperies à tomber au sol.

Nikolae et Waverly se mirent à courir dans le dédale de couloir, embrasant tous les draps et les meubles de bois qu'elles croisaient sur leur chemin. Derrière elles, les quelques amis du roi qui n'étaient pas complètement assommés par le vin s'étaient réveillés et s'étaient mis à appeler à l'aide, sans doute dans le vide.

Le palais de marbre et d'or du roi Lycophoron contenait trop de bois et de vin pour être sauvé entièrement, et il n'était plus une question de temps pour qu'il ne s'embrase de toute part. Waverly suivait Nikolae, qui guidée par Hermès, trouva la sortie du palais sans tarder.

Dehors les attendaient deux chevaux qui semblaient n'appartenir à personne, et elles grimpèrent dessus sans plus attendre pour quitter Amphipolis au grand galop.

Quand le palais du roi ne fut plus qu'un point flamboyant à l'horizon, et qu'elles étaient trop loin pour se faire rattraper par quiconque, Nikolae arrêta les deux chevaux, et descendit à terre s'agenouiller au bord du chemin pour adresser une prière rapide à Hermès.

« Je n'ai rien à te sacrifier, mon dieu, mais je ne te remercierai assez de nous avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Et dis lui merci pour ton œil ! » rajouta Waverly depuis son cheval

La princesse lui jeta un regard en coin, et rajouta quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de revenir vers son cheval.

« J'imagine que maintenant que nous en avons fini avec Amphipolis, tu es libre de partir. » dit-elle doucement à Waverly

Celle-ci leva un sourcil.

« Et te laisser rentrer toute seule ? Comment ferais-tu avec un seul œil ? »

« Tu ne sais même pas où nous allons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Non, mais tu as besoin de ma vue. »

Nikolae poussa un soupir, grommela tout bas quelque chose sur l'entêtement et les mauvais caractères et grimpa sur sa selle avec aisance.

« Dans ce cas … »

« Tu veux toujours m'amener chez toi ? Sur la terre des amazones ? »

Il y avait une drôle de timidité dans la voix de Waverly, et Nikolae attendit de croiser son regard pour lui répondre.

« Si tu veux toujours venir. »

Le sourire de la brune répondit pour elle, et Nikolae ne posa pas plus de questions avant de relancer son cheval au galop en direction de Themyscira.

* * *

Clarke regardait le festin sous yeux avec un dégoût tel qu'il aurait pu en couper l'appétit à plus d'un, si le moindre des convives se serait donné la peine de lui prêter attention. Seul le roi, sa couronne penchée en avant sur son front descendant un peu plus à chaque coupe de vin, s'amusait à la regarder sous toutes les coutures comme si elle faisait elle aussi, partie des quelques faisans qu'il avait fait chasser et plumer pour l'occasion.

Les gens du roi étaient en fête et ne se gênaient pas de célébrer avec joie l'annonce des noces de leur jeune prince, qui était assis loin de la table de banquet, reposant tant de coussins qu'on ne le distinguait plus, et déjà à moitié endormi par le grand nombre de coupes qu'on lui avait versé.

Pas un ne trouvait étonnant que la future mariée ne participe pas à la fête.

Clarke ne desserrait pas des dents. Si on venait lui apporter le moindre plat, elle aurait craché dessus sans hésiter, et tenter de mordre la main qui le tenait.

« Elle est coriace, et un peu sauvage » avait ricané le roi Thespios à sa dernière tentative de fugue

« Tu sais même pas à quel point » avait rétorqué Clarke

Si le jeune Dorymédōn, en apprenant leurs fiançailles instantanées, s'était montré ravi, l'amazone avait tellement lutté qu'il avait fallu l'attacher pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille le temps du banquet.

« C'est quand même dommage de se trouver ligotée de la sorte un jour comme celui-ci. Tu devrais célébrer ! » lui lança Thespios, qui se gavait de dattes

Clarke aurait voulu l'étrangler. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, ce qui était bien peu pour manifester l'ampleur de sa haine à son égard.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger un bout ? » Thespios lui tendit sa coupe de dattes, et elle leva ses poings liés sans dire mot, le regard noir remplaçant toute parole. « Comme tu le voudras. Enfin, je trouve que tu te fais beaucoup de mauvais sang pour pas grand-chose »

Devant la question silencieuse de la blonde, le roi se fit un malin plaisir à se rapprocher d'elle pour lui sourire tout grand.

« Tu n'étais pas si importante que ça pour elle, voilà tout. » Clarke baissa la tête, enfin radoucie, mais le roi n'en avait pas fini pour autant « Il faut dire qu'une seule fille contre tout un peuple, même si elle est aussi jolie que toi, ça ne se discute pas. »

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit venir à lui un esclave qui troqua sa coupe pleine de dattes pour une pleine de vin, et l'inclina vers elle d'un air moqueur.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? A ce rythme-là j'aurai pu te faire mettre un bâillon, l'effet aurait été le même » Il se fit rire tout seul puisque Clarke avait toujours la tête baissée, refusant de croiser son regard. « Mais je sais ce qui va te faire retrouver la parole, moi ! Viens voir ici »

Comme elle ne voulait pas approcher, il attrapa la corde qui nouait ses poings pour la rapprocher de lui, et se pencher à son oreille.

« Mon frère est sans doute trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte, mais j'ai connaissance … de ton état dirons-nous »

A ça, il obtint l'effet escompté puisque Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux, et alla par réflexe couvrir de ses mains attachées le secret qu'elle avait au ventre. Pour éviter une nouvelle tentative d'une quelconque raclée, Thespios accrocha solidement le bout de la corde qui séquestrait la blonde à un barreau de métal au mur qui servait de râtelier à lances.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, je ne laisserai pas une bêtise de ce genre gâcher la fête. Dès demain, nous trouverons un moyen de s'en débarrasser »

Clarke maudissait ses mains prisonnières, alors que le roi se servait des siennes pour vider une nouvelle coupe. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un bruit énorme, aussi terrible que le tonnerre, fit trembler les murs et tomber Dorymédōn de sa montagne de coussins.

« Que se passe-t'il ? » bredouilla-il

Les portes s'ouvrirent tout grand, et un garde y entra le premier, propulsé au sol par un coup qui avait sacrément du le sonner puisqu'il glissa jusqu'aux pieds d'un notable, qui lui sauta de son siège en hurlant. Clarke bondit sur ses pieds, vite rattrapée par la corde qui l'empêchait d'aller bien loin. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se détacher pour reconnaitre la troupe de guerriers qui se précipita à sa suite.

Indra était entrée la première, jetant des ordres dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tous les membres de Trikru qui l'avaient accompagnée à ses trousses. Linkon et Niko avaient tout de suite calmé les invités qui avaient tenté de fuir et Octavia, qui avait une lance dans chaque main, s'en servit aussitôt pour pointer doublement de prince, qui baragouina quelque chose en levant les mains en l'air.

Et puis soudain il y avait Lexa, Lexa et ses yeux fous et la lame de sa longue épée déjà tâchée du sang qu'elle avait du verser pour venir jusqu'à elle.

La ceinture à sa taille brillait de mille feux mais la force qu'elle était censée lui apporter était cachée sous la colère dévastatrice qui dirigeait son bras. Laissant ses amis s'occuper du reste de l'assemblée, elle marcha droit sur Thespios pour l'empoigner par le devant de sa tunique.

« Tu fais une énorme erreur ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Lexa glissa la pointe de son épée contre le cou du roi, y laissant une méchante ligne rouge qui jurait outrageusement avec la couleur de son vêtement. Elle n'avait pas encore jeté un regard sur Clarke, mais la blonde savait qu'elle l'avait vue, et que quoiqu'il en paraisse, son attention était entièrement sur elle.

« Je croyais que tu choisissais ton peuple ? » cracha le roi

« C'est elle mon peuple ! » rétorqua Lexa

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui trancher le cou, les portes s'étaient ouvertes de nouveau et un nouveau groupe armé jusqu'aux dents avait fait son apparition, un groupe cette fois vêtu des couleurs du roi.

« Voilà une rébellion qui n'aura pas fait long feu » ricana Thespios

Lexa le cogna au sol, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, qui si ils avaient maitrisé les quelques gardes qui gardaient le festin avec facilité, aurait bien plus de mal avec l'armée du roi.

Le festin de joie devint rapidement un carnage – les épées se rencontraient au-dessus des mets copieux, les tables volaient, délogeant les quelques trouillards qui s'étaient cachés dessous, et les plus intelligents des convives étaient déjà partis en courant depuis longtemps.

Indra voyait enfin l'occasion de venger Trikru d'années de souffrance et de prendre sa revanche sur le roi, et ne se gênait pas pour le faire en détruisant le plus possible son palais. Octavia avait endormi le jeune prince d'un coup de manche derrière la nuque, et s'amusait maintenant à faire de même à chaque soldat qui se précipitait sur elle sans mesurer le danger auquel ils s'exposaient. Linkon avait préféré délaisser son épée pour ramasser un des bancs, ce qui lui permettait de repousser le plus de soldats d'un coup et par la même occasion de protéger ceux des siens les plus vulnérables.

Au milieu de tout ça, Lexa affrontait cinq hommes à la fois à la simple force de son épée, et loin d'être submergée, menait la danse avec une aisance déconcertante. La légende ne mentait pas. La ceinture décuplait les forces de Lexa, ou du moins c'était l'impression que donnait ses mouvements, encore plus maitrisés que d'ordinaire. Le roi en était furieux, et de sa place, ne cessait d'ordonner en vociférant qu'on se débarrasse d'elle.

Clarke s'était mise à tirer tellement fort sur ses liens qu'elle s'en était déchiré la peau délicate de ses poignets et elle était à se libérer du barreau de métal quand Thespios le remarqua.

« Pas si vite ! » Le roi n'était pas armé, mais eut tôt fait de ramasser une lance qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui pour la pointer sur le ventre de la blonde. « Assez ! Encore un pas et je fais venir au monde prématurément ton bâtard ! »

Ses yeux étaient menaçants et son regard, assez fou pour être convainquant, mais dans son coup de folie, le roi avait oublié que l'animal le plus dangereux sur terre était une mère qui voulait défendre son petit. Sans réfléchir, Clarke lui asséna un double poing lié dans la nuque qui le fit reculer de quelques pas sous le choc.

« Petite garce ! »

Thespios voulut brandir de nouveau la lance vers elle, mais sans compter sur le violent coup qu'il reçut sur la nuque, qui le cloua de nouveau au sol. C'était Lexa, qui avait fini par se débarrasser entièrement de son embuscade personnelle, et le regardait de haut, le souffle court.

« Lexa attention ! »

Mais Lexa, trop occupée à surveiller le roi, n'avait pas fait attention au soldat qui lui avait sauté sur le dos dans la veine tentative de l'égorger, et le temps qu'elle ne lui plante son épée entre les omoplates, le roi avait repris assez de force pour agripper sa lance, et s'en servir.

Thespios visa le cou, Lexa reçut la lance dans son épaule.

« Lexa ! »

Clarke, horrifiée, regarda Lexa poser un genou au sol sous la douleur. Thespios s'était relevé, les deux mains sur la lance pour mettre encore plus de force dans son geste, et la pointe de celle-ci finit par traverser l'épaule de Lexa de part en part, et ressortit de toute sa tête de l'autre côté.

Clarke poussa un hurlement et se remit à tirer sur ses liens comme une damnée tandis que Lexa, impassible, tentait de rassembler le restant de ses forces pour renverser le roi. La douleur qui aurait du la clouer au sol immobilisait sa main d'épée, et elle n'arriverait jamais à l'atteindre avec un genou à terre.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle se releva sur ses deux jambes, et surprit Clarke comme Thespios en attrapant de la main qui tenait pas son épée la lance, pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans son épaule, quitte à déchirer ses muscles à tout jamais, et par la même occasion rapprocher le roi à elle.

« Que … » bredouilla Thespios

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa lui avait planté son épée dans le ventre.

« N'y vois rien de personnel » murmura-elle à son oreille, la lance fichée dans son épaule les maintenant tous deux debout

Le roi voulut parler à nouveau, mais ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer sur le sang qui lui sortait de la bouche dans un gargouillis grotesque. Lexa retira son épée d'un geste, le laissant s'écrouler au sol sans plus lui prêter attention, déjà prête à couper la corde qui enchainait Clarke quand ses jambes chancelèrent sous son poids et qu'elle s'écroula à son tour.

« Lexa ! »

Clarke tomba sur ses genoux près d'elle, lui attrapant le visage comme elle le pouvait de ses mains liées. Lexa saignait de partout. Ses vieilles blessures s'étaient réouvertes quelque part pendant le combat, et il était difficile de dire laquelle d'entre elle la faisait le plus souffrir, même si son épaule était en bonne position pour la première place.

La lance s'était cassée en deux dans sa chute, et Clarke ne pouvait se décider à en retirer la tête de la plaie, risquant de faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Lexa … »

Lexa était au bord de l'agonie, mais sourit tout de même en ouvrant les yeux sur le visage fatigué de Clarke au-dessus d'elle.

« Clarke … je te pardonne. »

« Arrête ! »

Clarke pleurait ouvertement, et ses mains nouées tentèrent tant bien que mal de rapprocher Lexa d'elle. Elle ne parvint qu'à poser l'une de ses paumes contre la joue de la commandante, ses poignets liés ne lui laissant aucune liberté de mouvement, et comme le simple geste semblait apporter du confort à la brune, elle la laissa là. Même les soubresauts de Lexa sous elle et les bruits de la fin du combat derrière elle ne la fera enlever sa main.

« Arrête de dire ça ! »

« J'espère que tu me pardonnes aussi Clarke. Ma trahison, ma lâcheté … »

« Non ! » cria Clarke « Non ! »

Lexa poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle aurait du s'attendre à ce que Clarke, bornée comme elle était, lui refuserait sa dernière demande.

« Si tu ne me pardonnes pas » elle toussota comme elle le pouvait « Je ne partirai jamais en paix. »

« Tu ne partiras pas tout court ! » interdit Clarke « Tu ne vas pas mourir Lexa ! Tu vas rentrer à Themyscira avec moi, et tu verras la naissance de cet enfant, et … Lexa, ne ferme pas les yeux ! »

« Clarke, je … Je … »

Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle pouvait à peine distinguer la grande ombre qui s'était glissée soudain derrière Clarke, et elle se trouva incapable de lever la main pour la prévenir. Elle n'entendit pas la voix d'Indra hurler qu'il leur fallait partir, ni ne sentit Linkon la hisser sur son épaule.

Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux et laissé la brume l'encercler quand elle distingua quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom, et qui laissa vite place au noir absolu.


	23. Le chant du cygne

Lexa avait rarement eu autant de mal à ouvrir les yeux de sa vie, pas même cette fois où Nikolae l'avait assommée par mégarde avec le plat d'une hache.

Son corps entier était meurtri, et son épaule la faisait tant souffrir qu'elle tenta un instant de retomber dans l'inconscience pour ne plus avoir à la sentir. Sitôt qu'elle avait papillonné des yeux cependant, il y avait eu du mouvement au-dessus d'elle, et dans le brouillard épais qui troublait sa vue, elle pouvait presque distinguer quelques silhouettes familières.

« Lexa ? Lexa ! Si tu m'entends lève la main ! »

« Qu'elle ne fasse surtout pas ça, avec son épaule blessée ! »

« Bon, lève le doigt alors ! »

La brume était encore opaque, mais elle aurait reconnu ces voix n'importe où, et si Clarke et Octavia étaient en train de se battre au-dessus d'elle, elle aurait pu parier que, même si elle ne l'entendait pas, Linkon n'était pas loin non plus.

« Que … » parvint-elle à murmurer difficilement

Il y eut un instant de silence, interrompu par un grand cri.

« Elle a parlé ! »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu. Attends laisse moi lui poser une question ... mais non Linkon attends ! »

Du peu qu'elle pouvait distinguer, il sembla y avoir un nouveau conflit au-dessus d'elle, et si sa vision ne lui était pas si défaillante et son esprit embué, elle aurait pu jurer voir Octavia se faire doucement tirer au loin par une grande forme qui ne pouvait être que Linkon.

« Lexa … »

La voix de Clarke était un mélange d'angoisse et d'enthousiasme, et Lexa se força à ignorer la douleur pour ouvrir les yeux tout grands.

Clarke lui apparut enfin, floue et tremblante, mais bien vivante. Dans son empressement de vouloir la voir de plus près, Lexa en avait presque oublié que la moitié des os qu'elle possédait étaient en miettes, et son mouvement trop brusque le lui rappela brutalement.

« Ne bouge pas ! Tu vas faire tomber tout mon travail ! »

Des mains allèrent fureter du côté de son épaule, pressant dessus et déclenchant un nouveau pic de douleur sourdre auquel elle dut répondre d'une grimace involontaire, puisque Clarke se lança vite dans toute une série d'explications, sur un ton étonnamment autoritaire.

« Cette lance t'a fait des sacrés dégâts, tu sais, et tu n'as pas aidé beaucoup ! S'enfoncer un bout de bois dans une plaie déjà ouverte … Tu aurais pu ne jamais te resservir de ton bras ! Et les échardes, tu y as pensé ? Toujours est-il que j'ai du te faire des tas de cataplasmes de plantes que m'a dégoté Niko, sans quoi, peut-être que tu saignerai encore, Lexa ! »

Lexa ne parvint à se tirer d'affaire que par un grognement plaintif, et aussitôt le ton de la blonde se fit plus doux.

« Ça doit te piquer un peu non ? C'est normal, ce sont les orties. Tu vas récupérer l'usage de ton bras bientôt, je te promets, comme neuf ! »

Lexa n'osait pas lui dire que son épaule était entièrement en feu. Maintenant que Clarke était bien distincte, elle ne pensait plus qu'à la regarder.

Les mains de la blonde avaient cessé de torturer son épaule pour se placer sur ses joues, et Lexa lâcha un soupir qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

« Le bébé ? » murmura-elle

Clarke plissa son nez dans une drôle de grimace qu'elle avait du mal à interpréter.

« Le bébé va bien. »

« Tant mieux » Le sourire satisfait Lexa fondit vite quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur les joues de Clarke, une trace qui n'y était pas auparavant. « Tu pleures ? »

« Non ! » répondit Clarke, mais elle aurait été plus crédible si sa voix n'avait pas craqué en deux

« Si tu le dis » sourit de plus belle Lexa

Cette fois-ci, Clarke éclata de rire, et se pencha pour embrasser son sourire narquois. Lexa en perdit le souffle, et toute notion de souffrance. Clarke avait sans doute en tête que la brune était une patiente en pleine récupération puisqu'elle se sépara d'elle trop rapidement au gout de Lexa.

Une des mains avait glissé depuis sa joue dans les cheveux bruns, et par automatisme, elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux.

« Tu es une imbécile, Alexandria. »

« Surement. » soupira Lexa

Bercée par la main de Clarke dans ses cheveux et le cataplasme qui semblait commencer à faire effet, Lexa ne dit pendant un moment, s'accordant un rare moment de tranquillité.

« Clarke ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Dans une charrette. »

Lexa, peu satisfaite de l'explication, leva un sourcil que Clarke retraça immédiatement du doigt.

« Nous sommes partis du palais de Thespios trop vite pour chercher un bon moyen de transport pour toi, et de toute façon, nous n'avions pas le temps. On t'a hissé sur ton cheval, avec toujours quelqu'un pour te tenir en place, et on est partis le plus vite possible. Tu as fait du cheval beaucoup trop longtemps, et tes plaies commençaient à s'ouvrir de partout … tu te serai vidée de ton sang si on ne s'était pas arrêté »

La main de Clarke s'était mise à trembler doucement contre son front, et il fallut toutes les peines du monde à Lexa pour lever la sienne et l'en couvrir.

« Tu as volé une charrette ? »

« Non » rit Clarke « Indra l'a échangé. Contre son cheval. »

« Comment ? »

Lexa voulut se relever d'un coup, et fut vite clouée contre le bois de la charrette par la blonde.

« Ne bouge pas, j'ai dit ! Tu es peut-être blessée mais tu n'es pas sourde ! » rugit Clarke

Il vint à l'esprit de Lexa que la blonde ressemblait plus à Abigail que jamais par le passé, et que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le lui signaler.

« Si je t'explique tu me promets de rester calme ? »

« Oui » accepta la brune à contrecœur

« Et d'arrêter de te battre ? » Cette fois, Lexa ne répondit que par de gros yeux qui signifiait clairement que Clarke en demandait trop. « Indra a vu que tu ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça longtemps. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de troquer son cheval contre une charrette d'un paysan qu'on a rencontré sur la route. Sans ça tu serais peut-être morte »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Indra n'est pas là, ils sont rentrés de leurs côtés à Arcadia. Linkon et Octavia nous accompagneront jusqu'à Maronée et y retourneront. »

« Arcadia … »

« Ils doivent préparer la suite maintenant » dit sombrement Clarke « Tu as tué le roi. Les accords ne valent sûrement plus rien, ils sont en danger. Peut-être même qu'ils devront partir. »

Lexa leva les yeux vers Clarke. Elle n'en dirait rien, mais la blonde se sentait affreusement coupable, il était facile de le deviner.

« C'était un risque à prendre, Clarke. Indra avait donné son accord. »

Clarke secoua faiblement la tête.

« Ça n'aide pas à rendre la chose plus facile. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais Trikru a été menacée d'extinction maintes fois par le passé, et ils s'en sont toujours sortis, il faut avoir confiance en Indra. Et nous, nous reviendrons surement avec des amazones quand tout sera fini les aider. »

Clarke poussa un soupir désolé. « Qui aurait pu deviner que pour gagner une guerre, il faudrait nous en lancer dans une autre ? »

« C'est souvent comme ça, avec les hommes » remarqua Lexa

Clarke sourit en secouant la tête.

« Je pense que ton avis sur les hommes n'est pas des plus objectifs »

Lexa avait presque trouvé une réponse crédible que Clarke avait déjà fondu sur elle, l'empêchant d'énoncer quoique ce soit pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois ce ne fut pas la blonde qui les interrompit, mais bien le gros raclement de gorge derrière elles qui leur fit lever la tête à toutes les deux. Elles n'avaient même pas remarqué que les deux chevaux qui tiraient la charrette s'étaient arrêtés.

Depuis son cheval, Octavia les regardait avec un sourire si grand qu'il allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et l'air encore plus échevelée qu'à l'ordinaire, et derrière elle, Linkon paraissait souffrir du dos, si l'on en croyait sa drôle de posture. Les deux ne portaient aucune trace de regret sur le visage, et Octavia se pencha même dans la charrette pour aller fourrager dans les boucles brunes de Lexa.

« Désolée d'interrompre ce qui a l'air d'être une bien joyeuse réunion » sourit-elle tout grand, sans avoir l'air désolée du tout et visiblement ravie du rictus qu'elle obtint de la part de Lexa « On va s'arrêter bientôt pour la nuit, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Il fait bientôt nuit » remarqua Lexa « C'est sans doute plus raisonnable »

Clarke et Linkon donnèrent leur accord d'un simple hochement de tête, et Octavia se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Lexa sur le front.

« On va chercher un abris tranquille, et de quoi manger. Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Commandante ! »

Linkon leur jeta un clin d'œil entendu, et disparut à la suite de sa femme, à grands galops dans les bois.

Restées seules, Clarke décida de s'allonger aux côtés de Lexa, qui lui fit une place contre elle avec joie. Elles restèrent en silence, Clarke prenant garde de temps à temps à vérifier l'état des bandages de la brune, et celle-ci ruminant visiblement une question sur laquelle elle avait passé du temps à réfléchir.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? » finit par demander doucement Lexa

Clarke releva aussitôt la tête, mais quand elle vit que Lexa la regardait paisiblement, sans vouloir chercher la moindre dispute, elle se rallongea à côté d'elle.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce qu'il passerait. Je l'ai réellement compris que quand on était parties, et là, c'était trop tard. Tu l'aurais bien vu, et tu m'aurais forcée à rentrer ! »

La voix de Clarke s'était étonnamment enrayée sur ses derniers mots, et Lexa, qui la connaissait par cœur, n'eut pas à se demander ce que cela signifiait. Clarke était allongée sur le dos, mais elle pouvait voir clairement que ses respirations s'étaient accélérées comme souvent quand elle commençait à paniquer.

« Clarke. » tenta Lexa

« Et tu n'as pas arrêté de te mettre en danger, ou d'être blessée, et si on ne trouvait pas la ceinture, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé à Themyscira !»

« Clarke ! »

« Et si, et si le bébé est un … »

« Ne pense pas à ça maintenant »

Lexa roula sur son côté pour placer un bras autour de Clarke, et la serrer contre elle pour amoindrir ses tremblements.

« Ton épaule ! » protesta tout de suite Clarke

« Je n'ai aucun poids dessus, rassure-toi. Respire avec moi, d'accord ? »

Clarke murmura tout bas que Lexa était la pire patiente qu'elle ait connue, mais accepta de suivre ses instructions sans plus broncher.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle respirait de nouveau normalement, et la main que Lexa avait autour d'elle avait glissé vers son ventre pour y tracer des arabesques invisibles.

« Cet enfant, je ne le veux pas si tu le veux pas aussi, Lexa. »

La main contre son ventre s'immobilisa sans se retirer pour autant. Clarke glissa prudemment la sienne, et parvint à entremêler leurs doigts sans de résistance du côté de la brune.

« Lexa ? »

« J'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. »

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête. La main de Lexa était dans la sienne, et pour l'instant, c'était suffisant. Elles restèrent en silence dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Linkon et Octavia ne reviennent.

* * *

« Nikolae. »

« Hmm … »

« Nikolae ! »

Nikolae se redressa d'un coup, manquant de peu d'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire de la brune couchée à côté d'elle. Ses vieux réflexes l'incitèrent à se munir de l'arme la plus proche qu'elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement, mais une main posée sur son avant-bras l'en dissuada vite.

Un seul coup d'œil vers Waverly suffit à la calmer, et après quelques respirations profondes, elle finit par se rappeler où elle était, et pourquoi exactement elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies au fin d'un bois.

« Et bien, on peut pas dire que tu aies le réveil facile ! » lui vint la petite voix moqueuse à côté d'elle

« Il ne faut pas réveiller par surprise une amazone qui dort, ça peut être dangereux » grogna la rousse en se rallongeant sur le dos « Par Hermès … »

« Excuse-moi, personne ne m'avait prévenue ! » rétorqua Waverly en roulant sur son côté

Nikolae enroula un bras autour de son ventre, et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est un réflexe ! »

Elle sentit Waverly se détendre sous elle, et glisser une main pour rejoindre celle qui reposait contre son ventre.

« Comment va ton œil ? » finit-elle par demander tout bas

« Il n'est plus douloureux. Ma vision est réduite maintenant, ça me fait tout drôle … J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue »

« Nikolae, je suis dés- »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase. Ça ne servirait à rien. »

Elles restèrent un instant en silence toutes les deux, jusqu'à ce que Waverly ne se retourne pour lui faire face.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Tu as compté les étoiles ? » Devant le regard noir qu'elle reçut, Nikolae adopta un air des plus innocents. « Ça aide parfois ! »

Waverly ne dit plus rien, préférant attendre que Nikolae ne redevienne sérieuse et ne lui demande pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil pour répondre.

« Comment ça va se passer chez toi ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Nikolae « C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir ? »

« Evidemment que ça m'empêche de dormir ! Tu veux m'emmener vivre avec une colonie d'amazones immortelles qui passent leurs journées à se battre ! Avec des vraies épées ! »

« Dit comme ça … »

« Elles vont vraiment m'accueillir les bras ouverts ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elles vont t'accueillir ! Tu es avec moi. »

« Mais je ne sais pas me battre contre cinq personnes à la fois ! » argumenta Waverly « Je ne sais même pas monter correctement à cheval ! »

« Rien de plus simple. » sourit Nikolae

« Je ne sais pas chasser ! »

« Il y a dont les chasseuses dont c'est le métier qui le feront pour toi »

« Je ne sais pas allumer de feu ! »

« Tu apprendras. »

« Je ne suis pas immortelle ! »

Pour la première fois, Nikolae eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle se reprit vite, resserrant le bras autour de la taille de Waverly pour la rapprocher d'elle, et frotter son nez au sien jusqu'à ce que sa mine renfrognée ne se change en gloussement.

« Ca ne change rien. Themyscira accueille celles qui le demandent, celles qui en besoin. Ta place est là-bas. »

Waverly se rendormit dans la posture dans laquelle elles étaient et ne se réveilla plus avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

Alex n'avait pas quitté le territoire de Themyscira depuis si longtemps qu'elle se laissa un moment pour redécouvrir les terres des hommes.

Son admiration pour la petite ville qui se dressait face à elle lui passa vite. Les silhouettes familières des maisons et des édifices qui se dessinaient sous les yeux lui firent remonter une multitude de souvenirs – certains qui auraient pu la faire sourire, d'autres qu'elle préférait oublier.

C'était la ville humaine la plus proche de Themyscira, et il lui arrivait parfois d'être choisie pour accueillir la traditionnel expédition bisannuelle. Elle s'était déjà rendue dans cette ville, il devait y avoir cent ans de cela, et elle se rappelait du chemin à suivre comme si il était tracé sur le dos de sa main.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre de cheval, ou de cacher son épée en y entrant, se souciant peu des gens qui se retournaient sur elle ou la pointait du doigt.

La ville n'avait pas changé. Le temple était toujours là, au croisement d'une ruelle sombre et d'une impasse inhabitée, et comme par le passé, elle se fit la réflexion qu'Athéna était une déesse trop importante pour se faire insulter de la sorte par un lieu de culte si grotesque. Elle laissa son cheval libre à l'entrée, sachant que personne ne passait jamais dans le quartier, et tira son épée en franchissant la porte du temple.

Celui-ci était petit et mal tenu, rarement nettoyé par le peu de gens qui y passaient. Il n'y avait même pas de prêtresses officielles pour y prier. Une statue dont les traits faisaient insulte à la déesse trônait au milieu, sans aucune offrande ou vêtements pour la décorer, et Alex posa un genou devant elle avec un soupir malheureux.

Les hommes d'ici ne vénéraient qu'un seul dieu, Poséidon, et Alex serait bien allé cracher sur la statue rutilante d'or qui régnait en place d'honneur de son immense temple.

Elle n'était pas là pour rétablir un équilibre entre le traitement des divinités de l'Olympe. Elle était là pour faire appel à Athéna.

Elle planta son épée dans la terre meuble du sol du temple, et posa son front contre ses mains jointes qui en tenaient le manche, dans la position que les amazones de la grande armée adoptaient en prêtant serment à leur reine.

« Athéna, Déesse de la sagesse et de l'art de la guerre, toi qui guide mes pas et dirige mon bras depuis toujours, toi qui a veillé sur moi comme une mère sur son enfant, j'implore ta miséricorde. Toi seule peut me venir en aide. »

Elle attendit un long moment, le front sur le manche de son épée. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Alex ne se découragerait pas pour si peu.

La déesse viendrait. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné Alex quand elle avait eu besoin d'elle. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste employer un peu plus de force.

« Athéna ! » rugit-elle

Il n'y eut rien pendant un moment. Et puis un drôle de coup de vent balaya le sable sous ses pieds et se mit à souffler contre sa peau. Alex resta à genoux, mais releva la tête de son épée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et sourit vers la nouvelle venue.

La déesse n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler son visage sous le masque d'un vieillard ou d'un jeune berger comme elle le faisait le plus souvent, et portait les traits de la femme qu'elle était quand elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille, les traits humains qui étaient les plus proches de ses véritables traits divins.

« Tu as un drôle de culot. Je suppose que c'est ton immortalité relative qui te permet de m'appeler de la sorte. »

Alex en perdit aussitôt sa confiance, mais le sourire de la déesse paraissait plus amusé qu'offensé.

« Je ne viens pas souvent ici » remarqua Athéna en se dirigeant à pas lents vers elle « Cette ville est des plus mal fréquentée. Et puis cette statue … Quelle disgrâce. »

« Tu n'étais pas au duel » remarqua Alex, toujours à genoux

« Non, en effet. Zeus mon père l'a défendu à tous les dieux. Question de favoritisme. »

« Et Poséidon n'a pas hésité à faire appel à Appolon pour aider les hommes cependant » grogna Alex entre ses dents

Elle avait peut-être outrepassé ses droits face à la déesse, mais ne s'excuserait pas de son insolence pour autant. Athéna la dévisagea de ses yeux gris qui lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercée de part et d'autre par une lame chauffée à blanc.

« Tu penses que je t'ai abandonnée, Alexandra de Themyscira ? » Alex jugea plus prudent de rien répondre. La déesse n'avait nullement besoin d'une réponse orale pour connaitre la réponse à sa question. « J'ai fait l'erreur d'être loyale à ma parole, contrairement à mon oncle. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée pour autant. Tu es ma protégée, et je t'accorderai la faveur que tu me demanderas, Alexandra »

Alex resserra ses mains contre le manche de son épée.

« Athéna, O grande déesse. Guide-moi aux enfers. »

Les yeux gris la transpercèrent de nouveau, cherchant dans les siens la moindre trace d'hésitation.

« Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? »

Alex confirma d'un hochement de tête. Un instant, il lui sembla apercevoir dans les yeux gris de la déesse un éclair de fierté.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Pars, et n'aies crainte. Tu trouveras sur ta route un guide pour te mener là où le désires. »

Alex se releva sur ses pieds, son épée tout de suite rangée à sa taille, et remercia la déesse d'un profond salut. Elle avait déjà tourné les talons vers la sortie du temple quand Athéna appela son prénom, la faisant se retourner.

« Sois prudente mon enfant »

Alex sourit et frappa sa poitrine de son poing.

« Quand est-ce que je ne le suis pas ? »

Son cheval n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à la sortie du temple, et elle grimpa dessus sans plus se poser de questions. Elle avait foi en la déesse. Elle n'eut qu'à sortir à petit trot de la ville, laissant son cheval les guider à son aise une fois dehors.

Quand elle fut assez loin de la ville pour être sûre de ne plus rencontrer personne, elle descendit de sa jument pour la laisser paitre, et alla s'assoir au bord de la route. Elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de si anodin que laisser le soleil lui réchauffer doucement la peau depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait presque oublié à quel point les choses les plus banales pouvaient être les plus agréables.

« Tu attends quelqu'un, peut-être ? » Derrière un arbre était apparu un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux roux de la même teinte que Nikolae, et au grand sourire railleur. « Tu ne me reconnais pas ? J'avais pensé que ta sœur t'aurait parlé de moi, pourtant »

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Hermès ? »

« Tout juste ! Plus qu'une princesse à renseigner, et j'aurai fait les trois sœurs ! »

L'étrange jeune homme sautilla jusqu'à elle pour attraper sa main et l'aider à se relever. Alex lui devait le même respect qu'à Athéna, qu'à n'importe quel dieu véritablement, mais son air jovial et son attitude bon enfant ne lui donnèrent pas l'impression qu'elle devait le saluer d'une révérence.

« On m'a confié, en haut lieu, la mission de te guider là où tu voudrais aller. Ma sœur ne m'a pas précisé ta destination exacte, cependant, qui est ? »

« Les enfers. » annonça froidement Alex

Hermès poussa un long sifflement admirateur.

« Et bien. Vous êtes des coriaces, vous les amazones, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alex, qui ne voulait pas offenser le dieu mais n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, haussa des épaules. Heureusement, Hermès réagit d'un rire amusé, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as de la chance, je suis l'un des seuls à en savoir le chemin. Bien, la porte des enfers est au centre de la Forêt Immortelle, bien loin d'ici comme tu t'en doutes. Pars vers le nord, et suis la route. Sitôt que tu t'égareras, tu verras sur ton chemin des signes qui te remettront dans le droit chemin. Et si vraiment – et j'en doute – tu te perds au fond des bois, je te trouverai. »

Hermès souriait toujours, mais le regard en coin qu'il glissa vers son cheval l'incitait clairement à se remettre en route. Alex remonta sur son cheval sans protester, et remercia le dieu de son aide.

« Remercie Athéna, plutôt. Je te retrouverai à l'entrée des Enfers »

Alex fit un signe de la main au dieu, et lança son cheval à grands galops sur la route qu'il lui avait montré, le laissant derrière elle dans un nuage de poussière.

« Bonne chance, fille de Regina ! »

* * *

Tous les accords que Regina avait passé avec le vieux roi Cyrus semblaient avoir été convenablement oubliés par les hommes. Le soir même du départ d'Alex, alors que le bûcher funéraire de Maggie venait à peine de se consumer entièrement, les trompettes du haut des remparts avant annoncé la venue d'un émissaire.

C'était le même petit homme qui était venu leur annoncer la guerre, et qui cette fois n'était pas venu seul, sans doute effrayé de ne pas pouvoir revenir entier s'il n'était pas protégé. Nui lui ni les deux soldats qui l'encadraient n'étaient entrés dans l'enceinte de la ville, les portes tout justes reconstruites complètement fermées.

Regina s'était hissée sur les remparts avec ses générales et ses commandantes, et avait d'un geste fait baisser tous les arcs armés vers lui pour le laisser parler. Sitôt qu'il eut annoncé que les conditions du duel n'avaient pas été respectées, les arcs se relevèrent immédiatement, et cette fois la reine ne fit rien pour les en empêcher.

L'émissaire était venu leur annoncer sur un ton pompeux que les hommes continueraient à se battre parcequ'Alex n'avait pas tué le prince, ce qui était une raison valable selon la loi des dieux mais absolument immorale.

« Si ton roi, dont j'ai épargné le fils à sa demande, persiste, tu pourras lui dire que les règles ont changé désormais. Nous n'aurons plus de pitié pour les blessés. Nous n'aurons plus de considération pour vos morts, que nous laisserons pourrir au soleil sans leur donner de sépulture. Nous jouerons selon ses règles, déloyales et fourbes. Va lui dire »

L'émissaire hocha de la tête, ravi de s'en tirer aussi bien, et repartit vite avec son escorte jusque dans le camp des hommes tandis que de son côté, Regina retournait dans son palais.

Elle ne dissout son conseil qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, envoyant tout le monde se reposer pour la journée du lendemain alors qu'elle-même ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Emma la retrouva à l'aube, avachie sur son trône, les yeux complètement vagues.

« Je t'ai attendu cette nuit ! »

Regina ne réagit pas, et Emma s'approcha à pas précautionneux. La reine ne semblait pas l'avoir vu venir, elle qui était toujours plus alerte que quiconque, et son regard perdu dans le vide commençait à l'inquiéter.

« Mon amour ? »

« J'ai tout raté. » murmura Regina d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu si elle n'avait été si près d'elle

« Non Regina ! » Emma tomba à genoux devant elle et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai perdu nos trois files, Emma. Nikolae doit être morte, Alexandra est perdue et Alexandria ne reviendra pas. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! » dit Emma avec force « Alex n'est pas perdue »

« Elle va aux enfers ! C'est tout comme ! »

« Elle aime Maggie. Rappelle toi comme ta mère voulait nous séparer elle aussi, tu serais allée jusqu'au bout du monde pour moi ! C'est pareil. »

Regina la regarda comme si elle venait de l'apercevoir, et sourit tristement.

« C'est bien ta fille. A se jeter la tête la première dans le danger, sans réfléchir un instant. »

« Regina … »

« Ça ne la sauvera pas tu sais. D'être amoureuse. »

Emma se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas relever. Elle porta la main de la reine à sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume.

« Viens te coucher. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, et ton esprit n'est plus clair … »

« Au contraire, je vois parfaitement ! Les enfers ne rendent pas ceux qu'ils prennent. Elle ne reviendra pas. Nikolae doit être égorgée dans un ravin, et … j'espère qu'Alexandria ne reviendra pas. »

Emma en lâcha presque sa main sous le choc.

« Regina ! »

« Je préfère savoir ma fille vivante ailleurs que morte avec nous ici ! »

« Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Lexa reviendra avec Clarke. Je suis sûre que Nikolae a eu une bonne raison d'être en retard, et nous la reverrons bientôt. Alex appartient à Themyscira, à nous, pas aux enfers. J'ai besoin que tu y croies aussi, Regina ! »

Regina refusa d'hocher son accord. Elle préféra tourner la tête pour ne plus avoir à croiser le regard d'Emma.

« Je vais tous nous mener à la défaite … Thalestris aurait été une bien meilleure reine que moi. J'aurai du abdiquer mon trône pour elle. »

« Ça suffit comme ça ! » Emma libéra les mains de la reine pour les poser de part et d'autre de ses yeux mouillés de larmes, et posa son front contre la couronne qui reposait contre celui de Regina. « Tu es la reine. Moi je suis la reine consort par simple jeu de mariage, mais toi, toi tu étais faite pour être la reine ! Thalestris était fière d'être ta sujette, et encore plus, d'être ta sœur. Et moi, je suis fière d'être ta femme »

Regina baissa des yeux douloureux.

« Emma … si je meurs tout à l'heure … »

« Non ! »

« Si je meurs tout à l'heure. » reprit Regina « En l'absence de princesses, tu es la reine consort et tu seras la première Amazone de Themyscira. Je sais que tu feras les bons choix, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Mais tu ne mourras pas ! » interrompit Emma « Tu ne mourras pas. Jamais. »

« J'aimerai avoir ta confiance, mon amour » sourit doucement Regina

Emma se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. « Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

Regina hocha de la tête, acceptant enfin les mots d'Emma.

« J'aurai voulu plus pour nos filles. »

« Elles ont été heureuses, elles le seront encore » sourit Emma

La reine posa une main contre celle d'Emma qui résidait le plus proche de sa couronne.

« Et toi, tu as été heureuse avec moi ? »

« La plus du monde. »

Ce fut autour de Regina d'attirer Emma à elle pour l'embrasser, et la serrer contre elle, ignorant la position inconfortable dans laquelle elles se trouvaient toutes les deux. Quand la reine la relâcha, Emma laissa retomber ses mains sur les genoux de Regina, qui elle redressa sa couronne et son dos d'un même geste.

« Si Lexa revient la première et que nous ne sommes plus là … »

« Si Lexa revient et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre héritière directe, elle sera reine. »

Emma sourit tout grand. « Tu l'as appelé Lexa ! »

Regina sourit aussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur sa dernière fille mourut dans sa gorge quand résonna dans tout le palais la familière trompette d'une invasion. Emma se releva d'un coup, poussant un juron peu digne d'une reine.

« Ils attaquent au petit jour … les lâches ! »

Elle avait l'air toute prête à courir hors du palais en courant mais la main de Regina attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse trop s'en éloigner.

« Où est-ce que tu pars ? »

Emma fronça des sourcils. « Tu le sais. Sur les remparts. »

« Non ! » La reine s'était levée de son trône pour attraper sa femme par les épaules dans un geste paniqué, et la secoua presque avec force. « N'y va pas ! »

Emma ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où venait l'éclat de voix.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis déjà en armure, tu le vois, il ne me manque que mon casque ! »

« Tu ne peux pas aller sur les remparts » dit Regina d'une voix blanche

« Regina, sans Maggie nous n'avons plus de capitaine de la garde, et il n'y a que moi qui aies assez d'expérience pour la remplacer. Nous en avons discuté avec le conseil, tu étais d'accord ! »

« J'ai un pressentiment » répondit très vite Regina « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tu ne comprends pas ? Andromaque a senti venir la mort d'Hector, je ne veux pas que ce soit nous ! »

La trompette retentit de nouveau, et Emma tourna vite la tête vers la porte, par laquelle elle pouvait entendre les pas précipités de guerrière déjà en route pour les remparts.

« Tu n'es pas Andromaque et je ne suis pas Hector, ma reine. Tout cela ne nous arrivera pas. »

Emma allait partir de nouveau, mais la reine fut plus rapide.

« Si tu m'aimes, tu n'iras pas ! » cria Regina

Emma se retourna pour embrasser son front, et avant que Regina n'ait pu la retenir à nouveau, sauta des marches du trône, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Regina, je n'ai pas été capitaine de la garde depuis longtemps, mais je me dois de défendre ce portail. Je t'aime, mais j'irai. »

« Emma ! »

Mais Emma était partie à grands pas, et ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où elle franchit la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je n'irai nulle part où tu ne peux me suivre. »

Avant que Regina ne puisse lui interdire de bouger, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Les hommes étaient trop nombreux, et leur nouvelle machine, indestructible. Tout était allé trop vite. Emma était arrivée sur place le plus vite possible, et pourtant, elle n'avait pu que constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

La nouvelle machine avait presque broyé l'entrée de la ville en miettes. Le bois résistait encore mais était gondolé et perforé par endroits là où la machine l'avait frappé. Maintenir les grandes portes de bois fermées pour éviter qu'un flot de soldats anatoliens n'envahissent la ville s'avérait être une tâche difficile, voire impossible.

Emma avait appelé à elle toutes les gardes pour colmater les hémorragies dans les quelques brèches des portes le temps que la ville se mettre à l'abris, mais elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Elles n'en pouvaient déjà plus, adossées au bois de la porte par dizaines, à tenter de lutter contre les violents coups de bélier de la machine qui les projetait en poignées au sol.

Les hommes détruiraient les portes en bois en un temps record, et envahiraient la ville avant même que l'armée n'ait pu se rassembler.

« Tenez bon ! » hurlait comme elle le pouvait Emma par-dessus le bruit des coups « La cavalerie arrive ! »

Elle ne croyait plus elle-même à ce qu'elle disait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa place contre le bois craquelé de la porte, à tenter tant bien que mal d'enfoncer ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas se faire expulser au loin par la force de la machine. Sa cape blanche était complètement maculée de taches sombres et de copeaux de bois, et comme elle, ses gardes étaient au bord de l'épuisement.

Aucune ne bougerait sans son ordre cependant. Aucune ne bougeait avant que n'arrive le gros de l'armée, qui était en train de se réunir à la hâte quelque part loin des remparts.

Un nouveau coup fit vibrer les grandes portes de bois toutes entières, et projeta cinq de ses gardes au sol sous le choc. Cette fois, Emma leva la tête vers l'impact. Le trou provoqué par le choc était assez gros pour laisser passer le bras d'un homme, et déjà le bois commençait à se fendre tout autour. Encore quelque coups, et il n'y aurait plus de portes.

« Ils vont nous écraser ! » cria Emma « Ecartez-vous ! »

Ses amazones ne semblaient pas vouloir délaisser la porte à la merci des hommes, mais quand elle-même fit trois pas en arrière, la suivirent à regret pour se ranger derrière elle.

Les portes tremblaient de toute part, et le coup suivant résonna si fort qu'il la fit presque sursauter. La première en tête de ligne, Emma redressa bravement la tête, et tira son épée. Elle avait déjà compris ce qui arriverait avant même qu'ils ne l'enfoncent complètement. Comme elle, les amazones derrière elles avaient déjà accepté leur mort depuis bien longtemps, et pas une ne bougea quand le coup d'après creusa un nouveau trou.

Emma pointa son épée en avant, aussitôt imitée par ses gardes. La grande armée arrivait au galop, elle pouvait entendre les bruits des chevaux et des pas des guerrières à pied, et elle arriverait trop tard.

La porte de droite venait de découvrir un espace assez grand pour qu'un homme s'y engouffre. Le dernier acheva coup de la faire tomber entièrement.

Dans un élan de faiblesse qu'une capitaine de son rang ne devait pas avoir en pleine action, Emma jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers les chevaux comme elle. Regina était à leur tête, avec son casque doré et sa cape blanche dans son dos, à presser son cheval à prendre encore de la vitesse. Elles étaient si proches des remparts qu'Emma pouvait apercevoir son masque de concentration, et en sourit.

Elle ne sut jamais si sa femme avait pu attraper son sourire en retour alors qu'elle bondit en avant sur le premier homme qui avait passé la brèche. Elle n'entendait déjà plus le bruit des chevaux alors que des lances lui transpercèrent le coup de tout part. Elle n'entendait plus rien quand elle s'écroula au sol devant la porte qu'elle avait juré de garder. Elle mourut dans le silence le plus complet.

Le cri que Regina poussa en la voyant tomber fut si sanglant et si effroyable qu'il mit en déroute une bonne partie de l'armée des hommes, qui abandonnèrent sur place leur machine pour détaler comme des lapins vers leur campement. La cavalerie des amazones fonça les poursuivre sur la plage alors que celles qui étaient là formaient déjà un cercle autour de leurs deux reines.

Emma de Themyscira était morte sans revoir ses filles, sans avoir dit adieu à sa femme, et la reine Regina qui avait combattu tant d'hommes et remporté tant de batailles avait avec elle tout perdu.


	24. Depuis la tombe

Alex marchait depuis longtemps.

Elle avait sur les conseils d'Hermès laissé son cheval à l'entrée de la Forêt Immortelle, après avoir suivi les signes qui s'étaient présentés à elle pendant des jours - un oiseau qui chantait sur une branche, un arbre qui avait miraculeusement poussé au beau milieu du chemin - Hermès avait de drôle de méthodes d'indiquer la bonne voie.

Elle avait traversé les bois les plus sombres et les vallées les plus désertes, franchi des endroits désertiques où la pluie n'avait pas du tomber depuis la naissance de Lexa, était passé dans des coupe-gorges sans nom sans pourtant rencontrer âme qui vive de tout son voyage, à ne s'arrêter que pour dormir par bribes. Le chemin pour les Enfers était pavés d'obstacles faits pour dérouter les hommes qui souhaitaient s'y rendre avant leur temps, mais Alex, comme si on avait été prévenu de sa visite, n'avait rencontré aucun piège sur sa route.

Elle avait à peine eu à chasser, les animaux s'étaient présentés à elle comme par enchantement. Elle n'avait presque pas mangé de toute façon, l'estomac trop noué pour qu'elle ne pense à le remplir. Elle n'avait eu que son épée pour compagnie, et le tintement de ses bracelets en or contre armure comme soutien.

Se retrouver seule avec ses pensées s'était avéré plus dur qu'elle l'aurait pensé, et elle en était presque tombée à genoux de soulagement en atteignant le cœur de la forêt. Elle s'était enfoncée à travers le sentier le plus obscur que lui avait montré les signes, à travers les ronces qui lui avaient déchiré les mollets et les épines qui avaient griffé ses bras, dans la pénombre qui lui bloquait de plus en plus la vue et avec toujours la même peur au ventre qu'elle s'était perdue.

Et soudain était apparu face à elle un immense arche dorée soutenue de deux grands piliers de marbre, qui menait à des centaines et des centaines de marche qui descendaient sous terre dans un escalier dont elle ne pouvait voir la fin.

Alex s'avança à pas précautionneux, son épée prête à être tirée si nécessaire, quand elle aperçut adossé à l'une des colonnes Hermès en grande tenue, et le salua immédiatement d'une courbette.

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu es arrivée en entier » sourit le dieu

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu son casque ailés et à ses pieds ses talarias, qu'Alex profita pour admirer.

« Ah oui mes sandales ailées » sourit Hermès quand il capta son regard « Les mortels n'ont pas l'occasion de les voir tous les jours … Pas plus qu'ils n'ont la chance de pouvoir se rendre en ces lieux avant que Thanatos ne vienne les prendre. »

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule d'un air très solennel.

« Tu devras chasser une biche, pour nourrir le gardien de ces lieux. »

« Une biche ? Mais il n'y a pas un seul animal à la ronde ! »

« Tu en trouveras. Et tu n'iras pas aux enfers sans, sinon tu te feras dévorer tout cru avant d'avoir pu passer la porte ! Bien, je vois que tu as de quoi rémunérer Charon … quoi qu'il arrive, promet moi de ne pas toucher les eaux du Styx ! »

Alex promit, bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'avertissement. Le Styx avait pour légende de ne jamais libérer ceux qui y tombaient à trop de pencher vers lui pour admirer leur reflet, et y restaient coincés à jamais sans jamais pouvoir rejoindre la terre du royaume des morts.

« Ne mange rien, ne bois rien de ce que l'on te propose. Ne désobéis pas à la loi des enfers, n'insulte pas ses habitants ou ses maitres, où tu pourrais bien te retrouver au Tartare. »

Hermès portait un air de sérieux qui lui fit étrangement penser à sa mère, et elle comprit que, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ne plaisantait pas. Le tartare était le pire endroit des Enfers, et parceque conséquent du monde entier, où étaient éternellement torturés les plus grands criminels.

« Ne cherche pas à t'aventurer ailleurs que sur le chemin qui est tracé pour les âmes qui arrivent ici. Elles partent pour la plupart aux Champs-Elysées, et sur son chemin se trouve le palais d'Hadès où tu souhaites te rendre. Ne te laisse pas distraire par les morts que tu rencontreras, fille de Regina. N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu es descendue ici, quoi qu'il arrive. »

A nouveau, Alex eut l'impression que le dieu était au courant de quelque chose qu'il ne lui dirait pas, et qu'à défaut de lui demander quoi, elle devrait lui faire confiance aveuglément.

« Maintenant répète tout ce que je viens de dire. »

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux, mais Hermès maintint son regard sans cligner des siens, et elle répéta toutes ses instructions sans plus protester.

« Bien ! »

Tout de suite, le dieu avait repris son air jovial qui le caractérisait, et resserra une fois son épaule avant de la libérer.

« Je ne descendrai pas avec toi. J'en ai le droit, mais comme je n'y ai pas été mandaté, je ne peux t'accompagner sans risquer de d'attirer plus d'attention sur toi que souhaité. C'est un chemin que tu dois suivre seule, j'en ai bien peur. »

Alex haussa des épaules dans un demi-sourire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. »

Hermès sourit de nouveau, et redressa son casque ailé en guise de salut.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici, Alexandra de Themyscira. Laisse moi te dire que je serai content de recroiser ton chemin un de ces-jours. »

Il s'envola à tire d'ailes sans demander son reste, et Alex le regarda en partir en se demandant bien si il était la dernière personne vivante avec qui elle avait échangé des mots. Elle se remit vite les idées en place, et partit à la rechercher de la biche qui était censée habiter ces lieux déserts et trop arides pour sustenter n'importe quelle source de vie.

Et pourtant, il y avait bien la biche promise derrière un buisson piquant, en train de paitre si tranquillement qu'elle ne leva pas la moindre oreille quand Alex arriva, presque déjà offerte. Alex savait parfaitement à quel genre de fin était promise la pauvre bête, et eut la décence de lui offrir une mort rapide avant de la hisser sur son dos et de repartir vers l'arche dorée.

En arrivant devant l'entrée des enfers, là où le soleil d'Helios n'éclairait plus et devant l'escalier qui menait au fin fond de la terre, Alex eut une pensée pour la prophétie qui lui avait été annoncée à ses dix ans, et avec l'amer sentiment qu'elle la comprenait enfin, s'y engagea le cœur lourd.

L'escalier descendait sous terre aussi loin que le soleil semblait éloigné de la terre, et elle mit longtemps, guidée par la seule lueur des quelques torches qui éclairaient les marches, à les descendre toutes.

Quand elle arriva enfin au bout de l'escalier, la biche sur une épaule et le dos endolori, elle fit quelque pas dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à la grotte d'une immense bête, ou du moins d'une gigantesque caverne. Les murs étaient rocheux mais le sol de marbre, comme dans le plus riche des palais, et elle en glissa presque en apercevant l'habitant des lieux, enchainé au mur et déjà alerté de sa présence.

Le premier obstacle à son entrée aux enfers était là face à elle, et les légendes n'avaient pas menti. Cerbère était une créature aussi grande qu'impressionnante, à l'aboiement rauque et aux dents aiguisés, dont les trois têtes rugirent en chœur en apercevant Alex et se mirent à aboyer furieusement. Les simples mortels qui arrivaient, par miracle ou par égarement, jusqu'ici n'avaient aucune chance de le passer. Il devait sentir qu'elle n'avait pas le même sang que les simples mortels qui avaient eu la mésaventure de croiser son chemin autrefois cependant, parcequ'il se contentait de grogner sans véritablement tenter de la croquer.

Alex pouvait remercier Emma et son adoration sans fin pour les chiens, qui lui avait permis de décrypter le langage corporel du monstre. Ses six oreilles recourbées vers l'arrière lui indiquaient plus de la méfiance que de l'agression et son immense queue s'agitait nerveusement entre deux paires de pattes – elle en conclut qu'il ne savait pas déterminer si elle était morte ou vivante, et qu'il ne savait pas bien quoi faire d'elle.

Elle décida de prendre les devants, en avançant d'un pas vers lui, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle série d'aboiements furieux et de grondements furieux. Alex ne pourrait pas l'impressionner de sa grosse voix ou le charmer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme comme Orphée l'avait fait avec sa musique. Elle avait par contre de quoi le distraire, et propulsa la carcasse qu'elle avait sur l'épaule le plus loin que ses bras le permettaient.

Trois paires d'yeux suivirent la biche là où elle l'avait lancé, et trois bouches dévoilèrent des crocs dans une moue dédaigneuse avant de se détourner d'elle pour se délecter de son nouveau repas. Alex profita de sa distraction pour se faufiler à travers l'entrée qu'il gardait.

Le sol sous ses pieds n'était plus en marbre, elle marchait sur de la terre meuble qui s'enfonçait à chaque pas et lui faisait étrangement penser au sable de Themyscira. Elle était arrivée à une grande rivière qui faisait le tour des terres face à elle et s'y poursuivait encore plus dans la pénombre, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Le Styx.

Et tout proche de la berge, à quelques pas à peine d'elle, flottait une barque dont le bois semblait pourri et dont le nocher, debout sur le milieu de son embarcation, la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds d'un air malsain. Parmi les légendes qui peuplaient les enfers, Charon avait une bonne place dans le classement de ceux qui avaient les pires réputations, et semblait aussi aimable que la porte des enfers elle-même.

Charon était un vieil homme décharné et tyrannique, dont le seul travail et occupation favorite était de faire payer aux Ombres les plus grands prix pour leur voyage du Styx. Il avait le pouvoir absolu sur sa barque, et ne permettait jamais à personne de traverser la rivière sans lui payer une obole – les pauvres âmes qui n'étaient pas enterrées avec une pièce d'or dans la bouche ou la main n'avait aucun moyen de le payer, et restait à errer sur la mauvaise rive du Styx pendant l'éternité.

« Tu t'es perdue ? » lui cracha-il au visage

« Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Hadès. »

« Ha ! Et moi je souhaite une augmentation de mes tarifs, mais on ne me force à accepter les paiements en proportion de la richesse terrestre … Et tu me parais bien riche toi … Quand viendra ton heure, je ferai fortune ! En attendant déguerpis, tu as bien trop de sang dans tes veines pour traverser. »

Alex croisa ses bras, et décida de ne rien dire pendant un moment. Si elle devait se laisser mourir de faim pour traverser, elle le ferait sans problèmes.

Devant son air borné et résigné, le nocher dut le comprendre aussi puisqu'il poussa un grognement qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était la plus grande gêne qu'il ait connu depuis longtemps.

« Si tu veux traverser, tu devras payer ton voyage ! »

Alex baissa les yeux vers ses mains. A ses poignets brillaient ses manchettes en or, celles-là même qu'elle portait lors du duel avec le prince. Elle laissa au passeur sans hésiter, et il les soupesa longuement dans ses mains, évaluant comme il le pouvait le poids de l'or et la qualité du bijou.

« Ca ne te suffit pas, peut-être ? »

« Je veux ceci » dit Charon dans un sourire édenté, en montrant d'un doigt décharné sa main

Alex regarda alors sa bague, la bague qui faisait d'elle une princesse de Themyscira, et finit par l'enlever pour la lui jeter. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. Charon, enfin rassasié de sa soif d'or, se rassit dans le fond de sa barque, et lui jeta un nouveau regard mauvais.

« Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Alex eut envie de lui demander qu'il avait exactement d'autre à faire, mais préféra conserver sa seule chance de passer le styx, et monta dans la barque. L'embarcation se mit à craquer affreusement, et Alex leva des yeux concernés vers le nocher, lui demande silencieusement si la barque tiendrait le coup.

« Je suis habitué à plus léger que ça » ricana il « Ca ne pèse rien, un mort »

Alex ne commenta pas la remarque morbide, jugeant qu'un long silence en disait plus qu'un court discours. Charon, qui s'attendait à une meilleure réaction, parut déçu un instant, et récupéra vite sa prestance.

« Rame ! On ne va pas avancer tout seul ! »

La princesse attrapa la vieille rame qu'il lui avait désignée, et se mit à ramer à travers les eaux du Styx, le laissant diriger la barque.

« Entre ici, âme damnée » ricana Charon après un instant de silence « C'est ce que je dis d'ordinaire à mes rameurs. »

Alex en frissonna presque.

« Charmant. » grogna-elle tout bas

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler avec des vivants. » commenta Charon en guise d'excuse « J'ai perdu l'habitude depuis le dernier. »

« Parceque tu as déjà eu des vivants avant ? »

« Le grand Orphée lui-même. » dit très fièrement Charon

Alex haussa des épaules, et continua à pagayer en silence. La traversée du Styx fut rapidement achevée à grands coups de rame, et Alex sauta sur l'autre rive sans plus prêter la moindre attention à Charon, et à ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de médire dans son dos. Ses yeux suivirent la route pavée au sol pour finir par se poser sur l'immense palais du dieu des enfers se dressait face à elle.

« Va donc, insolente mortelle ! Hadès t'attend ! » ricana Charon

Alex était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

* * *

« Nous y sommes ! »

Nikolae rayonnait de joie. Elles étaient enfin arrivées au bord de la forêt qui bordait Themyscira, et elle aurait pu verser une larme de joie devant les arbres familiers.

« Je ne vois qu'une forêt » remarqua Waverly

« Themyscira est bien derrière, crois moi ! »

« Oh je te crois » sourit la brune, très clairement amusée de l'excitation palpable de l'amazone Waverly, qui avait sacrément amélioré sa technique de monte, allait engager son cheval dans la forêt quand Nikolae l'appela.

« Attends ! Tu risques d'avoir du mal à traverser. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es humaine, et la forêt est faite pour repousser les humains. La brume qu'a posé Ares en protection pourrait s'avérer dangereuse, même si tu es avec moi »

Nikolae sembla réfléchir un moment, et sourit tout grand quand elle trouva la solution à son problème.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec moi »

« Avec toi ? »

« Sur ton cheval »

Waverly roula des yeux, et bien que le rouge lui était quelque peu monté aux joues, se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

« Franchement Nikolae … Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça ? »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça ! » se défendit immédiatement Nikolae « Je veux dire, que tu viennes sur mon cheval pour être sûre que tu ne puisses pas tomber. Je serai plus tranquille de te savoir avec moi »

Waverly n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de plus d'arguments pour la convaincre, et était déjà en train de descendre tant bien que mal de son cheval avant même que Nikolae ne finisse de parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui alors ? » demanda-elle en désignant son propre cheval.

« Le laisser partir, pardi ! »

Nikolae sauta à terre pour libérer le cheval de Waverly de sa selle et tous les cordages qui lui enserraient la tête, et lui donner une légère claque sur la croupe pour l'encourager à fuir.

« Je te rends ta liberté ! »

Une fois le cheval parti, elle aida Waverly à monter sur le sien et grimpa derrière elle pour l'enlacer de ses bras.

« Prête ? »

Waverly laissa son dos tomber en arrière contre elle, et glissa une main contre le bras posé contre son ventre. Elle ne dit pendant un moment, profitant de l'un instant tant qu'elle le pouvait, et finit par hocher de la tête.

« Prête. »

Nikolae lança le cheval vers la brume. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour Waverly se sente mal, et comme l'avait prévu la rousse, finit par s'évanouir dans ses bras. Nikolae resserra son étreinte sur elle d'un bras, et de l'autre ne fit que presser le cheval de galoper encore plus vite. Le plus de temps qu'elles mettraient à travers la brume qui couvrait la forêt, le plus Waverly souffrirait.

Au moins, se rassurait-elle comme elle le pouvait, elle n'avait fait que s'évanouir. Si elle avait été un homme, la traversée de la forêt aurait bien pu la tuer.

Heureusement pour elle, Nikolae avait chassé tant de fois dans ces bois qu'elle en connaissait tous les secrets, y compris ses raccourcis, et bientôt apparurent les familiers remparts et le poste de garde qui surplombait la forêt.

« On y est ! » souffla Nikolae au corps endormi de Waverly contre « Encore un petit effort ! »

Waverly commençait à glisser du cheval et elle la réajusta comme elle le pouvait sur son cheval au galop, soulagée quand enfin la forêt dévoila sa fin et la brume se fit moins épaisse.

« Ouvrez les portes ! » hurla-elle de tout son soul « Ouvrez les portes ! »

La tête qui apparut depuis la guérite lui jeta un regard étonné. C'était une jeune garde dont le nom ne revint pas à Nikolae, et qui ne semblait pas avoir reconnu sa princesse.

« Mais … je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir »

« Seule une amazone peut traverser ces bois, tu le sais ! » rugit Nikolae « Si c'est de Maggie dont tu as peur, je m'occuperai d'elle ne crains rien, mais ouvre ces portes maintenant ! »

La jeune amazone hésita un instant, mais devant l'insistance de Nikolae, fit un geste derrière. Les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent dans un lourd craquement, et le cheval rentra dans Themyscira à toute allure, ramenant sans le savoir Nikolae chez elle.

Waverly, qui n'était plus sous l'influence de la brume, commençait à se réveiller, mais le fait qu'elle soit tombée inconsciente en premier abord n'était pas passé inaperçu. Tout de suite, les quelques gardes qui étaient sur les remparts avaient retourné leurs arcs et lances contre elles, et s'apprêtaient à tirer.

« Elle s'est évanouie dans la forêt ? C'est une humaine ! »

« Une étrangère dans nos terres ! »

Les lances et les épées pointées vers Waverly brillaient de mille feu, et Nikolae, qui se préoccupait plus du réveil de la brune que de qu'il se passait autour d'elle, venait tout juste de le remarquer.

« Non ! Elle est avec moi ! »

En entendant sa voix, Orana, qui avait été mandatée par la reine de surveiller la forêt et ses allers-venues, sauta au sol.

« Nikolae ? »

Nikolae sourit.

« C'est moi. »

« Mais … nous pensions … enfin, avec tout ce temps … »

« Je ne suis pas morte » soupira Nikolae « Je suis bien là. »

Orana tomba aussitôt à genoux devant elle, et en la voyant faire, les gardes descendirent de leurs remparts pour se précipiter à ses pieds.

« Lieutenant … Princesse … » bredouilla la jeune garde de la guérite « Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec … »

Elle fit un geste maladroit vers la grande cicatrice en cercle qui recouvrait son œil. Orana remarqua son geste depuis le sol, apercevant enfin le visage de Nikolae sous son mauvais angle et se releva sous le choc.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Un coup de sabot, je t'expliquerai » soupira Nikolae « Tu peux m'aider ? »

Orana s'approcha vite pour réceptionner une Waverly à moitié chancelante et aboya des ordres pour que l'on s'occupe du cheval sitôt que la princesse l'eut rejointe sur la terre ferme.

« Je suis contente de te revoir » dit-elle en transférant la brune dans les bras de Nikolae

La rousse lui sourit, et de la main qui ne tenait par fermement Waverly, alla taper sur l'épaule de la générale.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaise nouvelle par contre … en plus d'être borgne, je n'ai pas la ceinture. Lexa est rentrée ? »

Orana n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Waverly avait émis un drôle de son, et se frottait la tête d'un air douloureux.

« Où suis-je ? » marmonna-elle

« A la maison ! » lui sourit Nikolae « Themyscira ! »

Waverly jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Les gardes, n'ayant reçu aucun ordre de se relever, étaient à toujours à genoux devant leur princesse. Certaines d'entre elles, encore sous l'émotion de la voir en chair et en os alors que tout le monde la croyait morte, étaient au bord des larmes en la voyant.

« Ben dis donc … quel accueil » souffla Waverly, les yeux encore tout écarquillés

« ne restez pas à genoux, voyons, levez-vous ! » lança Nikolae aux gardes « Je vois que la porte de la forêt est bien gardée, je suis fière de vous ! »

Son sourire résonna quelque peu sur le gardes, qui semblaient épuisées mais qui retournèrent à leurs postes le cœur léger.

« Elles ont l'air fatiguées » remarqua Nikolae « Les hommes ont réussi à passer la brume jusqu'ici ? »

« Les hommes non, mais nous avons été attaquées par la forêt plusieurs fois » soupira Orana « Nikolae, tu dois savoir … nous avons essuyé beaucoup de pertes »

Nikolae, qui avait passé un bras de Waverly autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher, en fut si affectée qu'elle s'arrêta dans ses pas.

« Beaucoup de pertes ? » répéta-elle d'une voix blanche « Par Zeus, si j'étais rentrée plus tôt … »

« Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose » dit Orana

« Mais je me serai battue avec vous ! Au lieu de chercher cette maudite ceinture … »

« Lexa n'est pas rentrée. Il nous reste encore l'espoir qu'elle ramène la ceinture avec elle » dit Orana « Nikolae je dois te dire … »

Mais Nikolae n'écoutait plus, et avait déjà remise Waverly sur ses pieds pour l'attraper par les épaules et la secouer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Waverly, tu m'entends ? »

Devant le faible hochement de tête, Nikolae glissa une main dans les boucles brunes, et plaça l'autre sous son menton pour apercevoir ses yeux.

« Tu vas suivre Orana, qui va t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'on vérifie si la brume n'a pas fait de dégâts. Tout le monde te traitera bien, n'aies pas peur. Si tu as le moindre problème, explique que tu es venue ici avec moi d'accord ? »

Waverly hocha de nouveau de la tête, et la princesse lui embrassa le front.

« Je serai revenue si vite que tu auras à peine le temps de te rendre compte de mon absence »

Une fois sûre que la brune avait entendu et compris chacun de ses mots, Nikolae se tourna vers Orana.

« Je te la confie, traite la comme si c'était moi-même. Et fais prévenir Alex que je suis rentrée, elle va me chercher partout sinon. Je vais voir mes mères ! »

« Nikolae ! » appela Orana, mais la princesse était déjà partie en toute hâte, et elle se retrouva avec l'étrangère dans les bras.

« Générale ? »

Aglae n'était pas remonté à sa guérite, et aida tout de suite Orana à supporter le poids de la petite brune.

« La princesse ne sait pas pour … pour la reine. »

« Non. » Orana poussa un soupir. La forme de Nikolae était déjà loin, et elle ne s'arrêterait pas de courir avant d'être arrivée au palais. « Et ce n'est pas à nous de le lui apprendre. »

* * *

Lexa avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le bandage qui recouvrait son épaule, et la simple pensée de devoir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un la frustrait horriblement. Elle en était au point de contempler d'atteindre le bandage avec le bout de son épée, quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Laisse-moi faire »

« Clarke … » commença Lexa

« Je suis guérisseuse, et je te rappelle que je suis là pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu diras à la reine que j'ai fait pendant tout le voyage, sinon ? »

« Oh j'ai bien quelques idées … »

Clarke éclata de rire, et posa une légère tape sur l'épaule non blessée.

« Arrête de bouger, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Clarke se mit aussitôt au travail, enlevant avec minutie l'ancien pansement pour observer la plaie en-dessous.

« Pas terrible … voyons l'autre côté » Elle fit le tour de Lexa pour observer la plaie d'entrée, dont le bandage avait déjà enlevé depuis longtemps. « Ca te fait mal ? »

Lexa hésita visiblement avant de répondre.

« Un peu. J'ai l'impression que ça ne progresse pas »

« Je vois ça … j'ai l'impression que ça a gonflé. Le voyage n'a pas du aider, évidemment, des jours à cheval tu penses … Je n'aime pas la tournure que ça prend, je vais devoir rouvrir »

« Rouvrir ? »

« Pour donner une chance d'une meilleure cicatrisation. Ca risque de te faire mal, mais je sais comment te distraire »

« Ah bon ? »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

Les doigts de Clarke choisirent ce moment pour s'enfoncer dans la plaie, et Lexa retint un gémissement douloureux.

« Tu veux encore jouer à ça ? »

Clarke ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête distrait, déjà trop concentré dans son travail pour formuler une vraie réponse.

« J'ai connu une fille autrefois. » dit doucement Lexa

Son ton était calme, mais son cœur tapait des battements effrénés contre la cage de sa poitrine. Clarke s'arrêta un instant de travailler pour lui jeter un regard à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

« Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle » rassura-elle vite « Elle n'était pas blonde, elle n'avait pas les yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas toi. Mais elle était douce, et gentille, et je l'aimais. Elle s'appelait Costia. »

Lexa retint un nouveau grincement de dents. La plaie de son épaule s'était remise à saigner sous les doigts de Clarke, qui se mit à tamponner doucement tout ce qui en sortait.

« Tu l'as rencontrée à Arkadia »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Lexa hocha de la tête.

« Tu me demandais l'autre jour si Arkadia n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour moi. J'ai hésité longtemps à y rester une fois la mission terminée, parceque à Arkadia il y avait Costia, et je voulais être avec elle. »

« Et tu es revenue quand même »

Lexa hocha de la tête doucement. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le feu qu'avait allumé Linkon avant de s'éloigner avec Octavia, et si elle ressentait de la douleur dans l'épaule que Clarke était en train de soigner, elle ne le montrait pas.

« Tu aurais pu faire la demande de devenir mortelle » remarqua doucement la guérisseuse

Elle ne reprocherait pas à la princesse de ne pas lui avoir raconté cette histoire avant. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix, seulement de l'attention, et pour ça, Lexa en lui était si reconnaissante qu'elle leva la tête pour la regarder directement.

« Tu sais bien que non » dit-elle tristement « Je suis du sang de Penthesilea, ma mère me l'aurait refusé par principe. Ne pas éteindre la lignée. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu quitter Themyscira sans abandonner ton immortalité ? »

« Si. La seule chose qui me retient réellement chez nous sont mes devoirs envers mon peuple, mais j'aurai pu quitter Themyscira. »

« Et tu le voulais »

« Au début, oui. Je la voyais et j'étais heureuse, et je pouvais m'imaginer une vie avec elle, aussi réelle et aussi palpable que toi devant moi maintenant » Lexa poussa un soupir qui se transforma vite en un sourire affligé « Et puis j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait quand elle se serait mise à vieillir sans que je puisse l'en empêcher ? Je serai restée éternellement jeune, alors qu'elle aurait vieilli lentement, en me regardant avec envie. Eventuellement, Trikru n'aurait plus accepté que je ne vieillisse pas comme eux, et elle aurait dû s'exiler d'eux pour continuer de vivre avec moi … Je lui aurai empêché d'avoir une vie normale. »

Clarke avait fini de poser son bandage contre la plaie de son épaule, et s'était agenouillée au sol devant elle pour la regarder en silence.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ça. Alors je suis partie. Je suis rentrée à Themyscira en me disant que je ne la reverrai plus. »

Lexa prit une grande respiration, dans l'espoir vain de cacher les sanglots que Clarke avait déjà entendu dans sa voix.

« Je ne suis revenue que deux ans après à Arkadia. Je pensais qu'elle aurait eu le temps de s'en remettre, tu vois, qu'elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien … Et c'est Anya que j'ai trouvé à l'entrée du camp. Elle avait entendu que j'arrivais, et elle voulait être celle qui me l'apprendrait. Costia était morte, tuée lors d'un raid qu'avait ordonné la reine. »

« La mère de Thespios ? »

« Oui. Nia. Je me suis vengée froidement, en m'introduisant dans son palais pour l'éliminer dans son sommeil. Ca ne m'a pas rendu Costia. »

Lexa se releva abruptement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle en avait fait sursauter Clarke de surprise, et fit quelque tours rageurs autour du feu, comme pour tenter de calmer quelque chose qui la dévorait déjà depuis trop longtemps.

« L'immortalité est un poison. »

« Lexa … » tenta de raisonner Clarke

« Tu ne comprends pas parceque tu es toujours restée à Themyscira, mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Les amis que je me suis fait lors de mes premières missions sont morts, et leurs enfants aussi, Clarke ! »

« Lexa, je comprends que ce tu ressens, vraiment, mais tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu es. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Lexa avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux, une lueur que Clarke n'avait jamais vu dirigé contre elle et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. « Quel intérêt de vivre une vie aussi longue, si ce n'est pour ne pas vivre du tout ! »

« Parceque tu trouves qu'il nous a manqué quelque chose dans cette vie, toi. On a toujours tout eu ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'as jamais pu voir ton père ! » lui rétorqua Lexa

L'onde de choc sur le visage de Clarke lui fit regretter ses mots tout de suite, et elle plongea sur ses genoux devant elle pour attraper ses mains.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça … Excuse moi Clarke, excuse moi ! »

« Tu as eu raison pourtant. »

Lexa voulut nier de la tête, mais la blonde l'empêcha de le faire d'avantage en posant ses mains autour de son visage.

« J'en ai longtemps voulu à ma mère de n'avoir pas pu le rencontrer, parceque je pensais qu'il était une part de moi. Mais depuis que je sais pour le bébé que je porte moi, j'ai réalisé quelque chose Lexa. Le seul parent que j'ai jamais connu, c'est elle ! C'est elle qui m'a vu grandir, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris. A quoi bon vouloir le connaitre, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais ? Ca aurait été comme rencontrer un étranger, tu comprends ? »

Lexa alla attraper une des mains de Clarke pour en embrasser la paume, et la poser contre son cœur.

« Je sais. Je comprends. Je n'ai jamais voulu rencontrer mon père moi non plus. »

« Parceque tu avais déjà deux parents, Lex »

Lexa sourit, et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Clarke pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« C'est vrai. Deux sacrés parents. »

Clarke hocha de la tête contre son épaule, préférant ne rien rajouter pour profiter du moment en silence. Linkon et Octavia n'étaient toujours pas revenus, ou du moins avaient sagement choisi de rester à l'écart. Elles étaient seules, avec le crépitement du feu en fond sonore, et aucune des deux n'avaient l'air décidée à bouger.

« Lex ? »

« Oui, Clarke. »

« Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas restée là-bas »

Lexa s'autorisa un moment de silence avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux blonds et de lever doucement la tête de Clarke vers elle.

« Moi aussi, Clarke »

Clarke sourit, et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Elle aurait bien continué sur cette lancée vers d'autres activités plus physiques mais Lexa avait visiblement quelque chose qui lui trottait en tête, assez pour rompre leur étreinte et tourner la tête quand Clarke voulut l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas toute seule. » énonça -elle d'un ton bien trop sérieux

« Je sais » sourit Clarke « Je suis avec toi, non ? »

« Non, je veux dire que tu ne seras pas toute seule Clarke. Jamais. Et elle non plus. » Elle glissa une main entre elles pour la reposer sur le ventre de la blonde. « Ton bébé n'aura pas qu'une seule mère. »

Clarke ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu veux dire que … »

« Je la reconnaitrai auprès de ma mère. Auprès de toutes ! Elle sera sur la liste des héritières du trône. Je l'aimerai comme je t'aime toi, je lui apprendrai à trier à l'arc et à faire du feu, et … »

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de finir son programme que Clarke était sur elle, à embrasser chacune des parcelles de son visage en ponctuant chaque baiser salé d'un je t'aime, et à la serrer si fort contre elle que Lexa n'eut pas le cœur à lui signaler qu'elle venait sûrement de ruiner le beau bandage qu'elle avait appliqué avec tant de soins.

« C'est vrai Lexa ? Tu la veux aussi ? »

Lexa sourit plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement jamais fait.

« Elle est à nous Clarke. Rien qu'à nous. »

La main resta sur le ventre de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'endormir.

* * *

Nikolae avait couru au palais jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ignorant les regards étonnés sur elle et les têtes qui se tournaient sur son chemin. Une fois dans le palais qu'elle avait trouvé bien trop vide, elle avait sauté sur la première jeune servante qui avait croisé son chemin.

« Tallulah ! »

« Princesse ! Tu es rentrée ! »

Nikolae accepta vite la révérence, et le regard plein d'admiration de la petite amazone, qui osait à peine la toucher de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

« Sais-tu où est la reine ? Ou la reine consort ? J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être bien loin, Ma est toujours inexplicablement dans les premières au courant de tout ce qui arrive ici ! »

Tallulah eut l'étrange réaction d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits, et de ne pouvoir sortir le moindre son de sa bouche entrouverte, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Nikolae.

« Tallulah ? La reine ? »

« D-dans la salle de trône, je crois, Princesse »

« Merci ! »

Nikolae était repartie en courant dans les couloirs du palais, et ignorant ses poumons qui la brûlaient, ne s'arrêta que quand elle eut ouvert les grandes portes de la salle de trône à la volée. Regina était assise sur son trône, le regard dans le vide et la couronne inclinée sur le front, l'air complément stupéfaire et prostrée sur son siège.

« Mère ! »

Regina leva la tête. Nikolae en perdit immédiatement son sourire ravi.

La reine, qu'elle avait toujours connu avec les cheveux portés aux épaules, les avait maintenant coupés juste en dessous de l'oreille. Nikolae savait ce que cela signifiait.

Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ et Lexa n'était pas encore rentrée, il ne restait que deux membres de la famille royale pour qui la reine pourrait porter le deuil. Elle n'avait vu ni Alex ni Emma en rentrant dans la ville.

Nikolae sentit sa gorge se resserrer brutalement, et un drôle de sentiment qui ne pouvait être que de l'angoisse. Regina s'était relevée, tremblante sur ses jambes, et elles se regardèrent toutes les deux dans un moment suspendus dans l'air, une avec ses cheveux courts, l'autre avec son œil en moins sous sa cicatrice.

« N-Nikolae ? »

Entendre la voix de son mère fut le déclic dont la princesse avait besoin pour se remettre en marche, et Nikolae courut presque jusqu'au trône pour tomber dans les bras de sa mère.

« Qui ? » demanda-elle quand la reine sembla en état de lui répondre « Alex ? Ma ? »

« Emma … »

Regina raconta par bribes entrecoupées de respirations difficiles le duel entre Alex et le prince, et les séquelles.

« J'ai épargné la vie de son fils, et il a pris celle de ma femme. » énonça-elle d'un ton blanc « Je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier si il le faut, mais je les vengerai toutes ! »

La reine en faisait presque peur, à parler d'une telle voix froide et déterminée. Elle était devenue l'image que les hommes avaient des amazones – des guerrières cruelles et sans pitié, assoiffées de sang et de vengeance – et c'en était entièrement leur faute.

Loin d'en être effrayée, Nikolae voyait en elle toute la puissance de la reine de la plus grande armée du monde, qui avait trop longtemps été brimée par les lois de Zeus et qui était enfin libre. Les hommes n'avaient aucune idée de la vague que leur cupidité et leur traitrise avaient libéré, et qui déferlerait sur eux si bien qu'elle les noierait tous.

« Je t'aiderai Mère. Je t'aiderai à venger Ma, et toutes celles que nous avons perdues »

Regina leva les yeux vers le visage de Nikolae. Elle ne retint pas un bruit étranglé de choc en apercevant de près son œil blanc, et Nikolae baissa la tête, honteuse d'apparaitre ainsi déformée devant sa mère. Elle eut peur que la reine ne la trouve affreuse, mais Regina lui releva la tête pour mieux l'admirer, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Nikolae put voir des larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Je l'ai perdu sans même gagner la ceinture en échange, Mère. Je me suis faite berner par un roi cupide, et j'ai perdu tout ce temps pour rien »

« Ca n'a aucune importance. Tu es en vie, ma fille. » soupira Regina, qui pouvait à peine y croire « Tu es en vie ! »

« Oui, mère. Je suis là » Regina passa une main sur la joue de sa fille, et un doigt sur la cicatrice en demi-lune qui fermait son œil.

« Toi qui as toujours trouvé un attrait pour les cicatrices … »

« Je vois que tu en as une aussi » sourit Nikolae en désignant du menton la lèvre de sa mère « Mais elle est moins belle que la mienne ! »

Regina pouvait entendre la voix d'Emma dans le ton moqueur de Nikolae, et ne put retenir les nouvelles larmes qui s'étaient mis à dévaler ses joues. Nikolae voulut faire un geste vers elle, mais elle s'écarta d'un pas pour éviter sa main, et l'empêcher d'aller effacer ses larmes.

« Laisse les couler. Elles sont signe de ma douleur. »

Regina secoua la tête, et dressa la couronne qui menaçait de tomber de son crâne.

« Emma est morte en protégeant les remparts. Je vais y retourner, et je passerai mes journées entières dessus si il le faut. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, et prévenir ta garnison de ton retour. Voudras-tu me rejoindre après ? »

« Bien sûr, mère. J'ai tant de choses à te raconter, et à entendre en retour ! »

Regina lui offrit un sourire triste, et embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

« En l'absence d'Alexandra, tu es l'héritière en titre, Nikolae. »

La princesse hocha de la tête.

« Je sais, mère. »

La reine hésita un moment, comme si elle avait un long discours en tête qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se forcer à dire, et finit par abandonner, préférant se lever de son trône pour se diriger vers la pièce où était rangée son armure.

« Mère, avant … il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un ? » demanda Regina

« Quelqu'un. » confirma Nikolae « Je l'ai ramenée avec moi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois je pense, et elle a besoin d'un endroit où aller – où rester, même – et je pensais qu'elle pourrait venir avec moi, et rester ici, et … quoi ? »

Regina souriait, du même sourire qu'elle utilisait quand Nikolae essayait maladroitement de lui cacher une bêtise étant enfant.

« Rien. Rien du tout. Tu me fais penser à ta mère, voilà tout. »

Nikolae n'était pas bien sûre de voir le rapport, mais Regina s'était déjà dirigée vers la sortie à grands pas, et elle dut hâter le pas pour la rejoindre.


	25. Arrête ! C'est ici l'empire de la mort

Nikolae admirait la ville depuis la hauteur des remparts. Themyscira lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé, et en faisant le tour avec Waverly, elle s'était trouvé avec tant d'anecdotes et d'histoires à raconter qu'elle avait du couper les dernières pour courir retrouver la reine aux portes d'entrée.

Regina avait beaucoup apprécié Waverly. Elle l'avait longtemps serré dans ses bras et l'avait remercié chaleureusement de lui avoir ramené sa fille. Elle lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, et Waverly était si impressionnée de s'adresser à la reine des amazones en personne qu'elle n'avait pu que bredouiller quelques réponses vagues en retour, ce qui avait bien drôlement étonné Nikolae.

Finalement, Regina avait fini par relâcher la pauvre humaine pour conseiller à sa fille d'aller visiter les infirmeries toutes les deux, puis de venir la retrouver au plus grand poste de garde à l'entrée de la ville.

« Ta mère est … Extraordinaire » lui avait dit Waverly

« Je sais. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Ma » avait sourit Nikolae, avant de s'en mordre la langue. Elle n'était pas habituée de parler de sa mère au passé, et elle ne savait pas si elle s'y habituerait un jour. Penser à Emma était trop douloureux pour le moment, elle préférait remettre ces pensées là à plus tard.

Elle avait laissé Waverly au pôle médical, où Abigail avait toujours besoin d'une paire de mains en plus pour l'aider, et était repartie en courant vers les remparts retrouver sa mère.

Depuis la sécurité qu'offrait la hauteur de la forteresse, Regina lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à Themyscira en son absence – les invasions et les interventions diverses des dieux, le duel et la mort de Maggie, le départ d'Alex. Quand elle se tut enfin, Nikolae avait du mal à formuler ce qu'elle ressentait, et Regina, qui avait du revivre tout ce qu'elle avait raconté une deuxième fois, et préférait se taire.

Elles restèrent dans le silence relatif que pouvait offrir l'endroit, entre le bruit des gardes aux postes des remparts et des chevaux qui restaient désormais stationnés non loin des portes d'entrée.

« Mère. » Regina tourna la tête vers Nikolae, s'attendant à d'autres questions sur les batailles ou le duel, mais fut bien surprise de ce que lui dit sa fille. « Je ne veux plus ignorer mes origines. Dis moi qui était mon père. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Hermès m'a aidé sur le chemin. J'aurai du mourir, plusieurs fois … Je veux savoir pourquoi. Si c'est lui mon père, peut-être qu'il m'aidera, à ramener Alex et Lexa à la maison ! »

Regina ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais sourit quand même.

« Tu n'es pas la fille d'un dieu. Tu es la fille d'un simple homme, mais d'un homme protégé d'Hermès, et c'est pour cela qu'il a veillé sur toi. »

« Mon père … Qui était-ce alors ? Un roi ? »

« Un roi ? » Regina secoua la tête, et laissa même apparaitre le fantôme d'un sourire. « Pas vraiment non, plutôt l'inverse … »

« Mais Alex m'avait dit que … »

« Son père était un roi, oui. Et c'est vrai. L'homme qui m'a donné Alexandra était une erreur. Nous l'avions choisi parceque c'était un roi, un grand roi qui régnait sur de nombreux sujets en Phrygie, et nous pensions qu'il serait un modèle pour notre fille. Il n'était en réalité qu'un lâche et un tyran, et la meilleure chose que nous avons fait a été de le tenir loin de ta sœur. C'est Emma qui lui a expliqué ce que signifiait être une reine, il en aurait été bien incapable. »

Regina posa une main contre la joue de Nikolae, approchant ses doigts de la cicatrice sans vouloir la toucher.

« L'homme avec qui je t'ai conçue, c'est Emma qui l'a choisi. Elle l'avait aperçu à l'œuvre lors d'une chasse hors de nos terres avec le prince d'Assos, et elle a tout de suite compris qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. Je suis restée cinquante jours avec. »

« Cinquante jours ? »

Regina hocha de la tête doucement. « Je voulais le connaitre, savoir qui il était, qui tu serais. Ta mère a voulu venir me voir plusieurs fois, mais je lui ai interdit. Si je ne l'avais qu'aperçue, je … je serai partie avec elle. Nous ne t'aurions pas eu. »

La main qu'elle avait sur sa joue glissa pour retomber contre la barricade du rempart, et la reine détourna le regard de Nikolae pour fermer les yeux.

« Cinquante jours comparé aux milliers que j'ai eu avec elle, et pourtant, chacun de ces cinquante-là, je les regrette aujourd'hui. Je ne les rattraperai jamais. »

Regina secoua la tête. Nikolae était restée silencieuse mais avait fait un pas de côté pour se rapprocher encore plus de sa mère. La reine, qui l'avait remarqué, sourit à sa fille, laissant disparaitre un instant la mélancolie qui était apparue à l'évocation d'Emma.

« Ton père … Ton père tirait à l'arc comme toi. Il vivait reclus dans les bois avec sa tribu, une espèce de bande d'esclaves évadés ou de gladiateurs affranchis, que des reclus dont la société bien-pensante ne voulait plus, et qui vivaient de chasse et de vols. »

« Un voleur ? » répéta Nikolae

« Hermès n'est-il pas le dieu des voleurs ? » sourit Regina « C'est pour cela qu'il était son protégé, et que tu l'es aussi. Tu vois, ton père n'était pas vraiment un roi … Mais je peux t'assurer que c'était un homme bon, et c'est pour cela qu'Emma l'avait choisi. »

« Tu l'as aimé ? »

Regina parut étonnée de la question, à telle point qu'elle en recula presque de l'étreinte qu'avait sa fille sur elle.

« De toute ma vie, je n'ai aimé qu'Emma. »

Nikolae hocha de la tête dans le vide. Sous le bandage, la cicatrice qui recouvrait son œil s'était mise à la tirer légèrement, et elle l'attribua au vent qui soufflait d'autant plus en hauteur.

« Et Lexa ? Qui est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » rugit soudain Nikolae, faisant sursauter la reine de surprise « Tu ne sais pas le nom du père de ta fille ? »

« Son père … » répéta Régina « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Non je ne comprends pas ! Elle a passé sa vie à croire que tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle, et tu ne sais même pas le nom de son père ! »

« Ça n'avait aucune importance ! » hurla soudainement Regina « Nous avions perdu un fils, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Emma a du … notre enfant … Son nom n'avait pas d'importance ! Tu crois vraiment que je me suis rendue dans son lit par plaisir ? Si j'avais pu choisir, elle aurait été la fille d'Emma, vous l'auriez tous été ! »

Nikolae, un peu choquée par la violence du propos, ouvrit grand la bouche sans pouvoir sortir le moindre son, et la réaction de sa fille adoucit immédiatement les traits furieux de la reine en un masque de remords.

« Il était petit et brun, comme ta sœur. Je l'ai connu en même temps qu'Abigail a connu le père de Clarke, ils étaient de la même tribu. C'était un chasseur. C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. Et ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. »

Nikolae allait protester mais Regina fut plus rapide, et leva la main.

« Lexa a été à Emma dès qu'elle a pris ses premières respirations, par Hera, dès ses premiers mouvements dans mon ventre. Vous l'avez toutes été. Qui était l'homme qui l'a mis là n'a aucune espèce d'importance, et il m'a fallu quatre grossesses pour le comprendre. » Regina en tremblait presque. Nikolae l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état. Les yeux de sa mère étaient si brillants qu'il lui sembla y voir reluire une flamme. « Tu veux connaitre tes origines, Nikolae ? Je t'ai fabriqué avec lui, mais c'est avec elle que je t'ai fait ! »

N'y tenant plus, Nikolae fit un pas en avant pour prendre Regina dans ses bras, qui n'attendait que ça. Contre l'épaule de sa fille, elle n'était plus la reine mais une simple amazone qui avait trop souffert et trop perdu, et qui épuisée par toutes les tensions craquait enfin.

« Je le sais mère. Nous le savons toutes. »

Nikolae ne répondit aux soubresauts contre son épaule qu'en la serrant encore plus fort contre elle. Elle ne la lâcherait pas même si les hommes décidaient d'envahir par le ciel.

* * *

Les terres sacrées que Lexa et Clarke avaient laissées derrière elles en partant à la recherche de la ceinture d'Hippolyta étaient décimées. Elles venaient de passer la brume d'Arès après s'être séparées d'Octavia et de Linkon et leur avoir promis de revenir à Arkadia sitôt le conflit réglé sur leurs propres terres.

Ce qu'elles avaient découvert derrière le voile protecteur les avait horrifiées. Les bois dans lesquelles elles avaient chassé cent fois avaient du être le siège de plusieurs combats pour être aussi saccagé –des épées pliées en deux abandonnées là, des flèches encore plongées dans des troncs d'arbre et des casques complètement broyés – ils ressemblaient plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose.

Lexa et Clarke s'échangèrent un regard, depuis le cheval qu'elles partageaient. Elles avaient abandonné la charrette sur le chemin quand Lexa avait récupéré assez de force pour monter à cheval par souci de rapidité.

« Comment ils ont pu entrer ici … Ce n'est pas possible pour des hommes ! »

« Ce n'était pas des hommes. » commenta froidement Lexa « Regarde »

Elle était descendue de cheval pour observer de près les résultats du massacre. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un casque coupé en deux et une épée si tordue qu'elle aurait pu servir de ceinture désormais, et les présenta à Clarke.

« Tu vois le poinçon ici, sur le tranchant ? C'est la marche de fabrique de Theodosia. Ce ne sont que des armes fabriquées à Themyscira. »

« Donc ce ne sont que des armes d'amazones » murmura Clarke

« Oui. Et ceux qui les ont attaquées n'étaient pas humains, ou au moins ne portaient pas d'armure ? »

« C'était des animaux ? »

« Je ne pense pas, il y aurait des traces … Et puis regarde ce casque, la trace de pression là, elle a été faite par une main, il y a une marque de doigts ici. »

« Alors, c'était des géants ? Ou des cyclopes ? »

« Peut-être » Lexa relâcha le casque au sol, et sembla réfléchir un instant. « Poséidon. Poséidon a engendré toute sorte de monstres hideux, ce pourrait bien être lui qui les a envoyés. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont réussi à passer la brume, ils ne sont pas humains. »

Lexa se retourna vers le cheval, sur lequel la blonde était encore juchée, pour aussitôt se demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Clarke ? »

Clarke regardait le casque au sol avec un air effrayé, une main agrippée à son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver là-bas, Lex ? » demanda-elle d'une voix blanche

« Hey, regarde-moi. » Lexa s'était rapprochée du cheval sans pour autant reprendre sa place derrière Clarke, et avait attrapé la main qui martyrisait son ventre pour la glisser dans la sienne. « Tu les connais, elles ne se sont pas laissé faire. Alex a du les repousser, et leur apprendre deux ou trois choses sur l'art de la guerre. »

Clarke n'en avait pas l'air bien convaincue, mais le regard de Lexa était si prenant qu'elle finit par hocher la tête.

« Themyscira est encore debout. Et nous rentrons à la maison maintenant, d'accord ? »

Elle attendit que Clarke affiche son accord pour retourner sur le cheval, et glisser ses mains autour d'elle pour reprendre les rênes. Le cheval se dirigea à petit trot entre les arbres, à travers la brume qui ne leur faisait aucun effet, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent enfin les remparts, qui à leur grande soulagement à toutes les deux paraissaient parfaitement intacts.

Arrivées à quelques pieds de la porte, Lexa sauta de nouveau à terre et recommanda à Clarke d'attendre un peu à l'abris dans la forêt, au cas où les gardes craignaient que leurs assaillants ne soient revenus et fassent descendre sur eux une pluie de flèches avant qu'elles n'aient pu se faire reconnaitre.

« Qui va là ? » grogna une voix en hauteur sitôt qu'elle fut assez proche de la forêt pour qu'on la voit

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Pelagie ? » sourit Lexa

« Commandante ? »

La garde abaissa immédiatement sa lance, et fit des grands signes derrière elle, accompagné d'un déluge d'ordres et de cris. Une autre tête apparut, puis une autre et encore une, et bientôt, c'était toutes les gardes aux alentours qui s'étaient réunies devant les portes d'entrée pour saluer Lexa, et faire sonner des trompettes qui annonçaient son retour.

« Princesse ! »

« Alexandria ? »

« Lexa ! »

Lexa sourit, et fit signe dans son dos à Clarke de s'approcher, ce qui déclencha toute une série de nouveaux cris de joie et d'applaudissements.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'elles rentrèrent dans la ville, Lexa guidant le cheval qui portait Clarke par les rênes, toutes les gardes qui étaient descendues à la hâte de leur poste purent remarquer à sa taille un petit détail qui jusque-là leur était resté invisible.

« C'est la ceinture ? »

Lexa confirma d'un coup de tête.

« C'est la ceinture d'Hippolyta. »

La simple phrase eut l'effet d'une explosion de joie parmi les gardes, avec un retentissement encore plus éclatant des trompettes, et beaucoup d'amazones qui déjà étaient en train de saluer la fin de la guerre à grands cris. Lexa voulut les rappeler à l'ordre, mais le rire de Clarke, qui tenait serrée Aristea contre elle et échangeait des salutations avec toutes celles qui se groupaient autour d'elle, l'en empêcha. Pelagie, qui visiblement n'était pas peu fière d'avoir été la première à reconnaitre Lexa, s'était approchée pour lui serrer l'avant-bras, et laissa son tour à Orana, qui la salua profondément avant de la serrer contre ses bras. Lexa en profita pour presque la supplier de lui confirmer que Nikolae était rentrée.

« Si elle est rentrée ? » Orana hocha de la tête. « Oui, elle est entrée, mais hier seulement. »

« Hier ? » répéta Lexa « Nous étions si proches l'une de l'autre sans le savoir. Nous avons peut-être même pris la même route … »

« Tu vas la voir bientôt, elle était sur les remparts avec la reine. Elles ont du être prévenues par les trompettes, j'imagine qu'elles sont en train de courir ici en ce moment. »

« Et Alex ? Sur les remparts aussi, j'imagine, puisque c'est toi qui surveille cette entrée-là »

« Lexa, Alex est aux enfers » dit Orana

Lexa eut un tel choc qu'elle en chancela presque

« Quoi ? »

« Non, non, elle n'est pas morte ! Elle est partie chercher Maggie ! »

« Maggie. Maggie est morte ? »

Orana confirma d'un triste hochement de tête. L'euphorie et la joie autour de Lexa étaient soudain retombées, et un silence étrange s'était faite autour d'elle. Plus personne ne voulait se précipiter sur elle pour toucher la ceinture ou lui serrer la main. Lexa comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus avant même qu'Orana n'ouvre la bouche.

« Lexa … il faut que je te dise. »

Clarke, qui avait fini de descendre de son cheval, s'était approchée de Lexa en l'entendant, et avait posé une main dans son dos, en signe silencieux de sa présence.

« Qui ? » demanda froidement Lexa

Orana hésita visiblement. Ses gardes autour d'elles l'auraient fait pour elle si elle n'avait pas la force de le lui dire, mais elle était générale, elle avait des responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait déléguer. Même si elle n'avait juré fidélité à la reine et au trône, Lexa était son amie, et ce fut plus par bienveillance que par fidélité qu'elle le lui appris.

« Emma. »

Les genoux de Lexa cédèrent sous son poids, et si Orana n'avait pas prévu la chose et n'avait pas fait un pas en avant vers elle, elle se serait effondrée au sol.

« Lexa ! »

Lexa avait perdu toute couleur sur ses joues, et ses jambes en tremblaient. La main de Clarke trouva la sienne à ses côtés, et elle la serra de toutes ses forces. Orana avait renvoyé les gardes sur leurs remparts d'un geste de main pour lui laisser toute la place nécessaire, et attendit patiemment que sa princesse ne retrouve ses mots.

« Quand ? »

La voix de Lexa était empreinte de douleur, et si faible que seul le silence tout autour permit Orana de l'entendre.

« Il y a quelques jours déjà … Plus de dix, Lexa. Plus de quinze. »

« Alors elle est déjà partie. »

Lexa ferma les yeux sur ses larmes. Elle ne reverrait plus sa mère, et n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Clarke avait enroulé un bras autour d'elle, et dans un rare moment de faiblesse, Lexa s'autorisa à pleurer dans le creux de son cou.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps elle était restée là, dans le confort des bras de Clarke, mais en relevant la tête, Lexa n'essuya pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, pour les porter avec fierté.

« Combien avons-nous eu de pertes, Générale ? »

« Trop. »

« Vous les avez vengées ? »

La question ne venait pas de Lexa mais de Clarke, et Orana hocha de la tête gravement.

« Nous avons arrêté de brûler les corps et de laisser partir les blessés, depuis le duel. Nous attaquons tous les jours à des heures différentes avant qu'ils ne puissent ne le faire, et hier, la reine a réussi un coup de maitre - nous avons réussi à enflammer une partie de la flotte. Les hommes ne pourront pas tous repartir. »

« Ma mère … Comment est-elle ? »

Orana hésita de nouveau, mais Lexa fit un pas vers elle pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Elle ne me le dira pas, tu le sais. Dis-moi la vérité »

« La reine n'est plus la même. » soupira Orana « Elle est devenue l'amazone dont les hommes parlent à leurs enfants pour leur faire peur … Nous le sommes toutes devenues. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à perdre maintenant ? »

Lexa et Clarke s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Orana avait le regard fermé, et les traits fatigués. Elle devait sûrement passer plus de temps sur les remparts que ce que prévoyait son poste de générale, et la surveillance continue de la forêt semblait peser lourd sur elle.

« Orana, depuis combien de temps es-tu sur ce poste de garde ? » demanda Clarke

« Le bois doit être gardé en permanence. Nous avons subi des attaques trop lourdes de ce côté, par des créatures presque inarrêtables. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé » remarqua la blonde

Orana secoua la tête. « Themyscira avant tout. »

Lexa paraissait du même avis, à hocher de la tête rapidement et à féliciter silencieusement la générale de regards entendus. Clarke, en tant que bonne soigneuse, ne pouvait recommander un tel régime et s'apprêtait le faire savoir bruyamment, quand un cri lui fait tourner la tête.

« Clarke ! »

Abigail était en train de courir vers elle de toute la vitesse qu'elle le pouvait, et fonçait droit sur Clarke, la moitié de sa tunique relevée pour courir plus vite. Il fallut un moment à Lexa pour réaliser que la figure blanche qui courrait à ses côtés était la reine, et qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers elle.

Abigail arriva sur Clarke en premier, et la serra si fort contre elle que Lexa aurait pu lui rappeler qu'il y avait un bébé dans le ventre qu'elle était en train de broyer, si elle n'était pas trop concentrée sur la reine, qui avait fini sa course folle pour s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle.

Regina et Lexa se regardèrent un instant à distance, le souffle court. Et puis Lexa sourit.

« Bonjour, mère. »

Regina fondit en larmes d'un coup, et se précipita vers Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ma fille, ma toute petite fille » répétait-elle, les mains dans les boucles brunes, en écartant sa tête seulement pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Si Lexa était étonnée, elle ne le montra pas. Elle était trop ravie de revoir sa mère pour protester. L'instant fut vite interrompu quand une paire de bras l'arracha à ceux de sa mère trop vite à son gout.

« A mon tour ! »

Une ombre se jeta sur elle, une ombre qu'elle ne reconnut comme Nikolae que quand elle se mit à lui frotter la tête dans une manière que seule l'une de ses sœurs ne ferait.

Nikolae finit par la relâcher après un long moment qui faillit ne jamais venir, pour l'observer de la tête aux pieds, à la recherche de la moindre trace de blessure ou de nouvelle cicatrice. Ses yeux attrapèrent la ceinture qui brillait à sa taille, et Nikolae approcha une main sans oser la toucher.

« Belle ceinture ! » sourit-elle tout grand

« Beau bandage. » rétorqua Lexa

Nikolae, loin de s'en vexer, sourit de plus belle et haussa une épaule.

« Une petite embrouille sur la route » offrit-elle en guise d'explication

Lexa demanda silencieusement à voir sous le bandage, et quand Nikolae le souleva d'une main, eut en regardant la cicatrice une grimace de douleur et de colère.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Un centaure. »

« Un centaure ? » répéta Clarke depuis les bras d'Abigail

« Où ? » rugit presque Lexa, qui avait l'air prête à partir à la chasse au centaure à l'instant

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je lui ai réglé déjà son compte, petite sœur. »

Lexa hocha de la tête, satisfaite. Nikolae en se penchant vers elle venait de remarquer le bandage sur son épaule, et s'était aussitôt mis à demander des explications – d'une manière plutôt surprotectrice - ce qui avait fait grogner Lexa et rire Clarke.

Regina mangeait ses filles du regard sans vraiment pouvoir se décider laquelle des deux elle voulait regarder le plus, et Abigail semblait avoir le même problème avec Clarke, qu'elle ne pouvait plus relâcher. Aucune des deux n'accueillit l'arrivée de Tallulah d'un bon œil, car elle annonçait toujours des nouvelles qui les envoyait à l'autre bout de la ville.

« Ma reine ! » souffla-elle sitôt arrivée devant Regina

Elle eut un regard étonné vers Lexa et Clarke, mais se reprit vite, saluant la reine comme il se devait.

« Ma reine, Catalina demande ta présence en première ligne. Il y a du mouvement dans le camp des hommes, elle a besoin de toi pour déterminer si il est nécessaire de s'alarmer. »

Regina jeta un regard en biais vers Lexa et Nikolae. Le devoir l'appelait, et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à son appel. Lexa avait remarqué l'hésitation de sa mère à partir, et fit un pas en avant vers elle.

« Je viendrai te trouver Mère. »

Les yeux de Regina s'illuminèrent à entendre sa fille, et elle hocha de la tête une seule fois. Déjà, la reine avait remplacé la mère, et Regina disparut à la suite de Tallulah vers les remparts.

Lexa et Clarke n'eurent pas le temps de faire des projets plus variés, parceque déjà Abigail s'était approché de la princesse pour surveiller le bandage dont parlait sa sœur.

« Et moi j'aimerai bien regarder cette épaule de plus près » dit-elle « Et vérifier votre état général, à toutes les deux. Et je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Clarke referma la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte dans l'espoir vain de vouloir contredire sa mère, et après avoir salué une dernière fois Orana et lui avoir confié le cheval, Lexa, Nikolae et elle suivirent Abigail sur le chemin du pôle médical. Nikolae en profita pour renseigner les deux nouvelles arrivantes sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis sa rentrée.

« Et j'ai passé la nuit d'hier et toute cette journée sur les remparts, sans rien voir de particulier. Je ne sais pas si ils ont eu conscience de qui ils avaient tué, mais ils ont senti la douleur de Mère comme jamais, à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis ? » demanda Clarke

« Parcequ'ils ne peuvent pas. Non seulement la moitié de leurs bateaux n'existent plus, et parceque le roi a encore l'appui des dieux. Ils pensent encore pouvoir gagner. »

« Mais nous avons la ceinture, maintenant. » remarqua Lexa

« Ils ne le savent pas encore ! » lança Clarke

« Avec Apollon dans leur camp ? Ils le sauront ce soir » rétorqua Nikolae

« Nous avons Athéna dans le notre ! Et Hermès ! » dit Clarke

« Mais ce n'est pas une guerre des dieux » soupira Lexa « Que nous le voulions ou non, c'est une guerre mortelle. »

En arrivant dans l'infirmerie, un étrange silence retomba sur le petit groupe alors qu'elles traversaient les couloirs qu'elles connaissaient toutes bien. Les salles d'ordinaire à moitié remplies l'étaient maintenant au maximum de leurs capacités. Ici et là montaient des plaintes, des cris de douleurs et des appels à l'aide et entre les salles passaient en courant quelques guérisseuses, qui semblait entièrement débordées.

« Nous manquons de mains » remarqua Abigail « Les hommes ne s'embêtent pas à soigner leurs blessés, eux. Ils les exécutent sur place. »

Elle rentra en coup de vent dans la plus grande pièce, où étaient entassées en vrac des dizaines de lits. Sur chacun d'entre eux, il y avait une amazone – ici, une qui avait le bras en écharpe, une autre avec la moitié du nez qui lui manquait, ou encore une avec une cicatrice étrangement semblable à celle de Nikolae.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant notre absence » remarqua celle-ci

Lexa regarda Clarke, qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, tu peux le dire. »

Abigail avait déjà disparu, happée au loin par une de ses guérisseuses qui l'avait appelée, et en attendant qu'elle ne revienne, Nikolae avait attrapé sa sœur par la main et fait signe à la blonde de les suivre pour les entrainer dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Là où je l'ai laissée, attends … ah, elle est là ! »

Nikolae s'était arrêtée devant un lit, où une petite brune, que ni Lexa ni Clarke n'avaient vu auparavant et qui portait pourtant le tablier des guérisseuses, était train de panser une main sur laquelle il manquait deux doigts, une main qui appartenait à Marya, une archère de première ligne.

« Tu t'en sors ? » vint lui chuchoter Nikolae à l'oreille

La petite brune sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond, et tourna la tête vers la princesse pour lui sourire tout grand dès qu'elle la reconnut.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Regarde, Abigail m'a montré comment faire, et elle m'a laissé finir toute seule la rangée. Marya va récupérer l'usage de sa main vite, tu verras ! »

« Oh, je te crois … je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais toi, on pourrait croire que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. » Nikolae passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la détourner de sa malade, et désigna Lexa et Clarke de la main. « Regarde qui je te ramène. »

« Bonjour ! » sourit aussi tôt la petite brune tout grand « Il faut m'excuser si je ne retiens pas tout de suite vos noms, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde puis hier ! »

« Je pense que tu devrais retenir ces deux-là, tu les connais déjà à moitié. » dit Nikolae, qui avait l'air de retenir un fou rire « Waverly, je te présente ma petite sœur, Alexandria, et la fille d'Abigail, Clarke. »

« Oh ! » Les yeux de Waverly s'agrandirent comiquement, et elle essuya vite ses mains sur son tablier de guérisseuse pour se précipiter leur serrer l'avant-bras à toutes les deux. « Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Waverly ! »

« Waverly ? » répéta Clarke « C'est un drôle de nom, on dirait le mien ! »

« Ça vient des îles Prétaniques » sourit Waverly

« Ma sœur est-elle allée te chercher si loin que les iles Prétaniques ? » se moqua gentiment Lexa « Je ne la savais pas si aventurière »

Nikolae lui jeta un regard noir, mais la petite brune à ses côtés éclata de rire.

« Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais elle ne m'a pas dit que tu étais si drôle ! »

« Et moi, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait des amies humaines » répliqua Lexa « Ou qu'elle était capable de s'en faire des si charmantes »

Le signe que Nikolae adressa à sa sœur dans le dos de Waverly était tout sauf sympathique, mais la petite brune ne le vit pas, trop occupée à rougir du compliment.

« On s'est rencontré par hasard sur la route ! On ne s'est pas entendues tout de suite, mais finalement on a fait une bonne équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, je trouve aussi » sourit Nikolae

Lexa dévisagea sa sœur un moment, dans l'un de ses longs silences caractéristiques.

« Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses » finit-elle par convenir « En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir ramené ma sœur, Waverly. Themyscira te plait-elle ? »

« Oh oui, je suis bien heureuse d'être ici ! J'ai été accueillie comme une reine, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ... Et j'ai du travail, je suis utile ici ! Vous avez des coutumes étranges, certes, mais je pourrai m'y habituer. »

« Oh, nous avons des coutumes étranges hein ? » rit Clarke

« Un peu quand même » observa Waverly

« Allez, un peu de place ! »

Abigail était revenue en force dans leur petit groupe pour se poster devant Lexa, et sans la moindre notion d'intimité, commencer à lui enlever le bandage qui lui couvrait l'épaule. La cicatrice, ronde et rouge vif, leur sauta à la vue d'un côté comme de l'autre de son épaule, et la guérisseuse fronça les sourcils devant la plaie.

« Par Apollon, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire une blessure de ce genre ? »

« Une lance. » dit Lexa

« Une lance qui a traversé complètement son épaule. La tête est ressortie de l'autre côté, et une partie du manche » corrigea Clarke, et Abigail secoua la tête.

« Et ce n'est même pas la pire blessure que je vois aujourd'hui … Tu t'en es bien sortie avec le matériel que tu avais sous la main, Clarke »

Sa fille hocha fièrement de la tête.

« Les bords sont un peu gonflés depuis hier, mais la granulation est propre. »

« Je vois … Ce n'est pas bien grave, rien qu'un peu de miel ne pourra pas arranger. Sinon la plaie est propre et a une belle couleur. Lexa, tu peux mobiliser ton bras sans problème ? »

« Sans problème, oui. »

« Très bien, je vais juste changer ton bandage, et je te laisserai libre. » Abigail était déjà lancée en chemin, Lexa sur les talons, quand elle fit demi-tour tout aussi sec pour viser sa fille. « Clarke, tant que je t'ai sous la main, j'irai bien vérifier ce que tout ce temps à cheval a fait au bébé. Et toi Waverly quand tu auras fini avec Marya, viens me trouver, j'aurai du travail pour toi ! »

Clarke poussa un grognement et partit à la suite de sa mère, mais Lexa resta en arrière pour observer la réaction de sa sœur.

Nikolae avait ouvert tout grand les yeux, et semblait avoir perdu momentanément toute capacité de réflexion.

« Le … cheval et le … enfin quoi ? » bredouilla-elle

« Je crois qu'elle parle du bébé » commenta discrètement Waverly avant de replonger vers son bandage

« Quel bébé ? »

« Je t'expliquerai ! »

Lexa embrassa vite sa sœur sur la joue, et repartit au petit trot à la suite des deux guérisseuse, laissant une Nikolae complètement abasourdie derrière oui.

« Ah oui. » finit par remarquer la rousse « Les choses ont vraiment changé »

* * *

Le mouvement dans le camp des hommes n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte. Les Anatoliens s'excitaient en effet dans tous les sens sur la plage, mais plus pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient de leurs bateaux que pour monter une réelle stratégie d'attaque.

Regina et Lexa les regardaient faire depuis la hauteur. Nikolae avait préféré faire visiter les écuries à Waverly, mais avait promis de les rejoindre au plus vite, si la situation n'évoluait pas.

Les hommes n'avaient pas l'air prêts d'attaquer, et Regina avait autorisé un relâchement général des gardes, jusqu'à son signal. La plupart, épuisées par le travail de plus en plus pénible, étaient parties dormir dans les baraques les plus proches.

Lexa avait fini son récit depuis longtemps, et un silence confortable s'était installé entre elles. La ceinture brillait toujours à sa taille, et quand elle avait voulu l'enlever pour l'offrir à sa mère, celle-ci avait arrêté son geste.

« Garde la. Tu es allée la chercher, tu es celle qui mérite de la porter » lui avait dit Regina

Il s'était écoulé un petit moment avant que Lexa n'ait le courage d'évoquer Emma, et que la reine n'en conjure d'autant plus pour lui raconter ce à quoi elle n'avait pas assisté. Une fois lancée, Regina ne s'était pas arrêté de parler une seule fois pour être sûre d'arriver au bout de son histoire, et la finit en un trait. Lexa buvait ses mots avec attention, ne l'interrompant pour poser une question que quand elle s'avérait absolument nécessaire.

« J'aurai voulu qu'elle voit ton retour. » conclut Regina dans un soupir « J'aurai voulu qu'elle te voit avec la ceinture. »

« J'aurai voulu aussi » dit doucement Lexa

Regina, qui d'ici là n'avait pas décroché son regard des bateaux des hommes sur la plage, leva des yeux mouillés vers sa fille.

« Elle aurait été tellement fière de toi, Alexandria. Comme je le suis. »

Lexa n'avait pas assez confiance en sa voix pour qu'elle ne la trahisse pas, et préféra hocher de la tête devant l'intensité des yeux de sa mère.

« Je la vois en chacune de vous. » dit Regina

« Plus en Nikolae quand même » remarqua Lexa sans acidité

La reine la regarda un moment sans rien dire, cherchant à analyser le visage de sa fille pour y chercher un quelconque reproche, sans en trouver la moindre trace.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Nikolae, c'est vrai » finit par admettre Regina « Son caractère me fait penser à celui d'Emma ... m'a toujours fait penser à celui d'Emma. Tu ne le lui diras pas ? »

« Je pense qu'elle le sait, mère. » sourit Lexa « Nikolae ressemble à Ma, et Alex à toi. »

« A moi ? Non, non. Alex est bien trop impulsive et sauvage, personne n'a jamais du me canaliser de la sorte … La seule qui arrivait à l'atteindre, c'était Thalestris. Ta sœur ne s'en rappelle sûrement pas, mais quand elle a commencé à apprendre à marcher, elle passait des heures à la regarder se battre, et elle répétait les mêmes mouvements sur le bord du terrain. C'était son idole, bien plus qu'Emma ou moi ne l'avons jamais été. » Regina du remarquer le regard affligé de Lexa, puisqu'elle cessa vite de parler de la tante que sa fille n'avait jamais connu pour reporter son attention sur la plage. « Ta sœur ne sera jamais une reine assise sur son trône à voir les choses se passer sans agir, et c'est ce dont ont besoin des Amazones. »

« Ce dont les hommes auraient bien besoin oui » remarqua Lexa

Les pathétiques tentatives des hommes de remettre à l'eau leurs bateaux à moitié détruits ne les menaient pas très loin, et malgré les hurlements de leurs supérieurs, bon nombre des soldats avaient cessé de travailler, comprenant que c'était inutile.

Regina sourit aussi, et secoua la tête, son masque de sérieux aussitôt remis en place.

« Quand le jour viendra et qu'elle montera sur le trône, elle sera aussi une bonne reine parcequ'elle sera bien entourée, Alexandria. »

Lexa avait compris le message. « Alex aura toujours mon aide et mon bras, Mère. Comme tu les as. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de rappeler qu'Alex était aux enfers, et n'était pas sûre de ne jamais revenir à Themyscira. C'était inutile.

« Vous avez toutes les trois le sang de grandes dirigeantes des amazones avant moi dans vos veines. Vous feriez toutes les trois de brillantes reines … Toi peut-être plus que tes sœurs. »

Lexa retint un grognement mécontent.

« Mère, ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir… »

« Lexa. » l'interrompit Regina

Lexa ne cacha pas son étonnement à entendre son surnom. La reine, contrairement à Emma ou ses sœurs, ne l'avaient jamais appelée autrement que par le prénom qu'elles lui avaient choisi à la naissance. Le ton était assez grave pour qu'elle ne cesse de protester.

« Oh, je ne le dis pas pour te faire plaisir ! Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que tu désires moins que monter sur le trône, et si les choses sont bien faites, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Reconnais quand même que tu es une meneuse née. »

« Alex aussi. Nikolae aussi » remarqua Lexa tout bas

« Je sais. » sourit fièrement Regina « Les dieux m'ont glorifié avec trois filles que je suis bien indigne d'appeler miennes. Mais toi Alexandria, toi, tu es celle de tous mes enfants à avoir la plus grande malchance parceque tu es condamnée à souffrir pour les autres. Alex se sert de sa douleur pour exprimer sa colère, et Nikolae en fait sa détermination, mais toi tu ressens chaque mort comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, et c'est ce qui ferait de toi une grande reine. »

« Comment … »

« Je ressens la même chose. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis soulagée que tu ne sois pas l'héritière directe du trône, Alexandria. Pas parceque tu n'en es pas capable, mais parceque je veux t'épargner mes erreurs et mes choix difficiles. Alexandra sent les choses différemment que toi. »

« Et Nikolae encore plus »

« Bien sûr. Vous êtes toutes les trois différentes, et c'est pour cela que vous vous complétez parfaitement. » Regina avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa fille d'une manière si intense que Lexa en avait presque cessé de respirer. « Ta sœur aura besoin de toi, plus que jamais. »

Le désespoir dans sa voix eut l'effet d'un déclic pour Lexa, qui hocha de la tête lentement.

« Tu t'inquiètes parceque tu penses que je vais rejoindre les hommes ? Quitter Themyscira pour de bon ? »

Regina confirma d'un coup de tête.

« Avec Emma partie, qui pourra tempérer Alex quand je l'aurai rejointe ? Qui pourra la rassurer quand elle doute d'elle-même ? Nikolae sous ses airs goguenard et insouciante est perdue sans cadre. Et toi, toi tu es ma plus jeune et je n'ai jamais su te donner l'envie de rester avec nous, mais ta famille a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elles ! Si tu pars, la famille qu'Emma avait construite volera en éclats. »

Lexa regarda sa mère un instant sans parvenir à formuler le moindre mot. Elle avait voulu entendre ces mots toute sa vie, et se demandait maintenant en plongeant dans les yeux bruns de sa mère s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été là, et qu'elle avait juste été trop bornée pour les entendre avant. Regina croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, elle pouvait le voir, et elle en était peinée.

« Mère, je ne vais plus partir. » Regina voulut enchainer sur autre chose mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Vraiment, je ne vais plu quitter Themyscira. Pendant longtemps, peut-être même tout court. J'ai une bonne raison. »

« J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ? »

La voix de Nikolae les avait fait sursauter toutes les deux, mais la rousse ne soucia guère en se frayant un chemin entre elles, et en plaçant tout de suite son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur, sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère.

« Abigail ne voulait pas me lâcher, et a tenu a changer mon bandage, comme si ça changerait quoi que ce soit … Alors ? De quoi parlait-on ? »

« De ton humaine » plaisanta Lexa « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter pour qu'elle accepte de te suivre jusqu'ici ? »

« Ah ah » se moqua Nikolae « Tu es juste jalouse, je le sais bien. Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas splendide ? »

« Complètement. » Lexa hocha de la tête « Ça change de d'habitude. Ça te change. »

Le sourire de Nikolae s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, et elle se tourna vers la reine en sautillant presque comme une enfant.

« Mère, est-ce qu'elle peut rester ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle peut. Autant qu'elle le voudra. » sourit doucement Regina « Mais Nikolae … tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Nikolae fondit immédiatement, mais elle se reprit en un demi-grimace qui semblait plus anxieuse que réellement confiante.

« Je trouverai, Mère. »

Le sujet était clos, le visage fermé de Nikolae était clair là-dessus. Mais la rousse n'avait jamais été très douée pour rester morose bien longtemps, et plongea une main dans les boucles brunes de sa sœur pour la secouer quelque peu, jusque Lexa ne se dégage dans un grognement exaspéré.

« Alors, cette grande nouvelle ? »

Lexa lança un sourire en coin à sa sœur, qui savait pertinemment la réponse à sa propre question, et se décala d'un pas pour pouvoir faire face à sa mère.

« Clarke est enceinte. »

Le visage de la reine ne montra aucune surprise, et elle hocha de la tête une seule fois.

« Je le sais. Abigail me l'a dit. » Devant les yeux énormes de Lexa et les sourcils froncés de Nikolae à côté, la reine se dépêcha de rajouter « Non, pas avant que vous ne partiez, je ne sais que depuis quelques jours. Je ne l'aurai pas laissée partir sinon. »

Lexa sembla hésiter un moment sur les prochains mots à choisir, mais aidée par le sourire confiant de Nikolae sur elle, bomba le torse.

« Je veux que cette fille soit la mienne, Mère. Je vais épouser Clarke, et l'élever avec elle. »

Les traits de la reine étaient tout d'abord sans expression et Lexa en paniqua presque, quand un gigantesque sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.

« Je vais avoir une petite fille ? »

« C'est-à-dire que … » commença Lexa, mais sa mère était déjà sur elle pour l'embrasser sur le front et attraper son visage dans ses mains.

« Une petite fille ! »

« Tu auras une nouvelle prétendante au trône, mère » rajouta Nikolae

Lexa, qui avait du mal à en revenir, ne trouvait plus les mots. Entre le rire de sa sœur et la joie évidente, mais teintée de tristesse, de sa mère, elle ne savait plus à qui se rallier.

« Même si je la reconnais, elle n'est pas de mon sang … elle ne peut pas prétendre au trône » fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à formuler

« Selon qui ? » rugit aussitôt Regina « Toute fille de ma fille fera partie de ma succession, je m'y assurerai ! »

« Mais les lois … »

« Les lois peuvent changer. »

Dans les yeux de Regina et derrière la brume qui semblait avoir pris une résidence permanente depuis la mort d'Emma brillait une étincelle qui n'y avait pas existé depuis un moment. Lexa voyait sa mère comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

« Mère, regarde ! »

Le cri de Nikolae les interrompit dans leur contemplation muette, et elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers la plage, où les hommes avaient finalement délaissé leurs bateaux pour se réunir en rangs qui ressemblaient énormément à une formation militaire.

« Ils ne resteront jamais tranquille … Erinne ! »

Depuis le sol, Erinne leva la tête la reine, et se mit au garde à vous.

« Va prévenir Orana, qui est au poste de garde du Nord, de faire sonner les trompettes ! Nous allons sortir, et brûler ce qui reste de la flotte des hommes ! »

* * *

Pour ne pas avoir à se poser de questions, Alex était entrée dans le palais sans hésiter et avait marché tout droit à travers les couloirs lugubres, sans croiser la moindre personne ou habitant des lieux.

Ce ne fut que quand elle entra dans une pièce immense, tout de marbre et sans la moindre décoration aux murs, glaciale et pourtant inondée de lumière qui n'aurait jamais du atteindre un lieu si profond sous terre qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de rentrer dans la salle du trône du dieu des enfers.

Et en effet, le grand Hadès avait eu – comment elle ne le saurait jamais – vent de sa venue, et l'attendait sur son trône. Perséphone, sa femme, était assise dans le siège à ses côtés, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir si son visage était plus doux que celui de son divin mari.

Alex tomba immédiatement à genoux, et inclina sa tête si bas que son front en touchait presque le sol. Hadès était l'un des Dieux les plus vieux de l'Olympe et l'un des plus puissants, et ce qu'elle venait de faire en entrant vivante dans le royaume des morts était peut-être le plus grand manque de respect qu'on lui avait montré de toute sa longue vie.

« Alexandra de la lignée d'Arès » prononça Hadès d'une voix grave, qui envoya des frissons froids tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale « On m'avait prévenu de la présence d'un étranger, mais certainement pas d'une Amazone. Parle ! »

« Je suis Alexandra de Themyscira, fille de la reine Regina, Générale de la grande armée des Amazones, descendante d'Arès lui-même, et je suis venue, O Dieu des Enfers, te réclamer la restitution d'une âme » annonça Alex, toujours à genoux et le front encore au sol

Hadès en ricana presque de surprise.

« Restituer une âme … je pourrai t'envoyer au Tartare pour avoir osé trépasser ma demeure, le sais-tu ? Tu as atteint des lieux qu'aucun mortel n'avait franchi auparavant ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas mortelle » osa répondre Alex

Un sourire se créa tout de suite sur le doux visage de la reine des enfers qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, et si Alex n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle aurait peut-être vu le regard amusé que lui lança son lugubre époux.

« Est-ce le courage ou la folie qui guide tes pas ? » reprit Hadès

« La limite entre les deux est parfois fine, O Grand Roi » répondit Alex

Hadès ne pouvait nier son amusement, même si il le cachait parfaitement bien derrière un masque austère.

« Relève toi, et raconte nous ton histoire, Amazone. »

Une fois sur ses pieds, Alex raconta comme elle le pouvait la guerre, synthétisant son histoire en quelques phrases brèves et concises, et en arrivant au moment du duel, elle ferma les yeux pour n'avoir à regarder personne quand elle annonça la mort de Maggie. Le dieu des enfers n'avait pas cette considération, et sa voix résonna de nouveau dans la salle du trône, si fortement qu'il en fit presque trembler les colonnes.

« C'est pour la vie de ta capitaine de la garde que tu es venue me déranger dans mon palais ? »

« Je suis venue t'implorer de, si tu ne peux me la rendre, la ramener sur terre. Elle n'appartient pas au royaume des morts mais à Themyscira, et même si je ne dois jamais la revoir, je ferai tout pour qu'elle y retourne. »

« Je ne peux pas te la rendre, et tu le sais. » tonna Hadès « Elle est morte, et les morts appartiennent aux enfers ! »

« Pas tous ! Des mortels sont revenus du royaume des morts auparavant ! »

Le regard noir du dieu sur elle rappela immédiatement à Alex où elle était et à qui précisément elle s'adressait, et elle se mordit la langue pour s'éviter de nouveaux faux pas.

« Grand dieu » reprit-elle plus doucement « L'histoire regorge de mortels qui ont échappé à la mort. Hercule, Psyché, ils n'étaient que des humains, et sont devenus des légendes ! »

« C'était pour l'amour d'un Dieu. » observa Hadès

« Et qu'est-ce que tu peux pour l'amour d'une Amazone ? »

Hadès inclina la tête, mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant, et Alex enchaîna sur autre chose.

« Et Orphée ! Tu l'as laissé repartir avec sa femme, et il n'était pas un dieu ! »

L'insolence de l'amazone n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au dieu, qui laissa échapper un sourire que sa longue barbe noire ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

« Orphée avait un don. La plus belle voix du monde. Il m'a offert un chant en présent, et je lui ai accordé ce qu'il m'a demandé. Et toi, fille de Régina, vas-tu tenter d'obtenir ma clémence par un présent ? »

« Non » dit Alex bravement « Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, O Dieu des Enfers »

Il y eut un drôle de bruit du côté de Perséphone, qui semblait tout bonnement stupéfaite sur son siège. Hadès jeta un regard à sa femme, et se retourna vers l'amazone pour lui offrir un visage où toute trace d'amusement avait disparu.

« Tu t'attends à récupérer la vie d'une amazone sans contrepartie ? »

« Si » dit doucement Alex « Je t'échange sa vie contre celle d'une princesse. La mienne. »

Hadès se tut un instant. Il paraissait songeur, et Alex avait toutes les peines du monde à garder le dos droit en le regardant juger de son offre.

« Quelque chose me perturbe. » finit-il par déclarer de sa grosse voix grave « Il y a des centaines d'amazones ici, toutes arrivées après les combats que tu mènes en ce moment à la surface. Tu les connais toutes, tu as été leur princesse. Pourquoi ne pas demander grâce pour elles ? Pourquoi pour une seule ? »

A ca, Alex prit une respiration douloureuse.

« Elle n'appartient pas au royaume des morts, O Dieu. Ces amazones qui peuplent désormais l'au-delà sont mortes pour leur patrie, pour notre terre sacrée, conscientes de ce vers quoi elles allaient, de ce qu'elles encouraient sur le champ d'honneur. Le risque de la bataille nous est imprégné, à nous les amazones, depuis le jour même de notre naissance. Elles ont sacrifié leurs vies à Themyscira. Mais elle, elle n'a pas eu la mort digne d'une amazone au combat. Elle est morte pour moi, parcequ'elle était mienne. Le coup d'épée qui me l'a arrachée m'était destinée, et je lui dois ma vie. »

Le roi des morts ne montra aucune émotion en l'entendant parler.

« Vous les amazones, vous êtes toutes de la même espèce … vous vivez dangereusement, à croire que votre immortalité vous protège de la mort, et le jour où quelqu'un de plus fort rencontre votre route et vous envoie ici, vous geignez à qui veut l'entendre que vous ne méritez pas de mourir ! »

« Pas elle ! Tu es un dieu juste, qui sait sonder les cœurs. Regarde son âme, vois comme elle est pure. Elle mérite de vivre pleinement, pas de mourir d'un coup d'épée perdu »

Les yeux noirs du dieu la dévisageaient avec une telle froideur que c'était elle qui se sentait sondée, et elle ne pouvait pas dire que la sensation était agréable.

« Et tu me proposes de prendre sa place aux Champs-Elysées pour qu'elle puisse revenir sur terre. »

« Oui. »

« Tu resteras ici. Au royaume des morts. »

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit morte pour moi » soupira Alex, la tête basse « Je prendrai sa place cent fois. »

« Et pourquoi te laisserai-je prendre sa place ? »

« Combien d'immortels se sont jamais portés volontaire pour t'offrir leur mort, Hadès ? Combien viennent en ces lieux de leur plein gré ? J'ai assez accompli de ma vie pour en être fière de ce que j'ai fait, et de qui j'ai été. La seule chose qui me manquait, c'était elle, et si je ne peux l'avoir sur terre, je l'attendrais ici. »

« Si tu restes ici pour prendre sa place, tu ne mourras pas comme une vraie amazone non plus. Tu ne mourras même pas, tu resteras à jamais dans cet état entre vie et mort, indéfiniment, en es-tu consciente ? »

Alex hocha de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, pas plus que des enfers. Prends ma vie ici et maintenant si tu le veux, Grand Dieu. Fais de moi ton garde, ta servante, ton esclave ou celle de ta reine si tu le désires. J'accomplirai chacune des tâches que tu me donneras, j'exécuterai le moindre de tes ordres, je me plierai à toutes tes volontés, mais je t'en prie, permets moi d'honorer la dette de sang que je lui dois. »

Hadès avait l'air convaincu. Ses yeux noirs avaient cessé de percer Alex comme mille lances pour s'adoucir quelque peu.

« Tu sais que si j'exauce ton souhait, tu ne la reverras pas jusqu'au jour où son fil de vie sera coupé, et qu'elle reviendra ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alex sourit tristement « Je ne brûle que pour le jour où je pourrai la resserrer dans mes bras, Grand Dieu. Mais la justice doit être rendue »

« Et tu es sûre de vouloir sacrifier ta vie de princesse pour elle. »

« Elle vaut tous les sacrifices. »

Hadès hocha de la tête, contemplatif.

« Soit. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher, alors qu'il se levait de son trône, de lui jeter un regard reconnaissant. Elle avait réussi à le toucher par son récit alors qu'il aurait pu l'envoyer au plus profond des enfers sans même lui accorder une audience, et maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter son marché de son bras tendu vers elle, elle baissa la tête de nouveau pour entendre l'inévitable sentence.

« Non ! »

Le cri ne venait pas d'Alex, mais de la reine même des enfers, Perséphone, qui s'était levée de son trône pour faire face à son divin époux. La reine des Ténèbres, restée muette jusque-là, s'était placée devant la main du dieu des enfers, et aussitôt Hadès abaissa le bras.

« Ô Mon époux bien aimé, toi-même n'as-tu pas défié Zeus ton frère, notre roi et maitre, pour pouvoir m'épouser ? Laisse-lui la vie sauve je t'en prie ! » Hadès ne disait rien, mais écoutait avec attention chaque mot de sa femme, et Alex les regardait tous les deux sans oser respirer. « N'as-tu pas été apitoyé par son histoire, qui aurai peut-être pu être aussi la notre, dans un autre temps ? Rends-lui celle qu'elle aime, en faveur pour moi, je te le demande ! »

Hadès maintint son regard un court instant, visiblement tiraillé entre ce qu'il avait annoncé et le désir de sa femme, et finit par tourner la tête vers Alex pour l'étudier un instant.

« Tu as fait preuve de courage et d'émotion, et plus que le désir de Perséphone, c'est sans cela que je récompense aujourd'hui. Même la mort a un cœur. » Il fit un pas vers elle pour tendre à nouveau son bras en avant, et cette fois Perséphone ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. « Alexandra de Themyscira, je te rends ta capitaine. »

Alex tomba à genoux, la face de nouveau contre terre, remerciant encore et encore le dieu de sa bonté et de sa générosité. Hadès s'était déjà rassis sur son trône, et après s'être entretenu à voix basse avec sa femme, reporta son attention sur l'amazone à ses pieds.

« Relève toi, fille de Regina. Perséphone va se charger de t'amener jusqu'aux Champs Elysées, et d'en extraire celle que tu cherches. Tu pourras la ramener à la surface, mais la condition est toujours la même – si tu te retournes avant qu'elle ne soit sortie entièrement des enfers, elle s'y retrouvera enfermée pour toujours et tu ne pourras plus la récupérer de nouveau. »

Alex hocha de la tête en compréhension.

« Une fois sorties des enfers toutes les deux, elle aura récupéré la vie - je n'ai qu'une parole. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Hadès se rassit sur son trône, mais Perséphone, après un dernier sourire vers son mari, se pencha vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil, et repartir en pas légers vers la sortie de la salle du trône.

« Suis-moi, Princesse. »

Alex trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds en voulant lui courir après, et remercia le dieu jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne sortent tous les deux de la pièce et qu'il ne soit plus visible, dans une série de gestes qui ressemblaient plus à Nikolae qu'à quiconque. L'émotion de s'être adressée directement au Dieu des Mots sans séquestres, et d'avoir vu sa demande exaucée lui passa vite alors qu'elle suivait la reine des enfers à travers le palais à peine éclairé.

« Déesse, comment pourrai-je te remercier d'avoir intercédé en ma faveur ? » demanda-elle à la reine des enfers en trottinant derrière elle, ne croyant toujours pas en sa chance

« Quand vous serez sorties, dépose des fleurs de pavot sur mon autel pour moi » sourit Perséphone « J'en ai toujours aimé leur couleur. »

Alex promit, et la déesse la remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant. En la suivant à travers les couloirs lugubres du palais des morts, Alex se dit que rester ici plusieurs mois sans revoir la lumière du jour était décidément une punition dont elle se passerait bien, et que sitôt Maggie avec elle, elles partiraient le plus loin et le plus vite possible hors de ces lieux.

Bientôt, elles n'étaient plus dans le palais mais avait traversé des terres dévastées et des champs où rien ne poussait pour finir par arriver devant une grande grille dorée, que l'amazone reconnut comme l'entrée des Champs-Elysées.

« Attends-moi ici » dit doucement la déesse « Je vais chercher ta capitaine, je pense qu'elle sait où elle se trouve. Les morts voudront sûrement venir te parler, surtout quand ils se rendront compte que tu es vivante, mais ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre, et ne peuvent pas franchir les grilles. N'accepte rien à manger. N'accepte rien de ce qu'on pourra te donner, à bien y penser … Je ne serai pas longue. »

La déesse se glissa derrière les portes dorées, où déjà des ombres, attirées par la vision de l'étrange spectacle que donnait l'arrivée de cette étrangère, ferma les portes derrière elle et y disparut, laissant Alex pendue aux grilles derrière elle.

Les âmes des morts qui peuplaient les Champs-Elysées ne mirent pas longtemps à s'amasser aux grilles dorées pour la dévisager - elle à la peau si claire, si pleine de vie, encore habillée de ses riches habits. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblaient aux corps décharnés auxquels leurs dépouilles terrestres ressemblaient sûrement maintenant. Ils n'avaient aucune trace de blessures, de tache de sang ou de trace sur le corps du coup d'épée qui avaient bien pu les tuer, et seule la couleur grisâtre de leur peau trahissait ce qu'il était à présent – des âmes sans corps, condamnés à rester sous cette forme pour l'éternité.

Les âmes qui se pressaient contre les grilles avaient été des personnes en chair et en os, comme elle, et n'étaient plus que des ombres, à errer en peine aux Champs-Elysées. En face de tous ces esprits gris et sombres, elle paraissait bien trop claire et brillante, et la présence d'une vivante dans la terre des morts ne manqua pas de provoquer dans les rangs une certaine excitation.

Certaines âmes s'étaient mises à l'interpeller, d'autres à lui demander des nouvelles de leurs proches sur terre ou de l'état de leur ville, et en faisant plus attention aux visages des plus proches d'elles, elle put reconnaître des hommes qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré, il y a peu.

C'était elle qui en avait tué une partie, et en la reconnaissant, quelques-uns lui tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent. Les plus récemment arrivés aux enfers devaient être les plus proches de l'entrée, en conclut-elle. Les hommes morts sur les terres de Themyscira n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir reconnu, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ici et là, des cris familiers ne retentissent.

« Princesse ! »

« Générale ! »

Derrière les grilles dorées étaient maintenant apparues des dizaines d'amazones tombées sur le champ d'honneur, qui lui souriaient fièrement, et à qui elle eut du mal à rendre un salut. Elle avait participé à la crémation de chacune d'entre elles aux côtés de sa mère, et les reconnaître sous leur forme grise et sans vie lui donnait l'impression de les perdre une seconde fois. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut Chryseis et Adele qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle et voulut les appeler à elle, mais n'en fit rien.

Une figure qui attirait son œil plus que les autres était en train de pousser les autres ombres pour accéder à elle, et Alex se pressa aux grilles du plus qu'elle le pouvait pour mieux la voir.

« Salut, Alex. »

« Ma ? » Le choc était si fort qu'Alex en recula d'un pas. « Non ! Non tu ne peux pas être la … tu n'es pas là ! »

L'Emma devant elle lui sourit tristement.

« Alex. » répéta-elle

Elle était pâle, grise au point d'en être presque transparente, mais sa voix était celle qui avait bercé l'enfance d'Alex. Franchissant vite les pas qui la séparaient d'elle, Alex passa les bras à travers les grilles pour serrer sa mère contre elle, mais ne parvint à enlacer que du vide – sitôt qu'elle étreignait Emma, celle-ci s'évaporait entre ses mains.

Le sourire d'Emma quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais toucher sa fille perdit de son ampleur, et elle secoua de la tête doucement pour empêcher Alex de faire une nouvelle tentative.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » hurla Alex

« Les remparts allaient tomber. Themyscira allait tomber. » expliqua Emma

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Alex avait compris.

« Non, non tu ne resteras pas là ! Je vais retourner le voir, je vais lui parler, et tu sortiras toi aussi ! »

Alex était déjà en train de faire demi-tour vers le palais d'Hades, prête à le supplier de ramener sa mère, quand la voix calme d'Emma lui scia les jambes.

« Reste là. » Sa voix était posée mais empreinte de tristesse, et c'est sûrement ça plus que l'ordre qui arrêta Alex. « Tu n'iras pas le voir, tu n'iras pas risquer la chance que tu as eu d'obtenir de lui qu'il te la rende pour moi. Parceque tu es venue pour Maggie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alex hocha de la tête une fois, ce qui rendit son sourire à Emma, et un court instant, donna l'impression qu'elle avait encore de la couleur aux joues.

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Tu l'as vue ? »

« Oui. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris ce que je faisais là, mais l'avoir avec moi m'a aidé à … faire face, j'imagine. Elle me manquera, je dois dire »

« Ma, tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser aux enfers ! » reprit Alex, les larmes aux yeux

« C'est le sort de tous les parents de partir avant leurs enfants, Alex. J'ai fait mon temps, et je n'ai pas eu une mauvaise vie tu sais. »

Alex niait de la tête en vain, malgré le sourire confiant de la blonde de l'autre côté des grilles.

« Toi et tes sœurs, vous aurez été plus ma plus grande fierté. »

Sa fille pleurait maintenant ouvertement, et passant un bras gris à travers les barreaux de la porte, Emma plaça une main sur sa joue. Si elle fermait les yeux, Alex pouvait presque sentir le contact fantôme contre sa joue.

« Alex, prends soin de Regina, s'il te plait. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle fasse en mon absence. »

Alex rouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

« Par Hermès, Mère … » soupira-elle « Elle est seule à Themyscira maintenant. »

« Plus pour longtemps. » Emma avait l'air sûre d'elle, et devant le regard étonné de sa fille, haussa des épaules. « Je ne pourrai pas te l'expliquer pleinement. Les morts ont une drôle de vision du monde, à travers ceux qui meurent et qui nous racontent les dernières nouvelles, et les devins qui devinent ce qu'il se passe là-haut … nous savons des choses que je ne peux t'expliquer. »

Derrière Emma, la foule d'âmes grises bougeait et se fendait à nouveau, et Alex comprit ce que cela signifiait – Perséphone revenait, et avec elle Maggie. Aussitôt, Alex tenta d'attraper vainement la main de la blonde contre sa joue.

« Ma, je ne veux pas te quitter »

« Je ne veux pas non plus » soupira Emma « Mais je ne te laisse pas seule. »

Perséphone était maintenant assez proche pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'elle tenait la main d'une figure, dont la taille et la carrure lui était si familière que la voir resserra le cœur d'Alex.

Le visage de Maggie avait été recouvert d'un voile, comme pour aider Alex à résister à l'envie de la regarder avant qu'elles n'aient quitter les enfers, mais elle aurait pu la reconnaitre si elle avait noyée au milieu de mille personnes masquées comme elle. Emma avait suivi le regard de sa fille sur la déesse, et surtout sur la figure voilée qui la suivait, et sourit de nouveau.

Dans une dernière tentative de pouvoir toucher sa fille, sa main glissa de sa joue à son épaule. Alex ne le sentit pas.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir revue, ma fille. »

« Non Ma ! Je ne suis pas prête à te dire au revoir ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Emma « N'aies pas peur Alex. »

Alex avait mille choses à dire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler, mais Perséphone venait de franchir les grilles dorées avec Maggie pour les refermer derrière elles, jetant un regard noir aux âmes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de passer de l'autre côté, et la main d'Emma quitta son épaule pour reculer d'un pas, et s'enfoncer encore plus dans les Champs-Elysées.

« Ma … »

« Je t'aime, ma fille. Sois heureuse »

Emma lui sourit une dernière fois, et disparut dans le royaume des morts, vite fondue dans la masse grise des ombres auxquelles elle appartenait maintenant. Alex la regarda s'éloigner à regret, et tenta encore de l'apercevoir alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi d'autres.

« Princesse. » la rappela doucement à l'ordre la déesse

Alex se détacha des grilles pour se retourner vers elle, et surtout vers la figure à ses côtés. Sous le voile, il était difficile de voir si Maggie était contente de la voir, ou même si elle pouvait la voir tout court, et Perséphone dut comprendre les interrogations de la capitaine puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne peut pas parler ou communiquer avec toi tant que vous ne serez dehors, mais elle te suivra jusqu'à la sortie des Enfers »

Alex s'approcha de la capitaine pour essayer de lui attraper le bras. La main de Maggie n'avait pas de consistance dans la sienne, mais pourtant Alex aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait répondu à son toucher, même si elle ne pourrait pas le sentir.

Elle voulait parler, lui dire quelque chose, mais les mot vinrent à lui manquer, et elle n'était pas sûre de ne pouvoir parler tant qu'elle serait encore face aux Champs-Elysées. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait trouver sous le voile, de qui Maggie serait une fois à la surface. Elle n'en avait aucune peur.

Sans mot dire, Perséphone encouragea Alex à la suivre, et bien qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement rien voir à travers le voile, Maggie lui emboita le pas. Alex lança un dernier regard aux grilles dorées derrière lesquels les morts l'appelaient encore de leurs plaintes lugubres, et les suivit jusqu'aux rives du Styx, où Perséphone leva une main vers elles pour les arrêter.

Elle fit venir Charon sur sa barque jusqu'à elle, et lui murmura quelque mots à l'oreille. Le nocher grogna visiblement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais ne pouvait rien refuser à la reine des enfers, et accepta de très mauvais gré l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner. Perséphone revint à elles avec un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« C'est là où nos chemins se quittent, Princesse. J'espère te revoir – vous revoir – en ces lieux le plus tard possible. »

Et avant qu'Alex n'ait pu la remercier une fois de plus, la déesse était repartie en direction du palais. Alex la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant si elle réalisait l'ampleur du cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Elle lui offrirait des bouquets de fleurs de pavot tous les jours des restants de sa vie.

« Alors vous venez ? » grogna Charon depuis sa barque « Déjà qu'on me force à vous transporter gracieusement … »

« Gracieusement, oui c'est ça » rétorqua Alex

Elle guida Maggie sur la barque comme elle le pouvait sans parvenir à la toucher, et quand elle fut assurée qu'elle ne tomberait pas par-dessus bord, s'assit à son tour dans la barque. Charon maugréa tout le long de la traversée, mais elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien trop occupée à tenter de capter une quelconque émotion ou un message derrière le voile qui couvrait le visage de Maggie. Ne pas avoir accès à son visage, et ne pouvoir la toucher sans qu'elle ne s'évapore dans ses mains la frustrait horriblement.

De l'autre côté du Styx, elle sauta hors de la barque et s'assura que Maggie la suivait bien, et l'éloigna de Charon sans demander son reste.

La main de Maggie n'avait toujours pas de consistance dans la sienne, mais pourtant en baissant les yeux vers son bras, elle pouvait y voir des doigts gris, qui, si elle avait pu les sentir, se serait enroulée autour de son biceps. Maggie ne pouvait pas la voir mais lui faisait tout de même confiance pour qu'elle la guide jusqu'en haut. Alex sourit, revigorée d'espoirs nouveaux, et l'entraina vers les escaliers par lesquels elle était arrivée jusqu'aux enfers.

Des ordres avaient été donnés, puisque Cerbère ne sourcilla pas quand elles passèrent devant lui, et personne ne tenta de les retenir alors qu'elles entamaient la longue montée des marches.

L'escalier semblait être interminable, et au moment où Alex désespérait de revoir la lumière, la surface de la terre leur apparut enfin.

« On arrive ! » dit-elle gaiement à Maggie, avant de se rappeler que l'ombre qui la suivait n'était pas tout à fait Maggie, et ne la comprenait peut-être même pas

La main grise de la capitaine, qui traversait plus son bras qu'il ne le tenait réellement, sembla se resserrer dans la sienne. Alex franchit les dernières marches en courant presque, et prit enfin quelques goulées d'air frais, ravie d'être sortie des enfers. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé cependant en sentant la pression que faisait les doigts de Maggie contre son biceps, et la réalisation qu'enfin, elle l'avait retrouvée.

Pour être sûre d'elle et ne pas faire la même erreur qu'Orphée, Alex fit même quelques pas en avant, et prit bien garde à placer Maggie devant elle, dans la lumière, pour glisser ses doigts sous le voile. La peau sous ses doigts était encore froide, mais elle pouvait la sentir sous sa peau, sentir le sang qui y circulait et la vie qui était revenue.

Alex n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et enleva le voile qui la couvrait pour le jeter loin. Maggie était encore bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur qu'elle tant l'habitude de voir, mais c'était bien elle.

Alex ne réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer que quand la capitaine leva la tête vers elle, et qu'une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans ses yeux encore éteints.

« Alex ? »

Sans réfléchir, Alex l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, tentant de mettre dans son étreinte tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su lui dire auparavant. Maggie le lui rendit avec tout autant de force et d'envie, et elles mirent du temps avant d'enfin parvenir à se détacher l'une de l'autre. Maggie semblait avoir récupéré quelques couleurs aux joues, et Alex, qui avait encore du mal à en revenir, ne parvenait pas à se décider qu'elle partie elle voulait serrer le plus.

« Tu es là … je n'y crois pas » Maggie la regardait, amusée, et Alex secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées « De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ? »

« De tout. » soupira Maggie « Le duel. Et toi. Et le prince, qui se retourne vers moi alors que je ne le vois pas arriver. Et puis … les enfers. »

Alex la laissa un instant réaliser où elle était et prendre compte des lieux, des arbres, de l'air frais – tout ce qu'elle avait pensé de jamais revoir un jour. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme un enfant qui découvrirait un paysage nouveau pour la première fois, ses doigts solidement ancrés dans les épaules d'Alex en guise de support. Maggie était restée une dizaine de jours aux enfers, et ces dix jour-là auraient un impact sur chacun des suivants du reste de sa vie.

« Tu es venue me chercher ? » sembla-elle réaliser soudain

Alex confirma d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Hadès aurait pu te garder ici ! Tu ne serais jamais montée sur le trône ! »

Alex sourit, et interrompit ce qui semblait être parti pour un long monologue d'un baiser, pour par la suite laisser ses bras s'enrouler autour de la taille de Maggie.

« Je ne veux pas être reine si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. »

Maggie eut une drôle de réaction, entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension la plus totale, et se laissa étudier le visage sérieux de la princesse face à elle avant de lui répondre. «

Tu es venue me chercher … pour que l'on soit ensemble. »

« Je suis venue te chercher pour ne plus jamais avoir à être séparée. »

« Est-ce tu serai en train de me dire qu'on peut arrêter de se cacher ? »  
sourit Maggie

« Complètement. »

« Et tu me promets d'arrêter de traiter mes gardes comme des sous-soldates ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Et un accès privilégié à tes appartements ? »

« _Nos_ appartements. »

Maggie sourit, et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux habiter le palais que si je joins la famille royale, tu le sais. »

« Alors faisons le ! Marions nous, et tu feras partie de la famille royale ! »

Alex en était si agitée que Maggie, qui riait aussi, eut du mal à la calmer et dut prendre son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle reste enfin tranquille.

« Alex … »

« Maggie, est-ce que tu voudrais devenir ma femme, et la future reine consort de Themyscira, accepter toutes les embûches qui viennent avec le travail, et devoir porter, occasionnellement, la couronne qui vient avec le titre ? »

« Tu es complètement folle » rit Maggie

Et avant qu'Alex n'ait pu développer encore plus des parts de son brillant plan, la capitaine l'avait attiré à elle pour l'embrasser encore, et la laisser poser son front contre le sien, admirer le fait qu'elle n'était plus transparente sous ses doigts.

« D'accord » finit par rire Maggie, et Alex la souleva assez dans ses bras pour que ses pieds quittent le sol « Alex ! Relâche moi ! »

« Jamais » grogna Alex « Maintenant tu restes avec moi, et tu ne vas plus jamais te mettre devant l'épée d'un soldat ! »

Alex finit par reposer à Maggie, et après un instant d'échanges de la sorte, les deux amazones se décidèrent à quitter enfin l'entrée des enfers devant laquelle elles étaient encore.

Alex ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir lâcher Maggie, et tenait sa main si serrée dans la sienne que la circulation sanguine qui venait d'y revenir risquait sérieusement d'être compromis de nouveau. Maggie était loin de s'en plaindre. Plus que la nature qu'elle n'aurait jamais du revoir, c'était Alex qu'elle regardait, Alex qui marchait rapidement pour sortir de cette maudite forêt mais qui faisait attention à chacun de ses pas, qui ne cessait de lui parler et qui se retournait nerveusement vers elle de temps en temps, pour vérifier sans doute que les forces des ténèbres ne l'avaient pas ramené aux Enfers.

« La fameuse Alexandra de Themyscira aurait-elle enfin été domestiquée ? » sourit Maggie alors que l'orée de la forêt apparaissait enfin

« Alors déjà, je ne suis pas domestiquée » gronda Alex, mais son mécontentement apparent n'atteignait pas ses yeux « Et puis célèbre, je ne sais pas je veux dire … tu es revenue du royaume des morts. Tu seras sûrement plus célèbre que je ne le serai jamais. »

« Oh mais tu es générale de la grande armée, et tu seras reine un jour ! »

« Et toi, future reine consort, ça se vaut »

« Tout va bien à ce que je vois ! » La troisième voix les fit sursauter toutes les deux. Alex n'avait pas d'épée, mais sauta devant Maggie en guise de protection, qui fit immédiatement un pas de côté en jetant un regard en coin à la générale.

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir toutes les deux. Et en vie en plus ! »

C'était Hermès, dans son air jovial ordinaire, qui les regardait toutes les deux avec un air fier et paternaliste, et elles s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Mon Dieu, je ne pourrai assez te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour nous. »

« Oui d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu ne sais plus qui remercier ces derniers temps » rit Hermès « Je te conseille d'en profiter, toi » rajouta-il en direction de Maggie

« Tu viens me montrer le chemin du retour ? » demanda Alex

« Je viens vous ramener toutes les deux. On a besoin de vous à Themyscira, urgemment. »

« Je pensais que les dieux n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir dans notre guerre ? » demanda Maggie

Hermès rit de nouveau et secoua la tête.

« Je devais une faveur à ma sœur, et maintenant nous sommes quittes. »

« Et comment comptes-tu nous ramener ? »

Hermès parut presque étonné de la question, et leva un pied pour montrer ses sandales ailées comme si elles étaient la réponse à tous leur problèmes.

« Je pourrai vous les prêter mais j'aurai trop peur que vous me les rendiez carbonisées … alors je serai votre Pégase. »

« Tu vas nous porter toutes les deux ? » demanda Alex

Hermès parut outré de sa question. « Je suis encore un dieu ! Je vais vous ramener à Themyscira toutes les deux, et le plus vite possible. Il faut que vous soyez revenues avant … »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant que ta sœur ne déclenche la bataille finale pour Themyscira. »


	26. Pour le trône

Le soleil dans les yeux de Lexa la tira des bras de Morphée – et par la même occasion, de ceux de Clarke, eut-elle le plaisir de réaliser – alors que le palais et certainement la ville encore dormaient encore profondément, toutes les amazones de la grande armée épuisées par le combat de la veille.

Elle-même n'aurait pas refusé un peu plus de repos. Son épaule était encore tendre et la dérangeait un peu au réveil, et se battre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit n'avait pas aidé à réduire la douleur permanente de ses muscles.

Lexa tenta de chasser la fatigue en se frottant les yeux, se consolant avec l'idée que la situation aurait pu être pire. Si Nikolae et elle n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre la reine de replier les troupes, celle-ci les aurait sûrement fait combattre toute la nuit, jusqu'à en repousser les hommes à la mer sans doute.

Regina s'était montrée inarrêtable, à encourager ses guerrières à tuer encore plus d'hommes et brûler le plus de bateaux, à prendre le plus de risque en cavalant en première ligne, et à chercher en vain le roi Cyrus ou le prince, qui étaient restés tous les deux reclus à l'abris dans le fond de leur campement. Elle semblait inépuisable sur le champ de bataille, poussée par un esprit de revanche tel qu'elle aurait sûrement continué à se battre seule contre tous les Anatoliens ses filles ne l'en avaient convaincu du contraire.

Les hommes avaient maintenant si peur d'elle qu'ils fuyaient dès le moindre mouvement d'une cape blanche, et Lexa n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que certains d'entre eux la pensaient véritablement invincible. Regina ne s'arrêterait pas, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait vengé sa femme et pas tant qu'il restait encore un homme sur le sol des terres sacrées.

Sa mère ne paraissait réellement vivante que dans le tumulte de la bataille, son épée à la main et sa revanche sur le cœur. Lexa la suivrait jusqu'au bout.

Pour l'instant cependant, le champ de bataille était loin et elle était plus préoccupée par la blonde à ses côtés, qui dormait comme une bienheureuse dans son lit - son lit à elle, dans ses appartements royaux, où elle n'aurait jamais espéré la voir un jour. Lexa se laissa, pour une fois dans sa vie, le temps d'être juste Alexandria et non la Commandante de l'armée de la reine, et ne se leva pas sitôt qu'elle en avait l'occasion, pour profiter encore un instant de la chaleur de son lit, et du bras que Clarke avait laissé trainer dans sa direction.

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps elle était restée là, oisive dans son lit – sans doute plus que n'importe quel autre matin de sa vie – et quand Clarke commença enfin à montrer elle aussi des signes de réveil, elle alla poser sa joue contre la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la panthère sur l'épaule de la blonde, et la laisser s'éveiller doucement. La main de la blonde glissa dans le dos de Lexa avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, et alla tracer du bout du doigt les cicatrices de guerre qui marquaient son épaule, opposées à l'autre qui porterait toujours la marque qu'avait fait la lance du roi Thespios en la traversant.

« Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de place sur cette épaule pour de nouvelles traces » soupira la voix lourde de sommeil de la blonde

« J'espère bien ! » rit Lexa « J'ai assez de cicatrices comme ça à mon goût. »

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? » finit par demander Clarke

« Non. »

« Tu m'aurai réveillée sinon ? »

« Non plus » rit Lexa « Tu as besoin de repos. »

Clarke cligna des yeux, et se retourna complètement sur le dos pour faire face à la brune.

« Lex, j'étais au pôle médical pendant toute la bataille hier … »

Lexa ne la laissa pas développer plus, et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la couper net dans son discours.

« Vous êtes deux maintenant. »

Clarke soupira tout de suite.

« Donc, tu vas vraiment me dire ce genre de phrase … Tu vas être pire que ma mère ? »

« Non, mon amour. Je vais être pire que la mienne. »

Clarke rit et roula sous Lexa pour glisser une main dans son dos, et l'attirer vers elle.

« J'imagine que tu vas devoir prendre soin de moi, maintenant ? Parceque tu pourrai commencer tout de suite »

« J'aime cette façon de penser … »

Lexa descendit sur Clarke pour l'embrasser, avec la claire idée en tête de résumer leurs activités de la veille, et n'eut pas eu le temps d'en faire d'avantage que déjà une trompette se mit à résonner à en faire trembler les murs du palais. Lexa retomba la tête la première contre le matelas dans un grognement sonore.

« J'aurai du m'en douter … »

Clarke rit et tapa doucement contre l'épaule balafrée de la princesse.

« C'est la sonnerie du rassemblement Lexa, pas celle d'une invasion, ou d'une attaque surprise ! »

« Tout ce qui me force à quitter ce lit est une attaque » grogna Lexa, sa voix à moitié étouffée par les tissus « Je ne veux pas me lever. »

« Elles ont besoin de toi. »

« Elles ont toujours besoin de moi ! »

« Lexa. »

Cette fois Clarke ne riait plus, et son ton était assez sérieux pour que Lexa ne relève la tête vers elle.

« La reine … la reine n'est plus elle-même. Et c'est compréhensible, personne ne le lui reproche … Et Nikolae est complètement épuisée, elle a beau dire le contraire, sa blessure a plus de séquelles que ce qu'elle ne le pense. »

« Il ne reste que moi. » murmura Lexa

Clarke posa une main contre la joue de la brune, et lui sourit doucement.

« Je sais que tu as déjà eu ton lot de sacrifices et de souffrance, mais Lex, il n'y a que toi pour finir cette guerre. »

Lexa ferma les yeux, et laissa Clarke l'embrasser sur le front sans plus protester. La blonde avait raison, elle le savait parfaitement.

La trompette retentit de nouveau, brisant le havre de paix de la chambre, et forçant bien contre son gré Lexa à se lever du lit pour enfiler sa tunique et sa cuirasse. La ceinture d'or d'Hippolyta était posée à côté de son épée, et elle la prit dans les mains sans oser la mettre à sa taille, pour simplement la soupeser et la regarder.

« Tu l'as gagné » dit Clarke dans son dos « C'est à toi de la porter. »

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour la gagner » répondit Lexa sans se retourner vers elle

« Je sais. C'est justement pour ça que tu es digne de la porter. »

Lexa observa la ceinture un petit moment avant de se décider à l'enfiler à sa taille, la fixant à sa cuirasse de manière à ce que l'on puisse l'observer de loin. Elle finit d'attacher son épée au bon endroit, de nouer sa cuirasse et de fixer à ses poignets ses manchettes. Son casque avait roulé sous le lit, et après l'avoir repêché de sa cachette, elle décida d'attendre d'être sortie du palais pour le mettre.

Clarke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa place, la regardait avec de grands yeux, et Lexa retourna s'agenouiller à son niveau.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, mais reste à l'abris, d'accord ? Ce n'est peut-être rien »

« Je pense passer voir ma mère au pôle médical. »

« Clarke … c'est le premier endroit où ils iront si ils rentrent dans la ville. »

« Et alors ? »

Les yeux de Lexa dévièrent subtilement vers le ventre de la blonde, qui rappela son attention à elle d'un simple claquement de langue.

« Quoi, tu ne comptes pas m'enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse ? Ce n'était pas un signal d'invasion ! »

Lexa sembla réfléchir un moment, mais Clarke ne lui laissa le temps de proposer une autre solution qu'elle était déjà en train de se lever et de s'habiller à son tour.

« J'y vais maintenant d'ailleurs ! »

Lexa n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que sur ce terrain-là, elle serait perdante.

« D'accord, mais sois prudente »

« Quand est-ce que je ne le suis pas ? »

Lexa avait bien quelques exemples qui lui montèrent en tête, mais jugea plus raisonnable de les garder pour elle. Elle se contenta d'embrasser Clarke, et de quitter sa chambre pour sortir du palais et retrouver la reine devant les grandes portes d'entrée de la ville.

« Je viens de remarquer que ces portes n'ont pas eu à être rebâties depuis longtemps. »

« Mère pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« On m'a annoncé la venue d'un homme à cheval vers nous. »

« Un émissaire ? »

« Il se pourrait ! »

« Je suis là ! »

Nikolae arrivait en courant, réajustant sa tunique sous sa cuirasse à moitié nouée au passage, et d'un sourire amusé, Lexa et Regina s'écartèrent toutes les deux d'un pas pour lui laisser une place entre elles. Sa petite sœur lui demanda tout bas quelle était précisément la raison de son retard, et la rousse se contenta de réajuster le bandeau sur son œil et lui intimer de se taire.

« Ouvrez les portes ! » tonna Regina

Les gardes, qui attendaient leurs ordres au garde à vous près des portes, se hâtèrent d'ouvrir les lourdes portes, et entra dans l'enceinte de la ville un homme sur un petit cheval noir. Les gardes frémirent en le reconnaissant. C'était le même émissaire qui était venu leur annoncer le début de la guerre, et autant dire que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue.

L'émissaire semblait en piteux état. Les soldats n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir des batailles incessantes, à ce qu'il semblait, et le manque de nourriture et de sommeil commençait aussi à peser sur les hommes du camp qui ne se battaient pas. Il descendit vite de son cheval – non sans difficulté à sauter gracieusement au sol – et alla se jeter aux pieds de la reine dans une humilité qui étonna tout le monde aux alentours.

Nikolae et Lexa s'échangèrent un regard dans le dos de la mère qui confirmaient la même pensée – le campement des hommes devait être plus ravagé qu'il n'y paraissait pour que le vieux Cyrus envoie son messager négocier de la sorte.

« Ton roi a-t 'il tellement peur que je ne venge ma femme sitôt qu'il se présente à moi pour qu'il n'ose venir me voir en personne ? » l'accueillit Regina « Tu pourras lui dire d'être rassuré. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

L'émissaire en trembla presque, et ne trouva aucune réplique intelligente à répondre, préférant un simple hochement de tête plutôt minable.

« Relève toi. »

Il y avait un dédain incontestable dans la voix de la reine, et beaucoup d'amazones autour d'elles ne cachaient pas plus leur mépris ouvert envers le représentant officiel du roi.

« Délivre moi ton message, qu'on en finisse. »

« O grande reine » commença-il d'une voix chevrotante « Notre bon roi, le roi Cyrus, vient t'implorer d'écouter sa demande, qui il en est sûr, saura te toucher en plein cœur, toi dont la bonté n'égale pas - »

« Abrège dans ton discours ! » le coupa Lexa

L'émissaire lui jeta un regard en coin mais n'était certainement pas en position de force pour répliquer, et poursuivit d'une voix bien plus rapide et aigue que la première.

« Nous vous proposons un duel. Une des princesses – des deux princesses – contre le prince Démétrios. Les mêmes règles que la dernière fois seront appliquées, avec cette fois la promesse d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Un silence hostile accueillit la déclaration, un silence que le rire de Regina, aérien et quelque part glacial, brisa. Personne d'autre n'osait se rajouter à elle, et Nikolae hésitait même visiblement à faire un pas vers elle.

« Un duel ? Comme le dernier où le prince a tué ma capitaine ? Qui n'était pas armée, selon les accords passés avec ton roi ? » hurla la reine, qui ne riait plus du tout « Les mêmes règles, vraiment ? »

« Ma reine … »

« Je ne suis pas ta reine. »

« Ô reine » se corrigea l'émissaire « La trahison du prince a eu un impact plus fort que tu ne le penses sur nous … Le roi a abjuré son serment sur le Styx en nous forçant à nous battre, et nous en avons payé le prix fort. Les dieux nous ont abandonné, tous jusqu'au dernier »

« Oh, tu m'en vois désolée » se moqua visiblement Regina « Qui va me rendre ma femme à moi ? Ma fille ? Toutes mes amazones, envoyées aux Enfers pour l'orgueil de ton roi ? Je devrai avoir ta tête sur le champ pour la simple insolence de cette suggestion ! »

Cassandra fit un pas en direction de l'émissaire, comme pour accomplir le souhait de sa reine sur le champ, mais Nikolae se plaça vite sur son chemin.

« Mère » dit-elle en regardant droit vers Regina « Attends. »

Le regard de la reine s'assombrit, mais elle donna néanmoins l'ordre de laisser pour l'instant la tête de l'homme attachée au reste de son corps, pour laisser à ses filles le soin de venir la rejoindre.

« Mère, Nikolae a raison. Il faut accepter le duel. »

« Tu ne peux pas y penser sérieusement ! Ta mère et ta sœur sont aux Enfers à cause des hommes, et tu veux les laisser partir ? »

« C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut accepter ! Je veux protéger celles qui restent ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts comme ça ? »

Le regard de Regina passa de Lexa à Nikolae, qui hocha de la tête en accord avec sa petite sœur.

« Ce ne sera qu'une banalité de se débarrasser du prince. » murmura la rousse « Orana m'a tout raconté. Alex n'en a fait qu'une bouchée la première fois. »

« C'est une mort, pour éviter des centaines chez nous, Mère » rajouta Lexa

Regina fulminait encore visiblement, mais ne cria pas ou n'ordonna pas à ses filles de se ranger sur le côté et de lui obéir.

« Ils doivent mourir, tous, jusqu'au dernier. Je l'ai juré à Emma. »

Nikolae voulut dire quelque chose, mais Lexa fut plus rapide qu'elle, et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de la reine, interrompant immédiatement et peut-être sans le vouloir les tremblements nerveux de la main de celle-ci contre le pommeau de son épée.

« Mère. Fais moi confiance. »

Regina échangea un long regard avec sa plus jeune fille, et après avoir reçu l'approbation de Nikolae, hocha une seule fois de la tête. Ses filles se rangèrent aussitôt à ses côtés, et les autres amazones, qui n'avaient pas pu écouter la conversation mais en avaient sûrement entendu quelques bribes, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser accès à l'émissaire.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en la parole de ton roi, ni en ses promesses. Si j'accepte, sache que mes amazones viendront armées, et qu'au moindre mouvement suspect de l'un des soldats de ton armée, elles en finiront avec vous tous. Je veux que tous les hommes assistent au duel, et que le roi reconnaisse devant tous avoir trahit son serment. »

L'émissaire hocha vite de la tête.

« Et comment pourrons nous être sûre que vous ne profiterez pas de la distraction du combat pour nous piéger de nouveau ? » demanda Orana de sa place

« Vous avez la parole de notre roi … » bredouilla l'homme

« Elle ne vaut rien ! » cria une garde – Lexa n'avait pas pu voir laquelle – depuis les remparts, aussitôt appuyée par des cris dans les rangs que la reine ne chercha pas à faire taire

« Pourquoi nous ferions vous confiance ? » rajouta Nikolae

L'émissaire n'avait pas de réponse toute faite à lui répondre, puisqu'il tenta de formuler une quelconque phrase que personne ne comprit.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix » dit Lexa pour lui

Elle se retourna vers la reine, attendant son accord pour parler, et après l'avoir obtenu, prit un pas assuré vers l'homme.

« J'irai affronter ton prince en duel. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Nikolae avait bondi de sa place, ignorant superbement les regards sur elle et les oreilles grandes ouvertes de l'émissaire pour aller attraper sa sœur par les épaules. « Tu veux aller te battre en duel, après tout ce que Clarke m'a tout raconté ? C'est moi qui irai ! »

« Nikolae... »

« Tu es encore blessée ! Et ton bras d'épée, en plus » rajouta-elle tout bas « Et avec un œil en moins, tu es perdue. Ce sera moi. »

Nikolae voulut protester d'avantage, mais Regina derrière elle n'avait pas contredit Lexa, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était d'accord avec elle. Dans un soupir mécontent, la rousse se résigna alors à reculer à côté de sa mère, laissant Lexa le soin d'informer l'émissaire des conditions qu'elle posait.

« Tu peux dire à ton roi, et à ton prince, que c'est Alexandria de Themyscira, plus jeune fille de la reine, qui se présentera à eux pour le duel. »

L'émissaire hocha de la tête, visiblement ravi de la nouvelle, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever sur ses pieds, la princesse avait pris un nouveau pas vers lui.

« Pas demain, pas dans deux jours. Cet après-midi. »

« Cet après-midi ? »

« Après les heures les plus chaudes, le prince me retrouvera sur la plage, et devant ses troupes, où la reine et le roi fixeront les modalités du duel. Comme la dit ma mère, tous les hommes doivent être présents, tous sans exception. »

« D'ac-d'accord » bégaya l'émissaire

« Ça ne lui laissera pas le temps de fuir cette fois » rajouta Nikolae, à nouveau soutenue par des murmures tout autour

Sous le regard de Regina, l'émissaire se releva, et fut invité à remonter sur son cheval, ce qu'il fit non sans mal.

« Cette guerre a trop duré. » lui dit Regina depuis le sol « Ce sera cet après-midi, ou il n'y aura pas de duel. »

* * *

Le carré dessiné sur le sable avait les mêmes dimensions que le précédent, si ce n'était que Regina avait exigé une grande distance entre le public et les combattants. Le vieux roi Cyrus avait approuvé chacune des décisions de la reine, sans réellement en avoir le choix, et avait abandonné toute prétention et mépris quand il s'adressait à elle. Chaque amazone était armée jusqu'aux dents, et le roi avait prudemment décidé d'armer ses hommes aussi.

Les deux armées étaient à cran, et s'étaient réparties d'un côté comme de l'autre du carré pour se faire face. Malgré leur supériorité numérique, qui avait été bien dégraissée par les batailles successives, les hommes levaient à peine la tête d'un air craintif face aux guerrières, qui elles n'attendaient que l'ordre pour se jeter sur eux.

Il semblait maintenant clair pourquoi le roi avait tout misé sur ce duel – de tous les hommes qui composaient son armée, le prince était peut-être le seul à n'être décharné, éreinté, et avec l'usage de ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. La belle armée d'Anatolie n'était plus qu'un groupe d'éclopés trop morts de faim pour tenir correctement leurs armes, absolument plus en état de se battre.

Plus personne ne commentait la beauté ou la force du prince, et les grands généraux du roi encore en vie étaient étrangement silencieux. Celui-ci était particulièrement muet, et après avoir été sifflé et injurié jusqu'à ce que Regina ne demande le retour au calme, s'était rapatrié dans son coin pour s'échauffer en silence.

De l'autre bord du carré, Lexa manipulait son épée dans des grands brassements d'air, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle forçait un peu trop sur son épaule. Sans le savoir, elle exécutait les mêmes mouvements de préparation que sa sœur aînée, à son propre duel. Comme Alex, elle avait préféré revêtir une cuirasse légère plutôt que son armure complète, et après s'être fait raconter le combat de sa sœur, avait renoncé à son bouclier. En face d'elle, le prince avait du retenir quelque chose de ses erreurs puisqu'il ne s'était pas muni non plus de son lourd bouclier.

Lexa ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Son échauffement était terminé, et elle prit soin de confier son épée et à sa lance à Nikolae pour accepter la ceinture d'or des mains de Megaloppe, et prendre soin de la passer à sa taille en la montrant à tous. Si toutes les amazones étaient au courant que leur plus jeune princesse avait ramené de son voyage l'objet sacré, les hommes n'avaient eu que la parole de l'émissaire à croire.

La voir en vrai déclencha dans les troupes du vieux roi une série de cris étouffés et de gémissements, et Lexa se délecta de la blancheur soudaine des joues du prince. Si ses chances de remporter le duel étaient maigres avant, Démétrios venait de réaliser qu'elles venaient encore d'être réduites, et que cette fois, il n'y réchapperait pas. Lexa lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait, et retourna vers son public pour retrouver sa famille.

Regina était encore occupée à parlement avec le roi, mais Nikolae, qui discutait avec Waverly, lui sauta presque dessus en voulant lui donner une multiples de derniers conseils. Après avoir calmé sa sœur, et lui avoir promis de surveiller sa cheville gauche qu'elle trouvait un peu faible, Lexa parvint enfin à saisir la main de Clarke pour l'entrainer à l'écart, et pouvoir lui parler librement.

« Tout va bien allez » dit Clarke avant même qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mot « J'ai confiance en toi, Lex. Tu vas régler son compte à cet imbécile, et venger Maggie ! »

Lexa hocha de la tête avec confiance.

« Clarke, au cas où … »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me dire au revoir, Alexandria, parceque je ne les accepte pas. »

Le visage tendu de la commandante se relâcha en un sourire, et elle rapprocha Clarke à elle pour la serrer dans bras.

« Je ne te dis pas au revoir alors. »

« J'espère bien ! »

Clarke voulut reculer pour voir Lexa en face, mais celle-ci la retint contre elle, profitant que personne ne pouvait les entendre pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Clarke, à la fin du combat, prend Waverly avec toi et rentre à Themyscira. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rentre dans l'enceinte de la ville avec elle, dans le bâtiment que tu voudras, mais va te mettre à l'abris. » »

« Mais … »

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

Clarke ne comprenait pas, mais hocha tout de même de la tête devant le regard sérieux de la brune. Rassurée, Lexa embrassa vite Clarke, et la relâcha presque à regret.

« Puisque je ne peux pas te dire adieu, je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

« Bonne chance ! » ne put s'empêcher de lui la blonde alors qu'elle s'éloignait

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chance » rétorqua Lexa « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut avec moi. »

« Lexa ! » Lexa se retourna de nouveau vers Clarke, dont la respiration s'était quelque peu accélérée. « Tu as une fille qui t'attends maintenant. »

Lexa lui sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et tapa du poing contre la partie de sa cuirasse qui couvrait son cœur. Pour ne pas se laisser distraire et ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'Alex, elle avait demandé à Clarke de se tenir non loin d'Orana et de ses gardes. Elle la saurait ainsi en sécurité pendant tout le temps du duel sans avoir à s'en soucier.

Nikolae avait l'air d'avoir le même souci puisque Regina et Cyrus semblaient avoir fini leur petite discussion et que Waverly, la seule mortelle dans le camp des amazones, était encore en train pépier gaiement avec des soldates au lieu de se replier à l'abris dans la ville. Dès que Nikolae s'approchait pour tenter de suggérer qu'elle aille se replier à l'abris, la brune lui filer entre les doigts, appelée ailleurs par une autre amazone qui voulait lui parler, et la rousse commençait clairement à désespérer de l'éloigner du danger avec le début du duel.

Lexa finit par avoir pitié de sa sœur, qui ne semblait pas en mener large avec la petite brune, et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de la mortelle.

« Waverly, je pense que tu devrais rejoindre Clarke. Et elle est là-bas, tu la vois ? »

Waverly accepta avec joie, souhaita bonne chance à Lexa, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Nikolae, qui la regarda repartir en sautillant vers Clarke avec un drôle d'air au visage.

« Ah les femmes … » commenta-elle à Lexa, qui retenait avec difficulté l'envie de lui rire au nez

Les déboires amoureux de sa sœur l'avaient toujours fait bien rire, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer.

« C'est ça. Tu veux pas m'aider à nouer mon casque, au lieu de te lancer dans un poème épique sur les femmes ? »

« Tu as tellement mal à ton épaule que tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? » grogna Nikolae en vissant le casque sur le crâne de sa petite sœur « Tu vois que tu aurais du me laisser y aller ! »

« Je veux juste t'occuper, tu m'as l'air angoissée. » rétorqua Lexa

« Il y a de quoi ! » Les doigts de la rousse travaillèrent vite pour nouer la lanière de cuir, et par bonne mesure, cogna contre la tête de Lexa pour en faire vibrer le casque et résonner dans un bruit sourd. « C'est bon, ça tient ! »

Lexa secoua la tête, amusée, et laissa sa sœur lui confier son épée et sa lance, vérifier sa cuirasse, et l'enlacer une dernière fois contre elle, écartant au passage la crinière du casque qui lui était revenu dans la figure.

« Rends moi fière dans ce carré. »

Lexa posa le plat de sa main contre sa cuirasse.

« Pour Ma. »

« Pour Ma » répéta Nikolae

La rousse relâcha sa petite sœur, et le regard qu'elle lui lança était si tourmenté et larmoyant que Lexa préféra détourner la tête que de continuer à le voir plus longtemps.

« Nikolae … tout est prêt ? »

« Tout est prêt. »

« Et toi ? »

Nikolae jeta un coup de menton derrière elle. Cassiopée tenait à ses pieds deux arcs, dont Lexa n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre celui que sa sœur avait laissé à regret en partant de Themyscira.

« Tout le monde est prévenue, et tout le monde sait quoi faire. Nous attendrons le signal de Mère. »

Comme si elle les avait entendues de loin, Regina apparut soudain dans leur petit cercle, posant automatiquement une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Tout est en place. Comment te sens-tu, Alexandria ? »

« Prête, mère. »

« Bien. » Regina hésita un instant, et se pencha vers Lexa pour murmurer à son oreille. « Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, tu sais. »

Lexa redressa le dos et tendit le menton en avant, dans la posture digne que lui avait appris Alex il y a bien longtemps de cela.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Mère. Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, et je ne te décevrai pas. »

La reine ne répondit que d'un demi-sourire, et dans un accès de tendresse qui surprit Lexa, alla embrasser le front de sa fille et la serrer contre elle.

« Sois prudente. Et fais-nous un signe si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Mère … »

« Non. »

Regina la tenait encore contre elle, et presque imperceptiblement, Lexa la sentit serrer d'autant plus fort ses bras.

« Si tu es en difficulté, je sauterai moi-même au centre du carré en finir avec le prince. Si tu as mal au bras, si tes genoux flanchent, tu n'as qu'à faire le signe et je serai là » « Je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir d'aide … »

« Que je sois jetée au Tartare si il le faut en punition, mais je ne te perdrai pas aujourd'hui Alexandria ! »

Regina avait repris sa voix de reine pour l'impressionner, mais celle-ci avait craqué en plein milieu en un sanglot à peine retenu, et maintenant c'était Lexa qui tenait sa mère contre elle.

« Je te promets, Mère. Je te promets. »

Regina sembla vite regagner son allure royale et se laissa regarder dans les yeux de sa fille un moment avant de la relâcher, ou plutôt de la transférer dans les bras de Nikolae, qui ne se gêna pas pour la broyer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Lexa refusa de leur dire adieu à toutes les deux, ou de rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourrait ressembler à un au revoir. Elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête une fois, et de faire tournoyer son épée devant l'armée d'amazones pour déclencher chez elle un vent de cris et d'acclamations.

Clarke était à l'abris, avec Waverly, derrière une rangée de boucliers et de lances qui les laisseraient repartir vers l'abris quand il y en aurait besoin. Nikolae avait récupéré son arc, et avait fixé à son épaule un carquois plein, qu'elle lui montra d'un geste. Regina était allé se ranger à côté de Cyrus, et ignorait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour se concentrer sur elle.

Et Lexa était prête.

Elle réajusta la ceinture à sa taille, et se rendit au centre du carré sur le sable, au Démétrios trottina aussitôt jusqu'à elle avec la démarche du condamné à mort qu'il était sûrement. Une fois que le silence, que la reine obtint en levant sa main vers ses troupes car l'autre côté de la plage était curieusement silencieux, fut rétabli, les deux duellistes saluèrent les deux royautés – Lexa en se contentant d'un salut rapide sans même plier le genou.

« A nouveau nous nous tenons ici, sur le sable de Themyscira, pour voir sceller le destin d'un de nos peuples » commença Regina d'une voix forte. « Le duel d'aujourd'hui ne connaitra pas deux survivants. Seul le gagnant permettra à son peuple de remporter cette guerre, car un seul de nous le peut. Princesse. Prince. Vos peuples comptent sur vous. »

Les amazones crièrent et tapèrent du pied à son discours, ce qui faisait d'autant plus grincer les dents des hommes, et le vieux roi Cyrus fit un pas en avant, se sentant sans doute obligé de dire quelque chose après la reine.

« Que les dieux soient avec vous ! »

C'était visiblement la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire et il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se retenir, car il enragea encore plus les amazones, que la reine dut calmer pour laisser les combattants se concentrer. Lexa n'avait pas besoin de concentration supplémentaire, et attendit patiemment que le prince ne retire sa cape et ses décorations superflues pour lancer le signal qu'il était prêt, lui aussi.

Regina abaissa le bras qu'elle avait tendu, marquant le début du duel.

Et Démétrios en profita pour jeter immédiatement son javelot vers elle, qu'elle évita d'un saut sur le côté. Elle relança aussitôt le sien, qui frôla le ventre du prince sans tirer trop de sang. Le prince n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la commandante était déjà sur lui, à croiser son fer avec le sien, à viser tous les endroits sensibles et découverts, et à le repousser jusqu'aux limites du terrain, qu'il devait éviter avec précaution pour ne pas avoir à les franchir.

Lexa avait trouvé facilement les failles qu'Alex avait vu la première fois, et avait compris que le manque d'agilité du prince serait sa chute.

Démétrios avait également le malheur d'avoir perdu un duel une fois, et de n'être apparemment soutenu par les hommes dans son dos que parcequ'il tenait leurs destins entre ses mains. Il était méprisé d'un côté comme de l'autre du carré, et les divers cris qu'on leur lançait de part et d'autre, si ils ne faisaient pas sourciller une Lexa imperturbable, eurent raison de sa concentration.

Démétrios finit par glisser par surprise en se rendant compte qu'il avait presque mordu la ligne, et Lexa y vit l'occasion de pousser violemment le plat de son épée contre son plastron, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le sable un peu plus loin.

Le bruit autour des combattants était assourdissant, mais Regina prenait garde à ce qu'aucune amazone ne se rapproche trop près du carré, rappelant à l'ordre celles qui y étaient tentées. Lexa n'en voyait aucune, trop occupée à repousser du pied le prince sitôt qu'il tentait de se relever, et à tenter de l'atteindre de son épée à chacune de ses roulades.

Son épaule commençait à la faire souffrir de toutes ses gesticulations, lever le bras pour abattre son épée sur le prince lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle parvienne à tenir le rythme. Lors d'un coup mal placé qui n'atteint que le sable mais qui enfonça lourdement la moitié de la lame dans le sol, Démétrios y vit l'opportunité de relever et de sauter sur ses pieds. Il était encore pantelant et vacillant sur ses pieds, mais avait repris un peu de confiance.

Lexa était bien supérieure à lui, mais moins bonne duelliste qu'Alex, et encore convalescente. Ses mouvements étaient précis et faits pour blesser, mais la drainaient un peu plus de toutes ses forces. Si il restait en vie encore assez longtemps pour qu'elle se fatigue assez pour atteindre son niveau, il aurait toutes ses chances.

Lexa avait déterré son épée du sable, et s'était éloignée de quelques pas de la limite du carré pour reprendre son souffle. Démétrios poussa un énorme cri rageur et se rua sur elle. Lexa parvint à détourner l'épée d'un coup de la sienne, mais ne put pas contrer le poids de l'homme adulte qui lui avait sauté dessus, et se retrouva plaquée au sol sous lui.

Démétrios fut repoussé par un genou, mais alors que Lexa roulait sur le côté, il avait eu le temps de lever son épée pour la rabatte vers elle. Seul le bras qu'elle avait levé juste à temps pour se protéger l'empêcha de voir son visage fendu en deux. La manchette en cuivre qui couvrait son avant-bras l'avait protégé cette fois, mais n'empêcha pas la portion de son bras qui n'était pas ouverte de se mettre à saigner quand la lame de l'épée du prince la mordit à nouveau, et ce premier jet de sang tiré déclencha une série d'applaudissement du côté des hommes.

Démétrios semblait revigoré d'une nouvelle force. Les injures des amazones et le support tant attendu de ses troupes semblaient lui avoir donné des ailes, et c'était à son tour d'empêcher Lexa de se remettre debout, à grands coups d'épée qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à repousser faiblement.

Un coup particulièrement bien placé à son poignet la fit relâcher son épée dans un cri de douleur.

Quelque part dans la foule, dans le camp des amazones stupéfaites, Clarke avait cessé de respirer alors que Regina avait tiré sa propre épée, prête à intervenir. Lexa avait serré les dents mais n'avait pas demandé d'aide. Elle avait attendu que Démétrios lève à nouveau son arme pour tenter de récupérer son épée par terre, présentant son dos à la lame du prince qui cette fois attrapa son épaule.

La cicatrice à peine refermée se rouvrit aussitôt, mais Lexa ignora sa douleur pour poser un genou sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas lâché l'épée cette fois. Le prince brandit de nouveau son épée, les yeux brillants.

« Voilà venir la nouvelle Penthesilea » ricana-il bravement « Ta ceinture n'est-elle pas trop lourde pour toi ? »

Lexa cracha au sol un filet de sang.

« Je ne suis pas la nouvelle Penthesilea. Je suis la première et l'unique Alexandria de Themyscira. Je vais te tuer lentement et douloureusement, et je vais apprécier chaque minute de ton agonie. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Démétrios plongea en avant, dans le but évident de transpercer son ventre de sa lourde épée, mais Lexa avait anticipé son geste et ramené son épée sur le côté de manière à lui cisailler les côtes, manquant de peu de l'empaler sur le champ.

Elle se releva d'un geste souple alors que le prince tombait au sol en hurlant de douleur. Du sang coulait de son bras blessé le long du manche de son épée jusqu'à sa lame, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de douleur.

Démétrios, la sentant approcher de lui, voulut lever son épée pour se défendre, mais d'un coup de pied dans ses côtes blessées, Lexa le la fit relâcher aussitôt. Démétrios tenta à nouveau, mais elle avait éloigné son épée, et les deux lances qu'ils avaient jeté au début du duel étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les atteindre.

C'était la fin, et il le savait.

Comme elle l'avait promis, Lexa lui laissa le temps de réaliser que personne ne viendrait à son secours, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de pitié pour lui cette fois. Elle était en train de savourer son triomphe, le sien et celui de Themyscira tout entier. Lentement, elle posa la pointe de son épée contre la gorge du prince, et se laissa le temps de croiser son regard, de se délecter de son regard de panique. La ceinture brillait tellement qu'elle l'aveuglait presque, et Démétrios se redressa comme il le pouvait pour tenter de s'offrir une mort digne.

Lexa ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire de derniers mots, tout comme elle prêta sourde oreille aux cris des hommes, et du vieux roi. Elle lança son poignet en avant, et la lame s'enfonça dans sa trachée. Lexa le regarda s'effondrer sans émotions quelconques.

Il était mort avant de toucher le sol. Le hurlement du roi Cyrus emplit la plage, qui s'était tut comme un seul homme, et Lexa se tourna vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard froid. Sans détourner son regard du sien, elle retira son épée de la gorge de son fils d'un coup sec, et la pointa vers le roi, qui la regardait sans comprendre.

Une flèche fendit soudain les airs pour aller se ficher dans la gorge de l'aide de camp du prince, juste à côté du vieux Cyrus, et le jeune garçon s'écroula à ses pieds, la dizaine d'hommes autour de lui s'écartant de surprise. Nikolae avait encore l'arc à la main, et ne fit rien pour se cacher quand Cyrus l'aperçut dans la foule.

Et quand le vieux roi se tourna vers la reine sans comprendre pour lui demander une explication, elle avait déjà son épée pointée vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire tordu, presque fou. Dans un geste qu'il aurait du prévoir et que dans son inconscience il n'avait pas vu venir, Regina fit fondre son armée sur les hommes.

* * *

Elles avaient volé longtemps dans les bras d'Hermès, à survoler des terres qui leur étaient inconnues et à s'accrocher comme elles le pouvaient aux bras puissants du dieu, avec la peur implacable de tomber au sol dans un faux mouvement.

Quand enfin Hermès posa les pieds sur la terre ferme, Alex et Maggie s'éloignèrent toutes les deux de lui de quelques pas, pour reprendre leur souffle et chasser au loin leur nausée.

« Ça va passer ! » leur lança le dieu, qui avait l'air plutôt amusé de les avoir mis dans un tel état

« Excuse nous de ne pas avoir vraiment l'habitude de voyager par les airs » grogna Alex

Hermès hocha de la tête en souriant, et attendit qu'elles aient toutes les deux gagné leur couleur habituelle – toujours un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée pour Maggie – avant de croiser les bras en soufflant fortement, comme si il était extrêmement déçu.

« Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas déjà fêté votre retour. »

« Notre retour ? »

« Ne reconnais-tu pas les lieux, princesse ? »

Alex et Maggie regardèrent autour d'elle. Hermès les avait déposées au bord de la forêt de Themyscira, devant la brume épaisse d'Arès qui marquait la démarcation nette entre monde des hommes et des Amazones.

Tout de suite, Alex tourna la tête vers Maggie, qui lui tendit sa main, et elles s'échangèrent un sourire.

« Nous sommes chez nous. » dit Alex, et la capitaine confirma d'un coup de tête « Merci pour tout, Grand Dieu. Tu nous as tellement aidé, je ne sais pas par où commencer … »

« Et bien commence par tirer ton épée Princesse, parceque quelque chose me dit que tu vas en avoir besoin. Et toi capitaine … et bien, tu trouveras une arme dans la forêt, je n'en doute pas. » Hermès alla s'asseoir sur un gros rocher, et croisa ses bras derrière la tête pour s'y allonger négligemment. « Et moi, je reste en place au cas où. »

« Tu vas rester là ? » demanda Maggie

« Ici, là … Je ne serai pas très loin. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va avoir besoin de moi. »

Alex voulut poser une question, mais le dieu montrait la forêt du bout du doigt.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? Ça presse apparemment. »

Elles n'entendaient rien mais malgré son air goguenard, Hermès n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et elles finirent par se diriger vers la forêt comme il le voulait.

« Bonne chance les amazones ! »

Alex et Maggie franchirent la brume sans souci, et marchèrent dans les bois de Themyscira, main dans la main, sans rien remarquer de spécial pendant un moment. C'est Maggie la première qui s'arrêta de marcher net, retenant Alex en arrière.

« Tu entends ça ? »

Alex tendit l'oreille aussi.

« Attends, c'est … »

« Les trompettes d'une bataille ! Mais de ce côté-là de la ville ? »

« Quelqu'un attaque par la forêt. »

Alex et Maggie se mirent à courir toutes les deux. Le son des trompettes se faisait entendre de plus en plus clairement, à chaque pas, et en se rapprochant, elles purent entendre d'autres bruits, qu'elles n'eurent aucun mal à identifier comme des cris.

« Elles sont en train de se battre ! »

Maggie voulut repartir de plus belle, mais Alex parvint à lui attraper la main avant qu'elle ne se remette à courir.

« Attends ! »

La princesse ramena Maggie à elle pour glisser ses bras le long de sa taille. Elle avait l'air d'être soudain torturée par un drôle de conflit que Maggie comprit vite quand elle baissa les yeux vers le ventre, où elles savaient toutes les deux que le prince avait enfoncé sa lame la dernière fois que Maggie était sur la plage de Themyscira.

« Tu viens juste de revenir des enfers … »

« Alex. Elles sont en train de se battre. »

La phrase était suffisante pour qu'Alex hoche de la tête de compréhension, même si la grimace de douleur n'avait pas disparu de son visage.

« C'est juste que … »

« Je sais. » Maggie attrapa les mains sur ses hanches pour les serrer entre les siennes. « Je n'ai pas plus envie de retour aux enfers que ça, pas maintenant que j'ai enfin ma chance d'avoir un accès définitif à tes appartements »

Alex laissa craquer un sourire à la dernière partie, ce qui encouragea Maggie à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et reposer son front contre le sien.

« Tu ne me quittes plus ? » chuchota Alex tellement bas que si elle n'y avait pas fait attention, Maggie ne l'aurait pas entendu

« Je ne te quitte plus. » confirma-elle « On va rejoindre les autres. On va voir ce qu'il se passe, et on va supprimer quelques envahisseurs. On va finir cette guerre. Et on va se marier. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? » rit Alex

« Et hmm … je sais pas, c'est déjà un beau programme. On improvisera après … d'accord ? »

« On improvisera. » sourit Alex

Cette fois quand Maggie se remit à courir, Alex ne l'en empêcha pas, mais repartit à ses côtés. Qui, ou plutôt ce que les amazones combattaient ne leur apparurent que quand elles eurent traversé assez de forêt que pour apercevoir les remparts de la ville en arrière-plan.

Il y avait toujours des casques encastrées dans des arbres, et des épées pliées en deux qui jonchaient le sol, mais ici et là, des corps inconscients y reposaient aussi. La plupart étaient des amazones, encore dans leurs armures, mais deux d'entre eux étaient bien trop immenses pour être considérés comme des hommes.

C'était des géants, aux bras larges comme des troncs d'arbre et à la force brute d'une vingtaine de chevaux, presque impossible à tuer, même pour une armée d'Amazones. Celui qu'Alex inspectait s'était fait ouvrir la mâchoire en deux, par plusieurs épées différentes à en croire les impacts qu'elles avaient laissé dans sa chair.

« Les fils de Poséidon sont revenus. » commenta Maggie « Et il n'y a pas mille façons de les tuer. »

« Comment ? »

Maggie fronça les sourcils devant la question, et Alex répliqua d'une imitation narquoise de sa tête.

« Quoi ? J'étais sur la plage moi, je ne me suis pas battue dans la forêt ! »

« Pour ta gouverne, apprends que leur seul zone sensible est la tête. Si tu vises le cœur, ou le cou, tu ne les tueras jamais ils ont comme une seconde peau. Regarde celui-là, elles ont carrément du lui scier la bouche en deux pour en venir à bout, et l'autre a au moins une dizaine d'épées plantées dans le crâne »

Maggie n'eut pas le temps de continuer son cours sur les géants en question, des cris avaient retentit à nouveau près des remparts. La capitaine tira l'une des épées les moins abimées de la joue d'un des géants, et se dépêcha de suivre Alex, qui était déjà repartie sans l'attendre.

Les géants étaient au nombre de trois, et les amazones autour d'elles n'étaient pas plus d'une vingtaine, avec en renfort des archères depuis les remparts qui tentaient d'atteindre de leur place le visage des monstres. Le plus gros d'entre eux était déjà en train de s'attaquer à grands coups de poing à un poste de garde en bois des remparts, et si il avait eu le cerveau assez développé pour comprendre que la porte était en bois elle aussi, serait sûrement déjà rentré dans la ville.

Alex courut jusqu'à lui sans se préoccuper des deux autres, cernés d'amazones de toute part, alors que Maggie se précipitait vers une des gardes qui venait d'essuyer sous ses yeux une gifle de l'un des géants qui l'avait envoyé rouler à ses pieds.

« Hey ! Kalia ! » Maggie souleva la garde dans ses bras, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure inquiétante, et était juste un peu sonnée. « C'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

La garde finit par cligner des yeux en se massant la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux quand elle reconnut qui au juste la secouait.

« Merci … Capitaine ? »

« Allez Kalia, ce n'est pas fini. »

Elle aida à la replacer sur ses pieds, et se retourna vers les remparts, où Cassandra menait l'attaque, ou plutôt la défense, contre les deux plus petits géants.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Kalia avait du mal à croire que c'était bien Maggie, dont elle avait vu le bûcher funéraire brûler dans la nuit, debout devant elle en chair et en os, mais finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« Et bien après le duel, on était censées toutes se battre sur la plage, mais - »

« Quel duel ? »

« Démétrios, contre la commandante Alexandria, Capitaine. »

« Elle est rentrée ? »

« Oui, et Nikolae aussi. »

Maggie jeta un coup d'œil vers Alex, qui s'était faufilée jusqu'aux pieds du rempart, et jetait maintenant des ordres depuis le sol aux archères pour mieux atteindre l'énorme monstre. Elle ne savait pas encore que ses sœurs étaient là, de l'autre côté de la ville, et elle était trop loin pour que Maggie ne puisse le lui dire.

« Et les géants ? C'est Poséidon qui les a envoyés ? »

« Il n'y a plus de dieux dans la guerre, Capitaine ! Ceux-là sont venus de leur plein gré. »

« De leur plein gré » répéta Maggie

Un des deux géants avaient posé le genou au sol, terrassé d'amazones de toute part, et Maggie échangea l'épée qu'elle avait ramassé contre la lance que Kalia avait lâchée en tombant.

« Quand je te le dirai, enfonce ton épée dans son talon, du plus que tu le peux »

« Ça ne le tuera pas, capitaine ! »

« Non. Mais ça détournera son attention. Reste ici, attends mon signal ! »

Le dos à moitié courbé pour paraitre plus petite, Maggie fit le tour du géant, trop occupé à déraciner un arbre pour en faire une arme pour la voir, et se rapprocha le plus qu'elle le pouvait sous ses pieds sans se faire écraser. La demi-douzaine d'amazones qui entouraient le géant avaient cessé de le harceler de coups d'épée pour scruter, stupéfaite, Maggie agripper sa lance à deux mains, et tourner vite la tête vers la garde.

« Kalia maintenant ! »

Kalia rassembla tout son courage, et plongea du plus qu'elle le pouvait son épée dans la partie sensible du talon, n'y parvenant qu'à la moitié de sa lame. Comme sa capitaine l'avait prédit, le géant poussa un rugissement colérique, et se détourna des autres amazones pour se tourna vers elle, avec sans doute l'idée en tête d'écraser l'insecte qui venait de le déranger en plein mouvement, quand Maggie apparut de nulle part juste sous l'un de ses pieds levé, et elle jeta de toutes ses forces sa lance vers lui.

Elle atterrit dans son œil géant, qui poussa un hurlement et retomba sur un genou, manquant de peu de l'écrasant au passage. Les amazones profitèrent aussitôt qu'il soit à leur niveau pour se jeter sur lui, et l'achever sans ménagement. Quand enfin le géant cessa de tressaillir au sol, toutes se retournèrent vers Maggie, qui s'était dégagée et les regardait à bout de souffle, tout aussi ébahie qu'elles étaient.

« Il en reste un. » sourit-elle

Revoir leur capitaine en vie revigora les gardes d'une force nouvelle, et elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs consœurs aux pieds du deuxième géant, qui avaient réussi à passer une corde entre ses jambes.

Tout le groupe se rejoint de part et d'autre de la corde, Maggie y compris, et tirèrent assez fort pour la tendre d'un coup sec. Le géant finit par s'y prendre les pieds, trébuchant assez jusqu'à en tomber à quatre pattes, et se fit aussitôt assaillir de toutes parts. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que le plus grand des géants en vie, et avant d'aller le pourfendre lui aussi, toutes allèrent saluer Maggie, et se féliciter de son retour.

Tuer le dernier géant d'un coup de lance dans l'œil serait impossible, Maggie le comprit vite. Les flèches dont la garnison de Cassandra l'abreuvait depuis les remparts ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, et après avoir détruit le poste de garde, il s'attaquait maintenant à la porte en bois, qu'il détruirait vite sans leur intervention.

Maggie leur ordonna de viser les mollets si elles le pouvaient, avec l'espoir de le fatiguer un peu. C'est en observant de près les amazones qui étaient déjà autour de lui que Maggie remarqua qu'il en manquait une, la plus importante.

Alex n'était visible nulle part. Maggie en oublia presque le géant d'un coup, retournant dans la forêt en hurlant son nom. Personne ne le lui répondit. Par désespoir de cause, Maggie allait se précipiter vers les quelques corps d'amazones qui gisaient non loin pour les retourner et essayer d'en identifier la princesse, quand un cri retint son attention.

Alex était debout sur les remparts, non pas du côté des gardes et de Cassandra, mais bien sur la pierre elle-même depuis l'extérieur. Elle avait du y grimper grâce à une corde qu'on lui avait lancée ou l'un des passages secrets qu'elle connaissait dans la pierre, Maggie ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, si haut dans les airs que chacun de ses mouvements était plus dangereux que l'autre, elle n'osait plus l'appeler de peur de la distraire.

Alex avait un plan en tête. Ne pas savoir lequel inquiétait Maggie au plus haut point, mais elle ne pouvait que l'observer depuis le sol. Les amazones du côté de la forêt l'avaient remarqué elles aussi, et dans l'angoisse de provoquer chez le géant une réaction qui enverrait valdinguer leur princesse par-dessus bord, préfèrent arrêter de tenter de lui scier les tendons.

Cassandra avait aussi fait se taire les archères, de peur de ne blesser Alex. Toutes, d'un côté comme de l'autre des limites de la ville, étaient maintenant suspendus aux mouvements de la princesse, tous sauf le géant, qui continuait à s'acharner sur la porte de bois sans remarquer l'étrange calme soudain autour de lui.

Alex leva son épée au-dessus de la tête et sauta dans le vide. Elle atterrit sur les épaules du géant, s'agrippa comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas basculer en arrière, et enfonça d'un geste son épée dans une des oreilles du monstre. Elle ne put éviter de tomber avec lui au sol, mais parvint à rouler au loin avant qu'il ne la broie entièrement. Alex retira son épée de l'oreille du géant d'un air dégouté, et en guise de bonne mesure, donna un coup de pied vers son nez pour vérifier qu'il ne se réveillerait plus.

Quand elle releva enfin la tête de celle du géant, toutes les amazones la regardaient ébahies, que ce soit en hauteur depuis les remparts ou au sol à côté des cadavres des deux autres géants. Seule Maggie la regardait en souriant, et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre alors que les autres amazones restaient immobiles, complètement pétrifiées sur place. Alex passa un bras autour des épaules de Maggie, et jeta un regard amusé à la cantonade.

« On ne salue pas sa Générale ? »

Tout de suite, les amazones du côté de la forêt se précipitèrent vers elles pour les entourer toutes les deux, alors que Cassandra faisait ouvrir les portes à moitié défoncées des remparts.

Quand enfin Alex eut rappelé à grands cris qu'elles étaient au milieu d'une bataille, et qu'elles auraient tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu après, Cassandra ordonna qu'on aille chercher des chevaux, et qu'une dizaine de gardes restent en renfort du côté de la forêt, au cas où d'autres géants ne fassent leur apparition. Maggie avait attrapé le poignet d'Alex pour la retenir en arrière alors que celle-ci allait suivre Cassandra.

« Alex, Nikolae et Lexa, elles sont là. »

« Elles sont là » répéta Alex « Vraiment ? »

« Elles sont revenues toutes les deux, et Lexa était censé affronter le prince en duel ! Elle est peut-être encore en train de le faire ! »

Alex n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Sitôt grimpées sur leurs chevaux, la troupe de gardes dirigées par leur princesse se hâta de traverser la ville à plein galop pour se rendre sur la plage.

* * *

La plage donnait l'impression d'être en feu. L'ordre qu'avait donné Lexa de prévoir des torches près des archères avait été couronné de succès.

Le groupe d'archères commandées par Nikolae avait arrosé de flèches enflammées les bateaux des hommes, et après que la cavalerie des amazones ait réussi à détruire les fortifications qui protégeaient le camp des Anatoliens, elles s'étaient attaqué à la partie de la flotte retranchée derrière les baraquements.

Nikolae se sentait pousser des ailes. Lexa lui avait promis que Waverly serait en sécurité, avec Clarke, et que les portes de la ville seraient scellées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul homme en vie sur les terres sacrées. Elle avait hésité lors de la préparation de la bataille à reprendre son ancien poste, protestant qu'elle n'était sûrement plus une si bonne tireuse que ce qu'elle avait été avant de perdre son œil, mais son retour à la tête des archères d'élite avait été un tel plébiscite auprès des concernées qu'elle n'avait pas su refuser.

Sur le champ de bataille, son carquois toujours rempli par Leika à ses côtés, Nikolae se sentait revivre. Elle tirait des flèches aussi précises que ses archères, comme avant qu'elle ne parte à la recherche de la ceinture, comme avant quand elle était la meilleure de Themyscira. Si les amazones savaient garder leur sang froid pour tirer des flèches justes, qui atteignaient au mieux leurs cibles, elles n'en étaient pas pour autant moins les cibles de celles des hommes. Aucune de la douzaine d'archères qui constituaient son groupe n'avaient été touché, et Nikolae savait pourquoi.

Athéna déviait la trajectoire des flèches qui s'approchaient trop d'elles du bout du doigt, créant comme une barrière invisible autour des archères que nulle homme ne pouvait atteindre. Nikolae pouvait la voir. Elle ne savait pas si les autres autour d'elle s'étaient rendu compte de sa présence ou qu'elle leur était invisible, mais elle est maintenant sûre d'une chose - les dieux avaient abandonné les hommes, mais pas les amazones. Peut-être qu'Arès était là, lui aussi, elle ne le savait pas. Savoir Athéna avec elles suffisait à garder leur confiance assez haute pour ne jamais faiblir, et bientôt, le dernier bateau de la flotte du roi Cyrus finit par prendre feu lui aussi.

Les hommes n'avaient plus nulle part où aller. Sans leurs bateaux, ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, et leur camp détruit n'offrait aucune cachette où échapper à la fureur de la reine.

Regina avait repoussé les hommes jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, et maintenant qu'ils fuyaient de leur campement brûlé sans savoir où se réfugier, elle semblait vouloir les jeter à la mer pour s'en débarrasser. Les hommes n'avaient rien vu venir.

Elle avait fait attendre les cavalières derrière les portes de la ville pendant le duel pour les prendre par surprise sitôt le signal lancé. Les chevaux avaient ouvert la voie aux guerrières à pied, indifférentes aux flammes des flèches des archères, la reine à leur tête.

Elle avait épargné le vieux roi Cyrus au début de la bataille pour tuer ses généraux les uns après les autres, sans jamais le perdre de vue. Elle le tuerait en dernier, après avoir vu toute notion d'espoir quitter ses yeux et lui avoir tout enlevé. Sa vengeance ne lui rendrait pas toutes celles qui étaient parties, mais elle l'aurait, elle l'aurait si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Lexa n'était pas loin d'elle, à surveiller ses mouvements et à écarter les hommes qui l'avaient reconnu et espéraient qu'un régicide ne les sauve tous. L'étrange coup de folie qui semblait s'être emparé de sa mère l'exaltait autant qu'elle l'effrayait, car dans sa hargne de tuer tous les hommes, Regina en oubliait qu'elle pouvait périr sur le sable de la plage elle aussi.

Lexa ne pouvait le lui reprocher cependant. L'un de ces hommes qu'elle était en train de massacrer, plusieurs d'entre eux peut-être, avaient tué sa mère. Dès que son bras faiblissait, elle y pensait et repartait de plus belle, à mettre tant de force dans ses coups qu'elle en avait le bras engourdi.

Son épaule réouverte n'aidait en rien. Si elle n'avait pas été une amazone, elle aurait sûrement déjà perdu l'usage de son bras. Elle n'arrêterait pas de se battre pour autant. Les lances et les flèches sifflaient à ses oreilles, mais elle avait d'autre souci pour le moment.

Un homme énorme, grand comme trois et large comme un bœuf s'était jeté sur elle pour l'étrangler avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, et il était si proche d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas tirer son épée pour s'en débarrasser. Ses coups de poings dans le ventre de la brute ne semblaient pas le faire sourciller le moins du monde, et malgré ses efforts pour l'écarter d'elle, elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Plus elle tentait de se dégager, plus l'homme serrait, et sa main finit par lâcher son épée, incapable de la tenir plus longtemps. Le chaos de la bataille était trop turbulent pour qu'elle ne puisse appeler à l'aide, et déjà sa vision se troublait.

Et soudain, le poids mort au-dessus d'elle n'en était plus un, et Lexa posa une main sur son cou pour prendre de grandes respirations forcées. L'homme qui l'avait étranglée gisait un peu plus loin au sol, la lame d'une dague plantée entre les épaules, et en massant sa gorge endolorie, Lexa voulut se redresser pour ramper vers lui.

Elle avait à peine esquissé le geste qu'un autre homme lui avait sauté dessus, plaquant ses épaules au sol de tout son poids. Celui-là ne tenta pas de l'étrangler, mais semblait résolu à la garder au sol.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que - »

Une lance retomba juste à côté d'elle, puis une deuxième, et Lexa comprit vite que celui qu'elle avait pris pour un homme mais n'en était pas un, mais une amazone qui venait de lui sauver la vie, par deux fois.

Quand enfin la menace des lances fut passée, l'amazone en question releva la tête, et bien qu'elle était toujours écrasée sous elle, un poids sembla enlevé de la poitrine de Lexa quand elle aperçut son visage.

« Alex ! »

Alex sourit à sa petite sœur, et attrapa sa main pour la relever sur ses pieds, et la serrer rapidement contre elle. Elles ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre leur vision du champ de bataille trop longtemps, et Alex la lâcha vite pour se coller à son dos, leur permettant de continuer à parler sans risquer de se faire interrompre par une flèche perdue.

« Tu l'as tué ? »

Lexa comprit qu'elle parlait du prince, et se débarrasser d'un coup de pied d'un homme qui se précipitait vers elle en hurlant avant de répondre.

« Je l'ai tué. Et Maggie ? »

« Elle est sur la plage » rétorqua Alex « Où sont-elles ? »

« J'ai perdu Mère de vue … et Nikolae, elle était avec les archères, ce sont elles qui sont en train de mettre le feu ici »

Les hommes qui tentaient de fuir le camp en flammes ne cessaient d'affluer vers elles, pensant sans doute que leur supériorité numérique jouerait en leur faveur. Même à vingt contre deux, Alex et Lexa tenaient bon, et dos à dos, envoyaient tous ceux qui s'attaquaient à elle rejoindre au royaume des ténèbres.

« Tu as plus de force que moi, alors je rentre d'un voyage où je n'ai même marché » grogna Alex alors que sa petite sœur venait de se débarrasser de deux assaillants en même temps

« C'est la ceinture » se justifia Lexa

« Ce n'est pas la ceinture. C'est toi, Lexa. Quelque chose a changé, quelque chose … »

Alex se retourna pour la regarder, et fronça immédiatement les yeux à ce qu'elle vit. Contrairement à elle, Lexa portait un casque, qui ne parvenait pas à couvrir tous les bleus et les coupures de son visage.

« Tu es couverte de cicatrices ! »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Nikolae »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lexa ne répondit pas. La tente la plus proche d'elles, dévorée par les flammes, venait de s'effondre en un immense braiser, et il devenait dangereux de rester dans le camp des hommes, qui n'était pas fait de tente en tissus ou de baraques en bois.

« Il faut retourner sur la plage ! » cria-elle à Alex

Sa grande sœur donna son accord, et elles repartirent en courant vers la plage, où des dizaines de soldats et d'amazones étaient en combat au corps à corps.

Un coup d'œil général suffit à confirmer ce que Lexa pressentait déjà – il restait autant d'hommes que d'amazones en vie. En perdant leur nombre, les hommes avaient perdu leur plus grand avantage, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre ne soit réellement gagnée. Alex ordonna à Lexa de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle, et sauta sur les combattants les plus proches, aider une jeune recrue qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

De son côté, Lexa était retournée vers les remparts où semblait maintenant se dérouler le plus gros du combat. Voyant leur camp brûler et leurs bateaux détruits, les derniers hommes, par désespoir de cause, avaient cru bon de retourner vers la ville pouvoir s'y réfugier. Ils y avaient été accueillis à coups de projectiles que leur lançaient les amazones interdites de se battre depuis les remparts, et malgré leurs vaillants efforts, ne parvenaient pas à enfoncer la grande porte de bois qui scellait la ville.

Il sembla à Lexa apercevoir parmi les amazones qui lançaient des pierres la tête blonde de Clarke, ce qui signifiait que Waverly n'étaient sûrement pas loin. Elle ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas s'être mis à l'abris, mais elle aurait quand même quelques mots à dire à Clarke sur sa sécurité, quand la bataille serait finie.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Clarke, comme toutes les amazones sur la plage ou sur les remparts, pouvait la voir de loin. Elle était entourée d'un halo doré qui semblait émaner de la ceinture d'Hippolyta et la distinguait des autres, et lui permettait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte de diriger ses guerrières encore sur la plage.

C'est quand elle envoya un soldat par-dessus son épaule blessée et se retourna pour ramasser l'épée qui lui avait échappé des mains qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait que peu de combattants sur la plage, et que la poignée d'hommes encore sur pieds était réfugiés contre les remparts, à tenter de défendre vaillamment leurs vies contre bien trop d'amazones pour qu'ils aient une chance.

Entre les pierres qui leur tombaient sur la tête depuis le ciel et les guerrières non blessées qui ne semblaient avoir subi aucun damage de la bataille, les hommes étaient en mauvaise posture, et n'avaient plus nulle part où aller. Les quelques généraux encore opérationnels avaient réussi à les rassembler en un seul groupe, et face à eux, Lexa avait fait de mêmes avec les amazones qui lui restaient.

Elle n'eut qu'un geste de son épée à faire pour les lancer contre les hommes dos au mur, et alla se jeter elle-même contre le bouclier d'un grand barbu qui au vu de sa belle armure devait être un gradé. Elle fut un peu déçue par la rapidité du combat – elle s'était attendue à plus difficile mais, complètement épuisé par des jours de combat et de privations, elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

« Lex ! »

Lexa avait à peine repris son souffle que Nikolae était à ses côtés, son arc à la main et son carquois à moitié rempli, et l'air éreintée. Elle avait perdu son bandage quelque part dans l'action, laissant apparaitre sous son casque son œil blanc, et comme elle, plusieurs coupures et mêmes quelques traces de brûlé.

« Tout va bien ? »

C'était tellement du genre de Nikolae, de lui poser ce genre de questions en pleine bataille, que Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Impeccable. Où sont tes archères ? »

« Elles finissent le campement, et les quelques bateaux qui n'ont pas pris feu » dit Nikolae « Il ne reste plus grand monde sur la plage, et Alex s'occupe des derniers »

« C'est la fin. » confirma Lexa

Au pied du mur, les derniers hommes qui luttaient encore pour leur vie n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie, et même les amazones du haut des remparts avaient cessés de leur jeter des projectiles pour leur laisser la chance d'un combat équitable.

« Tu sais où est passée Mère ? »

« Non attends … là ! »

Regina était là, à l'écart des remparts, reconnaissable par sa longue cape blanche dont une partie avait été déchirée en lambeaux. Elle tenait le roi Cyrus en respect du bout de son épée, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer tout de suite pour autant.

Nikolae et Lexa se mirent à courir vers elle, mais la reine ne les avait pas vues. Elle regardait vers les remparts les derniers hommes combattre ses amazones, souriant devant chaque anatolien qui tombait, son épée ne tremblant pas d'un geste sur le cou du vieux roi.

Lexa comprit qu'elle l'avait gardé en vie jusque-là pour ce moment précis. Elle attendrait que le dernier homme tombe pour tuer le roi Cyrus, comme elle l'avait promis.

Quand elles furent assez proches, Lexa cessa de courir, et attrapa la main de Nikolae pour l'empêcher de s'approcher trop près. Sa sœur ne lutta pas. Elle aussi comprenait que c'était quelque chose que Regina devait faire seule. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il ne reste plus un seul homme debout sur ses pieds de toute la plage, et ignorant les gémissements des blessés dont ses soldates s'occuperaient plus tard, Regina se tourna vers le vieux roi pour le dévisager un long moment.

Le reste des amazones finit par remarquer qu'il restait encore un homme en vie, et pas des moindres, et en reconnaissant sa mère face à lui et ses deux sœurs à quelques pas, Alex se précipita vers elles, ne s'arrêtant à côté de Lexa que parceque celle-ci l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Si elle savait que ses trois filles étaient derrière elle à les regarder, Regina ne le montra pas.

De la main qui ne tenait pas son épée, elle dégrafa son casque pour l'ôter et le jeter un peu plus loin.

« A genoux. » énonça-elle clairement

Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, mais la plage était silencieuse que beaucoup de ses amazones avaient pu l'entendre. Le vieux roi eut un brave moment de refus, un instant seulement parceque la pointe de l'épée perça la peau de son cou dans une goutte de sang, et qu'il finit par s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda tout bas Nikolae

« Elle lui offre la mort d'un roi. » répondit Alex

Le roi Cyrus semblait avoir compris lui aussi qu'elle était l'intention de la reine, puisqu'il esquissa le geste de se relever, ce que l'épée de Regina sur sa gorge empêcha.

« Ne me tue pas ! » la supplia-il « J'ai de l'or, plus d'or qu'il n'en faut pour rebâtir ta ville ! Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai, tout ! »

Regina n'eut qu'un regard de mépris à lui répondre. Elle leva son épée en l'air, et le roi leva les mains vers elle en prière.

« Pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Regina lança son épée en avant. La tête du roi roula au sol sans un bruit, et son corps retomba aux pieds de la reine sans bruit.

Un cri de joie résonna sur la plage, rejoint vite par des centaines et des centaines d'autres, qui fêtaient comme il se devait la fin de la guerre. Peu d'entre elles remarquèrent que les trois princesses et la reine ne célébraient pas avec elles.

Regina ne rangea pas son épée au sol, mais la jeta à côté du corps du roi. Elle mit longtemps à se tourner vers ses filles, et leur sourit tendrement, comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Alex voulut courir vers elle, mais la reine leva une main pour qu'elles n'approchent pas.

« Mère, qu'est-ce que … »

« Je vous aime toutes les trois. » dit doucement la reine

Elle le leur avait dit avant bien sûr, mais jamais sur ce ton et jamais avec cette voix. Elle semblait avoir du mal à parler, et quand elle fit un pas en avant vers ses filles, elle manqua visiblement de trébucher sur un obstacle invisible.

« Mère ! »

Nikolae fit à nouveau le geste de la rejoindre, mais Regina semblait déterminée à vouloir allez jusqu'au bout de sa démarche seule, et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Nikolae » soupira-elle « Prends soin d'elle. Et de toi. »

Nikolae hocha de la tête rapidement, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la reine optait pour un discours de victoire si dramatique. Regina fit un nouveau pas chancelant vers elles.

« Tu es prête depuis longtemps, Alexandra. Depuis le jour où tu es née, tu es prête. »

« Mère, c'est fini maintenant ! Tous les hommes sont morts, nous ne courrons plus aucun danger ! » répondit Alex

Regina secoua difficilement de la tête.

« Alexandria … »

Lexa voulut lui sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Elle venait de remarquer une tâche sombre sous la cuirasse de la reine, dont le liquide presque noir qui en coulait tombait à gros gouttes sur sa jupe blanche. Elle avait été blessée quelque part pendant la bataille, mais avait tenu jusqu'à la fin, pour voir le dernier des hommes mourir.

« Mère ! »

Regina s'effondra avant d'avoir pu finir. Aussitôt, ses filles étaient sur elle, et déjà Nikolae hurlait à l'aide vers les remparts. La reine n'avait l'air inquiète quant à son sort, et préférait dévisager le regard de ses filles plutôt que de se préoccuper de sa blessure.

« Mère, ne bouge pas ! »

« Alexandria … »

Lexa attrapa la main que Regina voulait tendre vers elle, la resserra fort dans la sienne.

« Je sais Mère, garde tes forces ! »

« Elle m'attend » Regina regardait déjà vers le ciel comme si elle ne pouvait voir ses filles ou les entendre l'appeler, et offrit au soleil qui resplendissait sur les terres sacrées un sourire sanglant « Elle n'a jamais été très patiente … »

Le nom d'Emma était sur ses lèvres mais elle ne parvint jamais à le prononcer. Regina ferma les yeux en pensant qu'elle avait gagné la guerre, et ne sentit pas les mains qui déjà l'emportaient vers un autre royaume.


	27. Themyscira

**C'est le dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont review/fav/ lu cette histoire. Merci d'avoir supporté mes fautes et mes quelques (innombrables) oublis de mots, et désolée d'en avoir traumatisé un petit paquet … (j'espère que « oups ? » est une excuse acceptable) **

**Enoooooorme dédicace à mon Cap (Love sur toi forever). **

**Je ne pense pas que je ferai une suite, mais … il ne faut jamais dire jamais.**

* * *

« Lexa. »

Lexa leva la tête, et sourit doucement à la nouvelle venue.

« Clarke. Tu me cherchais ? »

« Non, je savais que tu serais là. »

Lexa hocha de la tête, et retourna son attention vers la pierre face à elle, ne poussant un soupir que quand Clarke glissa sa main dans la sienne. Clarke n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir où se tournait le regard de la brune.

Les inscriptions fraîchement gravées dans le marbre du monument funéraire resplendissaient dans le soleil du petit matin, éclipsant toutes les autres de leur nouveauté. Les prêtresses du temple de Perséphone venaient tous les jours déposer devant la stèle des herbes qu'elles brûlaient en chantant des incantations à l'hommage de leurs mortes, et les quelques vapeurs de fumée noire qui flottaient encore au-dessus du monument signait leur passage récent.

Clarke posa son regard là où Lexa regardait avec attention. Elle était là si souvent ces derniers jours qu'elle les connaissait par cœur, et pourtant, elle s'appliqua à relire les mots, lentement, comme pour pouvoir les marquer au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

« _Regina, Reine des Amazones, Protectrice des terres sacrées, Victorieuse des hommes, Sauveuse de Themyscira_ »

Le premier ordre d'Alex en tant que souveraine, avant même d'être couronnée, avait été d'ordonner que l'on grave le nom d'Emma sous celui de sa femme, sur la même plaque.

Les trois sœurs se relayaient toute la journée auprès de la stèle, mais Lexa était sans doute celle qui s'y rendait le plus. Elle pouvait passer des heures devant les deux noms gravés dans le marbre, à leur adresser des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Clarke ne lui avait jamais demandé de les lui confier. Elle préférait rester à l'écart quand Lexa se recueillait devant la stèle, lui laisser le silence et le calme dont elle semblait avoir tant besoin.

Aujourd'hui cependant, elle ne pouvait laisser Lexa se perdre dans les méandres du temps face à la stèle, et avait promis à Nikolae qu'elle ramènerait la troisième sœur au palais avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Lexa le savait, elle aussi, puisqu'elle ne se mura pas dans son silence habituel.

« Je pense qu'elles se sont retrouvées, là-bas. C'est peut-être le seul réconfort, qu'elles y sont à deux. Et Ma n'aura pas eu à rester seule longtemps. »

Clarke resserra la main de Lexa dans la sienne. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que Lexa mettait des mots sur la mort de ses mères.

« Je le pense aussi. Elles ne parvenaient pas à rester loin de l'autre très longtemps. »

« Moi non, j'ai pas envie de rester loin de toi très longtemps … »

« Lexa. On a dit qu'on en parlerait tout à l'heure, après la cérémonie. »

Lexa secoua la tête, comme pour mettre fin à cette discussion-là. Elle n'avait pas été très encline à en parler avant, et ne l'était pas plus aujourd'hui.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda doucement Clarke

« L'aube, je crois. Je ne pouvais plus dormir. Je ne t'ai pas réveillée ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a réveillée »

Lexa lui offrit un premier sourire, et amena leurs mains entrelacées sur le ventre de la blonde, et la bosse qui déformait quelque peu sa tunique. Elle était apparue il y a quelques jours de cela seulement, et si elles seules ne la remarquaient vraiment, elle leur avait permis d'amener un peu de gaieté dans la noirceur qu'avait suivi la mort de la reine. Le temps n'était pas à la contemplation béate de la vie que portait Clarke en elle cependant, et elle dut le rappeler à la princesse à regret.

« Alex t'attend, Lex. Il est presque temps. »

Le sourire de la brune fondit aussitôt en une moue sérieuse, et elle hocha de la tête gravement. Maintenant que le temps de deuil pour Regina avait été respecté, Themyscira avait besoin d'une nouvelle reine et le jour était venu pour les amazones de reconnaitre Alex en tant que telle.

« C'est un grand jour pour elle. »

« Un jour difficile aussi. » rajouta Clarke « Elle a besoin de toi. »

Lexa ne dit rien. Elle avança d'un pas vers la pierre pour poser sa main sur un nom, puis l'autre, et embrassa son poing replié. Elle retourna ensuite vers Clarke pour lui offrir son bras, et toutes les deux retournèrent au palais.

Dans les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre d'Alex, c'était l'effervescence la plus totale. La princesse avait refusé de prendre possession des appartements qui revenaient de droit à la reine de Themyscira, prétextant qu'elle avait toujours préféré les siens pour leur vue sur les écuries. Comme les siens étaient dans une aile du palais beaucoup moins accessible, les quelques dizaines de servantes qui faisaient des allez-venues chez elle avec toute sorte de tissu ou de bijoux dans les mains avaient du mal à se croiser dans l'étroitesse du couloir et Lexa et Clarke durent se frayer un chemin pour passer.

La voix de Thalia résonnait avec force dans tout le passage, ne s'interrompant même pas quand Lexa et Clarke rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« Une reine de Themyscira porte son anneau de royauté toujours sur elle ! Comment doit-on reconnaître son sang royal si elle n'en porte pas les atours ! »

Alex, qui était en train de tourner en rond devant son lit d'un air anxieux, sourit grand en voyant sa petite sœur, et fit mine de rouler les yeux en pointant la vieille servante du doigt.

« Lexa, maintenant que tu es là, peut-être que tu vas réussir à convaincre Thalia que comme ma bague est aux Enfers, je pense qu'il est raisonnable que je m'en passe aujourd'hui. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'aille la chercher, ce qui nous mettrait un peu en retard »

Lexa rit, et alla serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

« J'en ferai forger une autre, bientôt » lança Alex à Thalia par-dessus son épaule

La vieille servante semblait avoir lâché ce sujet pour rebondir sur autre chose, à y comprendre la tenue de Lexa, qui n'était pas digne de l'occasion.

« Et Nikolae qui est introuvable ! Ces enfants me rendront folle ! Un jour comme celui-là ! »

« Nikolae vérifie les derniers détails dans la salle du trône » dit Alex en roulant à moitié des yeux « D'ailleurs Clarke, je pense qu'Abigail te cherchait, elle est passée demander si tu étais avec moi puisqu'elle ne te trouvait pas chez Lexa. »

« Elle est avec Nikolae ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, oui »

Clarke leur sourit qu'elle les verrait bientôt, et disparut dans les couloirs bondés, laissant les deux sœurs avec Thalia. Celle-ci se mit à harceler la plus jeune des princesses tant et si bien que Lexa finit par accepter de se changer, et d'enfiler la même cuirasse blanche que ses sœurs, à l'exception près qu'elle portait en plus la ceinture dorée à sa taille.

Comme Regina avant elle, Alex avait refusé de porter la ceinture, et lui avait interdit de tenter de la transférer à quiconque. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter, mais Lexa commençait à accepter l'idée qu'elle avait gagné le droit de la porter, et n'hésitait plus à se montrer avec en public.

Quand enfin Thalia décida d'arrêter de vouloir recoiffer l'une et réajuster la cape de l'autre pour aller vérifier que Nikolae était présentable elle aussi, elle partit en hurlant à toutes celles qu'elle pouvait croiser qu'il était temps de se rendre dans la salle du trône maintenant.

Lexa et Alex étaient restées seules, et la plus jeune en profita pour aller poser sa main sur l'épaule de la générale.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Très bien. Détendue, parfaite. »

« La vérité maintenant ? »

Alex poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis préparée toute ma vie à ce moment, et pourtant, je pense que je ne serai jamais complètement prête. »

« Peut-être que c'est justement ça, la mentalité qu'il faut avoir pour être une bonne reine. Et ça me rassure un peu, je dois dire »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parceque tu sais comme moi à quel point les plans changent, surtout en pleine bataille ou en situation de crise. Je préfère pour nous diriger quelqu'un qui sait s'adapter que quelqu'un qui croit tout maîtriser. »

Alex regarda sa petite sœur d'un œil suspicieux.

« Est-ce que tu ne dis pas ça parceque je suis ta sœur, et que tu as envie de me faire plaisir ? »

« C'est justement parceque tu es ma sœur que je n'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir ! »

Alex fit mine de vouloir mettre une claque à sa petite sœur, que Lexa évita dans un gloussement amusé qui était trop rare ces derniers temps. Quand elle reprit son sérieux, Lexa alla écarter la grande cape blanche dans son chemin pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa grande sœur.

« Alex. Mère n'était pas seule pour régner, et tu ne le seras pas non plus. »

Alex hocha la tête. Ni elle ni Lexa n'étaient vraiment du genre à épiloguer sur leurs sentiments, et en quelques phrases seulement, elles avaient déjà tout dit.

« Je pense qu'il est temps. »

« Oui, je crois aussi »

Dans un soupir nerveux, Alex se releva sur ses pieds. Elle était vêtue de la tête au pieds du blanc royal, et sa grande cape se coulait dans son dos jusqu'à l'englober complètement.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude porter autant de blanc, ça me fait tout drôle. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil envieux à son casque à longs crins noirs posé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Il va me manquer … »

« Tu pourras toujours le porter, je ne pense pas que personne n'osera te l'interdire. »

« J'espère bien, parceque je déteste les casques à plumes … comment Ma pouvait supporter porter ça ? »

« Je pense qu'elle s'y est habituée » rit Lexa « Et toi tu t'habitueras au blanc. Et puis ça va avec le titre, qu'est-ce que tu veux »

Alex réajusta ses manchettes, et plissa sa jupe de la main.

« J'ai fait pire après tout. J'ai fait bien pire. » murmure-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Lexa

« C'est vrai que tu es allé aux enfers, ce n'est pas un couronnement et un mariage qui va te faire peur. »

« Le mariage ? » Alex sourit tout grand « C'est la partie facile. »

Quand elles en avaient discuté ensemble, Alex avait proposé à Maggie de reporter leur mariage bien après son couronnement si elle le voulait, pour ne pas avoir à trop lui imposer le même jour.

Maggie n'aurait que les quelques jours de deuil pour se préparer à l'idée d'être reine consort, et elle comprenait parfaitement si la pression était trop forte. Et en plein milieu de sa liste d'arguments qu'elle avait pourtant préparé avec soin, Maggie avait refusé tout net.

Alex s'était excusée de ne pouvoir lui offrir mieux, et Maggie avait souri que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait eu raison. La savoir à ses côtés rassurait Alex plus qu'elle ne le savait, et lui permettait d'aborder son couronnement d'une manière bien plus sereine.

Quand elle jugea ne plus pouvoir repousser l'échéance plus longtemps, Alex se redressa, et hocha la tête vers sa sœur.

« Je suis prête. »

Lexa se releva aussi, et prit les devants.

« Alors allons-y. »

La salle du trône était bondée pour l'occasion, et il avait fallu ouvrir grand les portes pour accueillir toute l'audience qui souhaitait assister au sacre de la nouvelle reine. Toutes les habitantes de Themyscira n'y seraient pas, mais Alex viendrait se présenter à elles par la suite pour qu'elles la reconnaissent comme leur souveraine elles aussi. Toutes devaient la reconnaître comme telle pour qu'elle devienne réellement reine de Themyscira.

Maggie tournait nerveusement autour de son siège – du siège qui avait été celui d'Emma et qui dans son esprit le serait toujours. Nikolae tentait bien de la calmer par quelques plaisanteries, rien n'y faisait.

Une fois de plus, elle était au centre de l'attention. Entre toutes les amazones qui voulaient voir leur future reine, ou tenter d'apercevoir le rond de chair recousue là où la lance qui l'avait tuée avait laissé une trace indélébile, Maggie était devenue une célébrité. Toutes les amazones des terres sacrées avaient soudain mille questions à lui poser, et il lui était difficile de pouvoir marcher dans les rues de Themyscira sans qu'on ne l'interrompe pour lui demander de raconter encore une fois son histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir – il était excessivement rare d'avoir une morte revenue des enfers qui pouvait en parler.

C'était Nikolae qui lui avait appris à marcher la tête haute, et à répondre avec sourire aux questions, parfois des plus intimes. Elle-même ne prenait plus la peine de poser de bandage pour dissimuler la cicatrice blanche qui parcourait son œil, et arborait la balafre avec fierté. Il n'existait pas une amazone qui n'ait de cicatrices, elle lui avait dit. Certaines étaient juste plus réputées que d'autres.

La seule à subir une célébrité plus intense qu'elle était Lexa, Lexa et sa ceinture dorée qui avait sauvé Themyscira et ses habitantes, à la seule différence près qu'ayant été une princesse toute sa vie, elle était drôlement plus habituée à l'attention que la capitaine.

Tout s'arrêta cependant quand Alex rentra dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle dans un silence soudain mortel, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers le centre de la pièce, toutes s'inclinaient au fur et à mesure sur son passage.

Seule Maggie était restée debout face à elle, et l'accueillit d'un sourire qui détendit quelque peu les traits tirés d'Alex. Elles avaient décidé ensemble qu'il était plus simple de célébrer le mariage en premier, pour faciliter l'accès à Maggie au titre de reine consort. Il était évident que personne à Themyscira n'opposerait jamais de résistance à sa nouvelle fonction, mais la procédure serait indéniable de cette manière.

D'un geste, Alex encouragea toutes les amazones de la salle à se lever. Elle semblait nerveuse, et Maggie glissa sa main dans la sienne, se préoccupant guère de la bienséance ou des règles. C'était la bonne chose à faire, puisqu'Alex lui lança tout de suite un demi-sourire reconnaissant.

Derrière Maggie, Nikolae lui faisait un grand sourire brillant et rajouta même un salut de la main, peu préoccupée par la bienséance elle aussi. Un bras accroché au sien, Waverly regardait la scène autour d'elle avec des grands yeux si comiques qu'Alex dut détourner la tête pour ne pas en rire. A côté d'elle, Clarke semblait tout aussi joyeuse que Nikolae, et seule Lexa semblait avoir le bon sens d'apparaître avec le visage digne et stoïque que toute princesse respectable se devait de porter dans une situation pareille.

Le mariage entre deux amazones était traditionnellement célébré par la reine ou celle avec la plus haute autorité, mais comme c'était précisément elle qui se mariait aujourd'hui, la grande prêtresse d'Aphrodite avait les honneurs.

Une fois les prières d'usage et les bénédictions lancées par-dessus leurs mains jointes, la prêtresse encouragea Maggie d'un coup de tête à faire un pas en avant.

Un mariage avec un membre de la famille royale avait toujours des modalités en plus qu'un autre, la capitaine le savait. Sans jamais lâcher la main d'Alex, Maggie inclina la tête, et posa sa main libre sur son cœur en un serment solennel.

« Je te jure fidélité, Alexandra. Je te donne mon bras, mon épée et ma vie. Tes combats seront miens, tes fiertés et tes craintes seront miennes. Je le jure sur mon honneur de Capitaine de la garde de Themyscira. »

Alex, qui ne pouvait se permettre de sourire mais dont les yeux ne pouvaient cacher la joie, se retourna vers Megaloppe pour accepter de ses mains le vêtement qu'elle tenait depuis le début de la cérémonie, et en revêtit les épaules de Maggie. Maintenant habillée de la cape blanche des princesses, Maggie appartenait à la royauté de Themyscira, et serait toujours reconnue par ses pairs en tant que tel. Elle ne porterait plus jamais l'uniforme bleu des gardes.

Sans plus tarder, Alex l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elles étaient officiellement mariées, et un instant, le sérieux de la salle vola en éclats dans les applaudissements, les cris de joie, et même le sifflement sonore que poussa quelqu'un du côté de Nikolae.

Alex s'autorisa à prendre sa nouvelle femme dans les bras et la serrer contre elle un moment avant de la relâcher vers son siège, où elle alla s'asseoir tout de suite.

Le silence retomba de nouveau, et cette fois, la prêtresse d'Aphrodite s'écarta pour laisser place à la vieille oracle, qui s'avança lentement vers le devant de la scène, ravie d'attirer à elle l'intérêt général. Elle avait toujours été en charge de la cérémonie du couronnement, ou du moins il le semblait, et avait intronisé tant de reines qu'il était impossible de les compter. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du trône, devant les paniers de fruits et de viande séchée qui venaient d'être déposés sur l'ordre discret de Lexa.

Alex fit un pas vers elle, et dans la foule d'amazones debout dans la salle du trône, plia le genou face à l'oracle, laissant couler la longue cape blanche dans son dos pour qu'elle ne l'empêtre pas dans ses mouvements.

Quand elle était plus jeune, Regina et Thalestris lui avaient raconté plusieurs fois la manière dont se déroulait les sacres des nouvelles reines, et bien que la procédure restait plus ou moins la même, il y avait toujours l'angoisse de se tromper dans les gestes ou dans les paroles, et de commencer son règne de la pire des manières.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'oracle tendit la main en avant vers Alex, l'encourageant à commencer. Alex tira la dague qui remplaçait son épée à son flanc pour l'occasion, et en parcourut la paume de sa main droite de sa lame, entrainant un flot de sang noir à couler à grosses gouttes sur le sol.

Aussitôt, l'oracle dirigea sa main qui saignait au-dessus des diverses offrandes, et d'une voix forte qui remplissait aisément toute la salle du trône, se mit à déclamer.

« Alexandra de Themyscira, fille de Regina, descendante de Penthesilea, nous te reconnaissons en ce jour comme notre reine, protectrice de Themyscira et mère de toutes les amazones. Qu'Ares guide ton bras et t'arme de courage. Qu'Athéna te remplisse de sa sagesse, qu'Artemis tende tes muscles de sa force »

Une fois la litanie des prières à l'intention de chaque déesse de l'Olympe terminée, l'oracle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Toutes retenaient leur souffle dans la salle, et sachant ce qui venait après, Alex redressa le dos, et bomba le torse.

« Promets-tu de régner sur chaque amazone comme une fille, de prêter une oreille attentive à chacune, de porter secours à celles qui te le demanderont, et de faire régner justice sur les terres sacrées ? »

« Je le jure. »

L'oracle tendit le bras en avant sans quitter Alex des yeux, et accepta ce que lui tendait Nikolae – la couronne de Regina et de toutes les reines des amazones avant elle, qu'elle leva du plus haut qu'elle le pouvait dans les airs pour que tous puissent la voir, avant de la poser solennellement sur sa tête d'Alex.

« Tu t'es agenouillée simple princesse. Relève toi Alexandra, Reine de Themyscira ! »

Alex se releva sur ses pieds, le poids de la couronne dans ses boucles moins étranger qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Toutes les épées et les lances se dressèrent aussitôt dans les airs en une forêt de lames, et Megaloppe la première lança un cri qui fut repris par toutes.

« Vive la reine ! »

« Qu'elle vive des siècles ! »

Assise sur le trône des reines, Alex regardait les épées brandies et les amazones qui lui juraient fidélité, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon. Elle commençait son règne entourée de ses sœurs et de sa femme, et ne pouvait imaginer signe de meilleure augure.

« Longue vie à la reine ! »

* * *

De grands feux de joie remplissaient la plage qui, si récemment pourtant, était encore couverte des corps de ceux tombés au combat. Alex avait fait dresser de grandes tables à même la plage, et y avait invité toutes les amazones qui le désiraient à s'y joindre.

La plupart de la ville s'y était rendu de bon cœur, et seules celles qui étaient encore dans leur lit au pôle médical, ou chargées de veiller sur les malades, n'avaient pu observer le jour béni qu'était le sacre d'une nouvelle reine. Les chasseresses avaient travaillé dur pour ramener de quoi faire de banquets superbes, et bien que la guerre ait pesé sur toutes, les amazones souhaitaient en célébrer la fin de manière triomphale.

Les prêtresses avaient immolé aux déesses assez d'oiseaux et de gibier pour attirer sur elles leur protection pendant les dix prochaines années à venir. Les fêtes à Themyscira n'avaient ordinairement pas lieu de plein jour, mais celle-là n'était pas comme les autres.

Officiellement, on célébrait l'avènement au trône d'une nouvelle reine. Réellement, Alex célébrait son mariage plus qu'autre chose, et debout dans la foule de guerrières qui l'acclamaient et scandaient son nom, la nouvelle reine n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme.

Dans les bras de Maggie, Alex se laissait aller à la danse et aux rires, ignorant superbement le poids de la couronne sur sa tête. Elle était perdue pour ses sœurs, qui loin de lui en vouloir la regardaient en s'échangeant des regards complices et des sourires entendus.

Nikolae, qui était en charge de surveiller le constant ravitaillement du banquet, dut repartir en courant quand elle aperçut l'une des plus jeunes filles de Sémélé se rapprocher trop près du feu, et ne revint jamais vers sa plus jeune sœur, trop occupée à inviter Waverly à danser avec elle autour du feu.

Lexa ne resta pas seule bien longtemps. Clarke avait fini par la rejoindre, et Lexa passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour embrasser son front.

« Tu ne veux pas danser ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Les fumées du feu m'ont donné mal à la tête »

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Et rater le sacre de ma reine ? Non, certainement pas ! »

Lexa sourit, et reporta son attention sur le plus grand feu de la plage. Elle regardait ses sœurs danser avec une concentration si grande qu'il était dur de savoir à quoi elle pensait exactement. Clarke elle, le saurait.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A ce qu'il se passera tout à l'heure. »

« Lex, je t'ai dit que … »

« Je sais, je sais. Profiter de l'instant … Ce n'est pas facile. »

Clarke reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune, et poussa un long soupir.

« C'est un jour heureux aujourd'hui, aie des pensées heureuses ! C'est moi qui te le demande »

« Oh, mais j'en ai une, de pensée qui pourrait te plaire »

Lexa tourna la tête vers la blonde, l'observa un moment et lui sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Il me semble que nous devrons nous marier nous aussi, avant la naissance de celle-là. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, ta manière de me demander, Alexandria ! » souffla Clarke

Lexa sourit, et ramena Clarke à elle d'un geste.

« Je suis déjà allé parler à ta mère. J'ai l'accord de la grande reine qu'est ma sœur, il ne me manque que le tien. »

Lexa attrapa les deux mains de Clarke dans les siennes, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Clarke, tu es l'unique personne à qui je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir poser cette question un jour, puisque tu as toujours été la seule pour moi. Est-ce que tu veux joindre ta vie à la mienne ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de te marier avec moi ? »

Clarke répondit d'un _oui_ si flamboyant qu'il en recouvrit un instant les chants des prêtresses, et se jeta sur Lexa pour l'embrasser tant et si bien qu'elles en volaient presque la vedette aux jeunes mariées.

* * *

Waverly avait entrainé Nikolae loin de la plage, loin des autres amazones et de ses sœurs. Elles avaient traversé la ville presque déserte en faisant de grands détours, laissant Nikolae raconter une anecdote ici et là, pour finalement se retrouver sur les remparts au bord de la ville, à observer la vue plongeante qu'elle donnait sur la forêt.

Nikolae avait cessé de parler pour observer la petite brune, qui avait les yeux dirigés vers le bois d'un air si vague qu'elle ne regardait sûrement que du vide. Elle avait été étrangement silencieuse après le couronnement d'Alex, même si elle avait accepté toutes les danses que lui avait demandé Nikolae, et avait ri de bon cœur à chacune de ses plaisanteries.

Son silence commençait maintenant à inquiéter Nikolae, qui essayait de trouver les bons mots pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand un mouvement au loin entre les arbres attrapa son œil.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la forêt ! »

Elle se redressa tout de suite, prête à se saisir d'une des lances dont le poste de garde était toujours muni.

« Attends ! » l'en empêcha Waverly « Regarde ! »

Nikolae se pencha en avant pour examiner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la figure qui avançait vers elles. Ce n'était pas un énième fils de Poséidon, ou une amazone, ou même un homme.

Si il en avait la carrure et la forme, l'étranger qui avançait entre les arbres avait la particularité de ne toucher aucun d'entre eux malgré sa vitesse, et de donner l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Plus il s'approchait et plus il semblait évident qu'en effet, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, mais qu'il volait dans les airs avec aisance, comme si il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.

« Hermès ? » le reconnut facilement Nikolae « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Il est là pour moi. »

« Pour toi ? »

« J'ai prié, je lui ai demandé de venir. Il semble que j'ai acquis une certaine célébrité grâce à toi, et que maintenant, quand je leur parle, les dieux m'écoutent … »

Hermès s'était arrêté au pied des remparts, et leva la tête vers elle dans un sourire qui semblait moins brillant que celui auquel il les avait habituées. Nikolae regarda stupéfaite Waverly lui faire un signe.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de lui ? »

« Parceque je suis mortelle. Je ne peux pas traverser la forêt qui entoure Themyscira sans un immortel. »

« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais traverser la forêt ? »

Waverly se força à lever la tête vers elle pour affronter son regard. Elle avait des yeux brillants de ce qui semblait être des larmes, et Nikolae ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Quand elle voulut faire un pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Waverly fit un pas en arrière, et leva une main pour la faire rester à sa place.

« Nikolae, je vais partir. »

L'annonce surprit tellement la rousse qu'elle ne parvint pas à y réagir. Elle ne pouvait que regarder Waverly avec un choc palpable, et un air suppliant que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« J'ai vu des choses incroyables avec toi. Par Zeus, j'ai fait des choses incroyables avec toi ! Quelle simple humaine comme moi peut dire qu'elle a assisté au couronnement d'une reine des amazones ? Qu'elle a combattu un centaure ? Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Et je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Waverly ? » parvint enfin à dire Nikolae

« Je ne peux pas rester, et tu le sais. » soupira Waverly

Elle avait visiblement du mal à contenir ses larmes, et cette fois, quand Nikolae fit un pas vers elle pour lui saisir les épaules, elle ne lui résista pas.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! Reste ici, tu seras une des nôtres, et tu seras mienne ! »

« Nikolae … »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne le veux pas aussi ! »

« Bien sûr que je le veux, je le veux plus que n'importe quoi ! » Waverly n'avait pas plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et avait entraîné Nikolae avec elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand je commencerai à vieillir et que tu resteras comme tu es ? »

« Tu as peur que je me détourne de toi ? » s'emporta Nikolae

« Non » Waverly ne protesta pas quand Nikolae lâcha une de ses épaules pour aller effacer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue « J'ai peur de moi, j'ai peur d'être jalouse de ton visage qui restera fixé comme dans du marbre, j'ai peur de détester ta jeunesse éternelle, de te le reprocher. Et je ne peux pas te détester Nikolae, je ne peux même pas le concevoir. Alors je vais partir. »

« Non ! » Nikolae avait entouré Waverly de ses bras comme pour l'empêcher de ne jamais s'éloigner d'elle. « Ne pars pas ! »

Doucement, Waverly se dégagea pour poser ses mains sur le visage de la rousse. Presque par habitude, ses doigts trouvèrent tout de suite la cicatrice en demi-cercle qui avait pris une place permanente sur son œil pour la parcourir de tout son long.

« On vient de deux mondes différents » Nikolae niait fermement de la tête, ce qui fit sourire tristement la brune « Si, Nikolae. Tu es Princesse des amazones, et que tu le veuilles ou non, ton destin sera toujours plus grand que le mien. »

Waverly se pencha sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes et tombait dans ses bras. Et aussi vite qu'elle l'avait enlacée, Waverly la relâche pour descendre en bas des remparts à toute vitesse, avec la claire intention de ne pas se retourner.

Nikolae la suivit facilement, et courut se plaquer contre la porte de sortie pour lui bloquer l'accès.

« Ne pars pas ! » Waverly fit un pas en avant mais Nikolae était intraitable « Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ! »

« Tu ne dois pas me suivre, tu dois rester ici. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je n'y parviendrai jamais. »

« Justement ! »

« Tu finiras par me pardonner un jour, tu verras. Laisse-moi passer »

« Non ! »

« Nikolae, s'il-te-plait. »

Waverly n'eut pas à faire grand-chose pour que Nikolae ne s'écarte de la porte. Elle le fit d'elle-même, sitôt la main de la brune sur la sienne et ses yeux suppliants sur elle, qui l'imploraient de ne pas rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était.

Nikolae ouvrit la porte sans la quitter du regard, et Waverly marcha bravement hors des limites de la ville. Elle ne se retourna qu'une fois la frontière virtuelle de Themyscira franchie, à un pas d'écart de la rousse, et parvint à lui offrir un sourire malheureux.

« Tu es promise à de grandes choses, Nikolae. Accomplis-les, et ne m'oublie pas. »

Waverly sembla hésiter un moment, et courut franchir la petite distance qui la séparait d'elle pour embrasser Nikolae une dernière fois.

« Ces jours passés avec toi étaient les meilleurs de mes vingt dernières années » lui chuchota-elle à l'oreille « Merci, Nikolae »

Et sans que l'amazone ne parvienne à la retenir, elle lui glissa entre les doigts pour s'en aller vers Hermès qui l'attendait. Le dieu l'enveloppa dans ses bras, murmura quelque chose que l'amazone ne pouvait entendre, et battant les ailes de ses sandales, s'éleva au-dessus du sol.

La porte de la ville ouverte derrière elle, Nikolae la regarda disparaitre dans les airs, et s'évanouir sitôt que la brume d'Arès toucha sa peau. Par réflexe, elle voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard – Hermès et Waverly étaient loin, et elle ne pourrait plus la rattraper maintenant.

Nikolae resta seule à la limite de la ville. Le bruit de la fête sur la plage résonnait encore à ses oreilles, et quelque part, elle avait l'impression que les autres amazones célébraient son cœur brisé.

* * *

Quand Nikolae rejoignit ses sœurs, bien plus tard, quelques amazones chantaient et dansaient encore mais Alex et Lexa avaient délaissé leurs compagnes respectives un moment et s'étaient toutes les deux mises à part pour discuter dans leur coin, comme si la journée n'en était qu'une ordinaire parmi d'autres.

Dès qu'elle vit sa sœur cadette arriver, la nouvelle reine l'attira à elle pour passer une main dans ses boucles rousses par habitude, sans remarquer le visage défait de Nikolae.

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle ! Lexa et Clarke vont se marier ! »

Nikolae tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur, qui elle détourna vite la sienne pour éviter que l'on ne remarque ses joues qui commençaient à rougir dangereusement.

« C'est plus simple pour que notre enfant naisse avec le titre royal … et puis je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'imagine pas depuis longtemps » tenta-elle d'expliquer

« Notre sœur ne fait rien dans l'ordre ! » sourit fièrement Alex

Elle finit par remarquer que Nikolae ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme, et perdit immédiatement le sien.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Et où est Waverly ? »

Nikolae prit une grande respiration, qui cachait mal le sanglot qu'elle retenait avec difficulté.

« Elle est partie. »

« Partie ? »

« Comment ça, partie ? »

« Elle a dit que j'étais immortelle et pas elle. Que ça ne marcherait pas à cause de ça. »

Lexa et Alex s'échangèrent un drôle de regard. Nikolae s'attendait à du choc du côté de ses sœurs, ou même à un partage de son accablement, mais certainement pas à la claque qu'Alex lui mit sans qu'elle s'y attende derrière la nuque.

« Tu l'as laissée partir ? »

« Mais … » bredouilla Nikolae

« Est-ce que tu es une imbécile ? Lexa a failli mourir pour Clarke, je suis allée jusqu'aux enfers ramener Maggie, et toi tu la laisses partir ? »

« Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » rugit Alex « Elle t'a laissé un choix plutôt évident, et tu ne l'as même pas vu ! Tu veux vivre cinq cent ans ou tu veux vivre avec elle ? Le voilà ton choix ! »

Nikolae, hébétée, voulut chercher du soutien du côté de Lexa mais ne trouva qu'un regard équivoque qui donnait raison à leur sœur aînée.

« Tu le penses aussi ? » lui demanda-elle

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que t'as dit Mère ? Prends soin d'elle. » dit Lexa

« Mais l'immortalité … »

« Tu peux le régler ça, et tu le sais » la coupa Lexa « Il te suffit de le demander Nikolae. »

« Mais pour le demander, encore faut-il le vouloir » rajouta Alex

Elles avaient toutes compris l'allusion, et bien qu'elles n'aient jamais eu à s'y confronter réellement de face, elles en savaient toutes les conséquences. Nikolae sembla perdue dans ses pensées un bon moment.

Lexa et Alex ne dirent rien, se contentant de détourner leur attention vers les amazones qui dansaient encore sur la plage. C'était une décision qu'elle devait prendre seule. Finalement, Nikolae redressa le dos, comme réveillée de sa transe, et bondit presque en avant.

« Non … Mère avait raison. Tout revient à elle de toute façon, je le vois clairement maintenant ! »

Elle se retourna vers sa sœur aînée, et tendit sa main vers elle.

« Alex, tu es la plus grande autorité de Themyscira maintenant. »

La reine comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Elle accepta sa main, signe officiel qu'elle acceptait sa demande, et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Nikolae insista d'un regard, se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Je suis sûre, ma reine »

Elles avaient attiré l'attention des amazones autour d'elles, et beaucoup avaient interrompu leur célébration joyeuse pour les regarder, se demandant bien quel rituel elles accomplissaient là, en pleine fête.

Alex avait assisté à la cérémonie plusieurs fois par le passé, mais contrairement à Lexa qui avait libéré de la sorte plusieurs amazones de leurs identités, n'en avait jamais été l'investigatrice. Elle connaissait les mots à dire et les gestes à accomplir, mais devoir le faire avec sa propre sœur s'avérait être plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle commençait bien son règne, pensa-elle amèrement. De la manière la plus difficile qu'il soit.

« Renonce-tu à ton titre d'amazone, et à ton droit de sang de revendiquer le trône de Themyscira comme le tien ? » parvint-elle à énoncer clairement

Son ton n'était pas encore celui noble et imposant qu'avait été celui de sa mère, mais elle espérait que l'aisance vienne avec le temps.

« J'y renonce. » répondit Nikolae sans hésitation

Alex regarda sa sœur un long moment avant d'ouvrir sa main vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement de lui rendre ses attributs d'amazone. Nikolae dégrafa sa cape blanche de princesse pour la laisser retomber derrière elle, et enleva l'anneau de royauté à son doigt pour le poser dans la paume ouverte de sa sœur.

Alex referma la main dessus. Elle s'était interrompue dans son discours, comme incapable de le poursuivre plus longtemps, et comprenant ce qui la troublait, Lexa vint la rejoindre. La présence silencieuse de sa plus jeune sœur à ses côtés donna à la reine le courage nécessaire de prononcer les dernières phrases du rite.

« Je te donne la permission de partir des terres sacrées, Nikolae de Themyscira. Je te donne la permission de renoncer à tes droits et à tes devoirs en tant qu'Amazone, je te donne la permission d'abdiquer la place d'héritière du trône qui est la tienne. Je te donne la permission de renoncer à ton immortalité. Va te purifier au temple d'Ares, implore son pardon et invoque sur toi sa bienveillance. Ton départ marquera la fin de ton appartenance à ton identité d'amazone. »

Son ton était très officiel, mais sitôt les formules d'usage prononcées, Nikolae se releva pour tomber dans ses bras, et laisser Lexa les rejoindre.

Les trois sœurs restèrent un instant les unes contre les autres sans bouger d'un pouce, attirant encore plus de regards sur elles et de questions sur les mots que toutes n'avaient pas entendu.

Quand enfin Nikolae se sépara de ses sœurs, Lexa serrait les dents avec force et Alex ne tentait même pas de dissimuler la couleur de ses joues ou le rouge dans ses yeux.

Nikolae avait passé sa vie à plaisanter avec toutes celles qu'elle rencontrait et à chahuter ses sœurs, et se retrouvait soudain sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment des leurs. Lexa sembla tout aussi à court de mots qu'elle, et ce fut la reine la première qui brisa la glace.

« Thalia va être contente » soupira tristement Alex en levant son poing serré « J'ai récupéré une bague royale »

Nikolae en rit malgré elle.

« Ça en fera au moins une contente … je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire maintenant »

« Tu dois aller te purifier au temple d'Arès, et demander sa permission de quitter les terres sacrées. » expliqua Alex « A partir du moment où tu passeras la brume, tu ne seras plus une amazone. »

« Et si il la refuse ? »

« Il ne refuse jamais. »

« Il n'a jamais eu à rendre mortelle une princesse »

« Oh je n'en serai pas si sûre … et puis tu as la bénédiction de ta reine, c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« Arès suit toujours les décisions des descendantes de Penthesilea. » rajouta Lexa

Nikolae semblait bien plus convaincue maintenant de la marche à suivre, et semblait avoir regagné quelque peu de l'éclat qui la définissait.

« Alors je file au temple d'Arès maintenant ! »

« C'est ça » sourit doucement Alex « Prends ton cheval, et cours la retrouver. »

« Je partirai avec toi. » rajouta Lexa d'un ton tranquille

Nikolae freina net dans ses pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Alex au même moment

Lexa poussa un soupir désolant, et détourna les yeux. Plus loin, Clarke discutait avec sa mère, Cassandra et Maggie, et même si elle jouait avec un cordon de la cape blanche de la nouvelle reine consort d'un air négligeant, le même air soucieux que Lexa tirait ses traits.

« Je pars ce soir de Themyscira aussi. » dit Lexa « Clarke et moi l'avons décidé il y a quelques jours déjà. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Lexa ? »

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Mais je peux retrouver Waverly toute seule ! »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, laisse la s'expliquer ! En plus tu serai capable de te perdre. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Lexa sourit devant les éternelles querelles entre ses deux sœurs aînées, et attendit qu'elles ne cessent de se jeter des regards meurtriers pour poursuivre.

« Je dois retourner à Arcadia. »

« Arcadia … la ville d'Octavia ? »

Lexa confirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle leur avait raconté en détail son périple, et la manière dont elle avait potentiellement mis en danger tous ses alliés humains en allant rechercher Clarke des griffes du roi Thespios. Ses sœurs lui avaient assuré qu'elles auraient fait le même choix, mais la pensée de ce qui pouvait bien arriver maintenant au clan de Trikru n'aidait certainement pas Lexa à dormir paisiblement la nuit.

« Le plus vite possible, j'ai déjà trop tardé … ils sont peut-être tous en danger de mort, si ce n'est trop tard. Et c'est par ma faute »

« Par notre faute, à toutes. » corrigea Alex

Lexa croisa le regard de sa sœur aînée, et au passage, jeta un bon coup d'œil à sa couronne. Il lui faudrait du temps pour réellement saisir le fait que sa sœur aînée soit désormais sa reine, et qu'elle pouvait lui interdire toutes les sorties que sa mère avait d'ici là encouragé.

« Je sais qu'Octavia n'est plus amazone, mais … »

« C'est grâce à eux que nous avons la ceinture. Tu ne partiras pas seule, je vais aller regrouper une escorte pour t'accompagner ! »

Sans même attendre la réponse de Lexa, Alex fit demi-tour, envoyant au passage un pan de sa cape dans le nez de ses sœurs, et partit à grands pas.

« Alex ! »

« Themyscira n'oublie pas ! » lança la reine sans se retourner « Et Nikolae, va au temple d'Arès maintenant, c'est un ordre ! »

Nikolae et Lexa la regardèrent aller arracher Maggie à sa conversation pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, et toutes les deux disparurent entre les danseuses et les guerrières qui célébraient encore sur la plage.

* * *

La fête de la plage avait finalement été interrompue pour préparer les derniers préparatifs de l'expédition montée à la hâte par Alex, et les amazones qui célébraient l'avènement de leur nouvelle reine, en apprenant le départ des deux princesse, s'étaient réunies devant les grands portes de bois qui fermaient la ville devant la forêt.

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de la ville, et beaucoup de guerrières s'étaient montré volontaires pour partir avec la commandante. Entre les dizaines de chevaux et les femmes en armure qui se réunissaient en des rangs plus ou moins bien organisés, il n'y avait pas assez de place devant les portes pour accueillir tant de monde, et beaucoup étaient montées sur les remparts dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leurs deux princesses une dernière fois.

Lexa ajustait sa selle sur le dos de son cheval en attendant Nikolae, qui était partie finir au temple d'Ares ses dernières prières et demandes au dieu. Clarke la regardait à quelques pas, les bras croisés et l'air de plus en plus impatiente.

Lexa tournait et tournait encore autour de son cheval sans vouloir se décider à venir lui parler, et la blonde savait pertinemment pourquoi. C'était la première fois que Lexa avait autant de mal à partir, et au lieu de venir lui en parler, la brune préférait s'éloigner le plus possible pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses sentiments.

Elles avaient beau en avoir parlé en long et en large depuis des jours, et en être venues à la conclusion finale que c'était la seule et unique décision correcte à prendre, ça n'en rendait pas le départ plus facile.

Quand elle en eut assez d'attendre cependant, Clarke parvint à coincer Lexa derrière la tête de son cheval où elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et l'empêcha de fuir.

Lexa ne pouvait pas rester la tête baisse et le regard fuyant devant elle bien longtemps, et quand elle releva la tête, Clarke vit dans les yeux de la commandante des remords et une certaine amertume. Lexa ne craquerait pas le masque de la commandante devant ses troupes, alors Clarke le ferait pour elle.

« C'est étrange, on pourrait penser que je suis habituée à te voir partir, avec tout ce temps … mais je ne m'y fais toujours pas »

Lexa fit un pas vers elle et posa une main sur son ventre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire si souvent depuis leur départ de Larissa qu'elle ne surprenait plus Clarke maintenant, et le geste lui tira même un sourire.

« Je n'aime pas te laisser seule et enceinte même si je ne doute pas que tu t'en sortiras à merveille ... j'aurai juste voulu être là pour le voir »

Clarke répondit d'un drôle de mouvement de tête, et Lexa la prit tout de suite dans ses bras, sans doute pour cacher les sanglots qui menaçaient de monter chez elle aussi.

« Ne pleure pas. Je serai revenue avant sa naissance, je te le promets »

Clarke hocha de la tête contre l'épaule de Lexa, et s'écarta pour replacer une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle était bien plus brave que Lexa, qui elle était clairement au bord des larmes.

« Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas ... »

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Elle doit naître ici, et tu seras bien plus en sûreté avec Alex et Maggie qu'avec moi »

« Si c'est un garçon Lexa ? »

« Ça ne sera pas un garçon. »

« Mais si … »

« Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, fille ou garçon. Je serai rentrée avant de toute façon, et si … si c'est un garçon, et bien nous partirons. Ou nous trouverons une solution, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en inquiètes d'accord ? »

Clarke hocha de la tête. Lexa déposa un baiser contre son front et la ramena contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras en silence un long moment. Elle ne se serait pas permis un tel geste en public d'ordinaire, mais la ville entière serait bientôt au courant de leur mariage imminent, et Lexa ne se souciait plus vraiment des conventions à présent.

« Je serai rentrée vite » répétait-elle contre Clarke « Tu ne verras même pas que je suis partie. Et nous nous marierons tout de suite, et je serai là quand elle naîtra. »

Lexa ne la relâcha que quand elle aperçut par-dessus son épaule Alex en train de donner ses derniers ordres à Nikolae, qui en avait fini avec ses prières à Arès, et quand Clarke les aperçut aussi, elle l'encouragea à les rejoindre.

« Je suis prête » disait Nikolae

Elle avait enfilé son armure complète, celle qu'elle portait sur le champ de bataille et qu'Alex lui avait autorisé à garder, et son arc et un carquois rempli étaient accroché à la selle de sa jument.

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« J'ai bien une idée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la retrouver. Et si il le faut, je remuerai toute l'Anatolie et toute la Grèce ! »

La confiance légendaire de la rousse semblait revenue, et en l'entendant, Lexa ne résista pas à l'envie de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la bousculer un peu.

« Voilà la Nikolae qu'on connait ! »

Nikolae sourit à moitié, et accepta le bras de sa petite sœur autour de ses épaules, au nom de toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la situation inverse.

« Tu reviendras nous voir ? » demanda Alex d'un air presque timide

Cette fois, le sourire de Nikolae était vrai, et elle passa son bras libre autour de celui de sa sœur aînée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu me vois. »

Alex poussa un pseudo grognement mais laissa la rousse l'amener à elles. Il était temps de partir cependant, et la reine les relâcha toutes les deux pour les regarder avec attention.

« Soyez prudentes toutes les deux. Et toi, tu es mortelle maintenant, fais attention ! »

« Je fais toujours attention ! » protesta Nikolae

Alex loucha sur la cicatrice qui recouvrait l'œil de sa sœur, et plissa des sourcils.

« Étonnamment, j'en doute »

Nikolae ne trouva rien d'intelligent à rétorquer, mais ne manqua pas d'envoyer un regard appuyé à sa sœur, qui disparut vite quand il fallut dire au revoir à ses sœurs.

Elle serra l'une puis l'autre bravement dans ses bras, et alla saluer une dernière fois ses amies et toutes celles qui voulaient lui dire au revoir, le dos droit et le menton fier, comme une vraie amazone. Beaucoup souhaitaient saluer une dernière fois leur princesse, et elle prit le soin d'échanger avec chacune d'entre elle malgré le temps qui la pressait.

De son côté, Lexa embrassait Clarke comme si elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le refaire, et il lui fallut toute la bonne volonté du monde pour qu'elle s'en détache et aille rejoindre Nikolae. Clarke alla tout de suite rejoindre sa mère dans les premiers rangs des spectatrices, et tenta de garder pour elle ses larmes jusqu'au départ.

Lexa n'eut qu'un bref discours pour les guerrières qui s'étaient porté volontaires pour l'accompagner, les remerciant de leur dévouement et de leur fidélité. Toutes savaient en quoi elles s'engageaient, il était inutile de le leur rappeler.

Elle alla ensuite retrouver Nikolae qui l'attendait, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire la rousse. Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras - leurs routes se sépareraient dès la sortie de la forêt et elles ne descendraient pas de cheval pour se saluer. Toutes deux ajustèrent leurs casques et montèrent sur leurs chevaux, se plaçant tout de suite à la tête du groupe.

« Ouvrez les portes ! » cria Megaloppe

Deux gardes se dépêchèrent de manœuvrer les lourdes portes de bois pour les ouvrir tout grand. Lexa et Nikolae regardèrent toutes les deux en arrière, où Alex avait fait un pas en avant devant le reste des amazones pour lever un bras vers elle.

« Qu'Athena soit avec vous ! »

Lexa leva un poing bien haut dans le ciel, pour que toute l'expédition le voit, et l'abaissa vers la forêt. La vingtaine de chevaux partit au grand galop par les portes ouvertes dans un nuage de poussière et une cacophonie épouvantable, et disparut dans la brume de la forêt.

On ne les voyait plus depuis longtemps quand Maggie finit par rejoindre Alex, qui regardait encore l'endroit où les deux sœurs avait disparues sans bouger, sa longue cape blanche flottant dans le vent derrière elle. Clarke, qui ne supportait plus d'avoir la forêt sous les yeux plus longtemps, s'était excusée pour repartir vers le pôle médical. Beaucoup l'avait suivie, et n'était restée qu'une poignée, qui attendaient que la reine ne parte pour s'en aller.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit que nous risquions une guerre ici aussi ? »

« A quoi bon ? Elles étaient là, elles savent que nous avons tué tous les hommes. Et nous ne sommes même pas sûres que d'autres voudront les venger. »

« C'est vrai. Et quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, nous l'affronteront ensemble. »

Alex resserra la main de sa femme dans le sienne.

Themyscira était revenue à ce qu'elle était avant la guerre, une ville paisible où malgré tout y vivaient les plus dangereuses femmes que la terre n'aient jamais porté, dans une harmonie parfaite et une société qui fonctionnait malgré ses torts et la rigueur de ses lois, tout aussi imparfaite qu'elle était.

« Ensemble. »


End file.
